One Piece: The Desert Princess
by Optimus524
Summary: Hiccup and his pirate crew have finally entered the Grand Line, but no sooner have they arrived they found themselves in the middle of a conflict, one with widespread repercussions. Now they must travel with a Princess in order to save her country from a civil war caused by one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea.
1. Fantastic Voyage

Hiccup and his crew were sailing towards the Reverse Mountain so they could enter into the Grand Line, but before that he had gathered everyone into the cabin to go over the final details.

"Take a look," said Hiccup as he placed the map of the Reverse Mountain on the table. "As you can see from this map, as unimaginable as it may seem, the entrance of the Grand Line is a mountain."

"You've got making this stuff up," said Snotlout.

"I didn't believe it, but the map is clear," said Fishlegs. "The mountain appears to be riddled with small can now so we might have to go up and over it."

"What are you talking about?" Toothless frowned. "Even if there are canals ship can't climb up a mountain."

"Look my father told me one or two things about entering the Grand Line before he left me in East Blue," said Hiccup. "It is the only viable way of entering the Grand Line."

"But we can easily avoid the mountain if we just sail into the Grand Line," said Snotlout pointing at the map.

"Not unless you want to be killed," said Fishlegs. "Easy for some unknown reason there is no wind on the edge of the Grand Line, which makes sailing inside it impossible. That's why they call that the Calm Belt."

"Can't we just row all the way through it?" Ragnar asked.

"We could, but the Calm Belt is also home to massive Seakings and we are in no position to deal with them," said Hiccup folding his arms.

"So you're saying that entering the Mountain is our only choice?" said Astrid.

Snotlout then frowned. "Uh, guys the rudder is stuck."

Hiccup looked at the twins. "You to give him a hand."

"Okay," said Ruffnut.

"We're on it," said Tuffnut.

The twins then made their way to the rudder to assist Snotlout, only to discover they couldn't move it.

"Does this current seem a bit too strong to anyone else?" Snotlout asked.

Fishlegs looked up. "What you just say?"

"And asking if any of you have noticed the insane strength of this current?" Snotlout asked.

"The current?" Hiccup blinked.

Fishlegs' eyes widened. "Then that means."

"What is it?" Astrid asked.

"The canals do go up the mountain," said Fishlegs.

"How could that possibly work?" Toothless asked.

"Look right here," said Fishlegs pointing at the map. "You see the guiding light was directing us to this spot on the Red Line. Notice how it's labelled here, 'Reverse Mountain'? These lines here represent canals, or artificial waterways, if major currents from all four oceans flow towards this mountain what you think is going to happen?"

Hiccup nodded. "The currents would force the water at these canals and collide at the top. They will then flow straight down into the Grand Line."

Fishlegs nodded. "Reverse Mountain is a winter mountain so that means it's cold which means any currents that don't flow up the canal will be forced down as the cool and anything riding those currents will be pulled down as well. If we mess up and miss the entrance of the now, the Going Tiger will collide into the Red Line's rockface and likely be destroyed. Both ship and crew will be sucked down into the sea."

"So what you mean is we've only got one shot," Astrid simplified.

"You got it, but so long as we stain this current we shouldn't have any problems getting to the summit of Reverse Mountain," said Fishlegs. "The only thing that would hurt us now is if something went wrong with the rudder."

"I've heard a few stories, but about half the people that make their way to the Grand Line died before they even get there," said Ragnar folding his arms. "Whatever we find isn't going to be easy."

The big problem was the fact that they were still sailing in that massive storm and everyone had to work double hard to keep the boat straight.

"Ragnar get the sail," Hiccup ordered.

"Got it," said Ragnar. "Toothless give me a hand."

Both Ragnar and Toothless then began to unfurl the sails.

Hiccup and Fishlegs looked up towards the horizon and they could see the Red Line coming into view.

"And there's the Reverse Mountain," said Hiccup and the others quickly joined him to get a good look.

"That is insanely huge," said Snotlout.

"So that's the entrance of the Grand Line," said Astrid.

Reverse Mountain had to be the biggest mountain in the world, it was so large in fact that they can even see the top.

"I can't see the top, it even taller than the clouds," Snotlout gasped.

Then suddenly the ship shook violently and they immediately were pulled into a very strong current.

"We're being pulled in!" Hiccup yelled and he quickly turned to Snotlout and the twins. "Keep the rudder steady!"

"We're on it!" the three of them yelled.

"Fishlegs, we're going to need that entrance very soon!" said Hiccup. "If we keep this heading we're going to crash into the rocks!"

Fishlegs was looking for any sign of the canal and then suddenly he saw a gap within the rocks.

"There's a cracking that clear," he said quietly. "That must be it."

"Fishface, give us a direction!" Snotlout yelled at the top of his voice.

"Keep bearing straightahead!" Fishlegs ordered.

"Are you crazy?" Snotlout yelled.

"That usually are thing," said Ruffnut.

"Maybe Fishlegs is a long lost brother?" Tuffnut asked.

"Just trust me," said Fishlegs.

"You found the canal entrance?" Hiccup asked.

"I think so," said Fishlegs.

"I've got to be dreaming," said Toothless as he looked at the canal for a spyglass. Through the spyglass Toothless could see a man-made Arches at the entrance of the canal which was rushing up the mountain at incredible speed. "Impossible… the ocean really is flowing up the mountain."

"We have to make our way through those water gates just right or will crash into the Red Line and his smashed to pieces," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup could see that the ship was drifting slightly off course. "We're drifting off course! Move to starboard!"

"What are you on about?" Tuffnut blinked.

"He means right you muttonhead!" Snotlout snapped as the three of them pulled on the rudder.

Then suddenly the rudder snapped much to everyone's horror.

"The rudder!" everyone screamed.

They were still slightly off course and looked as if they were going to crash into one of the gates.

"I'm on it!" Hiccup yelled as he transformed into his hybrid form.

Hiccup then took off and braced himself against the ship using his full might to push it back on course. Everyone clinched themselves were few seconds, but Hiccup succeeded in pushing the ship back on course though he had used a lot of strength.

Just before he fell into the water though, Toothless grabbed his arm. "You all right, Captain?"

"Just fine," Hiccup sighed.

Everyone could now relax as they were making their way up the mountain.

"Now it should be just a straight shot to the summit," said Fishlegs.

"We're already in the clouds," said Astrid as they soon entered the cloud cover.

Since they have broken through the cloud cover they were now free from the storm and now were welcomed by glorious sunshine. They could see the summit and all them just stared at the view, which was beyond description.

"Hard to believe were above the clouds," said Hiccup.

At the very top of the summit they could see water raining down creating a strange sort of sparkle as the sun struck the water droplets.

"It's amazing, we've done it," said Fishlegs. "We've reached the summit!"

They then struck the summit and were lunched into the air causing water to splash and with the cold temperatures it immediately turned to ice and shattered.

However, the seconds later they found themselves falling and struck the canal running down the mountain. They were now shooting straight down the summit at incredible speed and they knew any moment now they would enter the grand line to fulfil their dreams.

' _To be the world's greatest swordsman,'_ said Toothless.

' _To find the All Blue_ ,' said Ragnar.

' _To draw a map of the entire world,_ ' said Fishlegs.

' _To become a brave warrior of the sea,_ ' said Snotlout.

' _To cause as much havoc as possible,_ ' said the twins in unison.

' _To go on a grand adventure,_ ' Astrid smiled.

"I can see it," said Hiccup as he looked at the most mysterious ocean of them all. "This is the greatest sea in the whole world… the Grand Line. Somewhere out there the One Piece is waiting and we're going to find it. Now let's go!"

Everyone was excited that they were finally going to enter the Grand Line and moments later they re-enter the cloud cover.

"This is great," Ragnar smiled.

Toothless then frowned as he heard a strange noise. "Did you guys get hear something?"

"Huh? What was that?" Astrid asked.

"That groaning sound. Didn't you hear it?"

"It was probably just the wind, at this speed everything sounds distorted."

But then they saw some sort of shadow within the clouds and this time all of them could hear that strange noise.

"What was that?" Snotlout frowned.

"Fishlegs, I see a mountain up ahead!" Ragnar yelled from the close nest, looking for a spyglass.

"But that's impossible?" Fishlegs frowned.

"But it's right there! I can see it!" Ragnar pointed.

"I thought the canal at the entrance of the Grand Line was completely bare?" Hiccup frowned.

"It should be," said Fishlegs. "After we passed the Twin Capes up ahead there should be nothing but open sea."

Then suddenly they broke through the cloud cover and discovered what was blocking their path.

"It's a black wall!" the twins yelled.

"No it's not!" said Hiccup shaking his head.

"Then what is it?" Toothless.

"It's a giant whale!" Fishlegs panicked.

Fishlegs was right blocking their path at the entrance of the canal was the biggest whale they had ever seen. It was sitting upright and they could see some very deep scars on its head, but right now they were concerned about crashing into the thing.

"What are we going to do?" Snotlout yelled.

"I don't know, but we got to do something fast because our path was blocked!" Astrid yelled.

"Calm down," said Ragnar. "If this creature looks like a giant wall to us, we must be a spectre it."

"That's right," Fishlegs nodded. "It's highly possible that this thing has even aware that we are here."

"We'll run right into it unless we change course!" Toothless pointed out. "Look we can get by on the left! Hard to port!"

"The rudder is broken!" Snotlout reminded them.

"Do something!" Toothless yelled as he rushed towards the cabin. "Anything!"

Tuffnut looked at his sister. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh, I hope I'm thinking what you're thinking," said Ruffnut.

"What are you two thinking?" Fishlegs asked.

However, the twins had already made their way below deck leaving Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs very concerned.

The others were currently inside the cabin trying to pull on the broken rudder with all their strength, but nothing they did change the direction of the ship.

"The ships not going to turn like this!" Snotlout yelled.

"Don't give up!" said Ragnar through clenched teeth.

"Is this the end?" said Astrid.

Then suddenly a cannonball shot out from the deck below. It in take them long to figure out that the twins had fired the cannon below deck directly at the whale. The sudden recoil did slow down the ship as did the explosion when it struck the whale. They had just slow down enough that the collision only cause the figurehead to snap off.

"That was their plan?" said Astrid in disbelief. "To fire a cannonball at the whale."

"While I can't agree with the method, I can't exactly argue with the result," said Hiccup.

It then occurred to them that they were still directly in front of the whale and that he might not be too pleased with a cannonball striking him. They didn't waste any time in pull out the awesome began to grow themselves to safety.

"Let's get out of here before it's too late!" Toothless yelled.

"Do you mind telling me what's going on?" Snotlout asked.

"It's so big that the cannonball even make it flinch, that or his reaction time is very slow," said Ragnar.

"I don't care either way, so long as we're alive!" Astrid yelled.

The whale then immediately howled and been this close to him that it was a massive strain on the eardrums.

"My ears!" Ragnar yelled.

"Just paddle!" Hiccup ordered.

"Let's get away from here!" said Toothless.

They kept on paddling and thankfully it stopped howling and they began to sail around its large right eye.

Fishlegs then saw the twins had made their way back on deck and they were looking up at the whale.

"Guys?" Fishlegs frowned.

"Hey, Troll!" Tuffnut yelled pulling a face.

Ruffnut stuck out her tongue. "Butt-Elf!"

"Bride of Grendel!"

"What do you two muttonhead think you're doing?" everyone yelled.

"Come on, if he had noticed the cannonball there's no way he's going to notice as calling him names," said Ruffnut.

Unfortunately that theory was immediately shattered when the whale's eye then immediately looked down at them. Then to make matters even more worse it opened its largemouth and the water began to suck into it dragging them along with it.

The current was so strong that it shook everyone up and Hiccup lost his footing and fell over the side.

"Hiccup!" everyone cried.

Hiccup quickly transformed it is hybrid form he was just about to make his way back to the ship when the whale took a deep breath out sending him flying out of the mouth. Astrid and the others on the other hand were not as fortunate and were pulled in. Hiccup attempted to fly back after them but the whale closed its mouth trapping them inside and keeping him out.

With no other choice Hiccup had to land on top of the whale. "This is terrible, everyone's been swallowed up whole. I've got to get them out somehow, but how?"

Unfortunately before he could come with an idea the whale began to sink.

"Not good," Hiccup panicked. "If this thing goes underwater I'll never be able to get them out."

He then began looking around trying to think the way out of this mess and then to his astonishment he found the door on top of the whale's head. Knowing that he had very little time to ponder why a door was on a whales head he immediately opened it up and got inside before it submerged itself.

* * *

Astrid and the others meanwhile were utterly confused, because as hard as it was to believe it as if they were outside after being eaten by the whale. They could also see a small island in the very centre of the sea directly in front of them.

"Is this even real?" Ragnar asked. "Because I know exactly what I saw and what I felt. We were swallowed up by that whale."

"Well you're not imagining things, I see the sky as well," said Astrid.

"Is this a dream?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yeah, I say that's a fair guess," said Toothless.

"Okay, so what's with the island and the house?" Snotlout asked.

"Delusions," said Toothless.

Then suddenly shooting out of the water was a giant squid.

"Uh, that looks like… a Great King Squid!" Fishlegs panicked.

Astrid, Ragnar and Toothless then prepare themselves ready to attack the squid, but before they had a chance the doors of the house opened. A split second later a pool was launched out of nowhere and impaled the squid killing it just like that.

"Looks like someone's home," said Toothless.

"The question is are they friend or foe?" said Astrid.

"We're about to find out," said Ragnar.

"This is all just a little too much," Fishlegs whimpered.

"Where's our no good Captain when you need him?" said Snotlout.

* * *

Hiccup was currently inside the whale and he found himself in some hallway and there were lights.

"Okay, since when did whales have doors and lighted hallways?" Hiccup blinked as he tried to make sense of this.

* * *

Astrid and the others were watching the house as they saw a figure emerging out of the doorway.

"A ship," said the figure.

"We should open fire right there!" said Snotlout.

"No," said Astrid. "Just hang on for a sec. Someone is coming out."

They then watched as the strange figure began pulling the squid closer towards the island, it was clear that he was the one responsible for firing those harpoons a few moments ago. He then stepped out of the doorway and they discovered that he was an old man wearing a tropical shirt and for some reason he had tropical flower petals in his hair.

"Is there a plant?" Tuffnut blinked.

"No it's a person," said Ragnar.

"You sure?" Ruffnut asked.

"Whoever he is, that old man just killed it King Squid with one shot," Astrid pointed out.

"I want to know why though?" said Ragnar curiously. "Was he trying to save us or is he just fishing?"

They then watched as the old man walked away from the house giving them an intense stare. He then sat down on a deckchair and pulled out a newspaper, as if everything was quite normal.

"You going to say anything?" Ragnar asked.

The old man just looked up at them.

"You want a fight, we'll give you a fight!" Snotlout challenged.

The old man just gave us intense scare that shook them to their very bones. "You tried and someone is going to die."

Fishlegs cringed fearfully and the others just stood firm.

Ragnar had a hand over one of his pistols. "Yeah, and who might that be?"

"Me of course."

"Excuse me?" Ragnar stared in bewilderment.

"Easy, don't let him rattle you," said Astrid gently.

"Maybe you should let me do the talking," Toothless suggested as he stepped up and look to the old man. "There's a couple things we need to know. Where are we? And who are you?"

The old man just continue to give them that intense stare. "You've got some nerve, stranger. It's only polite to introduce yourself before asking a question for someone you just met."

Toothless was slightly taken aback by this, but maintained his composure. "Fair enough. I'll go first, my name is—"

"If you must know," the old man interrupted. "My name is Crocus and I am the lighthouse keeper of the Twin Capes. I'm 70 and a half years old years old… Gemini…"

"I'm going to kill him if he keeps this up," Snotlout snarled.

"Just humour him," said Astrid bluntly.

"You would like to know where we are," said Crocus. "But your rude behaviour leaves me disinclined to accommodate your curiosity except that you are trespassing on my private resort. Besides I think it's pretty obvious seeing as how you were eaten."

"So you're saying that we were swallowed by the whale?" Fishlegs stared. "But since when did Wales stomach clouds and birds in it?"

"When a minute, if we've been eating what's going to happen to us?" Snotlout panicked. "I don't want to be digestive."

Crocus just continued giving them that stare which was now starting to get annoying.

"If he keeps on staring at us like that, I'm going to knock him senseless," said Snotlout.

Astrid then turned towards Crocus. "Can you please tell us if there's a way out of here?"

"The exit is over there!" Crocus pointed.

They all turned into the astonishment they saw a large iron door in the distance.

"Okay, even if I believe whales belly has an exit door, nothing is there but sky," said Snotlout gesturing to the sky above them.

"Wait a minute," said Fishlegs as he looked at the clouds and birds more closely and notice that they were moving. "Look at the sky. Those seagulls… nothings moving. They're painted on! It's a giant mural inside the Wales stomach!"

"Call it the doctor's playful mind," said Crocus.

Ragnar blinked. "I'm guessing he doesn't get much activity out here."

Toothless then looked at Astrid. "Astrid, if that is an exit then we have to get to it."

"Agreed," Astrid nodded.

Then suddenly everything shook around them violently and the sea began to create waves.

"Now what?" Snotlout grumbled.

"It's began," Crocus side.

"Look!" Fishlegs pointed. Everyone turned and saw that the island wasn't in fact an island, but some sort of boat with an iron bottom. "That's no island it some kind of ship. It's made of iron."

"No doubt because we're floating on a sea of gastric acid," said Toothless.

"That means a wooden ship would fail well if it stayed here too long," said Ragnar.

"What's with this freaky whale?" Snotlout demanded directing his question at Crocus. "And semi-old man!"

"He's very angry," said Crocus. "These after-shocks are the result of him hitting his head against the Red Line."

Crocus was right, because the whale was in fact hitting his head against Red Line with all his strength.

"That would explain why he has such deep scars on his forehead, not to mention all the strange howling," said Fishlegs.

"But why is he doing it?" Snotlout asked.

"I think it's because he's suffering," said Astrid folding her arms.

"Guess that makes sense, but what's the old man doing?" Snotlout asked noting that Crocus was now standing on his feet.

"More than likely he's trying to kill the whale from the inside," Astrid theorised.

"It's time," said Crocus.

"What a despicable way of killing something," said Fishlegs.

"Now that we've solved the mystery of the whale, what you say that we try and find a way outside of its belly before we digests us?" Toothless suggested.

"We have no right to judge the old man, nor do we have to save the whale," said Ragnar. "What we need to focus on is how to get out of here."

* * *

Unbeknownst to them two figures were actually inside the whale in some sort of canal, both of them holding a pair of bazookas. One was an attractive female with black hair tied in a ponytail and the other was a tall man wearing a golden crown on his head.

* * *

Inside the whale's stomach, things were getting a bit choppy with the whale constantly bashing its head against Red Line.

"We're not going to go anywhere so long as the waves keep on surging like this," said Snotlout. "How are we going to escape if we can't even move?"

"Our only choices the paddle," said Toothless. "Take the oars!"

"Whatever it takes, we need to find Hiccup right away," said Astrid.

"He was blown outside and knowing hear me try to find a way to get inside the whale," said Toothless.

Then suddenly Crocus dived into the stomach acid.

"That old guy just jumped in!" Fishlegs pointed.

"Is he insane?" Toothless stared. "The acid will eat him alive."

* * *

Hiccup was still making his way down the hallway when they whale began slamming its head against the Red Line. As a result Hiccup kept on constantly hitting against the walls and he was starting to get dizzy.

"I think I'm going to be sick of this carries on," Hiccup groaned clutching his stomach.

He was practically launched out of the corridor and landed into a canal. He sat up rubbing his head trying to regain his bearings when he noticed the canal.

"Okay, so this whale has a door and a hallway, I guess I shouldn't be surprised that it has a canal running through him," said Hiccup.

Then suddenly everything began to tip and Hiccup found himself sliding down the canal as it began pointing up in a ninety degree angle.

* * *

Meanwhile the two figures from earlier were just outside the main gate.

"Things are looking up my dear," said the man. "We've been successful so far. Listen carefully, Miss Wednesday, behind these doors lies the beast stomach and that troublesome geezer as well. He must be eliminated before he can interfere again. Remember, it's all for the whale."

Miss Wednesday nodded. "Indeed, Mr 9. This whale is a precious creature and one that holds the sweet promise of life for our town."

Outside Crocus had now climbed out of the stomach acid and was now climbing up the ladder next to the large gate.

"Guys, Crocus just resurfaced," said Fishlegs.

"I could care less about the old guy, I'm more concerned about trying to find a way to open that gate," said Snotlout.

Both Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday were preparing to storm into the stomach with their bazookas at the ready.

"All right, here's the plan baby," said Mr 9. "Three… two… one… Then we kick through the doors."

"Roger that, Mr 9," said Miss Wednesday. "I'm ready at any time."

They then suddenly heard screaming up ahead, much to the confusion.

"What is that voice, Mr 9?" Miss Wednesday frowned.

"I don't know, Miss Wednesday?"

"I can't stop!" Hiccup's voice yelled as he ran down the canal.

Hiccup was still running after the whale had tipped itself upwards and now he was unable to stop. Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday screamed as Hiccup collided into them and soon all three of them found themselves falling in the stomach.

Crocus eyes widened the moment he saw Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday. "Their back?"

"Not good!" Mr 9 yelled. "We're going to fall into gastric acid!"

"Hiccup?" Astrid stared.

"Astrid? Is everyone okay?" Hiccup asked. He then noticed the painted sky around him. "What's up with the sky?"

However before anyone could answer his question, he along with Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday fell into the stomach acid.

"Looks like Hiccup's not alone," Fishlegs noted. "Who do you suppose those two weirdos were?"

"And whether that old geezer disappeared to?" Snotlout added.

"Never mind that, let's get them on board the ship before they disintegrate," said Astrid.

* * *

Crocus meanwhile was making his way down the canal and the whale was howling. It then slammed its head against the Red Line.

"You've got to stop it, Laboon," said Crocus as he made his way down a side passageway. He entered the room where a large needle was located. "You can't beat yourself up anymore. There's only a tiny amount of sedative left and until I make some more you have two make nice!"

He then injected the needle into the whale's soft tissue and began to pump him with sedative which calmed him an after stopping from slamming his head against the Red Line.

"I've told you before, the wall divides the world's oceans," said Crocus. "It doesn't matter how many times you hit it, it won't break not even someone as mighty as you."

* * *

Hiccup had transformed it is hybrid form and grabbed both Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday at the same time that the whale finally calmed down.

"I don't speak whale, but it seems to have calmed down a bit," said Fishlegs.

"Seems that way," Toothless agreed.

Astrid then turned and looked at Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday. "Now… we've saved your lives for the time being, but you had better talk and make it quick."

"Mr 9, these heathens are pirates," Miss Wednesday whispered to her partner.

"Yes, that's painfully obvious, Miss Wednesday," Mr 9 agreed. "But if we speak to the humanity and compassion they should understand our plight… maybe."

"You parasite are still here!" Crocus yelled as he re-entered the stomach. "I grow weary of this and for the last time as long as I draw breath, you will not lay a single harmful finger on Laboon."

"He's back again," said Fishlegs.

"Care to fill me in?" Hiccup asked.

Then both Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday began to laugh and they began to pick themselves up.

"You can't bully us into abandoning our mission," said Miss Wednesday.

"We were sent here to hunt this whale and that's exactly what we're going to do," said Mr 9. "And this time we won't let you interfere." The two of them then immediately lifted their bazookas. "We are about to give this way our new blowhole! Fire, baby!"

They then launched their bazookas directly at the whale's stomach lining. Then to the shock of everyone Crocus immediately jumped into the path of the cannonballs and took them head-on.

"He jumped straight into line of fire?" Snotlout stared in disbelief.

"Was he trying to protect the whale?" Ragnar blinked.

Both Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday then began to laugh.

"Your defiance is pointless," said Miss Wednesday.

"Go ahead, waste your time," said Mr 9. "But make no mistake, that hulking beast will provide food for our town."

They then continue to laugh maniacally and then suddenly, completely out of the blue, Hiccup slams their heads together knocking them out cold.

"What was that for?" Fishlegs asked.

"I just want to hit them," said Hiccup.

Crocus had watched everything from floating on top of the stomach acid.

* * *

It didn't take them long to finish crocus out and they parked close to the island.

"I thank you for saving my life," he said as he sat down in his deckchair. "Though I must ask why did you do it?"

"I just didn't like the way those two were acting," Hiccup shrugged.

"I think it's about time that we got some answers," said Astrid and she looked down at Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday who are currently tied up. "For starters who are these guys?" She then looked back at Crocus. "And how do you end up inside this whale?"

"These two thugs from a nearby town looking for whale meat," Crocus explained. "If they caught him, Laboon could feed the townspeople for at least two or three years easy. All they're concerned with is feeling that greedy bellies."

"Laboon?" Hiccup blinked looking at Crocus.

"That's the whale's name. He's a unique as magnificent creature. An island whale, one of the largest species in the world that can only be found in the West Blue. I won't allow them to slaughter him for food. It's a shame that he is stuck here so far away from his domain, you see there's a reason why he keeps on hitting himself on the Red Line and howling up at Reverse Mountain."

"There is?" said Fishlegs.

"Yes," Crocus nodded. "To put it one way, inside Laboon's body beats the heart of the human. He has most impatiently waited and is internally devoted to a certain band of pirates… going on 50 long years now."


	2. A Promise Between Men

Crocus then began to tell the tale of Laboon and every single one of them listened intently.

"All that have seen Laboon, asks the same questions," Crocus began. "Why does he so coolly strikes his body against the Red Line? Why does he keep howling at Reverse Mountain? Listen closely and I will reveal to you Laboon's tragic story."

50 years ago, alone pirate ship had made its way from out of the West Blue and into the Grand Line from Reverse Mountain. That of course predated the Great Pirate Era, back in those days while the Marines did try to stomp out pirates they weren't considered much of a threat, especially within the Grand Line.

Following these pirates was a young whale, lost from its pod, and soon they came across the lighthouse tower manned by Crocus at the Twin Capes.

' _It was a sunny day, while I was fulfilling my duties as the lighthouse keeper some good-natured pirates came down from Reverse Mountain. They were followed by a baby whale, spry and chipper, who I would soon come to know as the one and only Laboon._

' _He's an Island Whale, one of the largest in the world, they are a rare species found only in the West Blue. Laboon had developed a bond with the pirates, travelling with them from much of their journey, but knowing the dangers of the Grand Line the pirates chose to leave Laboon behind in the West Blue._

' _But the stubborn little whale followed them anyway as a general rule Island Whales are social animals and travel together in family groups. I suspect that Laboon somehow came to feel that the pirates were his family. The wear and tear on the pirate's ship was quite severe so they stayed here for several months, in that time I too was able to board a close relationship with them. That's when the day of their departure finally arrived…_ '

The ship's captain, knowing the dangers of the Grand Line ahead of them came to a decision regarding Laboon.

"I have a favour to ask of you my dear friend," he said to Crocus. "Could you look after Laboon for a few years? When my men and I have completed our voyage around the world we will be back." He then turned and looked at the young whale and placed his hand on his forehead. "Listen to me Laboon, we're taking our ship to the end of the Grand Line, until we return I need you to wait here for us with Crocus. You can't come with us, it's too dangerous, even for mighty whale like you. Don't worry, three years will pass by like a flash and don't forget, no matter the distance, our friendship will last forever."

It was late in the evening and once everything had been checked out the captain turned to Crocus.

"Well, I suppose it's time," he said.

Crocus nodded and then the captain turned to his men. "All right, men! We're setting sail, hoist the anchor!"

The pirates cheered and soon they began to sail off into the Grand Line leaving Crocus and Laboon behind. Laboon, naturally try to follow them, but the Captain called down to him from the ship.

"Laboon! You have to wait for us here and mind Crocus, Laboon! Don't worry, we'll be back! I promise!"

Laboon stopped, taking that promise to heart and watch as they sailed to the distance.

* * *

Crocus looked at Hiccup and the others with a heavy heart. "That was 50 long years ago."

"50 years?" said Ragnar in disbelief.

"So Laboon has been waiting all this time from his friends to return?" said Tuffnut.

"No wonder he's upset, that kind of wait would drive anyone crazy," said Astrid.

Soon they began making their way down the canal through Laboon's body, that in itself raise a very big question.

"This is some canal," said Toothless. "I'm amazed this whale is still alive with a hole like this in his body."

"I suppose you're responsible for this," said Ragnar looking down at Crocus.

"Just a doctor's playful mind," Crocus shrugged as he continued to read his newspaper.

"Doctor?" Snotlout blinked.

"That's right, legally certified. I also ran a clinic on the Cape once upon a time, before that I once served as the ship's doctor."

Hiccup looked up. "Really? I don't suppose you would consider joining us, we could do with a good doctor."

"Don't be ridiculous, I no longer have that kind of energy," said Crocus as his island home came to a stop and began to climb a ladder. "Exploring the seas is a young man's perk."

"So what kind of doctor would hollow out the inside of a whale?" Ragnar asked under his breath.

"Maybe it's part of the treatment," Fishlegs assumed.

Despite his old age, Crocus had very excellent hearing and looked down at them. "The young man is right, with a creature this size it's virtually impossible to treat it from the outside. Therefore I devised an even more drastic solution."

He then approached a large set of doors. "He's the exit."

He began to turn the wheel and the doors opened and they saw real sunlight ahead of them.

"I never thought I'd be so glad to see the sky," said Hiccup as they exited out of Laboon.

They were so busy marvelling at the open sky that they failed to notice Miss Wednesday regaining consciousness. She then quickly began to revive Mr 9, quietly.

"What is it?" he asked.

Miss Wednesday put a finger towards her mouth and then gestured to Hiccup and the others.

"Don't you think 50 years is a bit extreme?" Snotlout asked the others. "Those pirates sure know how to test someone's patience."

Astrid rolled his eyes. "Idiot, don't you get it. This is the Grand Line, his friends are dead. That whale could wait forever, they won't be back."

Fishlegs nodded. "Sad to say, but that's probably true. Back in the day when those guys travel the Grand Line it was an uncharted sea, a 1000 times more treacherous than it is now."

"Why you guys been so pessimistic? You don't know that the dead," said Ruffnut.

"They could still come back for him," Tuffnut nodded.

"I find it very touching, I mean a whale still believing a promise that his friends may despite all these years, that's true bond."

"Indeed," Crocus agreed. "But the lesson here is that reality is cruel. Laboon's cohort aren't dead, the truth is they abandoned their quest. I learned that they turned tail and left the Grand Line."

"I don't believe it," said Ruffnut as she turned and looked at Laboon. "I mean why abandon him like that?"

Fishlegs looks down at Crocus. "You say that they ran away from the Grand Line, you know they made it through the Calm Belt alive?"

"I can't claim to know exactly what became of them, but I doubt though ever come back here again. Seasons, whether, currents, wind direction, on the Grand Line in these elements seem to defy the very laws of nature. Common sense is useless and the terror of that fact can be quite overwhelming."

"So what you're basically saying is that these pirates were nothing more than a bunch of cowards, who cared more about saving their own butts than keeping a promise to a friend," said Snotlout simply.

"Hard to believe someone would abandon such a loyal creature," said Ragnar folding his arms.

"Yeah, it's cruelty to a whole new scale," said Ruffnut nodded.

"If I ever run into those guys I'll give them a piece of my mind," said Tuffnut.

Fishlegs looked at Crocus. "But if you know all of this why haven't you told him? Laboon can obviously communicate with you, he seems understand humans quite well for whale."

"I did tell him, down the last miserable detail," said Crocus.

* * *

Roughly 20 years ago, Crocus was forced to tell the fully grown Laboon the ugly truth.

"I know that this isn't what you want to hear, but it's the truth," he said to Laboon. "Your friends left the Grand Line, the bond you share with each other was a real. Just as realise the promise that they made to return to you one day. But still faced the facts, those men are never coming back."

Laboon then began to wail loudly against the mountain.

"Laboon, please, I say this for your own good their not coming back!" Crocus yelled.

However, either Laboon could understand them or didn't want to as he began to continue to wail against the mountain.

"I understand that you don't want to accept it, but you need to realise this is how things are! Listen!"

Laboon, didn't want to listen, instead he slammed his tail against the water creating a large wave which slammed into Crocus.

"Laboon!"

* * *

"That was the day that Laboon began to howl at Reverse Mountain soon after he started to slam his body against the Red Line. It's as if he believes that wall is what keeps his friends away by breaking it, he can clear a path for their return."

"I admire his dedication," said Ragnar as he looked the mountain.

"He never gave up on them," said Fishlegs softly.

"He refuses to believe me, because then he would have to admit that it's over and that televising more than anything," said Crocus. "There's no way for him to go back to the West Blue so what we have is a paradox of epic proportions. Laboon is a lost soul dying to live with his friends, but won't stop killing himself to reach them."

"Tragedy, even after all the grief that those pirates put him through they did the same to you by saddling you with their burden," said Ragnar. "I mean you've done enough for Laboon what about you?"

Crocus looked at Laboon. "The scars on his hide our deep, those in his heart even deeper. He needs someone to attend to his wounds and I'm all he's got. For years he's batted himself while I patched him up, a strange friendship, but it works."

Hiccup then transformed into his dragon hybrid form and then flew over towards Laboon.

Crocus didn't look entirely surprised to find that Hiccup was a Devil Fruit user, but he was puzzled why he was flying towards Laboon.

"What's your friend doing?" he asked.

"Knowing Hiccup, he's probably trying to help," said Astrid.

Hiccup was soon flying directly in front of Laboon.

"I can understand your pain," said Hiccup looking at the poor whale. "I too have been longing to see someone and it feels like a lifetime. I would do whatever it took to see them again so I can understand why you're hurting yourself. However, I know deep down in their hearts that they wouldn't want you to wound yourself over this. If they're still out there, I'll find them and tell them that you're still waiting. If not, then I promise that I will come back for you like any true friend."

Hiccup then placed his hand against the whale's head and then tears began to form in the whales eyes. Everyone smiled, because they realise that somehow Hiccup had managed to touch his heart and healed his deep wound.

Laboon then wailed loudly, no doubt saying that he was willing to wait just a little while longer.

"Now until we come back try not to hurt yourself," said Hiccup gently. "I don't want to see those scars on your head even deeper than they are already."

* * *

Hiccup then flew back down towards the _Going Merry_ so that he could repair the damage to the figurehead. However, once he landed on the deck he found that Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday had vanished.

"Where are they?" Hiccup asked.

"Where are who?" Astrid frowned. She then realised what he was asking. "Oh, you mean those to weirdos? I guess they escaped, must have happened when we were distracted by Laboon."

Fishlegs scratched his chin. "I wonder who they were."

* * *

Both Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday were floating in the sea not too far way.

"Miss Wednesday, what are we going to do now?" Mr 9 asked.

"First let's put some distance between us and those morons then we report to the boss," she said. "Our time for completing this mission has long since run out."

Mr 9 groaned. "I can hear the others now, they're probably already calling us traitors."

"I know, but without our weapons we have no choice but to go back to the Office and start over."

"And this time no one will stop us," Mr 9 smiled as he reached into his jacket pocket. That smile suddenly vanished when the item he was searching for wasn't there. "Oh no, it couldn't have."

Miss Wednesday frowned. "What is it?"

"It's… gone."

"What?"

* * *

Hiccup saw something rolling on the floor, it was some kind of bracelet with some sort of glass bow attached with a needle inside.

"Where did this come from?" he frowned.

* * *

"How could you have lost the Log Pose?" Miss Wednesday yelled.

"I don't know! I must have dropped it somewhere, but were not going anywhere without it," Mr 9 panicked as he began looking around with his binoculars.

"How awful," she groaned.

Mr 9 shrieked when he saw something approaching them. "No, this can't be happening!"

Miss Wednesday looked up and fear appeared all over her face. "Oh no."

Flying towards them was a vulture with an otter riding on its back.

"The unluckies!" Mr 9 panicked.

"We're out of time!" Miss Wednesday cried.

"Mr 13!"

"Miss Friday!"

Mr 13, who was in fact the otter began slamming a seashell on top of another which held a fuse connected to a parcel in the vulture, who was Miss Friday, beak.

"Don't be hasty! Please, we can explain!" said Mr 9 pleaded.

"We'll check in with boss immediately!" Miss Wednesday assured.

The fuse was then lit and Miss Friday dropped the parcel right down on top of them, which was a bomb. Quickly the two of them swam away as quickly as they could and suddenly there was a huge explosion.

* * *

Fishlegs had made it a lighthouse and was sitting at the table in order to plot their next course.

"Okay, I finally have some peace and quiet so I can work on a plan for the Grand Line journey," he said. However, he then noticed the needle and the compass was spinning around.

* * *

Ragnar meanwhile was beginning to cook some lunch and he was going to use the face that he had won in that contest back in Lougetown.

"Don't think I forgot about you my little beauty," Ragnar smiled.

Hiccup had ordered the help of Snotlout and the twins so that they can begin fixing the ship. Fortunately the only two things that need fixing with the figurehead and the rudder. Replacing the rudder was easy enough, but the figurehead was only a patch job. There managed to hold the figurehead together with a sheet of metal, though there was no telling how long it would remain that way.

"How come we are the ones to fix it?" Snotlout asked as he hammered away.

Hiccup looked at him. "Because I'm the only one who has any knowledge of engineering and I need some extra muscle in order to fix this ship. Plus considering that it was your friend that gave us the ship I would have imagined that you would jump at the chance to repair it."

"I mean why are we the only ones working?" Snotlout growled as his eyes turned to Toothless, who was fast asleep. "I mean he's fast asleep."

They then heard screams coming from the lighthouse and they sounded an awful lot like they belonged to Fishlegs.

"Now what?" Hiccup groaned.

"Something the matter Fishlegs?" Astrid asked as she, Ragnar and Snotlout made their way to the lighthouse.

"The compass is broken," Fishlegs groaned. "The needle is just spinning, it won't stop."

"Yeah, you're right," said Ragnar as the three of them looked the compass.

"I'm getting quite dizzy looking at it," said Snotlout.

"But it's brand-new we could have broken it already," said Astrid.

Crocus looked at them and shook his head. "It is sadly apparent that none of you possess the slightest knowledge on how things work here. Did you all come here to die?"

"Can you be a bit more clear?" Ragnar asked.

"Yeah, spit it out already," said Snotlout.

"There's nothing wrong with your compass," said Crocus. "The Grand Line has little regard for the rules of the sea. Common sense is useless in this place."

"The needle why does it spin?" Fishlegs asked curiously.

"Because were surrounded by a powerful magnetic field. The islands here are filled with magnetic minerals that cause all sorts of abnormalities. Also the winds and currents lack constantly in their patterns, as a navigator I'm sure you can appreciate this dilemma."

"So then if we don't have a way to tell direction this whole trip is hopeless."

"If you have any hope of navigating the Grand Line you're going to need a Log Pose to guide you."

"Long Pose? I've never heard of it."

"It's a specially designed compass that can record levels of magnetism."

Hiccup then approached them. "By the way, I found this Log Pose on the deck."

Everyone immediately turned to him and he was holding the strange bracelet.

"You know what a Log Pose is?" Fishlegs blinked.

"You forget that I grew up on the Grand Line," Hiccup reminded. "I was going to explain everything in more detail, but with everything that happened at Lougetown and now with Laboon, I never got the chance."

"How in the world you get that?" Ragnar asked.

"I found it on the deck, in must belong to those two weirdos when the escaped," Hiccup concluded.

Fishlegs took the Log Pose and examined it. "But there isn't a dial face on this thing."

"You won't need one," said Crocus. "It's a special brand of magnetism that runs through the Grand Line Islands, complete with its own set of rules that makes it possible to get around. By recording the level of magnetism between two islands, you can shot a rout from one island to the next. The Log Pose method is really the only choice since the magnetism here presents a huge problem for conventional navigation.

"As it turns out Reverse Mountain is a great starting point, it produces seven levels of magnetism. But it doesn't matter which one you choose to start with, eventually all of them will pull against each other and form one rout at the island at the end of that rout is Berk. The last and the most mysterious in the Grand Line, its very existence was confirmed by the King of the Pirates, the only known person to have travelled the Grand Line in its entirety."

"Berk," said Hiccup quietly.

"Then that must be where the One Piece is hidden," said Snotlout.

"That's the most likely theory, but no one has been able to set foot on Berk since."

Hiccup smiled. "We'll know soon enough."

Crocus looked at him curiously.

"Well now that's out of the way, let's eat," said Snotlout.

Ragnar immediately stopped him. "Hang on, wait until the others get here."

Snotlout turned on him. "Why do we have to wait for them?"

"Because it's polite."

"I'm the one that's been working his ass off all day!"

"What about the twins?"

"They mostly messed around and I'm hungry!"

Snotlout then immediately swung his fist at Ragnar, who quickly ducked. Snotlout's face then collided into Fishlegs knocking him to the ground and he landed directly on top of the Log Pose. Everyone froze when they heard the sound of broken glass and when Fishlegs rolled over they discovered that the Log Pose had been completely crushed.

Astrid looked at Snotlout furiously. "You would trust broken our only way of navigating the Grand Line!"

She then punched Astrid so hard in the face that he was knocked to the ground.

"Now what do we do?" Ragnar asked.

Hiccup smiled and then pulled out another Log Pose. "Good thing I have an extra one."

"When did you get that?" Fishlegs stared.

"Lougetown," said Hiccup. "I did say that we needed to get supplies, I meant to give it to you earlier, but like I said with everything going on a never had a chance."

"Way to think ahead Captain," Astrid smiled.

"I told you before I was raised in these waters so I know the basics of navigating here," Hiccup shrugged and then he turned to Fishlegs. "However were going to need an expert to navigate these waters."

"I'll do my best," Fishlegs assured.

"I know you will."

Laboon then resurfaced and then shooting out of the water was none other than Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday and they looked a bit blown up.

"Well, look what the whale dragged in," said Ragnar as he approached them.

Mr 9 looked up at them. "We need a favour."

* * *

Ragnar then immediately took the two of them towards Hiccup and the others to listen to this favour.

"Whiskey Peak? Quite the unusual name," said Hiccup.

"So what is it?" Snotlout asked.

"That's where we live," said Mr 9.

"Hang on, you must have gotten here somehow surely you have a ship or something," said Astrid.

"Well…" said Miss Wednesday looking a bit uneasy. "It was destroyed."

"You know asking us for a ride is pushing it, Mr 9," said Astrid folding her arms. "Especially after you try to kill the whale."

"And what without wardrobe?" Snotlout asked noting the crown on his head. "What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm a king."

"Yeah, right," said Astrid rolling her eyes.

"I'm afraid we can't tell you anything," said Miss Wednesday.

"She's right, you have to believe us, our only motive here is getting home. We'd tell you everything if we could, it's just that—"

"Mystery is our company's motto."

"You see we have to be mysterious, it's sort of a rule."

"We have confidence in your character, can't you give us the same courtesy?"

"Please, we're begging you to show some mercy."

"Don't do it," said Crocus. "These two fools are dishonourable to the core they can't be trusted."

"I'm afraid that our Log Pose is broken," said Fishlegs as he held out the shutter bracelet.

Immediately the two of them looked furiously.

"What? You broke it! That was mine, those things aren't cheap you know!"

"You're stuck here too? How long were you going to make us back before you were going to tell us?"

"But our Captain had the foresight of buying one earlier," Fishlegs finished.

Immediately the two of them went down on their hands and knees and begged once again.

"Please have pity on us," said Mr 9.

Hiccup sighed. "All right, enough with the begging. You can ride with us." Everyone immediately stared at him. "You said that your home was Whiskey Peak? Then let's go there."

"Why would we do such a thing?" Snotlout demanded. "These two are obviously some pretty shady characters. Why would we take them anywhere?"

"The further they are from Laboon the better and it's not as if we have decided the course anyway," said Hiccup folding his arms.

"Choose your rout carefully, once you head out you had out here you'll be committed to that course," Crocus warned.

Hiccup smiled at him. "We'll be fine."

Crocus can help but smile. "I see."

Hiccup then turned and looked at the others. "Okay, time for us to head out."

"Just who do you think you are anyway?" Miss Wednesday asked.

"Just the manner will become the King of the Pirates."

Crocus smiled at him, but Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday merely sniggered.

* * *

They had to wait for the Log Pose to set a course which took several hours by which time the sun was beginning to set.

"Should be good to go," said Crocus. "The Log Pose should have plenty of time to store the rout. The needle should be pointing the same direction as the map."

Fishlegs was looking directly at the map and followed the needle and it was definitely pointing the direction they wanted to go.

"It's pointing directly at Whiskey Peak," he said.

"Thank you for everything, take care," said Hiccup waving at Crocus.

"Have a safe trip, my boy!" Crocus called.

Hiccup then looked at Laboon. "I'm off Laboon, I'll be back before you know it." He then turned and looked at his crew. "Next stop Whiskey Peak. Let's set sail!"

Everyone cheered as they began setting sail towards the Grand Line and Laboon wailed as they set off to possibly the greatest adventure ever.

Crocus watched as they sailed off into the distance. "I wonder, Hiccup and his exuberant crew could be the very pirates we've been waiting for. That young Captain sure has a way about him, uncanny really, wouldn't you agree Roger?"


	3. Welcome Pirates

Hiccup and the others were making a beeline towards Whiskey Peak, but they soon found themselves in a very cold climate which was eating away at them to the bone. In fact it was even snowing, the crow's nest was completely snowbound.

Everyone were inside the cabin cabin completely wrapped up, but even inside he could still feel the cold against their skin.

"Can someone please tell me why it snowing?" Snotlout grumbled as he shivered. "It was hot and sunny a few minutes ago."

"That would be the climate of the Grand Line," said Hiccup breathing into his hands. "Don't you remember what Crocus told us before we left, the climate here is a bit chaotic it could be blistering hot at one moment and freezing cold at another."

The only ones who seem to be enjoying this with the twins, they had even managed to make a snowman.

"Perfect, all down," said Tuffnut.

"You amateur," said Ruffnut with a cruel smile. "You call that pathetic bloggers snowman?"

Tuffnut turned on his sister. "What?"

Ruffnut then pointed towards her snowman, though it looked exactly the same as her brother's. "Behold a soulful example of art."

"Mine is way better," said Tuffnut.

"Is not."

"Is to!"

Unsurprisingly this soon led to a massive fight on the deck.

"How could they be so energetic in the freezing cold?" Fishlegs stared as he looked at them through the window.

Ragnar was outside clearing the deck of any excess no, the last thing they wanted was an accident or the ship sinking due to the weight.

"Excuse me," said Mr 9 looking at Fishlegs. "Dozens of this ship have a heater, this environment is inhumane."

"I'm cold," Miss Wednesday grumbled.

"Join the club," Snotlout muttered.

"If you wanna get yourselves warm how about you help Ragnar shovel some snow?" Astrid advised.

Suddenly they heard a bolt of lightning above them.

"Lightning?" Fishlegs stared in disbelief. "First snow now lightning, what's going on with this weather." He then watched as the wind began to pick up creating what could only be described as a blizzard. "I've never seen anything like it, one minute it's a cloudless sky the next it's a blizzard, it's like the normal rules of nature don't apply."

Hiccup sighed. "Crocus did warn us that this would happen and believe me I've seen it many times on the Grand Line."

"So what you think ready to turn back yet?" Miss Wednesday smiled.

"You and your friends have no idea how to survive this place," said Mr 9 shaking his head.

"I noticed that you haven't steered for a while, is that why is?"

Fishlegs frowned. "I know our heading, I just checked it a while ago."

He then went to check the heading and then he screamed so loudly that everyone could hear him from outside.

"What was that?" said Tuffnut.

"Sound like a little girl screaming," said Ruffnut.

"Then it's most likely Fishlegs," Ragnar concluded.

Fishlegs had looked at the Log Pose and found that the needle was now pointing in the opposite direction. "No way." He then immediately turn to Snotlout. "Make a hard turn, 180° hurry!"

"180?" Snotlout stared. "Why would you want us to turn back?"

"Because the ship has turned around, we're sailing in the wrong direction," he explained. "I only took my eyes off the Log Pose for a second, I thought the waves were calm."

"Not a very good navigator are you," Miss Wednesday smirked.

Astrid turned on her. "He's the best navigator you ever find, it's just that he hasn't experienced the Grand Line before."

"You can't trust anything here, not the wind, sky, waves, clouds, nothing is as it seems in this see," said Miss Wednesday. "The only way to get reliable direction on the Grand Line is with the Log Pose. Everyone knows that."

Astrid then suddenly tossed the two of them outside. "Why don't you to just shut up and do something helpful for a change!"

Hiccup rushed outside and look at everyone. "Raise the yard sail, force the win starboard. Turn the ship 180° to the left! Ruff, Tuff, man the lateen sail! Snotlout, the helm! Ragnar help our guests with the sails!"

"Man this guy is demanding," Mr 9 grumbled as he and Miss Wednesday pulled on the ropes

"Looks like the wind has changed," Astrid noted.

Everyone turned and saw that they had sailed out of the blizzard and were now in clear this sunny skies. The wind was now getting really strong as well as the waves and now they were sailing towards a large iceberg.

"The waves are getting really high and there's an iceberg at 10 o'clock!" Ragnar warned.

"Fathers rolling in!" Ruffnut yelled as he soon found themselves in dense fog.

Fishlegs couldn't keep up with all these weather changes. "This is crazy, what's going on?"

"It's the end, we're going to crash!" Snotlout cried as he pulled as hard as he could on the rudder.

Realising how much trouble you was having Fishlegs quickly jumped into assist and they just had enough strength to turn. However, they did manage to graze the iceberg and water was now coming in.

"Water is coming at the bottom of the Tiger!" Tuffnut yelled.

Hiccup turned Astrid. "Take charge I'm going to patch up the hole."

Astrid nodded as Hiccup grabbed a hammer and some wooden boards.

Fishlegs then noticed the wind had changed once again. "The wind is picking up!" He then noticed that storm clouds were approaching them. "We've got a hurry!"

"No," said Miss Wednesday horrified.

The twins then slammed into them with such great force that they nearly tipped over.

"Pull in the sails! The wind is too strong, we're going to overturn!" Astrid ordered.

Ragnar quickly appeared with some sandwiches. "Everyone needs to keep up their strength up."

No one was going to argue me we grabbed as many sandwiches as they could.

Fishlegs was trying to pull the sails down, but then a massive gust of wind slammed right into him and the sail began to tear.

"The sail was going to give!" Snotlout panicked.

"Just the ship!" Astrid yelled.

"There's another part of the ship damaged below!" Miss Wednesday yelled.

"I'm on it," Hiccup yelled as he went below deck.

Everyone was doing everything they could to keep the ship study, but with this chaotic weather it was nearly impossible.

* * *

Eventually the wind began to die down and they were now in sunny skies, all them were completely exhausted and were laying down on the deck to regain their strength. Though surprisingly, Toothless managers sleep through the entire ordeal.

"I'm rested," he said as he rose to his feet. He then noticed that everyone was lying down on the deck. "Come on, the weather is nice and all, but that's no reason to be lazy. We had better be on the right track all I can say."

Understandably everyone was quite annoyed with him as they have been doing all the work he was sleeping with the worst storm imaginable.

Toothless then saw Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday on the deck. "What are you two doing here?"

"You fool!" Mr 9 yelled.

"We're just going to drop them off on the next island," Hiccup explained. "That town is called Whiskey Peak."

"Since when did we become a transport service for thugs? We don't owe them anything."

"It's my decision."

Toothless sighed and bent down to the two of them. "So tell me what will you strange names again, because I don't think you can be trusted?"

The two of them then immediately looked at him nervously.

"Well, my name is Mr 9," said Mr 9.

"I'm called Miss Wednesday," said Miss Wednesday.

Toothless raised an eye. "Right? You know those names sound familiar and that's what's bothering me. In fact the more I think about it the more I'm certain that I put them somewhere before."

The two of them panicked slightly.

"At least they helped us during the storm," Astrid growled. "You were sleeping what we were doing all the work, you're lucky we didn't toss you overboard."

Hiccup decided that now would be a good time to speak up before something bad happened. "Listen up everyone, we don't know what will happen next."

Fishlegs nodded. "During that terrifying experience I learned something, like why this see was called the Grand Line. My navigation skills are utterly useless, anything could happen, but I will guide us through."

"You sure about that Fishface?" Snotlout asked dubiously.

"Without a doubt, we're going to be fine just wait and see. Speaking of which, we're here." He then pointed towards the island coming into view. "Our first journey on the Grand Line comes to an end."

Everyone smiled towards the island, their first stop on their massive adventure. The island itself was a bit unusual instead of mountain ranges it had what looked like giant cactus sprouting all over the place.

"Land ahoy!" Hiccup smiled.

"So this is Whiskey Peak?" said Ragnar folding his arms. "The landscape is unlike anything I've ever seen."

"I've never seen cactus that large before," said Hiccup.

Suddenly both Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday jumped onto the railings.

"Thank you, but we must be leaving," said Mr 9.

"It's been an interesting ride to say the least," said Miss Wednesday.

"Perhaps we'll meet again someday."

"Bye-bye, baby," they said in unison and then they jumped into the sea.

Everyone stared at them as they began swimming towards the island, wondering why they couldn't have waited until they were closer or at least docked at the town's port.

"That was a quick exit," said Fishlegs.

"Guess we'll never know what those nut jobs are up to," Astrid frowned.

"Never mind them, we're about to land," Hiccup informed them.

"There's a waterway right all the way down to the shoreline," Astrid noted. "Looks like we can go inland by ship."

Fishlegs then immediately looked very nervous. "Hmm, I'm weighing the possibility that there's monsters out there."

"It's definitely a possibility, this is the Grand Line," Ragnar agreed.

"I'm sure will be able to look after ourselves," said Hiccup. "Besides we got no choice but to stay here for little while."

"Why is that?" Ruffnut asked.

Hiccup shook his head. "Don't you remember what Crocus told us? We need time for to record the island's magnetic field. Until that is done we have to stay put. A Log Pose requires a different amount of time for each island, some could take a few hours others may take several days."

"But suppose this island is covered in monsters and we get stuck here waiting, we would be done for," said Fishlegs nervously.

"And what's the point of gathering navigation coordinates if you're dead?" Snotlout added.

"We're staying," said Hiccup firmly. "Besides, without coordinates we be more likely to die out in sea."

Fishlegs sighed. "He's right, we could be wondering the years trying to find an island and whether we are able to find new food or water on that island are very slim."

"We should worry about the monsters until we see them," said Ruffnut.

"And if we do see them we can take them down," said Tuffnut.

"Strangers as it is I do agree," said Toothless. "There's no need to worry yet."

"Now that settled, let's get going," said Ragnar.

"Just make sure that you're prepared to run as well as fight," said Hiccup.

"Aye, captain," Astrid nodded.

* * *

They kept on sailing down the canal, but soon a thick fog rolled in and they were unable to see what was ahead of them.

"Now what's out there?" Ragnar wondered.

Unbeknownst to them they were being watched.

"Hey, it's a pirate ship," said one of the lookouts.

One of them was held in a pair of binoculars and looked at the flag they were waving, but didn't recognise it. "A new group of pirates are here."

Hiccup and the others were keeping a lookout so that they would be caught unawares and that's when they saw movement near the rocks.

"I see movement," said Hiccup.

"Who are they?" Ragnar wondered

"Be on your guard everyone," said Astrid pulling out her axe.

Every single one of them got ready in case they needed to fight, though Fishlegs was shaking nervously.

Then to everyone's surprise they heard cheers coming from out of the fog and soon it cleared. Staring in front of them was the town that their two passengers had mentioned and everyone was outside cheering as if they were heroes.

"Welcome to the Grand Line!"

"Greetings good tiding great travellers!"

"We're happy to have you here at Whiskey Peak!"

"Those people seem to be happy that we are here," Fishlegs blinked.

"What the heck is wrong with them?" Ragnar frowned.

"Pirates are always welcome at our town!"

"Three cheers for the heroes of the sea!"

Snotlout and the twins were more than happy to soak in the cheers, though everyone else remained a bit suspicious.

* * *

Eventually they reached the port and a man with long blond curls approach them.

"Welcome," he said holding his arms out in a friendly manner. "My name is Icarus and it is my honour as mayor to welcome you to Whiskey Peak."

"I'm Captain Hiccup of the Dragon Rider Pirates," said Hiccup. "I have to admit that I wasn't expecting this kind of welcome."

"Well, we like to make everyone feel welcome," said Icarus. "I think you'll find this island specialises in music and liquor. Hospitality is a matter of pride in our town, the smiles run long and the liquor flows as bountiful as seawater. Would you permit us to throw a party in honour of your arrival so we may hear your tales of adventure?"

"Be glad to!" Snotlout and the twins yelled and immediately the two of them rushed towards the town hall.

"Idiots," Astrid muttered.

Fishlegs then approached Icarus. "So how long until the Log Pose records this island's magnetic field."

"Log what?" Icarus blinked. "Oh, such boring details we'll have to keep the now. Surely you would like to rest after your journey." He then turned to the villages. "Now let us prepare to party, sing and be merry, entertain our guests!"

Everyone immediately cheered.

* * *

It was late at night and the party was in full swing, there was one thing they could say about the villages they certainly knew how to throw a party.

The twins were telling outlandish tales to a bunch of villagers.

"We then landed on his back and rode the Seaking all the way to the island," said Ruffnut.

"And then we let him go back into the open sea," said Tuffnut.

"You're utterly amazing."

"I've never heard quite a tale like it."

The mayor then placed a tankard of mead in front of Astrid.

"Please, don't hold back on my account, drink up," he said.

Astrid merely smiled. "No thanks, but I'm not drinking."

"Don't worry what you have there is a very special drink," the mayor assured her. "Made by only the very sweetest premium grapes. It contains all the flavorful benefits of a fine wine, but zero alcohol."

Astrid pondered. "I see."

She then drank the tankard and beamed. "Yeah, you're right. It's delicious."

"We had an excellent grape harvest this year. Now to celebrate that harvest our traditional toast competition!" Everyone immediately cheered and mayor looked at Astrid. "It's simple, make a toast and a drink, it continues depending how long you hold your liquor. Last one standing is the winner, join us."

"Well, I suppose it would be rude not to join in," Astrid shrugged.

Ragnar was busy tasting the food.

"Not bad, not bad," he said as he looked to the chefs. "Though you could add a little more spice and a little less salt."

"Are you saying that our cooking is bad?" said one of the chefs.

"No, I'm just giving you some pointers," Ragnar shrugged.

"Then we challenge you to a competition to see you can make the best food."

Ragnar smiled. "You're on."

Hiccup and Toothless had decided to join in the competition with Astrid.

"Whoa, that's the Drake's tenth mug."

"The Captain isn't doing too badly either."

"No more," said the village and immediately dropped to the floor. "I think I'm done."

Though it was easy to see that Astrid was going to be the winner by far, she was drinking every single challenger under the table and still look as if she could still go on.

"That girl is drinking them under the table with mug number 12."

"More!" Astrid yelled holding out her mug has two more toppled over.

Snotlout was really enjoying himself as practically every single girl in town were around him.

"That pirate is trying to hit on 20 girls at the same time."

"We don't stand a chance against these pirates."

The mayor laughed. "This is truly a fun filled night, it pleases me to see you all enjoying this celebration with such vigour." His face then darkened. "Oh, yes indeed, I'm quite pleased."

* * *

Elsewhere in the town Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday were busy writing a letter to explain their actions.

"We formally admit our failure in our mission to secure food, however it should be duly noted that without the slightest concern of our well-being we bravely succeeded in leading the gang to Cactus Island. Sincerely and with best regards," said Mr 9 as he wrote the letter. "There, that'll do. Now we submit this and with any luck all is forgiven."

"Right, I'll drop it in the unlucky is box immediately," said Miss Wednesday as she made her way outside.

She then dropped the letter in a box just outside their house. "They'll deliver it to the boss for us. I hope it works."

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others soon began to slow down and one by one they began to fall.

"I'm calling it quits," said Toothless and he landed face first on the table.

"I'm right behind you buddy," said Hiccup doing the exact same thing.

"Those two are down after drinking 13 mugs," a villager laughed.

"Ah, come on," Astrid scoffed. "You two are quitting already."

"Only two left in there both women, down to the 15th mug" said a villager.

Astrid was still standing along with a nun, oddly enough and she looked to be quite muscular.

"My child, for fit for your own sake, there's no disgrace," said the nun.

Astrid laughed. "I appreciate the concern sister, but you're not going to make me quit that easy."

Ragnar had finally worn himself down all the cooking and eating.

"The pirate's cook down."

"Finally," said one of the village cooks.

The nun had finally reached her limit and I head hit the table. "I'm out."

"I win!" Astrid shrieked and then she too collapsed. "And now it's sleepy time."

"She's finally down."

"Whiskey Peak, what a marvellous town," said Ruffnut.

"I'm right with you sister," said Tuffnut and soon the two of them collapsed.

"I'm never going to leave this place," said Snotlout as he rested his head down on the lap of a beautiful young girl.

Fishlegs had been the first one to fall asleep, even before anyone else from the crew did.

The mayor smiled as he looked at all them sleeping soundly. "They finally warm themselves down and now their fast asleep. Sweet dreams brave adventurers."

* * *

The mayor then went outside and looked at the cactus glowing in the moonlight.

"My how does the cactus glow under the pale moonlight, as beautiful as ever," he smiled.

"If I may say your poetic skills beyond compare Icarus, I mean Mr 8," said Mr 9's voice.

Both he and Miss Wednesday were sitting on top of the building.

"Oh, it's you," said Mr 8 as the two of them jumped off.

"So where are they?" Miss Wednesday asked.

"They're falling…" He then turned and faced them with a dark expression, "straight to hell."

The nun then exited from the building with a splitting headache.

"Damn, my head is killing me," she groaned. "Our guests didn't have the courtesy to pass out gracefully so I doctored the drinks a little otherwise they would still be up drinking a sub to oblivion."

She then began to remove her robes to reveal herself to be a very muscular woman. "So tell me was it really necessary to put on this elaborate show for those idiots? I get it that no one wants to hear me whine, but it's my duty to point out the amount of food we wasted when we could have just ambushed them at the harbour. We're already short on supplies." Her eyes then turned to Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday. "It's not like anyone had high hopes for that whale meat or anything."

Mr 9 glared at her. "Well, why don't you go and trying kill that damn whale? We tried our best you know!"

"Both of you calm yourselves," Mr 8 snapped. "Before you question the validity of my plan, you should see this."

He then held out Hiccup's wanted poster and they all steadied openmouthed.

"What? 30 million Gil?" they gaped.

"For those morons?" said Mr 9 in disbelief.

"Don't be foolish," said Mr 8 as he put the wanted poster away. "Appearances can be deceiving, that goes for all of you."

The former nun and nodded rubbing the back of her head. "I'm sorry."

"It's no matter, our prey has been trapped and that is news that our boss will enjoy. For now confiscated anything of value from their ship."

"So what do we do with them now?"

"Kill them?" Mr 9 assumed.

"If they die the bounty drops 30%," Mr 8 reminded. "The government prefers the whole public executions. Now go, I want them alive."

"So sorry to interrupt," said a voice.

They quickly turned and to their astonishment they found Astrid standing on top of the building with axe in hand.

"Would you mind letting my friends sleep?" she asked with a smile. "They've had a long day on the journey was exhausting, you two should know that better than anyone."

Seconds later a villager exited the building with a frantic look on his face.

"Hey, Mr 8, Miss Monday, one of them escaped from the room when we weren't looking."

Miss Wednesday rolled her eyes. "She's right over there."

"Sneaky wretch," Mr 8 glared. "You should have stayed asleep with your friends."

"I spent a career fooling pirates and mercenaries alike, you really think you could afford me with your little stunt?" Astrid asked raising an eyebrow. Eyes then turned to the villagers who all drew weapons. "Judging from the scowls and she disguises and betting you all bounty hunters, your specialty is robbing drunk pirates that fool for your hospitality. Its original, I'll give you that at least. I count a hundred of you scumbags give or take and I'll fight all of you, you hear me… Baroque Works."

Their eyes immediately opened in horror.

"How do you know our name?" Mr 8 stared.

"A member of my crew used to be a similar line of work once upon a time, apparently your company try to entice him with an offer," Astrid smirked. "Obviously he said no, but he told me a few things about you guys. So, do the rules still imply, employee identities kept secret? Cheesy codenames? The boss is identity wear about also a mystery? Baroque Works, the criminal group that faithfully carried out their orders like herded sheep, now that some secret."

"This is a surprise," said Mr 8. "If you know all of our secrets then we're left with no other choice, but to kill you. And another gravestone shall be added to the cactus rocks tonight."

The truth was those cactus sized mountains weren't really cactuses, they were just odd cliff formations and what appeared to be spikes were actually tombstones, no doubt belonging to everyone the bounty hunters killed.

"Kill her!" Mr 8 ordered.

However when they looked up their eyes widened, because Astrid had completely vanished.

"She disappeared," Miss Wednesday stared.


	4. Baroque Works

Before the party Hiccup, along with Toothless, Astrid, Ragnar and Fishlegs knew instantly that something was up and decided to hold a small meeting in private.

"So we all agree that this is obviously a trap," said Hiccup looking at all them.

They all nodded.

"Should we try and leave?" Fishlegs asked.

"Have you forgotten about the Log Pose?" Ragnar reminded. "We can't leave until we get this island's magnetic readings. Besides, practically surrounded by the entire townsfolk."

"He's right, if we do try to make an attempt to leave they will be on us like a stampede," Toothless nodded. "We should play along and then make our move, I only have a pretty good idea who these guys are."

"Okay, but I think it's too dangerous for all of us to make a move at the same time," said Hiccup looking at them. "We don't know if we might encounter someone or something else, in might be best that only one of us distracts them and the others investigate the island."

"Okay, but who's going to act as a diversion?" Ragnar asked.

"I will," said Astrid as she sat up.

* * *

Back in the present, members are Baroque Works were completely astonished that Astrid had disappeared in a single second.

"She's disappeared," Mr 9 stared.

"What? But how the hell could she just disappear?" Mr 8 yelled.

They began looking around wildly trying to find any trace of her and more than a few of the bounty hunters were getting a bit anxious. Then suddenly they found her in the middle of the crowd just stared at her openmouthed.

Instantly they pulled out a set of rifles and pistols and aimed them straight towards her.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Fire!"

They then quickly fired, but they ended up shooting themselves as Astrid had disappeared once again.

"Incompetent morons, they just shot each other," said Mr 8.

"Yeah, and the pirates got away," Mr 9 nodded.

Mr 8 turned to the remaining bounty hunters. "Just kill her! She's only one woman!"

Suddenly he found the blade of an axe right beneath his chin and out of the corner of his eye could see Astrid standing next to him with a small smile on her face.

"Maybe you should ask yourself this, will one gravestone be enough?" she said.

Mr 8 was completely terrified and then suddenly bounty hunters appeared holding pistols and rifles.

"There she is! Now!"

Mr 8 realised that the result was going to be exactly the same as before and now he was in the crossfire. "No, don't shot! Wait, you're going to shoot me! _Trumpet Blast_!"

Realising that they weren't listening, he had no choice and pulled out a saxophone and there was a sound of gunfire. Astrid quickly jumped out of the way and watched as many the bounty hunters fell from the stream of bullets.

Mr 8 then turned to the remaining bounty hunters. "All right you idiots, where did she escape to this time?"

Astrid wasn't too far way hiding behind a building, Mr 8's last attack had caught completely by surprise.

"So that thing's a weapon, huh?" she said quietly to herself. "Dangerous, had better watch it."

"It seems as though this girl might actually be able to pull up a fight, even against us," said Mr 9.

Mr 8 was looking rather furious. "Is she really so arrogantly stupid that she thinks she can fight almost by herself? What kind of woman would even consider challenging us knowing that we're all with Baroque Works?"

* * *

The bounty hunters have been so busy finding Astrid that they failed to guard the others, Snotlout and the twins were still out of it. However, Hiccup and the others were still wide awake, they had only pretended to be cut succumb by the alcohol and the food.

"Sounds as if Astrid is keeping them busy," said Ragnar as he looked out the window.

Hiccup looked at Toothless. "Looks like you are right about them drugging our drinks and food."

"A bit cliché, but it's a common tactic amongst bounty hunters," Toothless shrugged.

"Should we be thinking about getting out of here?" Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup shook his head. "This is a perfect opportunity to find out more about this Baroque Works, I have a feeling that we might run into them again and I want to be prepared."

"What about them?" Ragnar asked gesturing to Snotlout and the twins.

"They wanted us dead it would have done it by now, they'll be fine and besides everyone on this island is too busy hunting for Astrid to worry about us."

"We better work faster won't be long until they figure it out," Toothless advised.

* * *

The bounty hunters were still looking around the town for Astrid, though they couldn't find a single trace of her.

"She couldn't have gone far."

"Let's find her men!"

Astrid smiled slightly. "Good, their attention is fully on me which gives Hiccup and the others time to investigate this place. All I have to do is make sure that they don't get bored."

"I've got you!" said a voice above her. A bounty hunter was standing on top of the roof pointing a pistol straight down at her. "Die!"

Fortunately for Astrid she was standing behind the door, which was open. She immediately jumped inside just before the bounty under pulled the trigger. Unfortunately, others had heard the gunshot and immediately rushed towards the house and aimed pistols and rifles directly at her.

Astrid quickly jumped towards a table and pushed it on its side, before hiding behind it. The bounty and immediately fired, the table was offering some minor protection, but the bullets were still penetrating the wood.

"Looks like that's not going to be too hard," she said with a small smile.

Astrid then quickly sliced with a table, catching the bounty and is completely offguard, and a split second later she was directly behind them with axe in hand.

"You guys are just too slow," she said.

Seconds later the bounty hunters fell to the ground with very deep cuts around their bodies.

However, she was not out of the woods yet as more bounty hunters were giving chase. This time however they were holding melee weapons, though Astrid knew they would fare any better than the rifleman.

"There's the sneaky rat! This way guys!" He then turned to Astrid, who was running just ahead of them. "Hold it!"

"So you guys can kill me, I think not," said Astrid.

"She's coming your way!"

Bounty hunters immediately appeared around the corner, blocking her path. Fortunately, there was a stairwell nearby and she immediately ran up it. When she reached the top she found more bounty hunters on the roof, one of them was holding a bazooka.

"She's mine," he said and fired the bazooka.

Astrid barely ducked in time and the cannonball struck the house opposite her. "I was a little too close."

The bounty hunters then approached her.

"Time to die."

They then heard a yell from one of the roofs in front of them and saw Miss Monday standing there. In a hand she was carrying a barrel and in a fit of rage she flew it directly towards them.

"Miss Monday?"

Astrid quickly spun around and used her axe to slash through the barrel, carving it into four pieces. Those pieces kept on falling towards them, but instead of heading Astrid they struck the bounty hunters instead knocking them off the roof.

"That wine must have cost a fortune, talk about a waste," Astrid smirked.

Miss Monday was absolutely furious.

A bounty hunter, then appeared directly behind Astrid and try to smash up with a large hammer. However, she sensed his approach, spun around and struck him with her axe slicing through the hammer and then slammed her shoulder into his face knocking him out cold.

"Another close one, I should be more focused on the battle then on banter, I'm turning into Snotlout and that's a nightmarish thought," she said to herself.

"Die!" a small voice yelled.

Astrid turned and saw a child charging towards him with a dagger in his hand. Astrid merely turned around slowly, disarmed him with the pommel of her axe and faced him.

A nun then immediately rushed towards the child and embraced him. "No, please have mercy on the little boy. I beg you, please kindly lady, have mercy on us." She then held out her cross and smirked. "Or try some blinding powder."

Powder then immediately exited out of the cross as she pulled on the necklace, but Astrid saw through their little ruse and swung her axe with blinding speed.

"Next time try that cheap trick on someone who is more likely to fall for it," she advised.

Both the nun and child were knocked out cold, Astrid had struck them with the flat of her blade. "The flat of the blade is mercy."

She then began to climb the ladder onto the next rooftop, knowing that the bounty hunters were directly behind her.

"Argh, she just keeps on climbing."

"Corner her!"

* * *

Hiccup and the others meanwhile were still investigating the building they were in Astrid was providing quite the distraction. So far they haven't found anything, not even a single coin.

"Not much treasure here," Fishlegs noted. "I thought that a group of bounty hunters like these guys would have stockpiles of it."

"I don't think they keep the money for themselves," said Toothless. "From what I've heard any funds they make are transferred to their boss."

"Who is this boss?" Hiccup asked curiously.

Toothless shrugged. "No clue, it's a very secretive organisation. I only know as much as I do because they tried to recruit me."

"Then I very much doubt they would leave information lying around," said Ragnar.

Hiccup nodded. "Maybe, but you never know they might miss something."

* * *

The bounty hunters were still chasing after Astrid climbing the ladders she had climbed earlier.

"There's no running now!"

Bounty hunter had managed to reach the top of the ladder, but Astrid merely stood there and grasped the ladder. She gave the bounty hunter a smile and he instantly knew what she was about to do.

"See ya," she said and pushed the ladder.

The ladder which was holding a good number of bounty hunters fell down on some more bounty hunters. Astrid then jumped onto the ladder as it was falling and use it as a springboard to jump to the roof opposite towards another group of bounty hunters.

"Watch out, she's heading right for us!"

"Shoot her!"

The bounty and it immediately opened fired on Astrid, but they were proving just how terrible shots they were.

Astrid then grasped her axe. " _Valkyrie Impact!_ "

She slammed the axe against the roof and it created a massive shock wave that knocks the bounty hunters to the ground. A split second later more bounty hunters jumped off the roof above her, but she merely scraped the ground with her axe and walked off.

The bounty hunters then landed exactly on the spot she had been standing a few seconds ago. "I wouldn't stand there if I were you."

Suddenly a large portion the roof collapsed in the form of a circle and the bounty hunters found themselves falling. Astrid then looked at the ground and saw a large shadow directly behind her, she quickly ducked just in time to avoid a ladder that Miss Monday swung. The ladder smashed into the building and broke in two, if she had been a few seconds slower that would have been her.

"I'm really cutting these things close," she said.

Miss Monday then immediately tossed what remained of the ladder aside and placed a knuckle duster around her fingers.

"It was a good effort, but there's no man that can best my strength," she snarled. Before Astrid could respond, Miss Monday grasped her throat and lifted her off her feet. "Now you die."

Astrid was finding extremely hard to breathe, she had to admit that Miss Monday was indeed very strong. Seconds later she slammed Astrid against the floor and then raised the first grasping the knuckle duster.

"Taste of my _Super Human Brass Knuckles_!" she yelled slamming her fist right on Astrid's face.

She struck with so much force that it actually created cracks within the roof.

On the ground, Mr 8, Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday saw the dust cloud and had a very good idea where it came from.

"Well, we've wasted a lot of time, but at least we finally put an end to her," said Mr 8 folding his arms. "Now let's go."

They were about to leave when suddenly they heard a scream and it sounded an awful lot like Miss Monday. They looked up and stared in horror as Astrid had grasped Miss Monday's head and she was desperately trying to free herself.

"Miss Monday?" Mr 9 stared.

Astrid smirked at her. "Unfortunately for you, I'm no man."

She then released her and she collapsed at the ground and looked as if she was out cold. Miss Monday's attack did leave small mark on Astrid's face, but it was only a scratch.

Astrid then looked down at Mr 8 and the others staring up at her. "Is that all you can offer Baroque Works? Because you're going to need to do a lot better than that."

Mr 8 and the others just couldn't believe that Astrid took down Miss Monday, even though they had witnessed it for themselves.

"It can't be, she really beat Miss Monday?"

"No, it's just not possible."

"Now it all makes sense," said Mr 8 with a sudden realisation. "The Marines must have made a mistake on that poster."

"It does make sense," Mr 9 agreed. "I can understand why she would have a 30 million Gil bounty put on her head. She must be the real Captain of those pirates."

Miss Wednesday nodded. "Yeah, she must be. It seems strange that that weakling would fetch such a high price."

"Even if this guy is the real Captain, this is getting disgraceful," said Mr 8 furiously. "The boss put us in charge of this town, and he's not going to be very pleased if we lose to one measly pirate."

"Well then looked as if we finally get to fight," Miss Wednesday smiled.

"Something you may not know," said Mr 9 looking up at Astrid. "In Baroque Works the smaller an agent's number is, the greater their power as well as their rank in the company. Take the two of us, Mr 9 and Mr 8, we are singledigit agents and don't forget Miss Wednesday. Our abilities are much greater than the riffraff, you've been fighting against so far tonight."

Astrid didn't look frightened in the slightest. "The one thing that I hate most of all is people trying to talk tough. If you really want to prove your worth, you should do it in a fight."

Mr 9 just glared at her.

Mr 8 then placed his saxophone to his lips. " _Trumpet Blast!_ "

A hail of bullets then immediately shot towards Astrid, but she quickly jumped out of the way before they struck.

"Let's go, Miss Wednesday," said Mr 9.

"Of course, Mr 9," she said and immediately whistled. "Come here, Karoo."

Then suddenly rushing her side was a very large duck and she quickly mounted on its back. "Come on, Karoo, show them how fast you are. Leave them in the dust."

Astrid blinked upon seen the large duck. "You kidding? A duck?"

He then heard laughter directly above her. "You get distracted so easily. How can you hope to follow my acrobatics?"

Astrid looked up and found that Mr 9 was standing on top of the rooftop above her, she had witnessed him doing impressive somersaults up towards the building. He then began to somersault his way down towards her with incredible speed.

"You better prepare for my _Bloody Bats!_ " he yelled as he grabbed two iron bats and swung them towards her. Astrid quickly blocked his attack with her axe and he landed in the middle of the roof. "You better be careful not to chip your precious axe."

Astrid merely just stood there. "What's the matter, you're too afraid to fight me?"

Astrid then immediately began swinging her axe towards him with incredible speed, forcing him to block though he could barely keep up. All the while she began to walk slowly towards him causing him to back away.

"What happened to your fancy acrobatics, huh?" Astrid asked.

"What's really carefully," said Mr 9 and began to somersault backwards.

However, he neglected to realise that he was now standing on the edge of the roof which meant that he was somersaulting between two buildings. By the time he realised this it was too late and began to plummet towards the ground with a mighty crash.

"Is this really the best they can do?" Astrid asked shaking her head.

"There's better," said a voice behind her. "I'm still here, are you ready?" Astrid turned and found Miss Monday standing there on top of her duck. "Take a look at this, what do you think?"

Astrid frowned as Miss Wednesday raised her hands above her head and that's when she noticed there was a pile perfume in her palm.

"Watch my _Perfume Dance_ ," she said as she began doing some sort of belly dance.

Astrid wasn't really sure what she was up to, but then she could smell something in the air. Before she could stop herself, she sniffed the air and suddenly found her body numb and she felt her knee. Obviously the dance was some sort of distraction while she unleashed the perfume across the area.

"Good girl," Miss Wednesday smiled.

She then began to attach what looked like small disc to her pinky finger. Attach that this disc was a wire that was linked to a small dagger.

"And now _Peacock Slasher!_ " she yelled as she began to spin the blade. "Go, Karoo!"

Karoo squawks and began rushing towards Astrid, she was utterly helpless there was nothing she could do to block this next attack. However, it turned out that she didn't need to do anything, because Karoo just ran right past her.

"You ran right past her!" Miss Wednesday yelled.

It was worse than that, Karoo had ran over the building sledge and soon the two of them began to plummet into the alleyway.

Astrid began to feel something back into her body, clearly the effects of the perfume were only temporary.

"Man, these guys are really bad at this," she blinked as he tried to process what just happened.

She then heard the sound of a horn and turned just in time to see Mr 8 aiming his saxophone directly at her. She had enough feeling in her body to move her legs and quickly jumped out of the way just before a barrage of gunfire was fired and quickly jumped into the hole she made earlier.

"She slipped down through that hole," Mr 8 cursed. "That won't keep her safe. Come back here woman, and get a taste of just how dangerous I am!"

Astrid was now taking cover behind a building. "That horn of his complicates things. How do I get close enough to fight?"

She then heard a yell and saw Mr 9 pulling himself out of the wreckage of a crate and he looked immensely angry.

"You may have won the first fight, but you won't get away with it," he snapped. "No tracks from you this time!"

Astrid blinked. "I didn't trick you, you jumped off a building."

Mr 9 clearly wasn't listening to him. "Now the my _Homerun_ _Sneaky_ _Bat!_ "

He then pointed one of his bats towards her and then fired a chain from its tip. Astrid had not been expecting this and wasn't prepared when the chain wrapped itself around her left forearm.

Mr 9 laughed. "What are you going to do now girly?"

Astrid narrowed her eyes furiously. "Do not call me girly."

Mr 8 then walk towards the edge of the roof and looked down at them. "Excellent work."

To make it even harder for Astrid to break free from the chains, Mr 9 had wrapped his own for arm with them.

"Come on, do it Mr 8, kill her now!" Mr 9 laughed maniacally. "You won't get away!"

"That's right," said Miss Wednesday as she stepped forward and was holding a dagger to Snotlout's neck. Astoundingly he was still out cold and completely unaware of what was around him. "If you even think about doing anything foolish, your friend will be paying the price."

Astrid tried to remain calm, judging from the fact that they had entered the building to grab Snotlout, they failed to notice the disappearance of Hiccup and the others. There were the same time this meant that the twins were now defenceless if Hiccup and the others were no longer in the room.

Mr 9 laughed. "Well done, Miss Wednesday. It looks like there's going to be no escape for the girl this time unless she wants her friend to die."

Astrid rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Figures that he would still be asleep even when he's been held hostage."

Mr 8 then pulled on his time. "Preparing to fire." Gun barrels then appeared from out of the coals in his hair and aimed directly at her. "Firing squad, ready!"

"What?" Astrid stared.

Mr 8 grasped his tie again. " _Trumpet Barrage!_ "

He then fired and bullets were now flying towards Astrid, she only had one option to get out of this alive and she was going to take it. With all her strength she grasped the chain and then spun around and used her momentum to send Mr 9 flying. Everyone gasped as Mr 9 was now in the direct path of the bullets that Mr 8 had just fired and seconds later there was an explosion as they struck him.

Astrid wasn't done within just quite yet, she then quickly spun around and sent him flying towards Miss Wednesday, who was too stunned to move. Mr 9 slammed both into her and Karoo and they were sent crashing into a building opposite.

" _Trumpet Barrage!_ " Mr 8 roared firing yet another barrage of bullets.

Astrid quickly made a run for it avoiding as he continued to fire with everything he had.

Astrid then prove that she was just as acrobatic as Mr 9 by ritually wall jumping towards Mr 8. He clearly had not been expecting this and was ill-prepared for defending himself against a powerful slash from Astrid's axe.

The moment that Astrid landed behind him he fell to the ground. "Well, looks like I'm done here. I would have the others have finished their investigation."

* * *

The remaining bounty hunters had seen Astrid mopping the floor with Mr 8 and the others were now running for it.

"Three single digit agents lost to one woman? I never thought that I would see the day that would happen."

"We've got to escape from here, but where do we go?"

"We're just going to have to find some place to hide until this all blows over."

Then suddenly they came to a stop when they came face-to-face with a vulture and an otter.

"The Unluckys are here! No!" they panicked.

Mr 13 and Miss Friday were standing there blocking their path.

"Now hold on a second, I know that it looks like were running away, but we're not we promise."

"Please, spare us. Please, don't report us to the boss, okay."

However, both Mr 13 and Miss Friday knew nothing of the word mercy and immediately pounced on them.

"Hold it!" said a voice.

Suddenly the two of them stopped what they were doing the bounty hunters looked up and saw two new figures had arrived.

"There's a lot of action tonight was such a small sleepy town," said a woman in a bright yellow dress and holding up a parasol in her a hands. "Shouldn't everyone be in bed?"

A man with black dreadlocks, dark shades and wearing a leather jacket chuckled. "The boss centres all the way to the front lines and this is what we find? What a pathetic little group."

Seconds later there was a small explosion and the three bounty hunters screamed.

* * *

Mr 8 had managed to make his way to the ground, though he was badly wounded as worthy others.

"I can't die here, I have a very important mission to complete, I must keep going," he said weakly.

"The three of you lost against a single pirate?" said a voice. "Now that's just sad."

They looked up and saw the two individuals that had arrived earlier and had taken down the escaping bounty hunters.

"Mr 5? Miss Valentine?" Mr 8 gasped.

"Really, can't do your jobs?" said Mr 5 looking utterly disappointed.

Miss Valentine laughed. "Well, that clearly the difference between our rank and yours."

Mr 8 narrowed his eyes. "You came here just to laugh at us?"

"Nah, that's a bonus," said Mr 5.

"We're here under the boss's orders," Miss Valentine explained.

Mr 9 laughed weakly. "With you guys here we can finally defeat her, she doesn't stand a chance against you."

"That's right," Miss Wednesday nodded. "Let's track her down and show her what Baroque Works can really do."

Mr 5 chuckled. "Seriously, Miss Wednesday, stop with the jokes. We didn't come here to clean up your mess."

Miss Valentine smiled at them viciously. "You really think that we would come all the way to the end of the Grand Line to hold your hands? Oh, you're even more pitiful than you look."

"B-but what mission are you here for?" Mr 9 frowned.

Mr 5 raised an eyebrow. "You mean you haven't figured it out. There are people whose crimes against the company are grave enough that the boss has sent us to deal with them. He said that someone had learned secrets. I don't know what secrets exactly, and I don't want to know, obviously someone else did.

"But knowing them as against company rules, our motto is mystery, everyone's identities meant to be strictly secret, no matter who they are. And if someone is dumb enough to know is around the boss' business… well then, that a crime punishable by death."

"So while we were conducting our search to find out who and to recover the boss' secrets, we learn something," said Miss Valentine. "It turns out, a rather high ranking individual from a certain kingdom has somehow managed to infiltrate Baroque Works."

Unbeknownst to them Hiccup and the others were listening to their conversation with great interest while remaining utterly silent in order to avoid detection.

"The kingdom?" Mr 9 yelled panic stricken. "W-wait, hold on a second, I may be wearing a crown, but I'm not a king or anything like that. I swear it's just than innocent little hobby."

"Shut up you idiot!" Miss Valentine snapped.

"You still don't get it," said Mr 5 shaking his head. "We mean the people from Alabasta. They're the ones that angered the boss."

Mr 8 looked panic stricken. ' _They know. It's all over now._ '

"Die! _Trump Barrage!_ " Mr 8 roared firing a stream of bullets from the curls in his hair and seconds later there was a huge explosion. "You will not lay a hand upon our Princess! Not while the Captain of Alabasta Security still stands!"

"Icarus!" Miss Wednesday cried.

When the smoke vanished to their horror they found that both Mr 5 and Miss Valentine were still alive.

"Icarus, Captain of Alabasta Security! And Princess Vivi Nefertari, of Alabasta Kingdom! We have come under the name of the boss of Baroque Works to see that you are both eliminated," said Mr 5 as he held a photo of Miss Wednesday wearing clothing there were only worn by the Royal family of Alabasta.

Hiccup and the others looked at one another at this revelation. Astrid had also been listening to the conversation on the rooftops.

"Well, this certainly got interesting," she said.


	5. All Out Battle

Icarus was firing everything he had at Mr 5 and Miss Valentine and Astrid was watching everything from the roof.

"It seems as if we been caught right in the middle of a conspiracy," she frowned.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were watching everything from behind a building.

"What you want to do?" Ragnar asked looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup frowned. "I'm curious to find why the Princess of Alabasta is doing infiltrating a company of thugs. I'm also wondering what Baroque Works is hoping to accomplish with all this secrecy."

"Secrecy is their motto, though I don't know why," said Toothless.

"But you heard him, anyone who even finds out even one secret is to die by their hands," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup grimaced. "I get the feeling the not going to allow us to live after tonight. Ragnar, Toothless, I want the two of you to get the ship ready."

"Okay, what are you and Fishlegs going to do?" Toothless asked.

"See we can't find some answers," said Hiccup.

* * *

Icarus was still firing everything he had at Mr 5 and Miss Valentine.

"Go on, Princess Vivi! You have to escape!" he yelled.

"Icarus!" Vivi cried.

Mr 5 then raised his finger and flicked something towards Icarus and then there was a huge explosion. When the smoke finally cleared, both Princess Vivi and Mr 9 watched as Icarus fell to the ground.

"Icarus!" Vivi screamed.

"Don't bother," said a voice above them.

They quickly looked up and saw Miss Valentine floating in midair, but then she suddenly began to descend towards them. She then swung a roundhouse kick towards Vivi, but she ducked just in time though it shattered her headband allowing her long black hair to cascade down her back.

She then quickly attached one of her spinning blades around her fingers and swung it towards Miss Valentine. However, she floating into the air once again and avoided the attack and then landed next to Mr 5.

"Dirty monsters," she glared.

"You mean you're really a Princess, Miss Wednesday?" Mr 9 stared. "Wow!"

"A very busy Princess right now, Mr 9," she snapped.

Astrid jumped off the roof and quickly grabbed Snotlout, pulling him to safety. "I think we've stayed out her welcome."

"Princess Vivi," said Icarus weakly.

"Oh, Icarus," she said looking at his broken body. "You're hurt."

"Vivi, please, forget about me. You must get away from here, for our homeland." Vivi just stood there shaking clearly conflicted about leaving him behind. "If you were to be harmed, Alabasta Kingdom would suffer. Please, Princess, you must hurry!"

Mr 5 then began to pick his nose. "If you think you can escape from us you're mistaken."

Vivi then attached another one of her spinning discs to her other hand and began spinning them around.

"Let's see if you can take me!" she snapped.

Then surprisingly, Mr 9 raised his arm to stop her holding his bat firmly in hand.

"This whole princess thing is pretty confusing, but we've been fighting together for a long time so get going," he said looking at her from the corner of his eye. "I'm going to buy you some time for a head start."

"Thank you, Mr 9," said Vivi gratefully.

"Pretty manly of me don't you think?" Mr 9 smiled. "Bye-bye, baby!" He then began to somersault his way towards the two of them. "I hope you're prepared for this!"

"All that is asked of us agents is to do our job and do them well," said Mr 5 five as he began to fiddle with the bogie in his finger. "Forming such prophetic friendships is for the weak, it's time that you learned that. _Minenose Fancy Cannon!_ "

" _Bloody Bat!_ " Mr 9 yelled swinging his bat with all his might.

Mr 5 then flicked the bogie and the moment it touched Mr 9's face there was a huge explosion. The explosion was so powerful that it sent him flying backwards and he shot right past Vivi and into the canal behind her.

"Oh no, Mr 9!" Vivi cried.

* * *

Astrid had seen the entire display and was utterly disgusted. "Now that's a disgusting technique."

Suddenly she felt two hands grasping her ankle, she looked down and saw Icarus looking at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"My lady I have a most unreasonable request, but I need someone with strength such as yours," he said.

"You have to be kidding, a few moments ago you tried it kill me," Astrid reminded.

"Both of those villains possess Devil Fruit powers and there's nothing I can do to stop them. That is why I'm begging you now, please, protect Princess Vivi of Alabasta, in my place."

Astrid couldn't believe what she was hearing.

* * *

Both Mr 5 and Miss Valentine were now closing in on Vivi, no doubt to finish what they started out to do.

Vivi quickly mounted Karoo. "Karoo, run!"

Karoo then quickly ran off as quickly as he could.

"And off she goes," said Miss Valentine.

"She won't get very far," said Mr 5 and then he ran off. "Let's go, Miss Valentine!"

"Right behind you, Mr 5," said Miss Valentine following him.

* * *

Icarus was still trying to plead Astrid to help Vivi.

"Surely you will be rewarded, if you can deliver the Princess safely to our noble home in Alabasta Kingdom," Icarus pleaded and then coughed out some blood. "I am just a humble servant, but I'm begging you to do this. Please, protect the Princess. I beg you."

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "In case you forgot, a few minutes ago you and the Princess were trying to kill me and hand my friends over to the Marines."

"Take it easy, Astrid," said Hiccup's voice. "We should at least try to hear him out."

Both Astrid and Icarus turned and found Hiccup and Fishlegs approaching them.

Icarus just stared. "Y-you two are awake?"

"Not just us," said Fishlegs.

"You really think that all others were foolish enough to believe your act?" Hiccup asked raising an eyebrow. "Now back to the deal, you know full well that we can't do this were nothing, especially if it's going to anger company like Baroque Works. So, what I want to know is what we're going to get in return."

"I'm just a simple soldier so I can't anything, but if you want to negotiate award you have to discuss it with the Princess," said Icarus.

"Indicating we have to rescue her first," Hiccup noted.

"You have to understand that her life is in danger."

Hiccup sighed. "Very well, we'll save your Princess. Fishlegs, you stay here with him, Astrid you're with me."

Astrid stared at him. "You can't be serious, 10 minutes ago you want to sell you to the Marines."

"That was then and this is now, besides they know more about Baroque Works than we do and that information can be very handy."

"You know the more information we have more danger we put ourselves in."

"I get the feeling that we're already in danger and everyone to stay alive we need as much information we can obtain."

Astrid sighed. "All right, let's go Captain."

Fishlegs watched as the two of them ran off.

"I'm so ashamed," said Icarus. "If I had been stronger, I could have protected Princess Vivi like she deserves."

"She'll be fine," Fishlegs assured. "Those two are really strong."

"If anything were to happen to Princess Vivi, the Kingdom of Alabasta would be—it would be done for." Fishlegs frowned at that began to wonder what he meant. "She must escape. She has too."

* * *

Vivi was still riding on top of Karoo as they were running away from both Mr 5 and Miss Valentine.

"There's a ship docked behind the Cactus Rocks," she said desperately. "We're going to take it and escape from this place, then will be on our way to Alabasta."

Then suddenly there was an explosion. "Karoo, stop!"

Karoo skidded to a halt and then exiting from the smoke was Mr 5.

"Oh no, it's Mr 5. They've found us." She then quickly pulled on the reins and pointed Karoo down towards an alley way. "Come on, Karoo. Move!"

Miss Valentine laughed as she landed on a crate watching as Vivi ran down the alleyway.

"It's cute that she is trying," Mr 5 smirked.

Vivi continued running down the alleyway, but then came to a sudden stop as she saw Miss Monday blocking the path holding a beam of wood in hand.

"Miss Monday?" Vivi stared.

"Go on," she said gesturing behind her. "You can reach the ships by going through here. I'll stay here and hold off the others."

"You sure?" Vivi asked.

"After losing to that blonde, we're all going to be punished for failing our mission anyway. At least if I do that, I can go down while protecting a friend."

Vivi looked as if she was going to cry.

"What are you waiting around for?" Miss Monday snapped. "If you get killed or captured, Mr 8 and Mr 9 would have sacrificed themselves for nothing. Now get going!"

"Thank you," Vivi cried and galloped off.

"First Mr 9 defective and now you," said Mr 5 looking disappointed. "Miss Monday."

"I am not going to let you pass, because I made a promise to a friend," she said defiantly.

Miss Valentine laughed. "That's adorable."

Mr 5 rolled back as sleeve then immediately charged towards her. "You are an utter disgrace…"

Miss Monday held the beam firmly in her arms and then thrust it towards him when he was close enough, hoping that he would have very little time to avoid it. Unfortunately, he managed to sidestep just the last second and avoided it and then he slapped his arm around her neck.

"To the name of Baroque Works!" Mr 5 roared.

Vivi was still running without looking back and then she heard an explosion. She turned and saw Miss Monday had fallen by the hands of Mr 5.

"No, Miss Monday," Vivi whispered.

Mr 5 smirked as he looked at her. "And that is why they call me the Bomb Man, you see I can make any part of my body exploding thanks to my Bomb-Bomb Fruit powers there hasn't been a single mission that I haven't failed to complete."

Vivi then heard laughter and saw Miss Valentine floating above spinning her parasol in behind her. "And thanks to the Kilo-Kilo Fruit power that I possess, I can bury that traitor Miss Monday in the ground forever. I can change how much I weigh whenever I want, right now I'm like not to be lifted by a slight breeze. But I think it's time I gained weight."

She then began falling and accelerating slowly she started to gain weight. "5 kg… 50 kg… a 100… 500… a 1000… _10000 Kilogram Axe!_ "

She then slammed into the ground right on top of Miss Monday and the entire ground shook as a new crater was created. Then the dirt began to fold in on itself varying Miss Monday into the ground.

"So do you really think you can escape from us?" Ms Valentine master she looked up at Vivi.

"You don't have a chance of getting out of here in one piece," said Mr 5.

Vivi was an utter shock after what she had just experienced. "I will survive. I will escape. I will make it back home to Alabasta Kingdom."

Mr 5 merely smirked as he began to pick his nose and pulled out a bogie. "Take this… _Minenose Fancy Cannon!_ "

He then flicked the bogie directly towards Vivi, but then Astrid appeared riding on top of Hiccup in his dragon form. She then quickly raised her axe in time to slice through the bogie in half, deflecting it and making it cause explosions around them.

"You!" Vivi stared. She then turned and saw the explosion had made some of the cliffs unstable and they began to cave in. "That could have been me."

"So, who was she?" Mr 5 pondered.

Astrid looked down at Hiccup. "I can't believe you made me slice through a bogie with my axe."

"Dammit!" Vivi yelled, not knowing that they were here to help her and immediately pulled out one of her spinning discs. "I do not have time for this, don't you ever give up!"

Astrid quickly spun around and sliced through the wire and then placed her axe directly beneath her throat.

"We're here to help, so just calm down," she said.

Vivi stared at her. "What? You're helping me?"

Astrid then jumped off of Hiccup. "I'm not the only one."

Hiccup then returned back to his human form. "You shouldn't forget about little old me."

Vivi just stared at him. "What can you do?"

"Just sit back and watch," said Hiccup.

* * *

Fishlegs meanwhile was with Icarus decided that now would be the best time to know more about Baroque Works.

"Baroque Works, exactly what kind of company is it?" he asked curiously.

Icarus looked reluctant to share that these of information, though after today his life was already in danger so it can hurt to reveal more information. "It's a secret crime syndicate, it specialises in assassinations, espionage and bounty hunting. The company is so secretive that not all the members know the bosses name or face, but they will still do everything that the boss commands them to."

Fishlegs frowned. "I don't understand it. Why would anyone join a company when they don't know who's running it?"

"The ultimate objective of Baroque Works is the creation of an ideal nation, and everyone who does well within the company now will guarantee high social standing within this nation. This is the promise that drives them to blindly follow."

Fishlegs nodded finally understanding. "That makes sense."

"The agent all have numbers as the codenames, the bosses codename is Mr 0, so the closer that agents number is to 0 the stronger and more skilled they are and the higher their future standing will be. The agents from Mr 5 and above are especially powerful. Incredibly so."

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and Astrid was still staring down both Mr 5 and Miss Valentine.

"So you must be the blonde that beat up all the lonely employees who were stationed out here," said Miss Valentine looking at Astrid.

"But why were the two of you want to protect the Princess of Alabasta?" Mr 5 asked.

"Let's just say we have our own reasons," said Hiccup simply.

"Well, one way or the other, we're going to have to eliminate the two of you. You see, you're in our way."

Miss Valentine laughed. "What a shame."

Astrid was about to step forward, but Hiccup outstretched his arm to stop. "I'll handle them."

Astrid looked at him. "You sure?"

"You have your fun earlier, only right that I get to have some fun."

Vivi stared at him. "You don't understand those two are incredibly powerful you won't stand a chance."

"I didn't get a 30 million Gil bounty for being weak," Hiccup reminded.

Mr 5 didn't look that impressed. "Shall we, Miss Valentine?"

"Yes, Mr 5," said Miss Valentine.

Immediately the two of them charged in towards them, but then Hiccup transformed into his dragon hybrid form and immediately launched himself at the two of them. He moved so fast that they had no time to avoid him as he grabbed hold of their faces and seconds later they went straight through the building opposite.

Vivi just stared open eyed, she had expect Hiccup to be quite that powerful.

In the house, Hiccup was looking over both Mr 5 and Miss Valentine as they tried to regain the bearings.

"Now you have really managed to get in the way of our plans," Mr 5 growled as he began to pick himself up.

"What happened? What's going on?" said Miss Valentine rubbing her forehead.

"Once we're through with you we'll kill your girlfriend," said Mr 5 as he glared at Hiccup.

Outside Astrid and Vivi just watched, not aware what was going on within the building. Suddenly there was a series of explosions and then launching out of the smoke was Miss Valentine floating in midair.

"Now I'm really annoyed!" she roared. "I hope you're ready to experience my Kilo-Kilo Fruit power! Prepare to be smashed into 1000 tiny pieces and buried a hundred metres in the ground!"

"Watch out, you have to get out of the way!" Vivi yelled looking at Astrid.

"I don't have to do anything, _he_ can take care of her," Astrid snapped.

Vivi had no idea who he was referring to and then her eyes widened as she watched Hiccup emerging from the wreckage of the building. He was in his hybrid form and within his hands he was dragging Mr 5, who was out cold.

"Unfortunately for you my scales can handle most explosions while in this form," said Hiccup.

Vivi stared at him. "H-he fought Mr 5 and won? He took out one of Baroque Works best agents."

"One down, one to go," said Hiccup.

Miss Valentine narrowed her eyes. "You'll never be able to reach me you know and all I have to do is increase my weight and smashing into the ground. There's no way that you can—"

She stopped, because Hiccup was now directly in front of her. She had been so busy talking that she failed to notice Hiccup had flown up towards her and use the current of the wind to prevent her from altering her to trajectory.

"Did you really think you're the only one who is able to fly?" Hiccup asked.

Miss Valentine panicked and the immediately increased weight hoping to avoid him, but that was a big mistake. Hiccup managed to grab hold of her arm and then immediately spun around and slammed her towards the ground as hard as he could.

Vivi just stared as Hiccup flew back towards the ground. "He was able to beat both Mr 5 and Miss Valentine in an instant?"

"Dammit," said Mr 5 as he lifted himself up. "How could we be beaten by that runt on our own turf? The name of Baroque Works will be shamed if we failed our mission here."

"Mr 5, we can still defeat them," said Miss Valentine positively. "We haven't failed yet."

"Let's go, Miss Valentine."

"Right, Mr 5."

The two of them immediately charge towards Hiccup at full speed.

"You can't beat us! Prepare to die at the hands of Baroque Works' officer agents!" Mr 5 roared.

Hiccup just stood then opened his mouth. " _Plasma Blast!_ "

Mr 5 and Miss Valentine then immediately came to a stop at the overwhelmed them, a split second later Hiccup fired a plasma blast directly at them and seconds later there was an explosion.


	6. Escape From Whisky Peak

Vivi was completely stunned after the display Hiccup had shown.

"He took down two of the Baroque Works agents," she stared. "Unbelievable."

Fishlegs then appeared. "Looks like you guys were able to sort things out."

Hiccup looked at him. "I thought you were staying with Icarus."

"He's fine and he told me to check on you guys, he was really concerned about the Princess," Fishlegs explained.

"Wait, Icarus sent you," Vivi blinked.

"He made a real fuss about how important it was to protect you," said Astrid folding her arms. "And I get the impression that it was more than because you were a Princess and after saving you I think we do deserve some answers."

Vivi nodded

* * *

Soon all them sat down as they began to listen to her story.

"Alabasta is a great kingdom, a peaceful kingdom, at least it used to be," she said looking at the ground.

"Used to be? Was the state of the country now?" Fishlegs blinked.

"We're in the middle of a civil war. In recent years signs of discontent began to appear, finally the people revolted and the kingdom fell into utter chaos. Then one day I learned of a secret organisation called Baroque Works. I found out that our people will be manipulated by this organisation, but I was the only information I could gather about them.

"I didn't know what to do so I went Icarus for help. You see he's kept a close eye on me ever since I was a child. I asked if he could help me to infiltrate Baroque Works so that I could see who was pulling their strings behind the scenes and what exactly they were up to."

Astrid smiled. "You've got some serious guts for a Princess. So, were you able to find out what their plan was?"

Vivi nodded reluctantly.

"To create an ideal nation," said Fishlegs and everyone looked at him. "Anyway, that is what Icarus told me. Is that what you found out?"

"It's not," she said shaking her head. "That was only the cover story that the boss was using, it's a lied to cover their tracks. Their true goals to take over Alabasta Kingdom, I have to get back somehow to warn everyone did tell them the truth and stop the fighting. If I don't do something… if I don't tell them…"

She then began to cry, she was he really cared about her people a great deal.

Hiccup looked at her. "So did you find out who was in charge?"

Vivi's eyes lit up. "What? The boss' identity? You shouldn't ask that!"

"But you know, don't you," Hiccup pressed.

"Ask me anything but that!" she pleaded. "If I tell you your life will be put in danger too!"

Fishlegs nodded. "I know that you want more information, Hiccup. However, this guy is trying to take over an entire country do we really want an enemy like that after us?"

"He's right, I don't care how you people are you wouldn't stand a chance against one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, against Viggo Grimborn."

Everyone was in utter silence and it only took Vivi a few seconds that she had slipped out the names she was trying to suppress.

"You had to say it," Astrid groaned.

To make matters worse both Mr 13 and Miss Friday were actually standing on the roof on top of them and had heard everything. Mr 13 drew very accurate sketches of their faces, hot on the back of Miss Friday and the two of them flew off to who knows where.

"Well, looks like we've just become the enemies of a War Lord," said Hiccup looking at Astrid.

"Nothing like having high-profile enemies on your tail," Astrid joked.

Fishlegs groaned. "Looks like we're all on the same boat now, literally."

"Looks like the three of us are going to be the very top of Baroque Works hit list," said Astrid leaning back.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "I just hope that were not biting more than we can chew."

"You have nothing to fear, it's going to be all right Princess," said a voice. "I've come up with a plan."

They quickly turned and saw the most disturbing thing they had ever seen in their entire lives. Icarus was standing there dressed, very poorly, as Vivi and under his arms he was holding three dummies.

"Icarus? What are you—" Vivi blinked.

"Well, this is gotten pretty weird," said Hiccup.

"Princess Vivi, please listen to me," said Icarus. "Once Baroque Works Intelligence Network learns what happens here agents will be sent after you immediately. And since they're aware that you have learned the boss' true identity you must…"

Vivi nodded. "Yes, knowing them they'll send 1000 agents after me."

"Thus my plan, disguised like this I will pretend to be you. I'll take these three dummies on board with me and I'll sail a straight course to Alabasta."

Hiccup looked at him curiously. "So those dummies are meant to be us."

"Decoy," Astrid deduced.

Icarus nodded. "While Baroque Works is busy chasing after me, the rest of you will head with Vivi to Alabasta Kingdom following a less direct route."

Hiccup folded his arms. "You are asking a lot, you know. Viggo is one of the Seven Warlords, making him a legalised pirate, he may have no bounty on his head now because of that fact, but before that it was worth 80 million Gil."

Fishlegs looked at Hiccup. "How do you know this stuff?"

Hiccup looked at him. "My Dad is an enemy of the Seven Warlords, it makes sense that he knows everything about all of them and he filled me in before he left me."

Astrid whistled. "That's four times more than Arlong's bounty."

"Will you do this?" Icarus asked looking at Hiccup.

"We're already on the hit list, we might as well," Hiccup shrugged.

"We are forever grateful."

* * *

They soon made their way to the ship that was parked on the other side of the island.

"Now I, Vivi, leave from here," said Icarus trying to mimic Vivi's voice rather poorly.

"Great limitation," Hiccup sighed.

"Are we sure this is really going to fool anyone?" Astrid asked.

Icarus then looked at Vivi. "Princess, please give me the Eternal Pose."

Vivi then reluctantly handed him what appeared to be an hourglass with a Log Pose needle inside.

"What's an Eternal Pose?" Fishlegs blinked.

"You never heard of it?" said Icarus looking rather surprised. "You could say that it's like a permanent version of the Log Pose, where as a Log Pose will always lead sailors to the next island on the course, an Eternal Pose will for ever remember the magnetic energy of the island that is stored inside of it. So, it will always point to the island and none other and this Eternal Pose is set for Alabasta Kingdom."

"And you're going to use this to set your course home?" Vivi asked looking up at him.

"Princess Vivi, please take the indirect island hopping route to Alabasta, I have never gone that way myself, but you should only pass through two or three islands if you follow the Log." He then looked at Hiccup. "Please, take care of the Princess in my absence."

"You have my word," Hiccup promised.

"Icarus…" said Vivi looking at her guardian with a sad expression.

"I expect that your journey is going to be a difficult one," he said with a small smile. "Please, be careful."

"Icarus…" She looked as if she wants a more, but she swallowed her words and then extended a hand which Icarus shook. "See you soon."

They then watched as Icarus set sail.

"May we meet again safely in our homeland," he said softly. He looked towards Vivi with a sense of pride. ' _It's up to you to save our kingdom, Princess._ '

"And off he goes, he's a very brave man," said Hiccup.

"What is more he is a very reliable man," Vivi smiled.

However, suddenly and without warning, the ship exploded just a few yards away from the island. Everyone just stood there in a state of shock as they could see nothing left of the ship.

"Their already after us? That's impossible!" Fishlegs stared.

"We have to leave," said Hiccup.

Astrid quickly looked at Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, the Log!"

Fishlegs looked at the Log Pose and discovered that it was now set for the next island. "We're fine, we're all set."

"I'll go get Snotlout and the others, the rest of you head to the ship," Hiccup instructed.

Vivi was still an utter shock looking at the wreckage of the ship.

"Vivi, we have to leave!" said Fishlegs rushing towards the Princess. "If they get is now all be for nothing." However, she was still in a terrible state of shock and wasn't moving an inch. Fishlegs then placed his hand on her shoulders and looked at her. "Don't worry, we'll get you home. I know our crew doesn't look like much, but we're strong. We managed to save the East Blue and I'm sure that we can take Baroque Works and Viggo. They are the ones that should be worried."

Hiccup had managed to find Snotlout still fast asleep in the street and then made his way to the building where the twins were still fast asleep. He had no time to wake them up so he transformed into his hybrid form and immediately flew off towards the ship as quickly as he could.

* * *

Fishlegs had finally been able to convince Vivi to move and soon they were heading straight towards the ship as quickly as they could. With any luck Toothless and Ragnar had managed to get prepared to sail and restock on supplies.

"Hurry, Vivi!" Fishlegs yelled.

"Coming!" said Vivi running as quickly she could and that's when she remembered that Karoo wasn't with them. ' _Karoo isn't here._ '

* * *

Floating within the wreckage was a black haired young woman wearing a cowgirl outfit.

"A decoy, that's almost cute," she said without showing the slightest bit of emotion.

* * *

Hiccup finally arrived with Snotlout and the twins and found the ship was ready to set sail. Astrid had already informed Toothless and Ragnar the situation, which save them a bit of time.

"I've got them," said Hiccup as he landed on the deck dropping the unconscious Snotlout and the twins onto the deck. "Amazingly they're still out cold."

"Figures they would sleep through all this," Astrid grumbled.

"Astrid informed us of the situation," said Ragnar.

"And the ship is ready to set sail," Toothless added.

"We don't have time to look for him," said Fishlegs' voice.

They immediately looked down and saw Fishlegs and Vivi had arrived, though Vivi seemed in reluctant to leave just yet.

"I'm not just going to leave him here," she said firmly.

"But listen—!"

"What's the problem?" Toothless asked looking over the side.

"Apparently her duck has gone missing and now she's refusing to leave without him," said Fishlegs.

"Do you mean this duck?" Ragnar asked pointing to Karoo, who was standing next to him.

"He's here?" Fishlegs and Vivi stared.

"He was here before we got here," Ragnar shrugged.

Now knowing that Karoo was with them, Vivi immediately boarded the ship along with Fishlegs.

"There is a tributary just up the river, if we take it we can get out of sea faster," Vivi informed them.

Hiccup nodded. "All right, let's go."

They quickly unfurled the sails and set out to sea.

"Hey," said Toothless as he approached Vivi. "How many people do you think that Baroque Works will send after us?"

"I'm not sure," she said honestly. "I know that there's about 2000 loyal employees in Baroque Works and I've heard there are several places like this that are settled up in the area."

Fishlegs quivered. "They might actually send 2000 people after us?"

Eventually Snotlout and the twins awoke.

"What?" said Snotlout as he sat up.

"What happened?" Tuffnut asked rubbing his head.

"Hey, the ship's leaving," said Ruffnut stunned.

Astrid rolled her eyes at the three of them. "Finally awake, huh?"

"Hold on a second!" Snotlout yelled as he jumped to his feet. "Can't we just stay one more night?"

"One night," the twins pleaded.

"This island is filled with amazing cute girls."

"Who knows when we will have this much fun again," said Ruffnut.

"Or enjoy such lovely food," said Tuffnut.

"Even pirates deserve a vacation!" Snotlout yelled.

The three of them kept on yelling constantly, unaware of what had transpired of the last few hours alone.

"Remind me again why they're part of the crew?" Toothless asked and then looked up at Astrid. "Astrid, will you explain it to them?"

"I just did," she said shaking her hands.

Toothless blinked. "Okay, that was fast."

"I left out the complicated parts."

Astrid had resolved this by knocking the three of them out cold once again.

* * *

Eventually they reached open sea, but it was hard to tell with the dense fog.

"We should reach the open seas soon," said Vivi.

"Looks like the sun is coming up," Hiccup noted.

"Good, we could do with the light," said Fishlegs.

"I'm just glad that we got away from the people that were chasing us," said a voice.

"That's for sure," Astrid nodded in agreement.

"With all this fog we will need to be careful to avoid the rocks," said the voice.

"I'll take care of it," Fishlegs assured.

It took them a few seconds to realise that no one on board recognised the voice.

"Wait, who was that?" Hiccup asked.

"This ship is nice," said a voice.

They quickly looked up and saw sitting on the railings of the upper deck was a blackhead girl, she was the same age and was wearing a cowgirl outfit. She was looking down at them with a very focused look and those forest green eyes of hers were hypnotic.

"What? Who's that?" said Toothless reaching for his swords.

"I-It's you," said Vivi horrified.

"I just happened to run in to dear Mr 8 a little ways back, he didn't look so good," she smiled.

"So you killed Icarus," said Vivi giving her very dark look.

"What are you doing on my ship and how did you get here? Who are you?" Hiccup demanded.

"Answer him," said Vivi furiously. "What are you doing here… Miss All Sunday!"

Fishlegs looked at her. "So you know who she is? Which of the numbers guide as she partnered with?"

"Her partner is Mr 0… the boss."

"Viggo's her partner?" Fishlegs gasped horrified.

"Meaning she's quite dangerous," Hiccup concluded.

"She was the only one who knew the boss is identity," said Vivi as she looked up at Miss All Sunday. "That's how we found out who he actually is, by following her back to him."

Miss All Sunday merely smiled. "To be accurate, I allowed it."

"I know you knew that we were there, you were the one who told the boss what we knew! Weren't you?" Vivi glared.

"That's right."

"You still haven't told us what you think you're doing here!"

"Oh, right," she sighed. "You were just so serious about the whole thing that I couldn't help myself. A Princess doing whatever it took to help her country while making herself enemy of Baroque Works. The idea was just so… ridiculous."

"You killed him!" Vivi roared.

Then suddenly appearing out of nowhere was Snotlout, who was holding a pistol in his hand pointing it at Miss All Sunday's head, and the twins were pointing their swords at her. Ragnar pulled out his own pistols, Toothless drew one of his swords and Astrid held a tight grip on her axe.

"So, do you have any idea what's going on?" Tuffnut asked.

"Not a clue," said Ruffnut.

"All I know is this chick is trying to harm us," said Snotlout.

Miss All Sunday didn't look bit concerned that she was surrounded and closed her eyes. "I would appreciate it if you would—" Suddenly Snotlout and the twins were knocked backwards, "stop pointing those things at me."

Suddenly something slapped the weapons out of Astrid and the others hands, it in take them long to figure out how she accomplished that.

"You don't mean…" Toothless stared up at her.

"She's eaten…" said Vivi.

"A Devil Fruit," Hiccup finished.

"But which one? What's her power?" Astrid asked.

"Now there's no need to get so excited," said Miss All Sunday looking at all them. "You can all calm down, I haven't been given any orders to follow here. I have no reason to fight you."

Hiccup looked at her curiously. "Then why are you here?"

She looked at him curiously. "So you're the captain, I've heard so much about you… Hiccup Haddock."

"Seems as if my reputation has even reached these waters," Hiccup noted.

"Bad luck… take up a Princess, who Baroque Works has already made up their mind about to see eliminated. Protected by a mere handful of pirates, but your luck gets even worse, because the direction that your Log Pose is indicating means that the name of the next island… is Little Garden. We won't even need to lift a finger, you'll all be dead long before you reach Alabasta."

"And I don't suppose you tell us why that is?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough, but there is a way out of this mess and to prevent yourself from being wiped out," she said as she tossed something to Vivi.

Vivi looked into her hands and saw that she was holding an Eternal Pose. "An Eternal Pose?"

"Using that you can just skip as Little Garden without stopping," Miss All Sunday explained. "Straight to an island near Alabasta, the Pose points to a place known as Hunter Island. None of our agents know that course so you won't be followed."

Everyone looked at her as she had just gave them quite a conflict contain conundrum.

"Why are you giving this to us?" Vivi demanded.

"It has to be a trap," said Toothless.

"Oh does it?" Miss All Sunday smiled.

Vivi looked at the Eternal Pose. ' _What am I supposed to do? Don't want to accept a gift from someone like her, but these people have taken me on their ship, the safest course might be best._ '

Hiccup then snatched the Eternal Pose from her hands. "If we are to face Baroque Works, I would rather it was on our terms." He then transformed into his hybrid form and then smashed the Eternal Pose to pieces.

"Are you sure that was the best course of action?" Fishlegs asked nervously. "What if she was trying to help us?"

"You're not the one that decides whether ship goes," said Hiccup as he looked up at Miss All Sunday.

She looked him for a moment. "Well, that's too bad."

"Nothing personal, but after witnessing you murdering Icarus I can't really trust anything you give us," said Hiccup simply.

"Sorry to hear that, I'm sorry that you didn't accept my offer," she said as she walked off. "If you survive I hope we meet again."

"At least will be on our terms," said Hiccup as he reverted back to his human form.

They then watched as Miss All Sunday jumped over the side and landed on a large turtle. The fog had been so thick they didn't even notice that it was floating next to them.

"What is that thing?" Toothless stared as he looked over the side.

"It looks like a very big turtle," said Ragnar.

Vivi then fell to her knees. "That woman, I don't even have the slightest idea what's going through her head."

"Then there's no point thinking about it is there," said Astrid.

"Can someone please explain what's going on?" Snotlout asked impatiently.

* * *

They eventually managed to exit the fog and everyone informed Snotlout and the twins of what had transpired on the island.

"So the island was just a base of bounty hunters and now we have a secret organisation on our back which is controlled by one of the Seven Warlords," said Snotlout folding his arms.

"That about sums it up," Hiccup shrugged.

"Excuse me," said Vivi looking at all them. "I'm sorry, but is it really all right that I'm on your ship? I'm just causing you a whole lot of trouble."

"I'm afraid it's a little late for apologies," Astrid pointed out. "I need if you don't want to cause us trouble you should have told us who you were."

"Sorry about that," said Vivi looking at her awkwardly.

"Well, at least we know where we are headed too," said Toothless.

"Little Garden, huh?" said Ragnar curiously. "She said that chances were we were going to die island."

"Oh, we're not going to die, not as long as we work together," said Hiccup.


	7. Try Hard, Gustav

Hiccup and the others were still sailing towards Little Garden when the wind suddenly vanished without warning.

"Looks like we lost the wind again, if this keeps up getting to Little Garden is going to take forever," said Fishlegs. "We won't be moving for while."

Vivi sighed. "We're starting to run out of time, we need to go."

Astrid placed a hand on her shoulder. "Try not to worry so much, we're going to get you to Alabasta as quickly as we can. I'm sure the wind will pick up soon."

Vivi then turned her eyes to Hiccup, who was fishing with the rest of the boys. "It seems a bit odd. For someone with a 30 million gil bounty on his head, your captain sure doesn't seem to be a particularly terrifying pirate."

"I know it may be tough to imagine, but he has actually beaten some of the big names out there," said Astrid with a smile. "Like Arlong, the Fishman that was determined to rule the East Blue… and Kreig the Pirate Commodore… also Captain Hagen, a mysterious pirate who was notorious for his cunning."

"You left one out," said Toothless.

Astrid blinked, not sure who is referring to.

"Axe-Hand Morgen, the Marine captain who had an axe for a hand."

Astrid nodded. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about him."

Vivi stared. "The Axe-Hand Morgen? I've heard of him before, from what I know he's feared throughout sailors throughout the East Blue for his strength and cruelty. You're saying that Hiccup even beaten him."

Hiccup smiled at her. "Actually he was one of the first foes I took down when I began my life as a pirate. Now that you brought him up, I wonder what Gustav is up to these days. I wonder if he still in the Marine base."

"Who do you mean?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup forgot that only he and Toothless had been that the very beginning. "Oh, Gustav was a small kid that I met on the very first day I set out to sea."

* * *

Gustav was currently in the middle of a dream, he dreamt that he was now a sublieutenant on a marine ship.

"Sublieutenant, we're ready to set sail, sir," said one of his men.

"All right, all ships set sail at once!" he ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

They then began to set sail out to sea.

' _Dear Hiccup, it's me Gustav, how are you? I've been working really hard since the last time I saw you, there have been tough times along the way but now I finally made it. I have become an officer within the Marines, just like I always dream I would._ '

However then suddenly shooting out of the water was a giant Morgen.

"It's Axe-Hand Morgen!" Gustav panicked.

"Gustav! I am going to send you to Hell!" said Morgen as his skin began to melt away.

He then swung his axe down towards the ship, but then a giant Hiccup in his hybrid form appeared and grabbed it.

"Hiccup?" Gustav stared.

"Hi, Gustav," Hiccup smiled. He then raised his fist. " _Dragon Fist!_ "

He then slammed his fist right into Morgen and then sent him flying across the sea.

Gustav just stared at him in awe. "Whoa, that absolutely amazing."

* * *

However, he suddenly awoke when he fell out of his hammock and landed right on top of Sven's crotch, waking him up with a start.

Gustav immediately took in his surroundings. "A dream? I was dreaming the whole thing?"

Sven glared at him. "Hey, you, get the Hell off my bed!"

He had a little too loudly awaking everyone in the barracks and immediately began tossing whatever they could get their hands on at the two of them.

"Shut up!"

"Idiot Chore Boy!"

"Get back to bed!"

A fish bowl landed on top of Sven and he appeared to be saying something, but Gustav couldn't quite hear him.

* * *

The next morning, Gustav was at work sweeping the floors.

' _So anyway, Hiccup. I am now working at the Marine base as a Chore Boy. Oh, and you remember, Axe-Hand Morgen's son, Sven… well, he was given sure duty along with me_.'

Sven didn't exactly embrace the work, he had been so used to have been so spoiled because of his father's position that manual labour was a foreign concept to him. Of course now with his father rank now stripped, all those privileges had disappeared along with his rank.

"Hey, quit slacking off!" said a Marine punching him on top of the head.

"Ouch!" Sven moaned.

"Hey, Chore Boys, wash the windows when you're finished here," said another Marine.

Gustav saluted eagerly. "Sir!"

"And don't forget to clean the mess hall too."

Sven stared at them. "But what about our meal, huh?"

"You can forget about lunch, there's nowhere you going to be done by then."

"Maybe you will be done by dinner."

Sven looked horrified and fell to the ground. "But I'm about to starve to death."

Gustav looked at him. "Are you all right?"

"Sven! Gustav!"

"Sir!" Gustav saluted.

"You remember that neither of you were qualified to join the Marines."

"Yet you would generously given to join as has Marine Chore Boy for now."

Sven grumbled under his breath. "Like an offer to clean your toilets is really generosity."

Gustav, however, was more than happy to clean out the toilets. "Yes, sir! I remember, if there's anything at all I can do I'll do it just give the order!"

The two Marines were bit taken aback with this announcement.

"No, that'll be all for now."

"You boys work hard."

The two of them then walked off.

"You can count on us, sir," said Gustav as he stood to attention and saluted. "We would be honoured to wash and fall your laundry as well if you like!"

Sven turned on him. "Are you crazy? You don't have to go out of your way and give us more work."

"Well, after all we are Chore Boys, Sven," Gustav pointed out as he continued to sweep the floor. "And work is what Chore Boys do."

"Yeah, is it?" Sven groaned. "Well, if you want to suck up, you can do it yourself!"

* * *

Later that day, the two of them began clean the windows, or to be more accurate Gustav was cleaning the windows while Sven leaned on the roof grumbling.

"I can't stand this," he said and disgust. "Gustav, can be the model Chore Boy if he wants but why do I have to do it? I remember the good old days."

Those good old days were the days when his father was still the captain of the base and he was being waited on hand and foot by the Marine soldiers under him. He abused this position ordering them around even the most simple things, like getting him his cocoa and yelled at them when he spilled it upon himself.

"Ah, life was sure good back then," he said thinking back. He then sat up remembering when everything went downhill. "Dammit, if wasn't for that stupid dragon guy none of this would have happened. He showed up and ruined everything, thanks to him, my father lost his position as a Marine captain. It's all his fault, it's because of a dragon guy that I'm stuck it doing stupid chores instead of living the good life."

He had been so busy feeling sorry for himself that he failed to notice Gustav approaching him.

"Hey, Sven," he said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Sven immediately swatted his hand away. "What you want? Why are you touching me like that?"

Gustav frowned at that response. "Well, I'm sorry, I just want to see whether you all right you know, one friend with the other."

Sven glared at him. "Your friend? And why the heck would you and I ever be friends?"

"Well, we're both Chore Boys after all."

Sven snorted. "I shouldn't be in a place like this, doing stupid chores and I wouldn't if it wasn't for that dragon guy."

"You really shouldn't blame everything on Hiccup like that," said Gustav. "It isn't his fault, he was just doing the right thing. You can't just blame your fate on other people all the time and expect to solve everything. That's a sign of weakness, don't you think?"

Sven was now furious with that remark. "A weakness?"

"For long time you use your father's power to get through life, things are different now. We have to work long and hard on our own to accomplish our dreams."

"Oh, please."

"You know my dream, some down going to be a great officer in the Marines. I'll chase bad guys and defence justice."

Sven had to admit that the prospect was tempting, but he quickly shook it out of his head. "How stupid can you be?" he said and grabbed the helm of his shirt pulling him towards him. "A wimp like you becoming a Marine officer like my dad? No way, that'll ever happen."

Gustav wasn't intimidated in the slightest. "I know it will. Thanks to Hiccup I know that I can do anything that I want. So I decided to be like Hiccup and do anything, even risk my own life to achieve my final goal. Well, now we can work hard and reach our goals together."

Sven was absolutely furious and then punched him across the face. "Forget it! You think I'm going to listen to this? What the heck makes you think you can tell me what I should do? And what could you have possibly learned from that pathetic excuse for a pirate?"

"Don't talk about, Hiccup, like that!" Gustav yelled and pounced on him. Soon the two of them were wrestling. "I haven't done anything except for trying to help you out!"

"I don't remember asking for your help!" Sven roared punching him.

Gustav then pinned him to the ground and began punching him on the face. "Sven, will you stop acting foolish!"

Sven rolled over so he was now on top. "Oh, you're calling me a fool!"

Their little stuff did not go unnoticed by the Marines in the training yard and eventually the Commander came out to see what was going on.

"What's going on here?" he demanded.

"Sir, the Chore Boys are fighting on the roof!" said one of the Marines.

"Well, why are you standing here? Stop them!"

Too late, the two of them had been so busy wrestling that they failed to notice that they were close to the ledge and eventually they fell. They slammed into some crates that were next to a cannon, but their impact caused the cannon to turn to point towards the Marines and it fired prematurely.

The Marines immediately jumped out of the way, no one was hurt, but sadly the cannonball destroy the mess hall.

Everyone was utterly silent as the commander turned towards them furiously. "You two!"

"W-we're sorry, sir!" they cried.

* * *

Later that day they found they were at Rica's Tavern and her mother gave them a a of sandwiches.

"Really? That explosion earlier was from you guys," said Rica staring at them.

"They didn't kick you out of the Marines did they, Gustav?" her mother asked looking concerned.

"Thank you, ma'am," said Gustav as he took one of the sandwiches. "Actually they allowed us to stay enlisted."

"Yeah, but we had to agree to work for free for 50 years," Sven pointed out as he one of the sandwiches. "Getting kicked out would have been so much better."

"You too could use some cheering up," said Rica's mother.

"Yeah, look at this Gustav," said Rica Polly out a newspaper which showed Hiccup running away from Smoker in Lougetown. "' _Dragon Conqueror Hiccup, Brings Havoc to Lougetown and Manages a Baffling Escape from Captain Smoker_ '."

Gustav stared at it. "Hiccup's picture. You realise what this means? Hiccup is headed to the Grand Line. At last he is making his way closer and closer to achieving his final goal."

* * *

The next day, the Marine base was receiving a very special visitor and everyone was at their best to make the place look presentable.

"Attention!" said the commander, everyone immediately stood to attention and saluted. "I will now inform you about the nature of our mission."

Then suddenly appearing on deck was Morgen, the prisoner's uniform and wearing chains.

Sven had been so busy being an interested with what was going on he was unaware that his father was on deck. Gustav then quickly shook his arm to get his attention.

"What do you want?" Sven grumbled looking at Gustav. Gustav then pointed out Morgen and his eyes widened. ' _It's my dad!_ '

"Captain Morgen is being sent to Marine Headquarters to face a court martial for the crimes of military exploitation and cruel and unusual treatment to civilians," the commander announced. "Our mission is to transfer this prisoner to Vice Admiral Wrinkly."

To say that this was quite daunting to Gustav and Sven would have been an understatement.

* * *

Later that day, the two Chore Boys when the cargo hold cleaning the cannonballs and swords.

"So I guess it is really going to happen," said Sven breaking the awkward silence. "I mean I know he deserves to be court-martialed and all that… I guess it given all the stuff that he did. But honestly, even after all that, I still respected him. He's my dad you know, and no matter what he did, he was still my idol. But I guess he did take things a little too far, huh?"

He then began to cry and a tiered dripped onto the cannonball he was cleaning.

"Dammit," he said and brushed the tears out of his eyes. "Why? Gustav, do you think they're going to execute him?"

"I don't know," said Gustav honestly.

"I guess I should probably be ready for something like that to happen, huh? But he's my dad."

Gustav looked at Sven sympathetically. "Oh, Sven."

"Marines! All hands on deck!" a voice yelled above deck.

"All in!" the commander ordered.

* * *

Sven and Gustav stopped what they were doing and ran up on deck and they saw a large dreadnought class ship heading towards them.

"It's Vice Admiral Wrinkly," said a Marine.

Vice Admiral Wrinkly was a legend within the Marines, he went toe to toe with the King of the Pirates himself and one of the few to survive. He was intelligent, an expert in hand-to-hand combat and loyal to his men to a fault.

They could see standing on deck was the Admiral himself, he was over 70 years old, but he was still stranded into elephants. He was quite muscular and looked as if he could survive a storm head on.

"So that's Marine Vice Admiral Wrinkly, a man they call The Fist!" Gustav gasped. "He's a great hero of the seas that travels all over the Grand Line."

The ship soon came alongside their own and a gangplank was lowered onto the deck. The Admiral then started to make his way aboard.

The commander immediately saluted the moment he came on deck. "Vice Admiral Wrinkly, thank you for coming all this way. We are pleased to deliver Captain Morgen to you."

The Marines then dragged Morgen towards the Vice Admiral, Gustav had to hold back Sven so that he didn't interrupt the transaction.

Wrinkly looked at Morgen. "You're a disgrace the Marines, how you got a promotion is beyond me."

"I earned promotion," Morgen growled.

"And yet you abused it."

Morgen growled at him. "At least I'm not a pathetic old geezer past his prime."

"Morgen!" the commander snapped. "Vice Admiral Wrinkly deserves to be treated with respect from the likes of you!"

"Let's just get this over with, bring on board," Wrinkly ordered.

Then suddenly Morgen swung his axe and struck Wrinkly, before he had time to react. Everyone was standing there in shock apart from Wrinkly's aide who immediately reached for his sword. Morgen then quickly snapped the chains around his arms and then grabbed Sven, placing his axe beneath his chin.

"No one move!" he roared. "If anyone moves a muscle, I'll hack this Chore Boy up and feed him to the sharks!"

"But Daddy… why are you doing this?" Sven whimpered as he looked up's father.

"Sir, please stop this, Sven's your son," Gustav pleaded. "How could you do something like this?"

"My son?" Morgen growled. "What do I need with the son? What I want now is freedom, I don't care about his life, I'll him cut into 1000 pieces if I have to!"

"B-but Daddy?" Sven cried.

Morgen then backed away end stepped into a longboat, he then lowered it into the water and sailed away from the two ships laughing. Unfortunately, he had taken Sven with him as an insurance to prevent them from firing upon him.

"Help me! Somebody help me please!" Sven cried.

"Good riddance you fools!" Morgen yelled triumphantly as he sailed away.

"Sven!" Gustav cried as he looked over the side of the ship.

"Ready the cannon," said Wrinkly's aide.

Gustav turned and saw the Marines were aiming a cannon directly at Morgen. It became clear that they didn't really care about the life of a single Chore Boy so long as they took down Morgen.

"Load the cannon," the commander commanded. "Take aim!"

"Target 16 degrees starboard, distance 8236," Wrinkly's aide ordered. "Now ready!"

However, Gustav then immediately jumped into the path of the cannon before they fired. He was shaking like crazy, it was over the bravest other the stupidest thing he'd ever done.

"No, please just wait!" he cried. "I'm begging you not to do it! Please, stop! He had a hostage on that boat!"

"Move it," Wrinkly's aide ordered.

"I won't!"

"In that case you're dead."

Many of the Marines were quite frightened for the boy's safety.

"Chore Boy, stop it!"

"Yeah, get down from there kid!"

"No I won't!" Gustav yelled determinedly. "Sven's on their and he's… he's… Sven's my friend."

Sven was watching everything from the boat and he can believe that Gustav was risking his own life his safety. He then looked up at his father, who didn't show the slightest bit of emotion.

"That little fool, why would they shoot him?" Morgen growled.

Everyone was still standing there in shock as Gustav shook like crazy.

"You're going to pay for this," Wrinkly's aide warned.

"Maybe so, but at least I will be guilty for banding my friend!" Gustav yelled. "Please, I can fix this. I'll capture Morgen myself."

He then turned around and looked at the water, he then swallowed his fear and jumped into the water. He then began to paddle as quickly as he could towards the boat.

"Come back!" the commander roared. "You idiot, you'll never be able to catch him by yourself!"

"Let's let him try," Wrinkly's aide smiled. "He's either brave and dumb or just dumb."

"Well, what do we do?" a Marine asked.

"Give the boy a chance," said a voice behind them.

Everyone turned and stared to find that Wrinkly was back on his feet.

"Vice Admiral Wrinkly, you're alive?" the commander stared. "I was certain that monster had killed you."

"It would take a lot more than the likes of him to finish me off," said Wrinkly looking at the commander.

* * *

Morgen was laughing now that they were out of cannon range.

"Free at last!" he laughed as he looked down at his son. "Just you watch, the world will be kneeling at my feet again in no time. I will rule the seas, the world will quake in terror. Now set a course for the West Blue."

However, Sven just sat there shaking.

Morgen glared down at him. "What are you doing? I said set our course!"

"No!" Sven yelled taking his father back. "I won't have any part in your plans. Gustav put everything on the line trying to save me, even risk kicking being kicked out of the Marines to help me and their his dream. He fights for what he believes in, no matter what, and so can I!"

He then turned and faced his father with newfound courage. "Dad, I'm going to capture you. You might as well just give up—"

Morgen then punched him across the face and then pinned into the floor with his foot. "What do you think you're doing, brat? Are you too stupid to know what you're up against, huh? What can a piece of useless scum like you hope to do with me? If you just shut up and do as you're told like the weakling you are, then I won't make your life to tough, you got it?"

"You just shut up, Dad," Sven growled.

Morgen then kicked him across the face and then pinned on the ground once again. "It's time you learned your place, you pathetic insect."

"No, I'm not listening to you anymore," said Sven defiantly. "For now on _I'm_ going to be the one who decides how to live my life!"

Morgen then kicked him across the face once again and pinned him to the ground again. "Stop being such an idiot! What could someone like you possibly do?"

"He can do whatever he wants," said a voice.

Morgen turned and found Gustav lifting himself into the boat.

"You came?" said Sven looking surprised.

"Stop right there, Morgen," said Gustav. "It's time to give yourself up, now is a member of the Marines forces I have come here to recapture you as a prisoner."

Wrinkly was watching everything from a pair of binoculars.

Unfortunately, Morgen was proving to be too powerful for Gustav and he not him and Sven to the floor.

"You two are absolutely pathetic!" he snarled. "How can a couple pitiful insects like you capture someone like me? If you even think about getting in my way, I'll kill you both!"

Sven looked at Gustav. "Thank you for coming to save me, I'm sorry turned out like this."

"I'm glad I came," said Gustav looking at him with a small smile. "Aren't we friends after all?"

Sven stared at him dumbfounded. "Gustav."

Gustav then rose to his feet. "Besides, I made up my mind. To fight for my beliefs!"

The two of them then charged at Morgen, but he merely sidestepped to avoid Gustav and Sven then grabbed hold of his arm, but he quickly knocked into the ground. However, both Gustav and Sven kept on picking themselves up and kept on trying to contain him, but it always ended up with the same result then be knocked to the floor.

"And if I die fighting, then that's all right" Gustav winced.

"You really want to die that badly?" Morgen glared.

Both Gustav and Sven had grabbed hold of his legs and were holding on as best as they could as he tried to shake them off.

"Not until I become an officer in the Marines!" said Gustav determinedly. "I already decided that! And I swear when I do die… when I do die, I'm going to die fighting!"

Morgen then grabbed the helm of his shirt and lifted him off his feet and raised his axe. "Playtime is over kid!"

"Gustav!" Sven cried.

However, much to their surprise Morgen merely tossed them overboard.

"You little pests aren't worth the time it would take to kill you," he said with his back towards them. "I had better never see your faces again."

"Morgen!" Sven roared. "I may have let you sail away from me alive today, but someday I'm going to capture you! I promise you that! Someday, I'm going to capture you just you wait!"

Morgen just looked at him, turned away and sailed off into the distance.

* * *

By the time that the Marines managed to fish them out Morgen was long gone.

"Please forgive my poor supervision, sir," said the Marine commander apologetically. "Allowing the person to escape was inexcusable."

"We're very sorry too, sir," said Gustav and Sven.

"After today these two will be kicked out of the Marines for good."

Wrinkly looked down at the two boys. "The two of you are truly lost causes, I don't know anyone who will take you in now. But turning you loose would only burden the public." He then turned his back on them. "I have no choice but to take you with me to Marine Headquarters."

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"What Vice Admiral?" the Marine Commander stared. "You're actually going to take these two Chore Boys with you to headquarters?"

"Is that a problem?"

The Marine commander was taken aback. "Of course not, no problem at all here, sir."

"And do you two have a problem?" Wrinkly asked directing his question to the two boys. "If you want to run away, this is your last chance. Not that I would allow you to get very far, of course." A smile appeared on his face. "Well now, this is certainly been an interesting day."

He then laughed.

* * *

Pretty soon the two of them were on Wrinkly's ship heading towards Marine Headquarters, though why the Admiral would do such a thing was unclear.

' _So Hiccup, that is how Sven and I ended up heading towards the Grand Line. We're on our way there right now. I sure hope that we meet again soon._ '


	8. Gustav and Sven's Resolve

On the _Going Tiger_ , Hiccup and the others were still making their way to Little Garden and since everything was virtually calm at the moment everyone was relaxing. Fishlegs was currently with Vivi, who was helping him with studying the maps.

"Now if you just look over here," said Vivi pointing to a spot on the map. "In this area there aren't that many islands, but you have to be careful of the reefs because they can get pretty tall."

"Okay," said Fishlegs as he looked the maps. "Thanks a lot. That was a big help."

Vivi smiled. "Of course, you're welcome." She then snipped something in the air. "Wow, that smell."

That smell was Ragnar's cooking as he was preparing lunch. "Lunch is served," he said as he placed a plate on the table.

Everyone began to dig into the food, but there was no sign of the twins.

"Where the twins?" Ragnar asked noting the absence.

"Oh, they're drawing some water for the showers," Astrid explained. "More than likely that the water drawing machine."

"Explains why they're been so quiet for a change," he said. Then suddenly they heard a massive crash. "And I spoke too soon."

The twins soon the room with a water drawing machine.

"Who knew that drawing water could be so dangerous," said Tuffnut.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't been in my way this window happened," said Ruffnut argued.

"Hey, you get on but in saying you could do a better job!"

"What's going on down there?" Astrid asked as she and the others looked down at them.

Hiccup examined the water drawing machine and his eyes widened, because it was now an utter wreck. "You broke it!"

"She broke it!" said Tuffnut pointing at his sister.

"No, he did!" said Ruffnut pointing at her brother.

"I don't care who broke it," Hiccup roared as he went past them and examined the machine. "This is bad. The belt has been burnt up and it's broken completely."

"Can it be fixed?" Vivi asked.

Hiccup closed the door behind him. "Yeah, but we need to stop somewhere to get the materials."

"Okay, then I vote that we don't allow the twins to take on water duty," Astrid advised.

"Agreed," said everyone.

"Good thing we have two water drawing machines," said Hiccup.

Snotlout looked up. "Wait a minute, the twins have been knocked off of this then the next person to draw out water is… me."

"Try not to break anything," Astrid smirked.

Vivi then noticed something on the sails. "Hey, look!"

* * *

It was a messenger seagulls with the morning paper and Astrid quickly bought one.

"Seriously, I can't believe that the morning paper doesn't get here until the afternoon," said Astrid as she opened the newspaper.

"Well, it certainly can't be easy to deliver newspaper on time in the Grand Line," Vivi pointed out. "We really should be thankful that we get the newspaper at all."

"I guess that is true, huh?"

Astrid continue to look for the paper and her eyes widened when they fell upon an article.

"Did you notice something interesting in there?" Vivi asked, noting her response.

Astrid quickly looked at her and quickly turned the page. "Oh, no. It's nothing really."

Vivi continued to eat her lunch, but Astrid was looking rather concerned about Heather some strange reason. Hiccup then leaned over her shoulder bringing her back to the present.

"What's the matter?" Astrid asked.

"Don't turn page," said Hiccup and he looked over to Toothless. "Toothless, have a look at this."

"At what?" Astrid frowned looking at the picture Hiccup was looking at. "It some patch of some Marine guy."

Hiccup smiled. "Yeah, but it isn't just any Marine guy they took a picture of."

Toothless leaned over and looked at the picture and that when he saw a picture of the debt marine ship and huddled in the corner was Gustav and Sven looking terrified.

"That's Gustav, right?" Toothless asked.

"That's him."

"Gustav? He was that friend you were talking about the other day?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, so what is the paper say about him?"

"Let's see," said Astrid looking at the article. "Here it is, 'Vice Admiral Wrinkly arrived with his crew at Marine Headquarters, the picture shown here was taken here just after they entered Reverse Mountain. Wrinkly, of course, was relaxed and in control. Some young Marines did not fear as well as their commander however, they sat huddled together on the deck their faces frozen in fear.'"

"So Gustav's here on the Grand Line now too."

"And it said at Marine Headquarters, not bad for the kid," Toothless added.

"Sounds as if he's close to achieving his dream, isn't it? I imagine that he's working really hard right now."

* * *

Marine Headquarters was located in the middle of the Grand Line and unsurprisingly there were hundreds of Navy ships patrolling the area. The place was like a fortress, ever since had been created no one had ever been able to launch a successful attack.

The men stationed there were some of the toughest Marines you would ever see and Gustav and Sven just don't have the training they had to go through.

"Drop me and give me 200 push-ups," said instructor to a large group of men.

Aside from the push-ups they also had to climb ropes that were hundreds of feet above the ground.

"100 times across the rope!"

They also had to do laps around the entire base.

"100 laps, those of you girls that can't finish within the hour will run a hundred more."

They also had practice matches against one another practically every single day.

"Practice matches. Frightened till you drop or die!"

A Marine was able to disarm his sparring partner's training sword and it spun out and struck Sven on the head as he and Gustav stared at the regime they had to go through.

"Sven you all right?" Gustav panicked.

"So this is Marine Headquarters, huh?" Sven moaned rubbing his forehead.

* * *

After that little incident, the two of them took refuge behind two warehouses so that Sven could recover from that bump on the head.

"Okay, no one can see us here," said Gustav as he placed Sven on the ground. "We can rest a little."

"Thanks," said Sven as he leaned back and rubbed his forehead. "Sorry. Hmm, Gustav."

"Yeah, what is it?" Gustav asked as he kept watch.

"I was thinking maybe it's too soon for us to come to headquarters." Gustav looking confused. "You saw them out there, with the shape we're in right now we have no chance of making it here. Some things just take a little more time, maybe we should come back here after we've trained ourselves up a bit." Sven then rose to his feet. "Yeah, let's do that. Really, if were missing then nobody—"

"Hey, come back here!" said Gustav pushing him back and then pinned him against the wall. "Sven, I don't understand what you're saying? I thought you decided that that you were going to beat your father."

"Well, that is what I was thinking," Sven admitted. "But I'll die if I try to do that stuff."

"But wind that the all right?" Sven was a bit frightened without looking Gustav's face. "Once you've decided to do something… once you have a dream like that in your sites… if you have to dive ultimate dream then that should be all right for you!"

"That's kind of extreme, don't you think?"

Gustav then released him. "You have to fight. You can't give up, please say that you'll never run away, all right."

Sven looked at him. "Well—"

"Running away?" said a familiar voice in the two of them turned to find Wrinkly looking down at them. "Idiots. Boys, you are planning to disgrace me after I brought you here, are you?" He then immediately punched the two of them. "Pathetic wimps! I can replace you to Chore Boys very easily so go ahead and run away if you want."

He then turned his back on them and walked off.

"Please, wait, sir!" Gustav yelled and Wrinkly came to a stop. "We won't run away, I promise. We have come to you to Headquarters fully prepared to die if necessary. We'll carry out any orders you give us, Vice-Admiral Wrinkly."

Wrinkly looked at him in silence and Sven looked between the two of them. Finally after about 30 seconds of awkward silence, Wrinkly turn to look at him.

"You ready to carry out any orders? Is that what you too are telling me?" The two of them just that there in silence. "You're willing to die here? Is that what you said!"

The two of them were now utterly terrified.

"Yes, sir," Gustav quivered.

"Then quit hiding in a corner and get to work!" he barked.

"Yes!" they cried and immediately ran out with their equipment.

Wrinkly walked out and looked at his aide. "Continue to keep an eye on them."

"Right."

* * *

Back on Shell Town, the Marines were informing Rica of Gustav and Sven's transfers to Headquarters.

"What? The Marine Headquarters?" Rica stared.

"Yeah, Vice-Admiral Wrinkly can be very unpredictable at times," said a Marine.

"He's pretty high upon the food chain, though right?" said Rica's mother as she cleaned the glasses.

"Yes, very high up."

"Then those two must be very promising to capture his attention like that."

Rica then grabbed a stool and plated in front of the Marine, she then climbed on top of it so that she was eyelevel with him. She then began pummelling the poor guy over and over.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she yelled repeatedly. "Why did you let them go without saying goodbye? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She finally stop hitting the poor Marine. "I still wanted to play with them some more and I wanted to talk to them more. I was learning how to cook, I wanted to make them a yummy lunch next time when they came over b-but now I can't! I didn't even get to say goodbye before they left!"

The Marine looked at her. "I—"

She then quickly pummelled the Marine once again. "Why did they had to leave?"

"I'm sorry, please forgive me!" said the Marine, not sure what else to say.

"Rica that's enough," said her mother calmly. "Leave her alone now dear. You don't have to be so sad, they'll come back after they become fine Marine officers."

* * *

Gustav and Sven when in Marine Headquarters sweeping the floor.

"Argh, what good is this?" Sven groaned. "How are we supposed to become Marines by mopping floors? Did you ever think that this is just a hobby that old geezer has?"

"A hobby?" Gustav blinked.

Sven leaned on his broom. "Yeah, a new hobby called tormenting poor Chore Boys just for fun. I'm telling you the old man is crazy enough that it might be true. Thinking about for a sec—"

He stopped when he found that Wrinkly was standing outside on the porch. Quickly the two of them turned their back on him and continue to sweep hoping that he hadn't heard a word. Unfortunately, Wrinkly was looking at them with an unwavering look that shook them to the bone.

Moments later Wrinkly punch the two of them on the head once again and now they were doing the laundry.

* * *

Later that night the two of them were resting after long days of work. Though with all the studying they had to do dating exactly a time for rest.

"The old man is sure quick to resort to violence," said Sven.

"His name is Vice-Admiral Wrinkly," Gustav reminded.

"Hey, did you know that his nickname is 'Wrinkly the Fist' apparently feels strong and powerful. Supposedly everyone is afraid of him, even in the Marines."

"No wonder his punch hurt even more than Alvida's," Gustav grumbled and then he quickly shook his head. "No, that isn't the point! Can we just quit talking about the stuff now is not the time! We have studying to do! If you want to get into trouble don't take me down with you!"

"Geez, I was just trying to blow off some steam. I thought you would understand, we're friends aren't we?"

"You only say that whenever it's convenient for you. If you're really my friend then you'll take this work more seriously."

"Okay, okay. I'll try."

Sven just looked at the window of the full moon. "Never mind, I quit." Gustav looked at him as he got to his feet. I really just want to go back to what my life used to be like."

"No, there's no point of even thinking about that right now. Of course if we were Marine officers, it would be a much different story."

Sven then bent down and looked at him. "There you go."

"What?" Gustav blinked.

"We can't run away and we get slacked off we get punched. So there's really only one way for me to get my life back to how it used to be. I have to become an important person really quickly."

Gustav eyes widened immediately sat up. "You haven't thought this through. There is no way that things will happen that easily, we have to build up over time working steadily and patiently. There isn't always an easy way out." Gustav then watched as Sven began putting his uniform on. "What are you doing?"

"Mopping floors and waiting around isn't going to do us any good here," he said. "I'm going to do some real work."

Gustav gave him a dubious look. "Yeah, right. We're already too wiped out doing 1000 shores during the day to start working out at night. Let's just go to bed."

"I've already decided," said Sven stubbornly.

"What?"

"I'll become bigshot officer and go back to my old life. And I'll be stronger than my dad, that is what I've decided."

"Well, that's a nice idea," said Gustav quietly. "But there's no way your body can handle it! Never! Never! Never! It won't work, you're going to die first!"

"Once you've really decided to do something, if you die fighting for his that should be all right with you," said Sven as he looked at him with a small smile. "Right?"

Gustav just stared at him open eyed. Those were the exact words that Hiccup told him when they first met.

"Well, I've already decided and I'm ready to start fighting. Okay, so maybe I really don't want to die, but there's no turning back for me now. I'll go as far as I can from here." He then started to climb down the ladder. "See you later."

"Wait, please," said Gustav as he rose to his feet.

"What is it, Gustav?"

Gustav looked at the floor in shame. "I'm sorry, Sven. I was beginning to sound like my old scared self once again. You're right, the question we have to answer isn't whether we can do it or whether or not we have the will to do it. So I have come to a decision too, you're right Sven. If we really try, we can succeed." He then looked up directly at Gustav. "So come on, let's do this!"

Sven was a little taken aback by this announcement, but then he smiled. "Fine with me if you want to come. Now we can compete against one another to see who will last the longest."

"Well, I'm up for it, but I sure hope you're ready to lose."

"Oh yeah, I'll see you down there," he said as he began to slide down the ladder. "You better hurry!"

"You can't just leave me behind!" Gustav yelled chasing after him.

"Really? Why not, it's not like were friends or anything so I don't have to wait for you to catch up!"

"Hold on, that's not what you were saying earlier!"

Unbeknownst to the two of them Wrinkly's aid was sleeping on the roof above them and he had heard every single word.

* * *

Gustav and Sven then spent the entire night training hard, doing laps, situps and push-ups. All the while Wrinkly was watching them in secret as they continued to train every single night.

During the day they continue doing their chores, but every time they drop slack off for a second Wrinkly punch them on the heads. However, every single day they found themselves getting a little stronger and they found doing these exercises and shores much easier so they got punched less and less.

Then one day a bunch of Marines were looking at Hiccup's wanted poster which was on display on the most wanted board.

"So this is Dragon Conqueror Hiccup, the pirate whose head is worth 30 million gil bounty?"

"We have to capture such a dirty criminal liking quickly and execute him right away."

"Absolutely."

Gustav waited for the Marine officers to walk off and then he looked at Sven. "There's a bounty on Hiccup's head. I don't know how that could be."

Sven rolled his eyes. "Don't you get it? A pirate is a pirate, they'll catch him and once they do they'll execute him."

"I know that, but it doesn't mean I have to like it! It's not that easy to accept! Hiccup and I became really good friends, you know."

Sven quickly placed a hand over his mouth. "Shh, don't be dumb. No Marine has a pirate for a friend, you can never say that out loud again. You'll be kicked out of the Marines for sure."

Gustav knocked his hand away. "Yeah, I figured that out for myself. It's not like I'll say that if there is anyone else around here except you, Sven."

"That had better be true."

However, when they looked up they found Wrinkly sitting directly behind them and the immediately panicked.

"Vice Admiral Wrinkly, sir!" they panicked.

"What's this?" said Wrinkly looking at the two of them. "You boys were talking about something interesting. I think I would like to hear about it. What was that about your friend?"

The two of them looked at him in fear.

"You two will be coming with me now," said Wrinkly forcefully.

* * *

Wrinkly took them far away from headquarters and soon they stood at a beach, the sun was beginning to set and Gustav and Sven feared the worst.

"I'll ask you again, the two of you are friends with the pirate known as Dragon Conqueror Hiccup?" said Wrinkly looking at the two of them closely.

"Sven isn't, but I am, sir," Gustav admitted. "Hiccup and I are friends, even if he's a pirate with a 30 million gil bounty on his head."

"All right, surely you're aware that we simply cannot allow a Marine to be friends with a pirate," said Wrinkly folding his arms. "But fortunately for you two Chore Boys I'm the only one who knows. Tell me, do you want to be a Marine?"

Gustav stepped forward. "If you would just please listen to me, it's true that Hiccup and I are friends, but Sven doesn't know anything about him, really?"

Sven then extended his hand to stop him. "We do want to be Marines, we're working as hard as we can."

"What are you doing?" Gustav hissed.

"Moron, he isn't the least bit interested in our explanations," said Sven looking at him. "We're in this together, isn't that what we decided?"

"And what about you, Gustav," Wrinkly roared. "Do you want to be a Marine?"

"Yes, I do!" Gustav tried.

"Then quit standing there and prove it! Let's see if you can fight me!"

Gustav and Sven then immediately remove their shirts and took up fighting stances. The two of them then charged at Wrinkly with all their strength and speed, but then a split second he not to the ground with a punch and they collapsed.

However, they weren't giving up just yet and immediately rose back onto their feet.

"We're not done," said Gustav firmly.

"That's right," said Sven.

The two of them charged at Wrinkly once again slamming their fists into his chest, but they didn't even phase him and he quickly knocked them back with the back of his hands. The fighting kept on going and Wrinkly's aid watched them from afar.

Wrinkly looked at their bruised bodies on the sand and immediately walked away.

"We aren't done yet!" Gustav yelled.

Wrinkly turned his head and found the two of them were getting back on their feet.

"Yeah!" Sven nodded. "We're not even close to dead yet."

"You want to die that badly?" Wrinkly asked.

"I've decided to become Marine officer and if I have to die fighting for that dream, that's fine with me."

"No way were giving in so easily!" Sven yelled.

"I will become an officer! Do you hear me?"

Wrinkly looked at them and laughed. "A Marine officer? That's the best joke I've heard in years."

Gustav and Sven then charged at him with everything they had and punched him in the gut when he was so busy laughing.

* * *

Soon it was night full and Wrinkly began to explain his reasons for challenging them.

"People around here have been saying that I'm a bit eccentric for quite a long time. They had even more to say this time when I decided to bring you two to headquarters. Since I've brought you here I'm the one responsible for training you to be useful, I tested you to tonight to see what you are really made of."

"What were made of?" said Gustav.

"Although it certainly appears you've been working out to strengthen your bodies, I thought inside your mind and your hearts you might still be weak. So I tested you to see how truly determined you had become."

"So what's the verdict then?" Sven asked.

"I'm willing to acknowledge your determination, but that said," said Wrinkly as he looked down at the two battered bodies of Gustav and Sven. "The two of you still have a long way to go before you become Marine officers. As such you have an intense special training session every day, so be prepared."

He then looked at Gustav. "And I'll keep an eye out on your friend's situation. But don't tell anyone, this'll just be our little secret."

Wrinkly laughed as he walked away.

Gustav and Sven were completely stunned and the immediately rose the feet and saluted. "Thank you Vice Admiral Wrinkly, sir!"

Since that day the two of them began going in intense special training under Wrinkly supervision. His aide even offered sword practice and there were enthusiastic enough to accept.

* * *

Meanwhile on the _Going Tiger_ , Vivi was sharing a room with Astrid and Ruffnut. However in the middle of the night Astrid awoke, she looked at Vivi and then pulled out the newspaper from beneath her pillow.

She then quietly made her way to her desk and placed it in one of the drawers and then closed it. Whatever was inside one of those article she didn't want Vivi to know about it, she didn't even share this information with the rest of her crew.


	9. An Ancient Island

The journey on the _Going Tiger_ was very calm for a change they had an experience in the more rough weather for quite a while.

Astrid looked at Vivi. "So if there's going to be a chance that it's going to snow again?"

"I wouldn't rule it out," said Vivi. "However, the sea we were in was special. The seven magnetic fields that are admit from Reverse Mountain tend to make things particularly chaotic. But that doesn't mean you should relax your guard while sailing these waters. The odds of it being as wild as your first journey may be small. Still these waters aren't normal and are certain to hold surprises of their own remember to never underestimate the sea."

"Anyone thirsty?" said Ragnar as he appeared with a tray of drinks. "It's just what one needs in glorious weather like this this."

Everyone then practically grabbed the glass and began to drink.

"We should poorly get other fishing gear," said Hiccup.

"I'm in," said Toothless.

"Sounds good to me," said Snotlout.

"Their acting like idiots," said Vivi in disbelief.

"They're just unwinding," said Astrid as she gave Vivi a drink. "Trust me, Hiccup will jump into action the moment danger appears and the same goes for the others."

"Sorry," said Vivi apologetically. "I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm getting worked up over nothing."

"Well, this ship will put you at ease," Astrid smiled. "You'll cheer up in no time."

Vivi just smiled back. "I suppose you're right."

Then suddenly a dolphin shot out of the water next to them.

"Hey, look it's a dolphin," said Ragnar. "Every pirate's best friend."

"Beautiful," Astrid beamed.

However, then suddenly they discovered that the dolphin was not normal as it was the size of a while and it skipped out of the water directly over them.

"It's huge!" they yelled.

The dolphin then struck the water and Hiccup noticed a large wave heading towards them.

"Move it!" he ordered.

"Right!" everyone nodded and immediately sprang into action.

Vivi just watch as they all sprang into action, Hiccup didn't even have to issue any orders as they began to turn the ship away from the wave.

"She was right," Vivi stared.

"Move it!" Hiccup ordered.

The dolphin immediately sprang a water once again.

"Here comes a big one!" Hiccup yelled.

The dolphin struck the water once again reading another big wave, but this time they use the momentum from the water in order to accelerate themselves.

Hiccup then looked up at Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, which direction now?"

"Give me a second, I'll check," said Fishlegs as he looked down at the Log Pose. "Port side! Full!"

They immediately began turning the ship following Fishlegs' instructions to the letter.

It in take them long to see in Ireland the distance and they can only assume that it was Little Garden.

"There's no mistake," said Fishlegs looking at his Log Pose. "Cactus Island and this one here are definitely going against each other. That should be our next stop."

"Our second island in the Grand Line," Hiccup smiled.

* * *

On another island, which was basically a large hotel, a well-dressed man was sipping a cup of tea.

"Mr 3," said a small voice.

"Yes, my dear, hold on," said Mr 3 as he refilled his cup. "There's nothing quite like the rich aroma of earl grey."

The small voice belonged to a young girl and she was just sitting in a chair holding a piece of paper. "I'm bored."

"On the one hand you say your board, on the other you don't like working, correct?" said Mr 3.

She nodded.

"Then why don't you cease your complaining and revel in the enjoyment of this rare slice of freedom that circumstances have generally afforded you. How grand it is to take a long vacation, a privileged few officers ever get to indulge."

He then narrowed his eyes at the young girl. "One more thing, I would appreciate you being mindful indiscretion and do not call me by my codename in public. Otherwise people will discover that I am indeed Mr 3."

Sadly neglected to remove the large brooch on his coat that was shaped like the number three so really didn't really matter if the young girl called him Mr 3 or not.

"Sure," said the young girl.

Mr 3 then looked at her curiously. "Incidentally. I couldn't help noticing you been perusing that piece of paper over the last several days. Why does it grab you so?"

"It's an order from boss," she said holding it out.

Mr 3 immediately shot right up and glared at her. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He then immediately snatched the paper and looked at it. "It says Mr 5 has been taken down. If someone had to be terminated I wish it had been someone useless as Mr 2."

"So it would benefit you, with a fat promotion," the little girl assumed.

"It's not that necessary, rather the downfall of Mr 5 is hardly exciting news at all. The man excelled at nothing then his own idiocy, clinging onto his Devil Fruit power like a drowning rat. You were correct that a modicum of my indifference doesn't benefit the fact that Mr 5's fortune brings me no game. All that we may learn is, power means nothing if not properly harnessed."

He then quickly drank down the cup of tea he was holding. "Superior criminals are those that execute their crimes using superior intellect. Nevertheless, whoever beat Mr 5 should be made an example of, if no other reason to preserve the reputation of terror our organisation as painstaking cultivated and indeed the criminality as a whole."

* * *

Hiccup and the others were now sailing around Little Garden trying to find a way in. The entire island look like a massive jungle, the trees looked as if they were going to reach the sky.

"I find the name of this island a little misleading," said Hiccup.

"No kidding, there's nothing little about it," Toothless agreed.

Fishlegs nodded looking slightly uneasy. "This island does look pretty harsh if you ask me."

"It looks like a jungle out there, perhaps it would be better if we leave this one," Snotlout offered.

"We had better be careful," Vivi advised. "I can't help but remember the warning that Miss All-Sunday gave us."

"Are we sure we can't just skip this one?" Snotlout asked.

"And do what sail round the sea aimlessly?" Astrid asked. "The only way to navigate our way for the Grand Line is with a Log Pose and in case you forgot that will only work once the magnetic field of the island is fixed."

"The only way were going to do that is if we go ashore," Fishlegs added.

"Plus we are in dire need of restocking our food supply," Ragnar chipped in. "We didn't exactly had time to restock in the last town."

"There's our ticket in," Toothless pointed.

Everyone looked over the side and found a large river that entered deep within the island.

* * *

"I very much doubt will be expecting any kind of civilisation on this island," Hiccup noted.

"If the plant life is anything to consider, I hate to see what the animals on this island like," said Fishlegs. "I've never seen plant life like this not even in books."

They then heard a screeching noise directly above them.

"What was that screeching noise?" Fishlegs asked.

"More than likely I would say that it was a bird," said Ragnar as he stepped up unaware that the giant bird was fine down behind him. "It will be completely harmless, just like this jungle."

Fishlegs and Snotlout then immediately got the way leaving Ragnar completely confused.

"Is it something I said?" Ragnar frowned.

Then at the last second he heard something and saw the giant bird flying towards him, he barely had enough time to duck to avoid its talons. It then immediately turned around and flew back into the jungle, no doubt looking for more prey.

"That was a little too close," said Ragnar.

"Never seen a bird like that before," Hiccup frowned.

Then suddenly they heard a large rumbling sound deep within the jungle.

"Hear that?" Fishlegs quivered. "Is that the kind of noise you expect to hear in a normal jungle?"

"That sounded an awful lot like a volcano erupting," Snotlout panicked. "We're all going to die!"

Then suddenly they saw emerging out of the jungle a very large tiger.

"A tiger," Fishlegs gasped.

"It's gigantic," Snotlout panicked.

The tiger was walking alongside the ship and there was no telling whether it was going to pounce on them or not. However, it then suddenly coughed out blood and collapsed on the ground.

"What? What just happened?" Fishlegs stared. "How can a mammoth tiger suddenly kill over and be drenched in blood?"

"Log Pose and food be damned, there's no way were stepping foot on that island," said Snotlout folding his arms firmly.

"We could reset the Log Pose on the ship, we just have to sit tight and when that's done will leave and never look back," said Fishlegs.

* * *

A few seconds later they dropped anchor and soon they gathered around to discuss their next course of action.

"Obviously the first thing we need to do is gather food," said Hiccup, he looked at Ragnar and Toothless. "Ragnar, Toothless why don't you guys go out and do some hunting?"

"Sure thing," Toothless nodded.

"Hand anything you think is edible, our question is value we bring back the ship," Ragnar instructed.

"You're not suggesting that the two of you should split up," Fishlegs stared.

"We can cover more ground in hand more game," said Ragnar simply. "We should also try and find any kind of fruit on the island as well, we can't just survive on meat."

"And what are the rest of us going to be doing?" Snotlout asked.

"Well, I'm going to do some exploring," said Hiccup.

"Are you crazy?" Fishlegs stared in disbelief. "There something out there that can kill and gutter a giant tiger."

"Best to find out what we dealing with while were stuck here," said Hiccup. "But it know what we're dealing with before were surrounded by giant creatures on this ship."

"Well, I'm going with," said Vivi.

Astrid looked at her concerned. "You sure?"

"I am, I mean I would rather go out there doing something then sitting here and doing nothing and worry about my troubles," she said. "This'll keep me busy until the Log is reset."

"But it's way too dangerous for you out there," said Fishlegs.

"I'll be fine," Vivi assured. "Besides I'll have Karoo with me."

Judging from the look on Karoo's face he wasn't looking particularly happy with the prospect.

"Well, if you guys are going out there are mice will pack your lunch before I head off," said Ragnar.

"Thanks, do you think you can fix something for Karoo as well?" Vivi asked.

"Just leave it to me," said Ragnar as he made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

A few moments later he exited and gave both Hiccup and Vivi a bag of food, he even attached day barrel with a straw around Karoo's neck.

"Now you're set to go," Ragnar smiled. "To pirate lunches for Hiccup and Vivi had a special drink for Karoo."

"Thanks," said Hiccup as he jumped onto the mainland and Vivi and Karoo followed him. "Astrid you're in charge until I get back. "

"See you guys later," Vivi waved.

Soon the three of them headed into the jungle.

Snotlout folded his arms. "What a woman, she is so brave."

"Too much for you?" Tuffnut teased.

"Maybe she should be the helmsman," Ruffnut joked.

"Hey, I can be as brave as the next woman," Snotlout glared.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Didn't put much thought in that comeback did you?"

Toothless then looked at Ragnar. "Time for us to get going."

Ragnar nodded. "Yeah."

Astrid and the others watched as the two of them jumped down onto the ground.

"Happy hunting," said Astrid.

"We'll be back with plenty of food for the next trip," Ragnar assured.

"Just mind the ship while we're gone," said Toothless.

Soon the two of them disappeared into the jungle leaving Astrid and the others completely alone.

Fishlegs eyes then lit up. "Why didn't I think about that before?"

Fishlegs then immediately rushed inside to the small library they had on the ship.

"Where are you going?" Astrid asked as she followed him inside.

"Hey, don't leave me out here!" Snotlout yelled chasing after them.

"Us too," said the twins following close behind.

Fishlegs began pull books off the shelf and tossing them on the floor. "That's not it. Not this one either."

"Maybe if you tell us what you're looking for we can help," said Astrid.

"I remember reading about a book," said Fishlegs as he grabbed yet another book.

"Reading about what?" Snotlout asked.

"Little Garden," Fishlegs answered as he began looking through the pages.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup, Vivi and Karoo were still exploring the island and Hiccup suddenly noticed something in a pond. He came to a sudden stop and began to examine what was inside it.

"What's the matter?" Vivi asked looking at him.

"Look at this," said Hiccup as he pulled out a strange shellfish resembling a squid from the pond. "What does this remind you of?"

"Strange, it sort of resembles an Ammonite," Vivi frowned.

"But as far as I remember these things were extinct millions of years ago," said Hiccup.

Suddenly they felt the ground shake is something big was approaching them.

* * *

Meanwhile Ragnar was still on the hunt and as he walked he could hear some heavy footsteps.

"I'm getting the feeling that someone's been following me for a while," he said.

He then slowly turned around and saw what appeared to be a Tyrannosaurus standing over him. It then quickly tried to swallow him, but Ragnar quickly jumped out of the way.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday," said Ragnar as he quickly pulled out his pistols. Ragnar then quickly jumped into the air. " _Black Death!_ "

He then kicked the Tyrannosaurus right beneath its chin, his kick was so powerful that it was not to the ground.

* * *

Toothless was having a somewhat similar experience as he stared down a Triceratops.

"Not every day that you see as opposed the extinct animals roaming around," said Toothless as he looked at it. "Unfortunately for you, we need the food and there's no one here going to complain about me killing you."

Fishlegs was still looking through all the books, trying to remember the title of the book he was looking for.

"Let's see, which one was it," he said as he grabbed a book. "I think I read it recently, I don't remember. The title is on the tip of my tongue."

* * *

Hiccup and Vivi went to investigate the large noise they had heard and standing directly above them was an Apatosaurus eating the tops of the tall trees.

"Okay, tell me that you see this to?" Hiccup asked looking at Vivi.

"It's a dinosaur!" Vivi screamed.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Hiccup.

"No way, this is unreal," Vivi stared in disbelief. "Somehow this island has been frozen in time, stuck in the age of the dinosaurs. Travelling in the Grand Line is so difficult so no species ever migrated between the islands and the unique ecosystems are preserved. Some of these islands have developed extremely sophisticated cultures, both biological and sociological while others remain in an revolutionary stagnation with little to no progression for several thousand years or millions thousands or even, in this case it seems, even millions of years. I can only assume that it's the random climate with in the Grand Line that makes this possible. I mean what other explanation is there, we're standing on the island that predates mankind."

"Then to me it sounds as if we have to be extremely careful," said Hiccup looking at her.

"That's an understatement," said Vivi.

* * *

Fishlegs finally found the book he was looking for immediately made his way back on deck to inform the others of his discovery.

"Guys, I found something," he said looking nervous.

* * *

Ragnar meanwhile was still face-to-face with the Tyrannosaurus, who had just gotten back onto its feet.

"Tough fellow aren't you," said Ragnar.

The Tyrannosaurus then moved in and snapped its jaw towards him, but Ragnar quickly jumped into the air, about 10 feet into the air, and then slammed his foot down on top of its head. He struck with such force that Tyrannosaurus' head was smashed hard into the ground, killing it instantly.

Toothless was having his own facedown with a Triceratops, who looked as if it was going to charge at any moment.

"We both use Three-Sword Style," he noted looking at its three horns.

* * *

Toothless then pulled out his swords, all three of them and readied himself. Both he and the Triceratops stared at each other down waiting for the other to make the first move. Toothless then quickly moved in holding his swords firmly in hand and mouth, and within seconds he dealt some serious blows to the Triceratops and appeared behind it, he then began to sheath all three blades and when he sheathed Light Fury Triceratops toppled over.

* * *

Fishlegs meanwhile was explaining to Astrid and the others about what he discovered.

"This is bad," he said. "This island…"

"Don't keep us in suspense," Snotlout growled.

Then suddenly a giant shadow covered them and they slowly looked up and saw a giant shadowy figure standing above them, 50 feet tall. Instantly they all screamed, but their voices were drowned out by the sound of the prehistoric birds flying in the sky.

Fishlegs dropped the book, named _Brag Men_ , which had been written by the author who first discovered Little Garden.

' _To those who reside here and call this island home, it must seem as if they have stumbled upon the little own private garden. That I have happily named this wondrous, terrifying place… Little Garden. Lael Arnote… Explore._ '


	10. The Huge Duel

On the _Going Tiger_ , Astrid and the others were face-to-face with a giant, an extremely powerful species that were 50 feet tall and renowned as powerful warriors. Fishlegs and Snotlout were panicking, Astrid was standing her ground and the twins just looked at him in awe.

The giant then laughed, which could be heard all across the island and Snotlout and Fishlegs screamed.

The giant then bent down and looked at them. "Well, what is the answer?"

"I don't suppose you could repeat that, we didn't get the question," said Astrid calmly.

"I asked if you had any alcohol, I drank mine."

"We have a little," Fishlegs quivered.

The giant smiled. "Oh, you do. That's perfect."

"Unfortunately it's not the drinking kind, it's for cooking and disinfecting," Astrid explained.

"If that is acceptable you're welcome to it all," said Snotlout quickly.

The giant then roared causing both Fishlegs and Snotlout to scream and Astrid immediately reached for her axe, expecting a fight. However, the giant merely ward because a Tyrannosaurus had bitten him on the backside.

"A dinosaur," Fishlegs panicked.

The giants then reached for his own battleaxe, which was strapped to his waist. He then spun around and sliced the dinosaurs head clean off.

"I am Brogy, Jotunheim strongest warrior! Invincible!" he cried as he lifted the dinosaur head. He then looked back at Astrid and the others. "Now I have dinner and the two of you are invited as my guests."

Fishlegs and Snotlout then fainted.

"Although you're right?" Brogy asked looking at Astrid.

Astrid looked at the two of them and then back at Brogy. "No this is quite normal."

"What a bunch of wimps," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, how could they faint at a time like this," Tuffnut nodded.

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile was getting the lay of the land, he had transformed into his hybrid form and was now flying over the treetops.

"Don't know why did think of this earlier," said Hiccup as he looked around.

"We really need to keep moving, Hiccup!" Vivi called.

Hiccup didn't appear to be listening now to continue to look around. "I can see active volcanoes. And I see a mountain with a bunch of holes in it."

"It's too dangerous out there!" Vivi yelled. "Fly back down already. It may seem nice, but it's still a dinosaur."

Hiccup was actually flying alongside Apatosaurus.

"Don't worry to herbivore," said Hiccup looking down at Vivi. "Anyway I think we should head to that mountain, I want to find out why has so many holes on its surface."

"Forget about scouting the landscape, just get down here before that thing notices you!" Vivi yelled.

Then suddenly they felt Vivi felt the ground shake is something large began emerging from out of the jungle. In fact it was an awful lot of somethings as an entire herd of Apatosaurus appeared and they all surrounded Hiccup.

"Hiccup, I told you is too dangerous! Now get down here!" Vivi yelled.

Hiccup noticed that this group of Apatosaurus even larger which meant one thing.

"If these guys are larger than this one, then it must be a baby," Hiccup concluded and then his eyes widened. "Which means they're probably not too fond of flying reptile been so close to it."

The Apatosaurus' then immediately began swarming around him using their long necks to their advantage. Hiccup had to fly pretty fast in order to avoid getting swallowed by them and Vivi could only watch.

Then a particularly large Apatosaurus with scars then leaned its head towards him, no doubt it was the alpha. Hiccup was too busy trying to avoid the other Apatosaurus' that he failed to notice and then it closed its mouth around him.

Vivi panicked. "Hiccup, no! This is awful! He's been eaten alive!"

Hiccup was inside the Apatosaurus' mouth and it was pitch dark.

"This can't be good," he said.

Then suddenly the time immediately shot up and he found himself sliding down the Apatosaurus' throat. Then suddenly a giant appeared out of nowhere and swung his mighty sword slicing right through the Apatosaurus' neck.

Within seconds Hiccup found himself back outside, but he wasn't sure how and then suddenly he landed on a giant hand. Vivi was too stunned to speak and the remaining Apatosaurus' ran away far from the giant.

"That was glorious," the giant announced as he looked at Hiccup. "Watching the likes of you dodging those long necks was the best entertainment I had in quite a while. You're my first visitor in such a long time."

"A giant?" Hiccup stared.

"Oh, so you have heard of my kind," he said with a laugh. "I am the greatest warrior of all Jotunheim! I am Dorry."

"I heard giants exist," said Vivi feeling weak at the knees. "But I've never actually seen one before."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Hiccup and I'm a pirate," said Hiccup.

"A pirate, good for you my friend," Dorry laughed.

Vivi was trying to wake up Karoo, who had fainted through all the excitement that has happened over the past five minutes.

"Karoo, wake up we have to get out of here while we can," she said.

"And down there is Vivi and Karoo," said Hiccup pointing down at the two of them.

Vivi looked at him. "How can you be so calm?"

"Tell you what, you're all invited to my home," Dorry smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the island, Brogy was busy cooking dinner which was the dinosaur meat he skewered a few moments ago.

"It's almost done," said Brogy.

"Now if we can just wake those two," said Astrid gesturing towards Fishlegs and Snotlout, who was still out cold and resting on a large clump of hay inside a cave in a mountain

It was at that precise moment that Fishlegs and Snotlout began to stir and one of the first things was a vast collection of human skulls. Fishlegs practically squealed when he saw them and Snotlout quickly pulled him back down on the hay.

Brogy looked at the moment he heard the noise, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. "Must have imagined it."

"Are you trying to get us eaten?" Snotlout glared in a hushed whisper.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help it," said Fishlegs. "There were tons of skulls everywhere. I'm just hoping that none of them belong to Astrid and the twins."

"What do you think happened to them?" Snotlout asked.

"Maybe they ran off looking for Hiccup and the others, but if we don't do something fast he's gonna pick up bones clean," Fishlegs whimpered.

"Pull it together!" Snotlout snapped as he sat up. "I'll be damned if I'm going to sit here and wait to die."

The two of them were not aware that Astrid and the twins were actually standing in front of Brogy as they carefully made their getaway.

"This way," Snotlout hissed.

* * *

The moment they were in the jungle they immediately ran for their lives as fast as their feet could carry them. Eventually the two of them came to a stop when they were positive they were far enough away from the giant.

"We made it," Fishlegs panted.

"At least we got far away from that giant stomach," said Snotlout trying to catch his breath.

Then suddenly he felt something dripping on the back of his neck, he looked up and saw a massive sabertooth tiger looking down at them.

"We ran from the belly of a hungry giant and riding that the belly of a tiger," Fishlegs whimpered.

Without hesitation the two of them ran for it and the tiger followed them. However, all three of them made a vast U-turn when they came face-to-face with a Tyrannosaurus and began running the opposite direction.

"Is everything on this island going to try and beat us!" Fishlegs yelled at the top of his breath.

Then suddenly a giant foot block their path as Brogy stood there, licking his lips. The tiger and the Tyrannosaurus, immediately ran back into the jungle, but Fishlegs and Snotlout were too paralysed to move.

"We're dead," Snotlout gulped. "It's like no matter what we do, we have no chance of escaping this cursed jungle. All we can do is choose a stomach we'll end up in."

"We did everything we could and used every viable option," Fishlegs moaned hopelessly. "It's time we just accept our fate."

Brogy then leaned in towards them. "Ah, look like your friends are awake at last."

Then to their surprise they saw Astrid standing on his shoulder. "In the first thing they did was to run into the jungle."

"No matter, the meat should be cooked by now," said Brogy.

"Provided that the twins haven't destroyed the place and we get back," said Astrid folding her arms.

Fishlegs and Snotlout looked at one another and were completely confused with this outcome.

* * *

They soon made their way back to Brogy's camp and the first thing he did was treat them to a massive plate of dinosaur meat.

"Go on and eat hardy, my friends," Brogy smiled as he grabbed a piece of meat himself. "It tastes delicious."

Astrid shook her head as she looked at the two of them. "I can't believe you to believe that he was going to eat us, we would be hardly considered a morsel compared to this."

"Never mind that let's dig in," said Ruffnut as she looked at the meat as her mouth began to water.

"Right behind you, sis," said Tuffnut as he joined her.

Fishlegs however was not quite as hungry. "I think I lost my appetite."

"You might as well get used to this meat," Astrid advised as she sliced a piece for herself with her axe. "Chances are Ragnar and Toothless will be bringing the exact same meat back to the ship."

"I can assure you that it's quite tasty," said Brogy.

Fishlegs and Snotlout were still not convinced that he wasn't going to eat them, despite all the reassurance Astrid gave them.

"I suppose he's trying to fatten us up before he kills us," said Snotlout.

"We'll be planting juicy," Fishlegs agreed.

"I never thought it would end like this."

"He's a typical barbaric giant. I still can't believe Astrid and the twins have fallen for his act. Well, I can believe the twins falling for it, but Astrid?"

"I'm too young to die."

"Maybe that's the appeal."

"I can't believe you guys are putting all this meat to waste," said Astrid shook her head at the two of them.

"Yeah, this food is absolutely scrumptious," Tuffnut agreed as he took a massive bite out of the meat.

"You really don't know what you're missing," said Ruffnut with her mouth full.

Fishlegs looked at Snotlout. "We can't eat until the Log resets. If we can keep our hunger and waste lines in checked we might survive."

"Yeah, but I don't know how much longer I'm going to hold out," said Snotlout looking at him. "If I don't eat something pretty soon I'm not sure whether I'll have the strength or will power to resist his offer."

Fishlegs looked at Brogy. "Hmm, Mr Brogy. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"What's on your mind, my friend?" Brogy asked.

"Hmm, how long will it take to reset the Log on this island?"

"One full year."

Immediately everyone stared up at him in shock.

"A year?" Fishlegs stared. "If we wait that long we won't have stomachs to feed."

"It's over, we have to admit defeat," Snotlout cried.

"Explains why Miss All-Sunday said that we would die here," said Astrid gravely. "With all these predators roaming around you would be lucky to survive a month, let alone a year."

* * *

Hiccup and Vivi were currently sitting with Dorry on the other side of the island and he too was treating them to a healthy meal of dinosaur meat.

"You certainly know how to cook giant," said Hiccup as he took a bite out of the huge plate of meat in front of them.

"Thanks for the compliment, your pirate goodies are very good themselves my little friend," Dorry smiled. "Although the portions are a little small."

"In fairness we didn't exactly plan to meet a giant out here," said Hiccup. "But our chef is the best there is and if you didn't like it he probably would have beaten you up."

"Your chef sounds like an interesting individual," Dorry laughed.

"I don't mean to pry, but why would a giant be out here by himself?" Hiccup asked curiously. "I mean don't you have a village to call home?"

"I came from a village, a place of many warriors called Jotunheim. It was once home, but I no longer call it that."

"Why?"

"There are certain rules in Jotunheim that must be obeyed."

"What kind of rules?"

"For example, is a fight breaks out and neither side yields judgement is handed down by Jotunheim's God. Whoever he deems worthy to be righteous will be declared the winner, and will be granted survival as well as divine protection."

Hiccup frowned. "So Jotunheim's God decides? That doesn't sound particularly fair."

"Fair or not all that matters is this is our battleground. As on Jotunheim our God will decide, who is righteous and worthy of the duel and his life. We have fought for a century, but Jotunheim has yet to choose a champion."

Hiccup stared at him. "You've been fighting for more than a hundred years?"

"For a human's point of view, 100 years may seem like a long time, but it isn't considering a giant's average lifespan is three times yours."

"Even with all the time in the world, I would think your desire would have waned after a hundred years of the same battle," said Vivi as she rose to her feet. "At this point is there any animosity left between you are you just fighting to fight?"

* * *

Meanwhile both Ragnar and Toothless were dragging the game across the field and soon met up. Though admittedly they had a hard time dragging their game across the ground due to how big it was.

"I see you had a successful hunting trip," Ragnar noted.

"Looks like you have as well," said Toothless.

Ragnar looked at him curiously. "How big is your game?"

Toothless looked at his Triceratops. "I haven't exactly measured it."

"Want to see you got the bigger game?"

"You're on."

Immediately the two of them placed their game beside one another. However, it was hard to tell who it one due to the fact that the Tyrannosaurus' tail was just a few centimetres longer.

"My catch seems to be bigger," Ragnar noted.

"Yeah, but you're forgetting they're not the same animal," Toothless reminded. "We can hardly judge them by height alone, weight also has to be a factor."

"Hang on, it also depends on the amount that can be cooked," Ragnar interjected. "Your catch may be all but bone."

"While yours could be your muscle and skin."

Ragnar frowned. "We're just going around in circles here. The simplest solution would be to go out there and capture another beast."

"You're on."

Then suddenly the two of them saw one of the active volcanoes exploded top.

"Okay, the next eruption from the volcano will signal the end of the competition," said Ragnar. "You have until then to secure your pray and go to the _Going Tiger_."

"Agreed," Toothless nodded. "Just don't be too upset that I get there first."

* * *

Hiccup and Vivi were witnessing the eruption of the volcano not too far way.

"That some explosion," said Hiccup.

"Well then… it's time to get going," said Dorry as he rose to his feet.

Hiccup looked into his eyes and saw the look of a warrior about him, he was about to go into battle.

* * *

On the other side of the island, Fishlegs and Snotlout had finally decided to start eating when suddenly they saw the explosion from the volcano.

"What's that?" Fishlegs stared.

"An eruption?" Astrid frowned.

Brogy then tossed the meat into the fire. Astrid looked at the look in Brogy's eyes and knew something was up.

' _Something is up_ ,' she said to herself.

"Please forgive me," he said looking down at them and then rose to his feet. "But there's something I must attend to."

"You're leaving?" Fishlegs blinked.

"No choice, that's the signal being my opponent used to mark the beginning of our fight."

"A fight?" Snotlout blinked.

"Who are you fighting against?" Fishlegs asked puzzled. "Where? And more importantly why?"

"Why? I don't remember," Brogy laughed.

* * *

Dorry was getting himself prepared dragging on his shield as he told Hiccup and Vivi the same thing.

"And before we realised, it became a routine," Dorry explained. He then turned towards the volcano. "That volcano is our marker, whenever it erupts we begin."

Vivi couldn't believe she was hearing this. "It senseless. How can you have so much hatred for someone that you would fight them for over a century? What could have happened to make you this mad?"

Hiccup then raised his hand to stop her. "Vivi, that's enough. This is not what this is about."

They then felt the ground shake is what the assumed to be Dorry's opponent was approaching them.

"You're right, this is about honour," said Dorry as he immediately charged into the jungle. "I have forgotten the reason for our brawl!"

The two giants clashed in a massive shock wave across the jungle.

* * *

Meanwhile a young Tyrannosaurus had found something quite interesting within the jungle, it was some kind of house made of wax. It looked at it for a few seconds before chopping down on it, but the wax was as hard as steel and its fangs broke apart.

"Hey, if you're done get out of the way," said a voice.

Emerging from the trees were Mr 5 and Miss Valentine, both of whom were bit battered and bruised. The Tyrannosaurus looked and no doubt saw two very easy meals and immediately charged towards them.

"Wait, I can handle this," Miss Valentine smiled.

She then suddenly floated up into the air. " _3000 Kilogram Axe!_ "

She then struck the dinosaur like a ton of bricks and created a massive dust cloud in the process.

After that the two of them then made their way into the strange house which had a table with a tea set in the middle of the room.

"Oh, hello Mr 5," said Mr 3 as he sat there on a wax couch drinking a cup of tea in one hand while reading the book in the other. Sitting in the corner was his partner.

Mr 5 huffed. "I'm impressed with the décor. You have a talent for turning even the most savage environment to a home. I admire you which is why I'm compelled to remind the both of you that this mission belongs to me and Miss Valentine."

"Rest assured, we won't slip up like we did last time," Ms Valentine assured.

"Slip up? That's not why I'm here," said Mr 3 as he sipped his cup of tea. "Mr 5… Miss Valentine… The simple fact of the matter is your both weak." Both Mr 5 and Miss Valentine now their eyes at him. "Don't waste your energy pounding, it is what it is. Take a look at this."

He then poured out a war old wanted poster which held pictures of both Brogy and Dorry. "I would like to thank you both for forwarding me an excuse to come to this island. I'll enjoy the opportunity to hunt and surely _big_ _game_."

"Dorry the Blue Ogre and Brogy the Red Ogre of the Giant Warrior Pirates," said Mr 5 looking at the wanted poster.

"Everyone's heard about them, it's ancient legend," said Miss Valentine. "Hey, this poster is over a hundred years old."

"Well, those two legends are alive and well on this very island," Mr 3 explained. "Battling over a century now. Back when that poster was new the bounty on their heads was 100 million gil apiece, 200 million for the both of them."

"200 million Gil is an oppressive some," Mr 5 admitted. "But that doesn't change the fact that their giants."

"There is a wise saying, 'superior criminals are those that execute their crimes using superior intellect,'" Mr 3 smiled evilly. "All you have to do is follow my precise instructions, with a smidgen of thought and perseverance you can find a solution gargantuan of obstacles."


	11. A Dirty Trick

Brogy and Dorry were still clashing with one another, practically stepping down on trees as they fought. The two of them then clash their weapons sending yet another shockwave across the ground, neither one of them relented as they continue to clash sword against axe.

Dorry backed away slightly only to thrust his sword forwards, but Brogy quickly jumped causing the sort impel a large amount in. He then grasped his ass with both hands and slammed it down towards Dorry, who quickly fostered his head upwards.

His helmet took the brunt of the blow and since he met the attack at mid-swing the axe did not have the impact it should have. He then head-butted Brogy's stomach while he was still in midair, preventing him from dodging. They slammed into yet another mountain and within seconds it crumbled to rubble.

Astrid and the others were still watching from Brogy's camp and to say there were overwhelmed by the sheer power of the Giants would have been an understatement.

"He blocked that hit with his helmet," said Snotlout almost struck. "It's incredible, a couple of inches to the left and right it would have killed him."

"These two are certainly powerful warriors," Astrid agreed.

Both Brogy and Dorry then rose to their feet and Brogy quickly swung his axe. However, Dorry leaned back so the only thing he was able to accomplish was a slice of few hairs on his long beard. Dorry then clenched his sword with both hands and swung it towards him, but Brogy quickly blocked it with his shield. Brogy then tried to retaliate using the blade of his axe, but like him Dorry blocked it with his shield.

Next second the two of them appear to be in some sort of wrestling match trying to make the other badge.

"What an incredible fight, huh?" said Snotlout. "Every one of those attacks is aimed at some vital spot. Just one slip from either of them and that's it, they're dead."

"These guys have really been fighting to the death for hundred years?" Fishlegs stared in disbelief. "It's got to get old. This is a good thing, this is our chance to get away."

"No, I'm seen this to the very end," said Astrid.

"What?" Fishlegs blinked.

Snotlout just stood there watching the two giants clash. "They fight so seriously and they don't even know why."

"A few moments ago, you wanted to leave," said Ruffnut looking at him.

"Yeah, what with the sudden change in attitude?" Tuffnut asked.

"This is a true example of a real battle between real men," said Snotlout folding his arms. "It's almost as if they've planted a flag in the hearts that says, 'I am a warrior, this flag is more important than anything.' More than their lives even, they can never let the flag be destroyed by someone else… that's why they continue this fight for hundred years. There's no way that I would turn my eyes on such a duel."

Fishlegs looked at Astrid. "Are you sure it's why staying here?"

"Brogy means us no harm," Astrid assured. "If you wanted to kill us he would have done so when we first met."

"Nothing is going to make him believe this part, it's my dream to be a brave warrior just like each of these titans," said Snotlout folding his arms. "Someday I will become a proud warrior of the sea."

Fishlegs sighed and sat down on a log. "I can't believe I'm really doing this."

"If there is a village for warriors like these two, then I really want to go there someday," said Snotlout with a dreamy look.

* * *

Meanwhile Miss Valentine was survey in the area by floating above the treetops.

"I've got a great view of here," she said.

"They're going to see you Miss Valentine," Mr 5 warned. "Now get down here."

"Oh, don't be so jittery, Mr 5. You see their completely absorbed in the fight down there, they won't notice me."

"Just come down already!"

Miss Valentine rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay."

She then increased her weight and gently landed on the ground.

"Now behave yourself, this is a 200 million gil job here," Mr 5 warned.

"Of course, but I'm not really crazy about this. Mr 3 wants us to do…"

"I know," said Mr 5 as he walked past her. "Come on now."

"Okay."

The two of them then started to descend into the jungle in order to fulfil their part of Mr 3's plan.

Brogy and Dorry were still fighting, but at their last crash they suddenly found themselves toppling over disarming themselves in the process. The two of them were practically worn out from all the battling, but even still they rose to their feet to keep on fighting.

"It's safe to say that we're both starting to get homesick here," said Brogy catching his breath. "Huh, Dorry."

"That's why I intend to win this duel of ours," said Dorry taking in several deep breaths. "I am going to beat you and go home to Jotunheim. Got that, Brogy."

The two of them then roared as a swung their shields at one another striking one another in the head at the same time.

"73,466 duels," said Brogy in a muffled voice.

"73,466 draws," Dorry added.

The two of them then toppled over signalling the end of their conflict for the day.

After about a minute of lying down there on the ground the two of them laughed.

"Hey, Dorry, a couple of guests of mine gave me some alcohol," said Brogy.

"Drinks? It's been a long while… hey, Brogy," said Dorry.

* * *

In the jungle, Toothless was completely unaware of the presence of the two giants, but he had heard the clash and were puzzled to its source.

"What was that? That was no normal earthquake and next discreetly laughing sound," said Toothless puzzlingly. "What's going on in this place? Well, best get back to hunting don't want Ragnar to out show me."

* * *

Ragnar had heard the same noise as Toothless as he strolled around in the deep jungle.

"Those didn't sound like normal birds," Ragnar frowned. "But they don't exactly look appetising so I have to hunt for something else. We maybe become competing for big prey, but a chef must have standards. Doesn't matter how big it is, it still has to taste good."

* * *

Dorry soon returned to Hiccup and Vivi with some barrels that Brogy had given him. Hiccup immediately recognised the barrels and informed him that they actually belonged to his ship.

"That's interesting," Dorry laughed as he looked the barrels. "So, Brogy's guests are friends of yours then. I saw blonde headed girl with a battleaxe strapped to her back, there was a husky blonde headed kid with skinny legs, a snobbish looking guy with black hair and a pair of twins, one girl and the other was a boy."

"That Astrid's group," said Hiccup folding his arms. "Guess they got bored staying on the ship."

"If they're your friends then I guess I can thank you too for these yummy refreshments," Dorry smiled gesturing to the barrels he was holding.

They then heard the sound of a pterodactyl flying overhead and Vivi looked back at Dorry, concerned about what he had told them about the island's magnetic field.

"So Dorry tell us, does it really take a year for the Log to reset on this island?" Vivi asked.

"Yes, did you notice all the mounds of human skeletons that are lying around here?" Dorry asked. "I guess it's hard not to. The people that come to this island tend to die before the Log is reset. Some become dinosaur food, some die from heat or first or starvation, others are killed because they stupidly attacked us… Whatever the case, they all died here somehow? An entire year on this island seems to be too long. So far no humans have been able to survive here the full year."

Vivi was utterly devastated. "What are we going to do? Even if we could manage to last here for a year who knows what could happen by then? My country could be lost."

Hiccup watched as she broke down into tears.

"Guess we know why Miss All Sunday said that we would die here," Hiccup sighed. "Obviously waiting around a year is not an option." Hiccup looked up at Dorry. "I don't suppose you have any ideas?"

Dorry frowned. "Hmm, we do have an Eternal Pose here, that its magnetic link is to our home village, Jotunheim. Basically that Eternal Pose is what Brogy and may have been fighting for with our duels this whole time. Of course, you could try to take it by force."

Hiccup shook his head. "That's no good, we have to stick to the rout measured by our Log Pose."

"Yes," Vivi agreed slightly crestfallen. "We have to follow the rout that leads us to my home or else there's no point."

"Maybe you could try sailing forward randomly," Dorry suggested. "You may get there eventually, if you're real lucky."

Hiccup grimaced. "I don't like the idea of sailing through uncharted waters, even if we do we stop of supplies is no telling when we would reach the next island. However, we may not have any other option."

"Now that I think about it someone did leave before their Log reset," said Dorry.

"Yeah, but what happened to him?"

Dorry laughed. "How should I know that?"

"He may been able to reach the next island."

"That must be it!"

The two of them then laughed and Karoo noticed the fierce look on Vivi's face indicating that she was not a laughing mood.

' _What's so funny?_ ' she snarled looking at Hiccup. ' _I don't understand what these two idiots are laughing about a time like this._ '

* * *

Meanwhile at Brogy's camp, Brogy was busy fixing his battleaxe while Snotlout told him of his dream.

"A brave warrior of the seas, you said," said Brogy as he looked down at Snotlout. "What's that exactly?"

"I'm talking about you guys, what I really want is to be like the two of you someday," Snotlout explained. He then patted his hand on his chest proudly. "I want to be a great warrior, I want to be brave and proud like you and the others from Jotunheim."

"I see, you know in Jotunheim even though our life spans are longer than yours are, we still think about how we'll die," Brogy explained. "We know everything we have, know everything we are will one day cease to exist like everything else. But it is worth it to die as a true warrior of Jotunheim without sacrificing your pride, that is what we call dying with honour. To die such a great death would be everlasting treasure, it's what we seek in Jotunheim."

"So bright is your treasure, that's great."

* * *

Meanwhile at Dorry's camp, Dorry wasn't feeling too good and then suddenly there was an explosion that sounded as if it came from inside his stomach and smoke exited from his mouth. Hiccup and Vivi were completely shocked as they watched him fall to the ground completely bewildered with what just happened.

"Dorry!" Hiccup cried. A few seconds earlier Dorry had been drinking the alcohol which only lead to one conclusion. "What happened? That was the same alcohol from our ship wasn't it?"

"Head exploded in his stomach," said Vivi stunned. "The other giant must have booby-trapped it."

Hiccup however didn't believe it was that simple. "No, you wouldn't believe that if you're watching them closely. They fight their duels honourably, there's no way he would do such a thing."

"Okay, but then who did do it?" Vivi asked.

"You strangers," said a voice behind them.

They quickly turned and saw Dorry had risen to his feet, though he was a bit unsteady. He was looking at them with absolute fury and it in take the two of them long to figure out that he was blaming the two of them for what had happened.

"That wasn't Brogy, no way," he said as he panted heavily. "No warrior of Jotunheim would dare. So… who else is there to suspect on this island then besides _you_?"

"Let's get out of here," said Vivi. "There's no use talking to him right now."

"I very much doubt running would do us any good," said Hiccup has he suddenly transformed into his hybrid form. "Stand back."

Vivi stared at him. "You're going to… fight Dorry."

"I don't want to, but we have to settle this."

"Don't do it you guys," Vivi pleaded and looked up at Dorry. "Stop it. Dorry, just listen to me. We don't know anything about the explosives in the barrels, I promise. We wouldn't do that, you can't be in any shape to fight right now so please stop."

Dorry narrowed his eyes. "Right, why should I believe you liars?"

He then swung his sword straight down at Hiccup, but he was able to fly up into the air to avoid it. Even swinging the sword proved to be dangerous for Dorry and Hiccup took this as his chance.

He quickly flew up straight towards Dorry and raised his fist. " _Dragon—_ "

However, before he could swing his fist Dorry raised his shield and Hiccup slammed right into it and he was sent flying back towards the ground. Dorry then immediately performed yet another swing down on top of him, but Hiccup quickly flew out of the way just in the nick of time and Dorry coughed out even more blood.

Hiccup then immediately headed straight towards Dorry as fast as he could. ' _I'm sorry_ ,' he said to himself.

" _Dragon Fist!_ " Hiccup roared and slammed his fist right into Dorry's stomach like a bullet.

The attack was hard enough to force Dorry to drop his sword, but he wasn't through with the fight just yet. He still had one foot in the air and he was about to bring it down on top of Hiccup and he had no time to fly out of the way and soon he was slammed into the ground like a bug.

Vivi screamed fearing the worst. "No, Hiccup!"

Dorry was still in massive amount of pain, the explosion combined with Hiccup's attack no doubt cause some serious damage. "So it's just as I suspected, he has power from one of the Devil Fruits." He then fell to his knees clutching his stomach. "It seems I underestimated… him."

He then collapsed right in front of Vivi.

Miraculously, Hiccup appeared to survive Dorry's last attack. His scales in his dragon hybrid form protected him from the blow, though he was very worn out.

Vivi was relieved to see that he was still alive and ran up to him. "Hiccup, are you all right?"

"How is he?" Hiccup asked.

Vivi looked at Dorry. "He should be okay. I guess you are right about fighting, he certainly a lot calmer now."

"I'm not," said Hiccup as he rose to his feet. "Dorry, was right about one thing. The other giant would never do such a thing like this, but I also know that our friends wouldn't do it either."

"Yeah," Vivi agreed knowing what he was getting at. "Then who?"

"Obviously there's someone else on the island."

* * *

Mr 5 and Miss Valentine had returned to Mr 3's abode informing him of the success of their mission.

"The key to winning any game is to know your opponents state of mind," said Mr 3 as he poured out a cup of tea. "And now that we have succeeded in confusing our enemy, they are no doubt wondering about the mysterious bomb we delivered. And about the identity of the invisible enemy."

He then handed out the 2 cup of tea is poured out to both Mr 5 and Miss Valentine. "Our first target was a long beard giant, Dorry. I knew of course that it would be nearly impossible to finish him off, but the damage done to his stomach by the bomb must have been considerable. Now we can sit here and enjoy our tea while relaxing and wait for the next duel to start."

"So we stay in the background and let the giant kill off the injured one," Mr 5 simplified.

"Yes, that's exactly right," Mr 3 chuckled.

"That is certainly an indirect method."

"Again you have to consider your enemy, warriors like these two operate in much the same way as wild boars. They can be intimidated on a head-on fight, but they don't have the brains to think on their immediate circumstance so why bother going after them directly when you have the intelligence to destroy them indirectly?"

Mr 3 then noticed that his partner had not moved a muscle, not even to get a cup of tea. "Why can't you get your own cup of tea Miss Golden Week?" Mr 3 asked as he took the cup of tea towards her.

"And what are we supposed to do with the Dragon Rider gang?" Mr 5 asked.

"Dragon Rider gang?" Mr 3 frowned. "Oh, you're talking about the little brats that found out about the boss' secrets?" He then pulled out a photo of Vivi as well as the pictures of Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs. "We can start by luring them out one by one, the order doesn't matter really. Let's start with the one closest to my tea set." He then looks back at the others. "I have a personal motto and that is 'big crimes equals big trips.' There are plenty of good ways to defeat any enemy all without fighting."

"Hey, Mr 3," said Miss Golden Week holding out her empty cup. "Refill."

"Yeah, while you're up," said Mr 5 doing the exact same thing.

Mr 3 narrowed his eyes at them. "Can't you savages take some actual time to savour your tea?"

* * *

Then they heard the sound of the volcano erupting which signified the next duel. Hiccup and Vivi was still trying to figure out what had happened to Dorry when they heard it.

"That's the signal, isn't it?" said Vivi.

* * *

Toothless was still hunting for any prey when he heard the volcano.

"Damn, guess my time is up," Toothless sighed. It was so busy looking in front of him that he failed to notice that he had stepped on a baby Triceratops. "Sorry, little guy."

The baby Triceratops didn't take been stepped on very lightly and immediately bit is put. Toothless roared in pain I was trying to shake it off and he was unaware that he was being watched by the baby's mother.

* * *

Ragnar was having similar problems as he walked around the jungle.

"I don't have any big prey to bring back and that was the signal," he cursed. "Guess my time is up."

Hiding amongst the trees was a sabertooth tiger and it was looking at Ragnar quite hungrily.

* * *

At Brogy's camp, as and the others had just watched the volcano explode unaware of what had transpired with Dorry.

"Well, there's the signal," said Brogy as he rose to his feet. "It's really been active today."

"You're really going?" Snotlout asked looking up at him. "But your wounds from the last battle having healed."

"Please, Dorry can't be doing any better than me," he then laughed. "A few scratches won't take me out of a duel, that would surely make me a poor excuse of a brave warrior."

* * *

Dorry, was determined to make his way towards the meeting point for his duel with Brogy, despite the injuries he had sustained.

"Dorry, wait," said Hiccup trying to stop him. "Don't."

"You can't fight, Dorry. You need to rest," Vivi agreed. "You'll die you push yourself too hard."

"I will fight," said Dorry with an unwavering resolve. "I am Dorry… I will—" He then coughed out some blood, "for Jotunheim's pride and die as a warrior."

He then rose to his feet and Hiccup had a bad feeling about all of this.


	12. The Conclusion of Jotunheim

Anyone could see that Dorry was in no state to fight, he could barely stand as it was. He then began grasping hold of the mountain with both hands.

Vivi frowned. "What is he—?"

Using all his strength he managed to pick up the mountain.

"I can't believe how much strength he has?" said Hiccup stunned.

Dorry then began to face them and Vivi's eyes widened. "Hiccup…"

Hiccup quickly transformed to do is dragon hybrid form and try to move out of the way just as Dorry dropped the mountain. Unfortunately, he was too slow in his tail got caught preventing him from moving.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hiccup demanded.

"It can't be helped now," said Dorry solemnly. Hiccup and Vivi stared at him. "It's been over a century… since we started the battle… this duel. Injured or not, I cannot allow myself to run away from this fight, to do so would be like running from the title of warriors." He then picked up his sword. "And if I was no longer warrior of Jotunheim… then I would no longer know who I am."

He then turned his eyes on the two of them. "I'm sorry that I suspected you of causing the explosion. I now know that this was a judgement, a judgement from Jotunheim, the God of War. I didn't have the Gods protection and that is all."

He then started to limp his way into the jungle to meet his rival.

Hiccup was unable to move and looked at Dorry. "Listen to me! Gods protection and judgement have nothing to do with what's going on! If a God told you to run off and die, would you? Someone has interfered with your duel! And a duel that's been interfered with is not a fair fight any more! Isn't that right?"

Dorry came to a stop and for one moment, Hiccup hoped that his words had reached home.

"Silence!" Dorry roared. "What can you know about this? Your human that can't have lived on this earth more than two decades. How can you possibly hope to understand the warriors of Jotunheim?"

"Stubborn fool," said Hiccup as he tried to yank his tail out free. "I can't believe he left me trap here like this?"

Vivi looked at him. "Can't you just transform into your human form?"

Hiccup shook his head. "There's no telling what will happen if I do with my tail stuck like this. I can't risk it."

* * *

Brogy meanwhile was getting himself prepared for the battle.

"All right then," he said as he rose to his feet.

"Now go and show this guy what you're made of," said Snotlout enthusiastically.

Brogy laughed. "You bet, Snotlout. I'm going to beat him for sure this time, he hasn't got a chance."

"Go and get you great warrior of Jotunheim!" Snotlout cheered. "The mighty Brogy will always defeat his opponents! You are the mightiest warrior in the world!"

"Why is he continuing this pointless fight?" Fishlegs asked shaking his head.

Snotlout snorted. "I would expect you to understand, Fishface. It's a matter of pride and honour."

"Seems a bit barbaric to me."

"We have no right to question another people's culture," said Astrid as she folded her arms. "Anyway we spent too long here, we should return back to the ship. There's no way we can wait for year, once everyone returns we have to come up with a new plan."

"Hold on a second," said Snotlout holding his hand out. "There's no way we can stand a chance against fight against dinosaurs. Cutting away from into the jungle and back to the _Tiger_ won't do us much good if we get killed on the way."

Astrid raised an eyebrow. "What happened to all that brave warrior sees stuff about five minutes ago?"

"Hey, I said _someday_ I would be a brave warrior of the sea," Snotlout reminded. "Besides, even a brave warrior must have enough sense to not get himself killed."

Astrid shook her head. ' _We don't have a choice. Hiccup's group is in the other giant camp, we should probably head that way first_.'

"Listen babe, even if I should lose everything someday and I must face a hobby tragic death alone on a deserted island, I will say this with pride of how I lived," said Snotlout as he stood there proudly with his hands on his hips. "I am Captain Snotlout, and know that I have been a great brave warrior of the sea!"

Astrid then immediately twisted his arm. "First, off don't call me babe. Second, we need to join the others."

"Right, let's go," Snotlout winced.

* * *

Dorry and Brogy soon met in the halfway point between the two camps.

"Dorry, how was your drink?" Brogy asked as he looked at his rival. "Hit the spot, didn't it?"

"Yes, it tasted almost godly," Dorry smiled.

Brogy laughed. "Well, I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Let's go!"

Brogy then raised his battleaxe and Dorry prepared himself and quickly blocked it with his sword. Brogy then swung once again and this time he blocked it with his shield, but his moves were far more sluggish than on their previous fight.

Borgy noticed this, but he didn't stop his onslaught of swings. "What's… the… matter… you… seem… weak," he said with every single swing.

Dorry was slowly being backed away as he continued to block the attack with his sword.

"Don't count on it!" said Dorry determinedly as they clashed once again. "I'm as strong as ever!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the camp, Hiccup was trying to dig himself out using his claws, but it wasn't easy.

"Figures I would meet someone just as stubborn as my old man," Hiccup cursed.

"Calm down," said Vivi calmly. Though she was utterly confused. ' _I don't understand why he so upset with someone he just met? He certainly doesn't seem like a hardened criminal with a bounty on his head._ '

"Once I find out who did this, I'll hunt them down," Hiccup growled furiously.

Vivi then noticed for the first time that Karoo was missing.

"Hey, Hiccup. Karoo is missing," she said as she looked around.

* * *

Karoo had been scared off by Dorry and ran deep into the jungle. He only stopped so that he could take a drink out of the barrel Ragnar gave him.

"Hey, isn't that the ugly bird that the Princess always hangs around with?" said a smooth silky voice.

"Yeah," said a second voice.

Karoo slowly turned around and saw standing there was Mr 5 and Miss Valentine. He was about to back away very slowly, but Mr turned on him.

"Don't leave," he ordered. Karoo stopped almost instantly and was overcome by fear. "Well now, we're happy that we ran into you. In fact there is something that we want to you to do for us."

"Oh yeah," said Miss Valentine with a small smile.

* * *

Meanwhile Toothless was dragging the triceratops mother through the jungle. She had attacked him, believing that he was attempting to harm her baby. Unfortunately, she ended up sealing her own fate and was now going to be Toothless' dinner.

Unfortunately Toothless was now completely lost, he had completely forgot to mark his route while he was out hunting.

"This isn't good," he said rubbing the back of his scaly head. "I'm lost. This tree looks familiar, but it's very hard to tell in this place. I think I was opposed take legal left at the tree wrapped in vines."

He looked around at then saw Fishlegs leaning against a tree. "Oh, hey, Fishlegs it's you. I'm afraid I'm lost, but you've got excellent timing, I wasn't sure what I was going to do." He then began making his way over towards him, the dragging the dead triceratops along the way. "So what are you doing in this neck of the jungle anyway?"

However, when he got close enough he could tell that there was something off with Fishlegs.

"Uh, Fishlegs?"

Unbeknownst to him a pair of eyes were watching him deep within the jungle.

* * *

Astrid and the others were still making their way to Dorry's camp to join the others. Unfortunately, Snotlout decided to run all the way there forcing the others to run after him.

"Will you slow down!" Astrid yelled.

"No way! I don't wanna miss a single second of that fight!" Snotlout yelled back.

"Now that you mention it, neither do I," said Ruffnut.

"It is both awesome and scary," Tuffnut nodded.

"Don't encourage him," Astrid groaned.

Fishlegs, with his skinny legs, was lagging behind. "Hey, wait up! Guy with skinny legs over here!"

Unfortunately there were too far ahead to hear him and soon he lost sight of them. He was completely out of breath and stopped to take a breather.

Fishlegs turned and saw Hiccup standing next to a tree and his eyes lit up. "Hiccup! Boy, is it a relief to see you. So what are you doing here anyway?"

However, Fishlegs then noticed that this was not Hiccup as he was standing completely still. Unfortunately, before he could ponder on what was going on something immediately wrapped itself around him and he screamed.

* * *

Astrid and the others had heard his screams and turned around to find that Fishlegs was missing.

"Fishlegs?" said Astrid looking around. "He's gone."

"Do you thing a dinosaur got him?" Tuffnut asked.

"Very likely, I mean you must be in some kind of danger if he screamed that loudly," said Ruffnut.

Astrid bit her lip. "We have to find him."

"Absolutely," Snotlout nodded. "But first thing we must do is reunite with Hiccup."

Before Astrid could protest Snotlout immediately ran deep into the jungle.

"More likely to save your own skin," Astrid grumbled. She then looked to the twins at shook her head. "We better go with him, there's safety in numbers."

* * *

Astrid and the twins finally were able to catch up with Snotlout and in no time at all they reached Dorry's camp. Once there they immediately saw Hiccup and Vivi standing there.

"Hiccup! Vivi!" Astrid cried as she immediately ran towards them. "I'm afraid we have some bad news. We've lost Fishlegs."

"What? How?" Hiccup stared.

"We were running through the jungle to meet you guys hear when suddenly, we turned around and he was gone," said Snotlout.

"And you left him behind?" Vivi stared in disbelief.

"Technically it was Snotlout who left him behind," said Astrid folding her arms. "I wanted to stay in search for him, but he insisted to go and join you guys. Considering the dangers of this island it was far safer numbers."

"I don't like the sound of this," said Vivi.

Astrid looked at her. "You don't think it was a dinosaur, do you?"

Vivi shook head. "If Baroque Works followed us from Whiskey Peak, it would make sense to capture Fishlegs. We're in great danger nonetheless, we should go."

"You mean Baroque Works is here on the island," Snotlout stared. "But why didn't they try and capture the rest of us?"

"Simple, you and the twins haven't gotten in their way and they didn't want to capture Astrid while she was with the three of you, at least not when another one of their target was lone."

"Makes sense," Astrid nodded.

"That means that booby-trap alcohol was to get us instead," said Vivi pondering.

"What was that about alcohol?" Astrid asked.

"Brogy gave Dorry some of your alcohol that must've been tampered with," Vivi explained. "Because when Dorry drank the barrels they exploded."

Snotlout eyes widened. "No way! They actually exploded inside the guy?" He then immediately turned towards the battle. "Wait, he was injured that badly and he still ran off to go fight?"

"I did try to stop him, but that's how I ended up like this," Hiccup explained gesturing to his tail.

"This is horrible, those two have been fighting for as hard as they can for over a hundred years and they always ended up in a draw. Plus there duels are fought with honour and pride in the whole world. There's no way they can settle it once and for all like this."

"I tried to explain that to him, but he just wouldn't listen," said Hiccup frustratingly.

* * *

Dorry was still holding on against Brogy, it was a miracle that he was lasting this long as it was. However, his moves were becoming sluggish and he was now on the defensive.

"What's… wrong… huh?" said Brogy with each and every swing of his battleaxe. "Getting… tired?"

Unbeknownst to the two of them both Mr 3 and Miss Golden Week were having a picnic right beneath their feet watching the event on fold.

"Well, he keeps fighting," said Miss Golden Week as she ate a cookie.

"He certainly is stubborn, that Dorry the Blue Ogre," Mr 3 agreed. He then gave a very evil smile. "Yes, well… I should learn some assistance."

Dorry and Brogy were so busy fighting that they failed to notice a strange liquid substance fluorine across the ground. Dorry was the first to discover it as he stepped into it and it was so slippery that he lost his footing and it prevented him from blocking Brogy's swing.

* * *

Hiccup and the others could only stare horrified as blood poured out of Dorry's wound as he fell to his knees dropping his sword. A split second later he collapsed at Brogy's feet, but this was not the victory he wanted.

"All… these fights… 73,467 duels… 73,466 draws… and one win," said Brogy with tears in his eyes and he dropped his battleaxe and shield.

He then heard a small laugh below him and he turned to find Mr 3 leaning against a tree drinking a cup of tea.

"Are those tears of joy, I doubt that happiness will last long," he said as he drank his tea. "But for now I offer you my congratulations."

"Did you say happiness?" Brogy roared furiously. "You know nothing! Who are you, little man?"

"I am Mr 3," said Mr 3 introducing himself. "That's a codename of course, which is necessary in my line of work. I am an artist of sorts and this is my assistant, all the best artists require assistance you see. Her name is Miss Golden Week."

He then looked up at him slyly. "I tell you all this, because I have already caught you in one of my artworks."

Borgy looked down at his feet and found round his feet covered in the same liquid that caused Dorry to slip.

"What?" he roared. "What have you done to me?"

He desperately tried to break free from substance, but it was just too strong for his strength.

Hiccup was still trying to dig himself out, but it wasn't easy. "No way, I'm going to free myself any time soon."

"I may not know what's going on, but I do take care of them myself," Snotlout growled furiously.

"For once, I'm with you, Snotlout," said Astrid.

"As I," Vivi nodded.

"Us too," said the twins.

"You're not going anywhere," said a new voice.

They immediately looked up and saw both Mr 5 and Miss Valentine standing before them. They then noticed in Mr 5's arms was Karoo and he looked pretty beaten up.

"You guys again," Hiccup growled.

Mr 5 then tossed Karoo on the ground and he skidded towards Vivi, who immediately ran towards him in horror.

"You can have him back, we don't need him," said Mr 5.

Miss Valentine laughed.

"Karoo," said Miss Valentine kneeling towards him.

"Why you—" Snotlout glared. He then frowned and looked at Hiccup. "Wait, who are these guys?"

"That would be Mr 5 and Miss Valentine from Whiskey Peak," said Hiccup.

"Karoo never did anything to you!" Vivi snapped at the two of them. "Why did you have to this to him?"

"You're right, we had no need to retaliate against your ugly bird," Mr 5 agreed. "But… we need to get our hands on that blonde girl with the axe and scrawny captain of yours, you see. The plan was simple, we wanted a lure you both into the jungle by having your dear birdie here squawk pitifully for help. But the idiot refused to cooperate."

* * *

About half an hour ago, Mr 5 and Miss Valentine had surrounded Karoo, who was too scared to even move.

"Now you just caught your owner real loud," said Mr 5 explained.

"Give is a really loud squawk and we might even let you go," Miss Valentine promised.

Karoo just shook his head defiantly.

Mr 5 narrowed his eyes. "All right, then we'll make you squawk."

"Just call for the Princess," Miss Valentine whispered in his ear.

Again Karoo shook his head.

"Call for help now!" Mr 5 ordered as he raised his hand and began striking Karoo over and over again. "Let's hear it bird! Call out to your beloved Princess and this will all end!" No matter how much pain Karoo endured from the blows, he still refused to squawk. "Just open your mouth you damn creature!"

* * *

Back in the present, Vivi just narrowed her eyes furiously at them.

"But then we realised that scrawny pirate captain was already trapped here just waiting for us," Mr 5 continued. "In which case, we do need that thing anymore."

"Karoo," Vivi cried.

"What a dumb bird," Miss Valentine laughed.

Vivi glared at the two of them furiously. "I'll kill you!"

"And were you the ones that planted the bombs into the giant, Dorry!" Snotlout demanded.

"Yeah, that's us," said Mr 5 frowning at him. "Who is this new guy? And where did those twins come from? Are they on the list?"

"No," said Miss Valentine. "But they clearly friends of theirs, let's just get rid of them."

"How dare you interfere with a proud warrior duel!" Snotlout roared furiously.

"How about I get rid of you instead," said Vivi as he poured out her Peacock Slashers.

"Ah, it's just so cute when you fight Miss Wednesday," Mr 5 mocked.

"What's more she really think she stands a chance against agents like us," Miss Valentine smirked.

"Taste my Peacock Slashers!" Vivi yelled as she charged towards them spinning them around.

"I'll get you to," said Snotlout as he raised his fist. " _Iron Hammer!_ "

Snotlout swung his first towards them, but Mr 5 merely flicked the bogie onto the ground creating a massive smokescreen resulting in Snotlout missing the two of them. Miss Valentine then floated up into the air out of the smokescreen.

"Is that all you can muster?" she laughed.

Mr 5's then shot out of the smoke. " _Nose Fancy Cannon!_ "

Mr 5 then immediately flicked the bogie which slammed right into Snotlout creating a massive explosion leaving him completely stunned.

Miss Valentine was now directly over him. "Did you get burned?"

"Snotlout get out of the way!" Hiccup yelled.

" _10,000 Kilogram Press!_ " she yelled falling directly on top of Snotlout.

Vivi charged at Mr 5 and swung one of her Slashers, but he merely sidestepped out of the way. "Now now," he said tapping her with his foot and created another explosion living her high into the air. "Just calm down."

He then grasped her throat and chuckled softly. "There's no need to get so upset right now, Princess. We aren't planning to kill you yet. We only came to abduct you, those were Mr 3's explicit orders."

Hiccup and the others looked up upon hearing this bit of information.

"Mr 3?" Astrid gasped. "The Wax-Wax Man? He's here on the island with us?"

Mr 5 smiled evilly. "That's right, Mr 3 the candle man. His body creates wax which he can then control as he likes."

"This day just gets better and better," said Hiccup.


	13. The Devilish Candle

Brogy had finally fallen to the power of Mr 3's wax powers and within seconds he soon found himself completely covered in the substance.

"What's going on here?" Brogy demanded. "Tell me!"

"Going on?" Mr 3 smirked. "Of course it's lost on someone like you. What's going on is that I'm creating a work of art with your assistance."

He then chuckled evilly.

* * *

Mr 5 had finally released Vivi, but Miss Valentine immediately grabbed her wrist and forced behind her back.

"Standstill like a good little girl," she said. "Did you actually think that someone like you could escape an organisation like Baroque Works?"

Vivi turned and saw Mr 5 had completely overpowered Astrid and the twins, it was clear that he had learned from his previous battle with Astrid to defeat her. Hiccup was in no position to defend himself so he was practically at his mercy and had been blasted over and over again with explosions.

"After all, your friend over there has a big bounty on his head and look what happened to him," Miss Valentine smiled.

"Consider this are thank you for what happened at Whiskey Peak," Mr 5 smirked down at him. "You should learn to mind your own business, you pathetic group of one of the Pirates. It would be quite beneficial to your health, by the way we have your drake bounty hunter. If you're wondering how we knew that he was part of your little gang, it was very simple, the survivors at Whiskey Peak told us of a drake bounty hunter that knew some of our secrets. Going over the report of declines from drake bounty hunters matching his description were very low so it in take as long to figure out that Pirate Hunter Toothless was among your crew. In addition we also capture that husky kid as well."

Hiccup winced as he looked at him. "So you caught Toothless."

"Damn, right."

"In that case, you're in more trouble than I thought," Hiccup smiled.

"Well, let's see how big you talk. After one of my bombs grow up that little face of yours."

"Try whatever tricks you want, I'm going to take you down." He then spat on his boot in an act of defiance.

"This should be fun," Miss Valentine smirked.

Mr 5 then immediately kicked him in the face and suddenly there was a huge explosion.

"Hiccup, no!" Vivi screamed.

Mr 5 then kicked him again with one of his explosive kicks.

"Die!" he yelled as he kicked him over and over again.

When the smoke finally cleared Hiccup was lying down face first on the dirt.

"You weak little fool," said Mr 5 as he turned his back.

"Hiccup! No, please, Hiccup!" Vivi cried helplessly.

"Let's go, Miss Valentine," said Mr 5 as he walked past her.

Miss Valentine then dragged Vivi as she laughed hysterically.

"Astrid! Snotlout! Ruff! Tuff! Karoo!" Vivi cried desperately.

All them just laid down their on the ground smouldering from the explosions that Mr 5 caused.

* * *

Brogy meanwhile was still trying to break himself free from the waxy prison he was trapped in, but it was as strong as iron.

Mr 3 just laughed at his struggle and Brogy glared at him in hatred. "Damn, you!"

"Struggling is pointless," said Mr 3. "Once my _Candle Jacket_ solidifies around you it will become as hard as iron and it's impossible to break through. There is no denying that you giants are very strong." He then used his powers to create a wax bust of Brogy's head. "But once you've been captured, that strength does you no good at all. None. All I had to do is use my brain, there would be no sense of trying to defeat you in a physical fight. You were so busy enjoying your great win, that capturing you was easy."

Brogy glared at him.

"Don't glared at me like that, it's positively terrifying. You should be celebrating, shouldn't you? At long last your battle with Dorry the Blue Ogre has come to an end. You fought on this island for hundred years for your precious pride, shown the long-lasting battle make victory all more sweet? I mean really, it's an accomplishment. Even if it required a little outside help, give me a little smile."

Brogy was anything but joyful about the situation. "Shut up! What would you know about this?"

Mr 3 laughed. "Of course the real victor in all of this is me. The bounty placed on your heads long ago remain in place to this day. Today your work 200 million gil, quite a handsome sum."

"Bounties?" Brogy frowned.

"Big bounties," Mr 3 corrected. "I feel as if I've uncovered a long lost treasure."

"So that's what you're after here," said a voice.

Mr 3 turned and found Mr 5 and Miss Valentine dragging their prize towards him.

"Mr 3," Vivi glared.

"Here's the girl," said Miss Valentine twisting her arm causing more pain to rush into Vivi's body.

"Alabasta's sneaky spy," said Mr 5.

"It's about time," Mr 3 snapped. "I was positively sick of waiting."

"You're full of nothing but dirty tricks," Vivi glared at him. "I can't believe you! Putting up bomb in Dorry's alcohol was low, even for you."

"What?" Brogy stared. Brogy's eyes widened. "The barrels. You added something to the drinks I gave Dorry?"

He then remembered the conversation he and Dorry had before they started their duel and how he was fighting a lot more sluggishly than he had done on the previous battles.

Brogy's eyes widened in horror when he finally realised what had happened. ' _No. That must be what Dorry meant._ '

"You're annoying little girl, Princess," Mr 3 sneered. "Giving away our secrets like that, but that's all right. There isn't anything he can do about it, now anyway."

" _Candle Lock!_ " Mr 3 yelled swinging his hand forward as it transformed into wax.

Mr 5 and Miss Valentine quickly jumped out of the way as the wax struck Vivi's leg and created what appeared to be a restraint that trapped her legs.

"Mr 5," said Mr 3 looking at the man. "Bring the drake and the boy. Time to begin." He then began to concentrate and stretched his arms out forward. " _Giant Candle Serving Set!_ "

His arms then turned back into wax and he began to grieve what appeared to be some kind of giant structure made of wax. It looks like a giant candle on a pedestal and it was so tall that it overlooked the entire jungle and suddenly the wicks were set alight.

"So this is what, Mr 3 is capable of," Vivi gasped.

"What is that thing?" said Brogy.

"Here are the others," said Mr 5.

Vivi turned and saw Mr 5 dropping Toothless and Fishlegs onto the ground, the two of them had wax restrains around their hands and legs.

"It's just sad," said Mr 5 looking disappointed and pinned his foot against Toothless' face. "Idiots like these should have been a lot easier for me to catch. Should have caught them the first time, how embarrassing."

"Nobody knew to be ashamed, you can't help the side that your weak after all," said Mr 3, speaking so quietly that Mr 5 could barely hear him.

Mr 5 looked up. "What was that?"

"It's nothing, now just hurry and get the candle set up."

"Candles?" Fishlegs frowned. He then saw the giant wax sculpture in front of them. "What is that thing?"

"Nothing good," said Vivi looking at them apologetically. "I'm sorry you guys."

"B-but Vivi, what happened?" Fishlegs frowned. "I thought you were with Hiccup?"

"I was, but now…"

"If you're wondering about your captain and the blonde chick, I sawed to the two of them myself," Mr 5 smirked. "They didn't put up much of a fight either."

Toothless found that hard to believe. "Yeah, right."

Moments later the three of them found themselves attached to the base like a pair of ornaments on a birthday cake. They then saw the podium above them beginning to spin around and Mr 3 laughed maniacally at them.

"Welcome one and all, to my famous candle service set," said Mr 3 as he bowed.

"I guess this is what it feels like to be a candle stuck on a birthday cake," said Toothless.

Fishlegs looked at the spinning podium above them. "Guys, what's that spinning up there?" He then tried to move, but it was impossible. "I can't move."

"I'm not surprised they don't want us to move, it is what capture means," Toothless pointed out. He then pulled out one of his swords and tried to cut his way through, but all he managed to accomplish was a single scratch. "Damn, this stuff is hard and I can't put too much strength into my swing at this angle."

Then suddenly raining down on top of them was wax dust.

"Something's falling," Vivi panicked.

Mr 3 laughed. "I do hope that you enjoy my candle service. You may have noticed the wax flakes that have falling from above? You'll eventually will be covered and turned into wax figures. You'll become perfectly lifelike statues for my collection something that even I couldn't achieve on my own. I will literally capture your spirits and encase them forever in wax shells, it will be a true masterpiece. You will die for my art."

"I don't think so you freak!" Fishlegs yelled. "We have no interest of dying for whatever you consider art." He then quickly turned to Brogy. "Brogy, why you just lying there doing nothing? I mean can't you beat this candle guy?"

"He certainly gonna make one huge statue," Toothless noted.

"You can try and convince him, but your efforts will be useless," said Mr 3 with a cruel smile. "He's a little blue at the moment, you see he just realised how unfairly he won his last fight and he has lost the heart to celebrate. He killed his dear friend Dorry with who he fought for 100 years. Dorry was injured, but he didn't notice. Just imagine how much pain Dorry must have been in, he didn't stand a chance." He then looked at Brogy. "You did shed a few tears, though. Perhaps you are crying for your friend? Now it's no use, there is no undoing it. He's dead! And it's all your fault!"

He then began to laugh maniacally which sickened Toothless and the others, but no one was sicker than Brogy.

"I should have seen it," said Brogy.

Mr 3 stopped laughing and looked at the giant.

"I knew something strange was going on. From the moment we first began to fight, I knew Dorry was hiding something, but I couldn't tell what it was."

"You say that you knew it," said Mr 3 sceptically. "You're lying. If you knew something was wrong why didn't you stop the fight? Why didn't you give him a chance to rest? I didn't see as shred of pity when you ruthlessly cut him down."

"You know nothing about honourable duels!" Brogy roared. "Someone like you could never understand my tears. What you know about the way of Jotunheim? You think that I would shame a warrior who hid the fact that he was weakened so that he could continue the fight? Only a truly great warrior would go to such lengths, and such a man isn't interested in pity!"

Mr 3 was now a little terrified as he saw the angry look within Brogy's eyes.

"Now I know what really happened and I must do something about it!" Brogy roared and Mr 3 backed away in fear. "I am going to finish this with my own two hands!"

He then channelled all the strength he had and his restraint began to crack and soon he was able to free himself from his prison.

"That is the least I can do for Dorry! He was a great warrior and my dear friend!"

Unfortunately, before he could do anything Mr 5 flicked one of his bogies and it immediately struck Brogy and exploded right his face.

"Brogy!" Fishlegs cried.

Mr 5 then fired more exploding bogies and eventually overpowered him and soon he began falling back down to the ground.

"Brogy!" Vivi and Fishlegs yelled.

"His chattering was getting on my nerves," said Mr 5.

Mr 3 proved a sigh of relief, though he wasn't too happy that Mr 5 had to save his hide.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were barely conscious and they could barely move.

"Astrid… Snotlout… Ruff… Tuff," said Hiccup weakly. "They have to pay for this.

"Oh, yeah," Snotlout wheezed as half his body was trapped within the ground.

"Right behind you," Astrid winced.

"You can count us in," said Ruffnut.

"I'm with you, sis," said Tuffnut.

Hiccup then saw Karoo standing over him as he began to dig Hiccup out from his prison. Happily Hiccup had already made some good progress with digging himself out.

Hiccup however knew that Karoo himself was still recovering from the attack. "You can't take this either."

Karoo squawked at him telling him otherwise.

"Well, if you're sure," Hiccup smiled. "Then let's go and beat them senseless."

* * *

Meanwhile Brogy was still flat on the ground and there was nothing that Toothless and the others could do to help him.

"Big fool," Miss Valentine laughed.

"It seems I miscalculated," said Mr 3 looking at Brogy. "I forgot how freakishly strong these damn giant could be."

Despite the pain that covered his body, Brogy was still trying to get up. "It looks like you're going to acquire more complete restraint. _Waxworks Handcuffs!_ "

Mr 3's arm then turn into wax and immediately created a pair of large cuffs that pinned Brogy's hands to the ground and these ones were more tougher than the previous ones.

"Still going!" Mr 3 yelled.

His wax were now covering every single inch of Brogy's hands trapping him in place. "And now the finishing touch!" He then thrusted his hand up into the air and shot out four large splodges of wax. "Take this!"

Fishlegs quickly turned away and seconds later he heard the screams of Brogy as the splodges turned into four large nails and impaled Brogy's hands and feet.

Mr 3 laughed. "It will be tougher you to move now, won't it?"

Brogy was completely overcome by the pain and fell unconscious.

Toothless and the others immediately glared down at him.

"You really are despicable!" Vivi glared.

"Now let's get these candles going faster!" Mr 3 cried. The podium began spinning even faster causing more wax dust to fall on top of them. "It is time to turn these people into beautiful artistic work statues!"

Fishlegs and Vivi was already finding it extremely hard to breathe, it won't be long until they suffocate. "My chest is starting to hurt. The wax is starting to get into our lungs. At this rate he's going to turn it into wax from the inside out."

Mr 3 laughed at their dismay. "That's it, make it look as if you're in as much pain as possible. That's perfect! Expressions of agony are what I seeks to achieve in my art. The finished product will simply be splendid. You must die field with terror."

"This is what you call art!" Fishlegs glared. "You guys are going to regret this! You're going to pay for what you did to Brogy and Dorry and for what you're trying to do to us!"

Mr 3 just laughed. "Yell and scream all you want, no one can help you now."

Brogy had managed to regain consciousness, but there was no we could move now. Instead he looked at his fallen friend with an empty heart.

' _A century_ ,' he said to himself as he remembered all his battles with Dorry, neither one of them giving an inch. ' _For 100 years, Dorry and I duelled day in and day out, fighting endlessly. We battled for our pride as is the way of the warriors of Jotunheim. We fought with honour and strife and still we are subjected to this? Why has this happened to us? Must we force to meet our end in such a way? Must we? It isn't fair for warrior to die to such a dishonourable death! Why can't I not die in battle?_ '

Brogy growled in frustration and Mr 3 took note of this.

"Hold that look," he said with a smile. "Yes, that's it. Such grief. Such sorrow. And just the right amount of anger. How marvellous."

' _Jotunheim, please,_ ' Brogy pleaded.

Fishlegs found himself barely able to move his hands. "This isn't good. My hands won't move, can't we do something? I don't want to die like this!"

"My body is already beginning to turn stiff," said Vivi. "What are we supposed to do?"

Toothless remained calm and looked at Brogy. "Hey, giant. You can still move, right?" Brogy gave him a confused look and he took that as a yes. "Good, so can I."

He then grabbed one of his swords. "I say that we take them down together. What do you think?"

Everyone stared at him in disbelief as he drew out his second sword.

"Hold on a second, what are you doing?" Fishlegs asked. His eyes widened when he realised what he intended to do. "Are you…"

"Yeah," Toothless confirmed.

"You can't be serious, you're not going to cut your own legs off?"

"I'm not messing around at all, it's the only way to get us out of this situation."

"Are you insane?" Vivi stared disbelief. "Even if you do manage to get down from here you won't get very far without legs."

"No way to be sure until I try," said Toothless defiantly. "I'm not going to stand around and wait to die. I mean why should we make it easy for those guys to kill us? Dying quietly without a struggle doesn't make you any less dead, right?"

"The boy is right, he is insane," said Mr 5.

"He's bluffing, there's no way that he would do something as crazy as that," said Mr 3 confidently. "He's trying to act tough so that his friends will feel bad for him."

Brogy then laughed. ' _That Drake has spirit, I'll give him that. He is doing better than I am, I had actually began to lose the will to fight._ '

He then looked up at Toothless and smiled. "All right, I'm in. Let's cut them to pieces!"

Fishlegs couldn't believe his ears. "You're not serious about this are you? How are you going to plan to fight them afterwards?"

"No idea, but I still intend to win," said Toothless with a determined smile.

Mr 3 could tell that he wasn't bluffing. ' _Who are these people? Their completely nuts.'_

Vivi was having the same thought. ' _What kind of man is he? And why? And why do I feel as if I've seen that look somewhere before?_ '

She then remembered that was the same look at Icarus had given her countless times when he stood to protect. She then realised that Toothless was right, better to try to fight back then give them the satisfaction of watching them die slowly.

"Wait, I'll fight with you," said Vivi.

"Not you too," Fishlegs stared in disbelief.

"Then get ready," said Toothless as he raised his swords.

"And now, let's go!" said Brogy as he began to shake his restraint violently.

"Don't be foolish! What can you hope to accomplish?" Mr 3 warned.

Toothless then thrusted the swords down towards his legs.

"Stop!" a voice yelled from within the jungle.

Toothless stop just before the blades touched his feet and everyone turned to find Hiccup and the others emerging from the jungle. All of them were pretty beaten up, but they looked as if they were ready to fight.

"We'll take it from here," said Hiccup.

"You guys ready?" Astrid asked.

"You know it," said Snotlout.

"Hell, yeah!" the twins yelled.

"Hiccup! Astrid! Snotlout! Ruff! Tuff!" Fishlegs cried with relief.

"Karoo!" Vivi cried.

"We're here Brogy," said Snotlout as they began walking towards them at the service. "Don't worry will pick up where you left off."

"Thanks, Snotlout," Brogy smiled.

"You'll pay for interfering with such an honourable duel," said Hiccup.

Mr 3 looked at Hiccup. "So you're the one with the highest bounty in the East Blue? My, how low marine standards have fallen, it's almost tragic really."

"I could say the same to you," Hiccup smirked. "You look more like the kind of guy who would organise tea parties, not organise dirty schemes."

"You'll pay for that," Mr 3 glared.

Toothless smiled at them. "So guys, you think you can take care of this pillar for us?"

"Just leave it to us," Hiccup promised.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Mr 3 smirked.

"You guys ready?" Hiccup asked looking at the others.

"We're right behind you," said Astrid.

"Let's wreck that ugly eyesore," said Snotlout cracking his knuckles.


	14. Colours Trap

Hiccup was new to the situation, but he was very quick to take on his surroundings. He knew that it was a race against time to free Toothless and the others before they suffocated by the wax dust. He also knew that the wax must've appeared from one of the new adversarial in front of him, but he had no idea which one which left the other mystery.

Fishlegs noticed that Toothless had his arm stretched out with sword in hand. "Toothless, why are you standing like that?"

"If I'm going to be a statue, I prefer this pose," Toothless shrugged.

"This is no time to be playing around!" Vivi snapped.

"Who said anything about playing?"

"I still can't believe that you intended as such cut your feet off," said Fishlegs in disbelief.

"I didn't have a lot of options," Toothless reminded.

"Yeah, but how did you plan to fight them without your feet?" Fishlegs asked questionably.

Vivi stared at the two of them. ' _We're stuck here, about to be turning to wax statues and the two of them are bickering? They don't really seem to understand the danger of the situation at all._ '

"Hey, Drake, is that all the fight you have left in you?" Brogy asked with a smile.

"Unfortunately I'm going have to let someone else take over," said Toothless regretfully.

"All right."

Miss Golden Week how decided that now was the best time to have a picnic and she looked at Mr 3. "They don't seem terribly worried about what's going to happen to them, Mr 3."

"And you don't seem terribly worried to make sure that it happens, Miss Golden Week," Mr 3 snarled. Though admittedly he was just a tad terrified by how calm everyone seemed to be. ' _Solidify all ready._ '

"If you wish to dine a cool pose, Fishlegs, you had better hurry up," Toothless advised.

"I have other things to worry about," said Fishlegs.

"Toothless, can't you take this a little more seriously?" Vivi asked.

"Your pose could use a little work to," Toothless added.

"Will you shut up about the posing already?" Fishlegs asked.

"Acting so carelessly for no other reason than to mock us," Mr 3 growled annoyance. "This is very annoying. They've been acting this way ever since _he_ showed up." His eyes then lit up when he realised something. "Of course."

"I hope you're ready," said Hiccup.

"He doesn't seem all that impressive, if you ask me," said Mr 3.

"Mr 3," said Mr 5 as he stepped forward. "We would be happy to take care of that pest."

"Take care of him?" Mr 3 snorted. "Please, don't be ridiculous. I send you to take care of him once already and look, he's standing in front of us alive and well same with the blonde girl. Now that both of them are interfering with my artistic progress, I think it's clear that you can't handle him. He's obviously too much for you, wouldn't you agree?"

Mr 5 growled in annoyance.

Mr 3 then immediately took up a fighting stance. "You too can deal with the others, if you think you're up to it that is. I'll take care of the boy and girl, I think Dragon Conquest statue would make an excellent addition to my collection."

"I've had way enough of you," said Snotlout as he raised his fists. "And if you losers know what's good for you, you'll give up now."

"Is that right?" said Mr 3 not looking convinced.

Snotlout looked at the twins. "Let's go!"

"Right!" they yelled.

Then suddenly the three of them and Karoo immediately backed away and hid in the jungle.

"We've got your back from here!" Snotlout yelled to Hiccup and Astrid.

"Seriously?" Hiccup rolling his eyes.

"Forget about them," said Astrid shaking her head in disbelief.

"I've got you!" said Mr 3 as his arm turned to wax. " _Candle Lock!_ "

Before Hiccup and Astrid had a chance to get out of the way they suddenly found their legs trapped in a wax restraint.

"Hiccup! Astrid!" Vivi cried.

"I can't believe they got caught already," said Toothless.

Hiccup looked to the restraint than back at Astrid. "Guess we should have been more observant."

"You think?" Astrid asked rising an eyebrow.

"Almost too simple," Mr 3 smiled. "All right, just once more." Once again his hand began to change into wax and this time he was going to restrain their arms.

Hiccup smiled. "This is all he's got?"

" _Candle Lock!_ " Mr 3 yelled sitting another burst of wax towards them.

"Move!" Hiccup yelled to Astrid.

Quickly the two of them jumped out of the way just in time before to wax locks appeared.

Hiccup then suddenly transformed into his hybrid form and began flapping his wings as hard as he could.

"Now let's take care of this restraint," said Hiccup and immediately fired a plasma blast at his feet.

The sudden explosion caused the wax to crumble. He then quickly turned and did the same thing to Astrid demolishing her restraint as well.

"Impossible?" Mr 3 yelled.

Hiccup then quickly turned towards the wax pillar. "Now for that I saw. _Plasma Blast!_ "

The plasma blast then struck the pillar smashing it to pieces.

"All right!" Fishlegs and Vivi cried.

Unfortunately, while Hiccup destroys the pillar the ornament on top was still very much intact and was pouring down onto the base. They were terrified for a brief moment, but fortunately it landed safely on the base and then continue to spin.

"I guess that plan backfired," said Hiccup rubbing the back of his head.

"Our situation hasn't seem to have improved," said Toothless.

"I can't move," said Fishlegs unable to move any part of his body. "What's happening? My body, it won't move."

Mr 3 laughed. "You fools all you did was move the candle much closer. And by doing so you only sped at the solidifying process, you'll become wax figures even sooner now. Well done!"

"I seriously want to punch that guy right in his smug little face," Snotlout growled.

"Hiccup, you need to destroy this thing and quickly!" Vivi pleaded.

"Don't worry, I'm on it," Hiccup assured.

"I don't think so, now get out of my way!" Mr 3 roared. " _Wax-Wax Harpoon!_ "

"Iron Hammer!" Snotlout roared as he charged out of the jungle clenching his fist.

Mr 3 had been so busy focusing on Hiccup and Astrid that he failed to notice Snotlout charging towards him. However, Mr 5 quickly placed himself between the two of them and when Snotlout's face collides with his chest there was a huge explosion which sent him backwards.

Fortunately, Hiccup was able to fly out of the way to avoid the harpoon, but it was a close thing.

"So you're bright idea was to charge in with a punch, you really need to think outside the box more kid," said Mr 5.

Snotlout clenched his fist and looked up at him. "He must use the explosion to lessen the impact of my punch."

"This isn't really looking good for us," said Toothless.

"Hiccup, you have to hurry!" Vivi cried.

"I'm on it," said Hiccup as he took in a deep breath. " _Plasma Blast!_ "

"It's no use, _Candle Wall!_ " Mr 3 yelled unleashing a burst of wax from his arm.

Hiccup had justified his plasma blast when a wax wall shot up into the air and blocks the attack. However, no doubt due to the heat from the attack the wax quickly melted away, but it served its purpose by protecting the candle.

"You're really starting to annoy me, you know that right," said Hiccup narrowing his eyes at Mr 3.

"I was just thinking the same thing," said Mr 3. "I would greatly appreciate it if you quit interfering with my creative activities.

" _Candle Lock!_ " Mr 3 yelled unleashing another burst of wax at Hiccup.

The wax was moving so quickly that there was no way for Hiccup to dodge it, but then Astrid appeared out of nowhere and shoved him out of the way. Unfortunately, the wax immediately encased her legs and Mr 3 used the wax to lift her off her feet and attached to the base of the giant candle.

"And never beautiful wax sculpture for my collection it would seem," Mr 3 smiled.

"Astrid!" Hiccup cried.

"Don't worry about me!" Astrid yelled. "You're the only one who can beat him!"

"Right," Hiccup nodded and immediately took in a deep breath. " _Plasma Blast!_ "

"Oh, no, you don't," said Mr 3 raising his arms. " _Candle Wall!_ "

Shooting out of the ground was yet another wall of wax. Hiccup then fired his plasma blast and it had the same exact result as the previous one. Mr 3 smirked, believing that his victory was guaranteed, but then shooting out of the smoke was a second plasma blast and it slammed right creating an explosion that sent him flying.

"M-Mr 3?" Mr 5 stared.

"No way," Miss Valentine stared.

"Nice going, Hiccup," Astrid smiled. "Now hurry up and break this thing before we become living figurines!"

Hiccup however just stood there with a blank expression. "No."

"Will you quit joking around and hurry?" Fishlegs pleaded.

"No way," said Hiccup.

"What's the matter with you? Hurry up and save us!" Toothless yelled furiously.

"Just do it, please," Vivi begged.

"Not now, I just don't feel like saving you," he said.

"What's wrong with him?" said Fishlegs looking utterly confused.

"My _Colours Trap_ ," said Miss Golden Week as she ate a cookie.

"What is she on about?" Astrid asked looking up at the others.

"Doesn't matter," said Toothless as he turned his attention back onto Hiccup. "Hiccup, this is no time to space out. Will you do something about this already?"

"I know," said Hiccup dryly.

"Then why are you just standing there?" Vivi demanded.

"Come on, Hiccup!" Fishlegs pleaded.

Hiccup just continue to stand there as if he was in some other world. "I know what I should do, but I just don't feel like it."

"Why do you keep on saying that?" Astrid yelled. "We're about to be turned into wax statues! We're going to die you know!"

"I know, but for some reason I just don't feel motivated," Hiccup yawned.

"What you mean you can't get motivated?" the four of them yelled.

"Uh, I'm completely lost," said Ruffnut as she looked to the others.

"Join the club," said Tuffnut.

"Well, if he doesn't do something in a hurry they're all going to die," said Snotlout. "Looks like it's up to us to snap him out of it."

However, before any of them could make a move they found themselves blocked by Mr 5 and Miss Valentine.

"Where did you to come from?" Snotlout cried in a panic.

"Just give up, your friend has already fallen into a nasty trap," said Mr 5.

"That's right, haven't you notice what he standing on?" Miss Valentine smiled.

"Standing?" Snotlout frowned.

They then looked at Hiccup's feet and found that he was standing on some sort of black marking on the grass.

"What's that?" Tuffnut frowned.

"Looks like some strange black pattern on the ground," said Ruffnut.

"What so important about that thing?" Snotlout demanded.

"You really don't get it at all," said Miss Valentine shaking her head and laughing.

"What's so funny?" Snotlout glared.

"Pain. That's what's funny," said Mr 5 as he pulled his hand out of his pocket. "It's just pain. You and your friends don't stand a chance of escaping now!"

Swung his foot towards them and Snotlout jumped at the way just in time. However, his foot did hit a tree and seconds later there was a huge explosion knocking him, the twins and Karoo backwards.

"I say we make a run for it!" Snotlout yelled to the twins.

"Yeah," they said and they quickly mounted Karoo.

"Oh, great, now the running away," Miss Valentine muttered.

"Let's get them," said Mr 5 and they quickly ran after them.

"Giddyup, Karoo!" Ruffnut yelled.

"Hi Ho, Karoo, away!" Tuffnut cried.

"Full spearhead!" Snotlout yelled.

Unfortunately, Snotlout had forgotten to mount Karoo, who was running as quickly as he could with the twins on his back.

"Hey, hold on, I'm not on yet!" Snotlout yelled running after them as quickly as he could.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup just continued standing there leaving Astrid and the others completely baffled.

Vivi finally understood what was going on as she noticed Miss Golden Week standing behind Hiccup. "Miss Golden Week's responsible." Miss Golden Week was standing there eating a cookie while she was holding a paintbrush and palette. "I know that this is your doing!"

"It's my _Colours Trap: Betrayal Black,_ " she said. "If you touch the paint you want to betray your friends, no matter what they might say. Even if they beg and plead for help."

"Huh, what is she talking about?" Fishlegs frowned. "I don't understand what's going on here."

"She's a painter, she uses her pain to create different emotions," Vivi explained. "Each colour is a feeling. Her sense of colour is so complete she can manipulate your mind, just a splash of one of her colours and you'll be under her control."

"Under her control?" Toothless stared.

"Certainly explains why Hiccup is acting so funny, but I would have for that it would have very little effect on someone with a strong will as his," said Astrid looking up at Vivi.

"I'm afraid no matter how strong someone sense of will is, ultimately there will be under her control," Vivi explained.

"So what you're saying is that all he needs to do is to get away from the paint?" Fishlegs concluded. He then immediately looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, move away from their quickly!"

"No, don't!" Vivi cut across. "Hiccup, listen… Whatever you do, please don't step outside the black circle all right. I'm begging!"

Fishlegs stared at her. "What are you saying?"

Vivi ignored him. "We don't want you to save us, Hiccup. Please, stay away from us."

"No way," said Hiccup and immediately stepped out of the black symbol.

"I get it now," said Toothless. "We just need to say the exact opposite of what we wanted him to do."

"That was utterly weird," said Hiccup rubbing his forehead. "I don't know what came over me."

"Hiccup, help us now!" Vivi cried.

"I'm on it," said Hiccup as he took in a deep breath. Then suddenly he began bursting with laughter. "For some reason I just can't stop laughing now!"

"What happened?" Fishlegs stared.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Astrid.

Hiccup then turned around and they saw a yellow pattern on his shirt, created by Miss Golden Week.

" _Colours Trap_ again. _Laughter Yellow_ ," she said pointing her paintbrush at him. "You really shouldn't have stepped out of the circle."

Hiccup was now on the ground pounding his fist on the ground laughing uncontrollably.

"Now it's on his clothing," said Fishlegs. "Hiccup, quick, take off your shirt!"

"I'd love to, really I would, but I just can't stop laughing!" Hiccup laughed.

"This is getting bad," said Toothless gravelly. "If the wax keeps on falling at this rate we'll be lucky to stay alive in five minutes."

Suddenly they saw Karoo rushing out of the jungle with Snotlout and the twins on his back, following close behind them were Mr 5 and Miss Valentine.

"If you guys are done playing tag, bad you can help us out!" Astrid snapped as they ran past.

Either they completely ignored her or didn't hear her and they ended up slamming into Hiccup and he suddenly stopped laughing. When they ran over him they had actually smudged the paint off his back and with it now incomplete, its effect had weakened.

"Look when they slammed into Hiccup the paint smudged!" Fishlegs cried with relief.

Hiccup took several deep breaths while clutching his chest. "What a relief, I thought I was gonna die laughing." He then turned and faced Miss Golden Week. "I'm getting real tired of being your canvas!"

"But you are having such a good time," she said. "Wasn't it funny?"

"I don't see how this situation is funny!" Hiccup snapped. He then quickly turned back towards Astrid and the others. "I've got a stock back candle. _Plasma_ …"

Miss Golden Week then began using the red paint. "Another _Colour Trap._ Time for _Bullfight Red!_ "

"… _Blast!_ " Hiccup yelled.

However instead of shooting the candle he instead aimed at the ground where Miss Golden Week painted yet another symbol.

"Not again," Toothless groaned.

"Okay, what is that colour do?" Astrid asked.

"I simply can't let you break it," said Miss Golden Week. "Mr 3 wouldn't be happy about that at all."

"What did you do?" Hiccup demanded angrily.

"During a bullfight, a ball cannot control his urge to attack the red cape. Likewise you can't do anything now, but attack that red circle. That's what I did."

"You know that only a stupid superstition!" Hiccup yelled angrily. "But that little trick of yours can only work once, because my Plasma Blast are able to scorch the ground."

Hiccup was right, the red symbol was completely scorched as was the ground beneath it. However, it didn't solve the problem of Miss Golden Week of manipulating Hiccup's moods whenever he tried to rescue Astrid and the others.

"At this rate, he will never be able to beat her," said Fishlegs.

"Now to finish up," said Miss Golden Week as she dabbed her paintbrush with blue paint. "We'll mix the _Laughter Yellow_ on your back with some _Sadness Blue._ "

The paint struck Hiccup on the back and merged with the yellow paint that was still there. The two panes mixed together into it form the green symbol.

"The last _Colours Trap: Tranquil Green_."

Hiccup suddenly became very relaxed and when Miss Golden Week set up a picnic he sat down with her and drank a cup of tea.

"Lovely spot," he said.

"So what happens now?" Fishlegs asked looking at the others.

"The only thing we can do is just stand and pose," Toothless sighed.

"I can't believe you're still talking about that," said Vivi in disbelief.

* * *

Snotlout and the others were still running away from Mr 5 and Miss Valentine who were still chasing after them.

"Damn, how can they just keep on running like that?" said Mr 5 looking utterly frustrated. He then picked out two bogeys from his nose and aimed them towards them. " _Nose Fancy Double Canon!"_

He flicked the bogies, but Karoo was able to avoid getting hit and just kept on running.

"You missed us, jerk!" Snotlout laughed.

"Now going, Karoo!" Ruffnut cheered.

"Just keep running!" Tuffnut yelled enthusiastically.

"We need to get back to the others now," said Snotlout.

Mr 5 and Miss Valentine were getting sick and tired of chasing after them and soon came to a stop.

"Chasing them around is getting us nowhere," said Mr 5.

"I noticed," Miss Valentine agreed.

Mr 5 then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pistol. "I hate to use this on useless pests like them, but it looks like we may not have a choice now. This little beauty should be quite handy, a 44 calibre six shot flint lock revolver. It's a new model from the South Blue, continuous fire and when I shoot the bullets are invisible."

All this running around had given Snotlout and the twins a chance to figure out what was up with Hiccup. The hints that Mr 5 and Ms Valentine had given also helped, though it was only now that they realised what had happened.

"Okay, when Hiccup with acting strangely those two agents back there mentioned something about paint," said Snotlout.

"You are standing on some black paint," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, but why would paint have an effect on a person?" Tuffnut frowned.

"Could be some sort of Devil Fruit power," Snotlout shrugged. "It away wasn't the first time that he acted strange. Remember when we ran over him, he had some yellow paint on his back when we crashed into him earlier."

"So what we just have to keep on crashing into him?" Ruffnut asked.

"Won't he get angry?" Tuffnut asked.

"We just have to do something about the pain before it's too late," Snotlout snapped.

* * *

Within seconds they soon returned at the duelling area, but it appeared that they were already too late. Astrid and the others were now completely covered in wax and Hiccup just sat there looking tranquil.

"This really is some nice tea," said Hiccup calmly.

"Hey, snap out of it!" Snotlout snapped at him.

Hiccup looked as if he was trying to fight against the effect of the paint, but it was just too strong for him.


	15. Time to Fight Back

Snotlout and the twins couldn't believe what they were seen, Astrid and the others were now wax figurines and Hiccup was just sitting there drinking some tea.

Snotlout then finally noticed the green paint on his back and look to the twins and they nodded. He then immediately began heading towards Hiccup, hoping to perform the same manoeuvre they did last time.

Mr 5 then suddenly appeared from out of the jungle. "Run all you want, it's over for you and your friends. Here comes my best trick so far." He then pulled out his revolver and immediately began spinning the cartridge.

Snotlout watched as Mr 5 pulled the trigger, but he had positioned themselves directly in front of Hiccup. At the last possible second, Snotlout had Karoo jump out of the way meaning that the exploding bullets Mr 5 just fired slammed into Hiccup's back and said his shirt on fire.

"What an idiot," said Miss Valentine as she floated up into the air. "He completely forgot that he was standing in front of his friend and he ended up getting burned."

Snotlout and the twins looked at Mr 5 and assumed that his revolver was empty.

"He should be out of ammo now," said Snotlout.

But he was wrong. " _Breeze Breath Bomb!_ "

Then suddenly Snotlout and the twins were struck by a massive explosion from completely out of nowhere. They and Karoo fell to the ground completely scorched from the attack.

"Did I forget to mention that my breath is also explosive?" Mr 5 smirked.

"Damn," Snotlout winced. "I can't believe this guy, he didn't have any bullets to begin with. You guys all right?"

Karoo gave a weak croak and the twins nodded weakly.

Snotlout looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, have you snap out of it yet?"

"Yeah," Hiccup winced as he picked himself up. "I'm good now, nice work."

Miss Valentine's eyes widened. "So that was his plan all along? His plan was to use us to burn the colours off on his Captain's shirt."

"I'm getting quite sick and tired of your stupid paint traps," Hiccup growled furiously. "I'm not going to let you hurt any more of my friends anymore!"

* * *

Meanwhile Ragnar had returned to the _Going Tiger_ , he was completely unaware of what was going on deep in the jungle. He was done to get very concerned, especially since there was no one on board guarding the ship.

"I'm starting get concerned, been a long time and no one has come back," said Ragnar gravely. "This island is crazy, I know Hiccup, Toothless and Astrid can look after themselves, but I'm not so convinced about the others. I fear cooking this lizard might have to wait a while."

* * *

He began to roam the jungle hoping to find the others.

"Hiccup! Astrid! Can any of you guys hear me?" Ragnar yelled. "If you can hear me say something!"

He then stopped when he saw wax hut in the middle of the jungle.

"Now that strange, what's this?" he frowned.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup, Snotlout and the twins trying to rescue Astrid and the others, though the real concern was whether they were too late or not.

"Oh, you're mad are you?" Mr 5 laughed. "Look at your friends being mad won't do them any good."

"Wanna bet? I know that there still alive," said Hiccup.

Mr 5 laughed. "Are they now? Look again, all they need is some of Miss Golden Week's paint and there will be perfect wax statues. Face it, you're too late to save them, they're gone and you know it."

"Mr 5's right about that," said a voice behind him.

Hiccup turned and just witnessed a tree falling to the ground and then he found the cause. Mr 3 was standing there now fully recovered from his previous fight with Hiccup.

"Your friends are finished because you were too late to help them," he smiled evilly. "And now it is your turn to die!"

Wax then started to cover his entire body and to inform some sort of body armour, the only bit of skin that was exposed was his face. "It's time for… _Candle Champion!_ "

"What in the world is that thing?" Hiccup blinked.

"That thing… that is what he used one time to take down someone with 42 million gil bounty," said Mr 5, who was actually sweating a bit.

"That's Mr 3's most dangerous work of art," said Miss Valentine.

Mr 3 approach to Miss Golden Week and looked down at her. "Time for you to use your talents Miss Golden Week. I need an extra special paint job for my armour and don't forget to be artistic."

"After that, can I take a break?" she asked.

"Why yes, you can go get some tea. I would prefer if you stayed out of this actually." He then looked back up at Hiccup with a murderous look. "When I'm in this armour, I am utterly impervious to harm. This suit is as hard as iron, it may be made of wax, but it fits like a glove and it's impossible for anyone to pierce. And you don't stand a chance against it. This artwork is flawless!"

Miss Golden Week then tapped her brain pushing the yellow paint. "Just a little more _Laughter Yellow_!"

Hiccup transformed into his hybrid form and immediately charged at Mr 3. " _Dragon…_ "

Unfortunately, he was a tad bit too slow and soon Miss Golden Week finished painting Mr's wax armour.

"All finished," she said.

"And now…" said Mr 3 charging towards Hiccup.

" _Fist!_ " Hiccup roared.

Mr 3 swung his fist at the exact same time as Hiccup and the two attacks clashed. However, Mr 3's armour was just too powerful and overpowered Hiccup leaving him wide open for an attack.

" _Champion Fight: Harvest Field Maneuver!_ " he yelled and began spinning his fists frantically.

Hiccup, however, was able to open his wings just in time I managed to fly over him before the attack struck.

" _Dragon Talon!_ " Hiccup yelled and slammed his foot against him.

Mr 3 quickly raised his arms blocking the attack.

"Nice try," Mr 3 smiled.

"Not good," said Snotlout. "Hiccup's attacks don't work against that guy is armour."

Hiccup soon landed back on the base of the wax podium and looked at his friends. He then quickly flew back down towards Mr 3 with a determined look on his face. Flapping his wings caused pieces of wax dust to fall on Snotlout and the others.

"The wax is choking me," said Snotlout. He then looked up and realised something. "Wax."

He then looked at the spinning candle and that's when he realised something. "Of course, why didn't I realise it before now? It's all wax, which means it must be able to melt."

"So you fitted out as well," said Hiccup as he landed next to them.

"You knew about this?" Snotlout blinked.

"Why do you think I tried to keep on climbing plasma blasts at that candle? As and the others have only just hardened a few moments ago, if we're quick we should still be able to save them."

"Yeah, that's correct," said Miss Golden Week.

Mr 3 glared at her. "Don't tell them that!" He then immediately charged at Hiccup once again. "But it doesn't matter, if you realise that or not. All I have to do is just keep you busy preventing you from firing your plasma blasts, they have 30 seconds at most and not even you would be able to melt all that wax in one go. Once that happens their hearts will slow to a stop, even as we speak writhing in pain and barely conscious as it is. They are only hanging on by their lies by freed, terrified of their impending doom, unable to scream or move and they know that you're too late to save them."

"Why you?" Snotlout glared raising his fists.

Mr 5 then raised his pistol. " _Breeze Breath Bomb!_ "

Suddenly an explosion slammed into Snotlout and he fell to the ground.

"When we say you don't stand a chance, it's best to believers," Mr 5 smiled.

"We're running out of time," said Hiccup through gritted teeth.

He was about to attack both Mr 5 and Miss Valentine when Mr3 appeared behind him completely out of nowhere.

"Just give up," he said.

A split second later he punched Hiccup so hard that the ground split.

"We've got to do something to help?" said Ruffnut looking at her brother.

Tuffnut's face lit up. "Oh, I've got an idea!"

"You do?"

"Don't act surprised." Tuffnut then pulled out a length of rope handed it over to Karoo. "I need you to grab hold of this rope, Karoo."

Miss Valentine and landed behind them. "Well, this looks like a party. Now what are you planning? Do you think I can join in on the fun?"

The twins then immediately drew their swords and swung them towards Miss Valentine who merely floated out of the way.

"Karoo, run!" Tuffnut yelled.

"I hope your plan works," said Ruffnut looking at her brother.

"You just need a runaround the candle stick and move as quickly as you can!" Tuffnut yelled at Karoo.

Karoo did what he was told and began running around the candle like a headless chicken.

"Come on," said Mr 5 as he raised his pistol. "I don't know why you bother."

Miss Valentine then immediately performed a powerful spin kick, which slammed right into the twins and sent them flying. She had added a bit of extra weight into her kick, enough so that it felt like a ton of bricks had slammed into them.

Mr 5 meanwhile kept on firing his pistol at Karoo as he ran around the candle, but he was proving to be a bit too nimble for him and he kept on missing.

"Damn it, hold still you quacker!" Mr 5 roared.

Mr 3 was still trying to pound Hiccup into nothing, but Hiccup was proving to be just as nimble as Karoo.

"Give it up! It's just no use!" he yelled as he swung his fists. "Your friends are about to be a permanent part of my collection now, except it!"

"I won't," said Hiccup as he flew into the air. "There's no way I'm going to let you have my friends! I think you forgot something quite important, I'm still able to generate my own fire."

Tuffnut looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, that rope that Karoo has is covered in oil!"

Hiccup smiled. "Gotta, yeah."

Ruffnut looked at her brother. "But won't they get hot?"

"Better than suffocating," said Tuffnut.

Hiccup then took in a deep breath. " _Plasma Blast!_ "

Hiccup then fired a plasma blast down at Mr 3, who had neglected to remember to tell Miss Golden Week to make his armour fire resistant. He had also failed to notice that while Hiccup was dodging he was secretly positioning himself next to the oil covered rope.

"No, wait?" Mr 3 panicked.

Seconds later there was a huge burst of flames that completely consumed the candle. The flames began to melt the wax, but Hiccup was a bit concerned whether they would be able to survive the experience.

"Don't you think you were a little overboard with the oil?" Hiccup asked looking at the twins.

"Hey, it works," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, you can't do the sort of thing is half measured," Ruffnut nodded.

"Curse you use stupid pirate!" Mr 3 roared as he exited his wax armour. "You have destroyed my precious candle set! How dare you show such disregard for an artists integrity!"

He then immediately ran towards the jungle and Miss Golden Week followed him.

"You'll pay for this!" he yelled.

"Oh, you're not getting away from me," said Hiccup and immediately followed them.

"Damn it," Mr 5 cursed. "How dare you mock Baroque Works agents?"

Miss Valentine then immediately began to pummel the twins.

"I'm getting sick and tired of you and your friends," she glared at them. "Playtime is over now!" She then immediately jumped into the air and hovered above them. "I'm going to break those scrawny little necks of yours into 1 million pieces! _10,000 Kilogram Guillotine!_ "

She then raised her leg up high and began to plummet towards the ground directly on top of the twins. With that much weight she would be able to slice their next clean off and they were too weak to even move.

However, jumping out of the flames was Vivi and Astrid, both of the two girls holding their weapons in their hands. Miss Valentine was unable to block their joint attack and they sent her flying in with the extra weight she carried the impact was rather nasty.

"Couldn't the two of you have thought another plan besides from burning us to a crisp?" Astrid asked, whose shirt had completely burnt away.

"Hey, it worked into it?" said Ruffnut as she rose to her feet.

"And you two are alive," Tuffnut added.

"Fair enough," Astrid shrugged.

"It's amazing, I can't believe were actually alive," said Vivi as she looked at her hands.

"For a moment I thought goose was quite literally cooked," said Fishlegs as he emerged from the flames, a little scorched, but otherwise fine.

"Got out of the wax, did you?" Mr 5 growled. "Well, I've had enough." He then immediately pointed his pistol at them. "We simply can't afford to have you screw up our mission anymore."

"Oh, you don't need as for that," Astrid smirked.

Mr 5 glared at her. "I wouldn't be so smug if I were you."

"Don't worry, I can be smug for her!" said a voice behind him.

Mr 5 turned and a split second later fist slammed right into the middle of his face. That fist belonged to Snotlout, who had regained consciousness. However that was all the strength he could muster and soon he fell to the ground.

"Now you know how it feels to get knocked around?" said Snotlout smugly as he looked up at him.

Mr 5 picked himself up and glared at them with untold hatred. "I refused to let you make a mockery of me! Time for a _Full Body Explosion_!"

He then grabbed Snotlout and held him close to his chest, no doubt waiting to explode.

"Let go of me!" Snotlout panicked as he frantically tried to break free from the grip.

"Let him go," Astrid threatens erasing her battleaxe.

" _Flaming Triple Dragon Fang!_ " Toothless' voice yelled.

Mr 5 turned in time to see Toothless jumping out of the flames. Toothless was actually using the flames around his body in conjunction with his swords and struck him before he even knew it. Mr 5 now was covered in flames and had a massive cut across his chest resulting the freedom of Snotlout and his defeat.

Toothless then began to sheath his swords, as if the flames couldn't touch him. "You know these flaming swords aren't too bad."

Soon the flames finally distinguished and they won the only ones who were freed from the wax, Brogy too was now free.

Toothless smiled up at him. "Glad to see you made it out alive."

"Yeah," Brogy smiled, but then he looked at his fallen friend and can help but feel prolonged sadness.

"Brogy?" Snotlout blinked.

Brogy then looked back at them. "So, now it seems to foes left."

* * *

Hiccup was still searching for Mr 3 and Miss Golden Week and accompanying him was Karoo, who was trying to keep up with him.

"Come on, Karoo, we can't let them escape," said Hiccup.

Karoo walked in acknowledgement.

"A real man would never interfere with someone else's fight?" said Hiccup angrily.

They then heard laughter which sounded a lot like Mr 3 and eventually they reached a clearly. However, standing right in front of them were multiple duplicates of Mr 3.

"So good of you to come," said Mr 3's voice within the crowd. "I have been expecting you. Welcome to my _Wax-Wax Manor_."

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked as he trained his eye on all of them.

"Why just a little game of hide and seek. Can you figure out which one is me? I'd say that you have picked the wrong group of people to go up against. You are no match for my intellectual prowess and artistic abilities. You're just another buffoon, who acts on blind instinct and uses brute force to solve all his problems.

"You can't hope to catch an intellectual giant like me. I am a Baroque Works agent, every assignment is given to me I see through to its end. So if you think you're ready, just step forward."

Karoo couldn't tell any of the duplicates apart, it was utterly impossible and Mr 3 was throwing his voice make it impossible to locate him by sound. Mr 3 had created the duplicates flawlessly and Miss Golden Week had used her paint to make them look exactly like, even to the finest detail.

"That's right, just take a little stare," Mr 3 mocked. "And as soon as your back is turned I'm going to stab you. Right through that pathetically noble heart of yours."

Hiccup just stood there and appeared to be in some sort of trance, his breathing became light and his mind more focus.

He then raised his fist. " _Dragon Fist!_ "

He then immediately spread his wings and tail card heading straight towards the duplicates and making a beeline for the one furthest behind. Mr 3's eyes widened, because Hiccup had just pinpointed his location and a split second later Hiccup's fist made contact with his face and he slammed into the back of a tree.

"How could you have known that this is where I was?" said Mr 3 as he tried to remain conscious and then collapsed.

Hiccup looked down at him. "Instinct."

In true Hiccup has flown his breathing down in order to sense everything around him. He then use a combination of smell and hearing, to pinpoint Mr 3's exact location and when he found it he quickly reacted.

Karoo then saw Miss Golden Week casually leaving and then immediately charge towards her. She turned around slowly hearing the footsteps heading towards and then screamed.

* * *

Ragnar meanwhile had investigated the small wax house, inside it was wax furniture and tea set. The tea was still warm decided to stop and to have a cup, he poured the tea into a car and lifted it to his face and gave it a good sniff.

Satisfied with the aroma exiting from the tea he then drank it and it certainly tasted divine. "Earl Grey's a perfect dish for the afternoon." He then quickly shook his head realising what he was doing. "Hold on, what am I doing? I shouldn't be sat here all relaxed and casually sipping tea without a single care in the world. Hiccup and the others could be in danger as I speak."

He then rose to his feet and looked over the house one more time. "I'm still curious about one thing though. What's a nice relaxing place like this doing smacked in the middle of an ancient creepy jungle?"

He then heard something just as he opened the door, he stopped and turned and saw a small case shaking. From the sound it sound as if it belonged to a transponder snail, his curiosity got the better of him and he went to investigate.

He opened the case and found that it was indeed a transponder snail and he pulled it out.

"Transponder snail?" he frowned and answered. "Hello, you've reached the crap café. Can I take your order?"

He frowned when there was no applying he was about to hang up, but then he heard a voice on the other end.

"You can quit fooling around now, jackass," said a silky calculative voice. "Now then, your report is a little bit late, don't you think?"

"My report you say?" Ragnar frowned. "And whom am I exactly am I speaking with please?"

"Me… Mr 0."

Ragnar grimaced, he was hearing the voice of the leader of Baroque Works and one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, Viggo grimborn.


	16. Head for Alabasta

Brogy was in tears, crying over the body of his fallen friend and unfortunately to Hiccup and the others it was as if they were experiencing a rain shower, he was even making a rainbow with his tears.

"I can't believe he's actually making a rainbow," said Hiccup.

Brogy was crying so loudly that all of them were forced to cover their ears.

"With all this crying, we'll drown here," said Fishlegs.

"He's practically a waterfall," said Toothless.

"You can't blame them for crying over his fallen friend," said Snotlout.

The tears fell down onto Dorry and he began to stir and then slowly he began to pick himself up. Brogy was too busy crying to even notice any of this, but then when he turned around his eyes widened and he stopped crying upon seen Dorry lifted himself up on his sword.

"Dorry? You're alive?" Brogy stared.

"I must of lost consciousness," he said breathing heavily.

* * *

Ragnar meanwhile was sitting in Mr 3's house talking to Viggo with his transponder snail. Viggo obviously was unaware that he was talking to someone else and he obviously couldn't tell his voice apart from the real Mr 3.

' _Mr 0, I've heard that name somewhere before,_ ' said Ragnar to himself as he began to process everything around him. ' _Isn't that the name of the boss that Vivi was so frightened of? That would mean that the person who is on the other end of this transponder snail is one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea._ '

"It's been a long time since I issued your orders, Mr 3," said Viggo. "What's happening on that island?"

' _All right, so I guess that this Mr 3 characters the owner of this transponder snail,_ ' Ragnar deduced. ' _I think I have this figured out now. This little place here is an enemy hideout and someone named Mr 3 was ordered by someone named Mr 0 to come to this island to kill Vivi. I really picked the worst time to go out on a hunting trip, I hope that their still okay.'_

"Shit," he said out loud.

"Well, are you going to answer me?" said Viggo sounding a little impatient. "When I ask a question, I expect an answer. Have you eliminated Princess Vivi and the Dragon Riders as you ordered?"

Ragnar decided to play along and use the situation to his advantage. "Oh, yeah. The mission was successful, I eliminated all of those pesky brats like you said to. Your secret is completely protected so there's no need to keep going after them anymore."

"I see," said Viggo. "So, as we speak the Unluckies are heading your way in order to confirm the success of your mission and to deliver a certain package."

"The Unluckies, of course," Ragnar nodded, not knowing who any of them were. "And a package?"

"It's an Eternal Pose that will point you to Alabasta Kingdom. Once that arrives, you and Miss Golden Week will head to Alabasta. It's time for the next phase of the plan. We're about to begin, embarking on our important operation to date, details will follow once you reach Alabasta. Wait, for my orders."

Ragnar then noticed that he had to unexpected visitors, Mr 13 and Miss Friday, but of course he had no idea of the identity.

"What the? What are those?" Ragnar frowned.

Miss Friday then immediately pointed a gun barrel directly at him and Mr 13 drew out his shell and claw shot out of it. Ragnar got the impression that neither of them were too friendly.

"Mr 3, what was that?" Viggo asked.

"Oh… uh, it's nothing really," Ragnar lied.

Miss Friday then immediately opened fired demolishing the chair he was sitting on with her guns. Ragnar fortunately managed to jump out of the way just in the nick of time, though we had no clue what was going on.

"Now that's something you don't see every day," he said.

Miss Friday continue to fire's shattering the tea set, but eventually she ran out of ammo. Mr 13 then jumped off the windowsill, no doubt to take over where his partner left off. He immediately charged towards Ragnar, but he quickly spun around avoiding his claws.

"So I guess you're trying to kill me, huh?" said Ragnar as he raised his leg. "Well, bring it on!"

He then spun around and kicked Mr 13 hard in the head sending him flying into the wall, knocking him out cold. Miss Friday then raised her wings, and somehow managed to reload her gun and quickly opened fired.

Ragnar jumped into the air and then pulled out his two pistols, he then aimed directly down at her.

"You're not the only one who has a pair of guns," he said and pulled the trigger.

His bullet struck and she fell to the ground.

"Hey, what's going on? Answer me, Mr 3!" Viggo demanded.

Ragnar knew that he had to think on his feet to think one explanation for the noises so not a blow his cover.

Ragnar quickly grabbed the receiver. "It was nothing, it's just that damn Dragon Conqueror was still alive. It's okay though, I finished him off real good. No need to worry."

Ragnar just sat there waiting for his response, he could only hope that he was convincing enough.

"What do you mean he was still alive?" Viggo questioned. Viggo was sitting in a posh looking share wrestling with a glass of water with a flower sticking out of it. He grasped the flower then suddenly all the water in the glass drained away and the flower began to wither and die before turning to dust. "I believe just a moment ago you said that your mission was complete successfully, isn't that correct?"

"Yes, that is what I said," said Ragnar feeling a little hot under the collar. "I mean I thought it was completed then, but then the Dragon Conqueror is really a lot tougher then you would expect."

"So let me see, if I understand," said Viggo. "The report you gave me was a complete lie?"

"Well, if you put it that way I guess the report wasn't the truth," Ragnar admitted. "But now I have gotten rid of that Dragon Conqueror for sure so there's no need for you to send anyone else after him or the others."

"Very well. Take the Pose and head straight to Alabasta from their immediately. Do you understand me?"

* * *

Hiccup and the others were still amazed that Dorry was still alive, despite suffering all those injuries.

"But how are you still alive?" Fishlegs asked looking up at him.

"The weapons," Dorry winced. "They saved me."

"Weapons?" Snotlout frowned and then his eyes lit up as he looked at them. "Oh, that's right. Not even weapons that were made in Jotunheim called holdout after hundred years of giants duelling to the death with them. They must be dull by now."

"Talk about a miracle," said Astrid shaking her head in disbelief.

Brogy quickly hugged his friend and cried into his shoulder.

"Brogy, will you let go?" Dorry asked. "I'm a little sore here."

"I'm so glad that you're still alive, Dorry!" Brogy cried. "It's amazing!"

Dorry couldn't help but do the same thing.

"Come on, this wasn't a miracle," said Toothless. "The fact that those weapons are even intact after century of fighting is the miraculous part. They should be scrapped by now, I'm surprise they lasted this long."

"What a day this was!" Brogy yelled to the sky. "Thank you God of Jotunheim for this wonderful day!"

"Oh, is that true, Brogy?" Dorry asked. "You're saying fighting me what I was injured, cutting me down and knocking me out was all wonderful?"

"Don't be an idiot, Dorry. That's not what I'm saying and you know it," he said patting his friend on the back.

Dorry winced and grasped his shoulder. "Would you keep your hand off my wounds?"

The two of them laughed and then Dorry punched him in the chest and then he punched him across the face. The two of them continue to laugh as they continued punching the other.

"You keep on doing that and see how far you get," Dorry threatened.

"Yeah!" Brogy roared as the two of them rose to their feet. "I can take you down in a heartbeat!"

"Guess everything is back to normal," said Hiccup rubbing the back of his head.

"Nice to see that those guys haven't changed," Astrid smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile in Viggo's headquarters he was still talking to Ragnar believing that he was Mr 3.

"Now are no more radio contact, understand?" Viggo asked. "If the Marines were to catch up on what we are doing that would be most unfortunate. From this point on all of my orders will be sent via a letter, following the usual protocol. That will be all, Mr 3. Good luck on your mission."

He then hung up on Ragnar, not knowing that he had been tricked. He then rose to his feet and sitting on accounts not too far way was Miss All Sunday, rubbing the snout of an extremely large crocodile.

"Miss All Sunday," said Viggo.

"Yes, sir?" she asked.

"I want you to send Mr 2 to Little Garden immediately."

Miss All Sunday was rather surprised with this request. "Mr 3 is on his way from Little Garden to Alabasta, I want you to see that he's eliminated."

"Perhaps that might be a little extreme, Viggo," she advised calmly and she rose to her feet.

"We still have plenty of agents to spare are you arguing with me Miss All Sunday?" Viggo questioned.

"No," she said as she walked off. "I'll make the arrangements at once, consider it done."

Viggo just stood there, his face unable to read.

* * *

Ragnar was still sitting in Mr 3's wax house and he was quite relieved that Viggo hung up.

"He finally hung up," said Ragnar and then he approached Mr 13 and Miss Friday. "Now I wonder who these guys were?" That's when he noticed an Eternal Pose lying down next to them and he picked it up. "What's this?"

* * *

Meanwhile Dorry had been bandaged up and everyone had returned back to his camp.

"We've been fighting for so long that we completely forgot about the bounties that had been put on our heads," Dorry laughed. "It has been a long time."

Vivi sighed. "But I'm the reason why Baroque Works agents came here in the first place. It's my fault."

Astrid then marched up to her. "Let's have none of that, no one is blaming you for any of this."

"She's right," Hiccup nodded. "And it is a bit late for regrets either way."

Astrid then winced as something sharp bit her stomach. It was obviously some sort of bug and there was a rash, but other than that she was fine.

"What's with you?" Toothless asked as he noticed her rubbing her chest.

"Nothing, it's just a bug bite," Astrid assured.

"Fine, but I still can't believe that we have to wait an entire year just for the Log Pose to reset."

Fishlegs nodded. "I know, it's definitely something we should be worried about."

"You guys saved us from those other guys, if we can we would really like to return the favour," said Brogy.

"I appreciate the offer, but unless you can do something about our Log Pose I'm afraid there's not much you can do," said Hiccup.

"He's right, sorry we can't be more help," said Dorry.

"I finally found you guys," said a voice.

Everyone turned and saw Ragnar emerging from the jungle.

Snotlout glared at him. "Typical he show up after we took care of everything."

Ragnar then noticed the two giants. "I don't suppose either of you to go by the name of Mr 3."

Fishlegs looked up. "Hey, how do you know about Mr 3?"

Ragnar then sat down on a log. "I been a little busy myself. I had a nice little conversation with Mr 0 over transponder snail."

Vivi eyes widened. "Mr 0!"

"Yep, I was talking to him in this weird hideout I found in the jungle. He thought that I was some guy called Mr 3 and I thought it would be a good idea to let him believe it. Since I had on the line I went ahead and told him that we were all dead."

"So, he thinks that he doesn't have to send people after us anymore?" said Vivi breathlessly.

"That are good that does," Snotlout grumbled. "I mean it doesn't matter whether you sense people or not we can't leave this island."

"We can't leave?" Ragnar blinked. "Why? Is this something that we still need to take care of here?" He then reached into his back pocket and pulled out the Eternal Pose. "That's a shame after I managed to get hold of this ring."

Everyone then stared at him with their mouths wide open.

Ragnar blinked. "Was it something I said?"

"An Eternal Pose to Alabasta," said Hiccup beaming. "Now we can set sail!"

Everyone began to cheer as if there was no tomorrow and Vivi then wrapped her arms around Ragnar gave him a big hug.

"Thank you, Ragnar. I was getting really worried, thank you," she said.

Ragnar just looked at her uneasy. "You're welcome."

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "What you say, Captain. Should we set sail?"

"Once we have everything start, yeah," Hiccup nodded.

Ragnar then looked at Toothless and rose to his feet. "By the way, Toothless. I don't suppose that you remembered are hunting competition."

"Oh, I remember. I managed to slay a Triceratops and it was about this big," Toothless smiled as he stretched his arms out.

"To be perfectly honest I don't know how tasty this meat is going to be, but I'm sure I can make it work," said Ragnar.

Brogy frowned. ' _Hunting contest?'_

Dorry too frowned. ' _Hunting contest?_ '

"Something about that sounds familiar somehow," said Brogy folding his arms.

Dorry nodded, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Hiccup then looked at the two of them. "Dorry. Brogy. It's been a lot of fun knowing you, but we got to go."

"Of course, we can tell that you need to get going," Brogy nodded.

"It's too bad that you have to leave so soon, I hope you get your homeland in time," said Dorry as he looked at Vivi.

"Me too," Vivi nodded. "Thank you."

Snotlout looked at the two of them. "Someday I'm going to see Jotunheim someday."

Ragnar looked at Toothless. "Let's see we can determine a winner with our catch before we go."

"Sure, but I get the feeling it's going to be a draw," said Toothless.

Two giants watched as Hiccup and the others entered the jungle and made their way back to their ship.

"Our friends are setting sail," said Brogy.

"That's right," Dorry nodded. "And we can't just sit here, not when there's a monster waiting for them in the sea."

Brogy looked at him. "So Dorry, how are your wounds doing?"

"These… I think I can live with them."

Brogy then grasped his axe. "It's safe to say that our weapons are about worn through."

Dorry grabbed his sword. "Any regrets?"

"It's difficult to give up, I've thought with this axe for more than a hundred years. But if it's a sacrifice for our friends then it's worth it."

"Yeah, I agree."

The two giants then rose to their feet.

* * *

Hiccup and the others soon made their way back to the _Going Tiger_ and both Toothless and Ragnar were still trying to determine who had won their little contest.

"We're achieving anything with this," said Toothless.

"It just feels if we've gone round in one big circle," said Ragnar. "Should we call it a draw?"

"Unless you want to keep on arguing, we'd better," Toothless nodded.

"It's not like we need all this meat anyway, we should take what we need and leave the rest here," Ragnar advised.

"I can't believe you to agreeing on a tie," Snotlout huffed.

"You know, they say that competition is the very essence of life itself," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, and you guys are giving up too easily on life," Tuffnut nodded.

Hiccup groaned. "Guys, it's not a competition."

"Oh, it certainly is a competition," Astrid smiled.

Hiccup looked at her. "Not helping."

* * *

Eventually, and after so much arguing, they managed to supply with all the meat they could muster and soon began to set sail down the river.

"The Giants said that going straight should take as the western end of the island," said Fishlegs.

"Good, but keep an eye out the last thing we want is a dinosaur appearing out of nowhere," Hiccup ordered.

"Are you sure you can get any more meat on board?" Snotlout asked folding his arms.

"We can't put any more than this or else it'll get spoiled before we could even eat it," said Ragnar.

"And the last thing we want is to sink the ship and be stuck on this island the rest of our lives," Astrid added.

"Looks like a giant friends are seen as off," Hiccup pointed.

Everyone looked ahead and indeed saw Brogy and Dorry standing on the very edge of the island towards the open sea. However, the two of them had their backs towards them and judging from their posturing they weren't here to say goodbye.

"A great danger still lies ahead of you," said Brogy.

"It is an obstacle that has always been here. Trying to prevent people from reaching the next island" said Dorry.

Everyone just stared at them in confusion wondering what they were talking about.

"Every one of you fought like true warriors in order to protect the pride of our duel," Dorry continued.

Brogy nodded. "And because you were willing to do that, no matter what enemies you may face…"

"We will never let them destroy your pride friends."

"You must have faith for what we're saying, go straight. No matter what happens keep going straight. Understand?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, got it."

"What was that about?" Toothless frowned.

"What was he talking about?" Snotlout asked.

"You said no matter what just keep going straight ahead," said Hiccup.

It only took them a few minutes to reach the very mouth of the island and they soon passed that the two giants.

"This is goodbye," said Brogy.

Then suddenly the two of them drew their weapons completely out of nowhere.

"Let's meet again someday," said Dorry.

"Absolutely."

Fishlegs then pointed ahead of them. "Look! Over there!"

Emerging out of the sea was a goldfish, but it was about twice the size as the two giants behind them and it looked immensely hungry.

"Hello, Island Eater," said Dorry.

"You will open the path in the name of Jotunheim, you will open it!" Brogy demanded.

The two of them then roared and it was as if they were channelling their own spirit into their weapons. Hiccup and the others, however, were little more concerned with the giant goldfish that looked as if it was about to swallow their ship whole.

"It's a monster!" Snotlout cried.

"That's the biggest goldfish I've ever seen," said Hiccup.

Fishlegs looked up at Snotlout, who was too stunned to move. "Snotlout, operate the rudder before we get eaten!"

"We can't, we have to go straight ahead," said Snotlout.

"Stay on course," Hiccup ordered.

The Island Eater then opened its largemouth and they were sailing straight towards it.

"You know we won't have the same experience we had with Laboon," Fishlegs pointed out.

"I know," said Hiccup just standing there with his arms folded. "Just calm down."

"Calm down?" Fishlegs stared in disbelief. "If we don't turn around right now that thing is going to eat us!"

Hiccup just remain silent as they continue to sail towards the Island Eater.

Ragnar looked at Hiccup. "You sure we can trust those two?"

Hiccup looked at him. "Yes."

"Are we actually willingly heading straight into beats' belly?" Vivi stared in disbelief.

"It's too late to turn now even if we wanted to," said Fishlegs as they entered its mouth.

"You've sure got a lot bigger Island Eater," said Dorry. "Filthy goldfish."

"And his size isn't the only surprising thing about him either," Brogy added. "There's also the dung that he produces after he devours an island. The size of that stuff is quite impressive, I recall one specimen that known as Nothing At All Island."

Dorry laughed. "Yes, we landed on it a long time ago and thought that it was real land we were standing on."

"I'm beginning to feel nostalgic watching them sail in, it reminds me of my old adventure days."

The Island Eater then closed its mouth consuming Hiccup and the others whole.

"The only thing we can't pierce with this weapon, is the great bloodstained snake," said Dorry as he took up sword stands.

"Together our weapons form the most powerful weapon that Jotunheim can offer, the giant spear!" Brogy announced as he took up a fighting stance as well.

Hiccup and the others were still sailing down the Island Eater's mouth, completely unaware what was going on outside.

"Just keep going straight," Hiccup ordered.

"I hope this isn't a big mistake," said Astrid.

"A bit late for regrets now," said Toothless.

Then Dorry and Brogy slammed their weapons down onto the water surface unleashing a massive shockwave that struck the Island Eater. Hiccup and the others could feel a massive burst of raw power all around them. Suddenly they found themselves being propelled forwards as a massive hole been created within the Island Eater's body and they went out of it like a bullet from a rifle.

" _Warrior Nation!_ " Dorry and Brogy roared.


	17. Saving Astrid

**I saw How To Train Your Dragon 3 last night and have to say that I found it very moving. I'll make a story out of it as soon as possible.**

* * *

Hiccup and the others had just launched out of the Island Eater thanks to the assistance of Brogy and Dorry.

"This is both awesome and scary!" Tuffnut cried.

"Which means it's fun!" Ruffnut sheared.

"I wasn't worried for single second," said Snotlout folding his arms with a stout look.

"Really?" said Astrid dubiously.

The Island Eater's courts then struck the water creating a massive wave that slammed into both Brogy and Dorry. The two of them just shrugged it off and pointed their weapons at Hiccup and the others.

"Friends!" they cried in unison. Then there weapons shattered, but they didn't care in the slightest. "Go! Good luck!"

The two giant warriors then laughed as they tossed the handles of their weapons aside.

* * *

A hundred years ago these two commanded the most fearsome pirate group known history, the Giant Warrior Pirates. They had lived for only the frill of battle and conquest as a result they were laid waste to all those that opposed them.

The power and influence they held went largely unchecked, because no other giant was their equal and ordinary men cowered of their presence. The fact that the loan little girl that single-handedly put an end to their attacks was all the more surprising.

"Our two bosses are truly great! Did you hear about their catch?"

"Yeah, I can hardly think about anything else, because it's so exciting. It's not every day that someone bags a huge sea king and they each got one. Now that impressive."

"Yeah, take us for example. We're Jotunheim Giants, no greater warrior exists, but even we don't come close taking down one of those massive beasts. Wind you say that's fair, men?"

All of them cheered raising their mugs in agreement.

Brogy laughed. "I bet no one has ever slain a bigger sea king than us!"

"I conquest destined to become legend," said Dorry.

A small human girl, who was living at the farm they were staying at looked up at them and wonder.

"Awesome, so which one was bigger?" she asked eagerly.

The two bosses looked down at her.

"What?" Brogy frowned.

"Which one?" said Dorry.

The little girl nodded. "Who won the contest? You or Brogy?"

The two of them looked at one another, because they had no idea at all.

They eventually dragged their prizes to Little Garden and began to measure them from head to foot, but they were pretty much equal in size. The two of them were standing on the highest mountain so that they could get a better look at their prizes.

"Look at them side-by-side Brogy, mine is slightly bigger see," Dorry pointed.

"Keep dreaming, mine beats yours by free whole centimetres," said Brogy.

"What? You're joking!"

"No!"

"Bosses, please. Stop the bickering!"

Unfortunately neither one of them was going to back away and so began their century long duel. After hundred years of fighting their game eventually rotted away revealing the pair of skeletons that ran across the entire island and the Giant Warrior Pirates soon disbanded with the loss of their bosses.

* * *

Both Brogy and Dorry sat at the shore pondering, it been so long that neither one of them could remember the exact details on why they started their duel in the beginning.

"I suppose I should mention, Brogy," said Dorry. "I recall something about a hunting contest, but I can't exactly remember."

"Don't worry, Dorry. The same thing goes for me," said Brogy.

Then suddenly the volcano erupted in the two of them looked up.

"It's Middle Mountain," said Borgy as they rose to their feet.

"So… what do you say?" Dorry asked looking at him. "You and I finish this?"

"Sure. We can always think things through after that."

In no time at all the two of them began fighting once again swinging their fists at one another and there was no telling when they would stop.

* * *

Hiccup and the others meanwhile were still sailing towards Alabasta with the new Eternal Pose guiding them the way.

"Guys, listen up," said Snotlout. "I will go to Jotunheim someday, to the village of warriors!"

"Yeah, Giants!" Ruffnut cried.

"Now those guys know how to have fun," said Tuffnut.

Soon the three of them were dancing around the entire ship and singing off key.

Astrid was feeling very exhausted and soon leaned against the mast. "Whoa, after everything that's happened here I'm exhausted."

Vivi bent down. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, I just need some rest," said Astrid and then smiled at her. "We're on our way to Alabasta. You're heading home and with Fishlegs as a navigator you got nothing to worry about, just so long as we don't run into any more surprises."

Vivi nodded. "Yes, I'm must return. It's my obligation, I am the person that everyone in the kingdom is counting on."

Before they went on the undercover mission, Icarus had taken Vivi aside and explained their plan. Her father no longer had any sway of the people, but they would listen to her if she could reveal the truth. As such that made her survival paramount, even if it meant sacrificing others and she had taken his words by heart that sometimes it was easy to die than live.

"I will return home… alive," she promised herself.

"Don't worry, you'll get home," said Ragnar as he made his way down to the deck holding a tray of food. "There's no need to push yourself so hard, you have all of us to back you up." He then handed the tray over to her. "Now go ahead and eat the sweets, trust me when I say they will make you feel better and I can make your choice of coffee or tea."

Vivi smiled at him. "Thank you."

"We'll get you home, Vivi, don't you worry," Hiccup assured placing a hand on her shoulder. "And with Baroque Works no longer on our tail that should make things all the more easy."

Ragnar noticed Snotlout and the twins staring at the tray with drawl pouring out of their mouths.

"Yours in the kitchen," he sighed.

Immediately the three of them rushed up the stairs and Karoo followed suit.

Astrid then felt a bit woozy and she couldn't see straight.

Toothless meanwhile was training vigorously, they were fortunate they had survived the encounter with Mr 3 and I was only due to the intervention of Hiccup, Snotlout and the twins. However, they will be always there to save them and Toothless could have done it himself the managed to cut through that wax.

"If only I had managed to cut without wax, I wouldn't have left anyone hanging there," he said as he continued to lift weights. "If I'm going to get stronger, I need to learn how to slice through that stuff at any stance."

* * *

Meanwhile on a small island off the coast of Alabasta, a man who looked as if he was some sort of ballerina was standing on a bright pink ship with a swan figurehead.

"Mr 2… Alva Swanson! The Swan is ready to set sail!" his first mate announced.

"Okay, okay, I heard you sheez," he said as he marched up. "Do you have to scream? Honestly, someone give me one good reason why I should be the one to do this? Mr 3 is a piece of garbage, girl tossing out yourselves."

His crew immediately panicked on the prospect.

"That's impossible! We wouldn't stand a chance against him!"

"But you have to help, those were the Boss's orders."

Mr 2 sighed. "That 0, so much trouble."

* * *

Hiccup and the others were still making good headway to Alabasta and Astrid was getting even more exhausted and barely able to stay conscious.

"Vivi… I'm sorry, but I need rest," she said wearily.

Vivi smiled at her. "I understand, Astrid. Don't worry everything is under control. Hiccup and Fishlegs have got everything handled."

Astrid then rose to her feet, but then toppled over.

Vivi quickly rushed towards and placed a hand on her forehead and she was definitely running a very high fever.

"You're burning up," she said and immediately looked at everyone. "Everyone, come quick!"

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and approached Vivi.

"What seems to be the matter?" Hiccup asked.

"Astrid has an awful fever," she informed them.

"Wait, Astrid's sick?"

Astrid was just lying there on the ground breathing very heavily.

* * *

Without hesitation the immediately brought Astrid to her bed, but without a doctor there was very little that any of them could do. Vivi was trying to keep the temperature down by placing a wet cloth on her forehead.

"It's most likely the climate, it's quite normal," she said. "You see sailors in the Grand Line who aren't used to the strange weather can become quite ill. There are countless stories of tough notorious pirates, who suddenly died. Their immune systems were attacked and ravaged by colds and fevers, ignoring the symptoms could make even the slightest cold deadly."

"Why did she tell as soon as she was sick?" Snotlout asked.

"Because she's extremely stubborn, that's why," said Ragnar shaking his head.

Vivi looked them. "Is there anybody on this ship with even the slightest amount of medical experience?"

Everyone looked at Hiccup since he was the most experienced sailor of the more.

"I know basic first-aid, I can handle such things as scurvy and broken bones, but these kinds of ailments are beyond me," he said regretfully.

"Can't Ragnar do something?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah, can't you fix something up for her to make her better?" Ruffnut asked looking at him.

"I can provide additional would give her more energy, but that won't help in this situation," Ragnar sighed. "Besides, I've making sure that everyone's diets are perfectly healthy. I've been giving everyone the best kind of meat and vegetables and my disposal. I can assure you as the ship's cook I can provide Astrid with the best kind of nutrition capable, but there are specific foods for different kinds of illnesses. However, I can't make that call, she needs to be diagnosed by a proper Doctor who will tell us how to help her."

"So feeder everything you've got," said Snotlout.

"That won't do any good, she doesn't have the energy to eat anything," said Ragnar plainly.

Vivi had just taken Astrid's temperature and upon seen it her eyes widened in horror. "104! No, this isn't good!"

"Surely there are doctors and nurses in Alabasta that can help," said Snotlout. "How long will it take us to get there, Vivi."

"I don't know," said Vivi following to her knees. "At least a week and that's too long."

"Whatever the case you should have such a high fever, not unless her body is fighting an infection that much I do know," said Hiccup gravely.

"Which means it's possibly life-threatening," Vivi agreed.

Astrid then suddenly rose up.

"Astrid?" Vivi frowned.

"Go to my desk and open up the second draw," she said looking at them. "There's a newspaper at the bottom."

Vivi did what she said and opened at the newspaper and her eyes widened as they focus on a certain news article.

"No, that's not possible," she said horrified.

"What's the matter?" Hiccup asked.

"Is it about Alabasta?" Ragnar asked.

"According to this article, 300,000 Royal soldiers have defected to the resistance. Until now we have been embroiled in a Cold War, with 600,000 Royal soldiers against 400,000 rebels. With this the balance has shifted."

"The uprising in Alabasta were seriously estimate now, things will get ugly," said Astrid breathing quite heavily. "That paper you're looking at is three days old. I'm sorry that I didn't say something earlier, we couldn't change our speed so I didn't want to worry you. There's nothing anyone can do right now, you understand Hiccup?"

"Not seriously suggesting that we should carry on our present course rather than try and find you a doctor," said Hiccup.

Snotlout nodded. "You need to see a doctor right away."

"I'm fine," said Astrid stubbornly. "The thermometer is broken… I mean come on, no one gets a temperature of a 104." She then rose to her feet. "It's probably just a mild case of sunstroke, there's nothing a doctor can't do for me that time won't. Besides we don't have time to find one, we need to head straight to Alabasta, right?" She then looked back at all them. "I appreciate the concern, thank you."

She then placed her shoes on and began making her way back onto the deck.

"Sometimes she's just too stubborn for her own good," Hiccup sighed.

Astrid had faked everything about her illness, she was utterly exhausted and it was painful to even move a single step.

Vivi was a little more concerned with what was in the newspaper article. "Now that this conflict has escalated, more blood will be shed throughout the kingdom. We're at war. If I don't put a stop to this insanity the entire Kingdom of Alabasta will be doomed, Viggo will move in and seize control. You're trying to get me home safely, but there's no time. I need to get home as quickly as possible!" She crumpled the newspaper and burst into tears. "If I don't get back in time a million innocent civilians will give up their lives needlessly."

"Not exactly a pleasing prospect," said Hiccup.

"What a horrible burden you have to carry," said Ragnar looking at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Astrid soon made her way back onto the deck and approached Fishlegs, who was now in charge with Hiccup below deck.

"Astrid? What are you doing up?" Fishlegs stared stunned. "You should be in bed sleeping."

"I'm fine, Fishlegs," Astrid lied. "Besides you know that I don't like to stay cooped up, not when we have an important job to do."

Fishlegs looked at her. "Astrid, you don't have to push yourself. We can take up the slack while you're recovering."

"I wish I could believe that," said Astrid honestly. "However how can I trust anything to the twins?"

Fishlegs was about to say something, but then he stopped as he felt a gust of wind. "The wind changed."

"What you mean?" Toothless asked as he steered the rudder. "The weather's been nice all day?"

"I'll go get the others," said Astrid.

Within seconds everyone made their way on deck.

"What's happening?" Hiccup asked.

"The wind…" said Fishlegs.

"Wind?" Ragnar frowned.

"There's a powerful wind, it had like this way."

Astrid nodded. "In that case we should—" She stopped when she turned around and found Hiccup placed a hand on her forehead. "Hiccup?"

"You're burning up, we need to put you into bed and find you a doctor," said Hiccup firmly.

"Maybe you should mind your own business! This is my normal temperature!" Astrid snapped.

"Astrid, being sick is nothing to be ashamed of, I understand you're trying to be brave for Vivi, but if you keep pushing your body won't have a chance to heal," said Ragnar.

"I told you guys that I'm fine! Let it go!"

She then nearly toppled over she leaned against the banister breathing very deeply.

"Take it easy," said Snotlout.

"Not another word from any of you!" Astrid glared.

"Sorry to interrupt this argument, but we really need to move the ship," said Fishlegs.

Everyone immediately stopped when they were doing and followed Fishlegs' instructions.

"What's the matter?" Astrid asked looking at him.

"I'm not sure, but something is definitely heading this way and soon," he said.

Everyone began working tirelessly to get the ship repair for whatever Fishlegs was predicting. Snotlout made his way to the rudder along with Karoo while the others began pulling on the ropes. Fishlegs was holding up the Eternal Pose and waited for the needle to line up.

While all this was going on Vivi was still looking at the newspaper article, barely able to believe what was written in it.

"I have to go home, before time runs out," she said.

She then immediately made her way back on deck and faced everyone.

"I want to ask you all a favour," she said suddenly. "As a passenger on your ship, it's not my place to ask this, but I have no choice. My homeland is in jeopardy of being destroyed so I would really appreciate it if could move even faster. Every minute that I'm out here put more of my people in danger of losing their lives, we need to head for Alabasta at full speed.

Everyone remained quiet, until Astrid spoke up.

"Of course we will, just like we promised," she said.

Hiccup and everyone else remained silent, because they were deeply concerned about her condition which was growing even worse, not that she would admit.

"Then it settled, let's find an island with a doctor on it right away," said Vivi. Astrid stared at her, completely confused with this statement. "First things first, we need a hurry and get Astrid healthy again. Then we head for Alabasta… after all no one else can take up her position as first mate, can they?"

Hiccup smiled. "Got that right."

"But won't finding a doctor for Astrid take time that the citizens of Alabasta just don't have?" Snotlout frowned.

"That's right, so the sooner we can get Astrid Doctor the sooner we can get to Alabasta."

Ragnar smiled. "Can't argue with logic like that."

"The girls got guts," said Toothless.

"I'm certainly not going to disagree," said Fishlegs.

"Nor are we," said the twins.

Astrid then limped her way over to Vivi. "Thank you, Vivi."

She nearly collapsed, but Vivi caught her just in time. "Don't push yourself."

"I'm… I'm sorry, I may need to lie down," she said and then toppled in Vivi's arms.

"What the hell is that!" Snotlout cried.

Everyone looked over the side and saw massive cyclone behind them.

"It's a cyclone!" Vivi panicked.

"I've never seen one this big before!" said Hiccup.

"Hang on, that was the same path we were headed on," Vivi stared.

Ragnar blinked. "Vivi's right. That's the exact same direction."

"It would have been a direct hit if we kept on going straight, we would have been dead by now," said Snotlout.

It wasn't just a cyclone, a massive fund the clouds were overhead striking lightning against the sea.

"Talk about missing a bullet," said Hiccup as he looked up at Fishlegs. "Good thing you told the changed direction when we did."

Vivi was stunned as she looked at Fishlegs. ' _Incredible. Cyclones in the Grand Line are said to be impossible to predict. Yet, somehow, Fishlegs did. However, he does it somehow the technique isn't based on any conventional method. It's almost as if he's detecting the weather with his body._ '

She could scarcely believe what she was witnessing. "It's beyond reason. A miracle."

"All right, no more standing around," said Hiccup looking at his crew. "We need a fight as the Doctor and quickly!"

Everyone nodded.

* * *

Of course finding an island with a doctor was going to be quite the challenging feet. They managed to get past the cyclone and thunderstorms and was soon pelted with snow clouds. Under Hiccup's strict instructions Astrid had been confined to her bed and Vivi was more than happy to attend to her condition, but she was getting worse by the hour.

Toothless meanwhile was keeping a lookout by on the crow's nest using a pair of binoculars.

"Do you see land yet?" Hiccup called.

Toothless then saw something that he could scarcely believe. "Uh, guys, what you think of people standing on water?"

Hiccup frowned of the question. "What? Do I think it's possible?"

"What kind of question is that?" Snotlout asked. "It's impossible of course."

"Yeah, then what's that?" Toothless asked.

Everyone looked forwards and they all stared in shock, because indeed they could see someone standing in the water, he looks like some kind of archer judging from the bow and quiver strapped to his back, but he was wearing cold weather gear.


	18. A Raid

Hiccup and the others were still trying to process what they were looking at, because it seemed completely impossible. Standing there on top of the water wasn't archer in winter clothing and judging from his posture it looked as if he considered this perfectly normal.

"Okay, the rest of us coming down with something?" Snotlout asked.

"Not if we're all seeing the same thing," said Hiccup.

"Hello," said the archer. "It sure is chilly today."

"I guess so, but is there anything we can do for you?" Hiccup asked.

"Increased buoyancy," said a loud snobbish voice.

"Yes, sir!"

Then suddenly launching out of the sea was a submarine, Hiccup and the others found themselves sliding down its metal body.

"Now what?" Hiccup yelled as he grabbed hold of the railings.

"Why are we shaking?" Vivi asked looking at Ragnar.

"Something must be going on outside," said Ragnar as he and Fishlegs try to keep Astrid steady.

Finally things started to settle down as they struck the water, but everyone just stared up at the submarine. However, it didn't exactly look like a submarine is considering it had sales. Then suddenly metal sheets began to lower and they soon discovered that it was a ship that had been encased in air tight fibre. A figurehead then suddenly began to emerge from the water and appeared on its bow, the figurehead resembled a hippopotamus but it had a crown on its head. Seconds later they saw pirate flag being waved, it was a skull and cross bone, but the school was wearing a crown and it looked as if it had a metal jaw.

"It's a pirate ship!" Snotlout panicked.

"It's huge," Tuffnut stared.

"Why does everyone have a bigger ship than us?" Ruffnut asked.

"This is the last thing we needed," said Toothless.

They then saw standing on the deck were hundreds of men holding rifles, all of them in winter coats. Leading them seem to be a very bulky man, who appear to have a metal jaw and was wearing a bare skinned coat which doubled as some sort of cape.

"What's the matter?" he laughed. "Don't tell me our underwater raid ship, the _Tin Tyrant_ , surprised you."

* * *

Below deck Ragnar and the others could hear laughter.

"Stay down here, I'm gonna find out what's going on," he said as he made his way to the deck.

"All right," Vivi nodded.

"Stay safe," said Fishlegs.

* * *

Ragnar soon made his way on deck. "What's going on?"

He then saw about 50 armed men pointing rifles at them the enemy pirate captain just sat on deck.

"Well, we're under attack and it's still snowing," said Hiccup casually.

"Well… yeah, the guns pointing at my face gave that away," said Ragnar calmly. "So what do they want?"

"You all consider yourselves a band of pirates," so the enemy captain as he tore a large piece of meat from a large knife in his hand. "That's amusing, I only count six of ya."

He then bit on the knife and eat it and the meat whole much to Hiccup and the others discussed. They winced as he began showing the bits of metal in his mouth and he just acted as if it was perfectly normal.

"Sort of strange, that your group would have such few members," he said before he ate the handle.

"Okay, what kind of guy eats knives?" Hiccup winced.

"My gums are just bleeding from just watching," said Snotlout.

Once he finished showing he immediately looked at them and went straight down to business. "All right, I'll keep this simple… you see my men and I wish to travel to Drum Kingdom. You wouldn't happened to have an Eternal Pose would ya?"

Hiccup looked at him suspiciously. "I'm afraid we can't help you and we have never heard of this Drum Kingdom. Now that we have all that all settled, would you take your men and leave? I'm afraid we are in a kind of a hurry and we don't have time to deal with all this."

"You'll never enjoy life if you're always in a rush," said the mysterious captain. "But if you don't have an Eternal Pose what can be done? I suppose I'll just have to settle for your treasure and this ship. But first things first, I'm feeling a bit hungry."

He then suddenly bit a piece out of the side of the ship.

"How dare you eat our ship?" Snotlout roared.

"Our ship is your lunch!" Hiccup yelled angrily.

Two of the men then immediately pointed their rifles closer to his head.

"Be quiet, Waple doesn't like to be disturbed wow he's eating?"

"I don't care!" Hiccup yelled and punch the two of them across the face knocking them out cold instantly.

"Damn, pirate, we're under attack shooting!"

Immediately every man on the deck aimed their rifles at Hiccup and immediately fired.

"It would seem as if things have got an interesting," said Toothless.

"You should havey left well enough alone," said Ragnar.

Snotlout cracked his knuckles. "No one eats my ship in front of me."

"Ready, bro?" Ruffnut asked.

"Born ready," said Tuffnut.

The remaining men on the ship looked down at them and among them was the Archer that they met earlier. Apparently he had been standing on the very top of the airship while it was under water making it seem as if he was standing on water.

He was standing next to a bulky man with a black Afroand appear to be some sort of boxer. Like the rest of the crew he was wearing winter clothing and both he and the archer just smiled smugly.

"They took it upon themselves to start this," said the archer.

"What fools, they got a death wish?" said the boxer with a smirk.

* * *

Vivi was still down below with Fishlegs and Karoo in the good hear the gunfire above them.

"Gunfire?" Vivi blinked.

"We're being attacked?" Fishlegs blinked.

"Let find out what's happening," said Vivi looking at him.

"Right," Fishlegs nodded.

Vivi looked at Karoo as they made their way up the steps. "Karoo stay here and watch Astrid. We'll be right back."

* * *

On the deck Hiccup and the others had sprung into action and began to engage the enemy Pirates. Ragnar jumped into the air and immediately pulled out his pistols and began shooting taking a few of the rifleman out.

He then landed back on the deck and locked his forked around the neck of another rifleman. "You should take on anyone you can't handle."

He then use the force of his spin in order to slam the man right down onto the deck. More riflemen immediately aims their rifles at him, but he quickly got into his hands and spun his legs around kicking them hard in the face.

Snotlout meanwhile was facing a few soldiers who had drawn the cutlasses out and immediately began to engage. He quickly went down low avoiding the swing of one of the swordsmen and then punched him hard in the gut. He then spun around and punched another right in the face, before sidestepping to avoid the sword and then slammed his elbow down on top of him.

The twins had grabbed their swords and when the midst of a sword fight between the swordsmen, but their chaotic fighting style was a little overwhelming for them. Clearly they had never faced anyone as undisciplined as the twins before, not to mention someone using quite the unorthodox attack manoeuvres.

Toothless had drew out two of his sword and immediately struck down the soldiers on the crow's nest. He then jumped down and ran down the mast and shot right past the group of men, a few seconds later they found themselves shooting off in different directions.

More swordsmen immediately went into engage him at close range, but he practically danced around their swords and appeared right behind them and just like the others they were sent flying a few seconds later.

"All bark and no bite," Toothless noted.

Clearly they were starting to realise that they were outclassed, because the remaining soldiers were starting to look nervous.

"Hey!" said one of them and turned towards Wapol. "Uh, Wapol. We need help!"

Wapol was still eating their ship and Hiccup was charging in as quickly as he could punching down any one of the soldiers that got in his way.

"Stop eating my ship!" Hiccup roared.

"Your ship doesn't taste half bad," he said with his mouth full.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full!" Hiccup yelled.

The remaining soldiers smirked as Hiccup charged at their leader, no doubt predicting that he would be so easily defeated.

"You fool! You're no match for Wapol."

"Now you'll be eating by the power of the Munch-Munch Fruit!"

Wapol quickly turned and opened up his mouth, Hiccup was moving too fast to stop and the jaws were coming very close to him.

Hiccup quickly transformed into his hybrid form and grabbed his jaw before it slammed down on top of him.

Vivi and Fishlegs then chose this moment to emerge on deck and that when she found the carnage everywhere.

"What's this?" Vivi blinked.

"Looks like we were attacked," said Fishlegs.

"Is everything okay with Astrid?" Ragnar asked as he walked towards them.

"Do you have any idea who you think you're dealing with?" Wapol roared.

"No, and I don't care," said Hiccup who was holding his upper jaw with his right hand and his lower jaw with his foot. He then raised his left hand and then punched him right under his chin sending him flying through the air.

Wapol's pirate crew just stared openmouthed as their captain was flying across the sky like a comet.

"Wapol," said the archer dumbfounded.

Everyone on death just merely smiled as it was clear that they had become victorious. Vivi just stared openmouthed like the rest of the enemy pirates.

Eventually the enemy pirates regained their composure after the finally comprehended what just happened.

"This is bad," said the archer. "He sent Wapol flying out into the ocean!"

"Bad? It's a disaster… Wapol is going to drown. He can't swim!" the boxer reminded.

"Recall the troops!" the archer orders they lowered the boarding ladders and the enemy pirates immediately scampered off the _Going Tiger_. "There's no time to waste, we have to rescue him before he sinks to the bottom! Go! Go! Go!"

The archer immediately pointed accusing finger down at them. "This is far from over! You'll pay! I promise you'll pay!"

"You're dead, you brat!" the boxer roared.

"You had better hope that Wapol doesn't die!"

"Or it's your blood we'll spill! Remember that! We'll get you for this!"

They then watched as they sailed away.

"Well, that was crazy," said Snotlout. "They seem to be really upset. What do they call that old garbage can? Wapol?"

"You certainly seem to be interested in finding this Drum Kingdom needing strike me as average pirates either," Ragnar frowned.

Vivi placed a finger on her chin, she could have sworn she had heard that name before. "I know him, but from where?"

* * *

Meanwhile far away from their present location, Smoker's ship was sailing pretty close to an island named Renaisse.

"Captain Smoker, I have just intercepted a very intriguing signal," said a Marine as he approached the captain.

"What is it?"

* * *

Meanwhile Stormfly was in her cabin examining a sword.

"Such an incredible _Full Temper_ ," she said admiring the blade. "The legendary _Clearwing_."

"Stormfly! Stormfly!" Smoker roared.

She did not hear him as she was more focused on the sword. "Only here on the Grand Line could I find such a prize sword as this so quickly."

"Stormfly! Come here!" Smoker yelled at the top of his voice. "Are you deaf!"

She finally realise that Smoker had been shouting her name for the past minute and immediately rushed out as quickly as she could.

"Yes, sir!" she yelled.

"It's about time," Smoker growled in frustration.

Stormfly the notes the Marines standing next to him was holding a black transponder snail, which was used to listen to intercept messengers.

"Whoa, a black transponder snail listening device," she said stunned.

"Listen close, we just picked up this conversation minutes ago," said Smoker.

"I've got it all queued up," said the Marine. "Ready Sergeant Major?"

"Uh, yes," Stormfly nodded. "Play it back please."

The Marine did as he was instructed and replayed the recording. "It's Mr 0, now quick fooling around," said the voice of Viggo. "Have you eliminated Princess Vivi and the Dragon Riders as you ordered?"

"Dragon Riders?" Stormfly blinked and her eyes lit up. "Dragon Rider Pirates!"

"All yeah, the mission was successful," said Ragnar's voice.

"From this point on all of my orders will be sent via letter following the usual protocol. That will be all Mr 3."

"And the rest of the messages undecipherable static," said the Marine as he stopped the playback.

"It's a faint signal, but there are key names and phrases laced in the conversation that clearly stood out," Smoker noted. "Princess Vivi… Dragon Rider… orders via letter… and Mr 0."

Stormfly looked up. "Mr 0? Could that be a codename for somebody? In fact it's quite possible, he could be connected to that suspicious swordsman we caught earlier in Renaisse. What did he say his name was? Mr 11?"

Tied to the mast was a man, who had remained quiet for most of the trip.

"Possibly. Part of a criminal organisation that uses numbers for codenames and sends orders via a letter." He looked down at Mr 11. "Sound about right?"

"Huh, Mr 0? Organisation? I have no idea what you're going on about," he scoffed.

"Then how do you explain the letter of detailed orders we found in your pocket?" Smoker questioned.

Mr 11 grimaced. ' _Damn letter, I thought that I burnt it!_ ' He then quickly looked up at Smoker panic stricken. "Wait, that's—that's not mine."

Smoker smirked. "That's funny, because we didn't actually find anything in your pocket."

Mr 11 was crestfallen, he had just fallen for the easiest trick in the book.

Smoker sat back down in his chair as he pondered everything they had just learned from that one transmission.

"All right, then… Princess Vivi, if I remember correctly she's from Alabasta and reports say that she's currently missing."

"Excuse me, for interrupting, but isn't the Alabasta Kingdom in the middle of a coup?" Stormfly asked. "I wonder if this mysterious criminal organisation and the Dragon Rider Pirates could be somehow involved in the uprising."

"Who knows, all I know for certain is that this is the only clue that we have to the Dragon Riders whereabouts."

"This means were going?"

"Yes," Smoker nodded and looked at the Marine next to him. "I want you to contact headquarters and get an Eternal Pose."

"Yes, sir," the Marine saluted.

A small smile appeared on Smoker's face. "It's time that we take a little visit to Alabasta… the kingdom of sand."

* * *

It was now evening and hiccup and the others were still trying to find an island, preferably one that would have a very good doctor, but it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack, the haystack being the vast ocean.

Astrid's fever just kept on getting worse and worse, Hiccup had been sitting by her side for several hours now watching her breathing. Ragnar and Vivi dropped in from time to time, they had volunteered to take over for him, but he refused outright.

"Just hang in there, Astrid," said Hiccup placing his hand over hers. "We still need you… I still need you."

Ragnar and Vivi had entered earlier, but they hanged back in remained quiet so not to disturb Hiccup.

Vivi looked at Ragnar. "He really seems to care for Astrid."

Ragnar folded his arms. "Astrid has had over rough life and Hiccup feels as if it's his responsibility to make sure she gets a better one."

"If I didn't know any better, I would have thought they were a thing."

Ragnar nodded. "I know what you mean." He then approached Hiccup and looked at him. "The sun is about to set."

"Her condition has an improved," Hiccup sighed.

"Fishlegs recommends that we drop anchor, it's too dangerous to navigate by night," Ragnar told him.

"He's the navigator, if he says we have to drop anchor we drop anchor," said Hiccup.

* * *

Soon they drop anchor and in the middle of the night Astrid managed to open her eyes. She looked around and heard snoring, it only took the moments to realise that everyone was sleeping in the same room, no doubt to keep her company. Hiccup however had decided to sleep against her bed and she noticed that he still had his hand around hers she smiled at him and fell back to sleep.

Snotlout was the only one not sleeping as he had volunteered to take Astrid's place during the night watch. Something which he soon regretted as it was absolutely freezing.

"Finally the weather was going to be this cold, I wouldn't have dared to volunteer," Snotlout shivered. He then looked up at the moon. "It's almost a full moon."

* * *

The next morning, Ragnar had finally convinced Hiccup to take a break from looking after Astrid. However, he wanted to keep his mind off of things so he decided to repair the damage to the ship caused by Wapol.

Snotlout had actually fallen asleep during the night watch, despite the cold, but he had awoken by the sound of Hiccup hammering.

"Damn, I fell asleep," he cursed himself. He then looked over the side and looked at Hiccup. "You're up early?"

"Ragnar finally convinced me to take a break from looking after Astrid," he said. "But I just can't sit around and do nothing, thought this might take my mind off things. The problem is if we don't find a doctor soon then Astrid is done for."

Snotlout's eyes widened. "She's that bad?"

"And getting worse by the hour."

* * *

Once everyone was awake they set sail once again for this search for a doctor. Due to the cold climate everyone had to wear winter gear, but even still they could feel the cold eating away at their skin.

Hiccup had used the time very well, he managed to patch up the damage that Wapol caused. Sadly he wasn't a proper shipwright so it wasn't exactly artistic.

"Say, Hiccup, does this area seem unusually calm and cold?" Fishlegs frowned as he handed him some nails.

"Now that you mention it, it sure is," Hiccup nodded.

"The Grand Line just keeps on getting stranger," Snotlout shrugged from the crow's nest.

"That's not necessarily true," said Vivi as she appeared on deck. "There could be an island nearby." She then looked up at Snotlout. "Hey, Snotlout. Will you check the horizon for any sign of land?"

"Sure."

"There's a Winter Island somewhere nearby, I think," said Vivi confidently.

"Winter Island?" Snotlout frowned.

"Scattered within the Grand Line there are four basic type of islands, made distinct by their varying climates. You've got Summer Islands, Spring Islands, Autumn Islands and, of course, Winter Islands. Each one has its four independent seasons, when travelling on the Grand Line there is at least 16 different types of weather patterns you must be prepared to endure. Ranging from Summer Island summer all the way to Winter Island winter and everything in between. There can always be exceptions to this and you can even encounter unknown climates at any given moment."

Snotlout just frowned. "Uh, what?"

Hiccup shook his head and looked up at him. "Maybe this will simplify things. The Grand Line has all these different islands, one after the other, and that's the reason why this see is between them have so much crazy and unstable weather patterns and it is these patterns that determine an island climate."

"Exactly," Vivi nodded. "And a closer you get to an island the calmer the sea is around you." She then looked up at Snotlout. "Which is why I want you to start looking for land."

Snotlout had already pulled out his binoculars to search for land. "And I see land already. Island dead ahead!"

"Now we just have to hope that they have someone who can help Astrid," said Hiccup.

As they got close of the island and found it completely covered in snow, it also had several large mountain peaks that reach towards the sky. Soon they began to sail down a river that was right down the middle of a snow-covered forest. Every single one of the trees that they sailed past the pine trees, though it was very hard to see their needles install the snow.

"Look at the size of those mountains, there unlike anything I've ever seen," said Ragnar stunned.

"It has to be 10 degrees below freezing here, that when bears get ready to hibernate," said Vivi.

"I also get the impression that this is a nice sunny day," Hiccup added as he looked up at the clouds, or lack thereof. "This could be the warmest it gets this time of year."

"Then I hate to be here during night or in the middle of a storm," said Snotlout.

* * *

Eventually they reached a small stream, preventing them from going any further.

"It's a stream of melted snow," said Vivi. "This may provide a good spot to disembark."

"Then we best decide who we are going to send a search for doctor," said Toothless.

Unfortunately before they can make any kind of decision they suddenly found themselves completely surrounded by armed men.

"That's far enough, pirates!" said a voice belonging to a large muscular man.

"Well, at least we know that island is inhabited," said Hiccup trying to look at the positive.

"Shane they don't seem to friendly," Fishlegs whimpered.

The muscular man then stepped forward. "I'll only say this once… you're kind is not welcome here. Leave immediately."

"We only came to find a doctor," said Hiccup diplomatically.

"We have someone who's sick," said Vivi.

Unfortunately they didn't seem to believe them.

"You have to do better than that! We won't fall for that old trick!"

"This is our island! We won't let any filthy pirates land here!"

"Raise anchor and leave now or will blow you and your ship out of the water!"

"That's great, we barely got a chance to say hello and they already hate us." said Ragnar.

"Get out of here!"

Then suddenly there was the sound of gunfire and a bullet went right past Ragnar's foot.

"Look out!" Fishlegs cried.

"That was a big mistake," said Ragnar as he immediately reached for his pistol and clearly frightened the shooter.

Vivi quickly stopped him before he could make a move. "Ragnar, stop!"

Then suddenly there was a sound of gunfire and Vivi got hit.

"Vivi!" Hiccup yelled as she fell to the deck.


	19. An Island without Doctors

Everyone was completely horrified when they saw Vivi fell to the ground after the sound of the gunshot.

"Vivi!" Hiccup cried. She wasn't moving and Hiccup immediately glared up at the armed forces around them. "Now you've done it!"

Immediately every single able-bodied man in their rifles down at them, expecting a fight.

"Ready!" said the muscular man holding his hand out. "Aim!"

Everyone got on the ship got ready to fight, but just before Hiccup transformed Vivi got to her feet and grabbed him. Fortunately the bullet had just grazed her, though the impact did knock at the ground.

"No, stop!" she pleaded. "Fighting is not going to help anything! I'm fine, Hiccup, it only grazed my arm." She then immediately turned towards the muscular man, who appear to be in charge. "It's okay, we won't land. But can you please call us at Doctor? Our friend is dying from a serious illness, and begging you please help us!"

Hiccup looked up at the muscular man. "I apologise for my reaction, but you should know that I don't take kindly to anyone or my crew getting hurt. My crew is really sick and she needs a doctor, I am not leaving until I see one. I'm sorry, but as Captain my duty is to make sure that my crew comes first, no matter what."

Everyone just stood there in silence waiting for the response.

"I'll show you to our village," said the muscular man. "Follow me."

"Let's hope the rest of our visit is not going to be as dramatic," said Ragnar looking at the others.

"You know I was concerned with that announcement he made," said Vivi looking at Hiccup. "It did sound awful lot like a threat."

"I would say closer to a warning and I meant every single word of it," said Hiccup. "A Captain, protect his own. That something my father drilled into me when I was very young."

* * *

It was decided that Toothless and the twins would stay on the ship with Karoo. Everyone else will be accompanying the villagers back to the village. Snotlout had opted to carry Astrid on his back, but they had to make sure that she was well covered so that she wouldn't get hypothermia.

"There is one thing that I feel I should warn you about," said the muscular man. "The only doctor we have here is actually a witch."

"Witch?" Fishlegs frowned.

"You've got a kidding me," Snotlout grumbled. "Everything about this island is messed up. What do you people call this weird place anyway?"

"Actually, this land still doesn't have a name," said the muscular man.

Vivi frowned. "An island without a name? I do know that was passable."

* * *

On the _Going Tiger,_ Toothless and the others just sat there bored out of their minds

"So what are we supposed to do while we wait?" Ruffnut asked.

"No any good card tricks?" Tuffnut asked.

"I suggest doing some training," Toothless suggested as he got to his feet. "It will certainly keep us warm in this cold climate."

* * *

Hiccup and the others soon reached the village and it was quite bustling, which made it even harder to believe that this island had no name.

"This is the village where we live," said the muscular man. "It's name is Bighorn."

"I'm just glad that we finally made it a village with people," said Snotlout.

"Thanks for the help everyone," said the muscular man looking at everyone gathered around. "If you're not a guard, you can return to your work."

"I completely certain you will be all right here by yourself?" said one of them still looking at Hiccup and the others were suspicion. "They are pirates."

"I believe that these people mean is no harm, that's my hunch anyway. You can trust me on that."

They began talking amongst themselves and it was clear that he had a lot of respect, because they decided to accept his judgement.

"All right, Dalton, we'll leave them to you."

"Even so be careful, Dalton."

"Call us again if you need anything."

They then began to separate and it soon became clear that they weren't guards, but normal villagers.

Vivi looked at the muscular man, whose name was Dalton. "You mean those men weren't your land security forces."

"No, they're just ordinary citizens," said Dalton. "Come to my house for now."

"An island this big in no security force," Hiccup frowned.

"It is strange," said Fishlegs. "Though it would explain that premature gunshot earlier, we're just lucky that Vivi only got grazed."

Then an old man immediately approached Dalton. "Dalton, just want to let you know. I'm looking forward to the election in two days, everyone that I've talked to said that they're going to vote for you."

"I'm sure you're not serious about that," said Dalton looking slightly awkward. "I'm just an ordinary citizen, that's all."

* * *

Dalton then took them to his house which was at the edge.

"You can use that bed over there," said Dalton as he made his way to the fire. "I'm going to warm this place up."

They rested Astrid on the bed and she was looking a lot worse, no doubt the little hike to the village didn't help condition in the slightest.

"I suppose I should introduce myself," said Dalton as he removed the large sword strapped to his back. "My name is Dalton, I'm the captain of the Island Security Squad. Please forgive are less than friendly welcome." He then looked at Vivi curiously. "Excuse me, but can I ask you a question? It's just that… you look familiar to me for some reason."

Vivi tensed. "Uh, no… I-I just have one of those faces I guess. Anyway can you tell us more about this Doctor or witch if that's what she is. Astrid's fever has gone up to 107."

Dalton's eyes lit up. "How long has she had it?"

"It's been several days and it just keeps getting higher."

"I see," said Dalton looking troubled. "Sure likely die this get any worse."

"Yes, but we have no idea what the illness is much less how to treat it. Hiccup is the best person we have to a medic, but is limited to broken bones and the common illnesses you would experience out in sea."

"We really need to find a doctor as soon as possible," Snotlout roared. "Any doctor will do! Where is this witch of yours?"

"The witch… do you see those mountains outside the window?" Dalton asked.

Ragnar nodded. "Yeah, I noticed them earlier."

"Those mountains out there are known as the Drum Rockys. Look closely, do you see the tallest one in the middle?"

Fishlegs look at the window and squinted his eyes and he could definitely see some sort of building on the peak.

"I can just about make it," he said.

"That Castle has lost its King."

"What's important about the castle?" Vivi asked.

"That Castle is where our lands only doctor lives, Doctor Gothi. She's the one who people call here 'The Witch?'"

Snotlout just stared at him. "What? Of all the places why did she live on top of a mountain?"

"We need to call her here right now," said Ragnar looking Dalton. "Astrid needs help immediately."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid there's no way to contact her," said Dalton regretfully.

"You can't be serious!" Snotlout yelled furiously. "What kind of doctor is she?"

"Her skills as a doctor are quite impressive actually. However, she is a rather eccentric old woman… she's over a hundred years old."

"Over a hundred? No wonder she doesn't get around much," said Fishlegs.

"But what happens here when people get sick or injured?" Vivi frowned. "Doesn't she help them?"

"She comes down from the mountain whenever she feels like it, she looks around the patient's, she treats them and then… before she leaves she takes whatever she wants from their houses as payment," said Dalton.

Ragnar frowned. "She doesn't exactly sound like a nice lady."

"Given the fact that she is this lands only doctor, very much doubt anyone's going to stop her," said Hiccup.

"But how is a woman as old as she capable of getting down that mountain?" Vivi frowned.

"It's an odd rumour around here, but several of the villagers claim that they've seen her at night. Riding a sleigh of some kind through the sky, the silhouette when the moon is out. It's the reason why people think her of being a witch. There are others who say that they have seen her with a strange creature, a creature none of them recognise."

"And you're sure there's no one else we can ask?" Fishlegs asked looking are slightly nervous.

"Gothi is the only doctor we have, but she still woman that I would rather stay away from," Dalton admitted. "All we can do is wait for the next time she decides to come down the mountain."

"We can't wait here for that long," said Ragnar. "Astrid is getting worse by the hour, we can't afford to wait."

Snotlout then rose to his feet. "Then if we can't get the doctor to Astrid we bring Astrid to the doctor."

Fishlegs stared at him. "You're not seriously suggesting to hike our way up to that mountain are you?"

"You got a better idea?" Snotlout huffed.

"That'll only make her even more sick," said Vivi.

"I thought we needed a hurry."

"There's no way you make it up there, have you seen how steep and tall that mountain is!"

"I can do it!"

"Maybe you can, but I extremely doubt that Astrid can," said Ragnar bluntly.

"Their right, you will be able to make it on your own," said Hiccup speaking up and then he looked at them with a determined look. "Which is why I'll be accompanying you."

Fishlegs stared at Hiccup openmouthed. "You're seriously going along with this plan?"

Vivi shook her head in disbelief. "I thought you were better than this. There's no way that you can hike all the way to the mountain."

"Who said anything about hiking?" Hiccup smiled as he rose to his feet. "I think you're forgetting important fact that I'm able to fly."

Everyone went silent.

"Do you think you can make it?" Ragnar asked.

"It depends how strong the winds are," Hiccup admitted. "Though I should be able to cover good amount of ground in the first 10 minutes alone. Though I will need someone to accompany me in order to hold Astrid steady on my back."

"You can count me in," Snotlout smiled.

"I'm still not comfortable with this idea," said Fishlegs.

"I agree, it's just too dangerous," Vivi nodded.

"I need to get over this thing and quickly," said a small voice in the corner of the room.

Everyone turned and saw that Astrid had regained consciousness, though they had no idea how long.

"We need a hurry," she said breathing very deeply. "For Vivi…" She then extended a hand towards Hiccup. "Come on, Captain. Let's go."

Hiccup took a hand. "You can count on us."

* * *

Once outside, Hiccup transformed into his dragon form, Ragnar and Snotlout were strapping Astrid to his back with some rope that Dalton lent them. They also have to make sure that Astrid was well covered, because no doubt flying that high in those speed would be quite cold.

"I can't believe this," said Fishlegs in disbelief. "Our first mate is as crazy as our Captain."

Astrid smiled weakly. "Sometimes crazy is good."

"Are you sure you it will be okay?" Vivi asked. "Even riding on Hiccup's back will take some time."

"Are you sure you can't carry any more thus?" Ragnar asked looking down at Hiccup.

"I could carry about three people, but the way that Astrid will be lying on my back it would be like having two people," said Hiccup regretfully. "Snotlout will have to write directly behind Astrid, to keep her steady while we're flying. Also it's too risky for me to transform with the two of them on my back so there are risks involved."

"Well you're just about set," said Ragnar as he finished tying the ropes. "Good luck."

Hiccup nodded, he then turned his eyes to Astrid and Snotlout. "You guys ready?"

"I was born ready," said Snotlout as he sat on his back.

"I guess you're set on going," said Dalton with a mixed expression. "I'm not going to try and stop you, but I should warn you that the storm is coming. You also need to reach that peak for nightfall, it would be far too dangerous for you to do any kind of flying in the dark in these kinds of winds."

Hiccup looked at him. "I appreciate the warning, but I have to at least try."

He then immediately flapped his wings and took off and immediately flew towards the peaks.

"Are you sure there will be all right?" Dalton asked looking at the others.

"It's not those two we really have to worry about," said Ragnar folding his arms.

Vivi nodded. "Astrid is the one in real trouble, I just hope that her strength can hold out long enough."

"I've known Astrid for years, she's not the kind of girl to give up at the first hurdle," said Fishlegs encouragingly. "If anyone can make it through all this, it's her."

Dalton then made his way over to his house, but found the three of them were still standing there in the street.

"Why you standing there?" he asked. "Come on inside, it's cold out here."

"Oh, no. It's really okay," Vivi assured. "I want to say out here."

"Me too," Ragnar nodded.

"I don't mind staying out a little longer," said Fishlegs.

Dalton was quite surprised with their commitment and can help but smile. He then closed the door and sat down next to them.

"I see… well, in that case I think I'll join you," he said.

Ragnar the others looked at him and then smiled. Dalton however was still concerned about Hiccup and the others, knowing how powerful the storms would get.

"We did once have some here on this island, you know," said Dalton breaking the silence and the three of them just frowned. "Some doctors. However, all of them left some time ago for certain reasons. They were very good at what they did though while they were still here, we were even well-known for the advanced medicine that was practised on this island."

"So what went wrong?" Vivi asked.

"A few months ago, we suffered a vicious attack and our country was destroyed. Destroyed… by pirates."

The three of them stared at him and finally understood the welcome committee they witnessed earlier.

"The whole country?" Fishlegs stared.

"So that's the reason you acted that way when we showed up," said Vivi.

Dalton nodded. "Yes, after the attack, the word pirate still terrorise everyone on this island. I'm sorry about the way we treated you. Their group was small as well, only five people. Their Captain cold himself Drago Bludvist. Their power was so incredible that they destroyed our entire country faster than you would believe."

"And there were only five of them fighting?" Vivi stared. "That's impossible!"

"Actually it can be possible, sometimes quality is better than quantity. I mean we approve of that ourselves," said Ragnar.

"You say his name was Drago?" Fishlegs asked.

Dalton nodded. "What is more some people actually believe that it was a good for the country."

"What could possibly be good about that?" Vivi yelled in disbelief.

"Yeah, who would say anything like that anyway?" Fishlegs asked.

Dalton smiled at them. "Thank you, I agree. But they do have their reasons. The King that ruled here before the attack was a horrible man. His rule was despised by all the citizens. Our country was once known as Drum Kingdom and our king's name was Wapol. He was the worst thing imaginable."

Immediately the three of them eyes widened, because they recognise the name. They had just met a pirate going by that same name just a few days ago and it certainly left quite the impression.

"Yes, I remember him, I know that man," said Vivi.

"You're saying that he was the King of this country?" Ragnar stared.

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile was still flying towards the peaks, the win was incredibly strong and he was doing everything he could to stay steady.

"Can't you fly straight?" Snotlout yelled.

"You try flying in this blizzard," said Hiccup gritting his teeth. "Just keep Astrid steady and hang on, I can't focus on flying straight if I have to worry about the two of you."

"That's reassuring," Snotlout huffed.

"Just remember not to fall asleep, it's dangerous to fall asleep in this weather," Hiccup warned.

"Why?" Snotlout questioned.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I would have for that would be obvious, but to simplify it to you. If you fall asleep in the open during a blizzard you might not wake up again. That's why you find people in snow-covered communities so close together, they have to try and preserve as much body heat as possible to stay warm during the night."

"Are you saying they were going to have two sleep together if we don't get to that cattle by nightfall?" Snotlout asked.

"That assuming we can find a safe place to actually sleep."

* * *

Meanwhile Dalton was quite surprised to know that they had encountered Wapol.

"What's that? You mean you know who Wapol is?" Dalton asked.

"You bet we do, he is the pirate that attacked our ship not too long ago," Ragnar explained.

"Hiccup was able to send him flying, but he was certainly very arrogant during his short stay," said Fishlegs. "The way that his men reacted, it was almost as if he was entitled to eat our own ship as if it was his right."

"He did mention about something about heading to Drum Kingdom," Ragnar remembered.

Vivi nodded. "Yes, there's no question about it now. I remember it clearly, I'm sure that I met him once during a monarch meeting that my father took me to. I was still very young then, but I remember it to this day."

Dalton frowned at her. "A monarch meeting? Who are you?"

Vivi momentarily forgotten that Dalton was unaware of her true identity. "Oh, no. I-I… well, the point is we do know Wapol, we ran into him yesterday when we were on our way here."

"Yesterday? Are you sure about that?"

Vivi frowned. "But then I don't understand what's going on here. He said that he was a pirate, he didn't say anything about being a king."

"He's just calling himself a pirate as some kind of disguise. In truth Wapol is only wondering the seas trying desperately to return to this island," Dalton explained.

"So then… Wapol and the people that were on his ship were kicked off the island because they were no match for the pirates? Is that what happened?" Vivi asked.

"That's not it," said Dalton looking absolutely furious. "When it happened… when we were attacked… Wapol's army didn't even try to fight. In fact the second that he learned how strong the pirates were, Wapol grabbed his cronies and ran like a coward! He was the first one to abandon the country and flee out to sea! After that the country fell into utter despair, we were left behind by our king!"

"What sort of King would do that to his country?" Vivi roared furiously. "A king abandoning his people… just the thought of that makes me absolutely sick!"

Ragnar and Fishlegs knew that this was hurting her the most, she was loyalty after all by all accounts she and her family were well loved by the people. The notion that that the ruler of a country would turn tail and run and abandon his people was completely unacceptable.

"You're exactly right," said Dalton clenching his fist. "The one good thing that came out of it though was the end of Wapol's tyrannical rule. The people that were left on this island have come together now, trying to create a new country. So what we fear most right now is the return of Wapol and his followers. The return of his brutal rule, we can't afford for him to come back now with the country so unstable it would be the end of us. We want to build ourselves a new peaceful nation on this island."

All of them just stood in silence, because they knew that since they had encountered Wapol only yesterday, it meant that he was drawing in closer to Drum Kingdom and the chances were high that he would find it. They were hoping that Wapol perished by Hiccup's hand when he sent him flying across the sea.

* * *

Sadly Wapol had managed to been saved by his crew and they were back on track in search of their homeland.

The archer was currently in the crow's nest and saw Drum Kingdom through his binoculars. "Wapol, come quickly!"

"What is it now?" Wapol demanded. "Have you found that pirate's ship yet?"

"No, that isn't it, Wapol. At long last we have returned home."

Wapol's eyes lit up. "We have?"

"How many long months have passed wondering the sea. That's our homeland, Drum Kingdom!"

Wapol pulled out his own pen binoculars and saw that indeed his country was in sight. "It is indeed! I don't believe it!"

The rest of the crew immediately cheered as they were heading straight for home.


	20. The Doctor Called Witch

The wind was getting stronger and Vivi and the others were starting get concerned whether you would hinder Hiccup and the others as they made their way to the peak.

"The snow is really starting to pick up," said Fishlegs.

' _Astrid, just please be okay,_ ' Vivi prayed.

"Tell me something, who are you guys?" Dalton asked looking at them curiously.

"Why do you ask that?" Ragnar asked.

"You're a group with only nine people travelling the Grand Line with the ship without a doctor, seems incredibly reckless."

"Need I remind you that where pirates, it is one of the reasons why you were pointing all those guns at us," Ragnar pointed out. "We may be a small crew true, but I can assure you that we are all in a league of our own. True of the matter is we are still looking for a doctor, in fact we were hoping to find one here. Of course what we did not expect was the fact that the doctor here is witch living in a castle."

"Well, she's all we have. You guys certainly seem to be much different than the pirates we're used to."

"Hello, Dalton!" said a rather large woman as she approached them. "I was looking for you."

"Oh, what can I do for you?" Dalton asked.

"I heard the newcomers were looking for Doctor Gothi."

"Yes, but the sick woman's friends have already headed up the mountain."

"Oh, that's too bad, because I heard that the Doctor is in Cocoa Village right now."

"She's what?" everyone stared.

"You mean to say that Astrid and the others have already passed her?" Fishlegs cried.

* * *

In Cocoa Village, in the local tavern, a small boy was crying non-stop much to the annoyance of the customers.

"Come on, we've had enough of this crying already," said one of them looking at the boy's father. "Just make him stop. It's driving me nuts."

"Yes, I'm sorry," said the boy's father and knelt towards the boy. "Hey, Kristoff. What's wrong? Are you hurt somewhere?" The boy just kept on crying. "You need to stop crying, and tell me what's wrong. You're upsetting the customers. Kristoff, say something! If you don't stop crying you're going to go to your room!"

Outside tavern, a very small stout old woman with a walking stick approached the doors and next to her was a reindeer with a bluenose. Upon seen her the entire townsfolk gave her a wide berth and began muttering under their breath.

She merely ignored the comment from the villages and focused on the boy crying still in the tavern.

"That's it I've had enough of this!" the boy's father yelled furiously.

"Well, well… doesn't seem like a particularly nice father in there," she said stroking the reindeer. "If a child is crying uncontrollably, chances are something is wrong and he doesn't know what. Stay there for now Chopper."

She then slammed the doors wide open and everyone stared as she entered the room.

"Apologies were showing unannounced," she said.

"It's you," said the boy's father.

"Anyone called for Doctor?" she asked. She then turned her eyes the crying boy. "Should I treat the boy?"

His father immediately wrapped his arms around him and looked at her defiantly. "He's fine! He isn't sick or hurt or anything!"

Gothi raised an eyebrow. "Oh, well then… excuse me Doctor." She then turned towards Chopper. "Let's go, Chopper."

She and the reindeer then turned towards the door and began to leave, but the boy was still crying in his father knew that she was the only one who could help him.

"Wait, please come back!"

* * *

Meanwhile Dalton had pulled out his sleigh and they were making their way to Cocoa Village has quickly as they could.

"I'm sorry, this is my mistake," said Dalton. "I was aware that the doctor had come into town from the mountain last few days, but I assumed that she had left and wouldn't be back for quite some time."

"Don't worry about it, this isn't your fault," said Fishlegs.

"I'm sure that Hiccup will get them to the mountain, but the big issue appears that there will be no want to treat Astrid once they get there," said Ragnar. "We need to find this witch and tell her to get back up the mountain as quickly as you possibly can."

Vivi nodded. "You're right. That's true, we have no other choice."

"Forgive us," said Dalton. "Forgive this land for not having any more doctors."

"Don't say that, this isn't something that you need to be apologising for, Dalton," Vivi assured him.

"She's right, about that," Fishlegs nodded.

Ragnar on the other hand had a feeling that Dalton was hiding something, he also found it quite suspicious that this island had no doctors or anyone else that studied medicine. He was starting to wonder whether there was a story in it or something.

* * *

Meanwhile at Cocoa Village, Gothi was beginning to examine the boy and pulled out her medical kit while her reindeer placed a bowl of water on the table. She then placed the boy on the table, he had finally stopped crying and Gothi had asked him if anything hurt.

"It's my hands, they hurt," said the boy with tears in his eyes.

"Your hands?" said Gothi and she nodded. "Are you sure it's just your hands?"

She then placed a single finger on his feet and the boy immediately cried out.

"What you think you're doing!" the boy's father demanded.

"I only touched his legs very gently," she said as she began to remove his trousers and their eyes widened because on his right leg was swollen quite badly. "He has pains in his hands and legs, he doesn't have a fever. The swelling here on his leg is for a festering inflammation and it doesn't look good. By now the bone has surely been infected."

She then turned towards the reindeer. "Chopper, bring me some antibiotics."

The boy's father looked at Gothi with concern. "Uh, Doctor… is he all right?"

"The key of curing this disease is treating it before it gets too strong," she said as she poured out a needle. "Don't worry, he'll live. However, he would have died if I had not arrived when I did."

"What?"

"I'm afraid I'm going have to do a little operation," she said and then injected him with the needle. "I'm going to have to anesthetize him for this operation."

The boy then began to fall asleep as the anaesthetic took place.

She then immediately began operation and it took less than an hour.

"That's it for the treatment," she said as she began putting her equipment away. "Or at least the part that you need me for anyway, the rest is up to you. Just make sure that he rests and keep his legs tightly bandaged." She then tossed him a few bandages. "Once there bandaged keep them ice down, do you understand?"

"Yes," said the boy's father looking relieved.

"Now about my fee, I'll be taking about 50% of this restaurant assets," she said. "Along with the food and wine. Chopper, take it all to the sled."

The boy's father's eyes widened. "This is outrageous! You can't take half my assets!"

The villages nodded.

"Don't even think about giving her all of that!"

"It's just crazy!"

"You're not a real doctor, you're just witch!"

They all began to yell and it looked as if they were about to attack and Chopper began to growl at them.

"It's all right, Chopper," she said calmly setting him down. "They're just a bunch of babbling children."

"Old lady," said the boy as he looked up. "The pain, it's all better now. Thanks so much."

Gothi smiled. "Well, it looks like your son just gave me a nice tip. So I would use my feet are 49%."

She then walked off.

"I'll pay your price," said the boy's father. "Thank you."

"Oh, and kid," said Gothi as she looked at the boy. "Don't forget about this happiness you feel."

* * *

Meanwhile at the _Going Tiger_ , Toothless and the twins were still training in order to keep the blood pumping in this cold weather.

"Within training non-stop and I'm still frozen to the bone," Tuffnut shivered.

"And meanwhile the others are no doubt sitting in a cabin drinking hot chocolate," said Ruffnut bitterly.

Tuffnut looked at Toothless. "How come you're not cold? I mean you are cold-blooded, aren't you."

Toothless looked at them. "I'm a reptile, yes. However, that does not mean that I'm cold-blooded. Though I admit that I can't survive the cold for very long."

"I say that we go and find the others," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, the ship will be okay," Tuffnut nodded.

Toothless looked at them. "We're supposed to be guarding it."

"From what?" Ruffnut asked.

Toothless rolled his eyes. "I don't know, anyone who would try and do us harm."

"You mean like those guys that pointed guns at us?" Tuffnut asked.

"Well, I'm not sticking around," said Ruffnut.

"Me too," said Ruffnut.

The two of them then immediately jumped off the ship and began running off.

"You do get back here at once!" Toothless yelled chasing after them.

Karoo had been sleeping the entire time and eventually a commotion woke up. The first thing he noticed was that Toothless and the twins were gone and he saw some ripples in the icy waters below. Fearing the worst, he quickly dived in after them, unaware that they were alive and well.

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile was struggling to fight against the blizzard, he knew that he had to keep on going Astrid's sake.

Snotlout notice the lack of progress and could see that Hiccup was getting tired. "You need some rest?"

"I'm fine," said Hiccup panted as he kept on flying. "We have to reach that peak no matter what."

"Surely you should rest for 10 minutes before we carry on," said Snotlout.

Hiccup couldn't deny that her 10 minute break would be great about now.

"All right, I'm heading down," he said as he flew towards the ground.

Ragnar and the others meanwhile were still heading to Cocoa Village and Ragnar was still concerned that Dalton was hiding something.

"Dalton, you haven't told us who you are yet," Ragnar pointed out. "I can tell you're not an ordinary villager, the way you speak is almost identical to that of a military officer."

"You're correct," Dalton nodded. "I did serve this country under former tyrant Wapol."

Immediately their eyes lit up in shock.

"I became the captain of this country's security guard long ago," Dalton explained. "In the time that Wapol's father ruled here. However, the time came when the King died and his rule was handed down to his son, Wapol. When that happened, this country changed."

* * *

Dalton wasn't the only military officer serving under Wapol during his reign, but the archer and the boxer, who were cold Chess and Blitz also served. However, unlike Dalton they only cared about appeasing their king.

Then came the day of his new decree. "I have come up with yet another brilliant new law. I have decided to exile the country's doctors."

This move was a bit confusing to the three of them.

"What?" said Chess.

"Exile?" Blitz frowned.

"The doctors?" said Dalton horrified.

"Yes, I'll keep the 20 best doctors in the land and they will be my private physicians. I'll call on the 20 MDs," Wapol smiled cruelly.

"The 20 MDs?" Chess blinked.

"That's right, the 20 MDs will be for just for me and the rest will be exiled!"

Chess and Blitz immediately went down on their knees and went along with this horrible plan.

"What a great idea, Wapol," said Blitz. "You're so smart."

Dalton just stood there horrified. "No! If you do this then who are the people go to when they're sick or injured?"

"Why should I care about what happens to those useless people?" said Wapol as he picked his nose. "If anyone needs a doctor, they will have to grovel before me. Anyone that disobeys me will be refused any treatment at all. This way no one in the entire country will dare defy me. I'm such a genius sometimes it kills me!"

He then began to laugh.

Dalton on the others hand just sat there completely horrified.

* * *

"So from then on anyone that got sick had no choice but to throw themselves on Wapol's mercy and hope that the 20 MDs would treat them?" Fishlegs stared in disbelief.

"Yes, and pay the excessive medical fees," said Dalton bitterly.

"So basically Wapol was ruling the country by taking the citizens lives and held hostage," said Vivi horrified. "That's not ruling. What sort of King would do that? That's tyranny!"

Dalton looked at Vivi with intense curiosity, the way she acted and talked indicated that she had experience with royalty.

' _It's just as I thought, there can be no mistaking it now_ ,' he said.

* * *

Unbeknownst to any of them Gothi was riding on her own sleigh on another part heading in the opposite direction. On this specific pathway, Toothless was still chasing after the twins and now they were completely lost.

"Uh, which weighs it to the closest town?" Ruffnut asked.

"We were just going to follow their footprints," said Tuffnut.

"You muttonheads, you won't even looking at the footprints when you ran off," Toothless groaned rubbing his forehead. "Now we're completely lost."

Then suddenly stopping in front of them was Gothi.

"Hey, old lady, do you think you can drop us off at the nearest village?" said Ruffnut approaching her.

"Yeah, we're kinda lost," Tuffnut nodded.

Gothi looked at them. "I'm not a taxi service, you kids should have figured that out before venturing into a snowstorm like this. Let's go Chopper."

Chopper then began pulling the sleigh away leaving Toothless and the twins completely behind.

"Hey, come back here!" Ruffnut yelled.

"I can't believe you just left us here to die," said Tuffnut.

Toothless rolled his eyes. "Come on, we won't find a village standing around here."

* * *

It was about point that Wapol landed on the island and he was laughing triumphantly at his success. There had been a small scuffle with a few of the villagers acting as guards, but they were nothing compared to the professional soldiers under Wapol's command.

"We arrived at last!" he cried. "After all this time, I have returned to Drum Kingdom, I'm finally home."

"Huh, were they trying to pretend to be a real military?" said Chess looking at the malicious soldiers lying in the snow.

"A bunch of idiots and amateurs," Blitz smirked. "What were they thinking shooting at us like that?"

Wapol then looked towards the peak which his castle rested upon. "Oh, my dear Drum Island. Your towering majesty has only grown more beautiful in my absence." He then turned to Chess. "Chess, is the capital of right?"

"Yes," said Chess lowering his binoculars. "It looks just as good as the day we left it. It's perfect."

Wapol laughed. "What are we waiting for? Let's go home, boys. I'm done been a pirate, I'm going to be King again!" He then looked down at the hippo he was riding on. "Onward Robson!

Robson however just sat there as Wapol's troops began making their way further inland.

"Robson, move!" Wapol ordered. "Why are you just standing here?" Robson look particularly annoyed being yelled at and stubbornly refused to move. "Get moving!"

"Wapol!" a soldier yelled rushing over towards him. "We have a problem!"

"What's the matter now?" Wapol barked.

"The pirates," said the soldier pointing at the _Going Tiger_. "The ones from the other day, their ship is over there!"

"What?" Wapol roared. "Not them! What are the Dragon Rider Pirates doing in my country? How dare they come here after pretending not even know about it! Thanks of them I had a very painful recovery!" He then pointed at the soldier. "You, go and kill those pirates now, I demanded!"

"Hmm, actually… the ship is empty, sir."

"Empty!"

"We don't know where they went."

"Do you Wanna be executed?" Wapol roared furiously.

"Our apologies, Wapol, please forgive him," said Chess humbly.

"This man is just a useless subordinate," said Blitz.

Wapol turned on them. "Chess… Blitz…"

"We took the liberty of examining the footprints that led away from the ship and we have some information," said Chess.

"Indeed, it looks as if the footprints were heading towards Bighorn," Blitz smiled.

Wapol smile widened. "Very good. That was absolutely brilliant." He then turned his eyes away from the peaks. "In that case we're headed onto Bighorn. We'll stop there to buy a salute to the restoration of Drum Kingdom!"

One of the watchman managed to survive was making his way to Cocoa Village, he was badly wounded, but he knew that he had to warn everyone that Wapol had returned.

* * *

Dalton the others had finally reached Cocoa Village, unfortunately they soon discovered that Gothi had already left. And they were in the tavern talking to the boy that Gothi treated.

"Hang on, you mean she's gone?" said Ragnar. "You mean to tell me that this Gothi left this village a few moments ago."

"She left after she made my sickness all better," said the boy.

"If you're looking for the Doctor she's already left," said the boy's father.

"We have to find her," said Dalton. "Can you tell us where she was headed when she left here?"

"I think I know," said someone. "I heard from somebody else that she was heading to Gigus."

"Gigus?" said Dalton.

"So where's that?" Fishlegs asked.

"If we were going to Gigus from Bighorn, we'd go in the opposite direction than where we had to come here."

"So you're basically saying that we passed her," Ragnar simplified.

"Then we need to get going to that town," said Vivi. "At this point we really don't have any time to lose."

However, before any of them could make a move they saw wounded man entering the tavern.

"Dalton," he said clutching his wounds as he hobbled his way inside. "I found you at last."

"Gil? I thought you were standing watch today," Dalton frowned.

Gil then collapsed and Dalton quickly caught him in his arms. "What's the matter? I can tell you from badly injured. Tell me what went wrong."

"Every watchman except for me… they've all been killed Dalton," Gil winced.

"What?"

"This submarine sailboat came out from nowhere and it attacked us. They killed everyone of the watchman, we couldn't stop them."

"Who are 'they'? I don't understand, please explain this," Dalton pleaded.

"Please, Dalton! You have to help us!" Gil pleaded. "We aren't strong enough to fight them, you have to do something."

Dalton's eyes widened, realising what had happened. "It was them?"

"It was Wapol! Wapol and his men, they came back!"

Immediately everyone in the tavern began panicking.

Dalton then rested Gil on the floor and grabbed his sword, then before anyone could stop them he rushed outside.

"Dalton, wait!" Ragnar yelled.

Dalton grabbed a horse and made his way over to Bighorn in order to stop Wapol once and for all.

' _I'm going to settle this once and for all_ ,' he said and slowly transformed into an ox. ' _I don't know whether it can be called justice, I may be just as guilty as you are. But you are the one who will be punished._ ' He then jumped off his horse and began running across the ground on all fours. ' _Just you wait, I'm coming for you Wapol!_ '

At the same time Hiccup was resting on the ground, but he heard something big handing towards them.

"Oh no," he said looking up.

"What now?" Snotlout asked.

"We have run," said Hiccup.

"Why?"

"Because an avalanche is heading straight towards us," said Hiccup as he saw a large wave of snow heading towards them.


	21. Avalanche

Hiccup was carry Astrid on his back as he and Snotlout ran down the mountain as quickly as they could with the avalanche close behind.

"What started this avalanche?" Snotlout cried.

"No idea and not turning around and find out!" Hiccup yelled.

"Can't you fly us to safety?" Snotlout yelled.

"Not like this!"

Hiccup looked around wildly for any means of surviving the avalanche and that's when he saw a tall cliff that was just tall to save them from the avalanche.

"Head to the cliff!" Hiccup yelled.

"Why?" Snotlout asked as he followed him.

"Just run… we need to get as high up as we possibly can!"

The two of them ran as quickly as they could with the avalanche closing in on them and soon the two of them jumped towards the cliff just before the avalanche struck them. Unfortunately, another wave of snow was heading towards them and it was far larger than the first one.

"Oh no, were not high up enough," said Hiccup horrified.

They then were consumed by the avalanche.

* * *

Meanwhile in Cocoa Village, word of Wapol return had spread across the entire town and every single man grabbed a weapon.

"It's Wapol! He's back on the island!"

"What? He has?"

"Dalton went up to Bighorn to meet them, anyone who can fight grab a weapon in head to Bighorn."

It wasn't just in Cocoa Village that word had spread, but other towns on the island and all of them were making their way to Bighorn wanting to fight their tyrannical king.

* * *

Ragnar and the others on the other hand had more pressing issues, like making their way to Gigus and to catch up to Gothi. They had taken Dalton sledding started to make their way to the village, unfortunately none of them knew the exact route.

"Hey, Fishlegs are you sure were going in the right direction to get to this town where the witch is?" Ragnar asked as he held onto the reins.

"Now that you mention it, not exactly sure where we're going," said Fishlegs.

"That's not good," said Ragnar. "If Hiccup and Snotlout managed to get up to the castle and the Doctor is not isn't there there's no telling what they'll do. We have to reach Gothi and tell her to get back to the castle pronto."

"We all know what's at stake, Ragnar," said Vivi gently.

Ragnar nodded. "Yeah, Astrid's life."

* * *

Wapol had reached Bighorn and had already decided to eat cottage.

"That was delicious!" he announced.

All his soldiers then began clapping any quickly turn to face everyone. "Listen closely citizens, everything in this country can be made to mice that if I wanted to be, because I am a great man. You know why I'm great? Blitz, please explain the reason."

Blitz nodded and bowed. "Of course, you're the greatest man in this country because you are the King, your Highness."

"That's right! Exactly right!" he said with his arms outstretched. "So if I want to eat a house I expected it to be served to my liking!"

"Yes, sir," said the soldiers.

Blitz then kneeled before him. "Wapol, sir. I have some information for you."

"What now?" Wapol grumbled.

"I have received a report that some of the Dragon Riders, very inconsiderately, set out the Drum Castle after they arrived on the island, your Highness."

"What?" Wapol roared. "Why did they do that?"

"It appears they took a sick woman up the mountain to see a doctor."

"What? Really? That was a dumb idea, no one lives there now not especially a doctor," Wapol laughed.

Blitz looked at him uneasy. "Uh, well… I actually heard that Doctor Gothi, also very inconsiderately, is currently living on Drum Castle."

Wapol looked outraged. "What did you say? That woman is living in my castle! How dare she mock me in such a way! Kick her out, I'll eat her along with that dragon boy. Men, we're going back to the castle!"

"Yes, sir!"

"I don't think so," said Dalton's voice.

Wapol turned around just in time to see Dalton, in his human form, had jumped out of nowhere and struck him down with his sword.

"Who was that?" Blitz yelled.

Wapol was rolling in the snow in agony. "He cut me! I'm going to die!"

It didn't take anyone very long to realise who the attacker was.

"It's Dalton!"

"I came to see you dead, so that suits me just fine," said Dalton looking down at Wapol.

"Dalton, you bastard," Chess glared. Immediately both he and Blitz took up a fighting stance. "It's a shame that you're still alive."

"You just harmed your own king," Blitz growled.

"That shouldn't be difficult to fix, after all, we live in advanced medical nation with almost 2 dozen well-qualified doctors the servers every need," Dalton reminded.

"Yeah, that's right," Blitz smiled. "20 MDs Emergency Medical Unit, heal him."

Immediately 20 doctors appeared out of nowhere and began working on Wapol. Their skills as doctors were amazing as it only took them about 30 seconds to completely heal Wapol.

Wapol sat up almost immediately. "Wow, I was sure that I was going to die for a minute there."

"This is a perfect example of our situation," said Dalton bitterly. "You receive all the medical attention you could possibly need while your citizens have had to suffer without a doctor. It's wrong!"

"It's wrong?" Wapol glared. "Show some respect, I am still your king, Dalton."

"He's right, you'll shut your mouth if you know what's good for you," said Blitz.

"The three of us, including you, when the highest position amongst Wapol's men," Chess reminded. "We were his loyal servants… or have you forgotten?"

Dalton clenched his fist. "I haven't forgotten. It's true that while you were making our people suffer or I could do was stand there as one of Wapol's men and watch as you ruined our country. I have to accept responsibility for that. So, Wapol, let's leave this country together. We can't stay the land we betrayed any longer."

The villages immediately spoke out against this.

"No, Dalton… wait! You didn't do anything wrong!"

"He's right, you were the only one in the government who tried to protect us! You're the only one who fought for us while he was destroying the kingdom!"

"You stood up for us!"

Wapol laughed. "You should have died Dalton and your post is Captain of the Drum Kingdom Security Guard. I don't know how you all survived in this country without any doctors."

"Our country is internationally acknowledged for development in medicine, but renown is nothing more than a cheap charade," said Dalton. "No one could guess that there's only 20 doctors that are shut up doing research in the King's own lab and that all the other doctors exiled from the country leaving their citizens to suffer."

"Yes, anyone who gets sick or injured must come and beg for the life they want help," said Wapol proudly as if it was something of an achievement. "And if I feel like it maybe I'll lend them the 20 MDs services. If they want to stay alive and healthy all they have to do is obey me… their king! This way no one will ever challenge my rule and that is the perfect way to govern a country."

"This isn't real governing, Wapol and you aren't a real king!" Dalton roared furiously.

"Well, you certainly speak your mind, Dalton," said Wapol he then turned to his men. "Now kill him! I want you to shoot your former captain!"

"As usual you don't understand a thing I'm saying," said Dalton the as he immediately began to transform into his ox hybrid form. "I served your father before you and he was always a good man and a fair ruler. I hoped that you might come to resemble him one day, but I see now that was a lot of wishful thinking."

The soldiers immediately backed away in fear as he began to transform.

"Not good! He's using the Ox-Ox Fruit!"

"He's in his bison form!"

Dalton then immediately charge towards them at full speed and they started to panic. However, a few of the soldiers maintained their cool, or at least in lose their heads.

"Calm down! Just fire!"

They then immediately began firing their rifles at Dalton, but he uses agility to dodge their bullets.

"We can't hit him!"

"He just dodged them."

"No mercy, even to my ex-soldiers!" Dalton yelled as he jumped into the air clutching his sword. " _Ox Blade!_ "

He then began spinning his sword in his hand as quick as a flash, he struck down a good majority of the soldiers. Villages just stared in awe, this was the first time they had witnessed Dalton going all out.

"Amazing, he's so powerful."

"So this is the kind of power that the Zoan-type Devil Fruit will give?"

"Enough, I had enough of you pathetic so-called rulers," Dalton growled. "There can be no hope for a country where the King and his men of the first one's to abandon the people during a time of crisis."

"Let's see how well you do against fighting the two of us," Blitz smirked.

"Just give up," said Chess.

"Dalton!" said a voice in the distance.

Dalton turned and saw a bunch people from other villages rushing towards Bighorn with weapons in hand.

"Dalton, wait! We've come to help you!"

"Please, let us fight with you!"

"We're going to protect our country!"

Chess smirked. "Remember, I've known you for wrong time." He then pulled out three arrows from his quiver and prepared to fire them from his bow. "And I know you well."

Dalton then realised what he was about to do. "No! Don't!"

"I know what your weaknesses are."

He then fired and the arrows flew straight towards the villages that were charging to help. Dalton then quickly jumped into their path and they struck him in the chest.

The villages were immediately shot by what just happened, thankfully none of them had any vital spots. Though it was clear to everyone that they had weakened him considerably judging from the way that he was standing.

"I told you that I knew where your weak spot was," Chess smirked viciously. "Nice guys always finish last."

"Quite the fitting death… huh, boys?" Wapol smiled.

Dalton then fell into the snow and Wapol laughed.

Then suddenly the entire ground shook much everyone's confusion.

"What's that?" said a villager.

"Is that an earthquake?" Wapol frowned.

* * *

Meanwhile Ragnar the others had come to a standstill, due to the fact that the path was covered in snow.

"We can't go any further in this deep snow," said Ragnar regretfully.

"It seems like with parsley gone up the mountain," Vivi frowned.

"We must have taken a wrong turn," said Fishlegs looking at the map.

However, before they could figure out what just happened they felt the ground shake.

"What's this? Why is the ground shaking?" Vivi frowned.

Ragnar's eyes widened in horror. "If this is what I think it is, we're in trouble."

"An avalanche!" Fishlegs cried.

* * *

Hiccup and the others had been slammed by the avalanche, but thankfully they managed to survive it. Hiccup had transformed into his dragon hybrid form and used his wings to shield them from the snow, but it was now pitch dark and there were absolutely freezing.

"You're right?" Hiccup asked.

"I-I'm f-f-freezing," said Snotlout shivering.

"Stay close, I'm gonna try and blast us out of here," said Hiccup.

Hiccup then began firing plasma blasts above them hoping to break free from the snow though it was going to take some time.

* * *

Down at Bighorn, everyone was now deeply aware of the avalanche heading straight towards them.

"It's coming!" a villager cried.

"It's not stopping!"

"The whole village will get swallowed up!"

"Let's get out of here!"

Everyone began running in different directions and Wapol quickly climbed on Robson.

"We're going!" Wapol yelled. "Blitz! Chess! Get on!" Quickly his two men quickly climbed onto the saddle. "Robson, let's go!"

The 20 MDs and a good number of soldiers quickly blocked Wapol's path.

"Wapol, sir! Please you have to let us ride, too!" a doctor pleaded.

"Get away from there!" Wapol barked. "You can all find your own way out!"

They then quickly took off leaving the 20 MDs, soldiers and villages behind.

Ragnar on the others were also running from the avalanche as it had already destroyed their sled.

"We have to stay ahead of an avalanche and find high ground!" Ragnar yelled.

"Hiccup and the others went up in that direction, right?" Vivi asked looking up at the mountain. "Do you think the avalanche could have already gotten them?"

"Right now we have to focus on ourselves," said Ragnar looking at her. "Those three are tough, I'm sure they'll find a way to survive."

"As cruel as may sound I agree with Ragnar," said Fishlegs.

Wapol and his men were still trying to run away from the avalanche which was closing in on them.

"We have to go faster!" Blitz cried.

Too late, the avalanche consumed them along with the entire village.

* * *

Up in the mountain, Hiccup had finally managed to break through the snow. However, the avalanche had done its toll on Snotlout and he was now unconscious along with Astrid. Astrid was the immediate concern and hiccup quickly took off his coat and wrapped it around her.

"I know you're cold Astrid, but just hang in there were little longer," Hiccup pleaded.

* * *

Meanwhile at the ruins of Bighorn, Wapol somehow managed to survive by eating the snow. However, there was a nasty taste in his mouth and he quickly spat whatever was in his mouth out. It turned out that he managed to swallow Blitz and Chess whole.

"Oh, it was you guys in there," said Wapol looking down at the two of them. "No wonder it had such a disgusting taste." He then clenched his fist in fury. "I won't let them get away with this."

"Who are you talking about?" Blitz frowned.

" _Them_! I'm talking about _them_ of course!" Wapol snapped.

Blitz and Chess were still confused about who he was referring to.

"But who do you mean by them?" Chess asked.

"You told me earlier that some of the Dragon Riders headed up towards the mountain towards my castle, isn't that right?" Wapol roared. "Then this happened! They have a grudge against us! They're still mad about what happened so they climbed up then started an avalanche!"

Chess frowned. "So they were the ones that caused it?"

"Those sassies the Dragon Riders cause the avalanche?" Blitz blinked.

"That's right!" Wapol nodded. "Well, boys, let's go. We'll see of those stupid sea loving savers know anything about biking in the snow."

* * *

Up in the mountains, Hiccup was now attending to Snotlout's wounds. Not only was he unconscious, but he had a few broken bones so Hiccup did everything he could in order to stabilise him. The big problem was now with Snotlout unconscious there was far too dangerous for him to fly up there.

With no other choice hiccup transformed into his dragon hybrid form, he tied Astrid to his back and carried Snotlout in his arms. He then began making the long trek up towards the mountain knowing that he had to get there at all costs, even if he had put his own life in danger.

"You two just stay alive," he said.

Unfortunately close behind was Wapol and his goons on top of Robson. It in take them long to spot Hiccup making his way up the mountain.

"Up there!" Blitz pointed.

"I see the brats up ahead, Wapol, sir!" Chess yelled.

"Found you!" Wapol roared. Hiccup turned his head and saw them galloping towards them. "I'll make you pay!"

Wapol then shot right past Hiccup and then stopped right in front of him, blocking his path to the mountain.


	22. The Big Climb

Hiccup had not been expecting to run into Wapol and his cronies and it could have been the worst possible time.

"Not you again," said Hiccup.

"I've had just about enough of you Dragon Riders!" Wapol growled furiously. "I'm getting rid of you for good this time! I'm going to shoot you into little pieces and spit you out!"

"Move it," Hiccup demanded with an air of authority.

"I don't think so. Why would I want to do that?" Hiccup just stood there in silence of defiance. "I have no intention of making it easy for you and you those half dead friends of yours to get away from here, boy!"

Hiccup had no intention of fighting them, not when he had bigger fish to fry. He merely walked around them and kept on moving without giving them a sideways glance.

"Hey!" Wapol roared.

"Stop right there!" Chess yelled.

"Hey, Chess. I thought of a new law to celebrate my return, write this down," said Wapol.

"Right," said Chess as he poured out a notebook and a quill.

"Anyone who ignores the King will be executed!"

Either Hiccup didn't hear him or he didn't care as he kept on walking up the mountain.

"Those three are guilty!" Wapol roared. "Chess! Blitz! I want them to be punished immediately! Deal with the two unconscious ones first as they are the ones ignoring me the most!"

Chess and Blitz immediately jumped into action then charge towards Hiccup.

Hiccup looked at them. "What did he say?"

"I've got the woman on his back," said Chess as he prepared to fire an arrow.

"I'll take the man," said Blitz clenching his fist.

"Prepare for _Fist Surprise_!"" Blitz yelled and immediately spiked appeared out of his boxing glove.

Hiccup quickly sidestepped in order to avoid Snotlout getting skewered by the fist and skidded across the snow. As much as he wanted to, Hiccup was in no position to fight any of them. Even the slightest movement was dangerous to Astrid's health and one can only imagine how her body would cope with all the movement during a fight.

Hiccup then quickly dashed forwards avoiding Chess' arrow and quickly ran up the mountain as quickly as he could.

"As much as I would like to fight the two of you, I have a more important mission to deal with," said Hiccup.

"What a coward," said Chess as he prepared to fire another arrow. "It's no use!"

Hiccup sensed three arrows heading towards them and quickly used his tail in order to swipe them aside.

"It's time he learned," said Wapol. "What up battle in the snow is like."

Hiccup was running like mad hoping to put as much distance between him and Wapol's men. However, when he looked back found that they had vanished and that concerned him greatly.

"They're gone, I have a bad feeling about this," he said.

He then suddenly spelt something in the air and realise that he was about to walk into a trap. The last possible second he jumped out of the way just before Wapol's jaw appeared from out of nowhere, if he had been a second to slow you would swallowed up whole.

However jumping out of the snowstorm behind him was Blitz and Chess and the two of them had positioned themselves perfectly to launch an attack.

"Here's what a snow battle really like," said Blitz as he raised his fist. " _Snow Powder Maker! White Disguise!_ "

"Those two are so incredibly weak that just one shot will be enough," said Chess as he aimed at Astrid and Snotlout.

"Now it's Checkmate!" they said in unison.

"No!" Hiccup cried.

Then suddenly appearing out of nowhere was a large polar bear which struck Blitz and Chess completely out of nowhere with its large claws.

"Polar bears?" Hiccup stared.

"Polar bear?" Wapol stared equally as shocked.

"Did that thing just protecting?" Blitz frowned.

"That's impossible. Why would a polar bear form a bond with a human?" said Chess. "Then nothing more than wild beasts."

Hiccup looked to the polar bear big black eyes and it was almost as if he was in some sort of communication with the beast. This polar bear seemed to be quite intelligent, it saw how Hiccup risked his own life to protect his friends and felt honour bound to help him.

"I don't know why you're helping me, but I appreciate the assistance," said Hiccup.

The polar bear nodded and with one looking in it's eyes, it told Hiccup to carry on while he held off Wapol and his thugs.

"I owe you one," said Hiccup and he immediately began running back up the mountain as quickly as he could.

"Don't let him get away!" Wapol commanded.

"Right," said Blitz and Chess as they ran after Hiccup.

Sadly for them the polar bear immediately blocked their path.

"What is that stupid polar bear doing just standing there?" Wapol roared furiously.

* * *

The snowstorm was getting even worse now, even if Hiccup had the option of line there was no way that he could fly through these winds. The cold was eating away at his body, but he kept on moving knowing that he couldn't stop even for second of risk his friends dying.

"I have to keep going," he said to himself. "Need to get to the castle… need to get to the doctor."

Eventually he reached the base of the peak, but there was no clear signs of any means of scaling it. Hiccup knew there was only one choice in order to get to the very top of the peak and it would be dangerous.

"This is it," he said as he looked up at the peak. "It may be tall, it may be treacherous, but I know what I have to do." He then began to tighten the rope around his waist that was securing Astrid. "Okay, Astrid and Snotlout, it's just a little further to go."

He then bit down on Snotlout's jacket so that he could use both of his hands. He then started to climb, thankfully it was a lot easier in his hybrid form that it would be in his human form and he began the long climb to the top.

It took an hour for Hiccup to reach halfway and he was already feeling the strain, it wasn't just the cold, but the winds were so powerful that there was a fear that they would blow him off the cliff. They were so strong in fact that his jacket flew off Astrid and down into the valley, but Hiccup wasn't to let anything slow him down and continued to climb.

* * *

Meanwhile at the bottom of the mountain, Vivi was half buried in the snow that had been caused by the avalanche. She eventually regained consciousness, but with a splitting headache.

"What happened?" she said as she tried to regain her senses. She then remembered what happened. "The avalanche. It must have buried us." She then quickly looked around for any signs of Ragnar or Fishlegs. "Ragnar! Fishlegs!"

Ragnar then appeared from beneath the sleigh clutching his waist. "I'm alive, barely, but alive."

"Thank goodness, but where's Fishlegs?" Vivi asked.

The two of them looked around and then saw two skinny legs sticking out of the snow. Quickly the two of them began digging him out and it appeared that he was unconscious.

"Come on, Fishlegs, stay with us," said Ragnar as he pulled him out of the snow.

"Please be all right," Vivi pleaded.

Fishlegs then moaned, which was a relief for the two of them.

"He's alive," said Ragnar with relief.

"Thank, God," said Vivi.

Fishlegs then opened his eyes. "Did anyone get the number that's led?"

Ragnar chuckled. "Sorry, but I'm afraid the sled was destroyed by the avalanche."

* * *

Once the three of them were well rested they began making their way back down the mountain.

"I thought we were goners there for moment," said Fishlegs.

"Let's be thankful that we're alive," said Ragnar. "Though I am concerned about Hiccup and the others, that avalanche would have hit them in a far much greater force than it did us."

"I know," Vivi nodded. "But we have to find out where we are so that we can plan out what to do next."

Then suddenly appearing out in front of them from the snow was Toothless and the twins.

"Don't wanna go through that again," said Toothless as he helped the twins out.

"We could have died," said Ruffnut.

"Who knew snow could be that painful," said Tuffnut.

"Toothless? Ruff? Tuff?" Ragnar stared. "What are the three of you doing out here? Shouldn't you be on the ship guarding it?"

Toothless turned and saw them. "Guys, I wasn't expecting to run into you out here. Speaking of which were exactly is here?"

"We don't know," said Fishlegs.

* * *

Back up on the mountain the polar bear that had launched itself into Hiccup's defence was finally defeated by Wapol and his men.

"Take that you stupid teddy bear," Wapol laughed. "You pathetic creature got exactly what you deserved for going up against a king. Still it annoys me that I had to spend so much of my power against an overgrown teddy bear."

"There was no helping it, sir," said Chess. "It was a particularly big polar bear for even here."

Wapol spat on the ground as he looked about the peaks. "And you're next… boy!"

* * *

Hiccup was still climbing the peak, but he was starting to struggle. Carrying all this weight was hard enough, but the combination of the wind and cold was chipping away at his strength.

Then when he tried to get a foothold with his hand, the rock covered surface punctured the scales beneath his claws. He cried out in pain and as a result Snotlout began to fall towards the ground.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup yelled and immediately wrapped his tail around his waist just in the nick of time. "That was a close one."

* * *

Meanwhile Toothless and the others were still trying to figure out where they were.

"The twins got bored and jumped off the ship, I immediately ran after them but we soon found ourselves completely lost," Toothless explained. "Then suddenly be avalanche appeared from out of nowhere and we found ourselves buried under a good feet of snow."

Vivi rolled her eyes. ' _Maybe Astrid's sick from the mental exhaustion of dealing with these guys?_ '

"I see some people down there," said Ragnar as they reached the top of a hill.

They looked down and it would seem as if the avalanche had managed to cover an entire village. A bunch of soldiers were preventing any villagers from approaching the snowbank.

"Those buildings seem familiar," said Fishlegs noting the rules that were stuck out of the snow.

Ragnar and Vivi took a closer look at the buildings and saw that Fishlegs was right, the buildings did look familiar.

"You're right, Fishlegs," said Vivi. "This place is Bighorn. We just came back, it looks a whole lot different buried in snow though."

"Stay back, all of you," said the captain in charge of the soldiers. "Dalton is already dead anyway!"

The villages didn't buy that were single second.

"It would take a lot more a couple of flimsy arrows to kill him!"

"You're his men… or used to be at least… don't you care at all what happens to Dalton?"

"Things have changed," said the captain. "We are all Wapol's soldiers now and any one of you who opposes Wapol is as good as dead."

"What's going on here?" Toothless asked as he and the others approached the villages.

Villages slowly turned around completely baffled. "What's going on here?" It only took a few seconds to realise that he was talking to Drake. "Wait, what Drake doing out here?"

"Dalton is buried under the snow that came down from the avalanche," said a villager.

"What?" Ragnar stared.

"Dalton is under that?" said Vivi horrified.

The villager nodded. "That's right and we can't get over there to dig him out, because those guys are blocking us."

"For the last time stay back," said the captain with an evil smile. "But if you really want to dig your friend out, I guess you could try fighting us all!"

Toothless looked at Ragnar. "I recognise that clothing, there those pirates that attacked our ship out in the ocean?"

Ragnar remember that he and the twins were unaware of the situation. "That's right I forgot, you don't know the full details."

Ragnar quickly gave them the short version that Wapol used to be the king of this country and now he had returned.

The captain laughed noting that no one dared move a muscle. "Not so brave now without Dalton around!"

Toothless then appeared right in front of the captain and punched him hard in the face.

"Toothless, what are you doing?" said Vivi horrified.

Wapol's soldiers had been completely taken by surprise, but they regained their composure and got their weapons ready.

"Who's that guy?"

"You need to be careful," said a villager to Toothless. "Nothing good will come from attacking them."

"I bake to differ," said Toothless as he pulled out his three swords. "I've been looking for a good excuse for a little exercise."

"I know you, you're from that ship that beat up Wapol, weren't you?" said a soldier as they advance towards him slowly.

Toothless smiled. "That's right, which means you guys are in big trouble or don't you remember our last confrontation?"

The soldiers then immediately drew their swords and charged at him.

"Obviously you don't," said Toothless.

He then suddenly moved with blinding speed slicing the soldiers up in a single blink of an eye, they never stood a chance.

" _Shockwave!_ " Toothless roared as he appeared directly behind them sending them flying in all different directions.

Toothless then looked down at all the soldiers that had fallen to his feet.

"For professional soldiers, you guys are pathetic," he said as he sheathed his swords.

The villages were completely stunned with this display.

"Amazing," Vivi breathed.

"That's our Toothless," Ruffnut smiled.

"I was about to jump in there and do the exact same thing," said Tuffnut.

"He never ceases to amaze me," said Fishlegs.

"You could alert a few of them for the rest of us," said Ragnar, who had placed his pistols back in his holster indicating that he what had been about to jump into the fray.

"Great," said a villager. "Now we can go over then look for Dalton!"

"Let's go!"

The villages then immediately grabbed shovels and began digging at the snow furiously.

"We should give them a hand," said Ragnar looking at the others.

They all nodded in agreement and they too grabbed a shovel in order to assist the search.

* * *

Hiccup was still climbing the peak and he was almost at his limit, the cold had finally began to seep into his hybrid form and there was a good chance that he was already suffering from frostbite.

He then slipped and skidded down the cliff, but he quickly clenched his claws in the rockface stopping his descent. That had been too close, and it soon became clear to Hiccup that he was losing his stamina. He knew a fall from this height would kill all three of them, but he also knew that he was so close to the top and he persevered against all the pain in his body.

' _Hang on you two, we're almost there,_ ' said Hiccup to himself. ' _Don't die on me._ '

His hands and feet were covered in blood, his body crying out in pain, but he kept on pushing and little by little he got closer to the top of the peak. He used what little strength his body had left to climb the last few feet and then to his relief the wind started to die down. With one last yell he managed to lift himself, Astrid and Snotlout onto the peak edge and once there he dropped Snotlout gently down to the ground.

He then looked up and saw the massive castle in front of him and it was a sight to behold, against all odds he managed to complete his mission. Now the only thing left to do was hope that Doctor Gothi could attend to them.

"We're here," he said softly.

He then was overwhelmed by exhaustion and fell to the ground. Then suddenly the snow on the ledge he was lying on gave way and he and Astrid began tumbling off of it. Hiccup was now unconscious and in his human form and therefore no condition to save either he or Astrid.

Then suddenly a large hand grasped his arm just before he went over the edge. The arm belonged to a very muscular man wearing a strange-looking hat, he also didn't seem quite human and looked closer to a gorilla than anything else.

* * *

Whoever saved Hiccup and Astrid brought them and Snotlout to the castle for treatment. As luck would have it Gothi had returned only a short while ago and immediately began treating them along with her small assistant.

"Doctor Gothi, the antibodies seem to be responding," said a small voice.

"Yes, as I guess they would," Gothi nodded. "The treatment worked, but what was the cause of illness?"

"Kestia."

"Kestia, that's exactly correct. Now you go and attend the girl, all right?"

"Yes."

Astrid then opened her eyes and found herself in a strange room, she could hear small footsteps close by. She turned her head and found some small creature grinding some herbs in a bowl. A small creature looked like a young reindeer, but it was able to stand on its hind legs. The strange creature turned and that's when she discover that it had a bright blue nose and wearing a strange pink hat and some baggy pants.

She sat up and looked at it curiously. "Hello?"

The creature immediately backed away from her and looked utterly terrified, banging its head in bookshelf and causing many of them to porn top of it. It then immediately ran off and it behind the door frame of the door, but it poked one eye out looking at her.


	23. Chopper the Blue-nosed Reindeer

Astrid continue to stay at the strange creature hiding behind the door.

"You know it's a little late hiding from me now, plus I can still see you," she said.

"Shut up, lady!" the creature snapped. Astrid had completely taken aback by the fact that it could talk. "Oh, and can you tell me how your fever is doing?"

"It's talking!" Astrid stared.

Her yells frightened the poor thing and suddenly there was a big nasty crash in the other room.

"Keep it down, Chopper!" an old voice snapped.

Astrid turned and saw an old woman standing there with a walking stick in her hand. She looked at Astrid with a small smile. "It would seem as if your fever has gone down a little bit, that's good. You happy?"

Astrid was still trying to process what was going on and watch as the old woman placed a single finger on her forehead, no doubt to measure her temperature.

"Who are you?" Astrid asked.

"Yes, it's gone down several degrees. It should be all right," the old woman nodded. "I'm the only doctor around here, Doctor Gothi."

Now was all started to make sense and Astrid soon realised where she was. "Oh, then that means we're on…"

"Yes, you're in the castle on the mountain," said Gothi.

Astrid immediately turned on her. "In that case there were two others other people that were with me, weren't there?"

"Yeah, they're sleeping in the next room… very deeply." She then sat down next Astrid. "Two real tough guys." She then lifted Astrid's pyjama shirt up and that's when she saw a purple rash on her belly. "This is what caused your sickness."

"Really?" said Astrid, not realising that she had grown a rash.

"You were bitten by a bug called the kestia," she explained. "It's a poisonous tick that thrives in jungles with high heat and humility. When it bites you it introduces a type of bacteria into your body, these bacteria lay dormant for five days causing severe pain. It causes a high fever, a severe infection, mild myocarditis and arteritis. Not pleasant. Given the infection progression and the affected area, I guess you have been infected for about three days now. The pain you had been feeling must have been terrible, but still it would have eased up into more days without any treatment at all."

Astrid looked up. "It would have gone away in two days?"

Gothi looked at her darkly. "You wouldn't be feeling any pain at all, because you'd be dead."

Astrid was completely shocked, if the others had not insisted on trying to find a doctor she would have died.

Gothi got to her feet. "This particular infection is known as the five day disease. I had heard that kestia had died out over a hundred years ago, but I kept the antibiotic just in case. Where did you guys come from where you might have been exposed to this? Were you walking around it some ancient jungle, with your belly showing?"

She clearly indicated this to be a joke, but Astrid remembered that on Little Garden that her shirt had been burned away and she had received a bug bite there.

Gothi saw her stand expression. "Does this situation sound familiar at all? What a crazy girl you are, then." She then pushed her down on the bed with her walking stick. "Now… stay in bed. The treatment for the disease isn't completely finished yet."

"Thank you so much, I'll be fine as long as my fever goes down. My body will take care of itself after that," Astrid assured her.

"Well, aren't you an optimistic one," said Gothi looking at her. "This disease normally takes a course of treatment, 10 days long, to successively cure. Even with medicines as advanced as mine are, your body still needs at least three days before fully recuperate. If you don't want to risk more suffering, and possibly death, get some rest girl."

Astrid immediately sat up. "I can't stay that long! We need to get Vivi home back to Alabasta."

Gothi quickly turned and pushed her back down on the bed with her walking stick. "When a patient leaves this castle it either because she is cure or deceased. You aren't going anywhere, girl. You had better get used to it."

* * *

The strange creature, who in fact was Copper the reindeer, had just done some blood so can the bandages on a desk. He was currently standing in the room where Hiccup and Snotlout were being treated.

Chopper couldn't help but look at Hiccup with curiosity, the way he acted when they first found him hadn't left his mind.

* * *

After he managed to rescue Hiccup and Astrid from falling to their death, he quickly took them and Snotlout to the castle and informed Gothi of the situation. Gothi wasted no time to examine all three of them and they were all in pretty bad shape.

"He climbed this mountain with his bare hands?" said Gothi in astonishment as she looked at Hiccup. "That's almost 3 miles of sheer rock to go up. His entire body is on the brink of frostbite. What was he thinking? Draw some hot water and throw him into it."

Chopper immediately began to examine Snotlout. "This guy is bleeding a whole lot. He has six broken ribs and fractured spine. Can I operate on him, Doctor Gothi?"

Gothi then turned her attention to Astrid. "Apparently the most critical of our three patients is this girl. This one is dying. Chopper, have some phenicol, catatonics ready for me!"

"She has an infection?"

"Yes, and the infection is in from anywhere on this island."

Then suddenly she felt a hand grasping her arm, she and Chopper turned and found Hiccup looking at Gothi.

"Don't worry, kid. Make your two friends better," she promised. "You can rest easy, all right?"

"Those two are my friends," he said before he lost consciousness.

Gothi smiled at him. "I figured that, kid. I'll save them so don't worry." She then looked at Chopper. "Chopper, let's begin treatment."

* * *

Back in the present Chopper was still staring at Hiccup, he had risked his life to save his two friends. He had never seen anything like this from a human before the most amazing thing was he was able to succeed on his mission, despite the impossible odds.

He then heard a groan behind him and saw Snotlout had sat up with a rather hungry look on his face.

"I need something to eat," he said.

Chopper then screamed and ran out of the room as quickly as his little legs could carry him with Snotlout in close pursuit. All the yelling and shouting had woken Hiccup and he stumbled into the room.

"What's happening?" said Hiccup rubbing his forehead. He then saw Astrid sitting up in bed. "Astrid?"

Snotlout has stopped chasing poor Chopper and immediately approached Astrid. "You're up!"

"You look much better," Hiccup smiled.

"Getting there, thanks to you," Astrid nodded.

"For once I wish Ragnar was here to cook you a nice meal, that I think I can do just as good a job," Snotlout smiled with a smug look.

He then turned his eyes towards Chopper, who had tried to sneak out of the room. Then once again he gave chase leaving behind a rather confused Hiccup, bewildered Astrid and a stoic Gothi behind.

Gothi looked at Hiccup. "I'm actually impressed, you two boys already up and moving."

"I take it that you're Gothi," Hiccup assumed as he sat down.

"That's right," Gothi nodded. "And you're lucky to be alive, I still can't believe that you climbed all the way up here."

Astrid then looked up at Gothi. "So, do you think you can tell us about this talking deer?"

Gothi nodded. "Figured that you would ask about him. His name is Chopper, he's just a reindeer with a bluenose, that's all."

Astrid frowned. "But normal reindeer don't talk."

Hiccup looked at Gothi. "He ate a Zoan-Type Devil Fruit, didn't he?"

Gothi smiled at him. "You're quick. That's exactly correct, he ate the Human-Human Fruit and gained human abilities."

"Basically, he's now able to walk and talk upright," said Hiccup basically. "I assume that was his that was his hybrid form?"

"And he's also a doctor," Gothi added. "I taught him everything I know about the field of medicine."

* * *

Snotlout had been chasing poor Chopper all over the castle and finally the poor little reindeer had enough.

"I am not food!" he roared and suddenly transformed into his human form, which was a large man Hiccup saw earlier.

He then slammed his fist on top of Snotlout and he soon found himself on the floor. Chopper then took the opportunity to get away from him and find some place to hide.

* * *

Meanwhile at the base of the peak, Wapol and his men had arrived.

"Wapol, sir, that dragon brat is up there somewhere," said Chess.

"Good, I'm beginning to get a little hungry," said Wapol. "I'll eat the Dragon man for a snack, now let's go."

* * *

Meanwhile at Bighorn, everyone was still trying to dig Dalton out of the snow, but that was easier said than done. There was no way to tell where he was buried and even with overwhelming manpower, the snow was quite deep.

"Please don't die on us," Vivi pleaded.

"I'm sure we'll find him in time," said Fishlegs as he frantically dug.

"The man looked determined, I'm sure he will die that easily," said Ragnar.

"Who's Dalton?" Ruffnut frowned.

"No clue," said Tuffnut.

Toothless approached the two of them. "Don't just stand there, go and get a couple of shovels and give us a hand!"

"Everyone! We found Dalton over here!" a villager cried.

"Thank goodness," said Ragnar as he and the others rushed over.

However when they got over there, they found that Dalton was in very bad shape. He was unconscious and Chess' arrows were impaled in his body.

"This is horrible, I can't feel a heartbeat," said a villager.

* * *

Back at the castle, Hiccup was looking at Gothi. Snotlout had also recovered from his encounter with Chopper and had joined them.

"I don't suppose you would consider joining my crew?" Hiccup asked.

"Your name is Hiccup, right?" said Gothi looking at him. "Are you seriously asking me to become a pirate? That would be an incredible waste of my precious time, besides I have no interest in the sea."

"I figured as much," Hiccup sighed.

"Besides, what used Canon old lady be?" Snotlout asked.

Gothi then immediately whacked him with her walking stick. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk about the ladies age?"

"I'd say that she would be pretty tough even amongst a pirate crew," Hiccup smirked.

Chopper was watching from behind the door frame. ' _So these guys are pirates?_ '

Snotlout rubbed his head and saw Chopper standing there and he began chasing the poor thing again.

"Snotlout, don't eat him!" Hiccup yelled running after him.

"That's another that!" Gothi roared as she ran as well.

They kept on running all over the place and Astrid was getting deeply annoyed as she was trying to get some sleep.

"Don't worry Astrid, I'll kick you a nice reindeer meal," Snotlout smiled.

"Snotlout, will you just stand still for five minutes!" Hiccup yelled.

"You won't be eating anyone on my watch!" Gothi roared as she ran after them with a sword in her hand.

Hiccup and Snotlout immediately panicked and started to run away from her as quickly as they could.

"Is it too much to get some sleep around here?" Astrid groaned.

She then noticed a cold wind coming from the door and she could have sworn she saw flakes of snow.

"Snow? But that shouldn't be inside the castle?" she frowned. She then began to shiver. "It's freezing. I'll close the door."

"No!" said a voice just as she was about to get out of bed. "You need to stay in bed. After all you still have a fever."

Astrid looked up and saw that Chopper had entered the room and was looking around wildly, no doubt for any trace of Snotlout.

"I don't think so, it seems pretty much gone now," she said.

"I lost him, at least for now," said Chopper. "Doctor Gothi's medicine works quickly to reduce the fever, burst the bacteria from the kestia will still remain inside your body for a little while longer." He then closed the door. "So just take your antibiotic shots and stay in bed."

"Thank you," Astrid smiled.

Chopper looked at her confused.

"You're the one who's been taken care of me, aren't you?" Astrid asked.

"Just shut up, I don't need thanks from you or any lowlife human," he snapped, though got the impression that wasn't strictly true.

* * *

Snotlout was still running around the castle trying to find Chopper and Hiccup was trying to stop him. As they ran the two of them noticed that the inside that castle is completely covered in snow.

"This castle really is strange," said Snotlout. "It's freezing and filled with snow."

Hiccup nodded. "I've noticed that as well, I mean there is snow everywhere. Plus all the doors are you unused rooms are completely frozen over too."

As the two of them just stood there they then saw Gothi rushing towards them with her array of weapons strapped to her back. The two of them and immediately screened and started running as quickly as they could from the crazy small old lady.

"Come back here just a moment boys!" Gothi roared as she spun a frail over her head.

Snotlout looked at Hiccup. "Why is that crazy Doctor trying to kill us?"

"Maybe it's because you keep on running after her assistant!" Hiccup snapped.

"What assistant?" Snotlout frowned.

* * *

Meanwhile Chopper was slowly warming up to Astrid, though he seemed still fighting to touch her.

"Is it true that you guys are pirates?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Really? Real pirates?"

"Real pirates."

"So you have a flag with a skull on it?"

"We do, it's on our ship." She looked at him curiously. "So you're really interested in pirates?"

Chopper then immediately backed away from her. "No! Not at all!"

He moved back so quickly that he slammed into the bookshelf and several books on top of him.

"Calm down," said Astrid gently. "But do you want to come with us? You could sail with us out on the ocean? Hiccup has been looking for Doctor and I'm sure that he would be happy if you joined us."

"No! That's crazy!" Chopper yelled. "You realise that I'm a reindeer, I don't belong on a ship with a bunch of humans! I mean, just look at me. I'm a reindeer, but I walk on two legs and I talk in everything. Animals aren't supposed to do that stuff."

"I know, but if you're trying to scare me off it isn't working," said Astrid gently.

"But I have a bluenose."

"There you are, food!" Snotlout yelled as he skidded into the room.

Chopper screamed and ran out the door and Snotlout quickly followed him.

"Snotlout, he's not food!" Hiccup yelled as he ran after him.

An exhausted Gothi then entered and sat down. "Those boys sure can run, can't they?" She then looked at Astrid. "I don't like much what you are doing there girl. Trying to tempt my reindeer without my permission?"

Astrid smiled. "What? I need your permission to make a move on man all of a sudden?"

Gothi laughed. "No, I suppose you don't. If you want to take him away from here be my guest, but I must warn you that won't be as easy as you may think. Chopper has a scar on his heart, a deep one my medicine can't cure. From the moment he was born, everyone, including his parents, turned their backs on him.

All because he was born with a bluenose, he was forced to walk at the back of the group separated from the rest of the reindeer… even though he was a helpless newborn. Then one day he ate a Devil Fruit and he became even more of an outcast than he had been before. The other reindeer pressured him to leave the herd, his bluenose already made him different but now he was unlikely ordinary reindeer at all. Still he was lonely and wanted friends, so he went down to a village walking on two legs like humans do."

But even walking on two legs he didn't look anything like the humans and for some reason his nose was still blue as well. The moment they saw him they opened fired driving away from the village. He had no idea what was wrong, he can understand why they reacted to his appearance with so much fear and anger. He had gone to the village seeking friends, but they called him a monster and drove him away. He was no longer a reindeer and he was a human either, he was something in between. And so he lived alone after that caught between two worlds that wouldn't accept him. Now that you've heard his story do you think you can heal the scar on his heart?"

Astrid just sat there, she had some idea of what Chopper had went through, but Fishlegs had always been by her side during those tough times. She could only imagine the loneliness that Chopper had experienced and it made sense why he was so nervous around humans.

* * *

Hiccup and Snotlout meanwhile were in the central chamber within the castle.

"I'm getting sick and tired of all this snow," said Snotlout and looked at the main entrance which was wide open. "It would seem as if those doors are wide open letting the snow win."

"Explains why it's so cold in here," said Hiccup. "Better close it, not as if there is much difference between outside and inside of the moment."

Chopper was on the balcony and had been watching them. "Hey, stay away from that door!"

Hiccup stopped and looked at Chopper wondering why he wouldn't allow them to close the door. Snotlout on the other hand couldn't care less what Chopper had to say on the matter.

"Forget him, let's close that door or we're going to freeze to death," said Snotlout.

"Get away from that door!" Chopper roared and it transformed today's human form ripping the handrail clean off.

"What's with this guy? What's wrong with closing the front door?" Snotlout yelled.

"I think I found the reason," said Hiccup. Snotlout confused made his way over to Hiccup, who was looking at the very top of the door. "Look up there."

Snotlout looked up and stared, because resting on the very top of the door was a birds nest and the baby birds in it.

"It's a bunch of baby snowbirds, if we had closed the door they would have fallen," said Hiccup.

"So that's the reason why the leaving it open?" Snotlout frowned.

With that the two of them made their way back inside so they wouldn't freeze over.

Snotlout just stood there. "Wait a minute, wasn't that weird reindeer being talking a moment ago?"

"Finally noticed, huh?" Hiccup asked raising an eyebrow. "If you have no also noticed he also walked on two legs."

"Then he's a monster!" Snotlout cried.

Chopper had reverted back to his hybrid form and was walking down a series of stairs.

"Maybe he should join us?" Hiccup asked as he looked up at the balcony.


	24. An Outcast's Dream

Chopper was in his lab looking through a microscope as he was working on one of his little projects.

"Day three: subjects bacteria's countdown by 70%," he said as he wrote in his journal.

The door then suddenly opened and Hiccup entered, this caused him to jump in surprisingly nearly toppled over his beakers. Fortunately he was able to catch every single one of them before they struck the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't realise you were busy," said Hiccup apologetically.

"Just get out of here!" he snapped.

Hiccup then bent down to look at him right in the face. "I was actually hoping that the two of us could be friends."

"Friends?" Chopper stared.

"Yes, in fact I'm inviting invitation for you to join my crew," he said.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Chopper stared. "Don't want to be a pirate or your friend!"

Hiccup didn't buy it. "Astrid already told me that you seem to be interested in Pirates. Now why would that be if you had no intention of becoming one?"

Chopper then immediately ran and Hiccup ran after him.

"Why would I want to be friends with you? Are you making fun of me!" he yelled.

Hiccup sighed. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

* * *

Hiccup soon returned Astrid's room and told both her and Snotlout what had happened.

"So he rejected the offer?" Astrid asked.

"Why would you want that reindeer to join our crew? I mean, don't we already have a bunch of misfits already?" Snotlout asked.

Hiccup ignored him and looked at Astrid. "I wouldn't say that he rejected it, but something seemed to be holding him back."

"You don't know the half of it, kid," said Gothi as she entered the room. "You've got no idea what Chopper has been through and what that word means to him." She then sighed as she sat down. "Poor guy."

"Then perhaps you would wish to enlighten us?" Hiccup asked folding his arms.

"When Chopper was out there on his own there was only one human that he ever really opened up to? That man's name was Doctor Olaf, more commonly known by his nickname as Olaf the Mad. He was a crazy quack, but he named Chopper and called in his son."

* * *

Back in the days when Wapol ruled the land there was a massive hunt for any Doctors that still roamed the country. The soldiers were ordered to hunt down every single Doctor and Ivor drive them off the island or shoot them dead.

They managed to capture all but two, one was Gothi and the other was Olaf. Gothi preferred to remain recluse, not want to be captured by the soldiers. Olaf on the other hand became something of a renegade, he was determined to assist in curing anyone he could find.

"Hey! Stop!" a soldier yelled, but they lost sight of Olaf. "Where did he go?

"Beats me, he disappeared."

"Crazy quack, we've got to get him. Those are Lord Wapol's orders. Now move out!"

"Right!"

Olaf had managed to hide behind a building and he was completely worn out. He was a rather old man and his old age was finally getting to him, but despite this he carried on his mission. He then coughed something fierce and saw that he spat a bit of blood.

"Damn," he said.

In a nearby house, a concerned wife and her daughter were tending to her husband who was quite sick.

"You can't go on like this," she said. "We have to call a doctor."

"We can't, there are no doctors left to call," he said wincing in pain. "Except for the 20 MDs who belong to Wapol."

"If we have to beg Wapol on our knees to help, then that's what we have to do," said his wife. "I'll go get them."

"You don't need Wapol's charity," said a voice.

They immediately turned and seconds later there was a massive cloud of ash as Olaf had slid down the chimney.

"I'll examine him," he said.

"Olaf!" the husband grasped in horror. "No! I'm fine! It's just cold! Besides, the last bunch of patients you treated ended up getting a whole bunch worse."

"That is a massive exaggeration," said Olaf as he brushed off the scoot. "My treatment accelerated their immune system. I admit they got a little sicker, but it's one of the few side effects from the treatment."

He then opened his bag and pulled out a gun and immediately the husband eyes widened in fear.

"Well acted only a tranquilliser gun," he said. "It's to help tender people with severe pain."

"I'm going to get the soldiers!" said his wife dashing out.

Olaf calmly then pulled out a needle and the husband backed away in fear.

"Please, go away. If you want money I'll be glad to pay."

"I don't take money from sick people. Now standstill and take your medicine," he said as he injected the needle.

"No! I'm too young to die!" he cried.

Then within seconds he collapsed.

"That's perfectly normal, in a few days you should be up and about like a 12-year-old boy," he said as he put away his equipment.

"Olaf! Are you in there!" said the sound of the soldiers outside.

Olaf quickly smashed through the window and ran as quickly as he could. He headed towards the bridge and then saw a familiar face sitting there.

"Are you happy now, Quack?" Gothi asked as he approached her. "That Doctor Hunt has reached its final stage. I hear that you and I are the only ones left in the country. Wapol has his hunters desperately looking for us everywhere and even if they weren't you would already be a pariah in this country. You are the worst quack of them all."

Olaf just walked past her. "There's no way I'm gonna get caught by some fool Doctor Hunt and one day I'll end up saving this country with medical science!"

"Yeah, right?" said Gothi looking unconvinced. "I think you mean destroy this country."

The soldiers chasing after Olaf finally reached the bridge and saw him talking to Gothi.

"Look! There are people on the bridge," said a soldier.

"See you around, quack," said Gothi.

"Not if I see you first you thief," said Olaf.

The two of them then parted ways before the soldiers closed in on the bridge.

* * *

Olaf was making his way back to his home, burned there was a powerful snowstorm but slowed his progress.

"Those tin soldiers aren't going to capture me," he said. "I'm going to go on helping the sick and the injured."

He starred when he saw something lying down in the snow covered in blood. He wasted no time approaching the poor thing did a quick analysis.

"Looks like he's been shot," he said noting the bullet wounds. "We need to stop the bleeding right away or your dead." The creature was still very much conscious and he saw Olaf bending down towards him. "Don't worry, I'll save you."

However, the creature had just recently been chased off by humans at gunpoint and he wasn't exactly the most trusting mood at the moment.

"Actually, you're just in luck, because I just created an ointment three days ago that even works on broken bones," he said as he began scrummaging through his suitcase.

The memories of the villagers shooting at him still field the creature's heads.

"What exactly are you anyway?" said Olaf looking curious. "You don't look like a human being, you must be that yeti that everyone is talking about in the village."

The creature then suddenly saw Olaf grabbing his tranquilliser gun, thinking it as an ordinary gun. He then suddenly punched Olaf hard in the face and then quickly struck him in the chest. He then stood over Olaf, no doubt whether deciding to finish him off like the villagers tried to do.

Deciding to leave him for dead, the creature then walked off, but Olaf was very much alive and still conscious.

"How dare you," he growled as he rose to his feet. "Who do you think you're dealing with creature? Hey, wait!"

The creature start and turned and was actually startled, because Olaf had stripped every single piece of clothing.

"I promise you I'm not going to shoot you… see!" he yelled. "My name is Olaf… Doctor Olaf… and I want to help you!"

The creature just stared at him and then toppled over overcome by the blood loss.

* * *

When the creature opened his eyes he found himself in some sort of cave, he discovered that he had reverted back to his hybrid form and he was covered in bandages. He then immediately took in his surroundings and found Olaf sleeping in the corner.

It only took a few moments to realise that Olaf had given him his bed and he decided to sleep against the wall. It also seemed that he had a cold, no doubt due to his exposure when he stripped himself down.

He suddenly found himself quite hungry and that when he saw a loaf of bread and some milk sitting beside him. Obviously Olaf had prepared it for him when he woke up and he began eating. However, as he took a bite of bread immediately burst out in tears.

Gothi sat there smiling at Hiccup and the others as they listen to her tail.

"That was the first encounter between Olaf and Doctor Olaf _,_ " she said.

"So what happens next? Between Chopper and Doctor Olaf?" Astrid asked.

Gothi merely smiled as she continued the story.

Olaf had finally woken up and quickly deduced that the creature was in fact a reindeer that had eaten a Human-Human Fruit, though he was still surprised that he was able to talk.

"So you can talk," he said.

The creature nodded, but still remain silent.

"Why did you keep silent?" Olaf asked.

"I thought that you would hate me if I talked," he said looking ashamed. "When I talk to humans the other day, they shot at me. You see… people think that I'm a freak for that."

"So you can talk so what?" said Olaf dismissively. "Even children learn to talk, I don't see what's so damn special about it."

He was so busy talking that he failed to pay attention to his experiment where looked as if it was about to explode.

"Run Chopper!" he yelled.

Little reindeer was a little confused by that name, but then suddenly there was a huge explosion and the two of them found themselves flying out of the cave and landed in the snow.

"I thought for sure that would work," said Olaf. "Hey, Chopper… you okay?"

The little reindeer lifted his head and rock struck him and he fell back down into the snow.

"Well, at least your head was bandaged to begin with," Olaf joked.

He laughed, but then seconds later of rock struck him on the head knocking him back down into the snow.

"Hey, did you call me Chopper?" the little reindeer asked confused.

"Well, I had a call you something," said Olaf with a smile on his face. "I chose it because it looked as if you could chop down a tree with those antlers of yours. Cool name, huh? Anyway, that's what I'm going to call you."

"Chopper?" said the little reindeer and then he laughed.

* * *

After that he decided to take Chopper on his rounds over the kingdom and decided to give him the basic lessons of medicine.

"Okay, Chopper," said Olaf as he began the lesson. "Always take close attention to your patient's symptoms and give them proper treatment. That is the way to save a person's life. Now let's go, there are sick people who need my help."

Sadly no one was actually interested in his help and they found themselves been chased out every single house they visited. Then they were chased by Wapol's guard and ran like hell.

"Chopper! It's time you use the decoy plan!" Olaf yelled.

"The what plan?" Chopper asked as he ran beside Olaf in his reindeer form.

"Good luck, pal."

He then suddenly turned around and kicked him forcing him to transform into his hybrid form and send him flying towards the guards. The end result was at the guards were completely taken aback and lost track of Olaf when they saw Chopper and he was able to outrun them while they were still trying to piece together what had just happened.

* * *

When he returned to the cave immediately snapped at Olaf for using him as bait and immediately a fight broke out.

"You could have had me killed you maniac!" Chopper yelled.

"So what? You already cheated death ones you clumsy Blue-Nosed Caribou!" Olaf yelled back.

"That's reindeer and don't call me Blue-Nose!"

Eventually two of them were completely worn out, they had been fighting for about 10 minutes non-stop.

"Doctor… that's the first time I ever fought with anyone," said Chopper.

Olaf chuckled. "I can believe that. You have to have an opponent to fight." He then got to his feet and made his way over to his desk. "So, is it your first time that this is well?" He then tossed Chopper his hat and he looked up at Olaf confused. "That's for you. A gift. A memento of us making up."

"Gift? Making up?" Chopper blinked as he looked the hat.

He then looked at it and then placed it over his head, but fitting it over his antlers was a tricky undertaking. Then his antlers created two small holes in its side allowing them to escape.

"You know, Chopper, sometimes things feel pretty rough," said Olaf as he fiddled with his concoctions. "But try not to hold a grudge against us humans, okay? This country is sick right now, the people and the king are suffering from a terrible sickness of the heart and conventional wisdom would have it that there is no way to cure sick country. But that's wrong." He then held out his concoction with pride. "Once my invention has been perfected this country will be as good as saved. You see… there used to be a master thief who lived in a country in the far west. He had a serious heart condition, you enter the greatest doctors he could find to receive treatment, but no one was able to cure him. They told him that he was going to die.

"Frustrated and depressed, he passed by a certain mountain. There he had seen something that he had never ever seen before… blossoms. He saw cherry blossoms all over the mountainside and then he went to see another doctor and got the shock of his life. Because he was told that he was perfectly healthy, he was cured. It was a miracle, don't you see? But it makes perfect sense medically speaking, by changing his emotional state he was able to change his physical state somehow too."

He then placed his concoction back down on the desk. "And if that is true there is no disease in this world that can't be cured. Let them laugh at me, my medical skills will save this country yet. And that is why I raised this skull and cross bone!" He then gestured to a pirate flag but hanged on the wall, it was a simple skull and cross bone but it had cherry blossoms around it. "As a challenge to all the diseases of the world."

"Skull?" Chopper blinked.

"This symbolises my belief that nothing is impossible. I will save this country with my doctor's skills! By raising this flag, I vowed to fight justice like the pirates do."

Chopper looked at him curiously. "Doctor… what are pirates?"

"Pirates? They are dashing slush bucklers of the sea! With great strength and the eyesight of Eagles! Their voices echo like rolling thunder!"

* * *

Hiccup had decided to search for Chopper once again now knowing a bit more of his back story and was able to find him in the larder.

"There's no need to be frightened of me, little guy," Hiccup assured.

"Are you really a pirate?" Chopper asked.

"Indeed, I am," Hiccup nodded. "I know I may not look it, but I can assure you that I am one. Though I'm from a different calibre compared to the ones that attacked your island a few weeks ago. I care more for the adventure rather than the golden treasure and I value my crew is a part of my family."

"You really do?" Chopper asked. "So pirates really do go on adventures?"

"Every single pirate does one way or the other, they risk their lives to go on adventures that is something we all have universal," said Hiccup. "Sometimes it will golden treasure and other times it's just for the love of the sea to see what beyond those waves beyond the shores of their island. They also meet the most interesting people, though most of the time they do fight against them."

* * *

Chopper began to remember what Olaf had told him about pirates.

"It's great been a pirate," said Olaf as they looked out to sea. "The most amazing people sail the seas. Chopper, someday you have to go to sea and when you do you realise just how small your problems really are compared to the vastness of the oceans." He then placed his finger and thumb close together. "The island you were born on is like this compared to the world."

"Really?"

"No, it's more like this," said Olaf making the gap between his finger and thumb even smaller. "Really."

The two of them then laughed.

"Your destiny lies beyond that shining sea," said Olaf.

* * *

"The good times past in the twinkling of an eye," said Gothi as she continued her story to the others when Hiccup rejoined them. "And then… it finally came time to save farewell. As it always does in the end."

* * *

A year had passed and finally all of Chopper's injuries were cured, no longer needed Olaf's medicine to tender him nor his loving care.

"It's taken a year, but a treatment is finally complete," he said as he removed his bandages. "Your injuries are healed, Chopper."

"Yeah, thank you, Doctor," said Chopper with a large smile on his face.

Olaf then turned his back on him. "Well then… take care."

Chopper just stared at him, confused by Olaf's words. All of could tell that this was not going to be easy and then practically forced him out of the cave.

"Out you go! Have a nice life! I'm busy with my research!" Olaf yelled and close the door. "So hit the bricks! I am no longer in any obligation to care for you!"

Chopper was completely heartbroken, the man who had treated him so kindly for over a year now was shunning him.

"Doctor!" Chopper cried. "I swear that I won't cause you any trouble if you just let me stay with you!" He began banging with his hooves. "I'll rub your shoulders every day! I'll make you tea and clear the house! Please, let me stay!"

The truth was all wanted Chopper to stay, he had forgotten the happy times he had with the little reindeer. However, he had his reasons to send Chopper away, because it was the kindest thing to do.

Then suddenly he heard a thump outside his door and immediately rushed out. He leaned over the ledge of the cave and found that Chopper had fallen to the ground.

"Chopper!" he cried.

"I hurt my head! I fell!" he said pointing to the blood covering his forehead. "I'm injured!"

Olaf knew that he did it on purpose, thinking that he would allow him to stay with him so long as he was injured. With a heavy heart he made his way back into the cave and pulled out a rifle and fired at Chopper.

The shot only just grazed Chopper, but it created a massive scar over his heart. "But why, Doctor?" he said with tears in his eyes.

"Go!" Olaf yelled firing even more shots. "Go to see if you like! Go anywhere you want, just don't come back!"

He then watched as Chopper ran off crying heartbroken, and he himself was heartbroken. He dropped his rifle and began to cry, hoping that one day Chopper might forgive him.

"Forgive me, Chopper," he cried.

* * *

A few days later he met up with Gothi at her hideout, which was a hollow tree. He wanted a second medical opinion concerning his condition.

"I'm dying," he said looking at his palm which was covered in his own blood.

"Yes, you are," Gothi nodded.

"Tell me the truth. How many days do I have left?"

"10 days from now and there's nothing I can do to help," she said.

Olaf smiled as if the news was good. "10 days? That'll be enough. In two days my research will be done and after failing to 30 years, I will make cherry blossoms bloom in this country."

Gothi raised an eyebrow. "You wasted 30 years, researching cherry blossoms? That is what your big project has been? The same cherry blossoms you think that saved your life when you are master thief?"

"That's right."

Unbeknownst the two of them Chopper was listening in by the window, he had been following Olaf everywhere he went over the past few days. It was only now that you realise why he chased him off, it was because he was dying. He was also shot the story that he told him he was actually referring to himself.

"What?" he stared.

Gothi shook her head. "You idiot. This Winter Island where it's bitter cold year-round, no cherry blossom will ever bloom here."

"No! I was nothing but a worthless criminal on the very blink of death, but those flowers saved my life and transformed my existence," said Olaf firmly. "Every human being in this world can be saved and I'm going to prove it right here in Drum Kingdom, the land where I was born."

"Right, you do realise what you're saying has no basis in medical science or any other field of science," Gothi pointed out. "And even if you do get them to bloom there's no medicinal use." Olaf had enough and got to his feet and made his way to the door. "Olaf!"

Olaf then shut the door behind him and he began making his way through the tough wins.

' _Chopper, you and I are alike,_ ' he said to himself. ' _So before I die, I will at least teach you that nothing is impossible in this world and that you can do anything if you try_. _I will show you the miraculous cherry blossom._ '

* * *

Back in the present, Gothi looked at Hiccup and the others as they listen to her tale.

"However, the story of these two outcasts doesn't have a happy fairytale ending," she said regretfully.


	25. The Impossible Dream

Hiccup the others were still listening to Gothi's story of Chopper's troubled past and every single one of them could feel for the little reindeer.

"When he found out that Olaf only had 10 days to live, Chopper got very upset as you might imagine," she said. "It was only natural, but then he decided to take action the only way he knew how."

Chopper began running through the forest trying to think of ways to save Olaf, they all came down to the same thing that he taught him. He was determined to find a cure, no matter what, for the man that showed in the only bit of kindness he ever knew.

* * *

He remembered sneaking around with Olaf earlier that very same year. They had been sneaking into the village when they overheard voices, one of them was Dalton and he was talking to his men.

"Tell me why have so many guards been missing lately?" Dalton asked.

"Well, the 20 MDs have them out picking mushrooms."

"Mushrooms?"

"Yes, sir. The doctors think there is some kind of mushroom that can cure anything so they've got other guards out looking for it."

Chopper had been very interested with the conversation, but Olaf knew that they were in a very dangerous situation. He quickly grabbed one of his antlers and pulled him down behind the bridge.

"You idiot," he hissed. "They'll spot us."

"Doctor, did you hear what they said?" Chopper asked.

* * *

Chopper soon returned back to Olaf's Cave and began rummaging through all his books on medicine. He wanted to find anything about this mushroom that the soldiers had been looking for and that when he found it.

He quickly grabbed a backpack and headed out back into the snow.

* * *

Olaf had returned to his cave and found that this place had been ransacked, he suspected that Chopper was behind it. However, he could really care less what the little guy was up to as he was more focused on his own research.

' _I did a terrible thing, but at least you see my cherry blossoms_ ,' he said as he began his work. ' _There will be my last great work_.'

He continued to do his research despite all the explosions that were caused by his experiments.

"Dammit, I'm running out of time," he said breathing heavily.

He continued his experiments hoping to find the correct blend of ingredients.

"Nothing is impossible, for man who raises the pirate flag," he said frantically. "Isn't that what I told you, huh?"

Despite all the failures he kept on with his experiments.

"I'll keep on fighting! Just like the pirates!"

* * *

Chopper scoured the icy tundras four hours, using his reindeer form to jump over large crevices. Eventually he came across a herd of reindeer that were blocking his path, the leader of the herd looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

He transformed into his reindeer form and began making his way through the herd and every single reindeer was giving him a wide berth. When he went by the leader of the herd, he then head-butted Chopper without so much as a warning. He then charged at him once again, but quickly got to his feet and head-butted him himself.

The impact caused chopper to fall to the ground, but it certainly left his mark on the rival reindeer and he wasn't too happy about it. He then struck Chopper once again sending him flying and wasn't holding back in the slightest.

Chopper rose to his feet once again, he wasn't going to let some believe reindeer push around not when he was so close. The reindeer charged him once again and Chopper did the same.

Much later he finally found what he was looking for, a mushroom. He was covered in blood and bruises, but he was still standing.

"I found it, the White Spotted Mushroom. That's it!" he said. Unfortunately between him and the mushroom was a large chasm with a powerful river running through it. "How do I get across?"

He then sensed something behind him and found that the reindeer had followed him, clearly he was not going to let him off that easily.

* * *

It was late at night and Olaf was coughing out a lot of blood.

"Dammit!" he yelled furiously. "I'm close… I'm so very close."

He then heard the door open and then hobbling inside was Chopper and he looked pretty badly beaten up.

"Doctor… I'm sorry," he said. "I'm afraid I lost one of your precious books."

"Good Lord, what happened to you?" Olaf stared.

Chopper was covered in blood, he had a broken leg and a black eye. It looked as if he had been in some kind of fight and it was hard to tell whether he was victorious or not.

"Mushroom," he said as he held out the mushroom in his hoof. "Medicine."

"Is that from me?" Olaf stared as he rose to his feet. "A White Spotted Mushroom?"

"Please live… please, Doctor," Chopper pleaded. "I wonder help people like you, please teach me to be a doctor okay?" Olaf was weak at the knees and kneeled before him. "I'll fight and I won't give up just like pirates."

Olaf was speechless. "Chopper… I…"

"If you think you can."

Olaf burst into tears and hugged the little reindeer. "Of course… yes! Yes, you'll be a wonderful doctor."

"Doctor… I can't breathe," said Chopper.

Olaf didn't seem to hear him as he kept on crying. "I know you will be a wonderful doctor… because you have such a kind heart."

* * *

The next day at Wapol's Castle, Wapol wanted know what the situation was with the Doctor Hunt.

"Chess! Blitz! Is hunting the Dr is going according to my plan?" Wapol asked.

"Yes, nearly all the doctors have been exiled, sir," said Chess looking slightly uneasy.

"'Nearly all?'" Wapol questioned.

"There are still to that allude us, sire," said Blitz regretfully. "That old crone Doctor Gothi."

"And that crazy quack Olaf," Blitz added.

Dalton just stood there, he had failed to mention that about a year ago that he witnessed Olaf sneaking around a town with a strange-looking reindeer. To be perfectly honest she was completely sick of this crazy Doctor Hunt, but he lacked the courage to stand up against his king much to his annoyance.

"What did you say?" Wapol roared furiously. His eyes then lit up as an idea popped in his head. "Oh, I just had a great idea. Send a notice to the people… tell them that the 20 MDs have all fallen gravely ill."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the cave, Olaf had bandaged Chopper up and then took his mushroom medicine.

"How's the mushroom soup?" Chopper asked. "Good?"

In truth the soup was disgusting. "This reeks, no living creature could eat this soup."

"Sorry," said Chopper looking at the floor.

Olaf smiled. "Hey, don't worry about it. Good medicine never tastes good you know, that just means it's working. Thanks for the soup Chopper."

Chopper's eyes lit up and he laughed. Then suddenly he stopped as he stared at something behind him. Chopper turned around and saw that his experiment was growing bright pink.

"What's that?" Chopper asked.

"I've done it," Olaf breathed as he rose to his feet. "I've finally done it. This is it." He then approached his experiment barely able to comprehend what had just happened. "This reaction… I've been waiting 30 years for this." He then turned around and stared at Chopper. "I've done it Chopper! My research is a success! I was right all along! See that!"

He then immediately rushed outside and cried out into the forest triumphantly. "I can do it! I can make cherry blossoms bloom on this Winter Island!"

Chopper had no idea what was going on, but he was happy for Olaf.

* * *

Moments later Olaf grabbed his suitcase and placed Chopper in his bed.

"I'm going out, but you stay put and rest," he ordered.

"Okay," Chopper nodded.

"See you later."

He then closed the door behind him and Chopper couldn't help but smile.

' _Doctor is happy. Wow, I caught a humans disease_ ,' he said as he began laughing.

Seconds later the door opened and Olaf popped his head out. "You're going to be a great Doctor. I'll make sure of it."

He then close the door behind him and Chopper continue to laugh.

* * *

Olaf had made his way to Gothi place, because he had two things he wanted from her.

"You realise this country is a madhouse right now?" said Olaf.

"Yeah, I noticed," Gothi agreed.

"Have you heard about the 20 MDs fallen ill? What a crock." She then looked at him curiously. "So what brings you here today?"

"I have a favour to ask."

Gothi looked a bit surprised. "You never ask favours before, what's changed?"

Olaf then tossed her back and when she opened it she found it was filled pink dust.

"So what is this dust supposed to be?" she asked.

"That dust is 30 years of my life, it's the discovery been researching for. It will treat this country sickness and it will curate."

Gothi shook her head. "Congratulations, you wasted 30 years of your life. May I ask why you're showing it to me?"

"I wasn't able to make up dust, there's no time," he said. "I want you to make cherry blossoms bloom for me."

Gothi stared at him as if he was mad. "Why would I—"

"I'm not finished," Olaf interrupted. "I also want you teach Chopper about medicine. He wants to be a doctor more than anything."

"Are you mad?"

"He may be a reindeer and a freak, but I know that you'll make a great Doctor. He's a good person with a kind heart, he risked his life to make medicine for me. Please, help him to become a doctor."

"You sure have a lot of nerve you quack!" Gothi roared. "Why should I take care of your half-baked research and your weird pet? You know that I'm not the type to get all sentimental just because someone has a short time to live! Now get out of my tree!"

She then kicked him out of her home and then tossed his suitcase out as well.

Olaf figured that this would happen. "Yeah, I know. We've known each other for a long time." He then gave a small laugh. "Goodbye."

Gothi sat on her chair holding Olaf's cherry blossom's dust. She began wondering why he would come to her, she knew that he had a short time but this was unlike him.

"This doesn't seem like you Olaf," she frowned. "To give up so easily." She then remembered what he had said and she knew that he still had a few days left. "No! He couldn't mean—"

* * *

At the cable car that led to the castle there are a lot of injured and sick people hanging around desperate to get medical aid, the guards refused them access to the tram.

"What do you mean the 20 MDs are ill?"

"Who will treat the country sick people?"

"At least give us medicine!"

"It's no good talking to us," said a soldier. "We're just telling you—"

"Everyone get out of my way!" said a muffled voice.

Everyone turned and saw Olaf running towards them with a pair of bombs in his hand and his suitcase clenched in his teeth.

"I said move it!" he roared.

Immediately the villagers got out of the way and he quickly tossed the bomb that the soldiers right before they exploded.

"That guy is insane," said one of the survivors.

Then suddenly he found a pistol pointed at his face. "Head to the ropeway. Then the castle," Olaf ordered.

* * *

Gothi made a beeline for Olaf's cave and immediately slammed the door open.

"Where's that damn fool, Olaf!" she demanded.

Chopper was the only one inside any frantically tried to find a place to hide.

"For crying out loud, you don't have to hide I know all about you," she said. "Now where did that quack ran off to? Dammit, talk!"

"D-Doctor got better so he went into town… that's all," said Chopper hiding behind the fireplace.

Gothi frowned. "Better? He can't get better, his condition can't be cured by any treatment known to modern medical science."

"That's not true, look at this," said Chopper as he poured out the remains of the mushroom he picked. "He's all better now, because I gave him this to eat."

Gothi's eyes widened in horror. "It can't be."

Chopper just smiled. "This is an all-purpose medicine so he's fine now. He said he felt as if he was full of energy. Doctor so that he was going to teach me to be—"

Gothi then immediately struck him with her walking stick sending him flying across the room.

Chopper was confused by her reaction. "What was that—"

Gothi then picked him up and then slammed him into the bookshelf. "You stupid fool! Don't you know… that mushroom…" She then burst into tears. "It's poison. Once you treated your dead in half a day." Chopper stared at her in disbelief and she fell to her knees. "That's why that idiot came to me."

"That can't be true," said Chopper horrified. "I checked in one of Doctor's books, but I guess that I lost the book somehow. It can cure all diseases."

When Chopper looked through the book he found the mushroom was a skull and cross next to its picture. He remembered what Olaf mentioned about pirates and the stone cross bone, Bird he took his meaning quite literate not symbolic.

"There was a picture of a skull and cross bone next to the picture of the White Spotted Mushroom and Doctor said that he got better," said Chopper. "There's no way he'll die! You're lying to me!"

* * *

Olaf was currently in the tram pointing his tranquilliser gun at the soldier as they headed up towards the castle. He was rather impatient, he knew that the poison of the mushroom he ate was coursing through his veins.

"Stop dawdling and pick it up!" he ordered. "I haven't got any time left to waste!"

* * *

Gothi then started to explain the meaning of the skull and cross bone in medical science and why Olaf took the mushroom anyway knowing that it was poisonous.

"He was touched by your kindness and your heart," said Gothi. "The skull in that book means poison understand."

"Liar!" Chopper yelled in defiance.

"No! Remember it! There is no known medicine in this world that can work on all diseases. That is why doctors exist."

"But I—"

"Listen, you can't just save people with just kindness. If you really want to save them you need medical skills in the training to use them! Without that you can't save anyone!"

Chopper then had a mental breakdown and began crying out in buckets.

"You poor fool," said Gothi she got her feet with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Up at the castle, a soldier was informing Wapol of Olaf's arrival.

"Wapol! Olaf is heading towards the castle," he said.

"It worked!" Wapol laughed. "Fool."

Dalton was rather surprised, he knew that Olaf was eccentric and a bit mad, but he never dream that he was this stupid. ' _Is he serious? Why? What for?_ '

* * *

Gothi began pouring herself a drink from Olaf's supply of alcohol.

"He'll never come back to this place," she said. "I guess he chose the castle to be his tomb."

* * *

Olaf had finally reached the peak and began to approach the castle.

"I demand that you take me to the patients! I have come to save the 20 MDs!" he yelled.

When he got there he found the 20 MDs were already standing outside a neighbour looked perfectly healthy.

"What?" he stared.

Wapol laughed as he and his men exited the castle. "You idiot. Don't you get it yet? It was a trap! The 20 MDs are fine as you can see. The only life in danger here is yours Doctor Olaf."

' _Why did he come here?_ ' Dalton frowned.

"Guards, ready!" Wapol commanded and his men raised their rifles at Olaf.

Chopper was in his reindeer form running as fast as he could to the castle, he wanted to apologise to Olaf.

"I thought that might be the case," said Olaf as he sat down. "But I had to make sure that none of them were sick." Dalton just stared at him as he began to cry. "I was scared that this was a national crisis, but no. Luckily it was just a trick."

The 20 MDs just stared at him, he had come all this way knowing the dangers just to save them.

"If it really was a national crisis I wouldn't want someone like you," said Wapol waving his hand dismissively. "Ignore his babble, execute him!"

"The joke's on you Wapol, I'm already dying so you can save your bullets," he said as he sat cross-legged. "And even if I wasn't you don't have what it takes to kill someone like me."

Wapol looked at him in confusion.

Olaf then looked at them all. "When a bullet from a pistol pierces his heart? No… When he's attacked by an incurable disease? No… When he eats a deadly poisonous mushroom soup? No! A man dies when people forget him…" He then opened his suitcase and began pouring himself a concoction. "Even if I disappear right now, my dream will come true. And when it does the citizens sickness of the heart will be cured as well."

He then raised his glass to everyone present and he looked Dalton. "You're crying. Why Dalton?"

"Is that true for a country?" Dalton asked as tears rained down from his eyes.

"Yes, if the will to do it is passed on."

Wapol narrowed his eyes at Dalton. "Come on, Dalton. Why are you crying?"

"Very shortly a monster will be coming, he's my son," said Olaf focusing his words on Dalton. "Please don't hurt him."

Blood began pouring out of his mouth and he knew that he had a short bit of time left. ' _Don't worry Chopper… you're mushroom won't kill me._ '

He then raised his glass in the air as he smiled at all the happy memories he had with Chopper. "I had a marvellous life!"

* * *

In Olaf's Cave Gothi toasted to Olaf.

' _Goodbye, quack_.'

* * *

At the castle, Wapol and his men were about to fire, but Olaf drank the concoction.

"Thank you, Chopper!" Wapol yelled.

Then there was a huge explosion which consumed Olaf. All that was left of him was hat which floated down next to Chopper, who had just reached the peak the moment of the explosion.

Chopper looked at Olaf's hat shaken to the very core as his memories overwhelmed him.

Wapol merely laughed. "He blew himself up! What an idiot!"

Chopper then found himself overwhelmed by rage and gave a monstrous roar as he transformed into his human form. He then ran straight through the smoke charging towards them and all the soldiers screamed the moment they saw him.

"Oh crap!"

"What is that thing?"

"It's a monster!"

"Shoot him! Shoot him!"

Dalton realised that this was Olaf's son and he immediately transformed it is hybrid form and charge towards him.

"Stop!" he yelled stopping him in his tracks.

The two of them began to wrestle, but Dalton proved to be more powerful and managed to pin him to the ground.

"Leave… leave here at once," he said to Chopper in a pleading voice. "If you can't even defeat me you can't possibly defeat them!" Chopper wasn't listening he was overcome by rage and he wouldn't stop until he made everyone pay for Olaf's death.

"I apologise that those that had the nerve to laughed at Olaf's death," said Dalton as tears fell from his cheeks. Seen these tears finally caused Chopper to calm down. "Without enough strength, you would only die in vain. Don't waste your life… don't sacrifice it for this country… Please."

He then released Chopper, who took Olaf's hat and began walking back down the ropeway. Wapol was furious that Dalton allowed him to escape.

"You let him get away!" Wapol roared.

"Just shut your mouth!" Dalton snapped. "The only man you ever cared enough to cure the sick country has just died while you laughed. Even after everyone just gave up in despair, this time doctor intended to save us all and died for it."

"So what someone like that dies?"

Dalton then turned and faced Wapol. "I have seen the Pat this country should take, it should just die out. As long as we stay here it can't be rebuilt, because even with medical care progresses… even if medical research goes on… there is no medicine that can cure fools."

Wapol was now very annoyed. "I've let you had your say and all you've done is made me angry!"

* * *

Chopper had finally made it back down the mountain and quickly made his way to Gothi house. He was waving Olaf's pirate flag and had rested his hat on a wooden cross he had made.

"Please… please teach me how to become a doctor!" Chopper cried. "You've got to teach me how to become a doctor! You've got to! I'll become the all-purpose medicine, I'll become a doctor that can cure anything you see! I'll even cure country, I'll do anything that you ask of me but I got to become a doctor, because I know that there is no disease… no illness in this world that can't be cured!"

Gothi looked at him. "Then let's get started."

* * *

Dalton was now imprisoned in the castle and was sentenced to life imprisonment for betraying the King, but he was happy that he did so. Olaf's death had reignited his courage and gave him the strength to stand up against his king.

"I won't die," he said to himself in his cell. "I will carry on _his_ will."

* * *

Hiccup and the others were quite silent after hearing the end of Gothi's story and understood what Chopper had went through six years ago.

"So for the six years since then, Chopper has been studying medicine under you," said Astrid looking at Gothi.

Gothi nodded. "Yeah, I taught him everything I know. He's been a good student."

"Doctor Gothi! Doctor Gothi!" Chopper cried as he burst into the room in his reindeer form. "There's trouble… Wapol is back."

"Is he?" said Gothi calmly.

* * *

Wapol had finally reached the top of the peak and was staring at the marvel of his castle.

"At long last I finally have returned!" he cried. "Now we shall restore Drum Kingdom!"


	26. Defending the Flag

Wapol was extremely cheerful returning to his castle and expressing his dream to restore his kingdom.

"Wapol, sir," said Chess nervously. "Look! On top of the castle!"

Wapol looked at the tallest tower on the castle and found a pirate flag waving.

"Why is that strange flag flying?" Wapol demanded. "It's an outrage! Where is the flag of the Drum Kingdom?"

Gothi then stepped out of the door with Chopper. "That old thing? I burnt it!"

Wapol narrowed his eyes at her. "Well, Gothi, the last survivor of our Doctor Hunt. Get out of my castle!"

Gothi slammed her walking stick into the snow. "This castle was no longer yours, Wapol! It has seen enough corruption and misery during your region! Leave! Not just here, but the contrary too! Drum Kingdom no longer exists!"

"What's that?" said Wapol through gritted teeth.

"So, we meet again, Wapol," said Hiccup as he suddenly ran out of the castle and transformed into his hybrid form.

"Wapol, sir, look! It's that boy!" Chess cried.

"Dragon Fist!" Hiccup yelled and punched Wapol in the face.

Gothi and Chopper stared at him in shock while Chess and Blitz panicked as Wapol was sent flying through the air.

"Wapol!" they cried.

Wapol struck the snow and skidded a good number of yards and would have fallen over the ledge if Chess and Blitz hadn't grabbed his legs in time.

"That was close," said Chess.

"I'm getting really tired of you guys," said Hiccup as he looked at them.

Snotlout then stepped outside. "Not these losers again."

"Last time I was unable to fight, because I knew to protect my friends," said Hiccup as he stood firm. "But now you guys are in so much trouble."

"How dare you! Do you know who you attacked? This is no lonely commoner, this is Wapol, king and absolute ruler of drum Kingdom!" Blitz roared.

"That's right, show some respect. He is this country's monarch, how dare you do such a thing to his most excellent of excellencies. For shame," Chess hissed.

Gothi looked at Hiccup and Snotlout. "I take it that you ran afoul of Wapol before?"

"Putting it mildly, he tried to devour our ship," said Snotlout.

"And he attacked me when I was carrying Astrid and Snotlout up the mountain," Hiccup added.

"So you're disrespectful and waxing your ears," said Blitz. "But yeah, Wapol is the King of Drum Kingdom, boy. When he met you before he was temporarily a pirate for his own reasons, but no longer."

"King Wapol's pirate days are now behind him," said Chess. "And so he has returned to both reclaim his castle and country."

"He has no right to be King," said Hiccup narrowing his eyes. "My father taught me that a true captain protect his own, the same goes for the king and all he cares about is his ego."

"Insolence," Chess growled.

Wapol then jumped onto his feet.

"Your awake, sir," said Blitz.

Wapol was absolutely furious. "Boy, you've got some nerve. Just you wait, I'm going to bite you into pieces!"

"If I remember correctly you try that twice and you failed both times," Hiccup pointed out.

Chopper looked at Snotlout. "So, your friend. He is able to transform like I can? How?"

"Like you he ate a Devil Fruit," Snotlout explained.

"And what is that?" Chopper blinked.

Hiccup looked at Chopper. "I guess you could say just as a big monster as you are."

"Well, it seems were up against an old hag, a reindeer and a few of the Dragon Riders," said Wapol not looking too concerned. "Not that much of a challenge, this will be over quickly and once we have eliminated them there won't be anyone else foolhardy enough to defy me."

"Of course my king," Chess nodded. "Today will be remembered as the day that you were stored Drum Kingdom to its former glory."

"I'll start with you Doctor Gothi," said Wapol pointing at her. "You have committed a major offence by moving in my castle and even greater one by supplying that strange flag."

"It's not yours," said Gothi firmly. "Now it is Olaf's grave. I wasn't interested in this rundown place after all the bad things you did here, but we could use it to do some good. And the reindeer insisted upon flying the Doctor's flag.

Chopper stood there remembering what Olaf had said about pirates. ' _Doctor… he fought to save this country by raising that flag_.'

He remembered all the happy times he had with Olaf and then remembered his final stand. He had been too late to save him, but he was not going to let his death be in vain. He would fight against Wapol just like he did.

' _This castle is where Doctor died, he gave his life trying to save this country. This places his grave and a symbol of what he believed in_.'

Wapol laughed. "I've almost forgotten that fool." He then continue to laugh much to Chopper's anger. "How dare you desecrate my castle by flying the flag of that stupid Doctor! I command that it'll be burned immediately!"

"I'll never let you touch that flag or get inside this castle," said Chopper as he began to transform into his human form. "Never!"

Wapol and his men were completely taken aback by this transformation.

"Look, sir, he's that—" Chess pointed.

"You're right, it is him. He's that Doctor's monster, the one Dalton stopped," said Blitz.

"That flag of there… it's a symbol of his faith, I won't let you take it down," said Chopper. "Not now! Not ever!"

Wapol just laughed. "We're going to take it and all of you down. And we're going into the castle." He then turned to Chess and Blitz. "Show them no mercy, boys."

Hiccup looked at Snotlout. "You ready?"

"Oh, I've been waiting for this," said Snotlout. He then looked at Gothi. "So are you going to be joining us?"

"If they are more than you can handle, out of step in," Gothi assured.

"I appreciate that," said Hiccup.

Blitz then raised his fist. "Don't you worry, sir. We'll get them out of your hair!"

He then swung his fist and launched something straight at Gothi.

"Doctor Gothi!" Chopper cried.

Snotlout then quickly jumped in and blocked the attack with his arm. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to pick on old ladies?"

"Who said I was aiming at her?" Blitz smirked.

Snotlout then noticed that whatever Blitz launch was now stuck on his arm. He immediately tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't budge.

"Damn! Why won't this thing come off?" he yelled furiously. "And why is it sticking to me?"

"Static electricity," Hiccup assumed.

"Exactly," Blitz smirked.

"Get off my arm!" Snotlout roared.

"What is it exactly?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, it's just a piece of my hair," said Blitz as he took out a portion from his Afro and then suddenly an expanded. "You see it they would to expand and it got quite the static cling."

"That's disgusting!" Snotlout roared. "I'm going not that guy silly once I get this thing off of me!"

" _Static Cling!_ " Blitz yelled as he tossed more than his hairballs at Snotlout.

One of them got stuck on his leg while the other on his chest. Snotlout desperately tried to remove them, but no matter what he did they just stuck on somewhere else on his body.

"Will someone get these disgusting things off of me?" Snotlout roared.

"I'm coming," said Chopper.

Snotlout then placed one on his chest and soon the two of them were playing what looked like hot potato with hairballs. Hiccup and Gothi just stood then looked at one another and they both shrugged.

"Will you two stop goofing around?" said Gothi.

"Somehow I think that is too much to ask for," said Hiccup.

Blitz laughed. "There's a very good reason why I don't keep my hair conditioned."

Chess nodded as he raised his bow and arrow. "And a very good one at that too. Their dryness makes them burst into flames far easier."

Then suddenly the tip of his arrow immediately burst into flames.

"Oh no, he's going to burn these things," Snotlout planet realising what he was doing. Chopper then gave him back the hairball and dashed off. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Decoy plan!" Chopper yelled.

"Decoy plan? Wait, I the decoy!"

"Checkmate," said Chess and fired his arrow.

Snotlout quickly avoided the arrow, but it had fulfilled its purpose and ignited the hairball on his arm. Snotlout then quickly tried to douse the flames by pouring snow over it crying out as he felt the heat.

Then Chopper charged at Chess and swung his fist, who quickly jumped back narrowing avoiding it. Chopper then attempted to strike and once again, but Wapol pushed Chess to one side.

"Move!" he yelled and opened his mouth wide and bit down on him.

"Oh no!" Hiccup gasped.

"Chopper!" Gothi cried.

Hiccup then quickly flapped his wings and launched himself directly at Wapol and then slammed into his chest. The sudden impact caused Wapol to spit out Chopper and he was sent flying once again. This time he struck into Robson and he was sent flying off into the distance, never to be seen again.

"That was a close one," said Snotlout would finally managed to douse the flames.

"Thanks for the help," said Chopper looking up at Hiccup. "You guys are so amazing."

Snotlout looked at Hiccup. "Hey, what happened to your coat?"

With everything going on and no one had actually noticed that Hiccup wasn't wearing a coat.

"I lost it on the way up here," Hiccup explained.

"Aren't you cold? It is below freezing," said Chopper.

"This battle will warm you up, don't worry," Hiccup assured him.

Chess and Blitz immediately rushed towards Wapol who was once again in the snow.

"Wapol, sir, are you all right?" Blitz asked.

"We've underestimated them, they're stronger then we thought," said Chess.

"Then it's time to bring up my big guns and my bigger appetite," said Wapol. He then rose to his feet still a bit battered and bruised. "I'll show them the true power of the Munch-Munch Fruit."

"Very good, sir," said Chess.

"That's right. I'll show them the Munch-Munch Factory!"

"Guess it was too much to ask that he would stay down," said Hiccup.

"How could he have survived an impact like that?" Snotlout stared.

"Obviously he's tougher than he looks."

"Hey, Chess, tell me what I ate today and in the exact order that I ate it," Wapol ordered.

Chess then quickly pulled out a notebook. "Well, sir, you started by eating two cannonballs on the ship, one sautéed and battered and the other raw. Then it was a cannonball and gunpowder salad followed by the main cause of a toasted cottage."

"Talk about putting iron in your diet," Hiccup stared.

"This guy eats more than me," said Snotlout.

"You see Dragon Riders, whatever I eat becomes part of my body thanks to the Munch-Munch Fruit," Wapol smirked.

"What's happening?" Chopper frowned.

They then watched as Wapol began to transform, he grew three times as large, it should be popped out of the top of his head, his hands became cannons and his entire body had transformed into a house.

"What the—?" Snotlout stared.

" _Munch Shock_!" Wapol roared. " _The Wapol House!_ "

"A house?" Hiccup stared.

"I have to admit, that's pretty cool," said Snotlout.

"Now if you please excuse me, I have to eat!" Wapol roared. He then suddenly turned towards Chess and Blitz and opened his mouth wide. "Behold the _Munch-Munch factory_!"

He then ate his men whole, much to the shock of everyone.

"He's eating his own men?" Hiccup stared.

"That's disgusting," said Snotlout.

He eventually finished swallowing the two of them and then steam rushed out of the top of his head and his cannon. He then began moving around it sound as if he was some kind of robot and within a few seconds he just stood still.

"He stopped," said Chopper.

"Feast your eyes on this, come for you _Miraculous Union!_ " Wapol commanded.

"What kind of union?" Hiccup stared.

Then the door in the centre of his chest opened and then stepped out was the weirdest creature they had ever seen. It had the combined aspects of Chess and Blitz hand was a good 7 feet tall, had four arms and no neck. In the centre of its chest was Chess' face and Blitz's head was merged with the entire body where the neck should have been.

"Allow me to introduce myself," so the two faces in union. "I am the strongest warrior of Drum Kingdom… Chesslitz."

" _Miraculous Union_? More like _Ridiculous Union_ ," said Hiccup rubbing the back of his head.

"I have to say it's pretty awesome though," said Snotlout.

"It's still ridiculous," Hiccup snapped.

"Just don't let your guard down," Gothi warned. "They might look silly, but don't be fooled they're tough. So tough that the citizens couldn't stand against them, that's how these funds were able to exile all the doctors."

"I see," said Hiccup as he looked back at the strange union of men.

" _Article 1 of the Drum Kingdom Constitution_ ," said Wapol. "Those that do not do with the King wishes shall be put to death. That is the number one law of this country, you have used my wishes and broke that law. Now you're all going to be punished for your crimes! But first I'm going to deal with the matter of that quack's flag soiling my Regal Castle! It's time that I took that thing down!"

He then quickly raised his hand and fired a cannonball directly at the tower. Everyone stared as the flag began to fall from the top of the tower.

Hiccup looked at Chopper and he could instantly tell that he was hurt by its destruction. Chopper just stood there in silence watching as the flag continue to fall towards the ground and then suddenly he turned around and charged at Wapol at full speed.

"How dare you! You attacked Doctor's flag you creep!" he cried.

Chesslitz attempted to stop him, but he ran in between his legs and then transformed into his human form and charged at Wapol. He then jumped and grabbed hold of Wapol and glared at him in fury.

"Doctor tried to—he tried to save even you!" Chopper howled.

He then raised his fist and was about to strike Wapol, but hesitated. He remembered the words that Olaf told him about not holding a grudge against humans and how there was a great sickness of the heart in the country and its King.

' _But this is Wapol, Doctor,_ ' he said to himself. ' _Someone as bad as him is not worth saving, is he?_ '

As much as he wanted to Chopper couldn't bring himself to punch Wapol.

"I-I won't hurt you as long as you leave this country forever," he said finally.

"Chopper? What are you doing?" Gothi cried. "Even if he does promise that, you can't trust a word that desperate says!"

"But Doctor said—"

Wapol took advantage of his hesitation and then raised one of his cannons at him and then fired.

"Chopper!" Gothi cried.

Chopper fell to the ground and was badly wounded.

"Hey, Wapol!" Hiccup's voice yelled.

Wapol looked up and found Hiccup standing on top of the tower. Everyone had been so focused on Chopper that they didn't notice Hiccup flying up to the tower. He had grabbed the ball and flag and placed it back into its rightful position on the tower.

"How dare you!" Wapol roared furiously.

"I find it insulting that you guys pretended to be pirates," said Hiccup narrowing his eyes down at them. "You have no idea what flying pirate flag means, because you are nothing more than a bunch of fakes that didn't want to risk your lives."

Chopper stared up at Hiccup. "That… guy…"

"What a pirate flag means?" Wapol laughed. "Don't make me laugh. Flags have no meaning."

Hiccup shook his head. "If you think that then you're even more of a fool than I thought you were."

"What?" Wapol roared.

"Listen closely, all flag stand the something," said Hiccup looking down at him.

"I think I've let you live long enough and since you dared put that flag back, after I knocked it down, it's time that I finished you once and for all."

He then raised his cannon directly at Hiccup and fired.

"Watch out!" Chopper cried.

"Do your worst, you can't break this flag," said Hiccup as he stood there.

The cannonball struck Hiccup much to the field everyone.

"Hiccup!" Snotlout yelled.

"Was he hit?" Gothi asked.

"He was blown to pieces!" Wapol laughed.

However, when the smoke cleared they discovered that Hiccup was still very much alive and he was still holding the flag.

"I told you you can't break it," said Hiccup defiantly.

Wapol immediately stopped laughing.

"What?" Chesslitz stared. "How did he do that? It's impossible."

"A Marine flag supposed to stand for justice, a flag of a nation stands as a symbol of pride for its people and a pirate flag is a pledge to risk their life and that is nothing to laugh at. It stands for something that you could never understand thousand years!"

Chopper just stared at him in disbelief. ' _Incredible. So this… is a pirate._ '

Hiccup looked down at Wapol. "No matter what you do it won't break, because the skull on it is a symbol of faith."


	27. Let's Get Ready to Rumble

Chopper continued to stare up at Hiccup, this was the first time he had actually met of your life pirate and he was exactly what he pictured.

Hiccup looked at Chopper. "Chopper! I'll take these guys down showing disrespect to Olaf's flag. Care to join me?"

"Me?" Chopper stared.

"You idiot!" Wapol roared. "You just don't get it do you? All right, if you feel so strongly about that flag I'll destroy you along with it!"

He then immediately aimed his canon directly at Hiccup once again.

"I don't think so, fatso," said Snotlout as he immediately dashed towards him.

Unfortunately Snotlout was still recovering from the avalanche and he immediately felt a nasty pain in his back.

"Looks like your backbone gave doubt," Gothi noted. "Your condition will continue worsen if you keep moving. So, stop!"

Gothi then quickly pinned him down into the ground preventing him from moving and doing more harm to himself.

Wapol laughed. "If you too want to fight amongst yourselves then please by all means do so, but I hope you at least what your friend and that flag get blown to bits. So your prayers, boy!"

"Stop it!" Chopper roared and launched into action.

"That's the spirit," said Hiccup as he stuck the flag in the top of the tower once more. "Get him, Chopper!"

"Wapol, sir, watch out!" Chesslitz cried.

Immediately they jumped in front of Wapol and blocked Chopper's fist with their four hands.

"It would seem as if the little furball has more coverage than a full grown man," Gohi smiled.

Chopper quickly jumped back away from Chesslitz.

"I'm sorry freak," Chesslitz laughed. "But there's no way that I'm going to let you lay a single paw on our King."

Chopper then reverted back to his hybrid form.

"Wow, there really are some strange creatures in this world," said Chesslitz. "You must be that yeti the villagers hated and feared. They tried it kill you and chase you away, right? I bet that you spend your whole life all alone with no friends. You're a monster, nobody likes you, people want to kill you, but here you are trying to save this country. That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"Shut up!" Chopper snapped. "Even if I don't have friends, I can still buy something I believe in. And as long as the flag flies I will."

"That's not true!" Hiccup yelled from the tower.

Chopper looked up and saw Hiccup flying down back towards the ground. "You do have friends and I'm one of them."

Hiccup then struck the ground with such an impact that it sent a shockwave that pushed Wapol and Chesslitz backwards.

Hiccup looked at Chopper. "Chopper, can you deal with that two-headed freak for me?"

"That one over there," said chopper looking at Chesslitz. "Piece of cake."

"Good, then while you're doing that I'll take care of this one," said Hiccup looking at Wapol as he rose to his feet.

"You dare to knock me, this country's monarch over," Wapol roared furiously. "You'll pay for that insult!"

"I'm taking you down," said Chopper as he turned to face Chesslitz.

"Is that so?" they said. "You and what army freak?"

"Talk about calling the pop the kettle black," Snotlout winced as he tried to get up.

Gothi nearly pinned him down with her walking stick. "If you keep moving around you may lose the ability to walk. So just stay down there and shut up, and don't worry when push comes to shove my little reindeer can hold his own."

Chopper looked at Chesslitz. "Listen up, the name is Chopper not _freak_. It's a name the world's greatest doctor gave me. He was a wonderful man, even if he that gave you for disrespecting his flag, I won't forgive you!"

Chesslitz wasn't intimidated by him in the slightest. "The only one who was shown no forgiveness is me. I'll stomp you."

Chopper then poured out a small yellow ball. " _Rumble Ball_."

* * *

Meanwhile in Bighorn, the villagers finally managed to dig Dalton out of the snow, but he was in terrible shape. He just laid there with arrows sticking out of his chest, he looked as good as dead.

"Dalton, no!" Vivi cried as she cried over his body. "Dalton, please wake up! Please Dalton, you have too!"

Ragnar placed a hand on her shoulder. "Vivi—"

"No, you can't die!" Vivi cried. "Dalton, please!"

"Don't worry, he's not dead," said a voice.

Everyone immediately turned and saw the 20 MDs standing there.

"The 20 MDs?" a villager stared.

"He will be if we don't act soon," said one of the MDs. "He has severe frostbite."

"We can begin treating him immediately, if you let us," said another.

Villagers began talking amongst themselves, they had no idea what to do. The 20 MDs were possibly Dalton's only hope, but no one had forgotten that they worked closely with Wapol. Toothless and the twins were rather confused by this, since none of them knew the full story quite yet.

"I feel like we've missed something," said Ruffnut.

"Who are these guys?" Tuffnut asked.

"They look like doctors, but I was under the impression that there were none on this island," said Toothless.

"There are a few," said Fishlegs. "These guys are the 20 MDs, but they work exclusively with Wapol so that makes them bad doctors."

"That's right!" a villager glared at them. "We can't trust any of you! Traitors! You expect us to leave Dalton with you, you surrender to Wapol without a fight and turned your backs on us!"

"Wapol probably sent you here to kill Dalton!"

"Please, if you want us to save them please do as I say," an MD pleaded. He then removed his glasses and looked them. "The 20 of us are still doctors, even if we were forced against our will to serve Wapol. We have always worked to advance our medical research, for the benefit of _all_ the patients in this country. It was all because of a certain quack who taught us never to give up. We can't afford to lose any more men like him. So please, let us help."

* * *

Back at the castle, Chopper was showing everyone the strange yellow ball in his hoof.

"The effect of the Rumble Ball last three minutes, all the time that I need to take you down," he said.

"Three minutes?" Chesslitz stared. "You can defeat me in three years let alone three minutes."

"Three minutes, huh?" said Hiccup curiously.

"Just three?" Wapol huffed. "No way."

"Well, all right, this should be an interesting battle," said Gothi.

"Get off of me so I can help," Snotlout glared, still wincing in pain.

Chopper then swallowed the ball. "Rumble," he said as the ball shattered in his mouth when he clenched his teeth.

"You're no match," said Chesslitz as they raised two bows and aimed to flame arrows at Chopper. "Not against this. _Chesslitz Snow Melting Arrow!_ "

They then fired directly at Chopper, who then made his move. ' _Walk Point: Leg Boost_.'

He then transformed into his animal form and immediately dodged the arrows and continue to charge at Chesslitz.

"Huh, just the transformation, ah?" Chesslitz scoffed. "I was expecting something more and all you have to show our Devil Fruit powers? You're a Zoan Type like Dalton and that boy. So your reindeer human, huh?"

' _Heavy Point: Weight Boost_ ,' said Chopper and then transformed into his human form. "No I'm a human reindeer!"

"Same thing," they said as they pulled out a set of hammers. "And I know everything there is to know about the free-form transformation you Zoan Types use. _Chesslitz Super Surprise Quattro Hammer!_ " He then turned to Chopper. "Speaking of surprises, you have none left to spring on me. I've seen all your forms now, you're nothing more than a power fighter like Dalton. So there's no way that you can—"

" _Jumping Point: Jump Boost!_ " said Chopper as he began to transform.

"Get the jump on me!" Chesslitz yelled slamming his hammers towards Chopper.

However, Choppers human form became more reindeer like, especially in his legs. He then jumped into the air and avoid the hammers, he was now roughly 20 feet in the air.

"Geez, that guy can really jump," Snotlout stared.

"A fourth form?" Hiccup stared.

"What the—?" Chesslitz stared, just as equally as confused. "I don't get it! What is that form? Wasn't his human animal form the little reindeer from earlier? What now?"

They then quickly spun around, no doubt playing to hit Chopper knowing that there was no way he could dodge in midair.

' _Guard Point: Far Boost!_ ' he said.

He then suddenly transformed once again, but this time his the extended forming some sort of protective cover. As a result Chesslitz attack was absorbed by the impact and rolled back towards the castle without a scratch on him.

"Another form?" Chesslitz stared.

"How is that possibl," said Hiccup stunned.

A small power feed then stuck out of the giant furball and Chopper's head poked out.

"No way," Chesslitz stared in disbelief as Chopper just shrugged the attack off. "I hit you dead on!"

"It won't work," said Chopper.

"How is this possible? You Zoan Types have a three form limit!" Chesslitz roared. "What the heck are you?"

"The Rumble Ball is a special pill that enhances the power the Devil Fruits transformations," Chopper explained. "Over five long years of research, I discovered four additional transformations points. Do the rest of the map yourself, jerk."

Chesslitz just stared in disbelief. "As seven form transformation? That's impossible! I don't believe it!"

Hiccup was completely stunned. "So a Zoan Type has more than just three forms."

"I hope you didn't forget about fighting me," said Wapol as he appeared directly behind Hiccup.

However everyone was still bit more focused on Chopper's little surprise, though there was nothing little about it.

"I seven form transformation is impossible! I won't be deceived by what has to be an obvious sham!" Chesslitz roared.

He then charged at Chopper once again hammers raised.

"It's not one," Chopper assured him and launched himself forwards.

He began bouncing around across the ground. " _Arm Point: Arm Boost!_ "

His fur shuddered away and he immediately began to transform into human reindeer hybrid form, though he had muscular arms this time. Chesslitz then swung his hammers at him, but Chopper smashed through them with his hoofs as if they were nothing.

"Could a sham do that?" Chopper smirked. "If you thought that was something, you should see what my iron hoofs can do against rocks."

"Not my hammers," Chesslitz stared at the broken handles. "What nerve."

They then immediately pulled out two pairs of axes. "These will teach you. _Chesslitz Super Surprise Quattro Axe!_ _Snow Splitting Blade!_ "

They then swung their axes unleashing a powerful shockwave, but Chopper endured the attack and then large gaping slash marks appeared in the war the castle, behind him.

"Wow, damn, that reindeer can really "take a hit," said Snotlout.

"Damn, you dodged it," Chesslitz cursed. "Let's see you dodged this!"

They then immediately charged at Chopper began swinging their axes at him. " _Omnidirectional Sword Splitter_!"

Chopper merely just kept on transforming between his hybrid, his animal and jumping form in order to avoid the blade. However, it was clear that Chesslitz had the upper hand considering the fact that Chopper was not given room to launch any kind of counter-attack.

"You going to take me down, huh?" Chesslitz smirked. "You're not fighting… you're just dodging!"

Chopper continue to back away from him transforming in order to avoid the swings, but he then transformed into his jumping form and managed to gain quite a lot of distance between the two of them.

" _Brain Point: Brain Boost!_ " said Chopper reverting back to his hybrid form. "I wasn't just dodging your swings, I was looking for your weak spot."

"What?" Chesslitz stared.

' _This will finish you,_ ' said Chopper he then pointed his hooves together and looked at him closely. " _Scope!_ "

Snotlout looked at him. "Don't tell me he's going to fire beam or something?"

Hiccup looked at him. "Don't be ridiculous, is not a robot."

Wapol was still rather annoyed that no one was paying attention to him, but this was quite the silver lining.

' _The castle is unguarded,_ ' he said to himself.

Then while everyone's attention wasn't focused on him, he began to sneak his way through the front door of the castle.

Chesslitz then charged in at full speed. "Looking for my weak spot, huh? Well I've got some news for you… I don't have one! Your little transforming parlour tricks can't save you now! And as you are about to find out you're the one who's going to be finished!"

Chesslitz was now practically right on top of him and they raised their axes to deal the final blow.

"Found it," said Chopper, locating the weak spot right beneath Chess' jaw. ' _His jaw._ '

He then transformed to his jumping form and jumped into the air just before Chesslitz struck him with one of their axes. They quickly turned around, but there was no sign of him it was as if he had disappeared without a trace.

"Where did he go?" he said looking all-round.

' _Hoofprint…_ ' Chopper yelled as he suddenly appeared from beneath the ground in his arm form. Somehow he managed to dig underground without anyone noticing and was now directly underneath Chesslitz with his guard down. ' _Roseo!_ '

He then suddenly struck his hoof right beneath Chess' chin and there was a distant cracking noise. Everyone then watched as they fell to the ground and they didn't get back up. He then suddenly transformed into his hybrid form.

"Three minutes," he said as brushed the snow off his hat.

"That was incredible, Chopper," Hiccup smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile at Bighorn, they had managed to dig out Dalton's cottage and immediately treated him inside. The 20 MDs had worked tirelessly repairing the damage and getting rid of his frostbite as efficiently as possible.

Dalton then began to stir and everyone inside the cottage were immediately relieved to see that he was alive.

Outside Vivi was getting rather worried about Hiccup and the others, especially after the avalanche.

"I can't take this anymore," she said. "I'm going up the mountain, and in the sitting around and waiting is killing me. Hiccup and the others could have gotten hurt in the avalanche they might be trapped. And don't forget Astrid had a high fever, if anything has happened to them—"

"You're worried about Astrid. And Hiccup. And Snotlout. And Dalton. And what's going on in Alabasta," said Ragnar calmly. "Vivi, don't you see it? You're carrying too much burden is on your shoulders. Calm down. We don't need to go up there at all and you know why? Because those three are fine and that is Hiccup, Astrid and Snotlout we're talking about, I believe in."

Vivi was rather stunned by this, but she knew deep down he was right. ' _That's right. He's right. You have to have faith in your friends, Ragnar does and that's why he can be so calm. I get it now._ ' She took a deep breath and looked at him. "Thanks Ragnar, you're right."

"That being said, we should make our way to the castle just to make sure," said Ragnar.

"And according to the villages Wapol was making his way up to the castle," Fishlegs pointed out.

"In the condition Astrid is in, I very much doubt that the two of them can put up much of a fight," said Toothless. "We should go and back them up."

Before any of them could do anything else they heard a commotion within the cottage.

"Dalton, wait!"

The door opened and Dalton limped outside using his sword to support his weight.

"It's Dalton," Fishlegs beamed.

"Thank goodness," said Vivi.

"Can someone please tell us who this guy is?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, I feel like I'm in the dark," said Tuffnut.

"But you're always in the dark."

"Doesn't mean I like it."

The villages and doctors then immediately rushed outside, no doubt to convince him not to take this course of action.

"Dalton, listen to reason."

"Get out of my way," he ordered. "We can't let Wapol retake the castle, we just can't."

"That's where you're headed, the castle?" Vivi stared.

"In your condition, are you crazy?" said Ragnar.

"My country is far more important than my health," said Dalton determinedly. "He cannot succeed! I will not let that happen! Not now not never… Wapol must perish!"

"But you're not strong enough to fight them in your condition, sir," a villager pointed out.

"And the rest of us are no match for them either."

Dalton then raised himself to his feet. "I am going to settle this thing once and for all. I will stop Wapol even if it kills me."

He then started to take several steps forward towards the mountain, but then Ragnar blocked his path. For moment people for that he was trying to stop him, but then he turned around and bend his knees.

"I'll take you to the castle," he said. "Hop on." Dalton stared at him. "If there's no way to convince you to stay here, then I might as well lend you a hand. You should save your strength until we get there."

Dalton then rested himself on his back and Ragnar began making his way towards the mountain. Toothless then stepped forward and grabbed a shoulder taking the weight off Ragnar.

"You look as if you use a hand," he said.

"Appreciated," Ragnar smiled.

The two of them then started to make their way towards the mountain. Fishlegs, the twins and Vivi looked at one another before they went up and joined them.

"Hey, wait! Hold on!" said a villager. "There's an easier way up towards the castle!"

Everyone then turned and looked at him.

"Instead of walking take the ropeway!"

Everyone stared at him in confusion.

"Ropeway? Impossible, there hasn't been one connecting to Wapol's Castle for while."

"Someone obviously reconnected one, because I just saw it. There was a rope bleeding from the castle to a big white tree on the outskirts of Gigus."

"Gigus?" Fishlegs frowned.

"That's the name of the town that Doctor Gothi was headed to, remember?" said Vivi.

"No way that's a coincidence," said Ragnar.

* * *

Meanwhile at the castle, they had finally noticed that Wapol was missing.

"Hey, where did that big mouth go to?" Snotlout asked.

Hiccup cursed. "He must have slipped by while we were so busy watching Chopper's battle."

"Well, since his hippo got knocked away, I doubt he could have snuck off very far," Gothi concluded.

Hiccup nodded in agreement. "There's not much up here just the castle." His eyes then widened in horror. "And Astrid is all owning there."

Hiccup then immediately ran back into the castle as quickly as he could and Snotlout followed him by crawling on the ground.

"There's no way I'll allow him to lay a single finger on Astrid!" Snotlout yelled.

"Hold it!" Gothi yelled, but Snotlout was moving quite quickly and was out of earshot. "Oh well, I guess that boy has a death wish."

"Doctor Gothi…" said Chopper and Gothi looked at him. "That guy… did you hear him? He called me his friend."

Gothi couldn't help but smile at him.

* * *

Astrid was still in bed and was checking her fever which had gone down immensely in the few hours alone.

"Seems like my fever has gone quite a bit," she said. "That means I should be able to get back to the ship after little more rest." She then immediately shot out of bed. "What am I saying? I can't just lay around in bed like this, because Vivi is waiting to go home!"

* * *

Unbeknownst to her, Wapol had now entered the castle itself, he had reverted back to his normal form. However, he was absolutely furious to discover that the inside of the castle was completely covered in snow.

"What? I go away and this is what happens?" he yelled furiously. "Drum Castle used to be a stately palace! Now it's nothing more than a rundown hobble filled with snow! What did they do to it? Oh, I won't let them get away with this. I'll chew them up!"


	28. The Once & Future King

Astrid was now out of bed and grabbed a blanket, she was determined to leave the castle with the others as quickly as possible before Gothi returned.

' _We have to get home_ ,' she said to herself. ' _I've spent enough time resting. Doctor Gothi, doesn't seem to be around so maybe I can slip away without her noticing._ '

She then opened the door, but unfortunately Wapol was in the central chamber and he quickly saw her.

"Looks like the coast is clear," she said, not noticing Wapol on the ground floor.

When she made her way towards the railings that when she saw him and he immediately laughed.

"Who is he?" she frowned.

"Well, well, another Dragon Rider I assume," Wapol smirked.

Astrid quickly realised who he was. ' _Uh-oh, this must be Wapol and he doesn't look friendly._ '

Wapol then, miraculously, climbed up on one of the pillars on to the first floor and began chasing after her. Astrid normally would have turned to face him, but she had no weapons so she was only left with one choice and that was to run.

"The King of this country demands you just stop!" Wapol commanded.

"So you can eat me? No way!" Astrid snapped.

Astrid then immediately ran down the staircase and when Wapol tried to follow her, he discovered that he was just too large. He was now completely stuck and he was waving his little legs frantically.

"I must have gained weight recently," he said frustratingly. "Well, I can fix that. _Munch-Munch Factory_!"

Then to Astrid's astonishment he somehow began to eat himself. Now there was nothing left but what appeared to be a bucket which then began jumping down the staircase. Astrid had no idea what was going on, but she was extremely certain she wasn't going to like it and immediately ran.

"He turned into a bucket?" she frowned.

"Ah, my miraculous bone structuring technique is now complete," said Wapol's voice.

The bucket then launched itself into the air and then exiting out of it was Wapol. However, he had changed drastically, he was no longer that fat stout man from earlier and was now a tall and lean looking man.

"I'm lean and mean," he said. He then turned towards Astrid with a hungry look in his eye. "And hungry."

He then quickly launch into the air and Astrid quickly ran towards the door, but he managed to grab and pinned her to the ground. "Time to gobble you up, Dragon Rider."

"Not on my watch," said a voice.

Wapol looked up in time to see a black scaled fist striking him in the face and he was sent flying straight at the massive pill in the centre spiral staircase.

"Talk about a massive makeover, I barely recognise him," said Hiccup.

Astrid looked at him gratefully. "Thanks for the save."

Hiccup looked at her. "Astrid, you should still be in bed."

"Like I was going to let you guys have all the fun," she said with her hands on her hips.

"But you don't have your battleaxe," Hiccup pointed out.

"What's that got to do with it? I'm tough then you without it."

Hiccup raised his hand quickly. "Not saying that you're not."

"Excuse me," said Wapol as he rose to his glaring at the two of them. "I'm still here!"

"Perhaps we should have this conversation later," Hiccup suggested.

Wapol then pointed towards the large door behind him. "Behind me lies this castle's arsenal and I'm the only one who has a key to it. Inside of it was us some of the most fearsome weapons known to man. All I need to do is to devour Dragon Riders and then my _Munch-Munch Shoot_ will become part of my body and you will be forced to face a living weapon the likes of which you have never seen. The two of you don't stand a chance! I hope you're ready to die Dragon Riders, because I'm going to—"

He stopped when he tried to reach for the key around his waist only to find that it had vanished. He just stood there enough to silence and looked at both Hiccup and Astrid.

"This isn't over," he said and ran off.

"He's getting away, get back here," said Hiccup as he began chasing after him.

"I've got another trump card!" Wapol yelled as they began running up the spiral staircase.

Astrid then pulled out the key she had swiped from Wapol when he jumped on her. "This must be the key to the Arsenal he was yapping on about. Good thing I grabbed it when I did."

"Astrid, thank goodness that you're safe," said Snotlout's voice. She turned and found him crawling towards had incredible speed.

Astrid bent down and stared at him. "Snotlout what's the matter with you? Why are you crawling? Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine, babe," Snotlout winked. "I'm just here to save the day."

Astrid then immediately slammed his head into the ground knocking him out cold. "You're not gonna be doing any more saving today."

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile was still chasing after Wapol, who is proving himself to be quite nimble.

"You can't get away from me," Hiccup yelled.

Wapol finally managed to reach the top of the staircase, but the entire corridor was filled with snow. Every single window was open and he was ankle deep in snow, which frustrated him to no end.

"The upper levels are filled with snow too?" he roared. "Trash my castle and define my orders will they? They won't get away with this, it's time I taught those insubordinates a lesson." He eventually reached a large pair of wooden doors and entered into the room. "A painful lesson. To do so I'll use the ultimate weapon in the entire Drum Kingdom."

In the very centre of the room was something under a cloth, he then removed the clock revealing a massive cannon.

"My devastatingly lethal _Tin Titan Royal Crown Seven Barrel Cannon_!" he laughed.

A few seconds later Hiccup entered the room. "I've got you cornered now."

"On the contrary, time to die!" Wapol roared and pulled down on the lever.

Hiccup had only just noticed that the cannon was facing him and he had no time to dodge any kind of gunfire. The gear started turning, but it didn't fire much to Wapol's annoyance. He then kept on pulling down on the lever constantly, but it still refused to fire. The reason behind this was very simple, a bunch of snowbirds had nested inside the barrel jamming up the works.

Wapol just stared as the snowbirds flew out of the barrels in utter bewilderment.

Hiccup smiled. "Snowbirds."

Clearly just like the snowbirds on the door frame outside the castle, these ones deciders a nest inside the cannon barrel. Hiccup can help but laugh at the situation, which annoyed Wapol to no end.

"Stop that! How dare you laugh at me!" he roared.

* * *

Meanwhile the villagers had managed to find the ropeway which was tied around what used to be Gothi's house.

"Have to admit I was sceptical when I heard about this ropeway to the castle, but here it is just like the young man told us."

"This place looks familiar. Didn't you used to be Doctor Gothi's house?"

Ragnar the others had managed to load Dalton onto the tram along with a good number of villages. They were slowly making their way up the ropeway, bird with all this weight it was slowing them down.

"Great view from this thing, huh?" said Toothless as he leaned out.

"Yeah, but isn't it a bit overcrowded?" Fishlegs asked noting all the villagers.

"We can't let Dalton go alone when he's injured."

"We'll fight alongside him."

"We understand, but the fact the matter is we are overloaded it's gonna take a while to get there," said Ragnar.

Though there might have been a good thing considering that Dalton and had not yet recovered completely, he was breathing rather heavily.

"Dalton, relax," said Vivi gently.

' _Wapol,_ ' said Dalton with hatred.

He remembered how he fought against Wapol after Olaf's death, but he merely ate all his soldiers weapons and then turned them on him.

"Who do you think you are Dalton?" said Wapol looking down at him. "There is no medicine that can cure fools, you say? Did you call me the King of Fools?" He then pointed his gun barrel down on his throat. "You think you're some hero that speaks for the lonely subject of my kingdom? Don't make me laugh! You're just a servant!"

After that he was thrown into the dungeon.

"A week in the cell should give you plenty of time to reflect on your mistake," said Wapol. "There's nothing like prison to change a man's attitude and just in case that doesn't work, I'm going to have a rebellious streak beaten out of you."

A week had passed and Dalton still remained defiant and just as good as his word Wapol began beating him every single day.

"You're an excellent guard that the citizens trust," said Blitz as he crushed his hand under his foot. "Don't be a fool and apologise to the king and show him respect, Dalton."

Chess kicked him in the chest hard. "That dead Doctor Olaf was an idiot, I can't believe you fell for his nonsense. Risking your staters and insulting the king, have you lost your mind?"

"I'll grant you a full pardon Dalton, all you have to do is get on your knees and say the following, 'I'm so sorry oh great King Wapol. You always know what is right for this country.'"

Dalton, however, refused to bow down as a result he was locked in that dungeon for six long years. It was only until after the pirates came that the villagers investigated the castle and found him on the verge of starvation.

"To hell with staters! To hell with the King!" Dalton roared.

* * *

Wapol was still coming to the terms that his most powerful weapon was now utterly useless. Snowbirds then squawked at him and he took that as an insult.

"You dare mock me too!" he roared at the bird. "Stupid bird! I am the King of Drum!"

He then opened his mouth wide preparing to eat the bird, but Hiccup dashed forward in his hybrid form and grabbed his mouth.

"Hate to tell you this, but your King, not anymore," said Hiccup. "Don't you get it, a king is nothing without his people and the same thing applies to a Pirate Captain. My father taught me that the captain has to protect his own, the same thing applies for the king and that makes you the King of Fools, nothing more nothing less."

"You sound like that idiot Dalton," Wapol growled furiously. "I am a king and therefore my word is law, I am the one who governs this country not the people. Drum Kingdom is a member of the World Government, don't you know what that means? It means that this is the capital offence, because I'm the king."

"Your ears must be for wax, because you're no longer the king of this country," Hiccup glared. "As the king you serve the people they don't serve you. Besides what if the World Government is going to do when they hear that you had flown a pirate flag that's grounds for execution right there."

"Really?" Wapol glared. "Well, I'm going to take you down right now, boy!"

He then extended his jaw in an attempt to swallow Hiccup whole, but he quickly grabbed both jaws with his claws and held his ground.

"Don't you remember what happened to you last time?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, I haven't," said Wapol. " _Munch-Munch Shoot! Tongue Cannon!_ "

Then to Hiccup's surprise his tongue turned into a cannon and it was aimed straight for him.

"His tongue turned into a cannon?" Hiccup stared.

"Goodbye!" Wapol laughed as he fired.

Seconds later there was a huge explosion as a chunk of the wall was blown to pieces.

* * *

Meanwhile on the tram, Dalton had just coughed out a lot of blood and failed to the ground.

"Dalton!" Vivi panicked. "Someone help me lift him! Dalton can you hear me? Dalton! Say something, please! You can't die, you just can't! Dalton, please!"

"I'm okay," Dalton winced.

"Please don't die," Vivi pleaded.

"I won't. I can't, not until I put an end to Wapol and what he's done to this country."

Dalton had tried to convince Blitz and Chess not to go along with the king's wishes and decrees, but they were devoted servants and love nothing more than to kiss their master's feet.

"'The government should care about its country and its people,'" said Chess mocking Dalton's voice. "You mean you weren't joking? That's what you really think, Dalton? Please, a government doesn't need to have a heart."

"That's right," Blitz agreed. "It just need to control the people."

Wapol then began his long Doctor Hunt throughout his kingdom, taking them from their homes and places of work by force. He had ordered his men to dump them into the sea or shoot them if they resisted and ignored any please they gave concerning the condition of their patients.

"To hell control in the country," said Dalton.

Dalton hated that he stood idly by and allow this to happen, he probably would have still served Wapol today it wasn't for Olaf. Olaf had risked his own life on the off chance that the 20 MDs were indeed sick, knowing if they died in the entire country would die along with them. With his last few words he had lit a fire within Dalton's heart that gave him the strength to fight his king.

"How show them what happens to a country that doesn't have a heart!" Dalton roared.

Everyone then stared as Dalton pulled out several sticks of dynamite.

"Dynamite?" Ragnar stared.

"Everyone listen, once we arrive take cover, because once I'm inside there will be explosions," he said.

* * *

Outside the castle, Chopper was still standing there in the snow. Both he and Gothi had heard the explosion coming from the tower which could only come from Hiccup's battle with Wapol.

"Chopper, are you worried about your friend?" Gothi asked.

"No, Doctor Gothi," said Chopper calmly. "Not at all. You know why? Because he's a pirate."

* * *

Wapol laughed at the massive hole in the tower, believing that he had blown Hiccup to kingdom come.

"That idiot let his guard down," he laughed.

Hiccup then suddenly flew down directly behind him, at the last possible second he flew up into the air avoiding Wapol's last attack and waited for the right moment to strike.

"Look who's talking," Hiccup smiled.

Wapol's eyes widened as he immediately turned and found Hiccup standing behind him. Hiccup then suddenly dealt a powerful uppercut with his dragon fist and sent him flying straight towards the roof. Hiccup's attack been so powerful that he went straight through it now his head was sticking out of the top of the tower opposite of the tower where Olaf's flag was waving. When he saw it, he felt as if the skull and cross bone on it was mocking him in some way.

Both Chopper and Gothi had just witnessed Wapol's head popping out of the tower.

"Doctor Gothi…" said Chopper looking at Gothi.

"It certainly seems like it's finally over," she said smiling. "The long nightmare has reached its end."

"Its end," said Chopper quietly.

He then started to remember all the happy memories he had with Olaf. He then watched Hiccup flying towards the top of the tower and floated there directly in front of Wapol.

"Now… what do you say that we finish this?" Hiccup smiled.

Wapol began to panic as he saw Hiccup's mouth beginning to glow.

' _Doctor,_ ' said Chopper watched without blinking, not wanting to miss what happened next.

"Wait a minute!" Wapol panicked, pleading for his life. "I'll give you a viable position and my government!"

" _Plasma…_ " said Hiccup as he took in a deep breath.

On the tram, everyone on board could see that there was some sort of commotion at the top of the tower.

"Look! There's something going on at the top of the castle!" a villager pointed.

Chopper just looked up towards the tower.

"Doctor… this—this kingdom… Drum Kingdom it's—"

A plasma orb was beginning to form inside of Hiccup's mouth

"Fine, I'll make you vice King!" Wapol pleaded.

"—It's about to fall," said Chopper.

"… _Blast!_ " Hiccup roared.

He then fired and the attack was so strong that it blew the top of the tower to pieces and Wapol was sent flying and disappeared off into the distance.

Gothi smiled. "So Drum kingdom was ultimately defeated by the skull and cross bones."

* * *

At that point the tram had finally managed to reach the top of the mountain. Both Toothless and Ragnar exited the tram to make sure that it was safe to go outside.

The two of them soon made their way outside and found nothing threatening.

"Looks like it's safe," said Ragnar as he placed his pistol back into its holder.

"Guess we missed the party," said Toothless.

"Toothless! Ragnar!" said Hiccup's voice above them.

They looked up and saw Hiccup flying down towards them and soon he landed in front of them and reverted back to his human form. It was at that point that Vivi, Fishlegs and the twins made their way outside.

"How did you guys get here?" Hiccup asked looking at them. "Surely using climb all the way up here."

"No, we took a tram," Vivi explained. "Are Astrid and Snotlout okay?

"The two of them should be fine," Hiccup assured them.

"Thank goodness," said Vivi, feeling as if a mighty burden had just lifted off her shoulders.

Toothless looked at Hiccup. "So what were you doing on top of the castle a few minutes ago?"

"Taking down the King," said Hiccup as Dalton made his way outside.

Dalton looked up. "You mean that person we saw flying through the air was Wapol. You beat him?"

"Sure did," Hiccup nodded.

"And his two henchmen? What happened to them?"

"A reindeer beat them up," Hiccup smiled.

"What? Those two—a reindeer?" Dalton stared.

"What do you mean a reindeer beat them?" Ragnar frowned.

"We kinda made a new friend with a talking shape shifting reindeer," Hiccup smiled.

"You're pulling my leg."

Dalton just stood there in shock. "A reindeer?" He began to wonder whether it was the same one he fought against six years ago. ' _Could it be?_ '

He then heard a noise and quickly turned and that when he found Chopper hiding behind a tree.

"It is you," Dalton stared. Chopper clearly remembered him from their previous confrontation was hard to read how you interpreted all of it. "Blue nose, you never gave up did you? You still kept fighting, believing in what this country could become."

He then fell to his knees. "And now thanks to you Drum Kingdom… it can finally be reborn."

Eventually the other villagers rushed outside and the moment they saw Chopper they just stared in shock.

"What is that strange creature behind that tree?"

"It almost looks like a reindeer."

"No… you're wrong it's a monster."

"No, don't shoot it!" Dalton ordered.

Chopper then suddenly ran off out of fear.

"I take it that is the talking shape shifting reindeer you mentioned earlier," Ragnar assumed.

"Yeah, and he's quite shy," said Hiccup rubbing the back of his head.

"Why is it you seem to have the most interesting adventures?" Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup shrugged and he started to chase after Chopper throughout the trees.

' _Doctor, this is for the best, isn't it?_ ' Chopper asked himself.


	29. Olaf's Cherry Blossoms

Chopper was currently sitting on the battlements of the castle thinking about Olaf about his life dream and about pirates.

"Doctor… I…" said Chopper as he looked at the flag.

Hiccup then suddenly landed next to him. "Chopper, I wish to talk with you."

Sadly Chopper was in the talkative mood and immediately ran off and Hiccup quickly followed him.

Dalton was still in a great amount of pain and fell to his knees clutching his stomach.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay,Dalton?" Vivi asked approaching him.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said. "Just feeling a little drained that's all. I'll be fine after I rested."

"Hey, you over there," said a voice.

Everyone immediately turned and saw Gothi standing there.

"Doctor Gothi," the villagers gasped with a twinge of fear.

Toothless and the twins immediately recognised as the old lady that was used to assist them.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too," she said and pointed her walking stick to the castle. "Now make yourself useful and take Dalton to the medical ward."

"Wait a minute, I recognise her," said Toothless. "You're that old lady from before."

"Yeah, refused to give us a left," said Ruffnut.

"You left us out there in the cold," said Tuffnut.

Gothi merely smiled. "Nice to see you three are still alive." She then turned to the villagers. "Now get moving!"

"Yes, ma'am," they nodded.

"I suggest you hurry, unless you want to be in the same kind of pain he is," Gothi advised.

* * *

Astrid and Snotlout were currently hiding behind the door to the castle, Astrid still refused to lie down in bed.

"Astrid, you really should stay and have your illness completely treated," said Snotlout.

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "Be quiet. If I don't escape from here now we will be able to set sail for two more days. You know how worried Vivi is, we need to get her to Alabasta."

"Quit all this grumbling and get back to the medical ward," said Gothi's voice.

The two of them quickly turned and found Gothi standing beside them.

* * *

A few moments later, Snotlout found himself being strapped to a table and Gothi began working on his spine. She had even refused to give him an aesthetic so the entire experience was absolutely painful for him.

The villagers were inside the medical ward and were cringing with every single sound coming from the operation lab. Eventually the yelling stopped, due to the small fact that Snotlout had fainted due to the pain.

Gothi then emerged. "Just as I suspected, his injuries have gotten worse due to overexertion." She then turned adult who was currently resting in one of the beds. "Dalton, surely you would know where the key to the arsenal is. Isn't that right?"

Dalton frowned. "The arsenal? Why do you need to get in there?"

"That is really none of your business, now is it."

"Wapol always carried that key with him. To keep it secure, he said. In which case the key was likely blown away into the sky with him."

Gothi looked disappointed. "Oh, really. Well, that's a shame."

"Doctor Gothi," said Astrid as she sat upright. "Think we can talk about your fee for treating our crew? And do think you can discharge me right now?"

Gothi narrowed her eyes. "Is that a joke? Because you should know better than girl. For my medical fee I'll be taking all the cargo and money you have on that ship of yours and you will stay here and recover for two more days."

Vivi looked at Astrid. "Astrid she's right, you know. You have to complete your treatment."

"I'm fine, I'm certainly much better than I was a few days ago," Astrid assured her.

"That is exactly a very convincing reason."

Astrid then immediately pulled out a key, the same one she swiped from Wapol. "The key to the arsenal. This is what you needed, right?"

Dalton stared at her. "How did you end up with that key?"

"If that's surely the real one how did you get a hold of it?" Gothi asked.

"I stole it," she said simply.

Gothi leaned in towards her. "You certainly have a lot of nerve try to negotiate with me like this. You've got guts, girl I'll give you that."

Astrid merely shrugged.

Gothi then swiped the key from her. "All right then, you don't have to pay my doctor's fee but that is as much as I agree to." She then grabbed her code and began making her way to the door. "As a Doctor I can't let you leave here in good conscience, not for two days."

"Wait a second, I'm afraid we don't have a deal," Astrid snapped. "Give it back!"

Gothi turned on them and pointed her walking stick at them. "Listen here, girl. I have to leave you alone now to take care of the few things. If you look in the back room you might find address with one of my coats in it and it's not exactly am posting a guard on you. Also the young man with a spinal fissure should be well enough to travel. But girl, don't you even think about trying to escape!"

She then turned to the villagers. "You guys, come with me. I've got some heavy lifting for you to do."

The villagers do not argue and immediately followed her through the door leaving everyone quite speechless.

"Did she really just tell us to steal her coat, get Snotlout and sneak out?" Astrid blinked.

Vivi nodded. "I think so. It's what it sounded like to me."

* * *

It was now dark and Chopper was completely exhausted after running for so long.

"I sure have been running a long time," he said panting. "Night came before I realised it. I don't hear that dragon guy anymore, looks like I finally shook him I guess. This is for the best, I can't leave this place. I just can't."

He then looked up at the moon that was shining on the tower where Olaf's flag was waving.

"Looks like a full moon tonight."

"Chopper! Where are you?" Hiccup's voice yelled from the courtyard of the castle.

Chopper good barely believe that he was still trying to find him. "I don't believe it, those guys are still looking for me."

"Hiccup, just give it up," said Fishlegs. "We've been tracking him forever and he still hasn't shown up."

"Obviously he has no interest in becoming a pirate," said Toothless.

Hiccup looked at them. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. Astrid told me he seemed to be quite interested."

"Maybe he is, but from what you've told us he's had a hard life," Ragnar pointed out.

Chopper looked down at them. ' _It's not that I don't want to go with them._ ' He was almost tempted to go down there, but he quickly shook his head. ' _But I'm not going to go, I can't go. I'm nothing like them… humans._ '

However, his heart betrayed his head and he soon made his way down from the battlements and approached them.

"Chopper," Hiccup smiled.

It was about point that Astrid and Vivi exited the castle dragging the unconscious Snotlout out of the front door.

Astrid stopped when she saw him. "Chopper?"

Hiccup looked at Chopper. "So do you want to join our motley crew?"

"I can't," said Chopper looking down at the snow.

"Why not?"

"I can't…" He then immediately looked up at them. "I'm not a human I'm a reindeer! I have antlers and hooves, don't you see? I even have a blue nose!"

Astrid just stood there, she remembered what Gothi had told them about Chopper having a very deep scar in his heart caused by all the betrayal and heartache caused by humans.

"Okay, maybe I do want to be a pirate, but I can't never be one of you!" he yelled. "I'm not human! I'm a monster! I can't be your friend and I can't become a pirate on your ship! You see, I'm just here to say thank you. I appreciate you asking me to join your ship, that was really nice, so thank you. I'm going to stay here for now, but if you wanted to you can stop by here again."

Hiccup sighed. "I don't care whether you're human or not, I mean Toothless isn't human Drake. Also might I point out that one could consider me a monster? Besides I can assure you that you will fit in this crazy crew so why don't you quit this nonsense and join us?"

Everyone smiled and Chopper burst into tears.

* * *

A few minutes later everyone was waiting outside for Chopper, who wanted to say his goodbyes to Gothi before they left.

Ragnar looked at Astrid still concerned about her condition. "Astrid you sure you're completely recovered from your illness?"

"Sure am," Astrid smiled. "I feel great."

Fishlegs looked at them. "Shouldn't we say goodbye to Doctor Gothi and Dalton before we go?"

Hiccup shook his head. "No, I think we should let Chopper have some time with Doctor Gothi. I mean he did live with her for six years, we should let them say goodbye in peace. I'm sure this can be very sad for them both."

Astrid nodded." Yeah, Doctor Gothi might adult tough in front of us, but I think deep down she is a kind person."

"So we're going to leave without saying anything to her?" Ragnar asked.

"Yeah, that's right," Astrid nodded. "Once Chopper comes back, we'll go straight down the mountain and set sail to Alabasta." She then turned to Vivi. "Sounds good to you, right Vivi?"

"Yes, now that we have a doctor coming with us," Vivi nodded.

"In that case I better get the tram ready," said Hiccup and he began making his way to the tram. "Rag, mind giving me a hand?"

"On it," said Ragnar following him.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the castle, the villagers were pulling out some very large cannons out of the arsenal and was sitting them up just as Gothi ordered.

"Now hurry up and get them out of here," Gothi ordered. "Once they're all outside the castle line them up. You got that?"

"Doctor Gothi?" a villager frowned. "I don't understand this. Why are we taking all these cannons out of the arsenal for?"

Gothi merely smiled. "Just hurry up and get it done."

The villagers looked at one another confused as they watched as she walked off.

* * *

Gothi return to the medical ward and found that only Dalton was inside, not that she expected anything less.

"Well look at that," she said pretending to be surprised. "It would seem as if we have a couple of patients missing."

"Yes, they all left," Dalton nodded. "Directly disobeying your orders."

"Oh, I see. What am I going to do with them?"

"Doctor Gothi," said Chopper as he entered the room. "I need to talk to you right now."

"Chopper where have you been all day?" Gothi asked. "Hurry up and get downstairs, you can help the men take the cannons outside."

"Please listen to me, Doctor Gothi," Chopper pleaded. "I'm going to become a pirate, I'm leaving with the others right now."

Gothi turned on him. "What did you say?"

"I'm going out to sea. I'm coming on board with them as the ship's doctor, I'm going to travel everywhere."

"Stop this bullishness, Chopper!" Gothi snapped slamming her walking stick on the ground. "Now listen… you know that you're my only assistant. I'm the one that taught you everything you know about medicine. Do you really feel no gratitude at all for what I've done?"

"No, that isn't true," said Chopper feeling slightly uneasy. "I'm incredibly grateful to you Doctor Gothi. And I will always love this land, it's where I met you and Doctor after all."

Gotih huffed. "Then you can just stay here. If you think you can find another home as nice this one somewhere in the outside world, you're sadly mistaken. Those pirates aren't good for anything Chopper, you end up dead on some vagabond sword in no time."

"I can accept that."

Gothi slammed her walking stick on the ground once again this time looking furious. "Don't sound so sure of yourself. A reindeer going out to sea, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

"Yeah, I am a reindeer, but still I'm a man!" Chopper snapped.

That took Gothi offguard and she could see the determined look in his eyes.

"You can talk tough for now, but you're still my assistant, Chopper. If you want to leave your going have to go through me first. Do you understand?"

"Doctor Gothi?" Chopper stared.

Gothi then grabbed hold of a hatchet and tossed it at Chopper, the hatchet impaled itself on the door frame and Chopper backed away in fear.

"You're still afraid of your own shadow and you're telling me that you're a man," said Gothi narrowing her eyes. "Please, don't make me laugh."

"But Doctor Gothi…" Chopper stared heartbroken. "…these pirates, don't you see? They like me."

"Quiet!" Gothi roared and tossed yet another hatchet at the door frame. "I am not going to let you leave me! You're staying!"

Gothi then began picking up a vast array of weapons and Chopper quickly ran for it with her chasing after him.

"Get back here, Chopper!" she yelled.

Dalton just laid there in bed acting as if this was completely normal.

* * *

The villages were still working on the cannons and starting to bring them outside. They could hear the noises and some of them were getting concerned about their source.

"I wonder what all that noises are about?"

"Who knows? Whatever is going on we had better hurry and get all this stuff outside. If were not careful, Doctor Gothi will start using us for target practice."

"Don't exaggerate."

"Come back!" Gothi's voice yelled.

The villagers turned and saw Chopper running as quickly as his little legs could carry him with Gothi chasing after him swinging her walking stick over her head.

"I won't let you get away from me Chopper!"

She then began tossing spears and the villages quickly ducked for cover as Chopper ran beneath their legs.

* * *

Astrid and the others were still waiting outside for Chopper when they heard the commotion.

"What's going on?" Toothless frowned. "There's a lot of noise coming from the castle."

"Talk about inconsiderate, making all that noise when those two are trying to say goodbye," said Fishlegs.

Chopper quickly grabbed the sled and pulled it out into the courtyard.

' _I'm sorry, Doctor Gothi. But I want to go out and see the world beyond this island_ ,' he said to himself as put on the reins and transformed into his animal form.

"What could someone like you do one a pirate ship, Chopper?" Gothi yelled as she exited the doors. "Are you going to try and live in some fantasy land like that old quack?"

' _No, you're wrong. It wasn't a fantasy. Doctor's research was finally complete before he died!_ ' he yelled in his head.

"Finally, it becomes," said Toothless as he saw Chopper galloping out of the castle.

That's when they noticed Gothi was chasing after Chopper swinging her walking stick over her head with a very angry look on her face.

"What's going on?" Fishlegs asked.

"He's being chased!" Astrid yelled.

Hiccup then emerged from out of the drams docking bay. "Hey, we got the tram ready to go!"

Ragnar popped his head out a few seconds later and the two of them just looked in confusion at the scene in front of them.

"Hop in the sleigh, we're going to head down the mountain," said Chopper. "Hurry!"

No one needed any convincing and they quickly jumped into the sled and then they started making their way down the cables. Apparently this was how Gothi managed to get down from the castle during her rounds.

* * *

In a town at the base of the mountain some villagers saw their shadow and were quite puzzled by what they were seeing.

"Look! What the hell is that thing?"

"That's the witch's is sleigh."

* * *

As Chopper made his way down the ropeway, his mind was filled with images of his time with Gothi over the past six years. He had learned so much under her tutelage and maybe a little more, he had listened to her lessons carefully making sure not to miss a single word. He had made mistakes along the way, but Gothi had been patient and allowed him to learn from his own mistakes rather than giving him hints or guidelines.

They had finally reached the bottom of the tree and were now making a beeline towards the _Going Tiger_. Some of the villages were still hanging around Gothi's house and they were completely stunned when they saw Hiccup and the others dashing off with incredible speed.

"What was that thing?"

"It looks like Doctor's Gotih's reindeer."

"And those pirates were riding in the sleigh."

"What's going up there anyway?"

"What happened to Wapol?"

"I hope Dalton is all right."

Hiccup was sitting down in the sleigh looking at the others as they were all still trying to process what they had just did.

"Got to admit, this is not how I pictured leaving this island," he said.

"The fact that way are leaving with a transforming and talking reindeer or the fact that we were chased off by a crazy small old woman?" Ragnar asked with a smile.

"That was fun," said Ruffnut.

"Can we do it again?" Tuffnut asked.

"We don't have time for that!" Astrid snapped.

"I really thought I was going to die," said Fishlegs still looking quite shaken.

Snotlout finally woke up. "Where am I? What's going on?"

"Oh, Snotlout you're awake," said Vivi looking relieved. "You okay?"

* * *

Gothi was standing at the edge of the mountain, she had been looking onwards as Chopper left with the pirates. The truth the matter was she had expected this to happen and her chasing him around was her way of saying goodbye.

"Do you really think that was the best way to say goodbye?" Dalton asked as he approached.

"A pet that I was taking care of is being looked after by someone else now, that's all," she shrugged, but she had tears in her eyes. "Besides I don't like long goodbyes."

Dalton couldn't help but give off a small smile.

Gothi then turned and tapped her walking stick against his chest, causing him to wince in pain. "Come on, we have work to do. We have to prepare a fitting sendoff."

"That hurt," Dalton winced.

* * *

Chopper was still galloping towards the _Going Tiger_ with Hiccup and the others, he was still emotionally distressed from the way Gothi acted. He remembered Olaf's experiments as he tried to achieve his dream and he was starting to question whether he had accomplished it or not.

' _Doctor, it wasn't a fantasy like she said, right?_ ' he said trying to hold back his tears. ' _You try to finish your work. You accomplished your dream… or was that all a lie too? Did you live because you knew how sad I would be if you died without completing it. Nothing is impossible for man who raises the pirate flag. Please, say it again, Doctor._ '

* * *

At the castle, the villages had finally managed to get all the cannons outside and now they were aiming them directly towards the sky, though why they had no idea.

"All right, young men, are you ready?" Gothi yelled.

"Yes," they saluted.

"Then fire!"

Gothi was the fulfilling Olaf's last request, she had created more the dust he had created.

' _Listen to me, Gothi_ ,' he said to her as he handed her the dust six years ago. ' _This dust is special._ '

They then fired the cannons straight up into the sky.

"Doctor Gothi, what are you doing?" Dalton asked.

"Just shut up and watch," she said.

Everyone on the island could hear the cannons coming from the castle and the immediately rushed outside to find out what was going on.

"Doctor Gothi, all the cannons have been fired," a villager announced.

"Then light them up," she ordered.

Then suddenly there was a bright light and everyone just stared. Hiccup and the others had stopped briefly to watch what was transpiring and what they saw was mesmerising.

"Wow," Hiccup stared.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," said Toothless.

"It's beautiful," Astrid stared.

Chopper realised what was going on and he just stood there watching.

"This is… this is absolutely amazing," Dalton stared.

Gothi chuckled. "I still can't understand what that idiot was thinking."

' _This is no ordinary red dust, Gothi,_ ' Olaf had told her. ' _This dust is designed to attach itself to the white snowflakes as they come down from the sky. The white snow will then become a beautiful shade of pink for everyone to see_.'

Olaf knew that it was quite impossible to actually create cherry blossoms on Drum Kingdom, but what he did was even more miraculous. Somehow he to turn the snow bright pink as it fell from the sky in a mesmerising glow and as it rained down it almost looks like cherry blossoms.

"Doctor… Doctor Gothi…" said Chopper in tears.

They all just stood there staring at the pink snow as it fell from the sky and somehow in their hearts they knew that it would stay that colour forever. It beauty would sink into the hearts of everyone who lived here, allowing them to appreciate life and now to wait the ice in anyone's heart. In an effect Olaf had managed to accomplish his primary mission, to save this country from a sickness of the heart.

"Now have a safe trip… my stupid son," said Gothi as she looked down from the castle.


	30. I'm Going Out to Sea

Hiccup and the others had finally managed to reach the _Going Tiger_ , but everyone was still mesmerised by the pink snow falling over the island.

"It's beautiful," said Vivi.

"Like a bunch of cherry blossoms," said Toothless.

Chopper remained quiet as he watched the snow.

Snotlout frowned. "Do you think Chopper is okay? He's looking a little down."

"He'll be fine, let's just leave him alone right now," said Astrid.

Ragnar nodded. "It's an emotional time. He's going on his first journey as a man, it's a rite of passage."

"And he's about to leave Drum Island behind the good," Vivi added. "It's been his home his entire life."

"Yeah," Snotlout nodded.

"I'm leaving them," said Chopper as they set out to sea. "Both Doctor and Doctor Gothi, my adventure is finally starting. Right now, on this ship."

Everyone was busy preparing a welcome feast for Chopper and they were beginning to enjoy themselves.

"These cherry blossoms are like decorations," said Toothless.

"I prepared a welcome boost for everyone," said Ragnar.

"Chopper, come over here!" Snotlout yelled as he took a bite of mutton. "Snap out of it! You can't just sit there in a daze all night long!"

The twins then immediately grabbed Chopper and pulled him over to them.

"Have a drink!" said Tuffnut.

"Sing a song!" said Ruffnut.

"Let him celebrate in his own way, let's not force the issue," said Hiccup pulling the two of them away from him.

Chopper quickly backed away from the celebrating Pirates and found himself standing next to Astrid.

"They can be a handful," she explained. "I hate to tell you, but your new friends as about as crazy as they come."

"My… my friends?" Chopper blinked staring at her.

"That's right," Astrid nodded. "These guys can be a lot to handle, but now that you're one of us you're going to have to get used to it."

Chopper smiled, he was starting to like been a member of his crew.

Vivi was currently with Karoo, who was absolutely frozen solid.

"Karoo!" Vivi cried pulling him close, trying to give him as much warmth as possible. "What in the world are you doing frozen in the river like that?"

When they reached the ship they had found the poor thing in the frozen water. They had managed to finish him out, but he was completely frozen stiff. Karoo squawked quite weakly and no one could tell whether he was trying to tell them what happened or if he was delirious.

"That bird," said Tuffnut.

"Ten Gil says he slipped and fell in the river," said Ruffnut.

"He's a clumsy one."

"You two be quiet," Vivi snapped.

Chopper then made his way over to Karoo and listen to his squawks and it looked as if he was able to understand as he nodded.

"He said that the drake and the twins had disappeared, he thought that they had fallen into the river so he jumped in to help them out and end up getting frozen instead," Chopper explained.

Toothless raised his hands. "I try to stop the twins from leaving the ship, they were rather insistent."

"So you two let this ship unguarded!" Astrid snapped at the twins furiously.

"Hey, we wanted to stay nice and warm like the rest of you," said Ruffnut. "I mean we were freezing our toes off while you were sitting in a nice warm cottage."

"Actually some of us were climbing up the mountain and ended up having frostbite over his entire body," said Hiccup.

Vivi looked at Chopper. "So you were really able to understand everything that Karoo said?"

Chopper nodded. "Yes, I'm still technically half animal by nature so I can understand what they say."

"You can talk to animals?" said Vivi in disbelief.

Hiccup smiled at him impressively. "That's incredible, Chopper. Between your medical skills and talking to and what you've got some amazing talents."

"Hey, what you mean by Chopper's medical skills?" Fishlegs asked.

"Well, Chopper, here, is a doctor," said Astrid as she placed a hand on Chopper's shoulder. "And a first rate one that. Doctor Gothi taught him everything there is to know about medicine."

"That's one of the main reasons why wanted him to join our crew?" Hiccup explained.

"What was the other reason?" Tuffnut asked.

"To use him as spare rations?" Ruffnut asked.

Ragnar frowned them. "You seriously believe that Hiccup would recruit someone on the off chance we get hungry?"

Chopper's eyes widened in shock. "Wait… oh, no! I was in such a big hurry I left my medical bag behind. It had all of my tools in it."

"Your medical bag?" Astrid frowned as she pulled out a small blue backpack. "Isn't this it?"

"That is my back," Chopper stared.

"It was in the back of the sleigh."

"Why is that?" said Chopper frowning in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Astrid blinked. "Weren't you the one that packed the sleigh and got it ready for the trip?"

Chopper's eyes widened, he had been in such a rush that he had failed to notice that the sleigh was already prepped and waiting for him. There could have only been one conclusion, Gothi had got everything ready even before he decided to leave her. He then remembered as he left, he could have sworn he saw sad look in Gothi's eyes, but his mind had been running so fast that he was unable to process it at the time.

"That's amazing," said Astrid as she looked back at the island. "Doctor Gothi must have known what you are planning on doing, even before you decide to leave the island with us. What a kind woman."

"And complicated one," Hiccup added. "She certainly had an unusual way of saying goodbye."

"No kidding," said Ruffnut.

"She certainly spry for a woman of her age," Tuffnut agreed.

"Considering that she had been on the run from Wapol and her goons I'm not entirely surprised," said Ragnar.

Soon everyone began pouring themselves a drink and Hiccup raised his tankard.

"I propose a toast to our new crewmate Chopper!" Hiccup announced.

"Yeah!" they all cheered raising their tankards in the air.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the castle, both Gothi and Dalton were looking over the top of the mountain and into the valley.

"I wonder they've gotten off the island yet," said Dalton. He then looked at Gothi. "You know that reindeer friend of yours is a first-rate doctor with a first-rate heart. I'm very glad to have known him."

Gothi looked at the pink snow. "Those cherry blossoms of Olaf's really did did lead to something miraculous. Bert who had thought the miracle would be that clumsy reindeer going out to sea with a group of pirates." She shook her head. "That kid… acting as if he's a full grown man all of a sudden."

"I have a feeling that he'll make a fine ship's doctor."

Gothi then looked at him. "So, what are your plans now that Wapol is gone from the island for good?"

Dalton looked at his hands. "For a long time, I worked as captain of the guard under Wapol's tyrannical rule. That something I still have to make amends for. I was thinking about leaving this country, trusting the citizens to make a better land for themselves without me here as a reminder."

"I see, is that what you've decided to do?"

Dalton shook his head. "No. I realise that leaving here is under way to make up the past mistakes. This country is rid of its corrupt monarchy, its citizens are preparing to build a new country that's all their own. I think that if I stayed here, I could find a way to help them build it into the country that it's meant to be. Maybe that will help, by washing away some of the guilt I've carried around me for so long."

"Well, seems to me that you certainly do possess the strength of heart to take care of this country."

Dalton smiled. "Strength of heart is needed to look after country and it can become difficult to come by, but I once saw it from the girl there was no more than 10 years old at the time."

* * *

Eight years ago, a world summit had been called to all world leaders to gather. It took place in the capital of the World Government called Meridian. A world summit was called upon every four years in order to discuss important matters in the world of large.

Wapol, being the king of his own country, was forced to attend though he didn't care much for it and he wasn't shy to show it.

"The World Summit again," he grumbled. "What use is event this is, I'm tired of coming to this thing every four years."

"Absolutely right, sir," Blitz nodded.

Dalton, however, could see how important this summit truly was, but he was little more concerned about what was going on closer to home.

' _I wonder how much longer Drum Kingdom can continue like this,_ ' he wondered. ' _The rift between the monarchy and the citizens keeps on growing._ '

Then suddenly that's when they saw the King of Alabasta, Cobra Nefertiti, Vivi's father. Behind him were two of his most trusted men, Anubis and Thoth. Since their kingdom was a desert kingdom they were wearing beautiful silks in contrast of the thick woolly garments that Wapol and his men wore.

"Look… it's the King of Alabasta," said someone.

"Cobra Nefertiti."

Dalton had a very high respect to the man. "A king that is known throughout the world for his benevolence and wisdom."

* * *

Once every one of the world leaders had gathered began talking about the primary reason why they had all gathered today. The chairman of the summit immediately held out a picture of the same woman that saved Hiccup from Smoker's clutches at Loguetown.

"The infamous Valka," he said looking at everyone present. "This woman's beliefs are very dangerous. As world leaders we should be aware that the threat that she poses to our countries. In as little as five years or six years, she would likely become a prominent enemy opposed to our interests."

Wapol merely yawned and picked his nose. "Well, I don't know about the rest of your dumb countries, but mine is governed too well from my citizens to be led astray by some revolutionist. Go ahead and capture her if you want, but leave me out of it. It is ridiculous."

King Cobra then immediately slammed his hands on the table and snapped at him. "Fool! You are a selfish fool!" This outburst caught Wapol completely offguard it and his chair fell backwards. "Why do you think we all gathered here at the World Summit? Just act responsibly for once!"

"No one talks to me like that!" Wapol roared as he rose to his feet.

The two of them were practically polar opposites of one another which was probably why they hated one another so much.

* * *

Finally after several days the World Summit came to an end, but Wapol didn't take any notice about any of the talks. He and his men were starting to make their leave out of the capital and he grumbled the entire way.

"Well, that Summit was as unenjoyable as all the rest of them," he said.

He then stopped when he saw a small girl standing next to Icarus. That small girl turned out to be Vivi, she had accompanied her father to the World Summit and was at the moment enjoying the sights of the capital.

"That girl," he stopped. "She's that idiot Cobra's daughter." An evil smile and appeared on his face and he started to make his way over to her.

Then completely out of the blue he slapped her across the face and pretended like it was an accident. "Oh no, my hand must have slipped."

Dalton stared in horror, his king was about to create a diplomatic incident that could spell war between the two countries.

"What are you doing?" he yelled.

"Sorry," Wapol laughed.

"Princess Vivi!" Icarus cried and rushed to her side.

"Excuse me, if I'm not mistaken, you're the Princess of Alabasta Kingdom," Wapol sneered. "Wow, it must suck to have such a pathetic father."

Icarus immediately rose to his feet. "Dammit! What do you think you're doing?"

Vivi quickly stopped him before the entire thing escalated. "No, stop Icarus. I'm fine." She then turned to face Wapol with a brave face. "My apologies, I didn't look where I was going, sir."

Wapol was absolutely furious, this was not the reaction he had expected from the Princess. He clearly half expected her to cry her eyes out or snap at him. Icarus was restraining himself impressively, it was clear to everyone present that he would want nothing more than the punch Wapol in the face.

Dalton was utterly impressed by Vivi. "That is quite the child. At a World Summit like this well the most powerful leaders gathered, tensions tend to run high. The slightest argument could trigger an all-out war, knowing that she refused to make a scene. She's so young to be so wise."

Wapol then walked off with Blitz and Chess in tow.

"What an annoying little brat!" he roared. "Let's go, Dalton!"

Dalton looked at them one last time. "Forgive us."

Icarus just remained emotionless, making it extremely hard to tell what he was thinking.

* * *

Dalton managed to lose Wapol and backtracked. He was hiding behind some pillars and saw Vivi crying as Icarus comfort her.

"It hurts," she cried.

"You made me so proud today, Princess Vivi," Icarus smiled.

* * *

Back in the present, Dalton had figured out Vivi's true identity for quite a while now, but he didn't mention anything to her knowing that she had a reason to hide her identity.

"That Princess had a great strength of heart indeed," he said to Gothi. "And that hasn't changed. She has remained strong all these years. She would make anyone proud."

The 20 MDs had also arrived, they too felt some guilt for serving Wapol and wish to make amends like Dalton.

"Dalton, please."

"The desire to care for our country hasn't faded from within us either."

"Allow us to do something, we want to help to build a new country."

Dalton looked at them and nodded, he hasn't expected anything less. He then turned his eyes towards Olaf's flag waving at the top of the tower and everyone followed his gaze.

' _Olaf, this country will be reborn as you always wished to be. Just like your son… Chopper._ '

"Dalton!" said a voice. "You need to hear this!"

Dalton turned and saw few of the villages rushing towards him holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"I just remembered something important that I forgot to tell you," he said and handed him the piece of paper.

"What is it?" Dalton frowned taking it.

"Take a look at this."

When Dalton opened the piece of paper he discovered that it was in fact a wanted poster of Hiccup and his eyes turned towards the reward money.

"It's him, that's the pirate that defeated Wapol. We're sure of it."

"You mean he has a 30 million Gil bounty on his head?" Dalton stared in disbelief. "Are you certain?"

Gothi didn't look surprised one bit. "Goodness, they're quite the band of rogues, aren't they?"

"Where did you find this?" Dalton asked.

"Well—uh—I completely forgot to report this to you, Dalton. I'm very sorry," said the village.

* * *

He then began to tell his tale which happened about a week ago on a very rare sunny day on the island,

' _I guess it happened about a week ago. A man, who seem to be a random traveller, showed up one day in Bell Town. Strangely, it was a day without any snowfall._

' _We had no idea where on the island he landed,'_ said another villager.

' _Anyway, he told us something… the man said that he was hunting down Drago Bludvist, the pirate that recently attacked our island with his men.'_

' _And then once he realised that Drago had already left, he said…_ '

The two villagers were standing at the mysterious stranger wearing a black coat and was wearing a Stetson on his head. He looked very calm and collective and he had to be about 21 years old and he looked like some sort of drift.

"In that case I have one more question," he said. "Has a pirate, with emerald green eyes come through this area recently?"

' _We didn't know so he showed us the wanted poster and said…_ '

The mysterious man then held out the wanted poster of Hiccup. "Well, if the guy I described does show up…" The two men gulped, thinking that the man had some sort of grudge against this pirate.

"If he does?"

"Deliver this message, I will wait for him at Alabasta for 10 days and no more. Don't forget."

Then he turned around and began to leave.

"Hey, hold on a sec," said one of the villagers. "You didn't tell us your name!"

He then turned around and smiled. "Oh, yes… I forgot about that. The name is Ace gentleman, if you tell this pirate then he'll know who I am."

He then left the village without a trace.

* * *

Dalton folded his arms after hearing the end of the tale.

"So, he'll be in Alabasta for 10 days," he said to himself and then he looked at Gothi, who was looking at Hiccup's wanted poster and saw small smile on her face. "Excuse me, Doctor, but is there something wrong? You look puzzled."

"Tell me something, Dalton. How you ever heard of the Roger D Gold?"

"Roger D Gold?" Dalton blinked. "You mean Gold Roger?"

"I guess, is that Woody goes by now?" She continued to look down at the wanted poster. "From the looks of this, the guy that Chopper left this island and headed out to sea with is no ordinary pirate. The Spirit of D… it still lives. What do you now?"

* * *

Chopper was enjoying himself as they were sailing across the sea, he just stirred off into the horizon wonder.

"The sea seems to go on forever," he said.

"Technically it does, you'll never see something as vast as the ocean and it holds many secrets," Hiccup smiled at him. "It's basically one big adventure every day when you sail across it and no one has bigger adventures than pirates."

"Incredible, been a pirate must be really great."

Then suddenly flying overhead was a giant bird.

"What is that thing?" Chopper stared.

"I don't know, but it's certainly a big bird," said Hiccup.

Then suddenly it turned around and headed straight towards them.

"Why is it coming this way?" Fishlegs panicked.

"I'm on it," said Hiccup as he transformed it is hybrid form.

He then flew strictly towards the bird and Chopper just stared.

"Should we help him?" he asked.

Toothless, Ragnar and Snotlout were busy playing cards and appeared completely oblivious to the giant bird.

"Hiccup, can handle himself," Ragnar assured him.

"Besides, he's the only one of us who can fly," said Toothless as he picked up a card.

"Besides I'm winning the pot," said Snotlout.

Astrid then appeared behind and grabbed his arm, she then pulled out several cards beneath his sleeve. "Maybe that's because you're cheating."

Seconds later landing on the deck was Hiccup and the giant bird. Apparently Hiccup had dealt a devastating punch that killed the thing almost instantly.

"That's one big bird," said Ragnar looking up.

"Suppose this means we can have some decent meals now," said Toothless.

"Can we even eat it?" Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup then looked at Chopper, who was just standing there in silence. "Chopper, is something wrong?"

"Well… it's just pirates are really… you guys really are, really incredible!" he beamed.

Hiccup smiled and then turned to Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, how long until we reach Alabasta?"

"Very soon," Fishlegs answered.

"Which means there's no time to joke around," said Astrid strictly.

Hiccup smiled at them. "You heard the lady, let's get to work."

"So what is Alabasta then?" Chopper asked.

"It's the country where Vivi's father rules," Astrid explained.

"Except that there's this guy named Viggo, who is trying to take over the country right now," Fishlegs added.

"And Viggo is one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea," said Ragnar.

"Who are those guys?" Chopper asked.

"They're pirates that are given authority by the World Government," Astrid explained.

Chopper's eyes widened. "The Government actually supports pirates?"

"Yeah, pretty weird, huh?" said Ruffnut.

"I guess to be the pirate you have to think like a pirate and no one can do better than that than a pirate," said Tuffnut.

"And all of the Seven Warlords are incredibly powerful," said Fishlegs. "Basically they have become privateers and they wipe out other pirates. In exchange for these services the Government looks the other way on most of their activities, but there is a limit of how much they going to overlook."

"Well, back home is considered a hero back home," said Vivi. "He does help get rid of the pirates who attack Alabasta. However, his good deeds only appear good on the surface, he is an evil man. In truth he is manipulating the citizens of Alabasta to bring about a civil war so he can take over the country. No one has realised what Viggo is doing yet. Not the people. Not even my father."

"But I still don't understand how a pirate hopes to rule a country?" said Snotlout scratching the back of his head. "I mean, why would the government allow such a thing?"

"It's not unknown for pirates to take territorial," said Hiccup. "My father has got quite a lot of territorial which is under his protection. Beside you remember Arlong, he practically ruled Astrid's island and the Government looks the other way. Besides, Viggo wouldn't be the warlord to become a king over country."

"Come again?" Fishlegs blinked.

"About eight years ago, another Warlord, named Johann, stopped the King Strider of Dressrosa when he taxed the people heavily and stopped him and his men from running rampant across the country. The people were so grateful that they named him their new king and it was approved by the Government."

"I read about that," said Vivi. "Strange thing King Strider was actually quite good to his people before he went mad. It makes you wonder if Johann had a hand in it or something."

"If he did he knew how to cover his tracks well," said Hiccup. "As far as I'm aware there hasn't been any proof of any under the table actions. He appears to be squeaky clean which I find suspicious in itself, because I heard rumours that Johann is deep within the black market."

"Might I suggest that we focus on the topic at hand," Ragnar suggested. "We need to think of a way to take down Viggo and expose him to everyone who you truly years."

"The first thing we need to do is to avert the civil war in Alabasta and get Baroque Works out of the picture," said Vivi.

"'Baroque works?'" Chopper blinked.

"That's right, you don't know anything about them either," said Fishlegs. "To be honest I still don't understand what's going on within myself. They have a very complicated system of agents, bosses and partners."

"The system is actually pretty simple," said Vivi. "First at the very top of the organisation is the boss, Viggo. He's known as Mr 0. There are a total of 12 agents and one animal that receive orders from the boss directly, for the most part these 12 male agents operate as part of a pair with a female agent. Mr 1 is partnered with Miss Double Finger. Mr 2 doesn't actually have a female partner."

"Mr 3 is the candle man we ran into at Little Garden, right?" said Toothless.

Vivi nodded. "That's right, and his partner is the painter, Miss Golden Week."

"Oh, yeah, that little girl," Astrid nodded.

"Mr 4 is next in line and he is partnered up with Miss Merry Christmas. I don't know much more about those two though."

"Then there's that's snot guy," said Tuffnut.

"Mr 5," Hiccup nodded.

"'Snot?'" Chopper blinked.

"Yeah, his not as explosive."

"Mr 5's entire body can be used as a weapon," Vivi explained.

"His partner Miss Valentine has the Kilo-Kilo Fruit power," said Astrid.

"That is the woman who can change her weight whenever she wants," said Toothless.

"The agents with codenames from Mr 1 to Mr 5 are known as officer agents," Vivi explained. "They each possess a Devil Fruit powers and they are only sent to the most important missions. Agents Mr 6 to Mr 13 have the job of fundraising, they make money for the organisation by heading up the employees at the entrance to the Grand Line."

"But what about that weird otter and vulture I ran into?" Ragnar asked.

"That's Mr 13 and Miss Friday. They are the agencies Punishment Squad," Vivi explained. "They punish any agent who fails to complete a mission. And there are more, under the officer agents are 200 men called Billions and there are another 1800 men under the frontier agents that are known as Millions. Together they make up the secret crime syndicate Baroque Works."

Snotlout began counting on his fingers. "Let's see you 200 plus 1800 equals… uh…"

"There are 2000 of them?" Chopper stared.

"2000!" Snotlout cried.

"Relax, in case you forgot they all think that we are dead," Hiccup reminded. "Besides I very much doubt that any of them no identities, I get the feeling that this is on a need-to-know basis."

"He's right," Vivi nodded. "But still we should be cautious, the moment they find out that we're alive there will do anything to stop us."

"So if Baroque Works so objective is to conquer Alabasta then I can guess what that must mean," said Toothless.

Ragnar nodded. "The rest of the officer agents, as Vivi called them and their subordinates, are probably—"

"On their way to Alabasta as we speak," Astrid finished.

"Yeah," Vivi nodded gravely.

"Then we need to come up with a strategy," said Hiccup as he looked at everyone present. "Were about to head into the lions den gang and I am under no delusions that they'll figure out that were alive and well and on their doorstep soon. That means we need to think of a way to stop this Civil War before it happens."

* * *

Meanwhile on Little Garden, Mr 2 had finally reached his destination, but he had found no trace of Mr 3 on the island and failed to ran into him on the journey. He immediately began taking out his frustration on his men taking them one by one.

"I'm sorry, Mr 2. Mr Alva, sir."

"Will you idiots quit playing around," he snapped. "Dammit, are you completely clueless. Do you have any idea who I am? I am Alva, a Baroque Works officer agent, I strike fear in the heart of anyone that sees me." He then pointed towards his navigator. "Hey, you, navigator. Tell me something."

"Yes, sir," so the navigator standing to attention.

"Does that little P brain of yours remember what the bosses exact orders were?" Mr 2 questioned.

"Yes, Mr 2. The orders were to kill Mr 3 on his way along the direct route between Little Garden and Alabasta."

"Okay then… then maybe you're not entirely useless, now are you?" He then immediately grabbed his base and slammed him against a tree trunk. "Taking a direct route means you travel in a straight line, doesn't it navigator? That's why we went straight from Alabasta to Little Garden, isn't that right? But something seems to have gone wrong with the plan, hasn't it, navigator? We reach Little Garden without so much seeing Mr 3 while on our way here. Now to me that seems to indicate that you falls missed Mr 3 ship entirely!"

"No sir," said the navigator choking. "That can't be true."

"It almost sounds as if you're questioning my intelligence," Mr 2 glared.

"Not at all, sir."

"Be quiet you," he said and released him and then turned to his men. "All we have to do is kill the pathetic Mr 3, it should be an easy mission and one we have no excuse to fail. We must complete the mission soon, if we don't then Mr 1 and his partner will be sent out to make sure that _I_ end up dead. Clear enough for you!"

He then immediately turned his back on his men. "Now you don't want to answer to me then you had better get to work. Look for that Mr 3."

Moments later they were on the ship and were speeding away from the island as quickly as they could.

"I want this ship going as fast as it can you imbeciles!" Mr 2 barked. "We're heading for Alabasta immediately!"

"Yes, sir, Mr 2! Mr Alva, sir!" his crew yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile at Alabasta, Viggo had just received a report from Miss All Sunday.

"What's this? Pirates are attacking towns inside the kingdom?" said Viggo. "Don't they know that this country is protected by Viggo?"

"Who can tell what their thinking?" Miss All Sunday shrugged. "A country where riots are constantly brewing may be considered an easy target." She then watched as he walked off. "You'll go?"

"Naturally, I do have a public duty to uphold."

"How very kind of you, sir."

Viggo smiled. "Yes, I'm a kind man. We Warlords are charged with protecting the public from pirate threats. We are heroes to these people after all."


	31. Face Off

Pirates were completely terrorising a seacoast town in Alabasta and stealing anything that wasn't nailed to the floor. The Royal Army was already making its way to the town, but there was no way they could reach it in time.

However, Viggo had already arrived and was looking down at the pirates on the top of the building. The townspeople were in utter despair, but then when they saw Viggo they saw a glimmer of hope.

"It's Viggo," said a young woman with tears in her eyes. "Viggo, he's here!"

"He's here to save us," said an old man.

The pirates stopped what they were doing and that's when they first saw Viggo looking down at them.

"Viggo," said the Pirate Captain. "One of the Seven Warlords?"

"Calm down, ignorant peasants," said Viggo looking down at them. "I only came to your pathetic little town for that pirates head."

However the townspeople didn't really care about his reasons for showing up so long as he took down the pirates.

"He's so brave."

"And modest, he comes and saves us but he won't take the credit for it. Three cheers for Viggo!"

The people kept on calling him ridiculous names like the Guardian Angel of Alabasta or the King of the Desert.

Viggo shook his head. "You peasants can call me whatever you want, but you…" He turned towards the pirates. "…you pirate should have stayed out of this country. Now you're going to pay."

The pirates didn't look intimidating the slightest.

"Hey, hey, I think you're underestimating us a bit."

"What? You're going to take us _all_ on? There's a lot of us only one of you!"

The Pirate Captain nodded. "That's right! And you're just the Government's little dog! Who do you think you are acting like a hero?"

Viggo then drew his sword and pointed it down at the pirates. "Any of those who wish to live, lie down now."

The pirates in take his threats seriously, which they would soon discover was a terrible mistake.

"What an idiot! Perfect for target practice," the pirate captain smiled as Viggo jumped off the building. "Get this guy and every last Gil in this town is ours!"

The pirates cheered and the moment Viggo touched the ground the immediately impaled him with their blades. At first they believe that they had successfully taken down Viggo, but they were wrong.

"Nothing but a pathetic puppet!" the pirate captain laughed.

However, they found themselves unable to move their blades and what was more no blood was pouring out of the wounds. Viggo just stood there, being impaled by the blade had faced him in the slightest.

Viggo then raised his sword into the air and sandstone began to appear above them. A tornado of sand then began to consume the pirates so fast that it felt as if sandpaper was rubbing against their skin.

About a minute later the storm died down and all the pirates looked as if they had been drained of all the moisture in their bodies.

"I'm a puppet, huh?" he said looking at there remains. "I don't think so, idiot pirate."

He then began taking what loot they had and left the town and the townspeople immensely grateful. Though they were bit shocked that he was leaving so suddenly, but they cheered for him nonetheless.

The Royal Army had finally arrived at the town, but they appeared far too late to do anything.

"Looks like he beat us here again," said Anubis.

* * *

Once they were able to secure the town they returned back to the Palace to inform the King Cobra of what had transpired.

"Seems as if he's always one step ahead," he said after listening to their report.

"By the time we arrived the pirates had already been taking care of," said Anubis.

"I see," said his Majesty. "Well, so long as the citizens are safe I suppose there's no need to worry. Viggo has been a great help."

* * *

Meanwhile unaware of the events of Alabasta, Hiccup and the others were still sailing to that same country.

"There's no mistaking it," said Fishlegs as he looked at the Eternal Pose and the maps. "I hope you're ready, we've almost made it to Alabasta."

Vivi smiled and began to think about home. ' _Father, I'll be there soon._ '

"Don't you to lie to me," said Ragnar's voice.

Everyone turned and found Ragnar looking at the twins.

"Tell me what you know right now," he said at the twins firmly. "I want you to tell me the truth right now."

"We have no idea what you mean," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, what are we done wrong this time?" Ruffnut asked.

"Then let me ask you this question, how did enough food for 11 people, which I carefully divided so that it could last long enough for us to reach Alabasta, suddenly go missing in the middle of the night?"

The twins looked at one another and try to pull off an innocent look, but they failed completely.

"There's no point lying to me," said Ragnar folding his arms. "The two of you have a terrible poker face. Not to mention you seem to have something around your mouths."

"We forgot about the crumbs!" Ruffnut panicked.

"And the sauce!" said Tuffnut cried.

It only took them a few moments to realise that Ragnar had tricked the two of them.

"I knew it was you two," Ragnar growled. He then looked up at Hiccup. "Hiccup, we need a better means of protecting our food, I would suggest that we begin buying locks for pantry and fridge."

Hiccup sighed. "We'll see what we can do when we get to Alabasta. Especially considering that our fishing team have failed to capture anything."

Snotlout, Chopper and Karoo was sitting at the side of the ship with fishing rods trying to capture some fish but dinner.

"Hey, don't blame us," said Snotlout.

"The fish just don't seem to be biting," said Chopper.

Hiccup sighed and rubbed his forehead. "We're definitely going to need to buy locks."

* * *

A few hours later, the twins had joined Snotlout with fishing and now everyone was starting to get a bit hungry.

"I'm so hungry," said Ruffnut.

"And the fish aren't biting at all," said Tuffnut.

"Well if you muttonheads hadn't eaten all our bait, we wouldn't be in this mess," Snotlout snapped.

"Hey, you ate some too!" Tuffnut pointed out.

"Yeah, we saw you when you for we weren't looking," Ruffnut nodded.

"I only ate a little bit, just what was stuck to the lid," said Snotlout.

Vivi then joined them. "Hey, guys. How's it going? Catch anything yet?"

She then noticed that they were using Karoo as bait, they had tied him to the end of their fishing rods and lowered him off the side. Unsurprisingly he was a bit frantic trying to free himself from their lines.

"Giving we can catch a shark?" Tuffnut asked.

"I really want to capture a sea king," said Ruffnut.

Vivi glares all three of them. "Stop fishing with my duck!"

She then stopped when she saw something in the distance. "What's that?"

They turned and found what appeared to be a massive cloud of green steam in the horizon.

"What is that stuff?" Snotlout blinked.

"You guys wait here, I'll go get Fishlegs," she said and immediately dashed towards the cabin.

Seconds later she entered the cabin and looked at Fishlegs, who was busy drawing a sea chart.

"Fishlegs, there's something wrong, come quickly," she said.

Everyone immediately made their way outside and saw the giant green steam cloud. Fishlegs din look deeply concerned upon seen it.

"It's nothing to worry about, it's just a little steam," he said.

"You're saying that steam is coming out of the ocean?" Vivi blinked.

"Yep, a hotspot, that's all."

Snotlout frowned. "What's a hotspot?"

"An area of the sea where magma is made," Fishlegs explained. "Below this team over there is an undersea volcano."

"There are volcanoes underneath the sea?" Chopper blinked.

"That's right," Fishlegs nodded. "In fact the actually more volcanoes under the sea than there are on dry land. There will be a brand-new island over there thanks the volcano, but the process will take tens of thousands of years."

Ragnar then looked at Snotlout and the twins. "Have you been able to catch anything yet?"

"Not a bite," said Snotlout.

Hiccup looked at Ragnar. "Are you sure that you can't cook anything?"

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything," said Ragnar as he made his way to the storage area below the ship.

It was at that moment they entered the steam cloud and immediately began choking and the smell was terrible.

"Yuck, it smells like sulphur," said Snotlout.

"That's because it is," said Hiccup.

"I can't see a thing," said Astrid from the crow's nest.

"Just bear with it," said Fishlegs. "We should be out of the steam soon."

* * *

Unbeknownst to them Mr 2's ship which was like a paddle steamer was heading towards the same cloud.

"Excuse me, Mr 2," said the navigator.

"What is it now?" Mr 2 snapped.

"There's a whole bunch of smoke at 12 o'clock."

"I'm not afraid of some smoke, keep going. No matter what we've got to take care of Mr 3 or else the next target is going to be me."

"Yes, sir, we're going in."

They then entered the smoke cloud immediately Mr 2 regretted entering it.

"What is this?" he asked.

"I have no idea."

They all began choking, but a few seconds later they exited out of the smoke no worse for wear.

"We made it through," said the navigator.

However, they then noticed that Mr 2 had completely vanished into thin air.

"Mr 2 has completely disappeared?"

"Search the cabins!"

"We can't find him!"

"This is bad!"

"Mr 2 where you go?"

* * *

Mr 2 had somehow grabbed hold of Karoo when the _Going Tiger_ past his ship. Hiccup had then exited from the smoke and saw him clutching Karoo and were completely bewildered.

"No, really," said Mr 2. "This is getting out of hand, one of these days I really need to stop jumping on every random duck I see."

Snotlout and the twins looked at one another.

"What is that?" Snotlout asked.

Mr 2 then lost his grip and fell into the ocean and since he could not swim he began thrashing around in a panic.

"You have to help me!" he pleaded as he tried to stay aloft. "Please! Get me out of here please! I can't swim!"

* * *

Astrid wasted no time in diving into the sea and rescuing Mr 2, but of course none of the new of his true identity at the time and he had no knowledge of them.

"I thought that I was going to die therefore a minute," he panted. "Thank you. I never would have imagined that my life would be saved by a bunch of strangers. Thanks again, I'll never forget your kindness though can I trouble you for some warm soup and some chicken noodle we do."

"I'm afraid were little short on supplies," said Hiccup regretfully.

Mr 2 then looked up at Vivi, who was looking at him curiously. "Hey, your real cutie aren't you."

He then blew her a kiss and Vivi cringed slightly. "So weird."

"If you can't swim, I can only assume that you have Devil Fruit powers," Hiccup assumed.

"That's right," Mr 2 nodded.

"What kind of fruit?" Snotlout asked curiously.

"Well, let's see," said Mr 2 as he rose to his feet. "Since I can't go anywhere until my ship picked me up there's no harm in a little fun. For saving my life I will show you." He then raised his hands. "Now get ready, this is my power."

He then suddenly slammed his palm into Snotlout and sent him flying across the ship. Toothless then immediately drew his swords and Astrid got her axe at the ready.

"Wait, wait, hold on a second," said Mr 2 in Snotlout's voice. "This is all just for a little fun remember. Now you to just relax."

Much to everyone's amazement, Mr 2 now looked exactly like Snotlout, if they hadn't been wearing different clothes there would be no way to tell them apart.

"That's me," Snotlout stared as he picked himself up.

"And if I touch my face with my left hand," said Mr 2 as he tapped himself and he immediately reverted back to his true face. "I'm back to normal. Now that is the power of the Clone-Clone Devil Fruit, you see."

"Amazing," Fishlegs stared.

"Body and the voice matched perfectly," said Astrid stunned.

Mr 2 then began tapping all them with his right hand. "But to be honest I didn't really have to slap you around like that earlier. Okay, now watch." He then touched himself with his right hand and transformed into Tuffnut.

"I can become…" He then touched himself with his right hand and became Ruffnut. "…anyone I please." He touched himself yet again and became Fishlegs. "All I have to do…" He then transformed into Toothless. "…is touch my right hand to become you." He then touched himself once again and became Chopper. "As you can see I can mimic anyone." He then transformed into Hiccup. "That's not all…" He then transformed into Astrid. "…bodies too."

He then revealed his bare chest to Snotlout and the twins and that earned him a punch from Astrid.

"Do that again and I'll break your arm," she warned him.

"You okay?" Tuffnut asked.

"He's lucky that Astrid restrained herself," said Ruffnut.

"I'm sorry," said Mr 2 as he picked himself up. "But I shouldn't demonstrate my power anymore."

But Snotlout, the twins and Chopper kept on cheering him to do more.

"Well, if you insist I can show a little more," he said and began doing a pirouette.

"Practically caved in didn't he," said Astrid.

"Well, in that case I have something just as incredible," Mr 2 as he spun around. "I am equipped with a memory feature!"

He then began touching his face with his right hand and transformed into a whole variety of people including King Cobra. Upon seen her father's face, Vivi's eyes widened in shock and she slowly began to deduce the man's identity.

"This is just boring," said Toothless.

"At least is a good distraction," Hiccup shrugged.

"Well, did everyone enjoy my very special secret talent?" Mr 2 smiled. "It's quite impressive, but I almost never show it off."

Snotlout, Chopper and the twins cheered and they soon began dancing with him.

"Get excited about every little thing," said Fishlegs.

That's when they noticed Mr 2's ship sailing towards them as a very high speed. Upon seen it, Mr 2 jams and landed on the railings and he looked a bit disappointed.

"It's time to say goodbye already?" he said sadly. "What a shame."

"No, you can't leave," Snotlout pleaded. "Please don't go."

"Try not to be sad," said Mr 2. "Journeys must always include farewells and yet I will never forget you or today. It's been brief, but true friendship isn't determined by time." When his ship appeared alongside their own he immediately jumped aboard. "Don't cry friends!"

"Goodbye!" Ruffnut cried.

"Safe travels!" Tuffnut yelled.

Mr 2 then turned to his crew. "Now let's be going."

"Yes, sir, Mr 2, Mr Alva, sir!" the navigator saluted.

They then sailed away with their paddle steamer ship and Hiccup and the others just stared in horror.

"Mr 2!" Fishlegs gasped.

"That guy is Mr 2," said Vivi shocked.

Hiccup looked up at her. "You mean you didn't recognise him?"

"I've never met Mr 2 or Mr 1 or his partner," said Vivi regretfully. "I don't know much about any of them or what their powers may be. Though I have heard rumours about them all, I have heard about Mr 2. Apparently he's a very tall ballerina and talks like a woman and he always wears a swan coat."

"And you didn't know?" Toothless blinked.

Hiccup could tell that something else was wrong with Vivi. "There something else, isn't there?"

"I saw something in his memories, in the faces that he showed us," said Vivi. "One of those faces… belong to my father. Cobra Nefertiti, my father the King of Alabasta."

"That's not good," said Toothless. "If he can mimic the face of a king that easily, Mr 2 has the potential of causing a lot of trouble."

"Looks like we really let really bad guy get away today, huh?" said Snotlout.

"So that dies our enemy?" Chopper asked.

"Seems so and having him on the other side is not a good thing," said Astrid with a troubled look. "If Mr 2 realises that we are the ones that the Baroque Works is after then he can use the memories he got earlier to transform to any one of us. We won't even be able to trust our own friends."

Hiccup smiled. "Actually there may be a silver lining in all this."

"What you mean?" Astrid frowned.

"Because now we can prepare and we can beat him at his own game."

* * *

Back on his ship, Mr 2 was looking quite happy much of the confusion of many of his men.

"You sure seem to be in a particularly good mood for some reason, Mr 2," said his navigator.

"It just so happens that I made some new friends today," he smiled.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were still sailing, but then the ship shook violently some strange reason. Then emerging out of the water was a large fish the size of a dreadnought which resembled a cat.

"That thing is huge," Hiccup stared.

"A Seacat," Vivi gasped.

Toothless then immediately drew out his swords. "Finally something we can eat."

Fishlegs pulled out the eternal pose. "We seem to be on the right track. If we can only get there alive that would be great."

The Seacat was backing away when it's all the hungry looks on the good number of its crew.

Ragnar rushed out of the cab and once he heard the commotion. "Don't let it get away."

Unfortunately, before anyone could make a move Vivi struck them in the back of the head with a broom and the Seacat dived back into the ocean and swam away.

"Why did you do that for?" Snotlout grumbled rubbing the back of his head.

"I hope you have a good reason to deny us food," said Ragnar.

"Because you can't eat a Seacat," Vivi explained. "I just can't let you. Seacat's are secret animals in Alabasta."

"You could have told us that earlier," Toothless moaned.

"There's more animals in the ocean than I thought," said Chopper.

"Well, according to Fishlegs we should be close to Alabasta," said Hiccup as he approached everyone. "Once there we can restock on food and feed our bellies at the same time."

"Vivi, the wind and weather seem to be stabilising," Fishlegs called.

Vivi nodded. "Huh-uh, we're entering the climate area of Alabasta Island. Seen a Seacat out of the water is proof as well."

"And those things you can see behind us as well are all the proof that I need they we're getting close," said Toothless.

Everyone followed his gaze and that when they saw tons of ships behind them and all of them were bearing the insignia of Baroque Works.

"That's certainly a lot of ships," Hiccup agreed.

"And all find the Baroque Works symbols on their masts," said Ragnar looking through his binoculars.

"It looks as if all the Baroque Works' employees have started are gathering," said Vivi. "I'm guessing these are the billions, there the subordinates under the officer agents."

"Which means there are at least 200 enemy is waiting for us," Astrid concluded.

Vivi nodded. "The best that Baroque Works has to offer, the elite of the underlings. This group will surely be a lot better than the bounty hunters at Whiskey Peak."

"I say that we go down there and beat them up," said Snotlout cracking his fists.

"I'm right behind you," said Ruffnut.

"And I'm right behind her," said Tuffnut.

"They're not worth it," said Toothless.

"He's right," Ragnar agreed. "We need to keep our eyes on the prize or we might lose this altogether. After all 11 against 200 aren't very good odds."

* * *

They soon all gathered on the deck and began tying bandages around their arms, they had also informed Ragnar their encounter with Mr 2.

"Just make sure that tie them tight," said Hiccup. "We can't let anyone be fooled by the enemies' disguises."

"What a good plan," said Vivi as she helped tie Astrid bandage.

"We'll always know who our friends are, just look for the bandage on their arm," Astrid smiled.

"So this Clone-Clone Fruit guy, so is he that similar when he turned into someone else?" Ragnar asked.

Fishlegs nodded. "You've got no idea, it's the same not just similar. It was crazy, you should have seen it Ragnar. He changed into every one of us including Astrid and Chopper."

Ragnar frowned. "Sounds like I made the right choice going down below to search for food."

"At least we know that someone with his powers is among the enemy," said Toothless. "So we really need to be careful and on our guard at all times."

"So what should I do to help against this guy?" Chopper asked.

"Just do whatever you can do, you can't be expected to do anything more, Chopper," said Fishlegs.

"I got it," Chopper nodded.

Then coming into view was a very large island.

"I can see the island now," said Hiccup getting to his feet.

"Let's stop at the town called Naahun," said Vivi. "We have to hide the ship."

Hiccup looked at everyone. "All right, no matter what happens on that island, remember this thing on our arms is the sign of our friendship." Hiccup then placed his arm forward and everyone did the same creating a circle. "Now let's land and help Vivi."

Vivi looked at her bandage and then turned to look at her homeland and smiled.


	32. Off to the Desert Kingdom

Astrid approached Vivi as they got closer to the town of Naahun.

"Well, we're finally here," said Astrid. "I would ask if you are relieved, but I guess it's too early to know. Do you have any plans on how to deal with the rebellion?"

"Yes, I do have a plan," Vivi nodded, that she then frowned. "But I don't really know for sure how well it's going to work." She then turned and looked back at the island. ' _Please, just hang in there just a little longer._ '

Soon Hiccup and the others reach the outskirts of the town, not wanting to draw attention to themselves by stopping at the port.

"So this is an Alabasta," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup then approached everyone. "Okay, listen up. Remember we need to keep a low profile."

"You do realise the ones that need to hear that warning the most have already abandoned ship," Toothless pointed out.

Hiccup turned and then saw the twins were dashing off towards the town.

"Da, da, da, we're dead," Hiccup groaned.

"Can't those to just sit still for two seconds?" Snotlout grumbled.

"What now?" Vivi asked.

"They'll be easy to find, just look for the area with the most commotion," said Ragnar as he jumped off the ship.

"He's got a point," said Fishlegs.

Astrid then looked at Hiccup. "I don't think we have to worry about them, it's you I'm concerned about. Don't forget, you have a bounty on your head and we are in a big country."

"We can handle ourselves, but right now we need to go out there and look for some food," said Toothless as he climbed down the ladder.

"I should warn you that me and Karoo can't go with you," said Vivi everyone looked at her.

"What's wrong, don't feel up for it?" Snotlout asked.

"We'd both be way too recognisable here," she pointed out.

"Makes sense," said Toothless.

"I'm sure we can handle your shopping," said Ragnar.

Karoo then immediately squawked.

"What's wrong Karoo?" Vivi asked.

Karoo then pointed his wing towards the ship and Vivi recognised it immediately.

"Mr 3's ship," she gasped.

"I thought we took care of that creep for good already," Snotlout growled.

"I'm certain it's him. That ship couldn't even run without Mr 3's Wax-Wax Fruit powers."

"Seems as if our chances of trouble have increased," said Ragnar.

"No kidding, because he's seen most of our faces," said Toothless.

Snotlout smiled. "I've got a plan."

* * *

His plan involved them walking around with a blanket over their heads making them look like some strange animal. The only ones who didn't need to do this was Ragnar and Chopper, who was walking around in his animal form.

"There's no telling where he is so we have to move with outstanding out," said Snotlout.

"And this is your idea of not standing out?" Hiccup hissed.

* * *

Eventually they reached the ruins of a house and were able to remove the blanket.

"Looks like my ingenious disguise was like a charm," Snotlout smiled.

"Really, because I got the impression that we got more stares from people then we would have buy just simply walking down the street," said Astrid folding her arms.

Ragnar looked at Vivi. "You should be safe from prying eyes for while, Vivi." However she just stood there as if in some sort of daze. "Is something the matter?"

Vivi shot up immediately. "Yes, sorry. What were you saying, Ragnar?"

"What is it, Vivi?" Ragnar asked knowing that something was troubling her. "Is something wrong?"

"Sorry for that," said Vivi apologetically. "But I'm just really relieved now. If nothing else from what I've seen so far I know at least this town is doing all right. I can't exactly start resting easy, but it's a good sign."

"It does seem a really peaceful town," Hiccup noted.

Astrid looked at Vivi. "Vivi, you mention that you had a plan on stopping the rebel army didn't you?" Vivi nodded. "So what are you going to do? And what do we need to do to help? I mean if you really want to stop this thing before it starts, better to act quickly."

"Well, I agree with that," she nodded. "But the only agreement I made was to bring you here to Alabasta."

Hiccup sighed. "Not this again. Vivi, we're in way too deep for you to have second thoughts now. We might be in the clear, but sooner or later Viggo is going to become aware that we're still alive. Besides, with taking you this far there's no way were going to leave you now."

"He's right, Vivi," Fishlegs nodded. "You are practically one of us now."

"And he's right about them wanting to kill us to," Ragnar added. "Well, everyone except for me."

Vivi looked at them. "Yes, but—"

"It's settled then," said Ragnar.

"Thank you," Vivi smiled.

"Now what is your plan?" Hiccup asked.

"A little north-west from the city that we're in now is an oasis called Uba. That is where the rebel army is based at the moment. I would like to go there first in order to head off the rebellion, but in order to get to Uba we're going to have to cross through the desert first. We're going to need all the necessary supplies to make it, we can find everything we need easily here in this town, but if Mr 3 is out here and somewhere waiting for us…"

"If that guy is the only obstacle we should have a problem," Ragnar smiled. "He's never seen my face before."

"That's right, you haven't run into many Baroque Works agents so far," Hiccup nodded.

"There's someone else too," Toothless added looking down at Chopper.

"That's right, Chopper," Astrid nodded.

Ragnar looked down at Chopper. "That'll be perfect. We're going to have a lot to carry. Is that all right?"

"Yeah, I got it," Chopper nodded.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Fishlegs asked looking down at him.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Chopper assured him. "I want to do whatever I can to help out." He then transformed into his animal form. "I should be able to blend in like this, shouldn't I?"

"Well, it might be bit unusual to see a reindeer in the desert, but not as suspicious as your other forms," Hiccup agreed.

"I really appreciate your help," said Vivi gratefully.

"Just leave it to us," said Ragnar.

Vivi then handed him a list. "I made a list of everything we need. Oh, and we'll need some clothes too."

Ragnar frowned. "Huh?"

"Normal clothes so we won't stand out," Vivi explained.

"We do stick out like sore thumbs like this," Hiccup agreed. "Just keep an eye out for the twins."

"I wonder what happened to those two muttonheads?" Snotlout pondered as Ragnar and Chopper made their way into the bizarre.

* * *

The twins found themselves in the desert, they have been too busy excited to fill their bellies that they had noticed that they had ran into the desert.

"Doesn't seem there is any restaurants here," said Ruffnut.

"Told you we should took the right turn at that cactus," said Tuffnut.

"Hey, I think I see smoke," Ruffnut pointed.

Tuffnut turned and saw that she was right. "There's smoke there's fire and if there's fire…"

"There might be cooking!" they yelled in unison and immediately ran towards the smoke.

* * *

Meanwhile Ragnar and Chopper were making their way through the bizarre buying the supplies they needed for the long trip through the desert. Ragnar was quite interested in the food that they were actually serving until his time studying the food.

"That's what's great about travelling around, they have all sorts of interesting ingredients to try," said Ragnar looking at Chopper.

Chopper looked up as he smelt something in Ragnar noticed this.

"What's wrong, Chopper?" he asked bending down.

"There is a strange sent mixed in with the food," he said.

"In what way?" Ragnar asked if in the air and he smelt it. "Oh, what you're smelling is perfume."

"Perfume?" Chopper frowned.

"Yeah, that shop over there sells it," said Ragnar pointing at the nearby shop. "Perfume is a fragrance that some women like to wear."

"Well, I certainly don't like that smell at all," he said looking disgusted.

"Unfortunately I'm going have to buy some," said Ragnar rising to his feet. "Vivi wanted some."

"Well, it's getting to be too much. I can't stand the smell anymore," Chopper groaned.

"Then you best day over here wow I go shopping for some perfume, I'll be back before you know it," said Ragnar as he made his way into the perfume shop.

* * *

Unfortunately Chopper was not used to such heat, he had been living in a Winter Island all his life as such he wasn't used to the sheer heat of the sun. He was getting so days that he started to wonder around the town, forgetting about Ragnar completely.

' _This is good_ ,' he said to himself. ' _I think I'm starting to get symptoms of heat stroke. I need to find some place were to cool and shady quickly._ '

He then saw a wagon and with his mind not thinking straight he made his way into the back of it and lay down on the floor.

' _That's nice,_ ' he said blissfully. ' _I'll just take a quick nap until Ragnar gets back. That'll be okay I'm sure. It'll be fine._ '

Unfortunately someone close the wagon door.

"Is it close," said the drive on the wagon.

"Yeah, it's good," the man who closed the door.

"All right, let's get going."

Once his partner was on the wagon he immediately pulled the reins and the camera which was attached to the wagon began to move and they headed out of the town.

* * *

Ragnar soon returned from the perfume shop along with many of the other shops he had visited for supplies. He looked around for Chopper, but he had completely vanished without a trace.

"Where the heck did my reindeer go?" he frowned.

* * *

The twins had eventually reached to the source of the smoke, but it didn't look like a restaurant. In fact it looked as if it was some sort of small workshop.

"This really doesn't look like a restaurant," said Tuffnut.

"Is anyone here?" Ruffnut yelled.

There was no answer.

"So the fire is going but no one is here," said Tuffnut looking at his sister.

"Maybe they just popped out," Ruffnut shrugged.

"Hey, water!" Tuffnut cried pointing at some barrels close by.

Unfortunately when they turned the tab they discovered that they were completely empty.

"Come on, is a little water too much to ask?" Ruffnut grumbled.

Tuffnut then noticed some bags. "What are those things?"

They opened them up, but all they found was some green powder.

"It's just a bunch of green powder," said Ruffnut.

"Could it be food?" Tuffnut asked.

"It doesn't look very tasty." She then tried a bit of it and spat it out. "That's disgusting."

Tuffnut looked at it. "Maybe it's some kind of poison."

"Then we should get rid of it."

Tuffnut then noticed the furnace. "That'll do."

The two of them then tossed the bags into the furnace closed the door behind it. As the dust burned, the powder was dispersed through the chimney and into the clouds.

The twins then started to make their way back to the town.

"Now is a huge waste of time," said Ruffnut.

"Has got to be a restaurant around this place somewhere," said Tuffnut.

They haven't taken more than 10 steps when suddenly storm clouds formed over their heads.

"What is that?" Tuffnut blinked.

"What makes you think I have an idea?" Ruffnut asked.

Then suddenly rain fell down from the sky.

"It's raining," Ruffnut blinked.

The rain then immediately began pouring down buckets and the twins then waste any time trying to soak up as much of it as they could.

"Looks like our luck is turning," said Tuffnut.

"I would have done anything for a glass of water," said Ruffnut.

Then suddenly the door to the cabin shot open and a man with a sword emerged. He had been hiding inside the moment the twins arrived and had been too afraid of them to do anything.

"What's this?" he cried and then he saw that is bags of green dust were nowhere to be seen. "My bags? Where are they?" He then immediately pointed his sword at the twins and look them with a demanding look. "What did you do with my bags?"

"What's the problem?" Ruffnut frowned.

"Shut up and tell me what you did all that green powder!" he demanded.

"Oh, that that stuff," Tuffnut shrugged. "We burnt it all up."

"You what?" he cried. "My precious Dance Powder. It was my treasure."

"What's the matter with you?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, what are you so sad about?" Tuffnut asked.

The stranger turned on them and immediately swung his sword and they quickly jumped back just in the nick of time.

"You burnt all my powder! Do you have any clue how much that cost me!" he roared furiously.

"No, but why would you want that poison anyway?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, we did you a favour by destroying it," Tuffnut nodded.

Surprisingly this did not comfort the stranger he made the swung his sword rapidly at them.

"That's none of your business! Now shut up and give me my dream back!" he demanded.

"Wait, that stuff was your dream?" Ruffnut asked.

"That's right, that powder was going to help me achieve all my goals. Now you two are going to have to pay me for it!"

"We don't have any money we can give," said Tuffnut.

The stranger swung his sword furiously at them, but after that one swing he practically collapsed. "I came so far. I even built this cabin here."

"Can't you just buy some more?" Tuffnut asked.

"It's not that easy to come by, the World Government outlawed the powder, it is illegal to make it or sell it."

Ruffnut blinked. "Illegal?"

The stranger then covered his mouth realising his mistake too late.

"So that would make you a criminal," said Tuffnut.

"That's right," he said with an evil smile as he reached for his sword. He then jumped into the air and raised his sword. "Now the two of you will die!"

* * *

Meanwhile the wagon that Chopper was writing in had finally reached the oasis of Uba. There there were a lot of desperate -looking people in rags and some of them looked as if they hadn't eaten for long time.

The movement of the wagon had finally awakened Chopper. "Hey, what is this place? What's going on?"

He poked his head out of the front of the wagon and performed a small gasp. That caught the attention the man sitting next to the driver, but when he turned his head he found nothing there. Chopper had reverted quickly into his hybrid form and now he was in a whole lot of trouble.

' _Oh no, who are those guys? And what am I doing here?_ ' he panicked.

Then one of the crates inside the wagon fell revealing a whole lot of rifles.

"Rifles," he cried in a small squeal.

One of the men looked inside the wagon to investigate the noise he heard and Chopper had quickly hid behind a crate and was trying to keep as quiet as possible.

"What's wrong?" the driver asked.

"Thought I heard a voice," he said and turned away. "It's nothing, never mind."

' _Don't know what's happening, but they seem dangerous,_ ' he said to himself. ' _I should probably get out of there quickly._ '

He tried to leave the wagon by the back door but it was locked and to make matters worse it had come to a complete stop. The men had eventually reached their destination which was a small encampment of rebels.

"Well done man, that took a while," said a rebel approaching them.

"Yeah, the weapons dealer raised his prices so we had some negotiating to do."

"It makes sense, if he ever gets discovered he will be in as much trouble as we will."

"Where's Strider?"

"Inside."

The two men then started to make their way to the head tent.

"We picked up some food as well, it's in the back."

"Got it."

The men then went to open the back of the wagon and that's when they found Chopper laying down on the floor boards. He had reverted back to his animal form and was now playing dead.

"What's this all about?"

"They went and bought an entire deer?"

* * *

One of the men soon entered the tent and came face-to-face with the rebel leader, Strider. Strider was a rugged looking man with a scar over his right eye and he looked like the purely stubborn kind that was loyal to his men.

"Strider, we were able to get some weapons, a few at would least," said one of them.

"Well done," said Strider. "I know it was a dangerous job to give you."

"It was fine." He then looked at Strider. "Strider, is something the matter?"

"Just the usual, our country is doomed."

"If it doesn't collapse from the inside, one outside attack will finish us," the man agreed. "Whatever the case right now this peace right now is temporarily. Now that 300,000 of the Royal Army have switched to our ranks, we have enough men, but we're still falling short on weapons to arm them."

Strider nodded and sat up. "And food to feed them. We're all running out of strength to fight. There's no reason to shed any more unnecessary blood here. We need to settle everything from good with our next attack. This country has got to change and it is up to us rebels."

* * *

Meanwhile outside when the men went back to check the wagon they found that Chopper had vanished.

"Hey, wasn't there a deer in the back earlier?"

"Yeah, I you sure someone didn't take it out already?"

"Damn, we can't afford to lose any food right now." He then heard the camel behind him panting. "What is it?" The camel than opened his mouth. "Water? This summon that trough over there, drink that."

The camel smiled and walked off.

"Hey, let's get the rest of this stuff out of here. Give me a hand."

* * *

Chopper was actually riding on the back of the camel and had a blanket over him. They were now wondering out of the town and once they were safely out the camel informed him it was safe to come out.

"So am I safe now?" he asked.

The camel nodded.

"Oh, thank you. That's a relief, but why did you even help me at all?"

The camel merely smiled and said a few words. "'I don't really have a reason, I'm just cool like that I guess,'" Chopper translated and then smiled. "I agree, that's cool."

The camel then dropped Chopper off and started to make his way back to the town.

"Thank you, Mr Camel," Chopper waved. "He may be a little strange, but he sure is really nice. I wonder if I'll see him again. More importantly than that though, I wonder who all those people were." He then shrugged decided not to focus on it. "Well, I guess I make my way back now."

He then began to sniff the air hoping to find the scent belonging to Hiccup and the others. He was unable to smell them, but his disgust he was able to smell the perfume from Naahum.

* * *

Meanwhile the twins had taken care of the strange man that attacked them. The two of them had drawn their swords and block every one of his attacks, and then punched him in the face several times.

"Well, you two are certainly are strong," he said.

"Got that right buddy," said Ruffnut.

"Make sure you tell your friends," Tuffnut smiled.

"Don't worry I will, I'm sorry that I attacked you."

"No need, we did burn up your powder," said Tuffnut dismissively.

"Let's forget about it and I would appreciate if you too would avoid telling anyone about the powder."

"What was that powder anyway?" Ruffnut asked.

"What? You don't know?" he said looking surprised.

"We thought it was food," said Tuffnut.

"Well, it isn't food. It's a very special substance called Dance Powder," he explained.

"And what is Dance Powder?" Ruffnut asked.

"Well, there is another name for it, it's also called Rain Summoning Powder. That is what causes the sudden downpour we just had. Would you like me to explain more?"

"We wouldn't understand," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, out one ear and out the other," Ruffnut nodded.

"I can believe that," he said and they laughed until Ruffnut punched him in the head.

"Don't be so rude," she said.

The man rubbed the back of his head and looked them. "As I was saying, it's very special. It can be used to artificially create rain, right?" The twins nodded, understanding that part at least. "Good, well it works like this…"

Unfortunately was old jib rush to them and they were unable to understand anything he was trying to explain.

"Well, does that all makes sense?" he asked.

"So you're saying that its mystery powder," said Ruffnut.

A man shook his head and clapped mockingly. "Yes, well done that's it exactly."

"Are you being rude to us again, old man?" Tuffnut asked.

"But why would you want to use the powder to make rain in the first place?" Ruffnut asked.

He shook his head. "You don't even know the first thing about this country, do you?"

"Nope, we just landed here by boat," said Tuffnut.

"Well, you see here in Alabasta we were constantly battling drought."

"What you mean?" Tuffnut asked.

"Drought is when there's no water and the land dries up."

"We know that much!" Ruffnut snapped punching him yet again.

"Anyway, our country never gets much rain, but it has become much more scarce recently."

"That sounds bad," said Tuffnut.

"And most of the rain season dried up," he added.

"Can't you just use the mystery powder then?" Ruffnut frowned.

"That's what you would think, but as I told you the World Government has made the Dance Powder illegal. Use of the powder is a crime punishable by execution, the powder is what supposedly started the country's rebellion."

"Really?" said Ruffnut.

He merely shrugged. "I don't know much about that, though."

"So what were you planning to do with the powder?" Tuffnut asked.

"I was going to use it in order to sell water in these hard times thereby making a lot of money."

"That sounds like something that Snotlout would do," said Ruffnut.

"I wouldn't put it past him," said Tuffnut.

The twins promised them and they wouldn't hand him over to the authorities and started to make their way back to Naahun.

* * *

Meanwhile Chopper had managed to find Ragnar and the two of them quickly returned to Hiccup and the others. Immediately all them put on all the new clothes. Astrid and Vivi were now wearing what appeared to be wearing what appeared to be cloaking the dancing girls.

"Could you have gotten something a little less revealing?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, these are the dancing girls," said Vivi blushing slightly.

"The man who saw them to me told me they were the latest fashion, he neglected to tell me what type of fashion they were," said Ragnar apologetically.

"Can you have gotten us something a bit more sporting?" Snotlout grumbled.

Hiccup and the others were wearing what appeared to be pneumatic clothing for travellers on caravans.

"I think these will do just fine," said Hiccup.

"I don't have a problem," said Toothless.

Fishlegs looked at Chopper, who was holding his nose. "Chopper, what's the matter?"

"It's that smell," he groaned.

"Speaking of which, where did you run off to?" Ragnar asked curiously.

"Just somewhere," he groaned.

"Is he not feeling well?" Astrid asked.

"It's just the perfume, his nose is far more sensitive than ours," Ragnar explained.

"I forgot about that," said Vivi looking slightly guilty.

"I'm just glad that we got the equipment we need to cross the desert," said Hiccup.

"Yeah," Vivi agreed.

"So this oasis, you say that it's called Uba, right?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yes, that's correct," Vivi nodded. "But first we'll have to travel through the desert. That trip will most likely be difficult than any of you could even begin to imagine. There's no telling what might happen out there, one wrong step at any moment in a desert land like this one and there's no guarantee that we'll all survive. I'm still feeling a little reluctant about asking you to follow me into such a dangerous place. But more than anything, I want to bring peace back to Alabasta Kingdom so I guess… I guess I don't have any choice but to ask. Help me, please help me bring peace back to my country. Please help."

"Well, you finely said it," said Astrid shaking her head. "It's about time."

"There's no telling what might happen on the sea either, we're used to it," Hiccup assured her.

"It'll just be like any other day," Toothless agreed.

"I can't wait to see the desert," said Chopper.

"Then let's head out to Uba," said Ragnar.

All of them immediately cheered.

"Thanks," said Vivi with tears in her eyes.

"But should we wait for the twins first?" Fishlegs asked.

Everyone then groaned, they had completely forgotten about them.


	33. The Heroes Reunion

Hiccup and the others were all prepared for the journey to Uba, but there were still missing the twins and now they were forced to look for them throughout the entire town. However, unbeknownst to them the stranger man named Ace, who had landed on Drum Island was looking for them as well in the very same town.

He was completely barechested and had a strange-looking tattoo on his back. The attack to looks like a battleaxe and in the very centre of it was a skull wearing a Viking helmet.

"Oh, hello the young traveller," said a merchant holding what appeared to be a golden apple in his hand. "I've never seen you around before, is this your first time here? Would you care to look at this solid gold apple?" He said holding it out, he then leaned in towards him and whispered. "I don't normally do this, but I can usually tell when someone has a concerning eye. This apple is magic, it's from an ancient ruin and with just one bike you can live for 1000 years."

"Thanks, but no thanks," said Ace. "I'm not really all that interested in living for a thousand years, just living today is good enough."

He then walked off much to the merchant's annoyance. His eyes then turned to Snotlout and Chopper, who was in his human form, and the two of them were staring at the golden apple with awe.

"Solid gold, wow," said Chopper.

"And live for a thousand years!" Snotlout cried. "Really? You found it and some ancient ruin no way?"

The merchant smiled at the two suckers before him. "Oh, yes. I sure did, this is a legendary artefact from an ancient land."

"And after one bite we can really live that long?" Chopper asked.

"Of course, I would never lie to a customer." He smiled, knowing that he got them hooked. "You men certainly know treasure so I guess for one time price of only 1000 Gil this apple is yours."

"1000? That's all!" they cried cheerfully.

Astrid then quickly grabbed the helm of the shirt and pulled them back. "I can't believe you two idiots are falling for this."

"No kidding, you shouldn't take his word for it," said Toothless.

He then pulled back some curtains and revealed a man behind the merchant store painting a bunch of apples with golden paint.

"Hopefully, Hiccup, Ragnar and Fishlegs I having better luck in finding the twins then we are," said Astrid dragging the two of them back. In order to increase the chances of finding the twins, it had been agreed that they split up. "Remember the moment we find those two muttonheads, we're out of here. Do you understand?"

"It's a good thing we arranged a meeting spot before separating," said Toothless. He then starred when he saw Ace and looked at him. "Who's that?"

Ace was currently in front of a merchant shop holding out Hiccup's wanted poster to the woman who ran it. "I just have one question, have you seen this guy?"

"His name is Hiccup D Haddock?" she said.

Immediately Astrid and the others looked up upon hearing Hiccup's name.

"He might be in town here somewhere," said Ace. "I've been looking for him for while."

"Well, I've never seen him," said the woman. "If you want to find him then I suggest asking around in that restaurant over there. The owner seems to know everyone passing through."

"Thank you, ma'am," he said and started to make his way over to the restaurant in question. "I was starting to feel bit hungry anyway."

"Who's that?" Chopper asked. "He sure looks like he'll be really strong."

"And why do you think he's looking for Hiccup?" Snotlout asked.

"He could be a bounty hunter," said Astrid.

"He's not, I'm sure of it," said Toothless looking at the attack to on his back. "That tattoo on his back. I used to hunt pirates and there's no way I wouldn't recognise it." However his eyes suddenly fell upon something else. "Oh, no… is that her?"

Toothless had just spotted Stormfly in front of a merchant shop, which was selling swords.

"You've got to be kidding me," she said. "Selling the sword like this for 200,000 Gil is nothing short of stealing. Come on, do you even have a permit to sell these?"

"It's her," Toothless groaned.

He remember the last encounter he had with Stormfly in Loguetown and they had been practically at each other's throats.

"I can't believe it, what is she doing out here?" he groaned.

"You had better never to pull another stunt like that again!" Stormfly snapped at the merchant. "You understand me."

"Toothless, you look like you've seen a ghost," said Astrid.

"You're not far off," said Toothless.

Smoker then appeared and approached her. "Hey, Stormfly."

Stormfly turned and found him standing there carrying three pirates on his shoulder. "Captain Smoker."

"Here," he said dropping them on the ground. "Idiot small time pirates, they made the mistake in thinking they could act like hot shots on my watch. So I was forced to teach them a lesson."

"Your dedication is inspiring," said Stormfly. "Not a single pirate rogue will ever escape with you around."

"If you're done chattering have the Alabasta Royal Army take care of the scum."

She immediately stood to attention. "Yes, sir."

"So far I haven't heard anything about Dragon Conqueror Hiccup and the rest of them having landed on this island, but don't let your guard down. They'll show up, I'm sure of it."

Astrid and the others soon quickly hid in order to avoid the gaze of Smoker and his protégé.

"That's Captain Smoker," Astrid whispered. "He's the Marine that caused us a lot of trouble in Loguetown."

"You mean that he and his Marines followed us all the way here from Loguetown?" Snotlout hissed.

"That seems to be the case," Toothless nodded. "With him and that mystery man, things could start to get pretty ugly here. What's worse decision to split up seems to have backfired, Hiccup and the others don't know what is going on. We need to find the twins and quickly."

* * *

The twins have been wondering back to Naahun for quite a while now and now they were both thirsty and hungry.

"I'm so hungry," Tuffnut moaned.

"I'm so thirsty," Ruffnut moaned back.

"Want to see who'll die first?"

"I'm betting it's going to be me."

"What do you bet?"

"My life, you idiot."

"I don't want your life."

Fortunately this discussion was soon start when they noticed that they were coming into view of Naahun.

"It's the town!"

"Last one who gets to a restaurant pays!" Ruffnut yelled as she took off.

"Hey, get back here!" Tuffnut roared chasing after her.

* * *

Ace meanwhile was a restaurant eating his fill.

"Yeah, I think that all to do it," he said as he picked his teeth with a toothpick. He then looked up at the owner. "Tell me Mister."

"What is it?"

Ace then pulled out Hiccup's wanted poster. "Have you by any chance seen this guy?"

"You got some nerve eating in the middle of a public place like this," said a voice behind him. "Even for Division Commander of the Hairy Hooligans Pirates. Hello, Ace D Silver."

The owner's eyes widened in shock. "No way, not the Hairy Hooligans Pirates."

"I knew that I've seen that mark on his back before."

"You mean he's one of the Hairy Hooligans Pirates?"

"It's the mark of the Hairy Hooligans Pirates, but what is he doing here?"

Smoker narrowed his eyes. "I'm curious what is such a big shot pirate doing in this country?"

Ace plays down his cup and looked at him. "I'm looking for someone, my little brother."

* * *

Hiccup, Ragnar and Fishlegs were still trying to look for the twins though they weren't having much luck.

"You would have thought we would have found them by now," said Fishlegs.

"Knowing those two I wouldn't be surprised that they made their way into the desert," said Ragnar.

"Just keep looking, the sooner we find them the sooner we can leave," said Hiccup.

Then suddenly the twins ran right past them and headed towards the restaurant where Ace was located.

"Food! Glorious food!" Ruffnut cried.

"No way I'm going to pay!" Tuffnut yelled.

Fishlegs blinked. "Wasn't that?"

Hiccup looked at the two of them. "You two get back to Vivi, I'll get those two."

* * *

In the restaurant, there was a bit of a face down between Ace and Smoker in the entire restaurant was quiet.

"So, what do you want from me now Captain?" Ace asked.

"I would just like you to come with me quietly," said Smoker.

"No thanks, I think I'll pass."

"Yeah, figured you would say that." He then sighed. "I'm here in Alabasta trying to hunt down another pirate at the moment. To be honest I have no real interest of capturing you right now."

"Then just look the other way," Ace smiled casually.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he said as his arm turned to smoke. "Not as long as I'm a Marine and you're part of a notorious pirate crew."

"That's not much of a reason, now is it?" said Ace calmly. "How about I give you one?"

Then suddenly completely out of the blue the twins slammed right into Smoker so hard that he was sent flying straight into Ace. Then they went straight through the wall, through several buildings much to everyone's shock.

"What did we hit?" Ruffnut asked.

"Don't know, don't care so long as we get food," said Tuffnut.

Hiccup then suddenly grabbed the two of them by the helm of the shirts. "I can't leave you too alone for one minute, can I?" He then noticed all the holes within the buildings pass the restaurant. "How did you to accomplish that?"

"Accomplish what?" Ruffnut asked.

"We just rammed into something in our way in here," said Tuffnut.

Ace managed to pull himself out of the rubble. "What the hell was that?"

Smoker too was a bit confused when he pulled himself out of the rubble. "What was that?"

Ace started to make his way back towards the restaurant furious. "Who would do something like this?"

Upon seen Ace the owner of the restaurant and his customers immediately scarpered. His eyes lit up when he saw Hiccup grasping hold of the twins, but unfortunately Smoker was behind him and had spotted him to.

"Hey, Hiccup—"

Smoker then slammed Ace's head into the ground and rushed into the restaurant. "Dragon Conqueror!"

Hiccup looked up and saw Smoker. "You're that Marine Captain from Loguetown?"

"I've been looking for you Dragon Conqueror, I thought you'd be here and it seems as if I was correct," he said.

Hiccup remember that he had a hard time fighting Smoker the last time they tangled and he was willing to bet that things wouldn't go any better this time.

"I think we've outstayed are welcome," said Hiccup.

"But we have a need in yet?" Ruffnut moaned.

"Just one bite," Tuffnut pleaded.

"You can either stay hungry or get all the food you wanted prison," said Hiccup looking at the two of them.

"We're going!" said the twins in unison.

Immediately the three of them ran out of the restaurant as quickly as they could and Smoker was close behind.

"Stop you!" he roared.

Ace picked himself up and quickly ran after them as well. "Wait up, Hiccup! It's me!"

Everyone in the restaurant just stood there completely stunned about what had just happened.

"He didn't pay," said the restaurant owner.

* * *

"Why are we running away from this guy?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, can't he punches clocks?" Tuffnut asked.

"The last time I fought with him, he completely overpowered me am just not a good match," said Hiccup. "You to find the others, they should be on the outskirts of the city I'll try lose him."

"Right!" they said and immediately ran off.

"Stormfly!" Smoker yelled when he spotted her at the head.

Stormfly turned. "Yes, sir? Would you like a cool towel? It's quite refreshing, this desert kingdom really is hot."

"Catch that guy! It's Dragon Conqueror!" Smoker roared.

"Yes, sir!" said Stormfly and quickly jumped into action.

She then immediately drew out his sword and swung it towards him, but Hiccup quickly transformed into his hybrid form and took off avoiding the blade. He then flew up towards the rooftops and took off.

Smoker transported to smoking launched himself into the air, following him. "Stormfly! Gather the Marines at once! Search every inch of this place for the rest of his crew!"

"Right!" Stormfly nodded and turned towards the Marines. "Come on!"

The townsfolk just stared at what was going on.

"They must have Devil Fruit powers."

"No way."

Stormfly was eager to find one individual above all others among Hiccup's crew. ' _The Dragon Rider crew is here. That must mean… Toothless is in the city somewhere_.'

Hiccup was still flying as hard as he can with Smoker on his heels.

" _White Snake!_ " Smoker roared thrusting his hand forward which turn to smoking extended. "Why did you come to this island, Dragon Conqueror? What are you after?"

"I just came here after Viggo and I don't really have time for you," said Hiccup.

Smoker looked up. ' _Viggo?_ ' He then narrowed his eyes at Hiccup. "Tell me, how are you and Viggo connected?"

Suddenly Hiccup vanished before his eyes. "He's gone. Bastard thinks he can escape."

Hiccup had transformed into his human form in order to slip down the alleyway between the buildings. He then quickly ran on foot through the streets, sadly Smoker spotted him and launched himself towards him.

"Dragon Conqueror!" he roared.

* * *

Meanwhile Ragnar and Fishlegs had joined up with Vivi and Karoo and were now waiting for the others.

"How long could it take Hiccup to get the twins here?" Vivi frowned.

"Believe me those two can be a handful at times," said Ragnar.

"Their back," said Fishlegs.

"This doesn't look good," said Astrid as she looked at the others. "We could be in serious trouble if we don't get out of here soon."

Ragnar frowned. "Trouble? Why is that?"

"Because the Marines are here," said Snotlout.

"Marines?" Vivi stared.

"And now some mystery man," Chopper added.

Astrid then noticed that Hiccup was missing. "Where's Hiccup?"

"Hiccup went to grab the twins, we managed to find them," Ragnar explained. "Though they should've been backed by now, unless they ran into trouble."

"I think that is an extinct possibility," said Toothless as he quickly showed everyone behind the ruins.

"What are you doing?" Snotlout snapped.

They heard shouting close by.

"What was that?" Chopper asked.

"It's the Marines," said Toothless.

"Do you think they found Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked.

"It's an extinct possibility," Toothless nodded.

"But Hiccup knows how to keep a low profile," Astrid frowned.

"He does, but the twins not so much," Toothless pointed out.

"Good point."

"Well, he knows better to come here with Marines chasing after him so we've got nothing to worry about," said Fishlegs.

Sadly the twins were not that smart and they were running towards them as quickly as they could.

"Hey, guys!" Ruffnut yelled.

"We're coming!" Tuffnut yelled.

The Marines stopped and saw the twins and saw that they were running towards at and the others.

"Hey, isn't that Toothless?"

"Yeah, he's a member of the Dragon Riders!"

"After them!"

"Couldn't they have been a bit less suspicious?" Fishlegs groaned.

"What do we do now?" Snotlout asked.

"We've got to get going," said Astrid as they grab the supplies.

"To the ship," said Vivi.

"What about Hiccup?" Ragnar asked.

"He's probably make his way over the once he loses the Marines, but we can't wait," said Toothless.

"Or he could be just behind us," said Fishlegs pointing.

Hiccup was running as quickly as he could towards them and Smoker was hot on his heels.

"You can fall back men," he ordered.

"Captain?" a Marine blinked.

"That pirate is mine to finish!" he snarled.

"I thought lost him," said Hiccup.

Smoker's arm and started to turn to smoke. " _White Blow!_ " His arm then extended towards Hiccup and it looked as if he was about to capture him.

" _Heat Haze!_ " a voice yelled from nowhere.

Suddenly a burst of flames blocks the path of Smoker's attack and everyone stopped, because standing between the two parties was Ace.

"You again," Smoker growled.

"Just give it up," he said with a smile. "While you may have the power to smoke, mine is fire. A fight between the two of us would be pointless. It would probably go on forever."

"All right, looks like the mystery man has Devil Fruit powers," said Toothless.

"Who is this guy anyway? And why is he helping us?" Snotlout asked.

Hiccup stared at Ace. "Ace, is that you?"

Ace looked back at him and smiled. "You haven't changed a bit, Hiccup."

"It is you and it looks like that you've eaten a Devil Fruit," Hiccup noted.

"Yeah, the Flare-Flare Fruit."

The Marines were starting to move quickly in order to block the escape.

"We'll secure the perimeter, Captain Smoker."

"Now solely not the best time to catch up, you guys get out of here I'll catch up," Ace assured them. "Don't worry about these guys, I've got them."

Hiccup nodded. "You heard the man, move!"

The all immediately began dashing off and they all had many questions for Hiccup.

"Hiccup who is that guy back there?" Astrid asked.

* * *

Smoker was staring down Ace, clearly furious that he had stopped him from acquiring his quarry.

"There's one thing I don't get, why are you helping the Dragon Riders?" Smoker questioned.

Ace smiled. "Can't guy help out his little brother? Even you should understand that Smoker."

Smoker looked up. "He's your brother? Interesting." Ace just stood there was flames covered his body. "Oh, please, how loving. Now move it."

"I'm afraid I can't, you understand."

Flames then immediately erupted from his body causing the Marines to back away.

* * *

Astrid and the others were still confused about the mysterious saviour.

"Hiccup you still haven't told us who he is," said Astrid.

"Do you know him from somewhere?" Vivi asked.

"Oh, I do. He's my big brother," Hiccup smiled.

All of them stared at him dumbfounded.


	34. Oh, Brother

Everyone was just staring at Ace as he created a massive burst of flames from his body.

"It's Fire Fist Ace," said someone in the crowd before slowly backing away.

Smoker now his eyes at Ace. "So you're the Dragon Conqueror's brother, are you?"

His hands and immediately turn to smoke and then suddenly launched himself towards Ace. " _White Spark!_ "

His smoke collided with Ace's fire and it soon created a massive column of smoke and fire that launched itself into the air where could be seen from miles.

* * *

In the bazaar everyone stopped what they would doing and looked at the massive burst of fire and smoke.

"A fire?"

"That's no ordinary fire."

Hiccup at the others paused slightly in order to look at this clash.

"What's going on back there?" Chopper asked.

"Looks like a fight between smoke and fire," said Snotlout.

"So that's the kind of power you get by eating a Flare-Flare Fruit," said Ragnar.

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "Speaking of Devil Fruits. Hiccup, is that guy really your brother?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, his name's Ace."

"And not surprised to find that you have a brother, but what is he doing here on the Grand Line?" Toothless asked.

"He's a pirate like me, he started his journey three years before I did I haven't seen him since," Hiccup explained.

"Well, he's providing a nice distraction so let's not wasted," said Fishlegs. "We should get back to the ship."

"Then let's go," said Ragnar as they ran off.

Hiccup looked back as the smoke and fire created a massive explosion. "Never drink I would run into Ace here of all places." He then looked at the others. "You guys gone ahead, I'll catch up."

"What?" Astrid stared. "Were you going?"

"To catch up with my brother," said Hiccup as he made a right turn.

"But—"

"He can look after himself, we need a make sure the ship is ready," said Toothless.

Astrid nodded and reluctantly led the others left.

* * *

Smoker was having a hard time over powering Ace, though that wasn't surprised considering their powers were compatible with one another.

"A fight between flame and smoke his ultimately pointless," he said. "As we just made obvious." It was then that he noticed that Hiccup and the others had vanished. "Where's the Dragon Conqueror and his crew?"

"They're gone, sir."

"So is Ace! We've lost sight of him!"

"I run into the Dragon Riders on the Grand Line and have them as good as captured, but then you had to get in my way didn't you, Ace," Smoker growled furiously.

* * *

Astrid and the others had returned to the _Going Tiger_ and were now prepping the ship the sail.

"Get everything stored, we're shoving off right away," Astrid ordered.

"Aye, aye," said Snotlout. "Set the sails!"

"But it took us so long to finally get here and now were leaving already, Vivi?" said Chopper.

"Yes, but remember we only started to get the supplies we're going to need for the rest of the journey," she reminded him. "Now that we have all of them we're going to head up river into the interior of Alabasta. Our next destination is the City of Green, Erumalu."

"Erumalu?" Chopper blinked.

Everyone was quick to set the sails and to pull up the anchor, but Astrid was still concerned about Hiccup.

"Not comfortable about leaving Hiccup behind," she said.

"Don't be, he'll catch up," Toothless assured her. "Don't forget he is able to fly and it's not surprised that he wants to catch up with his brother."

"Hiccup was he wanted this ship to set sail otherwise he would have said otherwise," said Ragnar.

* * *

Hiccup had managed to reach the alleyways and was now trying to think of the best way to meet up with Ace.

"Okay, now I just need to figure out where to meet Ace," he said to himself.

"I should have known you would have backtracked," said a voice above them.

Hiccup looked up and saw Ace looking down at him from the roof of one of the buildings.

"Well, look who the seacat dragged in," Hiccup smiled.

Ace jumped down and landed in front of him. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Five years if you want to be precise," Hiccup smiled.

"Well, you haven't changed much in all that time, though you had a bit of a growth spurt. Are you sure you're still that little runt that caused Dad all kinds of trouble?"

"Oh, I still cause trouble, but mostly for other pirates in the Marines," Hiccup laughed. "And you haven't changed either, apart from your new Devil Fruit powers. So do you mind telling me what you're doing in this country?"

Ace pulled out a water bottle from his bag. "I take it you never received the message I left for you back on Drum Island."

"Message?"

"Well, I guess that's a no. But don't worry it's no big deal, it was just to let you know that I would be on Alabasta for a few days. I'm in these waters on some business."

"Business? I take it that you joined up with, Dad," Hiccup assumed.

"Yeah, and now officially a member of the Hairy Hooligans," said Ace and showed in his tattoo on his back. "He's even made me the Second Division Commander."

"You always did show promise," Hiccup sighed.

"Hey, Dad's proud of you I know that," said Ace placing a hand on his shoulder. "When you saw you're wanted poster, he couldn't hold back telling anyone that he was proud of you. You know there is an opening for another Division Commander, he might offer it to you if you ask."

Hiccup looked at him. "I've only just started out on my journey, besides high don't think I'm ready to meet Dad again. We didn't exactly leave in the best of terms."

"I had a feeling, you'd say that," said Ace tossing him the water bottle. "But cousin some slack, he did give you that Dragon-Dragon Devil Fruit for your birthday."

"I just can't face him, not yet. Not until I become King of the Pirates."

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this but I'm planning to help Dad to become King of the Pirates."

"That's fine, I'm just a bit disappointed," said Hiccup as he drank from the water bottle. "Of course you know this means that we'll find ourselves fighting one another."

Ace smiled. "Yeah, but not today."

* * *

Meanwhile Mr 11 was still tied to the mast of Smoker's ship, which had been left completely unguarded as they were chasing after Hiccup.

"Something big must be going on in town," he said to himself. "All the Marines on board wouldn't have left me unintended like this if there wasn't." He then started to wiggle around in order to free himself on the ropes. "Oh, well… whatever it is it's given me a perfect opportunity to escape."

"Mr 11," said a voice.

Mr 11 looked up and saw three thuggish-looking figures had appeared on deck. "Well now, since you know my code name that only means that the three of you are members are Baroque Works. I'd guess Millions. Hurry up and untie me!"

"You're right about one thing, we're with Baroque Works."

"But we're in line to become Number Agents, see. We're not Millions with Billions."

"You're a Number Agents, but it looks like you're barely one that. A stronger agent would never have been captured by the Marines like this."

Mr 11 glared at them. "Can we discuss this later? Like when I'm not tied up maybe? Now help another member out before those Marines come back!"

The three Billions agents merely smiled evilly at him.

"Oh, we'll help you all right." He then pulled out his pistol and aimed it directly at him. "Right off this mortal coil that is. A Billions can get promoted to a Number Agent whenever there is a seat to fill."

Then appearing behind the age and was a large muscular man with two sword strapped to his back. "And your position is about to be empty."

"Wait, no!Hold on!" Mr 11 begged.

Then there was a sound of a gunshot.

With their work done the four Billion agents jumped off the ship and then suddenly a man that observed the confrontation between Ace and Smoker rushing towards them.

"Hey! You won't believe it, Fire Fist Ace is here," he said.

"What? Fire Fist Ace?"

"You mean the Second Division commander of the Hairy Hooligan pirates?"

The large muscular man smiled. "If we can take someone with his reputation down then were guaranteed to become Number Agents."

* * *

Hiccup and Ace were currently walking down the alleyway, back towards the docks

"Now we had better get to your ship before the Marines show up," said Ace. "Do you have any idea where they could have gone?"

"They'll problem try and find a secluded place away from the harbour," said Hiccup. "With luck will be able to spot them as they pass the harbour."

"So tell me about your crew. What are they like? Who are they?" Ace asked curiously.

"Firstly I have a Drake that uses three swords and he wants to be the greatest swordsman in the world," said Hiccup. "My first mate, has a bit of an anger management issue, but she's a very skilled warrior. I also have a navigator, who practically jumps of his own shadow, but his navigation skills are incredible. Next I have a cook, who is also a bit of a sharpshooter and he makes a mean soufflé. My helmsman is a bit full of himself, but he skilled in steering the ship. I've also got a pair of twins that like to cause mischief wherever they go. Oh, and I've just acquired a doctor who happens to be a reindeer."

Ace looked at him. "Really, you don't say. Sounds like you got a motley crew there."

"We also have a Princess and a giant duck," Hiccup added. "They may be an odd bunch, but you can always count on them in a pinch."

"Sounds like it, you certainly have a habit of collecting oddballs really know their stuff."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you've never really taken anything easy. I mean you did come all the way on the Grand Line with such a small crew, not a lot of people would do that."

They kept on walking, but then emerging from out of the alleyways were the Billion agents.

"Stop right there, Fire Fist."

Hiccup and Ace stopped in their tracks and looked at all the folks that were now surrounding them. Then approaching them was the large muscular man, who appear to be the ringleader among them.

"You've got no place to run, Ace," he said. "Your head is mine, it's my ticket to a promotion. Prepare to die."

Unaware of what was transpiring in the town, Astrid and the others were now sailing away from the harbour.

"Hmm, is it okay for a ship to set sail without its captain on board?" Chopper asked.

"The first place the Marines are going to look for is the harbour so our top priorities to hide the ship," Astrid explained.

"I know of a secluded cove that up ahead, we can anchor the ship there," said Vivi.

"Okay, so we lay low, that things call down for a bit and then go back for Hiccup," Ragnar simplified.

"I can't believe he would just abandon his crew like this," Snotlout grumbled.

"He hasn't abandon us, he's trying to make sure that his brother gets away from the island as well," said Toothless.

All the Billions agents were now aiming their pistols directly at the two of them and all them had murderous looks on their faces.

"It's our lucky day, boys," said their leader. "This will be easier than shooting fish in a barrel."

A Billion agent then immediately recognised Hiccup. "Hey, look at that other guy. Is it just me or does he look like Dragon Conqueror Hiccup?"

"Hey, now that you mention it, it is him."

"He's worth 30 million Gil."

Leader smiled. "Well, well, looks like our lucky day just got even luckier. That big promotion is just a hop skip and two severed pirate heads away."

Hiccup and Ace then kept on walking and went past him, as if nothing had happened.

"Anyway, let's go and find your ship," said Ace.

"We should start at the shore," said Hiccup.

The Billion agents were quite furious that they just walked off.

"Hey! Stop you two!"

"Hold it right there!"

The ringleader was quite furious of being ignored. "You can't walk away from us! Get them!"

The Billion agents then immediately jumped into action with their weapons drawn.

"Shall we?" Hiccup asked.

"After you," said Ace.

Hiccup then quickly backed away in order to avoid the blade of a Billion agent, but more kept on coming. He continued to back away avoiding the swords and then he kicked one right in the face.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that," he said.

A few of the Billion agents were making their move against Ace, but he was proving to be just as nimble as Hiccup.

"Give him a taste of your steel!"

Ace then quickly performed a leg sweep knocking an agent office feet and then jumped into the air to avoid two blades.

Most of the agents and surrounded Hiccup and immediately jumped on him.

"Hold him down!"

Hiccup then transformed into his hybrid form and push them aside before flying up into the air. Clearly they had not been expecting him to have Devil Fruit powers, which caught them offguard.

"Whoa, what the hell! He just transformed!"

"Oh, man, he must have Devil Fruit powers."

Immediately they opened fired on Hiccup, but the bullets just bounced off his scales.

"That's not going to work," said Hiccup as he flew back down to the ground.

The ringleader of the Billion agents then immediately drew his sword and charge that Hiccup. Hiccup quickly jumped back to avoid the blade and he kept on swinging, but Ace caught the blade with his bare hand stopping him writing his tracks.

Hiccup then took in a deep breath. " _Dragon…_ " Purple light began to form inside his mouth and Ace uses powers to heat up the sword forcing the ringleader to drop it. "… _Blast!_ "

Hiccup then fired a plasma blast and Ace sidestepped out of the way. The plasma orb then slammed into the ringleader and he was sent flying to who knows where. The remaining agents just stood there dumbfounded trying to comprehend what just happened.

Hiccup and Ace just simply walked off, but eventually the agents shook out of their trance.

"Don't be scared men!"

"Yeah, he's right! The rank of Number Agent is riding on those two!"

"After them!"

* * *

Hiccup and Ace eventually made their way to the harbour.

"Here we are," said Hiccup.

"You see your ship?" Ace asked.

Hiccup looked around and then the Billion agent appeared behind them.

"You can't escape from us!"

Ace looked at them. "You clowns just never learn."

"I found it," said Hiccup spotting the _Going Tiger_ sailing by.

"Then you gone ahead, I'll finish these clowns off," said Ace.

"Gotta," said Hiccup as he transformed and took off.

* * *

Astrid saw Hiccup flying towards them through her binoculars.

"I found him and he's flying this way," Astrid informed everyone.

"Welcome back, Captain," said Ragnar. "I hope the reunion with your brother went all right."

"Yeah, he should be here soon," Hiccup nodded.

"You mean you left him behind?" Snotlout stared.

"Ace is really strong," Hiccup assured him.

"So how strong is he?" Chopper asked.

"So strong that the Government even asked him to become one of the Seven Warlords," Hiccup smiled.

Everyone's mouth fell wide open at this news.

"You mean to say that he is of the same calibre as Viggo?" Astrid stared.

"You bet," said Hiccup. "And he should be here in about three… two… one."

Ace then appeared on the railings on the side of the ship. "I hope I haven't been keeping you waiting."

"Punctual as always, Ace," Hiccup smiled.

Now that the rest of the crew got a better look at him, he wasn't exactly what they pictured. Ace had black hair and see green eyes, and his frame was far more muscular. In fact he didn't bear much resemblance to Hiccup which was a bit odd.

"So you're Hiccup's crew, nice to finally meet you," Ace smiled. "I hope that Hiccup hasn't caused too much trouble, he was always a bit of a troublemaker when we were kids."

"Hiccup, a troublemaker?" Astrid stared.

"I find that hard to believe," said Snotlout.

"Oh, we'll do anything to get Dad attention and more often than not cause more troubles than the ones we found ourselves in with his crazy inventions," Ace laughed.

Hiccup groaned. "Do you have to tell them everything?"

"It's my job to make you feel embarrassed about yourself," Ace smirked.

"Man, he's not exactly what I pictured," Tuffnut whispered.

"I think he looks hot," said Ruffnut.

"Well, looks like we got another mouth to feed," said Ragnar. "Why don't you get settled down and out the person tea?"

"Thanks, I could do with a cup," said Ace.

Astrid looked at Hiccup and found. "Hiccup, don't mean to be rude, but are you sure your brother?"

Hiccup looked at her. "Of course, I'm sure. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you two don't exactly look like," she pointed out.

"That's because he's adopted," Hiccup explained.

"Adopted?" said Toothless.

"You see both our fathers were rival pirates, but good friends nonetheless. Eventually the Marines caught up with his father and then they began hunting down anyone associated with him."

"Why?" Fishlegs frowned.

"He was quite the notorious pirate, as search anyone associated with him had to be arrested and they wanted and his line."

"A bit extreme," Snotlout frowned.

"No kidding, but the world Government has zero tolerance with pirates. To the Government being the child of a criminal makes you a criminal, I can't tell you how many innocents lost their lives."

"That's horrible," said Vivi. "I can't believe that the World Government would do such a thing."

Hiccup shrugged. "Well, they failed. My father managed to get to Ace's mother before the Marines, but she died during childbirth. Dad then raised him like his own."

"I owe everything to the old man and nothing to my birth father that's why I took my mother's surname," said Ace.

"So who is his father?" Ragnar asked curiously.

Hiccup looked at them. "Sorry guys, I trust you, but I'm afraid that has to stay a secret. People find out who is father was then they would be more Marines on Ace's tail than you could shake a stick at."

However, this conversation was cut short when they saw Baroque Works appearing in front of them.

"Baroque Works, those of the Billion ships" said Vivi.

All the Billion agents were stamping around the decks of their ships in an attempt to stop Hiccup and Ace from escaping.

"Are we going to let them escape from the Billions?"

"No way!"

"We'll show them what Baroque Works Billions are made of, full speed ahead!"

"They just don't give up, do they?" said Hiccup.

"Hiccup, just leave it to me. I'll handle them," said Ace.

Ace then jumped off the ship and landed on a small boat that was tied to the back of their ship. Clearly this was how Ace managed to catch up with them and everyone on the _Going Tiger_ were surprised that he was going out to face them by himself.

"He's going to face them by himself?" Astrid stared.

"And in that dinky boat, too?" Snotlout frowned.

When Ace landed on his boat, he used his powers in order to create heat that powered his ship any took off.

"I wouldn't worry about him if I were you," said Toothless. "They don't just let anyone become the Second Division Commander of the Hairy Hooligans Pirates."

Ace was heading straight towards the Baroque Work ships and had no intention of stopping.

"Is he insane?"

"Fire Fist is heading right towards us!"

"Let him come, our ships are going to make matchsticks out of his!"

Ace then suddenly jumped into the air and his boat sank beneath the waves, but kept on moving.

"He jumped?" Astrid stared.

Ace had jumped so high that he was now directly on top of the Baroque Work ships and used his powers to give a little extra speed in order to pass them.

"Open fire!"

"Blow him to pieces, men!"

However, everyone had been prepared to fire at him when he was in front of them and by the time they reacted Ace was now directly behind them. His boat emerged from the waves and he landed back on top of it and then he raised his fists with claims covering it.

" _Fire Fist!_ " he roared.

He then unleashed a powerful burst of flames from his fist which slammed right into a Baroque Work ship and kept on going. Due to the way they had positioned themselves was almost as if Ace was knocking them down like dominoes and in a manner of seconds all the ships had been destroyed.

Ace merely stood there and smiled as he placed a single burning finger on his hat as he stared at the wreckage. Astrid and the others were completely stunned by the display they had just witnessed.

"He roasted them," Snotlout stared openmouthed.

* * *

Back in the town, the Marines were still searching for Hiccup and his crew, but they had vanished completely.

"Captain Smoker, we combed the entire city but Dragon Conqueror Hiccup and his crew are nowhere to be found," said Stormfly.

Smoker just sat there contemplating. "Do you know who I saw with them? Vivi, and I'm certain it was her too."

Stormfly's eyes lit up. "Vivi? As in Princess Vivi Nefertari? But what would she be doing with the Dragon Riders Pirates? She must be there hostage, they probably abducted her in the hopes that her father would pay a hefty ransom."

Smoker shook his head. "Doubt it, she wasn't acting like a kidnapped victim, more like part of the crew."

"The Princess… acting like a pirate?"

"Something strange is happening," Smoker concluded. "I just wish I knew what it was."

A Marine then rushed over towards him. "Captain Smoker, I'm sorry sir, but I it appears that Mr 11 was killed on board the ship while we were off searching for the Dragon Riders. Who by the way we still haven't located yet."

"Call off the search for Dragon Conqueror Hiccup, I have a pretty good idea where he's headed," said Smoker as he rose to his feet. "He is after Viggo Grimborn. I'm sure of it."

"Why Viggo Grimborn?" Stormfly frowned. "He's one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. A pirate, given government approval."

"I find all the Seven Warlords despicable, but Viggo is the absolute worst."

"Politically speaking, is Indian ally of the World Government and the Marines?"

"Viggo may have the powers of the fooled, but not me. They're delusional if they think giving him a sanction will make him obey, he's a pirate. There's one thing you need to remember, Stormfly. A pirate is a pirate, no matter where they go they never change. Viggo will lead us right to him, Dragon Conqueror will show up wherever he is and I'm sure we'll find out what is going on once we get there. They'll be no escape for him, not this time."

* * *

Ace had soon returned back to the _Going Tiger_ and everyone waste any time getting the mead out to celebrate.

"This is good stuff," said Ace as he drank his tankard.

"Now we just have a make sure that we don't drink it all in one go," Hiccup laughed.

Ace then pulled Hiccup to one side. "So tell me, is there something going on between you and your first mate?"

Hiccup quickly choked on his mead. "W-What gave you a crazy idea like that?"

"Your reaction," Ace laughed.

"We're not a thing," said Hiccup plainly. "We work on a professional basis."

Ace gave him a sceptical look. "If you say so. Though if you ask me you should make a move quickly, time waits for no man."

"Enough now about my love life, I was hoping that you could help us out," said Hiccup.

"Has much as I would want to, I can't," said Ace as he drank. "I'm currently chasing someone. He's a pirate by the name of Drago Bludvist."

Everyone looked up upon hearing this name.

"Drago Bludvist?" Fishlegs blinked.

"We've heard of him, he was the one who attacked a Drum Kingdom," said Vivi.

"You see Drago used to be a member of the Second Division of the Hairy Hooligans," Ace explained.

Hiccup frowned. "I think I've heard of him, but I don't remember what he looks like."

"Not surprising, he kept to himself most of the time. Anyway, he committed the worst felony a pirate could, he killed one of his fellow crew members and then he jumped ship. As Commander of his division it's my responsibility to take care of him."

"So that's why you're after him," said Ragnar.

"I came here, because I heard that Drago came to Alabasta, but apparently he had already left by the time I arrived."

"Then I guess you will be sticking with us for very long," Toothless assumed.

"Yeah, I have to follow his trail before it gets cold so I can't wait a single second. Once we stop at the sure we'll be parting ways."


	35. All Dried Up

At the Royal Capital of Alabasta a large group of refugees were making their way to the Palace, they looked tired and hungry, not to mention desperate. Guards immediately approached them stopping them from getting any further.

"Hold it!"

"What business do you have here?"

"We have to see the King!"

"We're dying out here! How much longer can this war go on?"

"Between the war and the drought, there's nothing to eat. Our crops and livestock are dead!"

"My baby needs milk, there must be some in the Palace," said a woman holding her baby tightly.

The refugees were not been awake for response and tried to storm the Palace, the guard stood firm but there was no telling how long they will build a hold them back.

Then suddenly the palace doors opened and everyone stopped what they were doing, because emerging from the gates was King Cobra himself.

"Are you just go in his stand there?"

"And do nothing?"

"And you call yourself our King!"

Immediately the refugees then attempted to storm the Palace once again, which looked as if it was going to start a riot.

"Shut up!" a guard barked. "How dare you insult his Royal Highness!"

"They have every right!" King Cobra announced everyone stared up at him. "All of them! I'm sorry, you all have to put up with unbearable suffering because of my lack of strength. For that I apologise, those who wish to speak please come inside the Palace." He then gestured towards the doors. "Tell me of your qualms, and I will listen. The only thing I can promise that I will share your suffering as if it was my own. I ask that you and your a little more, mark my words though I will return to east of this kingdom even if it takes my life to do so."

King Cobra remembered the conversation he had with his daughter, before she began her investigations.

' _Father this is obviously a setup, it's clear that someone is trying to throw you and this kingdom into ruin_.'

King Cobra then had Anubis and Thoth take the refugees inside, he then looked out into the desert. ' _Vivi, I hope you're all right my dear. I wonder where you are right now and what you're doing at this very moment, Vivi._ '

* * *

Vivi was currently in the girl's cabin looking over a few papers, she then noticed Ragnar looking down at her from the ladder.

"Tea's ready, come up to the kitchen," he said.

Vivi nodded. "Thanks, Ragnar, I'll be right there."

* * *

It was decided that they would treat Ace to a meal before he set off in the search for Drago, and he seemed to be enjoying the food.

"You really are an excellent cook," said Ace as he took a bite of a sandwich. "My brother was very lucky to find you."

"We heard wrote to each other quite often, before he set out for his journey," said Ragnar. "Though admittedly it had a bit of convincing for me to join his crew, I was a bit stubborn to leave."

"We all were," said Fishlegs. "I mean Astrid and I stole your ship and you still came after us."

"I knew that you must had a good reason," Hiccup smiled and then he turned to Ace. "You know we could really use your help against Viggo, you know."

"I bet, but I have to get going before the trail goes cold, you understand right," said Ace.

"Doesn't mean I like it."

"I had heard that Viggo was here in Alabasta, but I had no idea he wanted to take over an entire country. I mean why would a pirate drop anchor at one spot and settle down? Viggo trying to usurp the throne of Alabasta doesn't make sense."

"You think he has an ulterior motive?" Hiccup asked.

"Maybe, though he could be just like Johann. If I remember correctly he did take control of an entire country overnight, though the rumours are anything to go by using it as a front for his illegal weapons business."

"There's no proof of that, though I find a lot of information quite puzzling." Hiccup then shook his head and looked at Ace curiously. "By the way you did mention who we killed."

"Fearless Finn."

Hiccup stared at him open wide. "The Fourth Division Commander, but he was well known for his strength and his fearlessness."

"I'm still not entirely sure why he made his move then and there, it been on the ship over 20 years. It was almost as if he was waiting for something."

"Well, this guy sounds trouble from what we heard on Drum Kingdom," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, I heard he started his own pirate crew and they appear to be a small group of them just like you. I guess big things come in small packages."

Vivi then entered the kitchen and looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, you mind if we stop the ship here? It'll just before moment."

"Why?" Hiccup asked.

"I have a very important mission for Karoo," Vivi explained holding a letter in her hand.

"Well, if were stopping then I guess I better take the opportunity to make my own way," said Ace as he got to his feet.

* * *

They soon stopped the ship at the Shoreline and Vivi then handed him the letter she had written out.

"Karoo, I want you to go to the Royal Palace and deliver this letter to my father," Vivi instructed. "It contains everything that quiz and I uncovered, the details of Viggo's nefarious plans for this country are in here. Also it lets him know that I have returned to Alabasta safe and sound and in the company are grave friends willing to help us in our struggle. Can you do this for me, Karoo?"

Karoo squawked and saluted.

Vivi smiled. "Now be careful to conserve your water, okay? Go and let my father know, Karoo there's hope for this kingdom at last."

Karoo squawked and then ran off as quickly as he could.

"Thank you and good luck," said Vivi quietly.

"Time for me to head out to," said Ace as he got on his boat. "Thanks for the food, and just sorry that I don't have anything to repay you."

"You managed to take out those Baroque Work ships and got Smoker off our tail, I say were even," said Hiccup.

"Any idea what you might be headed next?" Ragnar asked.

"Someone mentioned that he was heading west, not much to go on but my only lead," he said as he reached into his pocket and then pulled out a piece of paper and then tossed it to Hiccup. "Hiccup, do yourself a favour and hang onto that."

Hiccup looked at it. "This is a viver card."

"Let's just say that I'm concerned about my bumbling kid brother," Ace smiled.

"And how is a piece of paper going to do that?" Snotlout asked.

Hiccup looked at him. "A viver card allows a person to track another person it's tied to. With less will be able to track Ace, even if he goes to the other side of the world."

"Really?" said Fishlegs looking at the viver card with fascination.

Ace looked at Hiccup. "And Hiccup, you hold on to that first mate of yours, don't let her go."

Ace then began to sail away and everyone waved him goodbye.

"You all right?" Astrid asked looking at Hiccup.

"I'm fine, it was nice to see Ace again even if it was for short time," Hiccup smiled. He then rubbed his chin and pondered. "I wonder if Ace was right, maybe Viggo does have another motive for taking over this country."

* * *

Viggo was currently in his headquarters looking at his personal aquarium.

"Alabasta, the Kingdom of Sand, even if you could build cities on top of the dunes and managed to stand for 1000 years that does it would still be filled with the stench of death. Death is a constant in this land has embraced its shadow since its inception."

Miss All Sunday then approached him. "I just got a report. It's about the Billion ships stationed in Naahun. They were destroyed by someone and all hands have been reported lost. Of course, I'm having all this verified as we speak."

Viggo just stood there in silence and it was extremely hard to read. "No great loss," he said breaking the silence. We have more replacements for the Billions then we'll ever need. A single drop of water spilled in the desert is insignificant and no obstacle for my plan. However, if anyone dared to defy me has appeared in this land, crush them underfoot."

"Understood," she said and walked off. "I have always dispatched the lizard runners to contact our other agents."

"Excellent."

* * *

Eventually Hiccup and the others reached their destination, a small cove that was far enough away from any towns or cities and was well hidden by any patrolling ships.

"We're here," said Hiccup.

"Wow, so we can go into the desert?" Chopper asked. "Does anyone know how hot it supposed it supposed to get?"

"Over a hundred degrees in the daytime," said Fishlegs.

"What? Please tell me you're joking," Chopper pleaded.

Snotlout then noticed that Astrid and Vivi had covered themselves up.

"Why are you two were in those ropes?" Snotlout asked.

"Because any exposed skin will get sunburned," Vivi explained. "You have to cover up in the desert."

"Or elsewhere an insane amount of sunscreen," said Ragnar, who was now wearing a poncho and a Stetson, he looks like some kind of cowboy. "You know I think I might keep this outfit."

"Going for the gun slinger look," said Hiccup as he put his day visit clothing on.

Fishlegs was putting his clothes on and looked at Toothless. "Why aren't you wearing your outfit?"

"Don't need one," said Toothless. "Drakes don't get sunburned."

"You still need to wear something to remain incognito," said Astrid tossing him a robe. "What already inconspicuous, because of the twins."

For some reason the twins had decided to wear the most flashiest garments, one could imagine. They did even look like common bandits, more like two walking rainbows.

"Good point," said Toothless as he put the robe on.

"Let's head straight to Erumalu," said Hiccup once they finished packing.

* * *

They set the anchor and started to make their way into the desert and it wasn't long until they reached a ruined city half buried in the sand. The trees were utterly lifeless, not a single leaf was sprouting and there wasn't a trace of water anywhere.

"Don't tell me we already reached Uba," said Hiccup.

Vivi shook her head. "No, this is Erumalu. It was known far and wide as the City of Green."

"That's hard to believe," said Astrid.

"Take a good look around everyone, this is what Baroque Works has been doing to my country," she said with sadness in her eyes. "The people of Alabasta, this is what they had to go through."

"Wow, there's nothing here at all anymore," said Ruffnut.

"Except sand, a lot of sand," said Tuffnut.

"It's nothing more than a ghost town now," said Vivi sadly. "But up into a few short years ago it was a thriving city for the gardens, palm trees and lush greenery."

"This place?" said Toothless as he tapped a palm tree in the bark cracked, due to the lack of water inside of it.

"Rain was always scarce here, but by saving every last drop of water and using it wisely the city was able to make the foliage flourish," Vivi explained. "Unfortunately, that stopped when the rain did. Not a single drop of water has fallen in any part of this country for three years now."

"Three years?" Ragnar stared in disbelief.

"That long?" Chopper gasped.

"Hang on, even without rain the river is another water source," said Toothless.

"And it's closed," Snotlout added. "Why couldn't they just pipe the water in from over there?"

"Well, the answer to that is just up ahead," said Vivi and she began to leave them deeper within the ruined city. "Even if it's a desert kingdom, never in thousands of years of Alabasta's history has the rain ever stopped completely. However, there was one place in the country that the rain fell more than usual, much more in fact… Alubarna, the Royal capital. The city where the king's palace is located. The people of the land called it a king's miracle, at least until one particular day. There was an accident in one of the harbours and cart full of Dance Powder landed in the middle of the street, the merchants claimed that it was for the king."

Fishlegs looked up. "Dance Powder?"

"You've heard of it?" Hiccup asked.

Fishlegs nodded. "Yes, I sure have. It summons rain."

"A powder can?" Chopper blinked.

"I've only heard stories about it, but apparently Dance Powder was created by researcher in a country where it never rained. Burning it creates a misty smoke, which rises into the sky. Once it reaches the clouds it caused them to rain, in essence it gives you the ability to create rain on the spot."

"We know what you mean," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, I tasted a bit of it," Tuffnut nodded.

"You ate Dance Powder?" said Astrid sceptically.

"It's not even food, it's for making rain," said Toothless.

"We're not making it up!" Ruffnut yelled.

"I really did eat some of it!" Tuffnut snapped.

"But I don't get it?" said Snotlout scratching his head. "Wouldn't that stuff be perfect for desert country like this?"

"You would think so, in fact as its name suggests the country that developed Dance Powder was so happy that it's people were happy enough to dance," said Fishlegs. "It got lots of rain. But there was a catch, its neighbouring country had a drought. Let me explain how it works, now the mist from the burnt Dance Powder targets small clouds that aren't ready to rain yet, it artificially matures them into rainclouds. Those clouds would have naturally grown into rainclouds, birds when they were further downwind."

"I think I understand," said Hiccup.

"I'm glad someone does," said Snotlout looking completely lost.

"Basically it still is all the rain that would have gone to enabling country," said Hiccup simply and then he looked at Fishlegs. "And I get the hunch that it caused some big problems."

"Oh, it did," Fishlegs nodded. "A war broke out between the two countries. Ever since then the World Government has instituted a worldwide ban on the production and possession of Dance Powder."

"Even so summer showed up here, huh?" said Snotlout.

"I'm willing to bet that little accident the harbour was done on purpose," said Hiccup. "Baroque Works must have staged the entire thing in order to reveal the existence of the Dance Powder in the country and implicate the King."

"At the time when it was revealed the country had been experiencing some strange weather, there had been no rain, not a single drop had fallen anywhere except at one place and that was the capital," said Vivi.

"Like I said he was framed," Hiccup sighed.

"Of course my father nationally had nothing to do with it, he was innocent," Vivi nodded.

"But surely not everyone jumped to the conclusion that the king had something to do with it," Astrid frowned.

"Unfortunately a large amount of Dance Powder was discovered inside his palace shortly thereafter," said Vivi gratefully.

"They even had people working inside the Palace," Toothless frowned.

They then came to a stop in what appeared to be some sort of road in the middle of the ruined city.

"So what's this?" Ragnar asked looking at Vivi. "A road?"

"No, it used to be a large canal that piped in freshwater from the river… until someone destroyed it." She then looked at the others. "Now do you see what happened? With its canal gone, the City of Green lost its only remaining source of freshwater. The people here waited and prayed, but sadly rain never came."

"Wow, something like that and the Dance Powder incident would make people distrust their King," said Astrid.

"Which is exactly what Viggo planned, I bet," said Toothless.

"I hate to say it, but he's organised quite the operation, using undercover agents to position all this fake evidence in the right place at the right time. I'm betting that Viggo will step in when things get out of hand and everyone will see him as a hero."

Vivi nodded. "And so far everything is falling into place. When the water disappeared fighting began to emerge within Erumalu. To escape the violence here there was only one thing that the exhausted civilians could do, they abandon the city and left for other oases in search of water."

She then came to a stop and everyone looked at her. "And then… the City of Green withered away."

That's when they heard a strange noise echoing throughout the ruined town, it was a deep and eerie voice that sent a chill down their spines.

"W-what is that?" said Astrid.

"Is it the rebels?" Chopper piped up.

"Or more those creeps from Baroque Works?" Fishlegs panicked.

"No, it's just wind," said Hiccup calmly.

"But it sounds like a voice?" said Snotlout.

"And it's coming from all directions," said Fishlegs quivering slightly.

"Calm down, we're not in any danger," said Hiccup. "It's just the wind blowing around the town and echoing off the old buildings."

"It's like the city of Erumalu is wailing over what has happened to it," said Vivi.

Then suddenly they were struck by a powerful gust of wind, but they managed to hold their ground and it passed over them harmlessly. That's when they noticed someone lying down in the sand.

"Someone's collapsed," Astrid pointed.

"Wait, you mean there's still people living in this city?" said Vivi surprised.

They went to investigate, but they found that the person they saw in the sound was nothing more than a skeleton. Vivi then fell to her knees and placed her hands around the skull.

"What did my father, and all the other good people… what did they ever do?" she cried. "They don't deserve this, it's hard enough to live in the desert. Every day it's a struggle, just to survive. Somehow the people of Alabasta found a way to do it and live happy lives! But Viggo destroyed those lives! What gives them the right to do that? What? All the while was one of the Seven Warlords, he passes himself off as a hero of the people, they don't know what he's really doing. One realises that he is actually deceiving the entire country even as they cheer him on! Can't let him get away with this!"

"Vivi, sometimes bad things happen to good people and there's no way to avoid that," said Hiccup gently. "We can't bring back all those that lost their lives because of this tragedy, but what we can do is make sure that no one else dies. And in order to do that you need to remain strong, remember it takes a strong heart to be a leader."

Astrid nodded. "He's right, crying about what is already happening do us no good. We need to head to Uba."

"That is where the rebel army is, right?" Toothless asked.

Vivi nodded and rose to her feet. "Yes, I have to stop them. I'm going to persuade their leader."

"How so?"

"I'll tell the rebel leader, the truth that all of this is Viggo's doing and have him stop all this pointless bloodshed."

"Then let's go."

With that they began heading out to Uba.


	36. Adventure in the Country of Sand

Hiccup and the others were making the long trek all the way to Uba, and it wasn't exactly a present journey. They were climbing up massive sand dunes and it felt as if they were being baked by the sun.

"I'm burning up," Ruffnut groaned.

"I feel as if I'm being cooked in an oven," Tuffnut moaned.

"Please spare us the drama, you two are only going to aware yourselves out even more," said Astrid.

Chopper who had collapsed, and as such Toothless had to drag them along on a piece of driftwood they managed to find. No one could really blame, he had spent all his life on a Winter Island and therefore the sudden climate was going to be tougher on him than the rest of them.

"I can't go on," Chopper moaned. "Can't take hot weather, I'm fine in cold weather."

"It's because of all that fur," said Snotlout. "Why don't you take off that stupid reindeer costume?"

Chopper then sat up and glared at him. "What did you just say to me?" he roared and transformed into his human form. "Don't make fun of reindeer!"

Toothless looked back at him. "Chopper, don't turn yourself big or I'm going to quit pulling you."

"Let's all try and calm down, things or already heated enough without us fighting," said Hiccup.

"The desert doesn't seem to bother you much, Vivi," Ragnar noted.

"Well, I was born and raised in this country so I guess you could say that I'm used to it," she reminded him.

"So… so what's with all these hills?" Snotlout asked as they were climbing a particularly big sand dune. "I was expecting a desert to be more flat."

"This is a very old desert, some of the sand dunes here are 900 feet high," Vivi explained.

"900 feet? That a mountain," Snotlout cried.

* * *

Eventually they stopped for the night, the moment the sun went down the temperature went below freezing. Ragnar was already preparing themselves food and everyone was getting as close to the fire as possible, just to stay warm.

"What happened?" said Astrid shivering. "It was so hot all day and now all of a sudden it's freezing."

"I know it seems strange, but it's caused by the lack of cloud cover here," Vivi explained. "With nothing to act as insulation, it's scorching by day and freezing by night. The desert is full of unpredictable dangers."

The only one among them who wasn't freezing was Chopper, who was busy staring up at the stars.

"Look at all those stars," he said in wonder.

"Couldn't you have seen the stars back on your island?" Snotlout asked.

"The skies over the Winter Islands are almost always covered by heavy snow clouds so I've never been able to see this many before," he explained.

"I'm way too cold to enjoy the stars right now."

"Cold weather doesn't bother me."

"That's because you wear such a nice fur coat," said Snotlout hugging him in order to stay warm.

"Get off!" Chopper snapped.

"It's not my fault you're warm and cuddly."

"I said stop making fun of me!" Chopper roared as he transformed in his human form again.

Hiccup rose to his feet once more. "We can fight amongst ourselves when out of the desert, right now we need to save our energy for tomorrow, we still have a long trek ahead of us."

Vivi smiled and looked at Astrid. "You know, he may not look like much, but he is a natural born leader."

Astrid looked up. "Who?"

"Hiccup, surely you've noticed," said Vivi looking at her. "I mean he always remains calm and collective, even when disaster strikes. He also seems to be the glue that hold you altogether, I mean I certainly would be able to lead this merry band of pirates."

"I guess I've never thought about it," Astrid frowned.

"But you're his first mate, his second-in-command, his right-hand woman, surely you must have seen how he commands respect and loyalty amongst his crew," said Vivi. "I mean most pirates would use fear, to keep them in line, but not Hiccup. I admit when I first saw him I wasn't entirely impressed, but now that I've got to know him and cited understand what makes him so special."

"People do seem to gather around him," Astrid agreed. "I mean, I can't think of anyone who would even think about joining a bunch of misfits like us. Every single one of us has flaws that could easily jeopardise the entire group, the twins are as smart as a pile of rocks, Fishlegs jumps of his own shadow, Snotlout's ego is the size of this desert and I admit that I have a few anger issues."

"A few?" Vivi asked raising an eyebrow.

"My point here is, I can't think of anyone who would turn such a bunch of misfits to an effective crew."

Everyone had to huddle close to one another in order to stay warm for the entire night as they slept.

* * *

They woke at first light began to pack up their camp, knowing that they still had a long journey ahead of them.

While they were busy packing Chopper's ears picked up on something and everyone noticed that he sensed something.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked.

Chopper quickly ran to the nearest rock and climbed on top of it. "Something's coming and quick."

"Something like what?" Snotlout asked.

They looked out into the distance and definitely saw something heading towards them.

"Looks like the wind is picking up," Ragnar noted.

Vivi's eyes widened in horror when she realised what it was. "Everyone! Hide behind the rocks, quick!"

"How come?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, why do local panicky?" Tuffnut asked.

"A sandstorm is coming!" Vivi cried.

"Everyone gets the ground as low as you can!" Hiccup yelled.

Everyone immediately rushed behind the nearest rock they could find and press their bodies against the sand as hard as they could. The sandstorm and struck them, it was certainly fierce and it began to rip their camping gear to shreds.

"I should have mentioned it earlier," said Vivi, kicking herself. "Sandstorms are another of the deserts dangers."

"You really need to start telling us this stuff sooner!" Snotlout roared.

Eventually the wind died down and the sandstorm came to a stop, everyone was practically half buried in the sand. Hiccup managed to shield Astrid and Ragnar from the wind by transforming into his hybrid form and using his wings as a shield.

"You guys all right?" Hiccup asked as he reverted to his human form.

"Yeah, that was some quick thinking," said Astrid.

"I hope the others came out of it unscathed," said Ragnar.

One by one everyone began to emerge out of the sand, it had been rough, but it could have been a whole lot worse considering. They managed to scavenge what remained of their camp and then started to head out into the desert once more.

"How much water do we have left?" Hiccup asked.

"If we ration it out, we should have enough for an entire week," said Ragnar and then he turned to the twins. "Assuming that no one does anything stupid."

"Why does he always look at us when he says that?" Tuffnut asked looking at his sister.

Ruffnut shrugged.

"What about food?" Snotlout groaned as he rubbed his stomach.

Ragnar sighed. "It's much easier to preserve water than food, we should have enough food for few more days, provided we stick to my ration rotor. However, if we don't find a town or a village soon we're going to have to start hunting."

"What is that it need out here?" Fishlegs asked.

"Not a lot," said Vivi honestly. "And anything that we could hunt, would be extremely dangerous."

"So when can we eat?" Astrid asked.

"It possibly would be better if we find some shade first," Vivi suggested.

"Hey, I think I see some rocks in the distance!" Snotlout cried.

They all turned and sure enough they saw a pile of rocks a few miles away.

"You mean it?" said Ruffnut.

"It's lunchtime!" Tuffnut cried.

Then suddenly the two of them dashed off towards the rocks.

"There they go," said Toothless shaking his head.

* * *

The twins had finally managed to reach the rocks and sat in the shade.

"Shade," said Ruffnut.

"Gloria shade," said Tuffnut as they laid there.

The two of them then heard strange noises close by and when they looked around the corner they found what appeared to be half dead birds.

"They look in bad shape," said Tuffnut.

"Let's go and get Chopper," said Ruffnut.

* * *

They then wasted no time and dashed towards Hiccup and the others, as they were making their way to the rocks, leaving behind the supplies they had been carrying.

"Hey, Chopper!" Ruffnut yelled.

"We found some birds that can't move!" Tuffnut cried. "They need a doctor!"

Chopper then immediately lifted himself out of the driftwood that Toothless had been dragging and dashed over towards them.

"I'm on my way," he said.

"Hang on, what birds?" Vivi asked. "Guys, those birds might not be what you think they are!"

* * *

When the twins show them where they found the birds they found they had completely vanished.

"But we saw them right here," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, they looked like they were about to keel over," said Tuffnut.

"I'm sorry, I should have mentioned this earlier," said Vivi apologetically. "Herons Birds, are bandits that deceive travellers and steal their belongings."

"You've got to be kidding me," Hiccup groaned.

"You mean to say that these birds play dead, what a bunch of crooks," said Snotlout.

"This is my fault," said Vivi.

Ragnar groaned as he looked at the twins. "I can't believe you two, thanks to you we lost three days worth of the supplies. That decreases the chances of us getting out of this mess alive."

"Can we make it with the supplies we still have?" Hiccup asked.

Ragnar shook his head. "At best we can only survive about three more days, we could probably stretch it out of five if we do some further rationing, though that would mean we could be walking with half empty stomachs."

"All right, let's all calm down," said Hiccup as he sat down. "There's nothing we can do about it now, this heat is getting to all of us. I suggest that we sit down and relax in the shade and plan our next move."

That's when they saw the Herons Birds outside of the gorge, walking away with their supplies on their backs.

"Give us our stuff back you thieves!" the twins yelled as they chased after the birds.

"No, guys!" Vivi cried. "Don't chase them!"

"Too late," Ragnar sighed.

"You know I'm going to miss them when they don't come back," said Astrid folding her arms.

"I sure won't," Snotlout grumbled.

* * *

The twins got further and further away from the gorge while still chasing after the birds and now they were starting to get exhausted.

"You can't get away from us!" Tuffnut yelled.

"We're told that we're too irritating to be ignored!" Ruffnut yelled.

Then suddenly what appeared to be a giant Venus fly trap shot out of the ground beneath their feet.

"Now what?" Ruffnut yelled as the dodged the fly traps.

"I don't know, but I don't like it!" Tuffnut yelled.

Unfortunately they were not quick enough and got gobbled up by one of the fly traps. With their food now gobbled up the fly traps sank back down into the sand, but as the twins went down the throat of the flytrap they drew their swords and cut their way out.

"Okay, what was that thing?" said Ruffnut.

"Looks like a giant plant," said Tuffnut.

"I know we nearly got eaten by that thing, but it's so cool."

"I'm with you on that, sister."

The twins then heard a noise and turned, that when they saw a camel trying to get out of a flytrap.

"Should we help it?" Tuffnut asked looking at his sister.

"Might as well," Ruffnut shrugged.

The two of them drew their swords and immediately charged the flytrap, slicing into pieces and the camel in the process.

"Good thing you didn't get eaten, huh?" Ruffnut smiled.

"Looks like those dumb birds got away while we were busy tangling with these plants," said Tuffnut.

"This desert is full of strange creatures."

Tuffnut then looked at the camel. "So how did you get stuck in the middle of the desert all by yourself?"

The camel must ascend something because he immediately turned towards the sand dunes.

"Now what's the matter with him?" Ruffnut asked.

Then suddenly they heard a strange noise and a creator appeared within the sand. A few seconds later the ground shook and then something began to emerge from out of the sand.

"Now what?" Tuffnut groaned.

"Can't we go five minutes without something trying to kill us?" Ruffnut asked.

* * *

Hiccup and the others meanwhile were in the gorge resting and waiting for the twins to get back.

"So why are we waiting for those two again?" Snotlout asked.

"Because we don't leave anyone behind," said Hiccup plainly.

"You don't suppose they could be lost though, do you?" Chopper asked.

"Those two have absolutely got no sense of direction," Fishlegs pointed out.

"And there's so many desert dangers I haven't had a chance to warn them about yet," Vivi added.

"I have known those two for a long time, but they've never done anything as stupid as this before," said Toothless as he rose to his feet.

"Makes you wonder why we agreed to make them a part of our crew?" said Ragnar.

"Well, we better start looking for them," said Hiccup as he rose to his feet. "Astrid stay here, Toothless, Ragnar and I will go look for them.

Astrid nodded. "Good luck."

They hadn't even left the gorge when they suddenly felt the ground shake.

"What's that?" Chopper asked looking up.

They all turned towards the sand dunes in the distance and heard strange noises and sand of erupting in all different directions.

"W-what on earth is that rumbling?" Fishlegs quivered.

They then heard screams and saw the twins heading straight towards them riding on top of a camel.

"Hey, it's Ruff and Tuff!" Hiccup pointed.

"Oh no," said Vivi. "It can't be."

"Why are they on a camel?" Astrid frowned.

"More importantly what's chasing them?" said Ragnar.

"I can definitely tell there's something in the sand burrowing after them," said Toothless.

Then suddenly shooting out of the ground was what looked like a giant lizard, which was the size of a whale. Fishlegs and Chopper screened upon seeing this gigantic creature heading straight towards them.

"What is that thing?" Hiccup yelled.

"It's a Sandora Lizard!" Vivi cried.

"It's all what?" Snotlout stared.

"A Sandora Lizard, they're the biggest reptile that lives in the desert. They wait under the sand for their prey and then ambushed them. They have razor sharp fangs and claws, but they hardly ever use them because they're so incredibly huge they usually end up swallowing their victims whole."

"And of course the knuckleheads decide to come here," Snotlout grumbled.

"We better go and help them out," said Ragnar.

"One of these days are going to get themselves into trouble they can't handle," said Toothless.

"Or us," Hiccup added as the three of them dashed over towards the twins.

Hiccup then transformed into his hybrid form and then took in a deep breath. " _Plasma Blast!_ "

Toothless drew all three swords. " _Triple Dragon Fang!_ "

Ragnar took on a fighting stance. " _Black Death Kick!_ "

The three of them struck the Sandora Lizard simultaneously and everyone stared openmouthed as it collapsed to the ground.

"You know I almost feel sorry for the monster every time they do that," said Astrid, who was the only one among them not surprised.

Ragnar wasted no time in cutting the Sandora Lizard into morsels, he then used a rock that had been bathing in the sunlight as a stove began to cook the meat.

"Good thing these rocks are like a natural flying pan," Ragnar smiled.

"Suppose it was a good thing that the twins decided to bring their little friend over here," said Astrid.

"Doesn't excuse the fact that were lacking water," Hiccup pointed out.

"So what's the story with the camel?" Toothless asked.

"We've got no clue," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, at the time it was getting eaten up by a giant plant while we were chasing those birds," said Tuffnut.

"It's obviously not a wild camel," said Astrid.

Vivi nodded. "No, not with the saddle and bridle."

Chopper recognise the camel was the one that helped him out amount camp and the camel recognised him as well.

"It is you," he said with a large smile.

The camel grunted and the two of them were clearly having some kind of conversation.

"Really? Good for you."

"Hang on, you two know each other?" said Hiccup.

Chopper nodded. "Uh-huh, he gave me a ride when I found myself lost."

"Hang on, if he's a passenger carrying camel that'll make things a lot easier," Snotlout smiled.

"It would be a real help," Ragnar agreed. "Looks like he can carry two."

"Camels do go hand-in-hand with deserts," Toothless nodded.

Unfortunately the camel wasn't very cooperative.

"'I'm very grateful that you helped me out of that jam back there. I'll be glad to give some of your ride, but I'm afraid I don't accept male passengers, I'm too mucho'" Chopper translated.

"Great, just like we had to get the most uncooperative camel in the world," Hiccup groaned.

Astrid sighed. "You've got to play with a hand give dealt." She then mounted on the camel. "Let's call you Eyelash."

Eyelash apparently liked his new name and was more than willing to allow Astrid a ride.

"Climb on, Vivi," said Astrid extending her hand to her.

Vivi shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I can still walk."

"Just get on," said Astrid and lifted her onto Eyelash.

"Well, with Eyelash we should be able to make a better time," said Fishlegs. "We do need to get to Uba as quickly as we can if we wish to talk to the rebel army."

They packed up their supplies and started to head out back into the desert.


	37. Kids of the Kingdom

Hiccup and the others were still trekking through the vast desert, Astrid and Vivi was still riding on Eyelash. They were making good progress, but they were running low on water duty no small part of the twins losing most of their supplies.

"I'm really thirsty," said Ruffnut.

"Can't we have some water?" Tuffnut asked.

"We made the schedule to take on water for reason, and that's to preserve it," said Ragnar firmly. "We can't take a sip of water every time we get a little bit thirsty."

"And why should we listen to anything you say?" Snotlout asked.

"Because we put him in charge of supplies," Astrid reminded. "And if you don't like that decision you can take it up with me!"

Snotlout just grumbled to himself, but knew full well not to tangle with Astrid.

Astrid then looked at Vivi. "Vivi, is there anything you can tell us about the rebel army?"

"Yes, I should probably feel you in before we get there," Vivi nodded. "It started 11 years ago."

* * *

11 years ago when, Vivi was still a little girl living in the Palace the kingdom was prospering. A young boy was petitioning to the King, he was badly injured and was asking desperately for help.

"We need help," he pleaded. "Our villages dried up, how can you sit there and do nothing?"

"Weather is beyond my control as king," Cobra pointed out. "I cannot command nature, it is beyond any man's power and there's nothing I can do."

"My dad always told me, the king's power is limitless. He can do anything he wishes!"

"My abilities only exist in the realm of men, I am not some kind of God."

"You're Highness, this boy's father has come to the Palace," said the guard.

The boy's father then immediately rushed into the throne room, he was a very large man and he was panting with every step he took. "My deepest apologies, your Majesty. It's my fault, forgive my stupid son sire. A place the punishment for his actions on me, I'll accept any penalties. It's my fault, I beg of you."

He then stopped before the throne and forced his son to go down on his knees and he did the same.

"What were you thinking?" his father snapped at him.

Cobra raised his hand calmly. "Your name is Asger, is it not?"

"Yes."

"I will officially grant temporary sanctuary to any villages that are suffering due to the crisis caused by this drought," Cobra announced. "You're welcome to live here and plan for your future."

"Oh, we appreciate your benevolence King Cobra," said Asger as he bowed, he then placed his hand on the back of his son's head and pushed him down.

His son then knocked his hand away. "Whatever? I don't want to live in this stupid capital, is that the best you can do for us?"

He then ran off with tears in his eyes.

"Wait, Strider, get back here!" his father yelled.

"Mister Asger," said Cobra looking down at him.

"Yes, sire?"

"Your son's comments represents the people's frustrations, he's a good boy. He cares for those that suffer, that is why he is acting in such a way."

* * *

Strider kept on running through the Palace with tears in his eyes and ran past a young Vivi and Karoo.

"Hey there, crybaby," she said as he ran past.

Strider then came to a stop, wipe the tears from his eyes and looked at her. "What did you say to me, midget?"

"Midget," said Vivi as she sat up.

* * *

Back in the throne room, Icarus approached Cobra, with some concerns.

"King Cobra," he said looking uneasy.

"Icarus? What's the matter?" Cobra asked.

"With all due respect, it's unrealistic to think that we can support them all. Not without exhausting funds, sire."

"Fool! We will bear the burden of this crisis on our people!" Cobra roared. "There please will not be ignored!"

"I understand, as you wish," Icarus nodded.

The doors then swung wide open and the guard rushed in.

"It's terrible! Your Majesty, it's Princess Vivi!"

* * *

Both Cobra and Icarus followed the guard and found Vivi covered in bruises.

"I fought with that boy and got beaten," she said simply.

"Vivi!" Cobra yelled.

"Princess Vivi!" Icarus cried. "How dare a common even lay a finger on a member of this esteemed house! That boy is dead!"

"No!" said Cobra grabbing Icarus. "Wait, Icarus, you must calm down!"

Asger, must've heard about what had transpired as he was rushing towards them desperately.

"Your Majesty, my deepest apologies!" he cried and he pulled out a knife. "Please, sire, kill me instead."

"You're both idiots!" Cobra yelled and the two of them stared at him. "You fools, it was a children's quarrel."

* * *

Unfortunately that was not the end of this confrontation between Vivi and Asger. A bunch of children were gathering around as the two of them were facing each other off, just outside the capital.

"I become your leader when I beat you, that's the deal," said Vivi.

"I would never lose a fight to you, midget," said Asger. "I've never lost a fight, especially to a dumb girl."

"Is that right?"

* * *

Soon the two of them began fighting with one another with the other children cheering them on. They kept on fighting for about 10 minutes, but eventually they came to a compromise and ended the fighting.

Asger was now facing all the children. "All right you guys, listen up. As of today Princess Vivi will be vice leader of the Sand Sand Clan. Does anyone have a problem with that?"

"No!" the children cried.

Unbeknownst to them both Cobra and Icarus had watched the entire confrontation.

"Look Icarus, Vivi has made some new friends," Cobra smiled.

"Yes, sire," Icarus nodded.

"That is the most important thing to have if she is to rule Alabasta in my stead, the people must follow her."

Icarus nodded.

* * *

A few days later, Vivi visited the small encampment that Cobra had given to Asger and his people until the drought was gone.

"Asger… ma'am," she said as she approached Asger and his wife. "Good morning. Where's leader?"

"Oh, good morning," Asger smiled at her. "If you're looking for Strider, he already left. I assume that he's at the usual spot."

"See you later," said Vivi and dashed off.

"Hey, Vivi, you coming for lunch?" Asger's wife asked.

"Yes, please! Thank you very much!"

"What a strange country we live in," Asger smiled. "The Princess mingling with commoners like us, who would have ever thought."

"A sign of peaceful times," his wife agreed.

Asger then turned to Icarus, who had followed Vivi in secret. "And will you be joining us?"

Icarus shook his head. "No, that's quite all right. I packed a lunch today."

He was about to head off, but then to everyone's shock they saw Cobra had been following Vivi and Icarus in secret.

"Your Majesty?" Asger stared.

"Shh!" Cobra hissed.

Icarus turned and looked at him. "King Cobra? I asked you not to follow me again."

"I just wanted to make sure that my precious daughter is okay," he said plainly.

"Go home sire, I can't babysit you and Princess Vivi too!" Icarus demanded.

"What?" Cobra growled at him.

"Go home! You heard me!"

* * *

While the two of them were still arguing, Vivi continued to make her way to the usual spot to meet the others. Unfortunately, she ran into two bandits then immediately blocked her path.

"Hello, Princess."

"You lost little girl? We'll help you out," said one of them as they approached.

Then suddenly appearing out of nowhere was Strider and the rest of the children.

"Protect our Sand Sand Clan!" he yelled.

They then immediately dashed at the bandits with wooden clubs and soon a fight began.

"What's wrong with these kids? They won't give up!" said one of the bandits.

Vivi just stared openmouthed. "Leader? Guys?"

"Vivi, get going!" Strider yelled. "We're trying to hold these guys offer you! Go!"

"Vivi, get out of here right now!"

"Yeah, you got a run now!"

"I can't," said Vivi looking at them all. "Leader…"

One of the bandits laughed. "We're not here to kill you, we just want to kidnap you for ransom from your father… but these other kids…" He then tossed Strider at Vivi's feet. "Okay, now just come with us quietly Princess Vivi."

The other kids were badly beaten up, but Strider rose to his feet and held his club firmly in hand. The two bandits merely laughed at him, clearly they were unimpressed.

"Stand back!" he ordered as he raised his arms to protect Vivi. "Protected to the death, Sand Sand Clan!"

The kids picked themselves up and hurled their weapons firmly in hand in defiance against the bandits. Vivi just stood there and watched in horror as they charged at the bandits, despite knowing that they stood no chance.

Unfortunately there were so busy fighting against the bandits, but none of them noticed that a third one had appeared directly behind Vivi.

"Stupid kids, looky here," he laughed.

Strider and the others immediately turned around and horror.

"Oh, crap. Another one!"

Vivi then suddenly, and quite unexpectedly, bit bandit's finger and he cried out in pain. With distracted she immediately dashed off, before he had a chance to grab her again.

"Dammit, she ran off," the bandit cursed.

One of the bandits smiled. "Well, looky there, she's heading for the ruins."

"Let's get them!" Strider yelled to the others.

"Move it!" said the bandits as they pushed past them.

* * *

By the time King Cobra and Icarus arrived, all the kids had been badly beaten up by the bandits and they were nowhere to be seen.

"What happened?" said Icarus horrified. He then immediately bent down to one of the boys. "Boy, what happened to you? Where's Princess Vivi?"

"Vivi got kidnapped, by three men," said the boy weakly.

Cobra's eyes widened in shock. "Oh, no."

"Bad guys went to the old ruins, Strider follow the men there. He's trying to save the Vice-Leader."

That annoyed both Cobra and Icarus are meant as the turned towards the ruins.

The bandits were in the ruins trying to hunt down Vivi like they were playing a game of hide and seek.

"Oh, Princess, where did you go?"

"Come on out little princess."

"We're not going to hurt you."

* * *

Vivi was hiding behind some of the ruins, trying to keep her breathing under control. However, she heard movement above her home and she looked upward she found staring down at her the bandit leader.

"Found you, my little princess," he said smiling. "Now don't go running off on me now."

"Gotta!" said a voice.

Strider then appeared behind the bandit and struck him in the back with his club, knocking him off the ruins and into the sand below.

"Leader," Vivi gasped as Strider landed in front of her.

"Vivi, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," she nodded. "Just—"

She then immediately pointed behind him and Strider turned to find the bandit leader getting back onto his feet.

"Stay down punk, unless you want another beating," he said holding out his club. "I'll never surrender the Princess, you got that?"

"Hey, kid, shut your damn mouth and hand over my meal ticket," the bandit growled at him furiously as he drew his sword. "I'm done playing games with you, you little brats."

"It's a sword," said Vivi horrified. "Let's run… Strider."

Strider, however, refused to run. "Don't worry Princess, he's harmless."

Bandit leader stared at him and Vivi realised that he was going to risk his own life just a protector.

"Leader, please stop it," she pleaded.

"I'm warning you," so the bandit leader as he raised his sword.

Strider refused to budge an inch and then the bandit leader then immediately charged at him thrusting his sword towards him. Vivi screamed as Strider charged right in, he quickly sidestepped to avoid the initial below, however the sword still gave him a deep cut over his left eye. However, he persevered and then slammed his club directly on top of the bandit leader's head, knocking him out cold instantly.

Strider was then overcome by the pain from the cut on his eye and fell to his knees.

"Leader," said Vivi rushing to his side.

Unfortunately all this commotion drew the attention of the other two bandits and what they found was stunning to say the least. They found their boss unconscious on the sandy floor and Vivi and Strider standing a few yards away.

"No way, that damn little kid managed to knock out our boss."

"How dare he. It's time to make that little brat pay." Strider then got to his feet and grasped his wooden club, preparing to fight the two of them. "You, your dead boy."

Sadly for the two bandits, before they could make a single move, Cobra and Icarus appeared out of nowhere and struck the two of them, knocking them out cold instantly.

"Take that, bastards!" Cobra roared.

Vivi smiled. "Papa! Icarus!"

"Princess Vivi, are you okay?" Icarus asked.

"We took care the others, sire," said a new voice.

Cobra turned and found Anubis and Thoth standing there tossing two more bandits onto the pile.

"Anubis? Thoth. My friends. What are you two doing here?" Cobra asked pleasantly surprised.

"That's funny, we were going to ask you the same question," said Anubis.

"What would drive a king so far from home?" Thoth asked. "These areas are a haven for many bandits. It's not a place for royalty."

Strider then fell down on one knee in pain, clutching his wound.

"Icarus! Strider is hurt!" Vivi cried.

"Yes, he needs immediate medical attention," Icarus nodded. "The others are also in dire need. Anubis, Thoth, arrange help at once."

"Sir!" they nodded.

Icarus then looked at Vivi and Strider with a smile. "You children acted very brave."

* * *

Later that evening, Strider and the other children were brought the Palace for medical attention. They had only suffered a few bruises and cuts, nothing life-threatening though Strider had been gravely wounded.

However, Vivi felt extremely guilty, she had been the one that the bandits wanted and the others got hurt trying to protector.

"What's wrong, Vivi?" Cobra asked looking at his daughter. "Why are you so distant child?"

"I was just so scared," she cried.

"I was scared to," said Strider, whose left eye was now completely covered up. "They were so much bigger than us and armed to the teeth."

"It's not that," Vivi cried. "It's just… Leader, you told them to protect me to the death. Don't give your life to save mine, Leader."

Icarus just smiled at her. ' _Poor Vivi, her greatest fears losing her friends_.'

Cobra and Icarus then started to leave the room, but they stopped just before the door.

"Vivi, maybe a little girl but she's also a Princess," said Cobra. "Strider, the full measure of gratitude I owe you cannot be expressed. So I'll just simply say thank you."

"But Vivi is just one of my friends," said Strider looking at him. "I would do that for all of them."

"I see, then I'm certain the next generation of Alabasta's people will be in good hands." He then looked at the boy. "Do you love this country?"

"Yes, this is my home."

"Mine is well."

* * *

Later that evening, Cobra and Icarus were walking down the corridor and Icarus was looking at him curiously.

"Excuse me, there is an important matter that concerns me greatly," said Icarus.

"What's that?" Cobra asked.

"Those that are to lead their countrymen, must be able to make life-and-death decisions without hesitation. Vivi is far too tender hearted for such crushing responsibility."

"Sir Icarus…"

"Sire?"

"Just relax, because as I see it Alabasta is safe."

Icarus just smiled, not wanting to argue. "Your Majesty, it's my greatest desire to serve you until my death."

* * *

A few days later, Strider was now completely healed, though he had a deep scar just over his left eye, and he was telling Vivi about some recent news that been agreed upon by their fathers.

"Uba?" Vivi blinked.

"Exactly and that news comes directly from your dad to mine so you know it's true," he said excitedly.

"Oh, wow. That's great."

"You're dad asked mine to start a town. He said that it would be built in the Uba oasis. That's considered the crossroads of Alabasta where every merchant and traveller must pass through, it's the perfect location. You just wait until it's finished, this town will bring good fortune and joy to so many people. Amazing, and that's not even the best part, my dad is going to be the mayor of the hall thing."

"You're going too, Strider?" Vivi asked.

"Of course. But my dad wants me to stay here in the capital, he said that life would be too hard. But I've just got to be worth all the action is and live it, I want to help build the city with my own two hands. Alabasta will need the city of Uba to survive."

* * *

Days later, Asger was getting everything prepared for their trip to Uba. Once everything was prepared he shook hands with Cobra.

"We're counting on you, Asger," said Cobra.

"Yes, yes, your Majesty," he nodded. "We'll make Uba a great city of Alabasta." He then turned his eyes to Vivi, who was standing next to her father. "So long, my Princess. We won't see you for while. As soon as Uba is up and running, stop by Princess."

"Yes, of course I will," she nodded.

"It's going to be the best town ever, when it's up and running I'll personally give you the grand tour," said Strider.

"Let's move out!" Asger yelled.

"See ya, Vivi!" Strider waved. "I hope you go up to become a great Princess!"

"Okay!" Vivi waved.

Cobra then placed a hand on top of her head and they watched as the caravan made its way deep into the desert.

"Strider is correct about Uba," he said. "This new city will bring great prosperity to the kingdom."

* * *

Vivi had finally finished her tale to Hiccup and the others.

"So, Strider went with his father to found the city of Uba," said Astrid. "Does this have something to do with the rebel army?"

"Yes, that's right," she nodded sadly. "We're heading to the oasis of Uba, that is where the rebel army is stationed. The leader of the rebel insurgency is named Strider."

Astrid's eyes widened. "So that means…"

Vivi nodded. "It's the same boy from the story."

"And you think that you can convince him that your father is not the bad guy?" said Hiccup.

Vivi nodded. "I just need to talk to him, I'm positive that he'll listen to reason."


	38. Odd Numbers

It was now evening and Hiccup the others were still making their way to Uba, they had been walking for hours, except for Astrid and Vivi, who had been riding on Eyelash most of the way.

"So what was that thing your brother gave you?" Snotlout asked looking at Hiccup.

"Just look like a scrap of paper to me," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, there's nothing written on it at all," said Ruffnut.

"Oh, this is no ordinary piece of paper," Hiccup assured them as he put it back in his pocket.

"But what's the point of hanging onto it if there's nothing written on it?" Toothless frowned.

"Look, this piece of paper will allow me to track Ace down if we need him and explaining how will take too long," said Hiccup looking at him. "Right now we need to be more focused on getting to Uba."

"Fortunately were quite close now," said Vivi smiling. "Uba, is just past those rocks there. One last push and I'm sure will make it."

With that they pushed on the event of desert.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Viggo was putting his final plans into operation.

"The operation will begin at the stroke of noon two days from now," Viggo informed Miss All Sunday. "Have you completed the arrangements?"

"Yes, everything is in place," she nodded. "We have a 150 Billions that are standing by in Alubarna. I've also called Mr 2 back here, but it appears that he failed utterly in his assignment to capture and kill Mr 3. The officer agents have been instructed to gather tonight at 8 o'clock, they are meeting at the Spiders Café."

"Hmm, yes, very good," Viggo nodded.

"It's already past 5 o'clock, I would imagine that the officer agents will begin gathering at the cafe any minute now."

* * *

In the middle of nowhere was a cafe and it was completely deserted, except for one person. The bartender, an athletic woman, who is black hair was wrapped in a bun.

The door then suddenly opened and a bulky man with a cannon strapped to his back and a short stout woman with fiery red hair entered.

"Well, well, that was an exhausting trip, my back is really killing me here," said the woman. "This is your fault Mr 4, you're so slow. If we had gotten here quicker my back wouldn't hurt right now."

Mr 4 just stood there, he was clearly the strong silent type.

The woman, who was Miss Merry Christmas then approached the bar. "Your place is certainly as empty."

"Yes, it's good to see you again, Miss Merry Christmas," said the bartender then turned to Mr 4. "And you Mr 4. You'll have the shop all to yourselves for while. I can go ahead and brew some tea for you if you don't mind waiting for a few minutes for it to steep."

"No, I want to drink something right now!" Miss Merry Christmas barked.

"You seem to be in good spirits, is were going well for you right now," said the bartender she poured out some tea.

"In my line of work if you don't do well die, so obviously it's going well."

"Of course, how forgetful of me. I'm sorry."

They then heard noises outside.

"Argh, what is that noise," Miss Merry Christmas groaned.

"I've got no idea."

In truth that noise was Mr 2 performing what seemed to be a very bad ballet and he appeared to be trying to teach crewmates. They were dancing the whole way towards the café, which took them a good half an hour at their speed.

"Hello to all," Mr 2 bowel as he entered. "How are you all today?"

The bartender shook her head. "You're a freak."

"I am not a freak, I am merely a talented dancer practising my craft," he said humbly. "I'll take one sparkling water, please."

"I don't have any."

"Don't have any? Give me a break, that all the all the high-class ballerinas drink!" He then turned towards his crew, who were just standing outside. "You're still here? You can go now."

"Right!" they saluted.

"And don't forget to practice those new dance moves like we talked about."

"Right!"

The some reason they decided to practice dancing right there and Mr 2 turned towards Mr 4, who was busy massaging Miss Merry Christmas's back.

"Oh, how charming, the fatty the old hag are here with us," he grunted.

"Why don't you just shut your back mouth?" Miss Merry Christmas barked. "You weirdo ballerina swung dancer freak of nature!"

"Well, nice to see you," he said as he turned towards the bartender. "Did you hear? It seems as if even Mr 1's team is being mobilised for this assignment. I've never actually had the pleasure of meeting him and his partner, I'm really very excited."

Unbeknownst to them someone was eavesdropping and that someone was Mr 3.

* * *

It was now getting dark and there was still no sign of Mr 1 or his partner.

"Moment by moment the night grows late," said Mr 2 as he turned towards the clock. "We're nearing 8 o'clock, the appointed time. Oh, I'm so bored, it's time to practice my spinning."

Mr Two then began spinning and Mr 4 appeared to be enjoying it, though Miss Merry Christmas hated it.

"Stop it! You're making my eyes hurt!" she snapped.

"What your problem you old hag?" Mr 2 glared at her. "Do you want to fight?"

"Do you really think you can handle me?"

"Come now, why don't you to cut it out," said the bartender. "Stop fighting."

The moment the clock struck eight there was a huge crashing noise as something smashed right through the door. Everyone then immediately shot up straight and turned towards the door and that where they found Mr 2's crew just lying there battered and bruised.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Mr 2 asked. "Why are you lying there down on the ground instead of practising like you're supposed to be doing?"

"We were until he came…"

They looked up and saw the dust dispelled revealing a very muscular man, who was completely bowled and had a goatee on his chin. All of them could tell instantly that this was Mr 1.

"So these men belong to you, huh?" he said in a grizzled and harsh voice. "I saw them acting suspiciously out in the desert. Don't worry, I doubt they'll die. You seem unnecessary concerned about them, fostering friendship will only make you weaker."

"Those men are mine! They don't belong to you!" Mr 2 yelled and charged at him.

"You had better start, Mr 2!" Miss Merry Christmas warned.

However her one fell on deaf ears as Mr 2 performed a spinning kick on Mr 1, but he merely leaned back avoiding the kick. He then swung his fist at him, but Mr 2 spun out of the way and performed yet another kick only for him to duck in time. The two of them kept on swinging their punches and kicks at one another and it looked as if they were evenly matched.

However, Mr 2 finally managed to get a good kick in and struck him in the stomach sending him flying across the cafe and through the wall. However the most miraculous thing was the fact that it didn't seem to phase Mr 1 in the slightest.

"What the hell?" Miss Merry Christmas stared. "He flew straight through the wall! He barely seemed to notice that it was happening."

Mr 1 quickly landed on his feet. "Do you want to die that badly?"

"Hold it," said the bartender placing herself in front of him. "That's enough playing around, Mr 1."

"I'm not done, move Miss Double Finger. I still haven't killed him yet."

Mr 4 had managed to pin Mr 2 to the ground, but he was frantically trying to break free from his hold.

"Stop it! Get off me, fatty!" he yelled.

The bartender, or rather Miss Double Finger turned to face him. "Mr 2, it's time for you to calm down as well. It's 8 o'clock, all the agents that should be here are here. What's more a letter containing the orders has arrived at the Spiders café." She then removed her bandanna and was now wearing a lean leather outfit. "We're instructed ahead to Rainbase, the city of dreams. In that city we will meet someone, and we know, but whose face we have never seen."

Everyone stared at her completely speechless, because a new who she was referring to.

"We're heading to meet the boss," she said confirming their suspicions.

* * *

Back at his headquarters, Miss All Sunday was informing Viggo of recent events.

"The officer agents should be on their way here to Rainbase as we speak," she informed him. "I expect them to arrive sometime later tonight."

"The Billions that we lost at Naahun, have you been able to find replacements?" Viggo asked.

"I've made the assignments for their replacements, as far as contacting the new Billions I have dispatched the lizard runners to see to that."

"Good to hear, things are almost ready."

* * *

All the officer agents were now sitting inside the carriage that was being pulled by a giant tortoise. All of them were silent, but secretly they were apprehensive as this was the first time they were going to meet their boss face-to-face.

Mr 2 finally broke the silence and looked at Miss Double Finger. "To think you are actually Miss Double Finger, the entire time. That's very interesting."

She chuckled slightly. "Who knows, perhaps I would have told you, but none of you never asked me about it."

* * *

Hiccup and the others were still making their way to Uba, unaware of the meeting of the officer agents.

"Look there I see a light!" Vivi pointed.

"Does that mean we've made it to Uba?" Hiccup asked. "I can't see with all this and blowing everywhere."

The wind was starting to pick up making visibility very poor indeed, but they could see something in the distance that looks like buildings.

"Something here doesn't feel right," said Vivi looking deeply troubled. "There something wrong down there, I can tell."

* * *

They quickly made their way towards the city, but the place was in utter ruins and it wasn't because of the raging storm. In fact the place looked as if it had been deserted for quite some time and there was no trace of life.

"Oh no, the entire city is been struck by a sandstorm," she said horrified.

Eventually the storm died down, but it didn't exactly improve the situation of the city. Vivi was utterly horrified with what was around her.

"It can't be…" she said.

"Doesn't look good," said Toothless. "This place doesn't look that much different from that Erumalu town from before."

"Doesn't look like there's any trace of water here," said Hiccup.

Ragnar looked at Vivi. "Vivi, I thought this place was some kind of oasis."

"Head looks like the oasis has disappeared, it's been swallowed up by all the sand," she said horrified.

That's when they heard a noise and that when they saw that the place wasn't entirely deserted. An old man was digging in the sand with a spade.

"I'm assuming that your travellers," he said without turning around to face them. "You must be exhausted from all the time spent in that heat. Sorry, but this town is a bit dried up too it doesn't have much relief to offer." He then stopped and looked at them. "But still you're free to rest here for while."

Vivi hid her face not wanting to be recognised.

"We may not have much water, but there are plenty of inns here in the town. It what we find ourselves so much on after all."

"Thank you, but we came here because we fought that the rebel army was in this town," said Vivi.

The old man then turned to look at them and his expression hardened. "What business do you have with the rebel army? If you're here to join the rebel army, you can just go back to where you came from!" He then turned his back on them and continue digging. "If you want to look for those fools, go elsewhere. They are no longer in this town."

Everyone was utterly horrified by this news.

"Wait, they're gone?" Hiccup stared.

"They left," said Vivi stunned.

"I'm sure you've noticed that town was just hit by a sandstorm, but that one certainly wasn't the first. After three years of no rain the land has become increasingly dry. Sandstorms became a regular thing here, little by little the oasis that we knew was swallowed up until the town became what you see now. A dying wasteland. With the flow of supplies ended, the rebel army couldn't maintain a grown out struggle. So they packed up, they've moved on. The rebel bases now located Katorea."

"Katorea?" said Vivi horrified.

"Judging from your face, Vivi, I take it that this is bad news," Hiccup assumed.

"It's near Naahun, but the way we came from."

The old man stopped when he heard Vivi's name.

Chopper's eyes widened. "Katorea? That's why ended up when I got separated from Ragnar and met Eyelash." Eyelash grunted and Chopper looked at him. "That's right, when you hold me get away." Eyelash kept on grunting and Chopper stared at him. "Wait a minute, Eyelash is saying he was carrying rebel army goods to Katorea."

"You mean to say he knew where the rebel army was this entire time and he never told us!" Snotlout roared furiously.

"Well, great. Coming all this way was just a big waste of time," Toothless groaned.

The old man then walked out of the hole he was digging and looked at Vivi. "Vivi, wait your name is Vivi?"

Hiccup facepalm upon himself, remembering that he let the name slip. "I'm such an idiot."

"Princess Vivi," he said staring at her as if she was some sort of ghost. "Is that really you? You're alive, I can't believe it. Thank goodness." Vivi just stared at him, not able to recognise him. "It's me, Vivi, don't you recognise me? I look different, I lost some weight I suppose."

Vivi's eyes widened when she realised who he was. "Asger? Is it really you?"

"That's right," he said with tears in his eyes.

"It can't be," said Vivi in utter shock.

"Asger? That's him?" Hiccup blinked.

"Whatever it's worth… Vivi, dear… I have faith in you and the king," he said. "He's a good man, a true king who would never betray his country. I know it."

He then burst into tears and fell to his knees.

"This rebellion is ridiculous!" he said in frustration. "A bunch of faithless fools. True, our country hasn't seen so much as a drop of rain in three years, but I still put my trust in the king as I always have. Most of the country still has faith in him, actually." He shook his head. "So many times, I try to stop them so many times. But they won't listen to anything I say, the rebellion isn't stopping. Their strength, supplies and men have reached the limit, however. Their intention is to set up everything once and for all with the next attack. Their backs are against the wall, they're stuck in a corner. Prepare for death. Please, Vivi, you have to stop these fool from tearing our country apart."

* * *

In Katorea, more supplies will entering into the rebel base and everyone was getting prepared for the final battle.

"Where's Leader?" said the driver of the caravan.

"He's inside."

Caravan driver nodded and made his way into the tent.

* * *

Meanwhile at Uba, Asger was still crying, clearly the pressure of the ongoing war had finally reached its toll. Vivi then pulled out a handkerchief and handed it towards him.

"Asger, old friend, please don't be worried," she said softly.

"Vivi, dear," he said looking up at her.

"We'll succeed, we're going to stop this," she promised.

Asger then burst into tears from hearing. "Thank you, Vivi."

Hiccup and the others just stood there stoic and silent, from the way they were standing it looks as if nothing could stop them.

* * *

Strider meanwhile was sitting in his tent contemplating those happy days when he was a kid playing with Vivi.

"Strider," said a rebel as he entered the tent. "I have notified all of our contacts in the other towns."

Strider then rose to his feet. "This is it. The time to strike has finally arrived."

"It has. We aren't as nearly as well armed as I would like us to be, though."

"I know," Strider nodded. "But there's no other choice now. We have a duty to protect our country, no one else can do it. Only we can."


	39. Putting Your Life on the Line

Hiccup and the others were now getting some well-earned rest in Uba, fortunately there were plenty of vacant rooms for them to sleep in. The entire trip had been one big disaster and it was decided that they would plan the next move in the morning.

However, Asger was still digging and Hiccup was watching him as he dug.

"You do know they're still no water, right?" said Hiccup. "I admire your determination, but surely it's almost impossible for you to live here."

"The water will come," said Asger stubbornly. "The Uba Oasis still has life in it yet. The dream of Uba can't be beaten by a bunch of lousy sand dunes. The King left this place in my hands and I will keep it alive, I'll dig out the sand as many times as it takes."

Hiccup sighed. "Then I'll give you a hand."

Hiccup then grabbed the spare shovel and began to dig.

Asger looked at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Helping," he said.

"But surely you must be tired from coming all this way."

"I'm not that tired."

Asger merely shrugged and the two of them kept on digging, but eventually Hiccup was too worn out and he fell asleep. Asger then carried him to the house where everyone else was sleeping and placed him down on the empty bed.

"Sleep well tonight, you've earned it," he said in a hushed whisper.

* * *

Meanwhile in Rainbase, the officer agents have now gathered in the Baroque Works headquarters and they were currently waiting for Mr 0 to appear.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Mr 2 impatiently. "How long do we have to wait around like this? Could you at least offer some refreshments, I could be practising my dance instead of sitting here."

"Mr 2, just sit still over there and wait quietly," said Miss Double Finger.

"Yeah, shut up you stupid man!" Miss Merry Christmas yelled slamming a hand on the table.

Miss Double Finger then looked at her. "You calm down to, Miss Merry Christmas."

They then heard a small laugh and looked up to see Miss All Sunday walking down the steps. "I guess it isn't too surprising that you all don't get along. Oh well, it is a necessary that you do anyway."

"Miss All Sunday," said Mr 1.

"Thank you all for coming so far from attending this gathering of ours in Rainbase. The city where gambling is the only king and every man and woman dreams of going home rich. Welcome to Raindinners, the largest casino in the whole city."

"Miss All Sunday, can we skip the formalities and get to the point?" Mr 1 asked folding his arms.

"Yes, I was just getting to that Mr 1."

"Let's get this started already!" Miss Merry Christmas yelled.

"Of course, but there's something that needs to be taken care of. It is time to meet our boss, the face which you've never seen. I have been acting as his face and his voice for some time now, delivering orders as he saw fit. There is no longer any need of such secrecy however."

"Finally the time has come…" said Viggo's voice and everyone turned as the chair at the head of the table spun around and they found Viggo sitting in it, "for Operation Utopia."

Everyone was utterly stunned when their eyes laid upon Viggo.

"I should have known it was you, brother," said Mr 1.

"It has been a long time, Ryker," Viggo smiled at him.

"It seems as you're all familiar with our boss, though Mr 1 is more familiar with him then any of you," said Miss All Sunday.

Miss Double Finger looked at Mr 1. "You never mentioned that your brother was one of the Seven Warlords."

"Is another point of codenames, to not to reveal our true names?" Mr 1 questioned.

"Fair point, but I still like to know why one of the Seven Warlords is leading us," said Miss Double Finger looking at Viggo.

"Yeah, we never expected to have such a big shot guy far leader," Miss Merry Christmas nodded.

"Let me get this straight, we've been working for a pirate since the first day?" Mr 2 cried out.

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised that you are leader this entire time," said Mr 1 looking at his brother.

"That a problem?" Viggo questioned.

Everyone immediately remain silent.

"It's not a problem, but it is a bit confusing," said Miss Double Finger. "The Seven Warlords are pirates sanctioned by the Government. Why would you need a company like this one?"

"I do not seek money or status, it is something more," said Viggo and everyone listen to him intently. "Military strength."

"Military strength?" said Mr 1.

"Allow me to explain myself and explain my true objective. My goal and the final operation that Baroque Works will be conducting.

He then began to explain his plans to everyone and they all listened intently when he was finished everyone was gobsmacked.

"You're saying something like that really exists on this island?" said Mr 2. "And we're going to still the whole country along with it? This assignment is making me tremble, all over."

"So these new orders are the final pieces of one giant plan that Baroque works has been working towards?" Mr 1 asked.

"Yes, that is correct," Viggo nodded. "Every assignment performed as an agent, every mission finished since the Baroque Works has been founded has been part of a single operation. And those letters there…" He pointed to the letters that had been placed in front of them, "are the final orders that you will receive. The time has finally come for Alabasta Kingdom to disappear."

All of them looked at the letters before them, each one of them had a different assignment for them to complete. Once they finished reading the letters, they burnt them in the candle in the centre of the table.

"Once each of you has completed the assignment you have before you, this desert kingdom will destroy itself from the inside out. The Rebel and Royal armies will have nowhere to go, nowhere to turn, as a result they will fall neatly into the hands of Baroque Works. If all goes according to plan, in a single night Alabasta Kingdom will become our utopia, this mission is the final and most important act Baroque Works will carry out. Failure is not an option, we begin tomorrow at noon."

"Yes, sir!"

"I wish you luck."

They then heard footsteps and turned into their astonishment they saw Mr 3 looking down at them.

"About this Operation Utopia, might I ask you to postpone it for a while?" he asked.

"How did you get here?" Miss All Sunday demanded. "The location of this room is a secret."

Mr 2 wasted no time in getting out of his seat. "So what little hidey holeHeidi H, did you crawl out of to get here Mr 3? Now I will finally complete my mission."

"Hold on, Mr 2," said Viggo calmly.

"I didn't crawl out of anywhere, thank you very much," he said narrowing his eyes at Mr 2. "I merely followed you all for your little meeting spot at Spiders Café. It was easy enough to do, I just hitch a ride on the back of your carriage unseen."

He then turned his gaze to Viggo. "Boss, at last we need. I have come here to humbly beg for your forgiveness, and asked that I may be given a second chance." He then started to make his way down the steps. "You see, Mr 2, I knew it was only a matter of time before someone was sent to eliminate me after I failed to complete the assignment that I was given. That is why I made the decision to change my course slightly and head directly for our headquarters, at the Spiders Café."

"You said that you have failed to complete a mission," said Viggo as he sipped his cup of tea. "What are you talking about?"

Mr 3 frowned. "Well, you know, how that I was unfortunately unable to prevent the Dragon Riders and Princess Vivi from escaping, remember?"

Viggo then suddenly snapped the hand of his cup and glared at Mr 3 furiously. "You're telling me that they got away? All of them! You're saying that there still alive! What are you talking about on the Transponder Snail? You said that they would dead, Princess Vivi and her pirate friends. You did deal with them, didn't you?"

Mr 3 now was even more confused. "Transponder Snail? I don't know what you're talking about, I never used the Transponder Snail my entire time I was on Little Garden, not even once."

"What?" Viggo roared furiously and then he remembered his conversation with Mr 3 on the Transponder Snail and thinking back it had been a different voice speaking to him. He eventually managed to calm himself down and sat back down in his chair. "This isn't good news, although it does explain why the Unluckes haven't returned from Little Garden. I assume that you at least got rid of one or two of them?"

"No, not exactly," said Mr 3 regretfully. He then saw the deadly look in Viggo's eyes. "Wait, the information I was given wasn't entirely accurate. There were seven pirates escorts with Princess Vivi."

"Dammit!" Viggo roared furiously.

Mr 2 then slammed his hand on the table. "Please, boss. Can you explain to the rest of us what's going on with all this insanity? None of this makes any sense."

* * *

Seeing the confusion and the other officer agents, Viggo brought them up to speed about the security breach and show them pictures of Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and Vivi. Mr 2, naturally, recognise them immediately after on his way to Alabasta.

"All of them, I met all of these people," he announced to the table. "Yes, I ran into them on my way to the café."

"Really?" said Viggo.

Mr 2 then transformed into Hiccup. "There was this guy." He then transformed into Toothless. "And this Drake." He then transformed into Astrid. "And this girl." He then transformed into Fishlegs. "And this guy." Once again he transformed and this time to Snotlout. "And this guy." He then transformed into Ruffnut. "And I don't know this is a guy or girl." He then transformed into Tuffnut. "And this guy." He then transformed into Chopper. "And this thing too." He then reverted back to his normal form. "Plus one more."

He then slammed his hand on the desk and turned to Viggo. "So Miss Wednesday is really a Princess posing as an agent? You mean that these people are actually the enemy?"

Viggo's expression darkened, make it impossible to tell what he was thinking. "That's correct, these people have uncovered who I really am. They need to be taken care of or they'll interfere with the plan." He then turned his eyes to Mr 3. "Mr 3, you were right about one thing, it does seem as if they had more members of the crew than we initially thought or they picked up additional crewmates on their way over here. Setting the pet aside, I think there is something we can safely assume at the moment. Princess Vivi and her pirate friends are very likely in Alabasta already. Now to prepare, Mr 2 make photos of those faces you've displayed."

Mr 3 then turned to look at him. "B-but boss, I promise that I will eliminate Vivi and her friend with my own two hands."

Viggo then suddenly rose to his feet and then grabbed his throat. "Just shut up you damn fool. Now, Mr 3, listen very carefully. Do you have any idea why I gave you your rank? Why you're an officer agent, hmm? In terms of fighting skills alone even Mr 4 has you beat, do you understand that? I promoted you because you got underhanded tenacity when it comes to coming to completing an assignment." Suddenly to everyone's horror they saw Mr 3's skin getting dry as if all the moisture in his body was being sucked out. "You have gravely disappointed me."

"What's happening to him?" Miss Merry Christmas stared.

"He's just shrivelling up," said Miss Double Finger horrified.

Mr 3 was now almost look like a dried up skeleton and when Viggo released him he fell to the floor. It was a miracle that he was still alive, though the other officer agents figured that Viggo could have killed him if he desired to.

"Water," Mr 3 wheezed. "I need water. Some water."

"You can have all the water you want," said Viggo and then pushed down on a button on his chair. "Down there."

Seconds later a trapdoor appeared beneath Mr 3 and they all heard his screams. Viggo then turned towards the massive alligator swimming in his aquarium.

"It appears to be feeding time," he said.

* * *

Mr 3 then found himself in a chamber and he had absolutely no idea where he was.

"Where am I now?" he said as he took in his surroundings. "And water."

He then saw the aquarium he was sitting in.

"It looks like a giant aquarium."

He then heard something large behind him, he slowly turned around and saw a giant alligator staring down at him.

"An alligator!"

The last thing he saw was the giant alligator mouth opening.

* * *

"Nothing but trouble," said Viggo as he sat back down in his chair. "But no longer."

The other officer agents were utterly silent and they knew they failed their mission that could be them next. Not even Mr 1 would be spared if he failed his mission and he was Viggo's brother.

Viggo then turned towards the photographs of Hiccup and his crew, minus Ragnar, which Mr 2 posed. "Now the rest of you listen up. Take a good look at these seven. They are determined to stop the rebellion in Alabasta. If we leave them alone they are bound to come to us."

"I understand that," Mr 2 nodded. "But boss even if the girl is the Princess of this country do you really think she can prevent a rebellion at this point?"

"Unfortunately, she has a connection that she can take advantage of," said Viggo regretfully. "Princess Vivi Nefertiti, and the rebel leader Strider were apparently friends when they were children. The rebels have 700,000, even if the rebellion can't be stopped now Princess Vivi is certainly capable of bringing confusion into their ranks. I have already sent many of the billions to join Strider's forces, the fact that I haven't heard anything from our men must mean Vivi and her friends have yet not taken any action. This is good, whatever the cost they must be prevented from making contact with the rebel army before the operation is complete and we have won."

Viggo then turned to Miss All Sunday. "Miss All Sunday."

"Sir?"

"Given the current circumstances, we should use Transponder Snails, contact the Billions who are in Naahun. Tell them to kill on-site without any hesitation, do not allow Princess Vivi and the pirates into Katorea!" he ordered slamming his hand on the table. "Vivi must not be allowed to meet with the rebel leader Strider!"

"Yes, sir," she said and walked away.

Viggo then looked at the other officer agents. "Now the rest of you get going as well, you do not want to miss the fun, do you?" They all rose to their feet and started to move out. "We are very close to realising our utopia. I would hate to be disappointed by any of you, you understand?"

The officer agents or brief glimpse of Mr 3's robe floating in the aquarium.

"Just leave it to us, boss, sir," said Miss Double Finger.

"And we're off," said Mr 2.

Viggo smiled. "Go and enjoy yourselves."

* * *

It was now morning in Uba, and Hiccup and the others were well rested. However, they were still short of supplies is no way they could make it all the way back to Katorea before the rebels leave for the capital.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't have more to offer you, Princess Vivi," said Asger regretfully.

"No, please don't worry about it," Vivi assured him. "Well, we should be off now, Asger."

"By the way, did you manage to find any water last night?" Hiccup asked looking at him.

Asger nodded. "Yes, indeed. It was last night after you fell asleep while we were digging. I finally managed to reach a moist layer near the dry stuff."

"That means the oasis isn't completely dried up," said Hiccup.

Asger nodded. "Yes, but finding the rest will be hard."

"Hopefully if we stop this rebellion you will have all the help you need," Hiccup smiled.

* * *

Soon they began heading out into the desert, though admittedly they had no idea about the destination.

"So where are we going to go?" Hiccup asked looking at Vivi.

"Aren't we heading to Katorea to meet up with the rebels?" Fishlegs frowned.

"That was the original plan, but I'm concerned with will be able to get there in time," said Hiccup gravely. "Look how long it took us to get here and there is a good possibility that Viggo knows of our presence at this very moment."

"You can't be sure that," said Astrid.

"We already know that Mr 3 is in this country, he is more than likely going to meet up with Viggo. Also, you're forgetting a little tangle with the Billions back in Naahun, we don't know how many of them survived or whether or not they reported in. The fact the matter is making our way back to Katorea is far too risky."

"Then it's a risk we have to take," said Ragnar. "If we don't make a move soon, we will be able to stop the rebellion and millions of Alabasta citizens are going to start fighting and die."

Hiccup looked at Vivi. "Vivi."

"Yes?" she frowned.

"We need to take down, Viggo," he said closing his eyes. "True we may be able to stop the rebellion, but that won't stop Viggo. Face the facts, we're pirates and people will be better off without us around."

"He does have a fair point," Ragnar admitted.

Hiccup looked at Vivi. "As far as I understand you want everything to work out, so that no one dies in this fight. None of the citizens, none of us either, but the fact is were up against one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea and a million of your own people on top of that. And despite this you want everyone to come out of it's safe and sound, I'm sorry to tell you this, but people are going to die regardless."

"A little harsh," said Snotlout.

"Yeah, can't you be a little more sensitive?" Fishlegs asked.

Astrid looked at them. "Hiccup is just stating the facts and is much as I hate to admit it, he's right."

"If Viggo is anything like the mastermind he appears, then he has undoubtedly placed many of his agents within the ranks of the rebels. They will immediately start shooting the moment they see us, assuming of course that our cover hasn't been blown, and even if it hasn't talking to Strider might be bit trickier than you think. As you have told us constantly you are very well known, but a good number of the rebels probably think that you're no better than your father and that will resort in a fight."

Vivi practically burst into tears. "But the whole point of this endeavour is to prevent the loss of life, don't you understand? No one here in Alabasta, the Rebel Aarmy, the Royal Army, all the people are to blame for this. None of them have done anything wrong, why should any of them pay for what has happened when every last bit of it is Viggo's fault?"

Hiccup looked at her calmly. "I can't answer that question, no one can. The truth in a war, innocents are always the ones that suffer. I'm sorry, but we can't risk your life plain and simple."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you would rather die yourself rather than seen innocent people die, but you are exactly what we need. Putting your life on the line won't be enough to stop any of this from happening."

"Well, what else exactly should I be putting on the line then Hiccup?" Vivi screamed. "I don't have anything else to put on the line, it's just me."

"You have us, don't you?" Hiccup asked. "We are friends and friends always put themselves on the line for one another." Vivi then burst into tears and Hiccup smiled. "Now you see. Now you understand. The truth is the only way to stop this war is to take down Viggo."

Astrid then bent down and comforted Vivi, who then cried in her shoulder, while the others just there.


	40. Chase to Rainbase

Vivi was still trying to process everything that Hiccup had said to her and she knew that he was right. She was willing to put her own life at risk to protect everyone, not even considering that they would do the same for her.

She looked up at everyone. "You all… Hiccup is right. I've made up my mind now. Change of plans, we're going to find Viggo."

"Does seem like the quickest way of stopping the fighting from happening," Astrid agreed.

"And we can quit wondering around the desert, too," Toothless added.

"So where is he anyway?" Ragnar asked.

Vivi bent down and pulled out a map of the kingdom. "Let's see, this is the capital city Alubarna, where my father rules, and the rebel army is camped here getting ready to invade Alubarna."

"So we just need to get to Viggo before the rebels get to Alubarna," Ragnar simplified.

"This is where Viggo lives, over here, Rainbase."

"Rainbase?" Snotlout blinked.

"It's a city a bit to the north of us, about a day's journey from here."

Once again they began travelling across the desert and it was just as exhausting as they trek to Uba and of course now they had less water than food.

"Probably a good thing we decided to go to Rainbase instead of heading straight towards the rebel base," said Ragnar looking at the others. "Very much doubt we have the supplies to make the return trip."

"Not to mention it's not just Baroque Works we are to be concerned about, but the Marines as well," Hiccup pointed out.

"I forgot about them," said Fishlegs groaned. "Do you really think that Smoker will pursue us through the desert?"

"He certainly looked determined to capture us, especially if he made his way into the Grand Line looking for us," said Toothless.

"Great, just what we need, a relentless Marine captain," Snotlout grumbled.

"Vivi, does this Rainbase city have a water supply?" Chopper asked looking up at Vivi and Astrid as they were riding on Eyelash, who continue to refuse the men left.

"Oh, yeah," Vivi nodded. "There's no shortage of there, it's a gambling town almost completely isolated from all the fighting."

"Not surprising, Viggo would hardly want any fighting in his base of operations," said Astrid.

"If gambling is the number one pastime in the city, I imagine that it gets quite a lot of visitors," Ragnar assumed.

"It's probably got the most powerful economy in the entire kingdom," Vivi nodded.

"Are we sure going to line stainless the smartest thing to do?" Fishlegs asked. "I mean it's Viggo's base of operations and is bound to be heavily guarded. Plus we've only been able to go so far, because he believes that we're dead."

"He's not going to be fooled for long, like I said before Mr 3 is somewhat on this island and I'm willing to bet that he made his first priority to rendezvous with his boss."

"But none of the officer agents knows his identity," Snotlout reminded.

"Yes, but all we have to do is inform Miss All Sunday and the message gets passed along regardless. We need to cut off the head of the snake, before things get out of hand, that how we going to take Baroque Works down."

* * *

Meanwhile at Katorea the rebels were getting prepared to set out to the capital. However, a young boy was demanding to join them in battle and he was proving to be quite stubborn.

"Please, Strider, just let me join you in the rebels!" he pleaded.

"I will not," said Strider firmly.

"And why not? Don't I have every right to be part of the rebellion too, I hate the King and the Royal Army just let me fight with you so I can prove it!"

"Rockest, show the kid," said Strider.

Rockest was a bulky man and he approached the young boy. He then removed his robe revealing that he was missing his right hand and a chunk of his shoulder.

"He got that wound trying to protect me in the middle of a battle," Strider explained. "Would you like to see the medical tent and the gravesites too? It isn't pretty."

"I'm not scared," said the boy swallowing his fear. "You can't scare me! The cities have dried up and people have died because the King stole all the rain from everyone! My friends got sick because there wasn't enough water! It's all the King's fault, I only want the chance just let me fight! I'm not scared of getting injured or even dying!"

"That's why you're different from us and I can't let you join our ranks," said Strider. "We're all afraid and none of us want to fight."

"Then why do you fight then, Strider?"

"We don't do it because we want to, we do it because we have to, because that's what our country needs us to do. Whether you understand that or not makes little difference so just leave." The boy just stood there shaking and it looked as if he was about to have a tantrum, but that only made Stride even more annoyed. "Dammit, I thought I told you to leave now! Battle is no place for child do you hear me?"

Strider then turned his back on the boy and made his way to the tent.

"What's wrong, huh?" one of the rebels asked as he followed him. "It's not like you to rant or rave that. Especially as a kid."

Strider sighed as he sat on the table. "It's like looking at myself when I was his age. It made me angry. And the worst part is I haven't even changed a bit since then." He then sat up straight and turned towards the map. "Have we gathered all the weapons we require?"

"No, it's proven quite difficult," said the quartermaster regretfully.

"We need to begin contacting the other towns, as soon as we have all the weapons we will begin our final all-out attack on Alubarna."

* * *

At the same time, Anubis and Thoth were discussing tactics with King Cobra.

"Sire, it's only a matter of time now before the rebel army attacks Alubarna," said Anubis. "We must take action against the rebels quickly before it's too late."

"I said no!" said King Cobra firmly. "We will not attack them! This is not some with little quarrel, we strike first they strike back."

"Sire, we're barely clinging on to power right now as it is," Anubis pointed out.

"That does not matter. I do not care about my rule at the moment, ever since the Dance Powder incident it has become clear that someone is tearing apart our country. Are you suggesting that we should attack our citizens _before_ we are determined who is behind all this? Because that would be the true destruction of our kingdom. Don't you know that a country is its people?"

"But sir, whoever is behind this hasn't shown himself so far. We can't sit back and wait for this unknown force to divide us. We must act, can't you see?"

Cobra shook his head. "Please understand, I can't."

* * *

Anubis and Thoth then left the throne room, after failing to persuade the king to take action against the rebels.

"The king won't take the offensive now," said Anubis.

"We can barely keep our own soldiers happy at this point," said Thoth gravely. "I would feel much better if we had Icarus with us at a time like this."

A few months ago, Vivi and Icarus had left the Palace without anyone knowing. They had managed to locate a note from Icarus explaining where they had gone.

"Even as we speak both he and Princess Vivi, are still out there somewhere. Trying hard to figure out who's behind this. I hope they can."

Then suddenly a guard rushed towards them with a frantic look on his face. "Anubis! Thoth! Come quickly!"

"What is it?" Anubis asked.

"It's Karoo," said the guard panting. "He's returned to the Palace."

"Karoo's back?" the two of them stared.

* * *

Karoo was currently with King Cobra drinking a large amount of water, understandable since he had been in the desert for two days. The two of them were currently in Vivi's chamber and King Cobra had read the letter he had been carrying. Once he was finished his hands began shaking and his face was covered with a combination of fear and anger.

The door immediately swung open and Anubis and Thoth entered the room.

"We heard your Majesty, who said that letter?" said Anubis.

Cobra said nothing and nearly handed the letter to Thoth. "There's no mistaking it, it's my Vivi's handwriting."

"So your Majesty it means…"

"Karoo brought news from Vivi," Thoth finished. "What does it say?"

 _Father,_

 _Everything that I have written here is true beyond a doubt, please read this letter carefully. I have discovered the identity of the person who is trying to destroy_ _Alabasta Kingdom, it is a Warlord of the Sea, Viggo Girmborn. Because of Viggo, Icarus is dead, he died as he lived, a hero to his country._

King Cobra had been unable to read the rest after reading this terrible news.

"It's Viggo," he cursed. "I stupidly thought that he was loyal to the World Government, I never even wondered if he was behind all this."

"How can he be dead?" said Thoth as he fell to his knees.

"He died as he would have wanted, protecting Princess Vivi and Alabasta," said Anubis gently as he looked at his old friend.

King Cobra then managed to pull himself back together and continue to read the letter, which had a bit more cheerful news.

 _But now father, I have joined forces with an amazing group of people. They have given me great confidence and power, if I continue to work beside them I believe that we will be able to make a difference in this country. We have reason to hope now,_ _Alabasta can and will be saved._

 _Please have faith, father, we can do this._

 _Vivi_

"Vivi's letter mentioned that you fought very violently as well, Karoo," said Anubis looking at Karoo. "You served her well." It's then that he noticed the bandage around his wing. "Oh, it looks like you've been hurt. Let me see."

However, before he could touch the bandage around Karoo's wing he immediately pulled it back and squawked loudly at him. He was not going to remove the bandage, especially after what Hiccup said would have represented.

"Anubis, we know the enemy's identity," said Cobra as he made his way over to the window. "Prepare for the soldiers to move out. Vivi's coverage and Icarus' death won't be in vain, we're going to take action now. We'll head to Rainbase and Viggo."

"Please do not be so hasty, your Majesty," said Thoth. "Rainbase far away and there are many preparations to be made."

"What's more Viggo has many of the citizens firmly on his side," Anubis added. "Even more than then you do, sire. With all due respect."

Thoth clenched his fist. "If we sent forces to Rainbase now your Majesty, the Rebels will use our absence to attack and they will take the Palace easily. In which case—"

"It doesn't matter, if the rebel army destroys this Palace completely, it's only a building," said Cobra as he turned to face them. "I've told you before, a country is its people. Even if our Royal Army does fall in the end, if we can just defeat Viggo this country can still be reborn as long as its people are safe and whole. If we battle the Rebel Army instead than that would all change, in that situation Viggo's the victor. Understand?"

"Majesty," said Thoth breathlessly.

"Yes, I see," Anubis nodded.

"For right now, we do not need to be focusing on the Rebel Army, we just need to take out Viggo," said Cobra looking back at the window. "This is one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea that we're fighting. He is strong and cunning, there will be many casualties but we must accept that and battle onward." He then turned to Anubis. "Anubis we need a hold the war council, assemble the officers." He then looked at Thoth. "Thoth, scout ahead and conduct reconnaissance."

"Right," Thoth nodded.

Anubis just look at his King. ' _Forgive me for underestimating you, your Majesty. You are a true man of your country._ '

"We had for battle tomorrow morning," Cobra announced.

"Sir!" Anubis and Thoth said bowing.

"All soldiers are to head for Rainbase."

* * *

Hiccup and the others have been crossing the desert and eventually came in sight of Rainbase.

"There," said Vivi.

"So is that the city?" Chopper asked.

"That's it," said Astrid breathlessly.

"It's quite the impressive city," Hiccup admitted.

"So after all that's happened, we are operating under the assumption that the Baroque Works knows that we are here on the island with them?" Toothless asked.

"I have to admit it does seem very likely," Astrid agreed. "We did run into Mr 2 so I think it's safe to assume that we have some idea that we were headed to Alabasta."

"And if they make contact with Mr 3, he can confirm that we're still very much alive," Hiccup added.

"That means we will be able to do much of anything while were in Rainbase," said Fishlegs.

"And what does it matter?" Snotlout asked.

"Because if we get spotted before we find Viggo, I'm sure that he can probably think of some nasty ways of taking care of us," said Fishlegs simply.

"Assassination is the area of expertise," said Toothless.

"Fortunately they know next to nothing about me," said Ragnar. "I can scout ahead and get supplies."

"I need water," said the twins gasping.

"We're out of water, we can resupply more we get to the city," said Toothless.

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Ruffnut.

"Sweetwater here we come!" Tuffnut cried.

Suddenly the twins dashed off before anyone could stop them.

"There they go again," Hiccup sighed.

"They didn't even taking money with them?" said Astrid shaking her head.

* * *

Meanwhile both Smoker and Stormfly were sitting in a tavern in Rainbase, they were waiting for the arrival of the Dragon Rider Pirates.

"Captain Smoker, why do you think there we'll be here?" Stormfly asked. "What reasons do the Dragon Riders have the coming to Rainbase?"

"Let's just call it a hunch," said Smoker.

It was that moment the twins enter the tavern, fortunately both Smoker and Stormfly had their backs to them and were too busy with their own conversation to notice.

"I can't put my finger on it, but something stinks," Smoker continued. "I just feel as if there's something big lurking in the shadows."

"So, then you really do think there is some sort of connection between the Baroque Works crime organisation and the Dragon Rider crew?" Stormfly asked.

The twins had just ordered several barrels of water and they wasted no time in drinking it down.

"The only thing that I know for sure is that Dragon Conqueror is up to getting Viggo, one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea," said Smoker.

He then noticed the twins out of the corner of his eye and recognise them from Naahun as being part of been members of the Dragon Rider crew. The twins stopped drinking the water and noticed Smoker looking at them and they just stood there for what felt like a minute.

Immediately the twins spat out their water directly in their faces.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were waiting for the twins to arrive in the square.

"I really need to go," said Chopper as he trotted off.

"Can we really trust those two muttonheads to stay out of trouble?" Astrid asked with a concerned look.

"I would have preferred if Ragnar went to get supplies, but they shot off before I had a chance to speak," said Hiccup.

"I'm sure they can handle simple errands okay," said Fishlegs optimistically.

"I don't know, I bet they managed to screw something up," said Snotlout as he began playing with Eyelash, tapping him with a twig. "I say that we should start getting ready to run."

* * *

"Run away!" Ruffnut yelled.

"Protect the water!" Tuffnut cried.

The twins immediately grabbed the barrels of Warden immediately shot out of the tavern.

"Dammit, we're going after them," said Smoker as he wiped away the water on his brow. "Get the Marines, Stormfly."

"Sir!" she nodded and then she remembered they haven't paid for their meal, she then turned to the bartender. "Oh right, how much do I owe you?"

"If you know those brats you better add all the water they took to your tab," said the bartender as she wiped her tables.

"Of course," she said giving her the money. "I'm so sorry."

The twins were now dashing towards the square with the Marines hot on their tail.

"What are the Marines doing here?" Ruffnut yelled.

"I don't know let's just keep running!" Tuffnut cried.

* * *

Hiccup and the others then saw them come into view with the Marines directly behind them.

"Snotlout called it, the Marines are chasing them," said Ragnar.

"Then why are they running this way?" Fishlegs cried.

"But Chopper has made his way back here yet," said Vivi.

"He'll be fine, Chopper can manage on his own," Toothless assured her.

"Hey, guys, I think the Marines are here!" Ruffnut yelled.

"Really? We had absolutely no idea!" Hiccup yelled as they began running.

"Hurry up, we can't lose them this time men!"

"Those pirates sure can run, I'll give them that anyway," Smoker admitted.

"This is bad," said Fishlegs as they ran through this alleyways and streets. "The Baroque Works will see us if we run through the city."

Toothless then noticed several shady people looking at them and you instantly they were part of Baroque Works.

"I think it's a little too late for that, Fishlegs," said Toothless.

Hiccup looked at Vivi. "Then we only have one option. We need to find where Viggo is."

Vivi nodded and pointed towards the casino. "You see that building up ahead with the alligator on its roof? That's the casino that Viggo runs, it's called Rain Dinners."

"Hard to miss," said Hiccup.

"I think you will be a good idea if we split up," said Ragnar.

"He's right, we need to try and lose the Marines and we can meet up at the casino later," said Astrid.

"You heard the lady, split up!" Hiccup ordered.

"Right!" they nodded.

Toothless, Vivi and the twins took the left alleyway Astrid led the others down the right alleyway. Hiccup then transformed into his hybrid form and flew directly upwards over the building in front of him.

"They split up!"

"Don't lose them!"

"Don't think you can run for ever!" Smoker yelled at Hiccup.

The Marines immediately split up to chase after the rest of his crew, Smoker focuses attention on Hiccup.

" _White Bind!_ " he yelled and launched himself into the air.

Hiccup then suddenly felt the smoke wrapping itself around him.

"Not so fast," said Hiccup transforming into his human form.

By transforming into his human form he changed the shape of his body was allowed him to slip through Smoker's grasp and he soon landed on the ground. He didn't waste a single moment and continued running off and Smoker reverted back to his human form as well.

"Damn," he cursed.

* * *

Chopper meanwhile was unaware of the events that had just transpired and was making his way back to the square.

"I really do feel a lot better now," he said.

However when he made his way back to the square he found that the others had vanished.

"Where are they?" he said and began to sniff the air. "Hiccup's smell is that way." He began to follow the scent and soon smell the others. "And that's Toothless." He then reached across the road and was now even more confused. "Ragnar was that way." He was now utterly confused and couldn't understand what was going on. "What's going on?"

Then suddenly a bunch of Marines ran past and slammed into him forcing him to transform back to his hybrid form.

* * *

Toothless, Vivi and the twins were running down the alleyway but then they saw a bunch of Baroque Works agents blocking their path.

"Dammit," he cursed.

"Oh no, look over there!" Vivi pointed.

Toothless turned and saw more Baroque Works agents closing in on them and they were looking at several photographs and their hands.

"It's them all right!"

"Kill them!"

"It looks like it's the Baroque Works Millions," said Vivi.

"Then it looks like were stuck between a rock in a hard place," said Toothless. He then looked at the twins. "Take Vivi and get out of here."

"Right!" the said and grabbed Vivi.

Vivi looked back at him. "Good luck."

Toothless then clenched his sword and ready to battle the Millions.

* * *

Astrid and her party was still running, but Ragnar came to a stop.

"You guys gone ahead," he said.

"What you going to do?" Astrid asked.

"I'll handle the Marines," said Ragnar as he pulled out his pistols.

"Good luck with that," said Snotlout.

"But we can't leave him," said Fishlegs.

"He knows what he's doing," said Astrid.

The three of them then ran off leaving Ragnar alone to deal with the Marines.

"Without their captain they should be easy to handle," he said with a small smile.

He then immediately began to find his pistols taking the Marines down one by one and those that manage to getting close easily kicked back. With a combination of his pistols and kicks, it made it almost impossible to touch him and as such the Marines were completely overpowered.

* * *

The twins and Vivi was still running down the street.

"Do you think Toothless can handle the Millions?" Vivi asked them.

The twins laughed.

"Of course he can," said Ruffnut.

"This is a guy who sliced up a tyre compound of Fishmen," said Tuffnut.

* * *

Toothless had managed overpower a good number of the Millions with his two of his three swords.

"Is that all, really?" said Toothless looking at them. "Pathetic."

"Toothless!" Stormfly's voice yelled from the crowd. "I knew we would meet again."

Toothless turned and looked at her. "Figured you'd be here."

"I've been looking for you what you think you're doing carelessly cutting down civilians like you that low even for you?"

"If you knew who the 'civilians' were, you would be criticising me." He then sheathed his swords. "And I have no interest of fighting you again, we settled a dispute fine in Lougetown."

"We did not," said Stormfly unsheathing her sword. "I'm not through, I haven't even dealt you a single blow."

Toothless sighed. "If you wish to beat me you have to become stronger and I'm a little too busy to accommodate you right now."

Toothless then ran off down the alleyway.

"Hold it!" Stormfly yelled following him.

* * *

Astrid and the rest of her team were being chased by the Millions down an alleyway.

Astrid then stopped and pulled out her axe. "I've had enough of this."

She then immediately charged at the Millions and the next thing Snotlout and Fishlegs heard where their screams as she cut them down.

"Boy, those guys were pathetic," she said as she walked away from the pile or unconscious but Baroque Works agents.

"She is both beautiful and deadly," said Snotlout completely mesmerised.

Fishlegs shook his head. "You know the chances of her falling for you are zero."

"Don't tell me the odds."

"Let's just make our way to the casino and we can see how good your odds are there," said Astrid.

* * *

It didn't take them long to reach the casino, in fact it was just outside the alleyway, the only problem was it was in the centre of a small lake.

"That must be the entrance to Raindinners, but it's in the centre of a lake," Astrid frowned.

"Looks like we're the first one is here," Snotlout noted.

"All right, let's get them," said a voice.

They quickly turned and saw some Million agents aiming rifles at them.

"Like fish in a barrel!"

Toothless then suddenly appeared out of nowhere and struck them across the face with his fist.

"It's Toothless," said Fishlegs with relief.

"Hang on, weren't Vivi and the twins with you?" Astrid asked.

"You're saying the not here yet?" Toothless stared.

"She could have gone inside already," said Snotlout.

"Well, we can't wait for her," said Astrid.

"Hey, is that Hiccup?" Fishlegs pointed.

"Yeah, and that Marine Captain," Toothless added.

"We are to go inside now!" Hiccup ordered.

"You are the man," said Astrid as Hiccup ran past them.

The five of them then immediately ran towards the casino as quickly as they could.

* * *

Viggo had just been informed by Miss All Sunday that Hiccup and the others had arrived.

"So Vivi and the pirates are paying us a visit," he said with a small smile.

"Yes, we just received word from the Millions that they've arrived," Miss All Sunday nodded.

Viggo then looked at the photo of Hiccup. "Then let's be sure to welcome them very warmly."

"Yes," Miss All Sunday nodded.


	41. Caged

Hiccup and the others were running straight towards Raindinners with Smoker in hot pursuit along with members of Baroque Works.

"Not so fast you!"

"Don't talk, just shoot them!"

They immediately began firing their pistols directly at them.

"These guys are starting to get annoying," said Toothless.

"Shall we?" Astrid asked.

Toothless nodded and the two of them charged at the agents, Astrid had a firm grip on her axe and Toothless was now wielding one sword. They went straight past the agents and seconds later they collapsed from the strikes they struck them with.

"That should shut them up," Toothless smile.

The five of them then entered the casino and found that it was quite busy, there was every sort of gambling game imaginable and there were hundreds of people playing them.

"So where do we find Viggo?" Snotlout asked cracking his knuckles. "I can't wait to taken down."

"I wouldn't say that out loud if I were you," Hiccup advised. "Don't forget everyone he still the country's hero in the last thing we want is a turn every single customer in this casino against us, we've got more than enough enemies as it is."

"We don't even know what he looks like without Vivi," said Fishlegs.

The entrance had not gone unnoticed by the staff and the bouncer approached the guy running the Steward.

"Pardon, sir, but some undesirables have entered the casino."

"For heaven's sake, you're the bouncer throw them out," he ordered.

"Perhaps we should try and mingle, find out exactly where the manager spends his time?" Hiccup suggested.

"I've got you now, Dragon Conqueror," said a voice behind them.

They turned and saw Smoker dashing towards them.

"It's Smoker," said Astrid.

"You think you can stroll in anywhere you like and I won't find you?"

"So much for mingling," said Hiccup.

They quickly ran deeper into the casino.

"What's that refugee from an ashtray, doing in a casino at Rainbase?" Snotlout asked.

"It says if he has developed a special affection to Hiccup here," said Toothless.

"Just my luck," Hiccup groaned.

"This building is surrounded by a late, there's nowhere to run!" Smoker roared.

Then suddenly some security officers placed themselves between him and them.

"Now hold on, that's far enough."

"Government officials aren't allowed inside, you must leave at once."

They attempted to push him out, but Smoker just merely knocked them back with his fists.

"Move it!" he barked.

"He's certainly stubborn," said Hiccup.

"Hold it!" Smoker roared.

"He had to pick the worst time to chase after us," Hiccup groaned.

A bouncer and two security officers then placed himself in front of them. "Excuse me, sir. I'm going have to ask you and your friends to—"

Hiccup was too busy running away from Smoker to notice them and slammed right into them. The balance and the security officers were sent flying across the casino and Hiccup had barely noticed them.

"Did I hit something?" Hiccup blinked.

"Nothing important," said Astrid.

Within the crowd Miss All Sunday was observing them in the steward quickly approached her.

"Manager, this is terrible," he said. "Some strange people have forced their way in."

"Send them to the VIP room," she instructed. "Mr Viggo has been expecting them."

"Give it up!" Smoker yelled.

Snotlout then noticed the doors the VIP room were wide open. "Hey, look ahead!"

The guards at the VIP room were more than gracious to allow them entrance, which in itself was suspicious.

"Wait a minute, this could be a trap," said Astrid looking at the others.

"I'm afraid we don't have much of a choice, just run for it!" Hiccup yelled.

"The VIP lounge?" Smoker frowned. "Don't tell me these jokers are friends of Viggo's, but if it's true all of them could end up in the gallows together."

They immediately rushed into the VIP lounge and ran down the hallway, but there was a split.

"The hallway splits," said Hiccup.

It says VIPs go left," said Fishlegs pointing at the sign.

"And pirates go right," Astrid added.

"Which we do we go?" Snotlout asked.

"You better decide quickly," said Toothless looking at Hiccup.

"I don't know, both seem like traps to me," said Hicucp gravely.

"Seems like an easy choice to me, it is pirates go right so we should go right," said Snotlout and quickly took the right turn before anyone could say anything.

"Looks like were going right," Hiccup sighed.

They immediately turned right and came face-to-face with a dead-end and Smoker followed them. A few seconds later a trapdoor appeared below them and they ended up falling.

"This is certainly unexpected!" Smoker yelled.

"I can't believe we fell for this old trick," said Toothless.

"Who puts trap doors in a casino?" Hiccup yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile in the city, Chopper was still trying to search the others following their sent in his reindeer form.

"That's strange," he said. "What happened to everybody?"

Then suddenly appearing out of the alleyway was Stormfly.

"Captain Smoker," she said.

Chopper was so shocked that he reverted back to his hybrid form and quickly hid behind some crates.

"I wonder where Captain Smoker could have gotten to?" Stormfly pondered. "You must be chasing after Dragon Conqueror."

' _She is with the Marines_ ,' said Chopper terrified. ' _She's after the others_.'

Stormfly then started to make her way down the alley, but, without thinking, Chopper jumped in front of her.

"Stop you can't!" he cried.

Stormfly failed to notice him and then suddenly tripped.

"What happened?" she groaned as she began to pick herself up. She then noticed Chopper below her. "Are you all right?"

At that point Ragnar and down the alley and saw the two of them, he quickly remained quiet as he saw a bunch of Marines approaching them.

"Sergeant Major Stormfly," said a Marine. "We've been looking for you ma'am."

"I'll be right there," she said as she got to her feet. She then looked at Chopper. "Sorry for crashing into you."

"This way," said the Marine.

Ragnar watched as she and the Marine ran off down the alleyway, before making his presence clear to Chopper.

"She didn't even question Chopper's appearance, I suppose we should be fortunate," he said. "I wonder how the others are doing?"

* * *

Hiccup and the others were trapped in some sort of cell with Smoker.

"I can't believe we fell for the oldest trick in the book," Toothless groaned.

"There was no way to see it coming," said Snotlout defensively.

"You're the one who letters into it, despite our warnings that it was obviously a trap," Astrid snapped.

Hiccup examined the cage. "This is no ordinary metal."

"What's so special about it?" Snotlout scoffed as he tapped it. "Looks quite ordinary to me."

Smoker then rose to his feet and pulled out his staff.

"Hiccup!" Toothless warned.

Hiccup quickly ducked to avoid Smoker's staff from hitting him, though it struck Snotlout in the face.

"What was that for?" Snotlout snapped.

Hiccup looked at him. "That staff, it's made of Sea Prism Stone, isn't it?"

"That's right," he nodded. "It's a rare mineral and supposedly exists in one certain sea in the distant corner of the world. Not much is known about it, but it's believed to give off mystical energy on the same wavelength as the ocean itself. Basically you can think of it as a solid form of the sea."

"So it would affect any Devil Fruit user as if they were falling into the ocean," Toothless simplified.

"Prison cells in Marine headquarters are made of the same substance to prevent criminals who have Devil Fruit powers from successfully escaping."

"You're saying that this was made the same way?" Astrid assumed.

"If it wasn't, you could be sure that I would be long gone by now," said Smoker narrowing his eyes. "And you five would all be on your way to prison waiting for your date with the hangman."

There was some serious tension in the cell, both Toothless and Astrid looked poised to fight. Hiccup on the other hand just looked at Smoker with a stoic look and Snotlout just raised his fists shakily.

"Do you really think now is the best time to fight?" Fishlegs asked.

"He's right," said Hiccup. "Besides, we were don't want to give our host the entertainment of fighting amongst ourselves."

They then heard a small laugh. "How observant." Everyone turned towards the source of the voice which was coming from a desk. "Though you will all die together one way or the other so you might will try to get along."

"It's Viggo," Smoker glared.

The chair then spun around and they saw Viggo sitting there with his hands together looking at them with a very calculative look in his eyes.

"So he's one of the Seven Warlords," said Toothless.

"You're every bit the lowlife sea scum I imagined," Smoker huffed.

"My, my, you're every bit the wild dog I bet you were Smoker," Viggo smiled. "Unlike your superiors you never really believe that I was on your side, have you? And of course you were right. You know Smoker, I have a feeling you'll die bravely in the line of duty, I will be more than happy to inform the Government that you put up a valiant fight against the vicious Dragon Conqueror here. I have in the vaguest idea what really brought you to this country, but I'm betting that you're on your own. We both know that the Government would never order you to come to this land, they have every confidence in me, a Warlord of the Sea."

"I have to admit that you've had quite the impressive operation going here," said Hiccup looking at Viggo. "You've manipulated everyone on the board, placed them exactly where you want them to be without them even knowing it, all the while maintaining your public image."

"Dragon Conqueror Hiccup, I congratulate you on getting this far," Viggo smiled. "I have to admit that I'm quite impressed with you myself. You manage to get this far without me detecting you, though I suspect coming here wasn't your original purpose."

"We went to Uba to meet the Rebels, unfortunately our information was out of date and we ended up going in the wrong direction," Hiccup explained.

"Ah, of course," Viggo nodded. "Then you correctly assumed that I was well aware of your presence in Alabasta and no doubt calculated that even if you made your way back to the Rebel base that they would have already moved on. So instead he decided to cut the head of the snake and revealed my operation to the public, thereby stopping the revolution. I imagine that convincing the Princess of this took some persuading."

"I managed to convince," Hiccup admitted folding his arms.

Viggo chuckled. "Excellent, tell me do you play Maces and Talons?"

"Yes, it is recommended to test if pirates have leadership and problem-solving skills," Hiccup nodded.

"Sorry but what's this Maces and Talons?" Snotlout asked.

Hiccup looked back at them. "Think of it as a more complex version of chess, it was designed to test pirate captains and their subordinates on skills they need to run a ship smoothly. Sadly very few play the game these days."

"Though it is refreshing to see someone so young engrossed in the game," Viggo smiled. "I would offer you a game, but sadly business must come before pleasure. I promise that I will dispose of uniquely and efficiently want our special guest of honour has made her appearance."

"A guest?" Astrid frowned.

"Even as we speak, my partner is on the way to fetch her."

* * *

Vivi and the twins were busy fighting against a few Million agents, but they were starting to get worn out.

"We can't afford to waste time with the second-rate thugs," said Vivi to the twins.

"Not sure we can do anything else," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, every time we take one down to more take his their place," Tuffnut nodded.

Vivi looked at the Million agents. "Who's next?"

The three of them immediately charged, but they were completely worn out so they failed to notice someone sneaking up behind them and striking them in the back of the head with the butt of his rifle.

"You've got some pretty impressive moves there Princess," said one of the agents looking at Vivi. He then turned to the twins. "And you two can certainly hold your own. Of course I should expect anything less from a former frontier agent and members of a notorious band of pirates. However, she and you accept your fate?"

"We have to get away and reach the others," Vivi whispered to the twins.

"I'm all for that, but we're surrounded," said Tuffnut.

"Our odds don't look good," Ruffnut agreed.

"Fun time is over," said the agent. "The boss is waiting for you."

"Don't you dare touch me," Vivi snapped.

"The boss only wants you alive, the other two are completely optional," the agent smirked. "If you make life too difficult we may choose to put them down."

However, suddenly the sound of gunfire was heard and bullets rained down from above them, killing most of the agents. Everyone immediately looked up and saw something flying down towards them, it looked like a large bird.

"What is that thing? Some kind of bird?"

Seconds later bullets came flying down on top of them and they saw that it was indeed a bird, a falcon to be precise, and it appeared to have a pair of machine guns in its talons.

"It's a falcon!"

"A falcon with a machine gun? Are you out of your mind?"

"Whoa, did not see that one coming," said Ruffnut.

"We must been in the desert longer than we thought," said Tuffnut rubbing his eyes.

Vivi on the other hand just smiled as she recognised this falcon all too well.

The agents on the other hand were utterly terrified.

"It's huge!"

"Hurry up and shoot it down!"

The falcon and then flew past them and headed straight towards Vivi and the twins.

"Grab his legs," Vivi instructed them.

"Why?" Ruffnut asked.

"Trust me," said Vivi.

"I hope we don't get eaten," said Tuffnut.

When the falcon flew overhead the three of them grabbed his legs and he immediately flew up towards one of the nearby buildings.

"Crap! The Princess!"

The falcon then lowered them on top of the building and a huge smile appeared on Vivi''s face.

"Oh, Thoth, I can't believe it you," she said cheerfully.

"You know this bird?" Ruffnut blinked.

"Does that mean he's not going to eat us?" Tuffnut asked.

Then suddenly to their shock the falcon transformed into Thoth.

"It's very good to see you Princess Vivi," he said with a smile and then he turned to the twins. "And I'm grateful that you to protected her."

The twins were still trying to get over the fact that the big bird in front of them had just transformed into a human.

"It's no big deal," said Ruffnut.

"We were happy to do it," said Tuffnut.

"How's my father?" Vivi asked.

"He's doing well," Thoth assured her. "Your father and I both read your letter and he set me on ahead to scout the situation."

"You mean… Karoo made it safely to Alubarna? He's all right?"

"That's right, you got quite the duck you know."

"Thank goodness," said Vivi utterly relieved. "Alabasta owes you a great debt Princess, thanks to both you and Icarus. We know who we're fighting."

Vivi nodded.

Thoth then turned and looked at the Millions that were swarming below them. "Now if you please excuse me."

The Millions had heard most of the conversation including the identity of the man looking down at them.

"Thoth?"

"You don't mean Thoth the Falcon?"

"Oh no, no way! He is the strongest warrior in the entire country."

"The Bird-Bird Fruit!" Thoth yelled as he transformed into his hybrid form. "There are very few Devil Fruits that allow one the power of flight. The same power that you will soon bear witness."

"Shoot you fools!" an agent cried. "Don't stop!"

Immediately they began firing their rifles at Thoth, but he merely flew down towards them at blinding speed. He was moving so fast that it looked as if he had vanished completely.

"He vanished?"

" _Flying Talon!_ " Thoth yelled as he slammed into them.

They had no idea what hit them as they were immediately sent flying in all different directions. Thoth then landed back on the ground and return to his human form.

"Thank you, Thoth!" Vivi cried.

"That guy is awesome," said Ruffnut.

"Good thing he's on our side," said Tuffnut.

"Now we need to find everyone," said Vivi.

"Really?" said a voice behind them. "Don't you think you're getting a bit ahead of yourself?" They immediately turned and found Miss All Sunday standing there directly behind them. "You have certainly been a thorn in our side."

"Miss All Sunday…" Vivi gasped.

"I'm just in time, it looks like our precious employees are no longer have much use," she said looking at the Millions.

"So, Miss Vice President," so the conscious agent in a hushed whisper.

"And who are you?" Thoth demanded.

"That was marvellous," Miss All Sunday admitted. "I've only seen one other with the power flight, it certainly quite impressive. Even so do you think you're stronger than me?"

"Princess Vivi, this arrogant girl, is she one of those who are threatening our homeland?" Thoth asked.

"I'm simply here as a messenger," she said innocently. "To invite the Princess and her two friends, too little gathering at our mansion, if you have no objections."

Thoth then placed a hand on his sword. "Sorry, but I'm afraid the Princess has a prying engagement and that goes for her friends as well."

"I see."

"Stop screwing with us!" Vivi roared as she pulled out her disk and swung it at her.

However before she could make a single move, Miss All Sunday grabbed her arm. "Now really do you think it's proper for a Princess to use such coarse language? Dear Miss Wednesday?"

Vivi hadn't forgotten that she was the one responsible for Icarus's death. "Icarus… you killed him."

"Icarus?" she blinked. "Ah, yes, Mr 8. Of course."

"What's this?" Thoth stared. "The one that killed him was you?"

"Oh, come now, why are you getting so worked up about it? It's really no different from what you do to our employees just now." She then lifted Vivi off her feet. "Don't be childish."

Then suddenly a hand went straight through her stomach much to everyone's shock. The twins and Thoth were completely enraged and immediately charged at her.

"Damn you!" Thoth roared as he transformed in his hybrid form and immediately shot into the air.

"You'll pay for that," said Ruffnut as she drew his sword.

"And we're here to collect," said Tuffnut doing the same.

Miss All Sunday merely laughed and dropped Vivi, clearly not intimidated by the three of them.

"Your bones will be the sand of Alabasta!" Thoth cried.

"Really?" said Miss All Sunday as she crossed her arms together. " _Three Flower!_ "

Suddenly three arms appeared around the bodies of Thoth and the twins. Two of the arms on Thoth locked themselves around his wings and grasped his sword, forcing him to crash onto the roof so hard that he reverted back to his human form. As for the twins to the arms grasped hold of their arms and then the third one tripped their legs causing them to fall to the roof themselves.

"Thoth… Ruff… Tuff…" said Vivi weakly.

Thoth sat up. "Princess Vivi, you are alive?"

"Oh dear, did it look as if I killed the girl," said Miss All Sunday curtly.

"What did she do?" said Ruffnut rubbing her head.

"I think the same trick she pulled on the _Tiger_ ," said Tuffnut.

"Lighten up, I was only teasing you," Miss All Sunday smiled.

"You have Devil Fruit powers, it's the only explanation," said Thoth.

"That's right," she smiled holding out her arms. "I ate the Flower-Flower Fruit." They then suddenly saw what appeared to be Rose petals blossoming out of her arms and then saw extra arms popping out of nowhere. "I can make body parts bloom like flowers, that is my ability. Even with the power of flight, you cannot escape my reach. My limbs can bloom anywhere."

"No wonder she is a skilled assassin," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, explains why she so calm," said Tuffnut.

"Who was escaping?" said Thoth as he rose to his feet. "I'm staying right here…" He then drew his sword. "And taking vengeance for the life of Icarus!"

"I wish I could stay, I would love to play a few more hands with you, but time doesn't wait," she smiled.

"Oh, don't worry, this won't take long," said Thoth as he charged at her.

"I'm afraid you don't understand," she then crossed her arms once again. " _Six Flower!_ "

Suddenly six arms appeared rather nowhere, two appeared on the roof and grabbed Thoth legs as he ran, two more grasped his arms and the last to position themselves around his neck.

"It is impossible," said Vivi looking utterly terrified.

"Power… speed… these things mean nothing to me, my reach is limitless," Miss All Sunday smiled. She then nearly walked up towards him and slapped across the face. "And _Clutch_!"

The arms then forced themselves to bend backwards and then they heard a nasty crack coming from Thoth's spine.

"No… Thoth!" Vivi cried.

The twins just stood there paralysed with fear.

"Was he really Alabasta's greatest warrior?" Miss All Sunday asked looking at them. "How sad."

"No, no, no!" said Vivi stunned.

"Well, time to go," said Miss All Sunday making her way to the three of them.

"It can't be," said Vivi breathlessly.

"Our boss is waiting to see essence so are all your friends, inside a prison cell at Raindinners."

Vivi and the twins just stood there petrified and found themselves unable to speak.

* * *

Meanwhile underneath the casino, Viggo had pulled out a Maces and Talons board and was playing a game with Hiccup while everyone just sat there.

"I have now captured a third of your troops, by cutting them off from your supply lines," said Viggo. "Now what are you going to do?"

Hiccup sat there upon and pondered. "I'm going to move my flagship to the island in the South East."

"Interesting move," said Viggo as he moved the piece. "You're dividing your forces up, forcing me to chase after you leaving my powerbase virtually unprotected."

"I can't believe you're playing games with them?" Snotlout yelled crossing his arms glaring at Hiccup. "He's the bad guy, we're here to kick his butt!"

"A bit hard to do in a prison cell," Hiccup pointed out.

"Isn't it obvious what Hiccup is doing?" Astrid hissed pulling him aside. "He's trying to distract Viggo while we come up with a way to get out of this mess."

"Oh…" said Snotlout as realisation fell upon him.

"Not the smartest tool in the shed as he, and you needn't bother I already anticipated this scenario," said Viggo as he moved more pieces. "And now I have moved several leagues further into your territory, thereby increasing my supply lines while decreasing yours. Clever move."

"Some people think retreating is a cowardly move, but there are advantages to it," Hiccup smiled.

"Of course only a short sighted person would see withdrawing as a defeat," Viggo agreed. "That is exactly why the Marines have always been so shortsighted, they actually believe that taking down one or two notorious pirates would make the seas safer while in fact do have the most opposite effect."

Smoker just sat there in silence.

Astrid looked at Viggo. "You might as well try and enjoy yourself while you have the chance, because once we get out of here we're going to take you down."

Viggo chuckled and looked at Hiccup. "Your crew members seem to put a lot of trust in your talents, my dear Hiccup. How foolish, I believe the trust is completely unnecessary."

"Why would you say that?" Fishlegs frowned.

"Trust is a fragile thing and something you shouldn't put much faith in, but business now that is something more productive than trust," Viggo smiled. "Propositions…deals… acquisitions none of these rely on trust and they are far more profitable."

"Viggo!" a voice cried.

Everyone turned and found Miss All Sunday standing at the top of the steps with Vivi and the twins in tow.

"Vivi? Ruff? Tuff?" Hiccup and the others gasped.

Smoker looked up, but remained quiet.

"My humble greetings, Vivi Royal Princess of Alabasta," said Viggo with his arms wide open. "I mean Miss Wednesday, I compliment you on invading our assassins in order to get this far. Though I believe that's mostly thanks to the actions of your allies."

"You've no idea what I do or how far I would go to see you dead, Mr 0," Vivi glared. "I wish that you died in your cradle you monster!"

She then suddenly charged at Viggo spinning her disks.

"Vivi, wait!" Hiccup yelled. "First get us out of this thing!"

Vivi either ignored him or didn't hear him. "This country would still be peaceful for it weren't for you! _Peacock String Slasher_!"

She then swung her desk directly at Viggo and it went straight through his head and sliced the back of his chair.

"Not going to work," said Smoker.

Viggo's body then immediately disintegrated into sand.

"Feel better?" said Viggo's voice as the sand drifted behind her and took the form of Viggo. "As a native of this country you surely know that I have the power of the Sand-Sand Fruit." Vivi then found Viggo's hand grasping her face. "Want to become a mummy?"

"He's made of sand?" Snotlout stared.

"Leave her alone! I'm warning you right now!" Hiccup yelled.

"Have a seat Princess," said Viggo as he placed her down in a chair. "I trust that you'll be comfortable there. I must say your timing is perfect, the party is about to begin. Isn't that right Miss All Sunday?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Party?" Astrid frowned.

Miss All Sunday was looking at a watch. "It's exactly new and right now. Time for Operation Utopia."

"Utopia?" Fishlegs blinked.

"What is Operation Utopia?" Hiccup demanded.

Viggo laughed for a full minute. "It means the demise of the Kingdom of Alabasta, Miss Wednesday. I'm going to wipe it off the face of the map as if it never was. All people, great and small, will be sucked into eternal darkness as they were driving agony. Let Operation Utopia begin!"


	42. Operation Utopia

Two years ago, before Strider led the rebel movement, he was in Uba helping his father trying to locate water within the dried up oasis. They haven't been getting any water for quite a long time and they were starting to suffer from drought.

' _Don't be so suspicious, Strider,_ ' said his father. ' _You know his Majesty's character too well to know that he would never betray his._ '

' _That's all you old people say,_ ' Strider grunted. ' _I didn't come all the way to Uba with you just to please the king_.'

There had been a small group of rebels, by they were disorganised bunch and there were no match for the well-trained soldiers of the Royal Army.

' _The rebels were over 100,000 strong now._ '

' _Yes, I've heard and there's been casualties too._ '

As the bloodshed continued Strider was starting to lose faith within the Royal family. His father stubbornly still believe that they could salvage Uba despite the fact they had been able to find a trace of water for months.

' _A little rain and their suspicions will vanish like fog,_ ' said his father.

Unfortunately things got worse as the canal in Erumalu had been destroyed.

' _What? The can now has been destroyed!_ '

' _Who would do this?_ '

' _Now we can't bring water to the town._ '

' _It hasn't rained for over a year._ '

' _Erumalu is done for_.'

' _Don't be so suspicious, Strider,_ ' said his father.

But Strider had had enough of all this suffering and went to the Palace demanding the king to use Dance Powder in order to bring rain to the country.

"I don't want to suspect you, but people are dying of thirst!" Strider yelled furiously. "Maybe you're not using it, but you _do_ have it."

"No, we must wait for natural rain," said Cobra firmly. "To use Dance Powder is to summon misfortune."

"Just a small amount should be all right! The rebellion might stop even if they even just a little rain."

Cobra shook his head. "It would only result in even greater calamity. I understand your desperation, but it's not as easy as you think, Strider."

"I can't stand and watch towns dry up anymore!" he roared furiously. "I've got to do something!"

With that Strider turned his back on his king and started marching the throne room.

"You haven't changed a bit from the old days, have you?" said Cobra.

Strider stopped. "Yes, I have. Now I can fight. I swear that I will come back here and when I do…" He then gave the king a murderous look, "I'm going to take your rain from you."

Strider had been thinking back upon every single thing that led up to this moment.

' _Where is this country headed?_ ' he said to himself. ' _What bloodied the road have we turned down? Where does the answer lie?_ '

He then saw rebel entering the camp and judging from the look on his face he had terrible news to report.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Royal Palace, guards were immediately reporting to Anubis as they had terrible news.

"Lord Anubis, terrible news! It's the King!"

"What do you mean? What has happened to his Majesty?" Anubis demanded.

"He's disappeared!"

"That absurd. Have you searched everywhere?"

"Yes, we searched the Palace, the garden and the storehouses."

"Could he have slipped away in the middle of the night?"

"Impossible! The Kings security was airtight, there's no way he could have gotten past us."

"But why?" Anubis frowned looking deeply troubled. "Why would the king hide himself just before the battle? Search, check outside the Palace and in the town!"

"Sir!" the guards cried.

Anubis looked out towards the West in the direction of Rainbased. ' _If only Thoth was here instead on reconnaissance at Rainbase. He excels at tracking people. What could have happened to his Majesty? I can't afford to act recklessly, dammit._ '

With the king now missing there was no way that he could send reinforcements to Rainbase in order to confront Viggo.

* * *

Meanwhile in Viggo's headquarters he was laughing at Vivi, who was tied to the chair.

"Damn you," Vivi spat. "Just what is it do you think you're trying to do to Alabasta?"

"Princess, do you know what kind of people I most despise above all others?" Viggo asked with a small smile. "Those pious hypocrites, who bleed endlessly about the happiness of the people."

"You plan to kill my father?" Vivi roared. "You would be dead before you get close to him!"

"You needn't shout, I'm not going to touch a hair on his head. He's not even worth killing, instead I shall let him taste a humiliation that is far crueller then death."

"What's crueller than death?" Snotlout frowned.

"Seeing the people you care most about tearing each other apart and knowing that you can't do anything to stop it," said Hiccup softly.

Viggo chuckled slightly. "Well, observant." He then turned towards Vivi, who was giving him the most murderous look imaginable. "That look is such unladylike you have there your Highness."

"I demand that you tell me what is this Operation Utopia?" Vivi demanded. "Answer me!"

"You demand?" said Viggo raising an eyebrow. "Now, now, perhaps you need to review your current situation."

"I said answer me!" Vivi roared.

"You're a courageous young woman," Viggo smiled. "Well, why not? The operation is already underway. Very well, I will tell you about my plan to end this country. About Operation Utopia."

* * *

Meanwhile the Palace, the guard was rushing over towards Anubis with a report.

"Lord Anubis, I have news of the King!"

"What is it? Have you found him?"

"Yes, sir. He's in Naahun, the information is certain."

Anubis looked at him. "Good, that's a relief."

"Yes, but…" The guard looked very uneasy, "well, sir… you see it's not that simple."

"What is it?" Anubis frowned.

* * *

Strider had been informed of the arrival of the king and was making his way to Naahun on horseback as quickly as he could.

' _Why now all of a sudden? Has he fallen as far as he can?_ '

He remembered what his father had told him about not been so suspicious, but now that suspicion had become real. ' _Why would he do something so crazy?_ '

* * *

King Cobra was in Naahun with several guards facing a small group of rebels and citizens. The citizens themselves were quite perplexed by seeing their king in front of them.

"Sire, you mean…"

"Was that?"

"You heard me right," said Cobra. "I have come to apologise to you all, it was none other than either ruler of Alabasta who stole all this country's rain."

This was a tough pill to swallow to the civilians, who still had had a lot of faith in the Royal family.

"My Lord… surely you must be joking with us."

"You must be."

"I'm not joking," said Cobra stoically. "I used Dance Powder to keep all the rain in Alubarna for my exclusive use. As your king it would be an affront to my Royal dignity if I was allowed to go thirsty."

The civilians were now completely crestfallen with this announcement.

"That may well be so your Majesty, but many of your own people have died from a lack of food and water as a result of your actions. Why would you do such a thing?"

"I am aware of that of course and many oases have dried up as well," Cobra admitted. "But… sacrifices are essential if we are to protect the country."

"You're mad. You knew how desperate things were and yet you only help yourself? No decent ruler would be so selfish if he knew that his own people were in need!"

Then suddenly one of the Royal guards aimed a rifle at the civilian who spoke.

"How dare you, a common peasant, speak with such disrespect to your lord and master," said Cobra narrowing his eyes. "Even though I needn't to justify my actions to you, I came to Naahun to apologise for what I've done. What more do you want?"

"My brother died in Uba thanks to you," said a bitter civilian.

"I didn't come all the way to this town just to apologise, there is another reason," said Cobra standing firm. "As you may know Dance Powder is outlawed by the World Government, if word got out that it had been used here the Marines will certainly take action and destroy this country. I cannot allow that, you may also remember that large amounts of Dance Powder were found been smuggled out of this town two years ago. It is necessary to eliminate all traces of that incident. Do I make myself clear?"

The civilians just stood the utterly terrified, realising what he intended to do with them.

"You mean?"

"I do, there is only one way to erase this incident from our past," said Cobra looking at all them. "We must obliterate Naahun and everyone in it!"

Understandably the citizens began to panic and were in massive up roar.

"We have to die because of your whim!"

"That's insane!"

"Hey, King!" said a small voice.

Cobra turned his eyes and they fell upon the small boy that had demanded to join the rebels a few days ago. He was holding a small hammer in his hand and was looking at the king with burning hatred.

"So it was all your fault after all!" he yelled. "You stole the rain and killed the towns! He then immediately charged at the King with his eyes burning with fury. "I'm going to get even with you for what you've done!"

Then suddenly Cobra kicked the boy right across the face which was a terrible shock to the civilians.

"I'll make you pay for this," said the boy as he rose to his feet.

"You all right?" said a woman bending down to him.

"Please, no," said a crestfallen citizen in a hushed whisper.

"Men!" said Cobra raising his arm. "Burn it to the ground and leave no one alive!"

Then suddenly they heard the sound of a horse and everyone turned her Strider had arrived.

"It's Strider!"

Cobra whispered something to one of his men and his man gave him his reply.

"Strider," said Cobra looking at him. "It's been a while."

"What are you doing?" said Strider staring at him. "What?"

"Cobra!" the boy yelled furiously.

The woman grabbed him to stop him doing something foolish. "No!"

"I'm apologising, I thought I made that clear," said Cobra curtly.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Strider snapped furiously. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to the people who believed in you? It is an insult!"

"Nevertheless, I am the one that's been using Dance Powder to—"

"I told you to shut up!" Strider roared furiously.

"Why are you so angry, Strider? Surely even you—"

"Shut up! Shut up!"

"What I'm trying to—"

"You heartless bastard!" Strider roared charging at him.

Immediately to all of Cobra's men stopped him before he got 5 feet from the King.

"Don't you understand? Don't you know how these people felt as they die of thirst?" Strider roared as he wrestled with the guards. "They felt no hatred and anger towards you, 'It is in the King's fault that this is happening to us, he's a great leader.' Those are the words from their lips as they died, they never lost faith in you. But now you come here and apologise and what happens to their faith? At least had the decency to lie and say you're innocent—"

Then suddenly one of the guards shot him in the shoulder and he collapsed to the ground much to the shock of the rebels who had accompanied him and the civilians.

' _Cobra,_ ' he said as he struck the ground.

"Strider!"

"Leader!"

One of the guards then approached Cobra holding out a pocket watch and said something to him.

"Okay, kids, let's go," he said in unkingly manner.

The rebels immediately rushed towards Strider in order to check whether he was still alive. Fortunately he was, the bullet went straight through his shoulder but the pain was unbearable.

' _Did we fight, because the kingdom… because everyone wanted to know if you were innocent?_ ' he to himself oblivious to everything around him. ' _At the very least, that's why I fought._ '

* * *

Then suddenly out of the blue the guard immediately attacked the rebels and civilians, demolish stores and fired flaming arrows at the houses.

Then almost exactly the same time as the fighting commenced a large ship was heading straight towards the ported very high speed. The ship was just as large as a Marine dreadnought and it wasn't stopping.

"I don't believe it!" said the dock manager as he ran for his life.

The ship slammed right into the port destroying a good number of ships and when it struck the sure it propelled itself into the air. Unbeknownst to everyone, the people on board had been completely slaughtered and only two people when command of it and they were Mr 1 and Miss Double Finger.

"Showtime," said Cobra with a large smirk.

"A giant ship is about to crash!" the dock manager warned.

Everyone immediately began to panic.

"What kind of ship is that?"

The ship then slammed into the city destroying a good number of houses before it finally came to a stop. Everyone immediately began panicking and ran in different directions, they were so busy running their lives that they failed to notice both Mr 1 and Miss Double Finger had managed to sliver their way into the crowd.

"For the big finale, that sure easy," she said to her partner.

"Haven't we ever done anything that wasn't so easy?" Mr 1 questioned.

Cobra laughed. "We pulled it off! Now let's light the fires and get out of here!"

His man saluted with a large smirk.

"It feels so good to get back into gear," he said as he tapped his face and suddenly transformed into Mr 2.

* * *

The rebels were still trying to snap Strider to consciousness, though there was easier said than done.

"Strider! Say something, Strider! Come on!"

One of the rebels and immediately noticed fires had been set ablaze around the entire city and the Royal Army had vanished along with the King.

"Look, the Royal Army has disappeared."

"What?"

* * *

Unbeknownst to them Mr 2 and his crew, who addressed themselves up as the Royal Army, ran through the city after setting it on fire.

"Was I the kingless King you ever saw back there or was I not?" Mr 2 laughed.

"Yes, you were the greatest, Mr Alva, sir!" they yelled.

The civilians went at her panic due to the fires been spread out for the entire city.

"Stop those fires!"

"The Royal Army started fires and ran off!"

"Hey, we've got to put them out!"

* * *

Miss Double Finger and Mr 1 were watching the chaos from a safe distance, it seemed as if the plan worked perfectly.

"Now all we have to do is meet up with Mr 2 outside town," Miss Double Finger smiled. "Alubarna is the crown jewel and climax."

"Frankly I'm looking forward to it," Mr 1 grunted.

* * *

Mr 2 and his men were still running through the street to meet up with Mr and Miss Double Finger at the rendezvous point.

"You know my favourite word is vague," Mr 2 smiled as he danced happily down the street. "I love that word. The Kings prospect of staying King are extremely vague. The operation is a success."

Unbeknownst to him the boy that he had kicked earlier had watched him transform and running down the street.

"What the?" he blinked. "The King turned into some kind of weird ballerina?"

The citizens were too busy dousing out the flames to chase after Mr 2 and his men, so they were unaware of the deception. It also had intake the boy long to figure out what had happened.

"He wasn't the King," he stared and immediately ran off. "This is bad, everyone's been tricked I have to tell them."

Then suddenly he bumped into someone, he looked up and saw both Mr 1 and Miss Double Finger looking down at him.

"What a naughty boy," said Miss Double Finger smoking her pipe. "How much do you think he knows?"

"That imbecile," Mr 1 grunted. "He had to get careless and screw up."

The boy just look at the two people in front of him and he could tell by looking at them that they weren't on his side.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I don't suppose you'd stay quiet, if we asked you," Mr 1 assumed.

Putting out the flames practically used what little water Naahun had left and it was still burning.

"Useless, it's just burning too quickly," said a civilian. "We should escape while we still can."

The rebels were dragging Strider away from the blaze.

"Don't give up, Strider. You're not the type just give in and I like this, you have to fight."

The Rebel then saw the boy from earlier wondering out the street with a bloodied face and he fell to the ground.

"What?" he said and he looked at another rebel. "Here, take Strider." He then rushed over towards the kid. "Hey, kid, say something. Damn, even children aren't safe."

"It's…" said the boy weakly.

"What? Don't try and talk, kid. I've got you."

As much as the boy wanted to tell them what had happened, he was too weak to say anything.

"Hang in there son." Strider then placed a hand on his forehead much of the surprise of the rebels. "Strider?

"This country, must die," he said. "Contact all of our units, this will be final battle."

The rebels looked at one another, they were still very much unprepared for confrontation with the Royal Army.

"Well, all right, but we still don't have enough weapons," said a rebel.

"No," said another. "We have plenty now. You know that ship that just crashed into town, as fate would have it it's an armoury ship."

"Wait? Are you sure."

"Yeah, it's full of weapons."

Under normal circumstances Strider would have found this suspicious, as ship or of weapons crashing into the city just before the king burnt it down. It was too good to be true, but right now he was filled to the brim of rage and revenge.

"It's almost like… divine guidance," he said as he rose to his feet.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Mr 1, Mr 2 and Miss Double Finger were back in the carriage and heading back to base. Mr 2 had just been informed that a witness had saw him transform.

"Really, a pipsqueak saw me," Mr 2 snapped at Mr 1. "Well, excuse me, sorry."

His laughter and cheery mood were starting to get on their nerves.

"Shut up," Miss Double Finger glared. "Now all that remains is for Mr 4's team to do its thing."

"Fatty and that old hag now how to get things done," said Mr 2 dismissively. "Catching the King will be a snap, you'll see. Oh joy, I cannot wait!"

* * *

Strider was now rallying everyone into battle.

"Hear me, rebel army!" he roared. "The Alabasta of all is dead now! This will be our ultimate battle, we go now to capture the capital! Onward… to Alubarna!"

Everyone cheered raising their weapons at high.

"The king must pay!"

"We will build a new country!"

* * *

Anubis had just been informed of what had happened at Naahun and he found it completely absurd.

"That's absurd!" he snapped. "Lord Cobra would never do anything as mad as that! It must be a mistake!"

"It's true," said the guard. "And what's more the time between his disappearance from the Palace and his appearance of Naahun fits perfectly. Excuses are useless now, the news of Naahun incident has spread out throughout Alabasta and rebel soldiers everywhere are responding. Even worse, citizens that once had faith in the King have now taken up arms against him. They're on their way here, the entire kingdom is rising up in rebellion! We have to act!"

Anubis was in utter shock from the news that he just received, he found it hard to believe that the King would do such a thing. However, he knew that the report could not have been exaggerated and the fact that the rebels were heading straight towards them was the fact. With so much turmoil there was no way that he could send reinforcements to Rainbase to confront Viggo.

"My Lord, please command us," said the guard. "Whether were you decide, we will obey you."

' _How can this be?_ ' said Anubis trying to make sense of all this. ' _Even the King's words from yesterday seem blurred now. What can I depend on?'_

He then slammed his fist against the terrace. "Very well, we have no choice, but to perform our sworn duty. We are the Royal Guards of Alabasta. We cannot let the kingdom crumbled to the absence of the King!" He then drew his sword. "For fill your oath! Defend the truth before you! We must stop the rebel army!"

The entire Royal Army then cheered as they prepared for battle.

* * *

In Rainbase, Viggo had just informed everyone of his master plan and every one of them utterly horrified as Viggo laughed.

"That's horrifying," said Astrid.

"Well, do you like?" Viggo smiled at Vivi. "The operation you once participated in is now reaching fruition. If you listen closely, I wager you can hear the howls of the kingdom and the all scream the same thing… protect Alabasta… protect Alabasta… protect Alabasta…"

"Stop it!" Vivi screamed. "How are you so cruel?"

Viggo gave a small chuckle. "It's heartbreaking, isn't it? Their love for their kingdom, will be what destroys it."

"Enough!" Hiccup yelled slamming his fist against the bars. "Why are you doing this at all? I very much doubt that you would go through all this trouble just to become King, there has to be another reason."

"Whatever reason could there be?" Snotlout grumbled.

"He doesn't strike me as someone who wants to be King," said Hiccup narrowing his eyes at Viggo. "There something else he wants, something which I wager is in Alubarna."

"Very clever," Viggo smiled. "Yes, there is something that I want more than the throne which lies deep within the capital, but sadly none of you will be you around long enough to see it."

Smoker looked at Toothless. "How did he figure all this out in just a few short minutes?"

Toothless looked at him. "Because he's smart and an excellent tactician. That's why he's our captain."

Viggo turned to Vivi. "I've had to make so many moves to be able to get to this point, the sabotage to inflame the citizens…manipulating the Royal Army… your pirate friend is quite right, I do have an ulterior motive besides becoming a king."

"Like I give a damn about your reasons," Vivi sneered.

"You've got a pretty sharp tongue for a Princess, don't you?" Viggo chuckled.

Vivi then purposely rocked herself so that she would fall out of the chair but everyone surprise.

"Vivi!" Fishlegs gasped.

"Now, now, what are you trying to do, Miss Wednesday?" Viggo asked looking down at her.

"Stop you," she said as she crawled on the floor. "I'm going to stop you, there's still time. If I can only get to Alubarna east of here… if I can get there before the rebel army I may be able to stop them. I'll never give up when there still a chance."

Viggo chuckled and Vivi glared at him with burning hatred.

"Somehow I'm going to stop you. Watch! You won't get away with this!"

"He won't!" Hiccup vowed.


	43. They Call Me Mr Prince

At Alubarna, Anubis who was the only central figure left in the city was now rallying the Royal Army against the upcoming Rebel Army.

"The Rebel Army is fast approaching us men," he announced. "Listen, we must protect Alabasta with our own hands! Do not fear death, wipe them with everything you've got!" He then unsheathed his sword and raised it into the sunlight. "We must stop the rebels! Take up intercept positions!"

The Royal Army immediately cheered raising their weapons into the air.

* * *

At the same time riding on horses and camels were the Rebel Army who outnumbered the Royal Army 3 to 1, with that being said most of them were untrained civilians so there was no way to know which way the battle might turn.

"Alubarna is going down!"

Strider was reading from the front grasping his wound, he hadn't yet fully healed from the bullet wound he received back at Naahun.

"Are you okay, Strider?" a rebel asked riding alongside him. "Your wound…"

"It's nothing, I'm fine," he assured him. "Besides if we keep on riding at this page we'll reach Alubarna by daybreak. We can't stop for anything, just keep riding."

"Yes, sir!"

"We attack at dawn!" Strider ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile at Viggo's underground base, everyone was watching as Vivi was crawling on the floor.

"You can quit fooling around now," said Viggo.

She merely ignored him, nothing was going to stop her from stopping this pointless war.

Viggo smiled. "What a coincidence, we were about to head to Alubarna ourselves, Miss Wednesday. If you like to come with us, Princess, then please do. Or you could try and save them."

He then held out a key in his hand.

"The key," Vivi gasped.

"That must be the key to this cell," Hiccup assumed.

Viggo smiled cruelly and held out the key as Vivi desperately tried to get her hands loose. Viggo then dropped the key and just as it was about to hit the floor, Vivi managed to free her hands. She then tried desperately to grab it, but Viggo tapped his foot on a button on the floor a trapdoor opened beneath the key.

"No!" Snotlout cried.

"What? A trapdoor?" Vivi stared.

The key landed on the floor exactly where Mr 3 had fallen a few days ago. Then emerging out of one of the tunnels in the chamber was a huge alligator.

"It won't be too long until the Rebels and the Royal forces begin their battle to the death," Viggo explained. "Even if you have read to Alubarna from here who knows if you'd make it in time." He then turned and faced her. "In order to stop the rebellion, you need to leave at once, Miss Wednesday. Will you do that? Or try and save your friends instead? It's your choice, but if you choose the latter it doesn't help that I _accidentally_ the key in the alligator den."

Vivi looked down into the chamber below and saw the large alligator in the chamber.

"A Grand Alligator," she gasped.

"And what are those things?" Ruffnut asked.

"They look like big alligators to me," said Tuffnut.

"And there's a whole lot of them," said Astrid pointing at the aquarium with a large alligators swimming around.

"Looks like were in some kind of aquarium," said Fishlegs. "I hope were not for dinner."

"As if this day couldn't get any worse," Hiccup sighed.

The allegation the chamber below sniffed at the key and then swallowed it.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked as the others can see what was going on from their position. "Vivi, what happened?"

"A big Grand Alligator just swallowed the key to your cell," Vivi cried in dismay.

"Can't you make that being spit it out?" Snotlout asked.

"I wouldn't stand a chance. They're alpha predators, at the very top of the food chain. They're so ferocious they even pray on Seakings. If you get near one we'll devour you in one bite."

"Sorry, you might have had the key, if I hadn't _accidentally_ dropped it," Viggo smirked. "And now there's no telling which one of my pets might have swallowed it."

"Thanks a lot, you jerk," Astrid glared.

"If we can only get out of here I could handle those overgrown reptiles," said Toothless.

"Huh, don't we have to get outside the cell first?" Tuffnut frowned.

"Yeah, but we need the key to do that," said Ruffnut.

"Sounds like quite the conundrum, which comes first…"

"Getting out of here or getting the key?" Ruffnut nodded.

"Would you two muttonhead shut it," Snotlout snapped.

"Oh, well," said Viggo as he snapped his fingers and a door opened. "I'm so sorry, but we must be going. Time is of the essence. Oh, and speaking of time, this room will be destroyed in exactly one hour. It served me well, but it's no longer of any use. Soon the waters of Rainbase's Lake will fill this room and unless there's there were fish or one of my alligators anyone left in here won't survive."

He then looked at Vivi with a large smile. "Well, it's either 1 million innocent citizens or a mere seven pirates that have no future. It's time to choose, but to be honest the odds are quite low for both. I hope you like gambling, Miss Wednesday, because like they do at the tables upstairs you're going to have to roll the dice just like I did with this country which was simple thanks to all the fools here. People like those juvenile rebels, and that old man digging in Uba."

"You don't mean Asger do you?" Hiccup stared.

"Of course, even though everyone else has abandoned it, that old fool keeps on pecking away every day in an oasis that long dead. Even when he's plagued by constant sandstorms, he still digs away."

"I won't let you speak to him with such disrespect," Hiccup glared.

"You don't know much about sandstorms, do you my dear Hiccup? Ever wonder how one hits a town perfectly every time?"

Hiccup's eyes widened. "No, you didn't."

"You don't mean?" Vivi stared shocked.

"It was him?" Astrid gasped.

Viggo laughed as he extended his hand of a small sandstorm appeared within his palm.

"I will kill you!" Vivi swore.

Viggo merely chuckled and turned his back on her and walked off. Miss All Sunday looking at her briefly with an emotionless expression and then followed her boss.

Suddenly a trapdoor opened and water began to dispute out.

"The room's starting to flood!" Fishlegs panicked. "We're all going to drown if we don't do something."

"I'm too handsome to die," Snotlout cried.

"Calm down," said Toothless. "Panicking like a bunch of headless chickens isn't going to help us."

Vivi was completely frozen, unable to move and looked at Viggo as he walked off. "So it's either my kingdom or my friends. All you've done is take, Viggo, so I know that you wouldn't give me either choice. Even if I left for Alubarna you'd kill me before I ever reached it. The only real choice… the only way to end this nightmare is to take out the one who started it."

She looked at Viggo with burning hatred. "Monster… you don't know a thing. Not anything about this country's people… its history… our way of life."

Everyone watched as Vivi rose to her feet and began spinning her disks, but a few seconds later her arms fell to her side and she fell to her knees. They watched as she began to cry, no one could blame her especially after what they witnessed.

"Vivi, get us out," said Hiccup gently. "You can do it, I know you can."

"How Hiccup?" Vivi cried.

Viggo stopped and turned. "Ah, so you're finally stop and begging for your life Dragon Conqueror Hiccup. There's no shame in that, it's only natural, everyone is afraid of dying."

"I'm a pirate, it's an occupational hazard," Hiccup smiled with confidence. "I just don't wanna die just yet, not when you're outliving me."

"I admire bravado, but you're still small fry compared to me," said Viggo.

"At least I'm not hiding behind a façade, I'm perfectly honest with myself," said Hiccup.

Viggo then snapped his fingers another trapdoor appeared and then suddenly emerging out of it was an alligator.

"You're right, Miss Wednesday. I would have had you killed before you reach the capital and of course I'm planning on doing the same here."

The large alligator was looking down at Vivi, it was so big that it could swallow her in one single bite.

"That thing is so gigantic," she said backing away slowly.

"And unfortunately his friends outside waiting their turn," Astrid added.

She was right the alligators were now lining up outside of the trapdoor waiting their turn to get inside.

"At least we don't have to wait around and drown like rats," said Toothless.

"Yeah, but getting eaten by a gigantic alligator is in the way that I want to go either!" Snotlout snapped.

Vivi raised her disks. " _Peacock String_ —"

Then before she could launch her attack the alligator pounced on her and she barely had time to get out of the way before it smashed right through the staircase with its powerful jaws.

"That thing is fast and strong too," Fishlegs stared. "It shopped right through those stone stairs like they were cardboard."

Suddenly the alligators slapped Vivi with its huge tail.

"Vivi, no!" Hiccup cried.

"Please tell us that you're still alive!" Snotlout pleaded.

Vivi was still conscious, barely, but she had drawn a bit of blood. The alligator was still behind a poor used to attack once again.

"Vivi, get up!" Hiccup yelled.

"Run!" Astrid cried.

"Vivi, get out of there! It's going to eat you!" Fishlegs pleaded.

The alligator then opened its mouth, but then suddenly they heard a ring tone. The alligator stopped and everyone turned towards the source of the sound which was coming from Miss All Sunday.

"Someone's calling," she said. She then pulled out the Transponder Snail. "Yes?"

"Hello," said Ragnar's voice. "Hello, can you hear me?"

"Yes, we can hear you. You're a Millions, right?"

"Hey, pal, is this thing working all right? I've only used the Transponder Snail only once before."

"It's working fine," said the second voice sounding bit beaten and bruised. "They can hear you, just keep talking to it."

"What do you want?" Miss All Sunday asked impatiently.

"Hey up and state your business," Viggo ordered. "What is it?"

"Ah, I've heard that voice before," said Ragnar much to Viggo's confusion. "Yeah, hello there. You've reached the Crap Café."

Viggo frowned. "The Crap Café?"

"Does that ring a bell? It should, but in case it doesn't then maybe this will jog your memory… Little Garden."

Viggo then recognised the voice, it was the person that impersonated Mr 3 and gave in that phony report about the Dragon Riders' death.

"We have seven of the eight Dragon Riders inside that cell based on what Mr 2 showed us," said Viggo. "The only one that's left is that pet, do they have other members we don't know about?"

"Did you hear that?" Fishlegs whispered.

"The voice was unmistakable," said Astrid.

The twins then opened their mouths. "Rag—"

"Shut it?" Snotlout hissed as he quickly covered their mouths. "They don't know about him so let's keep it that way."

Hiccup nodded. "He was in the cargo hold when Mr 2 showed up so they never met. That means he's our ace in the hole."

Vivi's eyes lit up. "Oh, that's right, Ragnar and Chopper didn't get captured. They're still outside."

"Ah, yes," said Viggo looking down at the transponder snail. "Mind telling me, who you are?"

"Me? Well, just call me Mr Prince."

"Very well, Mr Prince, mind telling me something else? Like where you are."

Ragnar chuckled slightly. "Do you truly expect me to answer that question? I'm not the kind of guy that gives up information, easily, unlike you just did Mr 0."

Viggo merely narrowed his eyes.

"Mr Prince, hurry!" Snotlout cried from the cage. "If you don't hurry up were all going to end up as gator bait! We're running out of time!"

"As matters I'm dream, I don't really want to see the inside of an alligator stomach!" Ruffnut cried.

"Even though it would be totally awesome!" Tuffnut yelled.

"Judging from the yells I gather that my crew is still alive," said Ragnar with a small chuckle. "Thank you for letting me know that you have them, all I have to do is find you and—"

They then heard a gunshot and a cry from Ragnar.

Hiccup and the others were bit concerned that Ragnar had just been shot.

"Not so task now, are you?" said a new voice. "We've got him, sir. Don't worry he won't be going anywhere in the condition that we've put him in."

They then heard several groans from Ragnar.

"Ragnar," said Vivi in a hushed whisper. "Oh no."

"So where are you? Speak up," Viggo ordered.

"I'm at the front of the casino with a gator on top in Rainbase… Raindinners."

"This doesn't sound good," said Toothless.

"I'm surprise they caught him offguard," Hiccup frowned.

Viggo chuckled. "Stay right there." He then placed the receiver down. "Well we shouldn't leave the man waiting."

"Is this wise?" Miss All Sunday questioned. "The Million still don't know the actual identity of their boss."

"Aside from the number agents no one knows who you and I truly are," Viggo nodded. "Everyone things that I'm a local hero who also owns this casino. There's nothing suspicious about a proprietor going to see what happened in front of his building. Our secret will be safe."

Vivi had secretly backed away towards the broken staircase and a split second later she began climbing it. The alligator immediately turned and opened its largemouth biting through a good portion of what remained of the staircase.

"Vivi!" Hiccup yelled.

Vivi had managed to avoid the jaw and climbed onto the staircase.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Snotlout yelled.

"We still have time before this room feels completely with water," said Vivi looking down at them. "I'm going outside to help you know who."

Hiccup nodded. "I refuse to believe that he was caught so unprepared. If you can get him then I'm sure he can get us free."

"And Chopper's out there too so we might actually have a chance of getting out of here," Astrid agreed.

Fishlegs then saw burst of sand heading straight towards Vivi. "Vivi, look out!"

Vivi turned and saw Viggo's hand rushing right towards her and it grabbed her neck.

"Vivi!" Hiccup yelled.

"I've had enough of your nonsense," said Viggo pulling her down off the staircase.

Snotlout and the twins were panicking as the water was getting closer and the alligator was slowly turning around. Viggo and Miss All Sunday somehow managed to get on top of the staircase and looks down at them.

"If you care for your friends that much, Miss Wednesday, you can just die here with them," said Viggo. "Which thanks to the rising water and my hungry pets outside should occur very very soon. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to drag Mr Prince back here to join you. I hope you don't mind corpses."

Viggo chuckled as he began climbing the staircase with Miss All Sunday in tow.

* * *

Moments later the two of them had made their way up into the casino whether Stuart just stared at them overnight.

"Oh my, Mr Viggo, sir," he gasped. "Have you heard what's happening in Naahun?"

"Yes, tragic," said Viggo dryly.

"The whole town… no, the whole country is in an uproar. Everyone's talking about it, it appears the Royal Army and the Rebel Army… they're finally about a clash."

"Oh well," Viggo shrugged. "I'm not surprised, the king does let pirates attacked the cities. I always thought that something like this would happen if Cobra kept on letting this country suffer."

Many of the customers then saw Viggo the go and just stared.

"Hey, it's him!

"Viggo, I'd love him!" said a young woman.

"Whoa, a public appearance in the casino."

They all began cheering him on as he walked by.

"Seems you're as popular as ever," Miss All Sunday smiled.

Viggo just remain silent as he made his way to the door.

* * *

Meanwhile making their way to the capital were Mr 1, Mr 2 and Miss Double Finger. In order to pass the time, Mr 2 had transformed into Mr 1 and was now staring at him with the same mean expression.

"Why that gloomy look off my face," said Mr 2.

Mr 1 glared at him. "Damn you. I don't remember you touching my face ever."

Mr 2 smiled and reverted back to his normal face. "I didn't silly, I punched it. Or have you forgotten, I guess your muscles are bigger than your brain. It's a good thing that your brother that planning all of this."

Mr 1 then grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards him. "What?"

"Oh, bring it on," said Mr 2.

Miss Double Finger just sat there rolling her eyes. "Knock it off you two. Save your energy for the real battle."

Mr 1 then reluctantly released Mr 2 and Mr 2 just sat there looking completely bored.

"You guys are no fun," he said. "Why does a fun person like me have to work with you unfun people?"

"You won't be cooped up with as much longer," said Miss Double Finger as she looked out of the window. "That's Alubarna right outside the window."

Mr 2 then suddenly sprung forwards and pushed the two of them aside to look at the window. "What? Oh, let me see. Let me see!" He soon saw the capital in front of them and it was getting closer by the second. "So that's Alubarna where this little old drama is going to unfold. The place where Mr 0's plan will blossom like a flower in the desert."

* * *

Meanwhile at Viggo's headquarters, Hiccup and the others were facing imminent death at the moment they had a choice on whether to be eating by giant crocodiles or drown. Of course right now they were all concerned about Vivi, who appear to be unconscious in front of the giant alligator.

"Vivi!" Hiccup yelled.

Vivi then began to stir. "They've been there for me all this time." She then began to stand, albeit a little shaken. "They've never let me down so I cannot let them down. I won't let them die like this."

The alligator then pounced on Vivi and smashed through the staircase, but Vivi had managed to strike it with her disks before it was upon her. She then took advantage of the fact that the alligator was now stunted jump on its back and onto the staircase.

"All right, she got away!" Astrid cheered.

Unfortunately the alligator had recovered from the initial attack and opened its largemouth touring apart more of the staircase. The shockwave had also caused the windows to smash allowing more water to flood into the room.

"Things have just gotten bad to worse," Fishlegs whimpered.

"At the rate it's flowing, we don't even have an hour left. We'd be lucky if we have 20 minutes," said Snotlout.

"Vivi, are you okay?" Hiccup yelled.

"I'm fine!" Vivi assured them. "I'm going to get help so just hold on! I will get you out of there, I'm not going to abandon any of you I promise. I'll be right back with help, okay."

She then ran off and exited the room.

Viggo and Miss All Sunday had now exited the casino and what they found was surprising.

"What the hell is this?" Viggo growled.

* * *

Outside the casino were all the Million agents and they were all beaten up and littering the floor.

"These were the remaining Millions we had in town," said Miss All Sunday. "If you include those that Thoth the Falcon took down, every last one of them have been wiped out."

Viggo then looked at one of the men, who was still barely conscious. "Hey, who did this?" he asked rolling him over onto his back with his foot. "Tell me."

"A guy… he was called Mr Prince," he groaned.

"But I thought that you idiots caught him. So where the hell did he go?"

"He headed towards the south part of town, he just left."

"South?"

He looked around and then saw someone in a poncho running for it.

"I see, run then," he said as a gust of wind covered him. "Run all you want, but you can't escape me."

"You could forget him," Miss All Sunday suggested.

"Oh no, I have always killed those foolish enough to cross me," said Viggo with a fiend just smile. "And that's not a habit I'm quitting any time soon."

His lower torso then transformed into standard he launched himself into the air.

* * *

Meanwhile in the casino, Vivi had just ended when she heard a massive explosion outside. Many of the patrons inside panicked and screamed when they heard a noise.

"Whoa, is that an earthquake?"

"I'm not sure, but it caused the bridge in front of the casino to collapse. The whole thing's gone."

"What? You mean we're stranded in here?"

"How do we get out of here?"

"Aren't there any boats?"

Vivi's eyes widened when she heard the news. ' _What? Oh no!_ ' She then immediately rushed towards the entrance. "If the bridge is out then I'm locked in."

"I didn't do it to keep you in," said a voice behind her. "I did it to keep those Baroque Work creeps out. It's one part of the plan, you see."

Vivi turned and her eyes widened, because sitting at a slot machine was none other than Ragnar still wearing his Stetson.

"The other part is Chopper running around town like a decoy," Ragnar then turned away from the slot machine. "If we're going to stop this Civil War that's about to erupt in this country we have to hurry."

"Ragnar," said Vivi with relief.

Ragnar smiled and touched his hat with one thing. "Think you can tell me where our friends at? Well, Princess?"


	44. The Great Escape

"We've got a hurry," said Ragnar placing a hand on Viv's shoulder. "Take me to Hiccup and the others."

"Sure," said Vivi still looking confused as she guided him to the VIP room. "But Ragnar I thought that you were shot earlier."

Ragnar smiled.

* * *

Five minutes earlier, Ragnar had fired his own pistol and tripped a Million agent he had captured onto the ground. He then quickly lifted the Million's face up to the transponder snail.

"Uh, hello," the agent groaned. "We've got him sir and don't worry, he won't be going anywhere."

"So where are you?" Viggo asked. "Speak up."

"I'm at the front of the big casino with the alligator on top at Rainbase… Raindinners," he groaned.

Ragnar then deactivated the transponder snail. "Nice job, that was such a convincing performance that your boss is on the way. You really should consider career in acting."

"Really? Gee, thanks." He then looked at Ragnar nervously. "You are going to let me go now, right?"

"Nope," said Ragnar and then punched him hard in the stomach knocking the wind right out of him. He then turned to Chopper, who had already put on his disguise. "Those Million creeps are going to be checking out our handiwork, you had better get going. You know what to do, Chopper?"

Chopper nodded. "I'm going to do whatever I can manage."

"Right, I'm counting on you."

Many Million agents one the other side of the bridge looking at the unconscious agents on the ground. Then suddenly they saw Chopper approaching them.

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"My name is Mr Prince," said Chopper.

"Did you see who did this to our friends?" He then looked up and frowned. "Hey, wait a minute. Was it you? Did you take them down?"

Chopper was terrified, but he swallowed his fear. "Yes, I did! It was me, Mr Prince!"

Chopper then immediately charged at the Million agents swinging his massive fists at them. He was carving right through them as if he was cutting wheat and he kept on shouting his name at them.

About a minute later, Viggo appeared with Miss All Sunday and saw the carnage. One of the conscious agents then informed him that Mr Prince was the one that took them down. Chopper stocking still flying out in the open so that Viggo could see him and then dashed off starting the chase.

Seconds later after he was gone the bridge the casino was destroyed and Miss All Sunday notice that while everyone was outside staring at the broken bridge, one person was entering calmly into the casino.

* * *

"And that's how Chopper and I did it more or less," said Ragnar as they ran.

"But is Chopper going to be all right?" Vivi asked concerned.

"Yeah, he's got a few tricks up his sleeve," Ragnar assured her.

* * *

Viggo had managed to enter the square following Mr Prince, or rather Chopper, but somehow he had completely lost him.

"You bastard," he growled. "I know you're here somewhere, Mr Prince. When I find you going to make you pay for crossing me."

Due to the fact that he was unaware of Chopper's abilities, he didn't notice that Chopper had transformed back into his hybrid form and was now sneaking behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile in their prison cell, Hiccup and the others were watching as the water was rising quickly. Fishlegs and Snotlout were in an utter panic and no one was certain whether it was because of the rising water or the giant alligator in the room.

"Come on you big stupid reptile! Come and get us!" Astrid challenged.

"What are you doing?" Snotlout stared.

"Trying to get that alligator close enough so that he can bite this cage off," Astrid snapped.

"That's not a bad idea," said Fishlegs.

"Then leave it to the experts on how to annoy people," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, we get on everyone's nerve," Tuffnut nodded.

"Come and get some!" Ruffnut yelled mockingly patting her butt.

"That is unless you're too afraid," Tuffnut yelled.

The alligator then slammed its mouth against the cage, but already accomplished was breaking its fangs.

"The cage is too tough," Astrid cursed.

"Of course it is," said Hiccup. "Why do you think I haven't tried a fire plasma blast? I had a feeling this thing was too sturdy for that."

"You could mention that earlier," Snotlout grumbled.

"Hey, Dragon Riders," said Smoker as he sat there quietly.

"We're about to die and you're just sitting?" Snotlout stared.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"Tell me something, how much do you guys know, what exactly is Viggo after?" Smoker asked. "The woman at Viggo's side, did you know that the World Government has had a sizeable price on her head for 10 years? As I recall over 70 million Gil."

"70 million?" Snotlout stared with his mouth wide open. "But why is it so much?"

"That's almost as much as Viggo's bounty," said Fishlegs stunned.

"The moment there is to join forces, this insurrection became more than just a simple coup," Smoker continued. "If they're not stopped here and now this could very likely turn into something the whole world could get dragged into."

"The whole world?" Astrid blinked. "What do you mean?"

"This is starting to sound like a bunch of yak dung," Snotlout muttered.

"Viggo doesn't seem the type that he would do all this for a throne," said Hiccup folding his arms. "He practically mentioned as much when I questioned him. There's something in the capital that he wants, something other than the throne. This just means that we have more of a reason to stop him."

"I see," said Smoker. "But how do you intend on getting out of here?"

"The only thing we can do is wait," said Hiccup solemnly.

"That's your brilliant plan!" Snotlout roared furiously.

Astrid knew what Hiccup had in mind and look to the staircase. ' _Vivi, I know you're doing all you can, but please hurry back._ '

Toothless grimaced and looked at is three swords. "Dammit, if only my swordsmanship was better I could cut through this stupid cage."

Then suddenly they heard a noise and turned and found that something powerful had struck the alligator in the chest. That's when they saw that Ragnar had appeared out of nowhere and kicked it right in the stomach as hard as he could.

"Looks like I got here in the nick of time, _Black Death Fury_!" he yelled.

They all watch as the alligator slammed back down onto the floor.

"I hope I haven't kept you waiting," Ragnar smiled at them.

"No, your timing is quite perfect actually," Astrid smiled.

"Just find the key and get as out of here," said Toothless.

Hiccup looked up the staircase and saw Vivi looking down at them. "Nice going, Vivi," he said raising his thumb.

Vivi smiled and did the same.

Unfortunately their troubles had ended as the other crocodiles outside had made their way inside.

"Great, more alligators," said Ragnar.

"Just take them down hard and fast!" Snotlout yelled.

"The third one who just came in as the key," said Smoker.

"How do you know that?" Hiccup asked looking at him.

"That one's growl is exactly is the same one that swallowed the key."

"They sound all the same to me?" Fishlegs frowned.

* * *

Viggo and Miss All Sunday were back in the casino making their way to the VIP room.

"Smart thinking collapsing the bridge to buy time like that," said Viggo. "Obviously there are more Dragon Riders than we thought."

"So that was all done to lure us away so they can rescue their friends," Miss All Sunday concluded.

"Of course it was," said Viggo.

* * *

Back in the chamber Ragnar had just struck the third alligator with a powerful kick, so hard in fact that it's something out.

"It's the key, get it!" Snotlout yelled.

However it was far too large to be a key, in fact it was larger than Ragnar and it was in a sphere shape.

"Wait a minute," said Fishlegs.

"That doesn't look like a key to me," Ruffnut frowned.

"Yeah, you can never think fit that in a lock," Tuffnut nodded.

" _Wax-Wax Ball!_ " said a voice inside the sphere.

Then suddenly broke apart and they came face-to-face with Mr 3.

"What the?" everyone stared.

"Yes, water," said Mr 3 with overwhelming relief. "Such relief. It's a miracle!"

"It's him," said Toothless.

"Mr 3," said Hiccup.

"Mr 3?" Vivi stared. "What was he doing in the belly of a Grand Alligator?"

Mr 3 wasted no time in swallowed good chunk of water and moments later he was back to his old self, for better or for worse.

"I'm alive again," he cheered. "I thought that I was a goner. Stupid, Viggo, you thought you could get rid of me but you didn't try hard enough. The moment I was swallowed I used the last of my power to create that _Wax-Wax Ball_. That is how I survived."

He then noticed for the first time that Viggo was nowhere to be seen and he saw the key within the remains of his ball.

"A key?" he blinked as he picked it up.

Snotlout and the twins then immediately started yelling reaching their hands through the bars in order to get the key.

"Not you guys again!" Mr 3 cried noticing for the first time that the Dragon Riders were here. ' _Wait, why do they want this key so bad? Hold on, a room that is surrounded and flooded by water, a cage filled with Dragon Riders and their swimming like mad for this key_.'

He smiled viciously at the Dragon Riders. "Now I see what's happening here."

"Mr 3, I presume," said Ragnar as he stepped forward.

Mr 3 stared at him. "How do you know who I was?"

"Your hairstyle kinds of give it away, now I'll take that key from you now," said Ragnar extending his hand.

"Sure thing, here goes!" Mr 3 and he tossed the key into the air.

Everyone stared hopelessly as the key fell into the water and Mr 3 laughed.

He then turned and looked at Ragnar. "I don't know who you are, but if you want the Dragon Riders out your no friend of mine. You want the key, go and find it. Good luck, you'll need it with all those alligators around. Trust me, I know."

"Jerk," Ragnar glared.

* * *

Viggo and Miss All Sunday were still making their way to the hidden chamber.

"So what happens if their rescuer is able to ascertain which Grand Alligator swallowed the key?" Miss All Sunday asked.

"Well, even if they were able to get the key it would make any difference," Viggo smiled and then pulled out a key in his pocket. "I've had the real one with me. The key in the gator's belly is a fraud, but that's for me to know and then to find out."

Miss All Sunday shook her head. "You're bad."

* * *

At that moment is in really care whether the key was a forgery are not, because it had slipped out of Ragnar's fingers.

"You had better find it soon, that water is rising," Mr 3 smiled.

"That bastard," Toothless grumbled.

"We're running out of time," said Astrid.

"Lousy good for nothing wax guy," Ragnar muttered under his breath.

Fishlegs' eyes then lit up. "Wait a minute, Ragnar! He might be good for something like using those wax powers to make a key."

Ragnar smiled. "You're right."

Mr 3 had no choice but to do what Ragnar asked of him, due to the fact that the wart in the room was weakening his powers. So he formed a key with his finger and at gunpoint he inserted it in the lock and opened the cage.

"Nicely done, now there's only just two things left to do," said Ragnar.

Ragnar then placed a note on his chest and then kicked him so hard that he was sent flying into the wall.

Ragnar then looked at the others. "We need to move, I'm sure that Viggo has figured out that the whole mess outside was a distraction."

"Right, we got to stop the rebels before they attack Alubarna," said Fishlegs. "We should be able to get out through that hallway."

"There's a problem with that, namely dozens of Grand Alligator's," Vivi reminded.

However, the Grand Alligators had already been taken care of by Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless.

"Well, that's done," said Hiccup as he reverted from his hybrid form to his human form.

"Uh, that problem is solved," Fishlegs blinked.

"And I had so much trouble with just one of them," Vivi groaned.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, those guys are just crazy strong," Snotlout assured her.

"I would be even stronger was in fact I was soaked right now," said Hiccup.

They still had a problem with the water rushing into the room and to make matters worse it was breaking apart. The windows shattered as did chunks of the wall and water began to rush inside.

"This place is falling apart," said Hiccup.

"It's amazing it didn't break apart sooner," said Ragnar.

"The passageway is crumbling to!" Snotlout pointed.

"We have to get out of here right now!" said Astrid.

Unfortunately before any of them could do anything they were immediately struck by a massive wave.

* * *

Moments later Viggo had entered the room and slammed the door wide open.

"All right, Hiccup, I'm afraid inside an end to you," he said. "That of course if the Grand Alligators haven't even you already and if they have and you're going to wish that they had by the time I'm through with you."

However, he found the entire room was in ruins, the cage was wide open, the Grand Alligators were unconscious and Mr 3 was swimming in the water with a note on his chest saying, ' _Courtesy of Mr Prince._ '

"This can't be," he said stunned.

He then dropped key to the cage onto the ground and clenched his teeth furiously.

* * *

The sun was now beginning to set when Hiccup and the others managed to resurface. They decided that the quickest route was to swim through the broken windows and had their way to the surface.

Astrid had grabbed Hiccup and helped him to the surface. "I thought you were immune to the negative side-effects of a Devil Fruit user."

"Not entirely, I'm immune to the effects of water for about five minutes and we were standing water a lot longer than that," Hiccup panted.

Snotlout had been hit by a bit of rubble and was not out cold fortunately for him Ragnar had grabbed him and pulled into the surface.

"I wish his head was harder," Ragnar panted.

"Yeah, everyone says that his hardheaded," Ruffnut nodded.

"More like brittle head," said Tuffnut.

"I can never understand why a pirate would want Devil Fruit powers if he can't swim," said Astrid looking at Hiccup.

"There are advantages in losing the ability to swim is small price to pay considering the power you receive in return," Hiccup explained. "Many of the big shot pirate sound and the sea have Devil Fruit powers, it's merely a question how you use them."

Toothless then exited the water with Smoker in tow much to everyone's surprise.

"You rescued Smoker?" Ragnar stared. "In case you forgot, this is the guy was been hunting us down since Lougetwon."

"Believe me, I can't believe that I rescued him," said Toothless taking in several deep breaths.

"We need to get moving, guys," said Astrid as she looked up at the sunset. "We've lost too much time." She then looked at Vivi. "Vivi, can we still make it?"

"I don't know," she said honestly.

Ragnar looked at Astrid. "Astrid do you think you can care that perfume I got from Naahun?"

Astrid blinked. "Why do you want me to wear perfume?"

"I have my reasons," he said.

Astrid didn't argue and place the perfume on her.

"Toothless!" Smoker roared and pulled out his staff. Toothless quickly drew one of his swords and blocked his attack. "Why did you save my life?"

* * *

Toothless began to remember when everything fell apart within that secret chamber.

"Toothless, grab Smoker!" Hiccup ordered.

"What? He is our enemy, he can take care of himself!" Toothless yelled in bewilderment.

"He can't, he has Devil Fruit powers so he can't swim! He'll drown if you don't help him!"

"But why? Why do would you want to rescue a Marine?"

"Just do it!"

* * *

Toothless then pulled away from Smoker. "All I did was follow my captain's orders. That's it. So I wouldn't put too much into it if I were you. I don't know why you ordered me, that is something you have to ask him yourself."

"So you don't have a problem of me carrying out my duty in arresting you?" Smoker questioned.

"And this is what you get for saving a Marine," Ragnar sighed.

* * *

Soon word of the reappearance of the Dragon Riders and Smoker reached the Marines in town.

"They're here? The Dragon Rider Pirates?"

"Yes, sir. And it looks like they have Captain Smoker surrounded."

"Not for long they won't."

* * *

Hiccup rose to his feet.

"We need to get going," said Hiccup and he looked at Smoker. "That is unless you wish to fight?"

"I assured," said Smoker looking at them. "But you did just save my life and I want to know why."

"Maybe because you have my respect and you deserve more than to die in a prison cell flooded by water," said Hiccup.

Smoker closes eyes. "Go. This is the one and only time that I'm going to let you Dragon Riders off, got it? The next time we meet, it's going to be as enemies."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Hiccup.

It was at that moment they saw the Marines charging in towards them.

"Reinforcements arrived, Captain Smoker! Hold on!"

"Don't let them escape!"

"Cut them off!"

"Guess that's que," said Ragnar and he looked at Vivi. "So Vivi, which way to Alubarna?"

"That way," Vivi pointed. "Due East, across the desert."

They then immediately followed her directions just as the Marines arrived.

"They're running away! After them!"

"Don't worry Captain Smoker, we won't let those pirates get away!"

Smoker just stood there enough to silence as the Marines continue to chase after Hiccup and the others.

"The least he could have done was order the Marines to stop chasing us," Snotlout grumbled.

"It would be a Marine if he did that, we should be grateful that he's not chasing after us personally," said Hiccup. "We have a lot to do and we can't stop until we get to Alubarna. Are you with me!"

"Yeah!" they all cheered.


	45. Battle within the Sand

The Marines were still chasing after Hiccup and the others through the city.

"There they are! I see them!"

Smoker just stood there as the Marines ran past him, one of them noticed that he was just standing still and looked at him confused.

"Captain? Aren't you coming?" he asked.

"You go, I'm tired," said Smoker.

"You're tired?"

"Listen…"

"Sir!" the Marine saluted.

"There's no point in pursuing them now, have the men call off the chase." He then turned and looked at the casino. "I want everyone assembled here and contact headquarters. Tell them to mobilise every military vessel in the facility and route them here. I want Alabasta surrounded."

The Marine stared at him. "You're calling for reinforcements, sir? But, sir, if I may point out our superiors may not willing to move that many ships again such a small number of pirates."

Smoker turned on him. "And since when do I care what superiors might think?"

"Sorry, sir! I'll get right on it!"

Marine then ran off and rushed towards the other Marines.

"Hey, the pursuit has been called off! Come back!"

* * *

Meanwhile on the outskirts of the city, Chopper and Eyelash riding on a giant crab.

"Hey!" Chopper yelled. He then sniffed the air. "Yeah, this way. The scent of Astrid's perfume is getting stronger and stronger."

Hiccup and the others were busy running for the alleyways towards the edge of the city, the Marines might be of their tail now but their biggest concern was Viggo.

"Please don't tell me were planning to run all the way to Alubarna!" Snotlout yelled.

"We've got Eyelash," Ruffnut pointed out.

"And stupid camel is nowhere to be seen!" Astrid reminded.

Hiccup looked at Vivi. "Can't we still some horses? Surely this town has some sort of stable."

"But this entire island is crawling with Marines," Vivi reminded.

"Don't worry about that, just look ahead," Ragnar smiled.

Everyone followed his gaze and were completely stunned as Chopper came riding in on top of a giant crab.

"Hey, guys!" he waved. "Hop on!"

"A crab?" Snotlout stared.

"That's a desert crab," Vivi stared.

The crab then came to a sudden stop, it was the size of a building. Though one of its pincers were bigger than the other.

"I would never have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes," said Hiccup.

"All aboard," Chopper smiled.

"You are certainly for surprises," said Astrid looking at Ragnar.

"That I asked you to put on your perfume? I knew Chopper will be able to track us down if you are wearing it," said Ragnar as they climbed on board.

"Hey, Eyelash's friend," Chopper explained. "Eyelash has lots of friends in this area, because it was his hometown. He was born and raised here."

"I can't believe you found one," said Vivi stunned. "Desert crab always submerge themselves under the sand so it's nearly impossible to spot one."

"Judging by his size, I'd say this guy is pretty fast," said Toothless.

"Okay, time to move out," said Chopper and he pulled on the reins. "Hang on everyone, let's go!"

The desert crab and started moving again at an amazing speed, but unfortunately not fast enough.

Viggo's hand then appeared out of nowhere and grabbed hold of Vivi. Vivi screamed as she suddenly found herself being pulled off the crab. Everyone's eyes widened the moment they realised what was going on.

"Chopper, stop the crab!" Astrid ordered.

Chopper pulled on the reins and the crab came to a stop suddenly.

"Oh, no you don't," said Hiccup and transformed it is hybrid form.

He then immediately flew into the air and caught up with Vivi, he then quickly bit down on Viggo's hand and releasing her. He then tossed Vivi back towards the crab, but Viggo grabbed him instead no doubt thinking that he was Vivi. Toothless caught Vivi in his arms and they watched as Hiccup was being dragged away.

"Hiccup!" Toothless yelled.

"Hiccup, no!" Vivi cried.

"You guys gone ahead, don't worry about me!" Hiccup yelled.

They then watched as Hiccup landed in the sand directly in front of both Viggo and Miss All Sunday.

"Make sure that you deliver Vivi home safe and sound! That's an order!" Hiccup commanded.

Everyone just stared at him, no doubt thinking whether he was stupid or crazy.

"Go!" Hiccup ordered.

Astrid stood there in silence for a few moments before looking back at Chopper. "Let's go, Chopper. Just keep going to Alubarna."

"Right," Chopper nodded. "Let's go crab!"

Chopper then pulled on the reins and they started moving again.

"You mean were just going to leave Hiccup there at the mercy of Viggo?" Fishlegs stared.

"Sounds good to me," said Snotlout.

"We've got to go back!" Vivi cried.

"It's all right, Vivi, he'll be fine," Ragnar assured her. "You need a trust us on this, okay. In fact you should be feeling sorry for Viggo, when Hiccup gets an idea in his head nothing stops him until it is realised."

"Hiccup has ever failed defeating anyone who stood in his way and that can change any time soon," said Toothless in agreement. "Besides he knows that when both the Royal and Rebel armies started running this country's final hour was set. When they meet, this country, the Kingdom of Alabasta will be gone forever. If you truly are the one and only hope to prevent a tragedy, then you must survive no matter what. So this moment forward what happens to Hiccup, or any of us for that matter, isn't the least bit important."

"Vivi," said Astrid looking down at her. "This is a fight that you and you alone started, you're the one who bravely left this land years ago and made the decision to stand up against the corrupt and evil organisation. However, don't make the mistake in thinking you're alone anymore."

Vivi just stared out into the desert speechless, but then she rose to her feet. "Hiccup!" she cried. "We'll be waiting for you! We'll be in Alubarna!"

"See you there," said Hiccup with a small smile on his face.

And soon they disappeared into the distance.

* * *

Viggo and Miss All Sunday were standing there facing Hiccup, who was practically blocking their path to Vivi.

Miss All Sunday chuckled. "It's a good thing you're made of sand or the Dragon Conqueror would have torn your hand off."

"It matters not, the number agents are still scheduled to gather in Alubarna," said Viggo calmly. "Contact them at once." He then looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, you have certainly proven yourself to be quite the wrenching my plans. Though I never imagined that you would do something as reckless as face me for such nonsense."

"Nonsense?" said Hiccup looking at him. "Vivi doesn't see it that way, you see unlike most people she generally cares about others. Deep down she's an optimist, even if it's not realistic, take this revolt for example. She believes that no one needs to die."

"Nobody needs to die?" Viggo blinks. "The problem of idealistic fools like Princess Vivi is that they take a stand without any comprehension on what's truly involved in a real fight. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Sadly I do," said Hiccup. "But that doesn't change the fact that as long as you're around Vivi's going to fight until she either wins or dies trying. So I might as well try and take you down right here."

Viggo chuckled. "And the recklessness continues. Despite what the idealists cry about, there is one constant truth, on the rough battlefields of life you kill or die. That's why am more than happy to shoot a bullet in every bleeding heart I meet."

"Which prove that you're the bigger fool here," said Hiccup.

Viggo narrowed his eyes and apparently Hiccup had struck a nerve. Miss All Sunday on the other hand gave a small chuckle.

"You think something is funny?" Viggo questioned. "Perhaps you would like to die as well… Heather Oswson."

"If you want to try, go right ahead," said Miss All Sunday as she turned on her heels and walked back to the city. "Andy and you promise not call me by that name?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm headed to Alubarna. See you there."

"I'll never figure that young woman out," he said as he reached into his jacket pocket.

He then tossed what appeared to be an hourglass into the standby Hiccup's feet. "I've got three minutes to spare. After that I'm certain that your time would have run out as well."

Hiccup and Viggo just stood there facing one another and if one of them had yet to make a move.

"You're three minutes are counting down," said Viggo. "I don't have any more time to waste on the likes of you. You have the first move."

"With pleasure," said Hiccup as he clenched his fist.

" _Dragon Fist!_ " Hiccup roared and flew straight at Viggo.

Viggo merely turned into sand and Hiccup when right through him. A few seconds later he re-materialised in front of them and drew his sword, he then swung it towards Hiccup who arced his back just in time to avoid the blade and now he was behind him.

" _Dragon Whip!_ " Hiccup yelled swinging his tail.

His tail did struck Viggo, but like before he turned into sand and seconds later he reformed himself.

"Surely by now you understand that you cannot defeat me," said Viggo.

" _Plasma Blast!_ " Hiccup yelled as he launched a plasma blast from his mouth.

Viggo was struck by the blast and was sent flying, he was surprised the attack had struck him. He looked at his chest and store that it is turned to glass, no doubt due to the heat of the plasma.

"Smart," he admitted as he brushed the glass of his chest. "Your plasma blasts may be able to inflict damage, but that only works if they hit me."

Hiccup continue to fire more plasma blasts, but Viggo was ready this time and managed to avoid every single one of them. He was practically able to zigzag his way past the blasts by turning into sand and then reformed himself when Hiccup stopped firing.

"Listen to my warning," said Viggo placing his hands behind his back. "You cannot defeat me with blind attacks, all you're accomplishing is wasting your energy."

" _Dragon Fist!_ " Hiccup yelled as he flew towards him once again.

This time his fist slammed into Viggo's chest, but all accomplish was creating a hole in his chest and he didn't seem phased in the slightest. Hiccup then suddenly grabbed him and then flew off into the air.

" _Divebomb!_ "

He then flew back down to the ground and tossed Viggo into the ground with all his strength and it looked as if Hiccup had finally taken him down.

"That was way too easy," he said.

Viggo then suddenly reappeared directly behind him without a scratch on his body. "Nice to see that you have a realistic view on battle. While I do admire your bravado and you have proven yourself to be a worthy foe intellectually, our skill level in combat is the tipping balance. I think it's time that I showed you the difference in our power level."

Hiccup grimaced. "He's not bluffing, physical attacks have no effect. The only thing that seems to work on my plasma blasts, but he is able to slip right through them."

"We may both be pirates of intellect, but fall crucially on skill!" Viggo yelled at his hand turned to sand. " _Desert Slicer!_ "

He then swung his hand straight down onto the ground creating a massive slash of sand. Hiccup quickly jumped the way was a good thing he did, because the attack sliced through the desert and of rock and left only behind a deep crevice.

"You have good reflexes, a full on hit from that attack would have killed you," said Viggo as his hand returned to normal.

"And I thought Hawkeye was powerful," said Hiccup.

"You may have Devil Fruit powers, but yours gives you physical strength while I'm able to turn into an element which means I had the clear advantage. That being said you have proven that you have the skills to be quite the threat and that is something that I cannot allow."

His hand then turned into what appeared to be a sand sword. " _Desert Pit!_ "

He then slammed his hand into the ground and a few seconds later a sinkhole appeared beneath Hiccup and it was driving him straight down the middle of it.

"He managed to create a quicksand?" Hiccup stared.

He then immediately began trying to flap his wings in order to break free, but he was slowly being pulled in.

"Quicksand is one of the many dangers in the desert," said Viggo looking down at him. "I find that it is quite useful to get rid of bodies in a hurry. You see the sand is being drawn down into underground waterways and I have the great fortune of detecting exactly where they are. That ability alone makes me practically invincible infighting in the desert."

"If you think I would let myself be buried alive in their sand trap you've got another thing coming!" Hiccup yelled.

He then folded his tail like a spring and use it in order to give him some extra leveraged allowing him to break free. He then immediately flew straight down towards Viggo as quickly as he could.

"You may be able to avoid my plasma blasts in long-range, but let's see how good you are at close range," said Hiccup.

Unfortunately Viggo struck him with a burst of sand knocking him back.

"Impressive, using your tail to give you a little bit of leveraged to stick my trap," Viggo admitted. "Unfortunately you still lack the necessary skill to defeat me. _Desert Sword!_ "

He then struck Hiccup with his hand which transformed into what appeared to be a sword made of sand. Hiccup managed to avoid a direct hit, but the blade struck his left arm and almost instantly began to shrivel up.

"My arm," Hiccup winced. "What did you do? It's all shrivelled up."

"My sand merely exhort all the moisture within your arm," said Viggo looking at him. "Consider yourself lucky, if you hadn't moved at the last second you would be dead. I can do this all day, but you on the other hand don't have that luxury."

"Good thing I have this with me," said Hiccup as he grabbed the canteen that Asger gave him and drank the water. Almost immediately his arm returned back to normal.

"So you had some water with you all this time," said Viggo. "Lucky for you."

"Asger in Uba was the one who gave me this water," Hiccup explained. "He dug all night and gave me what he found. That man is not scared and neither am I, I'm not about to give into the sand, not without a fight."

"It's time to end this once and for all," said Viggo. "Not only you but the curse of land of Uba." His eyes then turned towards the hourglass placed in the sand. "Your time is up and like I said at the start, I don't have time to fool around any longer. Now, _Desert Storm!_ "

He raised the palm of his hand and immediately a small sandstorm appeared within his palm and it began to grow in size until it became a massive tornado. Hiccup held his ground and the winds slammed right into him and Viggo smiled blissfully as it ran through his hair.

"Ah, the sand is so moving and dry," he smiled.

* * *

Everyone within Rainbase saw the massive sandstorm appearing just outside the city and people started to panic.

"Look out, sandstorm! Right ahead in the sky!"

"Take shelter!"

"Wait a minute, no it's not coming this way. It's headed south."

Stormfly just stared at it. "Captain Smoker… look up there!"

Smoker knew where this sandstorm came from.

* * *

Astrid and the others were still riding on the crab and they could see the sandstorm in the distance.

"Where the heck did that come from?" Snotlout stared.

"It's Viggo," said Vivi darkly.

"Please be safe," Astrid pleaded.

* * *

Both Hiccup and Viggo were standing between the sandstorm.

"Listen carefully," said Viggo. "Can you hear it move? In this land, the twins always blow from North to South and so this infantile sandstorm of mine were to say catch one of these winds it would grow exponentially until it became a monster. And following its trajectory south where do you think it would strike?"

"No, you wouldn't," Hiccup stared.

"I would."

"But why?"

Viggo ignored the question and look towards the sandstorm. "Look, it started. It's headed south."

"Asger has nothing to do with this!" Hiccup roared.

"You cannot alter fate, that sandstorm is going to pick up strength and eventually will become strong enough that even I can't stop it. Uba is finished."

Hiccup then grabbed the helm of his shirt and glared at him. "If you don't end this I will!"

Hiccup's eyes then widened as Viggo had just stabbed him with his sword.

"I was hoping that you would be a more valiant foe," said Viggo looking disappointed. "There have been a number of rookie pirates that have challenged me, but unlike the others you had an intelligence I admire. Unfortunately you are fated to die here."


	46. Dash For a Miracle

At Uba, Asger was still digging for wart in the dried up oasis and his perseverance had finally paid off. Water was now flowing into the oasis, it wasn't much, but it might as well be the ocean to Asger.

"Water," he said stunned. "I can hardly believe my eyes. There's so much precious water." He then scooped out a bit of water and looked at it as if it was made of solid gold. "Water is coming fourth. Did I tell you Hiccup, this land is strong. Through it all, Uba lives on."

Unfortunately for him, he had no idea that a massive sandstone was heading his way and Hiccup himself had been secured by Viggo.

"This sandstorm will deal Uba a final destructive blow," he said. "And in the flames of anger within the rebel army until an inferno ignites, but in the end the bleeding hearts that invested in this land is what's killing it. And you Dragon Conqueror Hiccup, are the worst of the more. If you had purged yourself with such ridiculous idealism, you may have lived a little longer."

That's when he saw the water was dripping down from his sword and covering his hand. "Water?" He then noticed that he had struck the canteen Hiccup had used earlier. "I assume that you don't feel so indebted to this water now."

Hiccup then suddenly grasped his hand and practically crushed it causing Viggo to wince. Viggo stared at him, completely bewildered to discover that he was still very much alive.

"What's this? You're still alive?" Viggo stared.

Viggo then tossed him off his sword and he fell into the sinkhole, he watched old pain clutching his chest. He then gave a small smile as he watched him sink into the quicksand.

"That looks like it hurts," he said. "But you'll be out of your misery soon enough." He then turned his back on him. "Goodbye."

Hiccup was then consumed by the quicksand.

* * *

Meanwhile Asger was watching as Viggo's sandstorm was heading straight towards Uba, but instead of running he dug his space into the ground and stood firm.

"Not so bad, once we weather this storm the rain will bless us with relief just like always," he said. "Your winds will never vanquish us you currently storm! Uba will never give into the sand!"

The sandstorm and struck the town with immense force.

* * *

Astrid and the others meanwhile were still making their way to Alubarna.

"So if Hiccup's gone guess that means I can the captain," said Snotlout.

"Uh, actually that would be Astrid," said Fishlegs.

"Shut up, Fishface," Snotlout grumbled.

Fishlegs shook his head and looked at Toothless, who was lifting Eyelash as if he was some sort of weight.

"You're only wasting energy doing that," he said.

"I'm staying in shape," said Toothless.

"Leaving him be," said Ragnar. "People like Toothless get a bit anxious that they have nothing to do. Besides, Toothless has had a taste of the Seven Warlords himself and he knows what they're capable of."

Toothless looked at him. "At least I say what's in my mind."

"I like to think of myself as a realist and realistically Hiccup doesn't stand much of a chance against Viggo," said Ragnar honestly.

Vivi's eyes widened in horror.

"Are you suggesting that we should have stayed there with him?" Toothless question as he rose to his feet.

"I didn't say that, and nearly pointing out the facts," Ragnar snapped.

Astrid then immediately placed himself between the two of them and locked them firmly. "Another this bickering!"

Fishlegs just sat there quietly. ' _10 minutes without Hiccup and we're already at each other's throats_."

"Let's calm down," said Vivi softly. "I know that everyone is frightened, but we mustn't turn on each other. Hiccup is counting on us to meet him in Alubarna."

"He could be said for all we know," Snotlout pointed out bluntly. "As Ragnar pointed out, Toothless barely survived a conflict with the Warlord and he allowed him to live."

Astrid looked at Vivi. "You just concentrate your mind on the rebellion, you can leave the rest with us."

Ragnar sighed. "Sorry, I guess I should try to be a bit more optimistic."

"Hiccup wouldn't want us to tear each other apart," Toothless agreed.

"With that settled let's devote our attention to Alubarna," said Astrid looking at them all. "Full speed Scissors!"

Scissors then increased his speed.

"Scissors?" Fishlegs blinked.

"Name for the crab," Astrid explained.

"You just made that up?" Snotlout questioned.

"Do you have something better?"

"Oh, how about Giant Crab," said Tuffnut.

Everyone just stared at him blankly.

"Scissors it is," said Snotlout.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of Rainbased, Smoker was mounting would seem to be some sort of motorbike though it was strange in design. Seeing him off was Stormfly, who was still rather confused about what he intended to do.

"Me?" Stormfly stared. "Go to Alubarna? Are we chasing after the Dragon Riders on reinforcing the Royal Army?"

"That's up to you," said Smoker. "You'll have to decide which is more important when you get there."

"But sir… I don't understand. What's going on?" Stormfly asked.

"Rely on your sense of justice," said Smoker as he put his riding gloves on. "Whatever happens I'll accept the responsibility."

"Captain where are you going?"

"I have to head out to sea, something unforeseen has come up. Be on alert to receive communication with me at any time."

"Right," she nodded.

"I need you to keep a vigilant eye on this country and where it ends up. Whether it falls or whether it survives, the dawn of a brand-new and historic age is on the horizon."

He then drove off into the desert leaving behind a very confused Stormfly behind.

"Sergeant Major," said a Marine approaching her. "Sergeant Major! Your orders?"

Stormfly then turned around and looked at him. "Oh, yes." She then remembered what Smoker had told her before he left. "Our target is the pirate Dragon Conqueror Hiccup and everyone who served under him! All hands reinforce your gear, prepare to depart for Alubarna!"

"Right!" they saluted.

She then turned and looked at the desert. "Dragon Conqueror Hiccup…"

* * *

Astrid and the others were still riding on Scissors towards Alubarna, but they had a problem.

"What? What you mean we can't cross this river?" Snotlout yelled.

"Think about it, Desert Crabs are creatures of the desert they don't take to water," Vivi pointed out.

"But it's a crab?" Ruffnut frowned.

"Yeah, shouldn't it know how to swim?" Tuffnut asked.

"This isn't good," said Fishlegs as he pulled out the map of the country. "According to this map we have to cross this massive river and then we have to cross a massive desert to get to Alubarna."

Astrid nodded. "If we use all that energy to swim across this river, we're not going to make it in time. However, it doesn't look like we have much of a choice."

"There's no way will make it in time," said Fishlegs.

Ragnar turned and saw the river coming up towards them. "Uh oh, I can see it! Sandora River is up ahead!"

"Anyone got any ideas?" Astrid asked.

"Well, Scissors loves dance girls," said Chopper.

"Come again?" Astrid stared.

Snotlout looked up. "Go on, Astrid, bust a move."

Astrid turned on him. "I'll bust something if you don't shut up."

"I'm not seeing anyone else coming up with ideas," said Ragnar.

Astrid groaned. "We shall not speak of this ever."

She then removed her robe and began to dance, much to her own embarrassment. The moment Scissors saw her he picked up speed.

"We're accelerating!" Chopper cried.

"Keep it up Astrid!" Fishlegs yelled.

"Yeah, keep it up, Astrid," said Snotlout looking at her in awe.

Astrid was gritting her teeth throughout the dance hand she was extremely thankful that Hiccup wasn't around to see her. Though she founded that the only person she felt uncomfortable around doing this would be Hiccup.

"I still don't understand how this solves anything?" Toothless pointed out.

"Go faster!" Chooper yelled.

Scissors then touch the water and to everyone's amazement he was running on top of it leaving everyone completely stunned.

"He did it!" Chopper cheered.

"I'm seeing it but I don't believe it," said Ragnar stunned. "This crab is incredible."

"We should be able to reach the shore in no time at this speed," Snotlout cheered excitedly.

"Uh, is it me or is the water rising?" Tuffnut asked as he looked over the side of Scissors.

"No, we're sinking," said Fishlegs.

"Keep going! Keep going!" Chopper cried.

Scissors no doubt realising he would not be able to reach the other side of the river, grabbed all them with his pincer.

"What's he doing?" Fishlegs quivered.

"Oh no," Ragnar groaned realising what he intended to do.

"What you mean 'oh no?'" Snotlout asked looking at him.

Astrid got the gist. "Brace yourselves!"

Scissors then tossed them directly towards the other side of the river and all that could be heard was Fishlegs' screams. 30 seconds later they found themselves slamming into the opposite bank.

"Once I get my hands on that crab he's fish food!" Snotlout growled.

"He was only trying to help," Ragnar pointed out.

"That kind of help we can do without!" Snotlout snapped.

Chopper saw that Scissors had managed to reach the other side of the river. "Thank you, Scissors!"

"He can killed us!" Snotlout snapped.

"Relax Snotlout, you live. Hooray, us," said Astrid sarcastically.

Tuffnut then removed his head from the sand. "You know that was kind of fun."

Ruffnut too had just removed her head from the sand. "Yeah, in a strange terrifying sort of way."

"You guys have a strange idea about fun," said Fishlegs.

"Now that things have gotten smoothly," said Toothless.

"Smoothly? Is that what you call it," Snotlout grumbled.

Toothless ignored him and looked at Vivi. "Can we make it to the capital in time?"

"I don't know," said Vivi honestly. "Even riding on Eyelash I'm not sure when we would get there."

"Not to be a downer or anything, but Eyelash only carry two of us," Snotlout pointed out. "It Baroque Works is going to attackers it's going to be from here on."

"It is a shame Hiccup isn't here, in his dragon form he would be able to carry Vivi to the capital in no time," said Astrid.

"That would still leave us separated," Toothless reminded. "And even if he was here I very much doubt that our Captain would consider such a thing."

Everyone looked at one another trying to think of a way for all of them to get to the capital, but no idea came to mind.

"There has to be something," said Astrid looking utterly frustrated.

That's when they noticed that something was heading straight towards them at very high speed. At first they thought it was some sort of sandstorm, but it was far too small and there wasn't much wind.

"Look over there!" Fishlegs pointed.

"Now what?" Snotlout groaned.

"I know that sounds," said Vivi and looked closely at the dust cloud. Her eyes widened as she saw Karoo running towards them with a group of ducks. "Karoo! And the Supersonic Duck Squadron!"

Karoo and his squadron then immediately stopped right in front of them.

"They've come to help us, haven't you?"

They all saluted and squawked.

* * *

Meanwhile at Rainbase, Hiccup miraculously was able to dig himself out of this quicksand. Unfortunately he only had enough strength to get his head out of the sand and he was barely conscious.

Despite his injuries, Hiccup was still determined to help Vivi and stop Viggo from murdering millions of people. Unfortunately all his movement caused sand to slide down the pit and he was consumed once again.

However, seconds later hands immediately grabbed him and he was pulled out of the pit. His eyes slowly turned and he found standing over him was none other than Miss All Sunday.

"Why?" Hiccup asked weakly.

"Why do you fight?" she asked curiously. Hiccup was confused by her question, surely was quite obvious. "Those with the name of D."

Hiccup was now even more confused, why would his middle name matter. He knew that it was quite a rarity for someone to be named D.

"D?" Hiccup frowned and coughed out a bit of blood.

' _Who are you people? What are your intentions?_ ' Miss All Sunday asked herself curiously. "Apparently you don't have a clue what I'm talking about."

"I found you!" said a voice behind her. Miss All Sunday turned and saw Thoth limping his way towards her. "Where is Vivi?"

"My… a wake already?"

"Now that I've studied your ability, this won't turn out like it did last time."

"Be careful, Thoth," Miss All Sunday warned. "Don't want to overexert yourself." She then walked off towards an alligator parked nearby. "Perfect timing, why don't you save him before he dies?"

Thoth looked down at Hiccup, no doubt wondering who he was.

"After all if it wasn't for his courage and selflessness, who knows of your precious princess would have made it back alive at all. It must please you to know Vivi's safe, that even as we speak she's on her way to Alubarna. Though it's a long trip and anything could happen, guess the situation is what it is."

She then climbed onto the saddle of the alligator and it moved like free is likely across the desert.

Thoth fell to his knees, he felt utterly useless, he had failed to protect Vivi and allowed a dangerous enemy to escape on his watch.

' _If I'm not able to stop her, then who can? Vivi, must be protected for everyone's sake,_ ' he said.

Then suddenly he felt Hiccup grasping his arm. "Help me, if you want to save Vivi."

* * *

Strider was still riding across the desert with his rebel army and at their speed they should be able to reach Alubarna by the morning.

"Damn you Cobra," Strider cursed. "My brethren and I are willing to defend Alabasta with every last drop of blood in our bodies. We will die before turning it over to you."

* * *

At the same time Anubis was getting everything prepared to defend the city. The Royal Army was audit building barricades and fortifications around the city.

"Hurry! Step lively! Stack it up higher!"

"Get the cannons ready at the southern gate!"

* * *

Anubis was still at the Palace, still trying to process what had become of the kingdom and the King.

"Anubis, the enemy's number is said to be well over 2 million," said a soldier.

Anubis' eyes widened in horror. "Tell me, soldier. What do you think of his Majesty's attack on Naahun?"

"I have served his Majesty for over 10 years and I was quite surprised," said the soldier honestly.

Anubis nodded. "You're right, there's really no way anyone can rationalise it. Logic would suggest that something has happened to the King. If true, it is all the more reason why we must not lose this fight. Bury your fear deeply, for your king's sake. As well as that of Princess Vivi. We will defend this country at all costs."

Anticipating the heavy loss of life in the city, the Royal Army had been under orders to evacuate all the civilians, at least those that didn't want to fight or wouldn't be needed in the battle to come.

"Everyone who is not prepared to fight take shelter outside the city! We cannot guarantee your safety if you elect to stay!"

* * *

Both Mr 4 and Miss Merry Christmas were watching the evacuation on top of a mountain that sat close by to the capital.

"Things are getting hectic down there, I see," said Miss Merry Christmas. "But it's still too slow. Hurry up! Hurry up already! I can't stand waiting!"

Mr 4 merely laughed.

"I can't take this," said Miss Merry Christmas looking quite frustrated. Her eyes then turned to Cobra, who was tied and gagged behind them. "I don't care whether he's the king! I'm going to go out of my mind if I have to stand here and guard him any longer! I mean sure something by the Palace and kidnapping this royal pain in the rear is a mission that only a team of our accomplished skills can pull off. But now that it's over this assignment is becoming tedious, right Mr 4?"

Mr 4 just stood there with a doll expression.

"Did everything I just say just flew through that thick head of yours?" Miss Merry Christmas asked.

King Cobra could do nothing but sit there helplessly. ' _Anubis… Strider… you mustn't fight. The two of you embody the spirit of this great country. Divided you only weaken her resolve._ '

It was safe to say that all the major players were now consecrating at the capital for what would be a massive battle. The Royal Army that wished to defend capital, the Rebel Army that wished to destroy it, Viggo and his number agents wanting to control it, Astrid and the Dragon Rider Pirates who wish to save it and the Marines who had no idea what was going on within it.

* * *

In the ruins of Naahun, someone who was believed to be dead was wondering through the ruined city.

"So the final revolt has begun," said Icarus. "There was a lone ship, hopefully that means Princess Vivi and the others were able to make it to Alabasta in one piece. I must hurry, I pray there still time."


	47. Rebel Rousers

At Rainbase, Thoth was staring down at Hiccup, who was practically covered head to foot in his own blood. It was amazing that he was still alive after taking a sword to the gut let alone staying conscious.

"Are you all right, kid?" said Thoth bending down.

"I've been better," Hiccup winced. "If you're here for Vivi, she's already making her way to the capital. We need to go now."

"You are in no condition to go anywhere," said Thoth as he rose to his feet. "I'll get a doctor for you."

"No time. Viggo's is heading to the capital as we speak and his agents out there waiting for her," Hiccup winced. "Every second we waste put her in more danger, we need to go now."

Thoth then jumped back as Hiccup transformed into his hybrid form, no doubt he was hoping that his transformation would speed up his recovery.

"I'm going to make Viggo pay for what he's done, for the lies he's ruined and the lives he's going to ruin," said Hiccup as he rose to his feet.

"Who is this person?" Thoth stared.

* * *

Meanwhile Strider was leading the Rebel Army close and closer to the capital. It was now morning and the horizon was completely covered by sand which was being thrown up into the air by the horses.

A rebel was looking for a spyglass and then saw Alubarna coming into view.

"There it is!" he announced. "It's still in the distance, but it's Alubarna! Strider, we're less than 30 minutes away."

"Yeah," Strider nodded. "When nearing Alubarna now! The time has come man!"

They all cheered loudly.

Anubis was still getting prepared for the arrival of the Rebel Army when a soldier approached him.

"Anubis, we sighted the Rebel Army," he informed him. "They're about 10 miles from the South. Their forces are bearing down on the southern gate as we speak."

"East… West… South… South East… South West… Guard each gate with your life!" Anubis commanded. "Do not even let one of them step foot within our walls!"

"Right!" said the Royal Army.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the gate, the number agents had set up a perimeter in case Vivi arrived.

"Hey, take a look over there," Mr 2 pointed. "The Rebel Army is approaching. And there's so many of them, the Princess is such a little idiot to think she can stop them. But then is even the little idiot coming? Now really, will she show up, or will she not? Or will she? Or will she not? The outcome is vague."

"Should we even be sure that the Princess is coming!" Miss Merry Christmas yelled furiously. "At this rate the rebel army is going to beat them! I thought those idiots wanted to stop the fighting! Shouldn't they at least try to be on time?"

"I think it's entirely possible that they will make it soon enough," Miss Double Finger assumed. "It might even be likely really, after all they did lose precious time when they were in Rainbase."

"What? They did?"

"All right, then let's suppose the rebellions does get started first. What are we supposed to do if that does happen?" Mr 2 asked.

"We wouldn't have to do anything, would we?" Miss Double Finger pointed out. "Think about it once the rebellion get underway, there's nothing that not even the Princess will be able to do to stop it."

"All we need to do is to eliminate whoever my brother tells us to," said Mr 1 folding his arms. "Can't you even figure to manage that much out on your own?"

Mr 2 now his eyes at him. "It sounds if you're _dying_ to know my dance moves."

"Just calm down and let it go you two," said Miss Double Finger.

They have been so busy talking with one another that they had failed to hear Mr 4 muttering something slowly.

"There… coming… now," said Mr 4 point into the horizon as if he was stuck in slow motion.

Immediately all them looked up.

"Really?" Miss Merry Christmas yelled furiously. She then rushed over and snatched the binoculars from him. "Why didn't you tell us earlier you idiot?"

She looked for the binoculars and indeed saw several figures heading straight towards them. "Ducks! They're on ducks!"

"They're on ducks?" said Miss Double Finger dully. "Are you sure? Do you see anything else?"

"Seems as if their numbers have gone up too," said Miss Merry Christmas. "I count a total of eight. With the Dragon Conqueror out of the way I thought there was only supposed to be six left?"

"Not quite Miss Merry Christmas, don't you remember what the boss said?" Miss Double Finger asked. "He told us that there was that Mr Prince guy too and apparently there's more than one of them so the numbers do add up. Just do the maths."

"It doesn't matter," said Mr 1. "Vivi is our only target. What are you so worried about?"

"Well, Mr 1… you say Princess Vivi is the only one we need to eliminate?" Miss Merry Christmas asked lowering her binoculars. "Okay, then how about you take a stabbing guessing which one she is?"

That's when they noticed that all of the riders heading straight towards them were wearing white robes completely covered their bodies. It made it completely impossible to enter defy them from one to the other.

"They're all wearing identical outfits!" Mr 2 cried.

Mr 1 now owed his eyes furiously.

"Even worse those birds of the quickest in the whole kingdom," Miss Double Finger added. "Supersonic Ducks."

"Those sneaky rats," Mr 2 growled. "How are we supposed to tell which one is Vivi like this? It's just not a fair thing to do you know!"

"Let them have it now Mr 4!" Miss Merry Christmas ordered.

Mr 4 pulled out a cannon and immediately fired at the duck riders and a baseball landed in the sand.

"Dodge it!" Toothless ordered.

Toothless was correct in assuming that it was a weapon, because seconds later it exploded. Thankfully they reacted just in the nick of time so all them escaped unscathed.

"Missed them," Mr 2 growled. "Those damn birds are just too fast."

Miss Merry Christmas and saw the three were breaking off from the fight. "Two just broke off from the rest! They're splitting up! Looks like they're planning to go for the South gate!"

She also took note on the certain direction that they took. ' _Those three are heading straight towards the Rebel Army. Which means one of them must be Vivi._ '

She then immediately sprung into action. "We'll go after those three! Move it, Mr 4!"

Mr 4 then immediately chased after her.

Then they noticed two more breaking off from the pack.

"Two more breaking off Mr 1!" Mr 2 yelled. "That could be Vivi."

"Seems as if they're planning to go for the West Gate," Miss Double Finger deduced.

"Let's go!" said Mr 1 and he and his partner raced off after them.

Then suddenly one of the riders then struck into Mr 2 knocking him right off his feet and they were quickly followed by another two.

"So they're going to approach three of Alubarna's five gates from the West," Miss Double Finger noted. "If they're going to split up and enter that way then we'll do the same thing. We can wipe them out inside the city."

Mr 2 picked himself up and glared at the three duck riders. "You're not getting away from me!"

* * *

The guards at the gates then noticed two figures heading straight towards them.

"Hey, someone's coming."

"Is it the rebels?"

"No, wait. It's the Supersonic Ducks Squadron, let them in!"

The guard immediately let the duck riders to ride and of the city and they didn't stop to answer questions. The number agents had split up chasing after the three different groups, but catching up with them wasn't easy.

Then suddenly to their surprise they found that all three groups suddenly came to a stop.

"Thank you so much for following us all the way here," said Tuffnut's voice.

"Yeah, it made our job a lot easier," said Ruffnut's voice.

"Say what?" Mr 2 frowned.

* * *

"Let's put on the brakes," said Fishlegs' voice.

Their group then immediately start writing their tracks and turn to face both Mr 1 and Miss Double Finger.

"You guys are really good, you know," said Fishlegs' voice.

"Despite the fact that we allowed you to chase us," said Toothless.

* * *

"This should be far enough now," said Ragnar's voice as they stopped at some ruins.

"Man, I can't believe these guys were duped so easily," said Snotlout's voice.

"Now let's take these cloaks off," said Ragnar as they tossed their cloaks aside.

"Too bad, looks like your guest was wrong," said the Dragon Rider Pirates.

None of the groups contained Vivi nor Astrid, who for some reason appear to be absent.

"What?" the number agents yelled.

* * *

It had been an entire ruse was orchestrated by Astrid, who was standing beside Vivi. The plan was simple to divert the number agents away from Vivi and Astrid had argued strongly to remain by her side for additional protection, just in case.

"Looks like that your plan worked," said Vivi.

"They've managed to get those number agents away, but now comes the hard part inventing Strider to stand down," said Astrid.

"Then we had better hurry, the Rebel Army is almost at the city," said Vivi.

* * *

Mr 2 was face-to-face with the twins and Eyelash, much to his bewilderment.

"A camel?" he yelled. "And I recognise you two from the ship!"

"Nice to see you again," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun and games last time we met," said Tuffnut.

* * *

Mr 1 and Miss Double Finger were facing Toothless and Fishlges.

"So are you going to fight or hide in the corner?" Toothless asked looking at Fishlegs.

Fishlegs looked slightly terrified. "I don't suppose there's a third choice."

"The fooled does," Mr 1 growled.

"Quite the farce," Miss Double Finger agreed.

* * *

Ragnar, Snotlout and Chopper in the ruins facing Mr 4 and Miss Merry Christmas.

"Looks like is not going to be a rebellion after all," Ragnar smiled.

"Not as long as we're on the job," Snotlout smirked.

"What did you say?" Miss Merry Christmas growled.

* * *

Astrid and Vivi rushing towards the rebel army has fast as they could, now the only question was whether they could locate Strider among to the 2 million troops under his command. Fortunately Vivi knew very well that he would want to lead the charge and Astrid had a pretty good idea where he was leading them.

"I need to stop them at any cost," said Vivi.

"No, 'we' have to stop them at any cost," Astrid corrected.

* * *

At the capital the Royal Army was standing vigilant as the rebel army was charging in. The movement of 2 million troops at such a blistering speed was causing the ground to shake and they were getting prepared for a seat.

"Prepare the cannonballs! I don't want them rolling away!" a captain ordered.

"You heard him men! Man your posts! Keep the artillery under control!"

Anubis was standing there with a few guards as the men were preparing for what would be a bloodied battle

"The ground is really moving now, huh," said one of the guards to Anubis.

"Yeah, the Rebel Army is made out of 2 million angry men," said Anubis. "Even the ground shakes a little before them. Stay strong."

* * *

Astrid and Vivi had managed to make their way to the front line and Vivi removed her hood so that her face was now revealed. All they could do now was wait for the Rebel Army to approach them which was a bit daunting.

"You all right?" Vivi asked looking at Astrid.

"I should be asking you the same question," said Astrid looking at her.

"What about you, Karoo?" Vivi asked looking at Karoo.

Karoo did look terrified, but he remained by Vivi's side as did Astrid sonic duck.

"Just remember you can get trampled, so be careful," Vivi warned them.

They could now see figures within the massive dust cloud that was storming towards them.

' _Please Leader, please listen to what I have to say. You must hear it_ '" Vivi pleaded.

Strider was leading the charge towards the capital and then he drew his sword.

"Everyone listen! Close your ranks and stay together, we'll knock through the guards at the southern gate!" Strider ordered. "The rest will follow from there, do not lose hope!"

The rebel army cheered as they drew their weapons.

Vivi just watched as the rebel army got closer and closer and then she opened her arms wide.

"Rebel Army! You must stop!" she pleaded at the top of her voice. "This fight is pointless! It's all a setup! Please slowdown you've got to listen to me!"

Strider then noticed Vivi standing in front of him, but then suddenly there was a huge explosion that blocked his view.

Strider then looked at one of his men." Hey, did you see a couple of people standing in front of us just now!"

"People? That is an important right now! The enemy is already shooting at us!"

The Rebel was quite correct, the Royal Army had already started firing cannonballs directly at them. Astrid and Vivi were completely bewildered by the actions of the Royal Army, because now neither side could see one another.

"Why would they do that? Neither side can see anything now?" Vivi frowned.

Astrid clinched her fist. "Exactly. We had been so worried about Baroque Work agents inside the Rebel Army we completely forgot about the Royal Army."

* * *

Anubis immediately turned on the guard that had just fired. "What the hell! I haven't given anyone the order to open fire! Do not act without my say-so!"

"Sir, I'm terribly sorry about that," said the guard sincerely. "I guess my hand just slipped."

In truth this guard was in fact a Baroque Works agent and he was wearing that had to the symbol on his four aunt to prove it.

* * *

With their sight now blocked, the Rebel Army could not see neither Vivi or Astrid and they kept on charging through the smoke.

"Don't back down! Charge on through! It's just a cloud of sand!"

"No! Everyone you have to stop now!" Vivi pleaded.

Unfortunately there was so much yelling within the ranks the Rebel Army that no one could hear her voice.

"By for country! Make the king pay!"

"Leader!" Vivi pleaded.

Strider did hear her voice, but it was rather framed and began looking around for the source of it.

"Strider what's wrong?" a rebel asked.

He merely shook it off as the wind. "It's nothing." However secretly he had his doubts. ' _Was I imagining it?_ '

Vivi kept on crying at the top of her voice but it was to no avail. Then Strider shot past her, not noticing that she was beside him.

' _Leader,_ ' she said to herself.

"Remember men! Today will be final battle!" Strider yelled.

"Wait, listen to me!" Vivi begged. "Leader!"

"Get down!" Astrid yelled tapping her to the ground.

They stayed low on the ground as the Rebel Army stormed over them, it was a miracle they had been trampled to death.

The rebel army had just boastful out of the dust cloud and were now advancing towards the capital at full speed.

"They're here!" a captain yelled. "Cannons ready! Fire!"

They fired the cannons directly at the Rebel Army as they closed in on explosions erupted throughout their ranks. Despite this onslaught the Rebel Army kept on pushing, no doubt to overwhelm the enemy with their overwhelming numbers.

"Save the country! Attack Alubarna!" Strider commanded.

Once they were close enough to the gates the Rebel Army then charged in on foot at the guards and stormed into the city. The Royal Army was far better trained than the rebels and somewhat better equipped, but that meant very little with the sheer numbers of the rebels and they were slowly getting overwhelmed, though not after inflicting so many casualties… the Battle of Alubarna had begun and was possibly going to be the most bloodiest conflict one could imagine.

* * *

Astrid and Vivi had finally regained consciousness, not sure how they survived. That's when they noticed Karoo and Astrid's sonic duck had shielded them from the full brunt of the stampede.

"No, Karoo!" Vivi cried looking at Karoo horrified.

Astrid bent down and looked at them. "They're still alive… just." Her eyes then turned towards the battle behind them. "Though I can't say for everyone else."

"They shielded us from them," said Vivi as tears formed in her eyes. "I'm sorry, we've come so far… we've done so much but the rebellion has started. I'm so sorry, but I will stop it no matter how many times they refuse to listen! No matter how loudly I have to yell! I will not let mindless fighting destroy what we work so hard for! That is something that I have learned so much on the ship, to not never give up."

Astrid then got her feet and poured out her battleaxe. "You can count on me. If we want to catch up with Strider, we should head straight to the Palace, it is the obvious place he would go to."

They then heard the sound of a horse galloping towards them.

"Guys!" said Tuffnut's voice. "I finally found you guys."

"Tuffnut?" Astrid blinked. "Where's your sister?"

"Still fighting Viggo's goon. We decided to split out when we heard the fighting had reached the city. We can still make it in time if you hop on."

Astrid looked at Vivi. "You had better go, I'll catch up with you when I can."

"Right," Vivi nodded. She then looked at the two sonic ducks. "You two just hang in there."

"Just forget about those stupid birds," said Tuffnut.

Both Astrid and Vivi tensed, because they both knew that Tuffnut wouldn't say such a thing.

"What's the matter? We need to get going now, hurry it up! Come on the rebellion will only get worse!"

Astrid then poured out her axe and tightened it in her hand. "Tuffnut… prove yourself."

"Really? You don't believe it's me?" Tuffnut frowned he then held out his hand within the bandage on his arm. "See…"

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "Remove it."

* * *

Ragnar had pulled away from Snotlout and Chopper and they his way over to the twins.

"Ruff… Tuff… Eyelash… wake up," he said shaking their bodies.

"Oh, it's you Ragnar," said Tuffnut.

"Aren't you a site for sore eyes," said Ruffnut.

"What happened?" Ragnar asked.

"Well, we managed to lead him away from Astrid and Vivi as planned," said Ruffnut.

"But then it was over in three seconds, one second each," said Tuffnut.

The two of them and Eyelash were covered in bruises and Ragnar shook his head in disbelief.

"The two of you can hold out longer?" Ragnar growled furiously.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Tuffnut asked.

"Your ducks got me and according to Chopper they came for help for the three of you. I can't believe that you allowed Mr 2 to get away!"

Ragnar grimaced, because he had a good idea where he headed.

* * *

Fortunately they had come up with a plan to deal with Mr 2's transformations several days ago on the _Going Tiger_.

"Okay here's the plan," said Hiccup. "Mr 2's transformations are perfect and there is no telling when he might pose is one of us to make an attempt on Vivi's life. Now if anyone of you feels as if we're acting suspiciously." Hiccup then remove the bandage over his arm with revealing a red cross. "Asked them to take off the wrappings and reveal their mark, each one of us has a different coloured mark to make it harder. It's not able to do that then they're an impostor."

"And that's why he's our Captain," Ragnar smiled.

* * *

Back in the present Astrid placed herself in front of Vivi and held a strong grip on her axe.

"Go on, remove the bandage and reveal your mark," Astrid ordered. "That is unless you're not Tuffnut."

"Well, that's too bad," said Tuffnut as he patted his head and turned into Mr 2. "And I thought my impersonation was perfect. We had even been informed by the boss that you all wore bandages wrapped up on your arms. I suppose we should have figured that you are hiding something beneath them. That was certainly very smart of you."


	48. Two Bad

Ragnar was still with the twins on Eyelash and he can only imagine how much danger both Astrid and Vivi were in.

"Vivi and Astrid I in real danger," he said gravely. "Ruff… Tufff… you to go and see what you can do to help Snotlout and Chopper all right. Make your way to the south-east gate quickly as you can!"

Ragnar then immediately dashed off.

"I just hope I'm not too late," he said to himself. "Mind you with Astrid guarding Vivi perhaps I shouldn't have to worry so much."

Suddenly a bunch of arrows shot at his feet, he quickly moved and hid behind some crates. It in take them long to discover that some Royal guards were shooting at him, obviously mistaking him as one of the rebels.

"It's a rebel! They're here!"

"Guess I do kind of look like a rogue in this getup," Ragnar admitted.

Then a bunch of rebels appeared mistaking him as a member of the Royal guard and they quickly aims their rifles at him.

"Hey, it's a royal soldier! Shoot him now!"

"Easy down fellows, are not part of the Rebels Army nor part of the Royal Army," said Ragnar calmly.

Unfortunately they weren't listening and immediately fired their rifles at him. Ragnar then quickly pulled out his own pistols and immediately disarmed them with a few good shots, he then charged them dealing them some powerful kicks taking both the rebels and the Royal soldiers down.

Ragnar then immediately continued to make his way over to Astrid and Vivi.

* * *

At the south-east gate, Chopper and Snotlout when the heat of battle against Mr 4 and Miss Merry Christmas, though the two of them had completely vanished into thin air.

"They're gone," said Chopper.

"Yeah, but where do they go?" Snotlout asked. "I very much doubt they'd packed their things and gave up."

Then suddenly they heard a noise behind them and immediately turned and saw something heading straight towards them. They quickly jumped out of the way in time, the moment they touched the ground a sinkhole appeared beneath their feet. They had to move pretty quickly in order to avoid getting sucked in.

"What the heck is going on?" Snotlout yelled.

"Who are you guys anyway?" Chopper asked.

"Let me introduce to you our number four batter!" said Miss Merry Christmas with a laugh.

The two of them just watched as Mr 4 rose out of one of the holes with a baseball bat in his hand.

"How does he possibly hope to hit us over there?" Snotlout frowned.

"A number four batter?" Chopper blinked.

And they watched as Mr 4 kept on swinging his bat and then they saw one of the pillars in the ruins crumble upon being hit by a gust of wind from the bat.

Then suddenly something emerged right in front of them.

"Time to die!" Miss Merry Christmas yelled.

* * *

Mr 2 was currently standing in front of Astrid and Vivi ready to finish them off. Astrid remained firm standing in front of Vivi with a firm grip on her axe.

"Don't think you will be able to protect Princess Vivi for ever," said Mr 2 as he kept on swinging some powerful kicks at Astrid, who kept on blocking them with her axe. "You see this desert will be your graves."

One of his had enough force to push Astrid back and left herself wide open. Fortunately, Karoo had regained consciousness and grabbed both Astrid and Vivi and headed straight towards the capital at full speed.

"Karoo!" Vivi gasped.

"You too can't get away," said Mr 2 as he pirouetted towards them.

Sadly Karoo hadn't fully recovered so he wasn't going anywhere near his top speed, but it was enough to stay just beyond Mr 2.

"There is no escape for you!" Mr 2 yelled after them. "Just give up now! I'm going to trample you three with the grace of a ballerina!"

Vivi just looked at Karoo. "' _Karoo… you saved our life. You're in no shape to be running like this now_.'

They were now coming in view of the gate, but there was so much fighting going on it would be impossible for them to get through.

"No way we can go through that," said Astrid.

"You fools should listen to me!" said Mr 2. "You should just give it up and stop right there."

"You can drop me off," Astrid offered. "I can take him."

Karoo, however, knew that Astrid was the only one who could protect Vivi and they needed her. Instead he headed towards the rock face much to their confusion.

"What are you doing? There is a cliff," said Vivi.

Karoo squawked as loudly as he could and headed straight towards the cliff.

"What are you doing?" Mr 2 stared.

Karoo dug his talons into the rock face and began running up its surface as quickly as he could.

"You can't be serious!" Mr 2 yelled at him. "That duck is actually running up the sheer base of a cliff?"

Karoo unfortunately was beginning to slow down just before they reached the top. He was flapping his wings as hard as he could just keep his balance, in order to prevent him from falling back down towards the ground where Mr 2 was waiting for them.

Mr 2 laughed. "Dumb duck. Nice try but now you'll fall back down here into my clutches where I will finish you off."

Karoo was using all his strength in order to reach the top of the cliff, he then remembered Hiccup told them that the bandages around their arms was approve of their friendship. Everyone of the Dragon Riders were risking their lives to protect his Princess and he refused to do anything less.

With a new-found strength he spectacularly managed to fly up towards the cliff and caught it with his wings. Such a fate would have been impossible, because sonic ducks can't fly, but Karoo was able to lift himself off the ground for a few seconds.

"How did he do that?" Mr 2 cried.

"Karoo that's amazing, you flew," said Vivi stunned.

"No way that ballerina can get to us now," said Astrid as she looked over her shoulder.

Unfortunately she was completely wrong, because Mr 2 was running up the sheer face the Clippers well.

"That was a cute little move, duck, but it's no use!" Mr 2 yelled. "There is nothing I can't do, with the help of my incredible ballet tempo I can really run up this cliff."

talons into the cliff in order to lift the three of them onto the ledge. It took some doing, but eventually they entered the capital and that when they saw the Rebel and Royal Armies clashing blade against blade, explosions erupted throughout the streets much to Vivi's horror.

Vivi clenched her fist on Karoo's reins. "Karoo, do you think you can make it through the battlefield?"

"No way we can find Strider in all this mess, but we do know where he's headed," said Astrid as she looked up at the Royal Palace. "The Royal Palace."

"Anubis is also there, if we can make it there before the Rebel Army reaches the centre of the city we might be able to stop the fighting," said Vivi.

Mr 2 then jumped out from behind them. "I'm here!"

Karoo then headed straight into the battlefield, but then there was a gunshot and he fell to the ground.

"A stray bullet, oh no!" Vivi panicked. "Karoo!"

Karoo's managed to persevere and stormed right through the battlefield and Mr 2 quickly followed him.

"I've got you now," he said pushing past Royal guard.

Karoo managed to get them past the fighting, but his wounds were too severe and he soon collapsed knocking both Astrid and Vivi off of him.

"Karoo!" Vivi cried.

Karoo squawked telling her to go without him and that when they saw Mr 2 dashing towards them.

"I told you it's no use!" Mr 2 yelled.

Astrid then rose to her feet and took up a battle position. "Vivi, get going I'll him hold off."

Vivi was looking at Karoo with tears in her eyes and nodded. "All right."

"How noble of you," said Mr 2 as he dashed towards Astrid. "But it will all be in vain!"

Then suddenly appearing out of nowhere were three other sonic ducks that slammed into Mr 2.

"It's you guys," Vivi stared.

"Perfect timing," said Astrid.

"Timing is my specialty," said a voice.

They turned and found Ragnar standing there.

"Ragnar, you're here," said Vivi looking relieved.

"Astrid you can stand down, I'll take over from here," said Ragnar as he stepped forward. "You need to help protect Vivi. This entire city is a war zone and she needs a bodyguard if she has any hope of stopping the rebellion."

"You sure you can handle him up all by yourself?" Astrid asked.

"You seem to think you are capable of doing that," Ragnar pointed out. "I don't see how I'm any different."

He then turned and looked at Mr 2, who was picking himself up.

"I take it that you're that ridiculous face changing freak, huh?" Ragnar assumed.

"You should really stay out of my way," Mr 2 snarled. "But first just who are you?"

Ragnar looked at Astrid and Vivi. "Go."

The two girls nodded.

Vivi looked at the three sonic ducks. "You guys watch Karoo."

The sonic ducks saluted and then carried Karoo away as Astrid and Vivi headed towards the Palace.

"She's getting away!" Mr 2 yelled. "You've got to be kidding me! Just give me a break here!" He then glared at Ragnar and began to spin around on his toes. "Now you're going to pay!"

"Trust me that amending you have certainly tried," said Ragnar as he counted his kick with one of his own. "Don't mistake me for those idiot twins."

"So you're with the Dragon Riders, huh? Well, then that makes you the mysterious Prince," Mr 2 theorised.

"The name's Ragnar, and I'm the best cook in the entire ocean."

"Cook? I happen to be a super first class cook myself, but I use my skills to support an underworld organisation, not some uses kingdom."

"You aren't the only one who knows the underworld, I am after all both a cook and a pirate," he reminded him.

"Well then, this should be quite interesting," Mr 2 smiled.

"I'm giving you this one warning, keep your hands off this country," Ragnar flattened.

* * *

Toothless and Fishlegs were now facing against Mr 1 and Miss Double Finger. The big problem was that while Toothless could handle them, Fishlegs didn't have much in the way of combat experience.

"Fishlegs, you better hide somewhere," Toothless advised.

"Not going to argue," said Fishlegs.

Toothless then looked at his opponents. "Now do you think you two can make this a little challenging?"

Mr 1 and Miss Double Finger then began to approach him and he readies his swords. However, they just merely went past him and approached Fishlegs.

"Are they coming towards me?" Fishlegs whimpered.

"What do you think you two are doing?" Toothless demanded.

"Primary rule to assassinations, or we can targets are to be eliminated first," said Mr 1.

"We'll show you how professionals handle these sorts of things," said Miss Double Finger.

"You mean me?" Fishlegs quivered and he slowly began to back away. "But surely getting rid of me won't accomplish anything at all. I don't have any fighting skills whatsoever."

"Yes, we know, it's fairly obvious," said Miss Double Finger with a small smile. "As we said ticking off the weak ones first is the fastest way to work."

"Fishlegs, run!" Toothless yelled.

Fishlegs do need to be told twice and immediately ran off as fast as his legs would carry him.

* * *

The twins were now in the ruins just outside the south-east gate, but there was no sign of anyone.

"We are in the right place, aren't we?" Tuffnut asked looking at her sister.

"South is South and East is East, maybe it's them who is in the wrong place," said Ruffnut.

They looked around over the area and that's when they saw both Snotlout and Chopper flat on their backs.

"Snotlout!" Ruffnut yelled.

"Chopper!" Tuffnut yelled.

The two of them dashed towards the two unconscious crewmates and began to shake them.

"Come on open your eyes!" Ruffnut cried.

"Don't you two dare die on us!" said Tuffnut.

The two of them then opened their eyes and saw the twins looking down at them.

"Ruff? Tuff?" Snotlout groaned. "Please tell me that this is not heaven."

"You're still very much alive," said Ruffnut.

"Are you guys all right?" Tuffnut asked.

"It's nothing serious," Chopper assured them.

"So what happened to the Mr 4 pair?" Ruffnut asked.

"Maybe we scared them off," Snotlout smiled.

"How was your snoring?" Tuffnut asked.

"They're still here," Chopper warned them.

The fourth them kept their eyes and ears open for any trace of Mr 4 or Miss Merry Christmas. Then suddenly the ground beneath the ruins gave way and the watched as the ruins sunk into the sand.

"What was that?" Tuffnut stared.

"Yeah, there's no one even out there!" said Ruffnut.

"That's because their underground," said Chopper. "Miss Merry Christmas ate the Mole-Mole Devil Fruit and now she's a mole woman."

"A mole woman?" Ruffnut questioned.

"It's a very ugly side," said Snotlout.

"As for Mr 4, he's a fourth batter and his dog is the pitcher," said Chopper.

"A what?" Tuffnut blinked.

"And what dog?" said Ruffnut.

Then suddenly they heard something heading straight towards them.

"Look out!" Chopper yelled as he jumped into the ground.

"Incoming!" Snotlout cried doing the exact same thing.

The twins followed suit and suddenly a baseball zoomed right past them. A split second later Mr 4 appeared from out of one of the holes in the sand and struck the baseball with his bat sending it right back.

They had to quickly lower their heads in order to avoid the baseball from hitting them, but then exploded right on top of them.

"Are you guys okay?" Chopper coughed.

"That was a close one," Snotlout groaned rubbing his forehead.

"What exactly was that thing?" Ruffnut asked.

"It's like I said, that's Mr 4's thing, he's a fourth batter," said Chopper. "He works together with his dog."

"Dog? What dog?" Ruffnut blinked.

"That dog," Snotlout pointed.

They turned and saw the strangest looking dog they had ever seen. It was more like a cannon on legs with the dogs facing front of it.

"That's a dog?" Tuffnut blinked.

"Or is it a cannon?" Ruffnut frowned.

Then suddenly the dog fired a baseball directly at them.

"Not again!" Snotluot groaned.

"Move!" Chopper yelled.

They quickly moved out of the way, but Mr 4 appeared out of one of the holes and struck it with his baseball bat. He then sent it flying back at the twins at incredible speed.

"Guys you have to get out of there now!" Chopper yelled.

Misinterpreting his warnings, the twins bent down in order to avoid the ball only for it to explode right on top of them.

"Ruff! Tuff!" Snotlout yelled as he and Chopper rushed over towards them.

"You guys all right?" Chopper asked.

"What happened?" Ruffnut groaned.

"That's not your average baseball," Tuffnut coughed.

"The ball is a timebomb, set to explode when it set to whether or not it hits anything," Chopper explained. "Basically Mr 4 can calculate the time needed and then hit the ball. The ball then explode when it's time is up."

"I try to catch one before it exploded back at him, but it is heavy as a wrecking ball," said Snotlout he then flexed his muscles. "Not even these babies were capable of lifting it at such a high speed."

"Which means that Mr 4 is stronger than him given the fact that he is able to knock them at the speed he does," said Chopper. "It's absolutely incredible. His strength is extraordinary."

They then watched as Mr 4 placed the bat on the ruins and the wall laid next to crumbled due to its weight.

"That that of his just knocked down a brick wall," Ruffnut stared.

"That's nothing, we can do the same by head-butting it," said Tuffnut.

"Hey, Mr 4!" Miss Merry Christmas yelled and hid him across the head with a wooden bat. "What are you doing you moron? Go and get them rather than standing there. Go now! Go on moron! Kill them! Smoke them! Do it now!"

"And that would be the mole woman," said Snotlout.

"Wow, she really is a mole," said Tuffnut.

"I haven't transformed yet!" Miss Merry Christmas yelled furiously.

"So how are we going to fight against a muscleman, his weird dog gun hybrid and mole woman?" Ruffnut asked.

"I don't think anyone's ever asked that question before," Tuffnut blinked.

"It is still a good question," said Snotlout.

"The gun's name is Lasso, he ate the Dachshund variety of the Mutt-Mutt Fruit," said Miss Merry Christmas.

Snotlout, Chopper and the twins just stared at her dumbfounded.

"Hang on, are you saying that a gun ate a Devil Fruit?" Chopper stared.

"It's a new technique here on the Grand Line, even inanimate objects can eat at Devil Fruit," Miss Merry Christmas explained.

"Please, the twins are able to lie better than that, if he was originally a gun how could he eat anything?" Snotlout asked questionably. "A gun can't even move on its own let alone eat. You're just making all this up."

"Shut up!" Miss Merry Christmas snapped. "It's top secret anyway and I wouldn't have told you except that you're going to die. You have no hope of escape now that you have entered our territorial. You should enjoy this, welcome to territorial that we call Mole Hill Plot Four."

She then began to transform into her hybrid form, her hands and feet turned into sharp claws, her nose began to grow as well and fur covered her body. It wasn't long until she became a humanoid mole with claws that could slice through steel.

Then suddenly she dug into the ground and disappeared within a few seconds.

"She's underground," said Ruffnut.

Lasso then emerge from one of the holes and fired a baseball directly towards Snotlout.

"Snotlout, behind you!" Chopper yelled.

Snotlout quickly sidestepped and the baseball skinned by him harmlessly.

"That was close," he said.

Unfortunately, Mr 4 emerge from the ground and struck it with his bat sending right back. However, the ball soared up into the air directly above Snotlout.

"Snotlout, above you!" Ruffnut pointed.

"It's a flyball!" said Tuffnut.

Snotlout looked up and saw the baseball directly above him. "Looks like their cleanup batter can't clean up very well, huh? I can dodge this one with my eyes closed."

In order to prove his point he closed his eyes and began running away from the ball, but the moment it struck the ground it began to spin.

"Spin ball!" Chopper yelled. The ball then shot off across the ground and headed straight towards Snotluot. "Look out behind you!"

Snotlout looked behind him and saw the ball was inches away from him.

"He's forth in our lineup for reason, moron!" Miss Merry Christmas smirked. "You haven't seen anything yet!"

Then suddenly there was a huge explosion and everyone could hear Snotlout's screams.


	49. The Battle of Molehill

Mr 4 and Miss Merry Christmas had just witnessed the huge explosion that consumed Snotlout and it looked as if he was gone for good. However, Chopper had transformed into his animal form and managed to grab them and pulled far away from the explosion as possible.

"They're over there!" Miss Merry Christmas pointed. "How did you to have the time to move?" One she saw Chopper was in his animal form it soon dawned on her. "You changed form. All right, so you're Zoan Type and I was thinking that you were just a normal person all this time."

"Snotlout, you are right?" Chopper asked.

Snotlout winced as he looked at him. "Never been better."

The twins soon joined them and drew their swords.

"Had no idea you could move that fast," said Ruffnut.

"Looks like you owe Chopper your life again," said Tuffnut.

"He might have able to save them this time, but that doesn't change the fact that you're going to die today," said Miss Merry Christmas and looked up at Mr 4. "Mr 4, let's keep going."

Instantly the two of them then jumped into one of the holes.

"She's underground again," said Snotlout.

"We've got no choice but to keep moving," said Chopper.

"It is harder to hit a moving target," Ruffnut agree.

"Yeah, but what happens if we stop for a second?" Tuffnut asked.

"Boom," said Chopper simply.

Lasso then suddenly fired baseballs towards them.

"Here they come!" Snotlout yelled and the four them immediately moved in four different directions.

Mr 4 then emerged from one of the holes, but he was shocked to discover that Chopper was racing towards him. He then transformed it is human form and managed to get ahead of the balls.

"If I can get to that guy and knock him down," he said as he raised his fist.

Unfortunately before he could get any closer, Miss Merry Christmas emerged from one of the holes and grabbed his leg.

"Just hold on," she said smirking. "The game is going to be any fun if we don't have a batter now, is it?"

Mr 4 then struck the baseballs and sent them flying back towards Chopper.

"Chopper!" Snotlout yelled.

Chopper then quickly transformed to his hybrid form allowing the baseballs to fly over him harmlessly and seconds later they exploded.

"That was close," said Chopper.

He then quickly swiped his hoof towards Miss Merry Christmas, who then quickly ducked back into the hole. He then quickly charged at Mr 4 once again and swung his fist, but he sank back into the hole avoiding his below.

"Damn, if they keep on running away through these mole tunnels it won't matter if I use a Rumble Ball, because I won't have enough time to do any real damage," said Chopper bitterly.

"I hope you got a plan, because we can't sound the defence of a very long," said Snotlout.

Chopper then noted that they were sure the couple of people. "Hey, where's Ruff and Tuff?"

Mr 4 and Miss Merry Christmas and were aware of the fact that the twins were missing and looked around wildly.

"When missing two of them! Where did those two idiot twins get to?" Miss Merry Christmas asked.

"I bet those carried ran for it, I wish I had the same idea," Snotlout muttered.

"You guys have absolutely no concept of what's going on in our heads," said Tuffnut's voice.

"Don't feel too bad, we barely know what goes on inside them ourselves," said Ruffnut's voice.

"You know Moley, you make some pretty good tunnels," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, I do know who could dig all these tunnels is such a short amount of time. Too bad for you really."

"Yeah, you really need to be more careful."

"Where are you?" Miss Merry Christmas demanded. "Where did you go?" She then realised the voices were coming from inside her tunnels. "Wait, did they?"

"Yep, it was very kind of you to dig all these tunnels," said Ruffnut.

"Too bad for you that we are able to use them as well," said Tuffnut.

Suddenly the two of them jumped out of the holes and were now directly above Mr 4, who had his back to them.

"You sneaky little rats!" Miss Merry Christmas growled. "You are hiding in one of our holes!"

"Macy me!" Tuffnut yelled to his sister.

Ruffnut then pulled out a mace and tossed it to her brother, who then slammed it hard against Mr 4's skull.

"Mr 4!" Miss Merry Christmas cried.

"And that's what you get when you mess with the Nutts," said Ruffnut folding her arms as they struck a pose.

"No one can out nut a Nutt," Tuffnut smiled.

Snotlout and Chopper just stared at them dumbfounded.

"I can't believe those two muttonhead that he had a good plan," Snotlout stared.

"Yeah," Chopper agreed.

Snotlout then looked at Miss Merry Christmas. "Well those two can't have all the fun!"

Snotlout then immediately charged at Miss Merry Christmas, who immediately ducked into one of the holes. Soon they began playing what appeared to be a game of whack a mole as Snotlout relentlessly began chasing her as she appeared out of the holes.

Soon the two of them were quite tuckered out from all that chasing around.

"You're quite nimble on your feet," Snotlout panted.

"What the point of those big muscles of yours if you can't hit a thing," Miss Merry Christmas snapped.

"Oh, I'll take you down like the twins did with your partner," Snotlout assured her.

It was about point that Mr 4 had regained consciousness.

"Oh, come on!" Snotlout groaned.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Mr 4 has got a hard head," Miss Merry Christmas smirked.

"Man, he must have a harder hit than we do," said Tuffnut looking at his sister.

"I am so jealous," said Ruffnut.

"It's time to finish this once and for all!" Miss Merry Christmas roared. " _Mole Swimming: Mole-Fish Escape!_ "

She then dived back into the hole and vanished once more.

"Great, she's gone underground again," said Snotlout. "Watch out for the holes!"

They began looking around trying to figure out where she may come out of, but with so many holes in the sand it was impossible.

They then heard Miss Merry Christmas laughing. "Watch out for the holes you say? That won't do you any good, moving underground is just like swimming to me. You can't escape this time."

Suddenly Miss Merry Christmas appeared out of the ground directly behind Snotlout and struck him with her claw.

" _Mole Banana!_ " she yelled.

Snotluot was sent flying across the sand.

"Mr 4! Lasso! Go ahead and take care of that reindeer man in those two idiot twins, would you?" said Miss Merry Christmas.

Lasso then immediately began firing a barrage of baseballs directly at them, there was no way they could avoid that mirage not about getting unscathed.

' _There's no way we can avoid an attack like this,_ ' said Chopper to himself and immediately grab the twins. ' _I have to think on my feet if I want to beat this guy before he kills us all._ ' He then placed a Rumble Ball in his mouth. ' _Rumble!_ '

He then immediately tossed the twins into one of the nearest holes he could find and then turned into his hybrid form. Mr 4 then struck the baseballs with his bat sending them flying back at Chopper at incredible speed.

' _Brain Point!_ ' Chopper yelled as he prepared himself.

Then suddenly there was a huge explosion.

* * *

Meanwhile in the capital itself, Astrid and Vivi were making their way as quickly as they could towards the Palace. The good hear the fighting or across the city and it sounded bad, both sides were killing one another not realising that they had been played.

"Wish we can find Strider," said Vivi. "I still can't believe that he's doing this to our country."

"Strider is doing what he thinks is right, besides he's not to blame for this carnage," said Astrid looking at her. "The only person we should blame is Viggo."

Vivi then toppled over, no doubt from exhaustion.

"Let me help you up," said Astrid grabbing her arm and her to her feet.

Vivi then began to remember what her father had said that the country is its people and burst into tears.

"Oh, father," she said and then remembered how the Dragon Riders were fighting for her in a war that meant nothing to them.

Astrid could obviously tell what was going in her head and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Vivi, we knew what we were getting ourselves into and we don't have any regrets."

Vivi nodded. "I'm going to stop this, no matter what I have to do."

With that both she and Asha continued to make their way towards the Palace.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Southeast gate, the battle was still raging on. Snotlout had just picked himself up in time to see the smoke rising where Chopper had stood a few moments ago.

"Where's Chopper," he winced.

When the smoke cleared Chopper just stood there smouldering, fortunately he was still standing though only just. He continued to scan Mr 4 hoping to find a weakness, who just stood there in a daze.

"That's one tough reindeer," he said.

"You don't have time to worry about someone else!" said Miss Merry Christmas' voice beneath him.

Then suddenly he saw the twins been shot out of one of the holes, no doubt by Miss Merry Christmas herself.

"Man, what a rush," said Tuffnut.

"It would have been fun if it wasn't so terrifying," said Ruffnut.

"I'm gonna torment you create a just a little while longer before I finish you off for good," said Miss Merry Christmas statistically. "Here comes _Mole Banana_!""

Suddenly Miss Merry Christmas's claw shot out from beneath the ground where Snotlout was standing. Fortunately he managed to jump back just in time before it swiped him and then continue to chase him down.

"Should we help him?" Tuffnut asked looking at his sister.

"Why? What chain is so much more fun," said Ruffnut.

"Good point."

Snotlout was running straight towards the ruins as quickly as he could. ' _Perfect there's a wall there. If I continue running this speed and she follows me, she'll run into the part of the wall that's beneath the sand._ '

Snotlout then focused to stay just ahead of Miss Merry Christmas as you continue to run towards the wall.

Snotlout then finally jumped over the wall. "Hope you enjoy their headache!"

Unfortunately the result was not what he pictured, somehow Miss Merry Christmas managed to slice her way through the wall which crumbled and kept on going through the ruins that Snotlout was standing on.

Chopper wanted to help him badly, but he was stuck with his own battle. Lasso had just fired yet another baseball and just like with all the others Mr 4 send it flying back. Seconds later Chopper was hit by an explosion, but he remained determined and continue to focus on Mr 4.

' _I can't worry about Snotlout, the Rumble Ball only last for two more minutes,_ ' he said to himself. ' _Snotlout will be fine, I just have a trust the twins to help them out. Right now finding the enemies weakness comes first otherwise we are going to die here._ '

Mr 4 tightened his grip on his baseball bat and got ready to continue his attack.

Snotlout meanwhile was freeing himself from the rubble that had fallen on top of him.

"So you're still alive," said Ruffnut as she and her brother climbed up the bubble.

"That's disappointing," said Tuffnnut.

"You could have helped you know," Snotlout glared.

"We could have," Tuffnut agreed.

"We just chose not to," said Ruffnut.

Snotlout glared at them. "Now you listen here you two muttonheads, unless we stop these two we're all going to die. And if we die then this country is going to destroy itself so you two had better get your act together!"

"Good advice," said a voice beneath Snotlout. He looked down into his hole he found Miss Merry Christmas had grabbed his ankles. "Sadly it's come to like for you. _Molehill Highway_!"

Snotlout then found himself skidding across the sand at breakneck speed.

"Hey, let me go and fight like a man or woman, or a mole," said Snotlout. "Just let me go!" He then saw that they were heading straight towards a wall. "Hey, where straight towards a wall! Stop before we headed!"

" _Mole Impact!_ " Miss Merry Christmas yelled.

Snotlout then found himself being dragged right through the wall followed by another and then another. He was then tossed into the air and landed hard on the sand.

Chopper had finally found a weakness he was looking for.

"I found it," he said. "I see your weakness now."

Chopper then suddenly dashed off and headed straight towards Lasso. He then stopped in front of the hound gun and then tossed snow into his face. He looked as if he was about to sneeze, but before that happened Chopper plunged his head down into the hole in front of him.

He then immediately began sneezing and launched who knows how many baseballs into the holes.

"Guys, grab Snotlout!" Chopper yelled to the twins. "Make sure they stay away from the holes and the mole too!"

The twins immediately grabbed Snotlout's and then quickly ran off as they ran Snotlout started regain consciousness.

"What happened?" he groaned.

Chopper had transformed into his animal form and was racing beside them. "Hurry up!"

Miss Merry Christmas nodded them confused. "What exactly those morons doing now?"

Then suddenly they saw bright light emerging from within the tunnels in the realised too late what was going on. There was a massive explosion there was so powerful it sent Snotlout, the twins and Chopper flying.

* * *

Astrid and Vivi were still making their way to the powers when they saw the explosion.

"What's that?" Vivi stared.

"It looks like it came from outside the city," said Astrid.

* * *

At the southeast gate, Snotlout and the others just witnessed the huge explosion.

"And that is the _Molehills_ weakness," said Chopper. "All the tunnels are connected to each other in one big network."

"That was awesome," said Tuffnut.

Ruffnut nodded. "Yeah, make you wish you could watch it again."

However looking through the smoke Chopper saw movement, though he could scarcely believe it.

' _Their alive? This isn't good, my Rumble Ball's effectiveness is already half gone by now,_ ' Chopper panicked.

Then suddenly Miss Merry Christmas appeared out of the ground and grabbed Snotlout's leg.

"That was quite the stunt you pulled," Miss Merry Christmas snarled. "After a stunt like that, we're not just going to let you get away with it as if nothing had happened."

"Snotlout, no!" Chopper yelled.

Snotlout glared down at her. "You let me go out you're going to feel my fits to your face."

Miss Merry Christmas scoffed. "Well, I guess with the Captain, who so pathetic, it's no surprise that the rest of his crew is useless."

"Captain?" Snotlout questioned. "Wait are you talking about Hiccup?"

"If you're talking about the Dragon Conqueror that idiot was killed a little while ago by the boss moron. Not exactly a shocker and now the rebellion has started and is well on its way. Well, I guess you picked the wrong people to mess with."

Snotlout, the twins and Chopper just stared open eyed.

"She said Hiccup is to head?" Chopper breathed.

"Don't you dare lie to us!" Snotlout roared furiously.


	50. Blow Up!

Miss Merry Christmas had just informed Snotlout and the others that Hiccup had been killed, but they didn't believe a single word she said.

"You think we're going to believe such a pathetic lie!" Snotlout roared. "There's no way that rant is going to die so easily, not after everything we've been through."

"What makes you think that scrawny little Captain can even last five seconds against our boss?" Miss Merry Christmas scoffed.

"Because someday he's going to be King of the Pirates! So there's no way that you going to let himself die here!"

Miss Merry Christmas laughed. "Did you hear that, Mr 4? He'll be the pirate king?"

Mr 4 then laughed himself.

"That is the stupidest thing that I ever heard," said Miss Merry Christmas and Snotlout glared at her wood burning hatred. "King of the Pirates? Only idiots like you and your pathetic friends would believe a story like that. I'm glad that pathetic captain of yours is dead, he was a moron that didn't know his own place."

Snotlout then looked at Chopper and the twins. "Guys, let's take them down!"

Miss Merry Christmas then immediately dragged him across the sand. "You're the one who's going to go down. _Molehill Highway!_ "

"Guys!" Snotlout yelled looking at the others. "What you say we take them down for our captain!"

"Do you ever shut up?" Miss Merry Christmas snapped. " _Mole Impact!_ "

She then slammed Snotlout through the wall in front of them and kept on going.

"He's not looking too good," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, not even we would be able to survive that," Tuffnut nodded.

Surprisingly Snotlout was still conscious. "I may challenge his authority, but that doesn't mean I don't respect him!" he yelled defiantly.

Mr 4 was still laughing.

"Mr 4… you're up!" Miss Merry Christmas yelled and he stopped laughing. "Now take your batting stance. Ready your four tonn bat."

Chopper and the twins then immediately moved, hoping to save Snotlout, but they were too far way to offer any kind of assistance.

" _Molehill…_ " Miss Merry Christmas yelled as Mr 4 raised his baseball bat. " _Intersection Number Four!_ "

Mr 4 then slammed his bass right into Snotlout's face and he was sent flying into the air and it looked as if it was hard enough to crack his goal.

"Snotlout, no!" Chopper cried.

"That looked painful," said Tuffnut.

"Let's hope that hard head of his soften the blow," said Ruffnut.

Snotlout then fell to the ground with a mighty crash and both Miss Merry Christmas and Mr 4 laughed.

Chopper and the twins then arrived and got ready to fight.

"What did you do to him?" Chopper demanded.

"Looks like the Bluenose and the twins want to play now," Miss Merry Christmas smirked. "Well, no problem at all. We would be happy to take care of you, just like we did with your friend over there."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it's gonna take a lot more than that to take Snotlout down," said Ruffnut.

"Yep, believe me we have tried," Tuffnut nodded. "Any always seem to end up getting back onto his feet."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," said a voice behind them and everyone stared when they saw Snotlout was rising to his feet, his face covered in blood. "I promised myself that I would become a warrior of the sea and I'm gonna fulfil that promise."

"You're still standing?" Miss Merry Christmas stared.

"It's gonna take more than you clowns take me down, and the same goes for my Captain," Snotlout panted.

"No way," Miss Merry Christmas stared. "You were ahead in the head with a bat that weighs four tonnes. You should even be alive! What sort of sneaky trick are you using on us now?"

"Hiccup is not dead," said Snotlout defiantly. "He's going to be King of the Pirates someday, I know he will! And I will stand by his side so I'm not going to let you laugh at him! Never!"

"Looks like he hasn't learned his lesson yet," said Miss Merry Christmas as she dived into the sand. "Let's go again Mr 4."

Mr 4 stood there with his bat at the ready ready to deal the final blow.

Chopper had had enough, he was now in his hybrid form and tossed away his robe. "No way I'm gonna let that happen. Let me show you a transformation point that I've been saving."

Chopper began to scream and started to transform, this form resembled his jumping point, but he still had antlers and they were growing exponentially large. In fact there was so large that he was forced to stand on both his hands and feet.

" _Horn Point!_ " he yelled and dashed towards them. "I'm coming Snotlout."

Miss Merry Christmas had grabbed Snotlout's feet and was now dragging him towards Mr 4.

"You get unable determination, I'll give you that," said Miss Merry Christmas. "But no matter how hard you try you have no chance of defeating me!"

"Maybe not by myself, but I'm not!" Snotlout yelled. "Chopper get behind me!"

"You got it," said Chopper as he positions himself behind them.

"All right, Mr 4, get ready!" said Miss Merry Christmas as he got closer towards him.

"Ruff! Tuff! It's your turn!" Snotlout yelled.

"Now here we go!" Miss Merry Christmas yelled. " _Molehill_ …"

The twins had taken up positions around Mr 4 and then tossed some sort of bomb at him. When it exploded a smoke screen appeared covering him from view.

"All right, Chopper!" Snotlout yelled as he jumped out of issues freeing himself from Miss Merry Christmas. "The rest is up to you!"

"Right!" Chopper nodded as he began to pick up speed.

Miss Merry Christmas was still bewildered by Snotlout's escape to notice. "That stupid brat took off his shoes and jumped right off!"

Suddenly she found herself lifted into the air, it only took a moment to realise that Chopper had scooped her up with his antlers and was now dashing towards Mr 4, who couldn't seem more than 5 feet in front of him.

The twins managed to grab Snotlout and Ruffnut quickly placed her hand over her mouth and began to imitate Miss Merry Christmas' voice.

"Now _Molehill Intersection Number Four!_ " she said.

Mr 4 got ready to strike thinking that it was Miss Merry Christmas that spoke, unaware that Chopper had her on his antlers.

"No, don't do it, Mr 4!" she cried in a panic. "Don't do it's me!"

Too late, Mr 4 swung his bat in its slammed right into her face and she was sent flying into the air. Mr 4 just stood there completely horrified trying to comprehend what he had just done.

"Time to end this," said Snotlout as he rose to his feet. He then used what strength he had left and charge that Mr 4 clenching his fist. " _Iron Hammer!_ "

His breast slammed right into Mr 4's chest and he was sent flying across the sand. He slammed into Lasso and soon the two of them crashed into the ruins and fell alongside with Miss Merry Christmas.

"We did," said Snotlout and then he collapsed.

"Are you okay!" Chopper cried rushing over to him.

"We need to find a doctor!" said Ruffnut.

Tuffnut then immediately began looking around. "But where we gonna find a doctor round here?"

"I am a doctor," Chopper reminded them.

"Oh, yeah," they said in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile the Rebel and Royal Armies were still clashing inside the city and they were practically tearing it apart. Strider quickly jumped in taking down a Royal soldier before he could strike down one of his rebels.

"You all right?" he said looking at the Rebel.

"Yeah," he nodded.

Strider then immediately ran off and nearly collapsed if one of his lieutenants hadn't grabbed him in time.

"Strider, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," he assured him.

"Are you sure? That bullet from Naahun is still in you."

"None of that matters now! This is a battlefield we're on, we have to stay focused on what is happening. Got that?" He then turned towards the Royal Army's cavalry. "I would like to get on one of their horses, if we can make our way down this street through the centre of town then will be at the North Block where the Royal palaces."

Cannon fire then erupted nearby taking of a bit of the wall they were hiding behind.

"What are you planning Strider?" said the Rebel staring at him. "Why go to the Palace?"

"To reach the King and demand that he surrenders to us," he said simply.

"But that's insane! The main force of the Royal Army is stationed in the North Block and what's more they're led by Anubis and Thoth. Think of the danger and we haven't even managed to gather all of our forces together, don't you think it would be better idea to wait until reinforcements arrive here to help?"

"We can't, it's already too late for that. Now come on."

Strider then quickly jumped over the wall and charged at the nearest rider and the Rebel followed him.

"Wait, Strider!" he cried.

* * *

The entire city was a massive war zone, the Royal Army was firing cannons and any Rebel that was advancing towards the North Block. Astrid and Vivi were already heading in that direction hoping to either run into Strider or Anubis.

That's when they saw a squad of soldiers behind a barricade, but they quickly stopped them before they got anywhere close.

"Halt! Are you to align with the Rebel Army?" a Royal soldier asked.

"The only thing ahead of here in the North Block is the Royal Palace. Do you understand me?"

"If you're not part of the battle then leave this area of town at once."

Vivi and Astrid have been running constantly so they were out of breath and clearly the soldiers don't recognise Vivi right away.

"Hey, are you listening? This place is no playground, yet it!"

"I know that!" Vivi snapped.

Astrid glared at them. "You have any idea who this is?"

The soldiers looked at Vivi more closely in the eyes widened.

"Princess Vivi?"

"It can't be."

"Is it really her?"

"Where's my father?" Vivi demanded. "I need him now."

A soldier looked at her awkwardly. "Well, Princess…"

Vivi shook ahead. "Never mind. If I can't see him and take me and my friend to Anubis there is something that he must do."

* * *

Meanwhile Ragnar was still battling against Mr 2 the two of them were fighting kick to kick, burst both of them are finding it pretty difficult to hit one another.

Mr 2 was using his ballet skills in order to dance around swinging his legs, but Ragnar was proving to be just as agile. Eventually the two of them swung their feet at the same time and kicked one another in the face the southern impact and the two of them flying into the buildings opposite them.

"Have to admit, he's pretty good," said Ragnar as he rose to his feet.

"That was quite a kick," Mr 2 winced. "This one can compete with ballet pirouette moves." He then got back to his feet and pointed a finger directly at Ragnar. "You, get out of my way!"

"Already told you, you want to get by you'll have to defeat me first," said Ragnar defiantly. "I hope you realise all your efforts will be in vain. All my life I have practised these dance moves, I have perfected the dancers graceful art of ballet pirouette and its unbeatable even by the likes of you!"

He then immediately charged and swung his fist at Ragnar who quickly backed away and then quickly dodged his roundhouse kick, he then leaned back in order to avoid Mr 2's fist.

"Just give up, there's no use trying to escape!" Mr 2 yelled. He then immediately began spinning around. " _Ballet Pirouette:_ _Degenerate Swan Dance Recital!_ "

He then quickly moved in and began swinging his fists, but Ragnar was just too nimble and immediately tried counter-attacking with his kicks. Every single one of their attacks missed one another, it was starting to seem as if they were evenly matched when it came to agility.

"This dance is getting me anywhere," said Ragnar. "Time for me to settle this once and for all."

" _Black Death: Party Crasher!_ " He yelled as he as a performer a series of roundhouse kicks.

Mr 2 managed to avoid all of his kicks and then once again the two clashed again with their kicks. They kept for a few more seconds and then the two of them began spinning around.

" _Ballet Pirouette: Swan Arabesque!_ "

" _Black Death: Party Crasher!_ "

Their kicks collided once more and it appeared as if they were evenly matched, solely the two of them was sent flying backwards to the shockwave of the impact of their kicks.

"Can't believe was able to block my attack," Ragnar panted.

"I can't believe that stupid second-rate cook was able to stop my dance," Mr 2 growled furiously.

Soon the two of them got back onto their feet ready for the next bout.

"Okay, it's time to get serious," said Mr 2. "For now on I mean business, you hear me!"

"Let's see it then," said Ragnar as he got ready.

"You don't know the true extent of my power yet do you?" Mr 2 smirked. "My most impressive feature is my ability to remember faces. Using that I can construct a display of an incredible montage." He then covered his face with his hands. "When you see this you will lap helplessly until you collapse." He then turned his back on Ragnar. "To begin the world's most ridiculous hair, then the world's most ridiculous eyes, the most ridiculous nose and then the world's most ridiculous mouth. Now take a good long look and experience the grand with revealing of the _Copy-Copy Montage!_ "

Ragnar got very not sure what to expect.

Mr 2 then turned around revealing that he had hardly transformed the only difference was a large nose he. Ragnar just stood there giving him a spaced outlook and he merely shook his head.

"You do realise that 90% of that was your real face," Ragnar pointed out he then immediately dashed forwards. "I'll help you." He then kicked him hard in the face as hard as he could. "Now stop playing dress up you freight!"

Mr 2 glared at him. "I'll have you know that I'm a brilliant artist!"

"I don't have time to mess around with your childish antics," said Ragnar.

"Childish antics, huh?" Mr 2 glared. "I'll have you know the answer just tricks. Just wait until you see within my art there lies the greatest friendships and the truest loves."

Ragnar just stood there as he began transforming into members of his crew. "Right, I see what you're doing. It just isn't going to work though."

He then transformed into Snotlout. "Now let us see if you can hurt me!"

Ragnar then promptly kicked him in the face. "Oh, that felt good."

Mr 2 reverted back to his normal face and sat up and stared at him. "How could you do that? You just attacked your snobbish friend. Clearly you don't value friendship, do you!"

"On the contrary, I value it a great deal," said Ragnar. "That's why I've never kicked Snotlout in the face until now and believe me there's many times when I wanted to do it. But the fact of the matter is I know it's you so you're not going to fool me like that. Besides, a person is their soul not their face."

"Is their soul?" Mr 2 stared. "That is so…" He then began to cry. "I am so embarrassed to be so caught up with appearances."

"Does that mean you surrender?" Ragnar asked.

Mr 2 turned on him. "Of course not, I am still going to kill you."

Ragnar shrugged. "Well, it was worth the shot."

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid and Vivi had been taken to the Palace by the guards and word of Vivi's return had spread like wildfire.

"It's Vivi!"

"It's true, Princess Vivi has come back."

"Who's that girl with her?"

"Don't know, but she must be on our side."

Vivi had just explained to Anubis that he needed to stand down, though he was very hesitant to do so.

"But Princess Vivi that's insane," said Anubis. "We can't do something like that."

"What are you afraid would happen if we did?" Vivi asked. "That the kingdom will simply die? You're wrong, it wouldn't. This palace is not Alabasta after all… Alabasta is the people out there hurting each other. They're the ones that have made Alabasta a country in the first place, if there's any chance of stopping this war then we must take it."

"Viggo wants both sides destroy one another," said Astrid. "We don't know what his endgame is, but this war is just a stepping stone."

"Please Anubis, we just need to draw everyone's eyes over here for a few seconds. If you can do that then I'll take it from there," said Vivi. "I swear I can do this for now please destroy this palace."

Everyone was in utter silence completely taken aback by Vivi's statements.

"But you can't be serious, Princess Vivi."

"The Palace has stood in the same spot for 4000 years."

"Please, don't go through with this plan, Princess Vivi."

"Anubis, you have to use your best judgement."

"The King isn't even here, you can't possibly do this without his approval."

Anubis then began to think back to his conversation with Cobra and remembered how he denied the mobilisation of the Royal Army against the rebels. Vivi was certainly her father's daughter and he knew that if her father was here he would have given the same order.

He then went down on one knee and all the Royal guards gasped.

"I will do as you say," he said.


	51. Trading Kicks

Meanwhile both Ragnar and Mr 2 was still battling it out and both of them were pretty much worn out.

"I have to admit you're pretty light on your feet," Ragnar admitted.

"I could see the same to you, but I'm getting very tired of this dance," said Mr 2 and then he began to spin around like a top. "Around and around I go and when I stop…"

* * *

Word spread throughout the entire Royal Army about Vivi's plans and most, if not all, found them confusing and unthinkable.

"Wait a minute, did you say that was supposed to blow up the Royal Palace?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but those are the orders that just came down from high command."

"We've in order to blow up the Palace!" a soldier yelled as he ran down the lines of soldiers,

"They can't be serious?"

"That palaces 4000 years old!"

Fighting was still raging throughout the streets and Anubis can only just stand there and watch the carnage.

"Nothing I can say can express my sorrow of all this," said Anubis.

"It's all right, I know," said Vivi. "You really had no choice when it came right down to it. It was your duty to intercept the Rebel army."

"You have to hand it to Viggo, he knows how to manipulate people," said Astrid folding her arms. "He makes you think you're making your own move, but in reality it's a move that he planned just so you can fall right into a trap."

"Doesn't change the fact that we allowed things to get this far," said Anubis.

"In spite of what happened to Icarus, you've done well by managing to keep the rebellion in check over the last two years," said Vivi.

Anubis looked at Astrid. "I have yet to thank you for protecting Princess."

"It wasn't just me, the rest of my crew pitched in and if it wasn't for my Captain we wouldn't be here at all," Astrid shrugged. "Though we failed to stop the fighting."

"Don't say that, if it weren't for you guys we were living unable to make it the country," said Vivi.

Vivi began to remember everything that they went through to get to this point. Hiccup putting himself between them and Viggo to give them time to escape and how everyone vowed to keep her safe no matter what.

' _All of you were willing to give your lives and wonder how you're faring now,_ ' she said to herself.

"Princess Vivi," said Anubis bringing her out of her thoughts. "In the two years since we've seen each other you have grown into a beautiful young woman. Once this war is behind us all I would very much like to hold a grand banquet to honour your pirate friends."

"Anubis," Vivi whispered.

Astrid smiled. "I know a few members of my crew who would be more than happy to chow down at the Royal Palace."

It was then that two soldiers approach them on the porch.

"My Lord Anubis!" said one of them.

"Yes, report," said Anubis.

"Is it really true that they're going to blow up the Royal Palace? The soldiers are getting explosives ready."

"Surely this must be a mistake."

"There's no mistake, gentleman," said Vivi. "That order was given by me."

The soldier stared at her.

"Princess Vivi!"

"Use every ounce of explosive that you can lay your hands on. The only way to stop this senseless fighting and save the lives of the people of Alabasta is to blow up the Royal Palace."

* * *

Meanwhile the Southeast gate, Chopper had been working overtime patching Snotlout. He was still unconscious, but very much alive, though his head had taken a heavy beating and was now covered in bandages.

"Is it going to make it?" Tuffnut asked.

"He doesn't look too good," said Ruffnut.

"He will, but he suffered a shattered femur. He's his nose, humerus and collarbone are pretty much smashed to bits. Fortunately he only lost a little bit more blood that is normally fatal for man of his size and even though that his blood pressure is even slightly better than zombies he will pull through," said Chopper.

The twins just look at him blankly trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"He just needs rest," Chopper simplified. "And if there wasn't a war going on inside the city I would suggest taking him to the nearest hospital."

"Right now I feel fantastic," said Snotlout in a daze. "I see dozens of gorgeous girls standing in a meadow all crying out my name."

"He's delusional," said Tuffnut.

"So he is back to normal," said Ruffnut.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere in the city, Toothless was trying to hunt down Mr 1 and Miss Double Finger as the two of them had decided to chase after Fishlegs.

"Damn, where did they go?" he said looking around wildly. "There's no way that Fishlegs can take them all on by himself, in fact not sure whether we could fight them one-on-one either."

Fishlegs was running as fast as his legs could carry him, which was quite impressive considering how heavy and how small his legs were.

Eventually he had to stop to take a breather at a pillar.

' _I just can't run anymore,_ ' he said panting. ' _Looks like got no choice but to fight._ ' He turned around and saw that Mr 1 and Miss Double Finger were just walking casually towards him. ' _On second thought…'_

He then ran off trying to put some distance between him and them.

' _This is taking too long,_ ' Mr 1 growled and then he jumped into the air as quick as a blur.

"So hasty," said Miss Double Finger.

Mr 1 was now practically on top of Fishlegs, but then appearing out of nowhere was Toothless and he knocked his hand away with his swords. They could hear a small clash of metal when Toothless' sword made impact and the pillar behind them was cut to shreds.

"That stone column just split into pieces," Fishlegs stared.

Toothless shook his head. "It didn't split. It was sliced." His eyes then turned to Mr 1. "Only a swordsman could have done something like that."

"That's right," said Mr 1.

Toothless swung his sword, but amazingly Mr 1 was able to block it with his forearm and they could hear the clash of metal. Upon closer examination they saw that his entire arm had turned into a blade.

"You cut it, didn't you? With those arms, huh?" Toothless assumed.

Mr 1 then knocked his sword away.

"You have a rather unusual body, don't you?" said Toothless.

"You noticed," Mr 1 smiled. "I ate the Dice-Dice Fruit, allowing the two grow blade from my entire body. You're him… the swordsmen that turn down our offer of membership and killed Mr 7 years ago on the East Blue."

"So that's him, huh?" said Miss Double Finger looking intrigued.

"Now that takes me back," said Toothless. "Your Mr 7 was under the impression that I would jump at the chance of joining such a shifty organisation. When I refused, he attacked me and I took him down. Now unless you want the same thing to happen to the two of you I suggest that you leave."

Mr 1 roared at him and then dashed towards him, Toothless barely have enough time to draw his sword in order to block his attack. Mr 1 had created blade on the inside of his arms, but they were stopped by Toothless and he glared down at him.

"You think you can make a fool out of me?" Mr 1 growled. "You… you swordsmen for an upstart pirate crew?"

"Maybe I am, but what is that neat you guys?" Toothless questioned. "You're nothing more than puppets with no will of your own being manipulated by Viggo in order to build his fake utopia. You're nothing more than just a little tin soldiers."

The two of them then backed away, but neither one of them lowered their guard.

"All shine and no steel," Toothless smirked.

"For me it's a matter of family, you see Viggo's is my younger brother," Ryker growled.

"Viggo has an older brother?" Fishlegs stared.

"The name is Ryker."

"If you're the older brother, then how come Viggo's in charge?" Toothless questioned. "Is it possible that he got all the brains in the family."

Ryker glared at him. "Miss Double Finger…"

"I know… you want to eliminate him don't you?" she said smoking her pipe. "You do as you please how to take care of the fat boy."

"Fishlegs, you better get out of here," Toothless advised.

"Way ahead of you," Fishlegs cried as he ran.

Toothless then turned his eyes to Ryker's who turned the inside of his fingers into blades.

* * *

Meanwhile Mr 2 was spinning like a top at incredible speed.

" _Ballet Tempo: Memoirs of a Summer's Day!"_ Mr 2 yelled.

He then swung a powerful roundhouse kick towards Ragnar, but spectacularly he was able to dodge it at the last second and then counted with another powerful kick of his own. He struck with so much force that Mr 2 was sent flying and crashed into a building.

"Had enough?" Ragnar questioned.

Mr 2 rose to his feet and glared at him. "If you think you can take me down after one lucky hit your mistaken."

"Your ballet moves are impressive, but while you're spinning around you can't concentrate on your surroundings," Ragnar pointed out. "That move is powerful, but if you can't sense your surroundings then it is useless."

Mr 2 snarled at him. "I've gotten more moves than that under my sleeve. You can't honestly understand how much time I spent perfecting my ballet tempo. My attacks are full of finesse while yours are just trash." He then started to move this one heads attached to his back. "Now it's about time to improve my look."

He then attached this one heads to the tip of his toes.

"You're playing dress up?" Ragnar asked raising an eye.

"Oh, I assure you they're both fashionable and functional. Now prepare to die, but whole the power of my Ballet Tempo! _The Prima of Balet Kenpo!_ "

Mr 2 then suddenly dashed towards Ragnar and thrusted his leg forward at incredible speed. This one had on top of his foot then speeded towards Ragnar and he barely had time to dodge it. It was a good thing that he dodged, because the big of the sworn slammed into the building behind creating a hole as if it was a shot from a shotgun.

' _He managed to punch a hole in the wall?_ ' Ragnar stared.

Mr 2 laughed. "You dodged it. Smart thinking, as their beaks are made of pure steel."

To prove his point he removed the swan head from the wall revealing a small hole in its surface. In fact there was actually no sign of any cracks outside the ridges, it was a perfect circle.

' _He didn't even create any cracks in the plaster to make that hole_ ,' said Ragnar amazed.

"True power when compressed and focused to a single point of contact won't just destroy everything needlessly," Mr 2 smirked. "It might be best if you try to think about one of my kicks a shot from a high-powered rifle. Of course in this case it has a drastically higher calibre. I'm going to perforate you!"

He then thrusted his leg once more at Ragnar, who quickly somersaulted out of the way. He then jumped in the air in neck of time before Mr 2 could strike him and then quickly performed a roundhouse kick only for it to be blocked.

"Nice try," said Mr 2.

Suddenly the swan head stretched out and struck him in the shoulder, he struck with enough force to send him backwards.

' _Damn,_ ' Ragnar cursed wincing at the pain. ' _His reach is longer than mine._ '

Mr 2 laughed. "Looks like the fun fight is over! I'm flying like a swan. _Ballet Tempo:_ _Memoirs of a Winter Sky!_ "

He then suddenly jumped into the air and began spinning head over heels.

Ragnar picked himself up, determined not to lose this fight. ' _The longer his reaches the longer it takes him to recover._ ' He then took up a fighting stance. "If I can avoid his take our have that that much more time to attack."

"Say goodbye!" Mr 2 yelled and plummeted down towards him.

Right now we did for the last second just as the swan extended its neck, he then quickly jumped into the air and was now directly over Mr 2.

" _Black Death: Party Mayhem!_ " he yelled dealing Mr 2 powerful kick.

Mr 2 found himself spinning like a top before he was struck to the ground, but Ragnar kept up his assault before he had a chance to recover and appeared behind him.

" _Party Crasher!_ " Ragnar yelled kicking him in the back.

He then spun around and did a powerful sidekick straight to his face. " _Surprise Party!_ "

Amazingly Mr 2 was still standing after those precise attacks and Ragnar prepared himself for yet another attack. Unfortunately Mr 2 rose his foot at the same time and thanks to its extended reach, he was able to strike Ragnar and Ragnar missed him by inches.

Mr 2 smirked and retracted his foot only to strike him in the face and spun around for yet another kick. Fortunately Ragnar had recovered just in time to redirect the attack with his foreleg causing him to miss and completely.

Suddenly the two of them went onto their hands and began spinning and kicking one another. They kept up the assault hoping to overpower the other, but the two of them were clearly evenly matched. Suddenly the two of them struck one another at the same time causing them to be sent backwards.

However the two of them stayed determined and charged at one another yet again they kept up their assaults not missing a beat. However, no matter how many times they hit one another the other just refuse to fall forcing them to carry on their attacks.

Eventually the two of them struck one another across the face and the two of them fell to the ground. The two of them had been struck with so much force by the other they were actually coughing up saliva and it felt as if they had broken a few bones and the practically covered head to foot in bruises.

Despite this the two of them got back onto their feet preparing for yet another round. They then jumped into the air and thrusted their legs forwards for what would be the final clash. The two of them then landed behind the other, they had finally reached their limits and now it came down to who would fall to the ground first.

Ragnar felt weak at the knees and fell onto his knees utterly exhausted and coughing up blood. For moment it looked as if Mr 2 was the victor then he fell to the ground and Ragnar followed suit.

However, Ragnar managed to pick himself up and limped his way over towards Mr 2.

"I give up," said Mr 2 weakly.

"You've got to be kidding, you're still alive?" Ragnar stared. "So are we good have another round or what?"

"I'm afraid not, I can't move with a shame upon me," said Mr 2 looking exhausted. "There's no point trying to avoid the outcome of this. I congratulate you, now kill me. You may as well, Baroque Works will do it anyway."

However, Ragnar just merely stood there not moving a muscle.

"Don't just stand there, get it over with," Mr 2 insisted. "Come on, finish me!"

Instead Ragnar extended his hand much to his shock.

"It was a good fight and beyond that we don't need any more words, do we?" Ragnar smiled.

Mr 2 just stared at him and then accepted his hand.

' _This is without a doubt the deepest respect that arises within rivals,_ ' he said with tears in his eyes as Ragnar lifted him up.

Ragnar then suddenly struck him in the head knocking him out cold. "Apologies, but I can't risk you try to stop me."

Ragnar then walked off towards the Palace.

' _Well, he did finish me,_ ' Mr 2 groaned.

Ragnar winced as he walked. "I think I've cracked a couple of my bones again."

* * *

Meanwhile the Palace the Royal Army was prepping the explosives to destroy the Palace.

"Huh, everything is ready as you ordered Princess," said a soldier.

"Everything is said here too."

Vivi nodded. "This castle has been a part of Alabasta's history for 4000 years." She then began to remember all the happy memories he spent in this palace. "It's been a great source of pride to me, but if we destroy the Royal Palace the people will have to stop fighting with each other and pay attention. I'll finally be able to tell everyone the truth about this whole conspiracy in my own words."

"Destroying the Royal Palace will certainly grab everyone's attention, no argument there," Astrid agreed.

All the soldiers seem very reluctant to light the fuses and no one could really blame them. All of them would have a hand in the destruction of a building that had stood since the foundation of the country.

"Like your fuses!" Vivi ordered.

The soldiers then immediately began to like their fuses but then suddenly a powerful sandstorm appeared and blew out their torches. The soldiers then found themselves been flung into the air by the wind.

"What is this?" Anubis stared.

The soldiers then fell to the ground and Vivi rushed towards the nearest one.

"You okay?" she asked.

"It was him," said the soldier before he lost consciousness.

"We can't have this," said a voice above them.

Everyone turned and then saw Viggo materialising upon the terrace.

"I must admit it was quite the strategy, Miss Wednesday," Viggo smiled. "I never would have dream that you would destroy the Royal Palace just to get everyone to stop and listen. Unfortunately, this is about to be my house."

"No! I will never let you!" Vivi roared.

Then suddenly they found standing next to Viggo was Miss All Sunday and in his arms they found Cobra.

"You're Majesty!" Anubis yelled.

"Father!" Vivi cried.

"This palace is certainly a work of art a true testament to your country," Viggo smiled. "Surely you can understand that I cannot allow you to destroy such a magnificent piece of construction."

Astrid glared at him and drew out her axe. "Where is Hiccup?"

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this my dear, but he's dead," Viggo smiled.

He then laughed as if his victory was now in sight.


	52. The Weather Forcer

Astrid had to admit that Viggo was proving himself to be quite the tactician, he clearly anticipated Vivi's plans to destroy the Palace. Admittedly she was also concerned about Hiccup, but she refused to believe that he was dead and she held on hope that he was still alive and possibly making his way to the capital.

"I don't believe a single word you're saying," Astrid spat.

"Nonetheless I'm afraid it is true, I will admit that his tenacity was inspiring, but he simply lacked the ability to defeat me," said Viggo honestly. "It is a shame I was hoping that he would prove to be more of a challenge. If only he hadn't got involved with Miss Wednesday here, he might very well have lived a long and happy life."

"You're a liar!" Vivi yelled furiously. "Astrid's right, he wouldn't be killed by the likes of you."

"You should be honouring him," said Viggo. "If it wasn't for his sacrifice you all would be dead, you owe him your lives."

"Tell me where he is!" Astrid demanded.

Viggo looked at her. "Ah, young love, so refreshing to find it blossoming even in a dried up desert."

Astrid's face turned pink. "We're not a couple!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

The fighting outside was getting even worse buildings were being demolished every second and hundreds of people were being killed by the minute. There truly seem to be no end in sight in this mindless conflict.

* * *

Far from the battlefield, Fishlegs was hiding knowing that Miss Double Finger was chasing after him. A skill navigator he may be, but when it came to fighting he was even worse than the Chopper, he had never even learned how to handle a weapon.

Unfortunately the sad truth of the fact was there was no way that Toothless could take on the two most powerful members are Baroque Works alone. He was starting to wish that he had bothered to learn some form of martial art.

He could also hear the fighting outside and it appeared to be getting worse. ' _Look like a plan failed, she was unable to stop the Rebel army at the entrance. I really hope Vivi and the others are all right. All of them are fighting, putting their lives on the line and here I am running.'_

* * *

He then suddenly remembered conversation he had with Hiccup before they landed on Alabasta.

"Hiccup, I really need your help," said Fishlegs. "I need you to build me a weapon."

"Build your weapon?" Hiccup frowned. "I always judged you as a pacifist."

"I admit that I don't like fighting, but I need to find a way to at least defend myself," said Fishlegs fidgeting with his fingers. "I can't even count the number of times I've nearly died and I was saved by you and the others. Heck, when me and Astrid were robbing from other pirates she was the one who did most of the fighting I was just the navigator. I'm the weak link on this ship, everyone else has at least have some form of combat experience, even Chopper."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "I'll certainly try, but it comes down to what sort of weapon would suit you. You don't really have the figure of been a swordsman, you're not as agile enough to hold a pair of pistols and large weapon would only slowly down."

"Hiccup you of all people should understand me," said Fishlegs placing a hand on his chest. "I mean you've tried for ages to be the pirate that your father would be proud of. I mean you must know what it was like to be a normal human before you ate a Devil Fruit and didn't you feel helpless?"

Hiccup closed his eyes. "You know you really should have asked me to build your weapon before we were this close to Alabasta."

"That's a good point, I suppose I am being unreasonable," Fishlegs sighed.

Hiccup then smiled. "Fortunately I've already got some ideas and addiction take me too long to put something together."

Fishlegs eyes beamed. "When will it be ready?"

"Hopefully before we reach Alabasta."

* * *

Fishlegs was brought out of that memory when he heard something close by, he practically jumped. However, he soon discovered that it was just some wooden poles falling over and he relapsed again.

' _I'm jumping at shadows_ ,' he groaned he then pulled out a pair of gauntlets that Hiccup had created for him. ' _Hiccup did say that these will prototypes, but warned me not to use them until they were perfected. But I've got no choice, I have to use them if I want to fight for Vivi and Hiccup completed his end of the bargain_.'

He then rose to his feet and immediately fitted the gauntlets over his hands, the gauntlets were skyblue and there was small cylinders on the fingertips. This was the first time that he would use these gauntlets in battle and he could hardly remember what Hiccup had said about using them.

"Guess it's time to fight," he said. "I mean if it's just that one woman I should be able to—"

Then suddenly a large sharp spike punching through the wall behind him and went right through his shoulder. Suddenly the spike withdrew and he immediately fell to the ground clutching his shoulder as blood poured out.

Fishlegs then watched as more spiked punch through the wall and soon the plaster began to crumble creating a new doorway. He then saw standing there was none other than Miss Double Finger.

"Give it up boy, it's useless," she said as she walked out into the open.

' _Miss Double Finger,'_ Fishlegs winced. ' _But what was that spear like weapon she used. Does she have Devil Fruit powers too?_ '

"I know what you're thinking," she said and suddenly spikes shot out just behind her palm. "You're right I ate the Spike-Spike Fruit. It granted me the power to release spikes from anywhere on my body."

' _Spikes that can pierce right through a solid stone wall_ ,' said Fishlegs gravely. ' _If I slip up just once shall make a pincushion out of me and that'll be the end of the story._ '

Fishlegs then rose to his feet and raised his arms much to Miss Double Finger surprise.

"What? You're aren't actually going to try and fight me?"

"Yes," said Fishlegs nervously as he raised his new gauntlets. "If you know what's good for you you'll stay away or feel the force of my clima-gloves."

"Clima-gloves?" Miss Double Finger stared. "What now?"

Fishlegs then began putting his hands together hoping to perform some form of attack, but instead overcame out was some hot air.

Fishlegs gulped. "That wasn't supposed to happen?"

Miss Double Finger just looked at him unimpressed. "Are you all right?"

' _Okay, I guess Hiccup had a good reason for me not to use them just yet until they were perfected,'_ said Fishlegs as he looked at his gauntlets. ' _He did teach me how to use the basics, but there was a while ago and after everything we've been through I've kinda forgot what he said. I just have to keep on trying until something works._ '

Fishlegs then thrusted his right hand forward, but only cold air was launched.

"Oh, come on!" Fishlegs groaned looking at his gauntlets.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Palace, the main doors had been shut closed and the Royal Army was trying to get back inside.

"Try again! Save the Princess!"

"Cannons, bring cannons then! Destroy the gate!"

" _Sixteen Flower!_ " said Miss All Sunday.

Suddenly arms appeared upon the gate and the Royal Army began to back away instantly.

"What the?"

A single soldier had the courage to approach the door and suddenly one of the arms grabbed his tunic and slammed him into the wall. Two more hands then grabbed his weapon and knocked him right off his feet much and he began crashing into other soldiers down the stairs.

The only ones left in the Palace were Astrid, Vivi and Anubis and they turned and found that Viggo and Miss All Sunday were making their way into the courtyard with the Cobra in tow.

"Maybe now we can have a little peace and quiet," said Miss All Sunday.

* * *

Meanwhile Fishlegs was trying to avoid getting skewered by Miss Double Finger whose answer turn to razor sharp spikes. Spectacularly Fishlegs was able to avoid getting skewered unlike the poor wall behind him which was now covered in holes.

Fishlegs try to make a break for it, but she managed to catch his sleeve with her left spike and raise her right one. Fishlegs quickly tore his sleeve and managed to roll away just the nick of time before she slammed her spike into the wall.

"You're certainly very stubborn," Miss Double Finger admitted as her hand reverted back to normal. "You're just wasting your time dodging my attacks. You know you haven't got a chance."

"I do too," said Fishlegs determinedly and then pulled out his notebook. He had written down the instructions that Hiccup had given him on how to operate his gauntlets. "I just need to figure out how to operate this thing."

"Like I'm going to give you the chance," said Miss Double Finger has her hands turn to razor sharp claws.

She then moved incredibly fast and swiped her claws at Fishlegs, who barely had enough time to dodge. He was able to avoid the direct assault, but her claws did leave a mark on his cheek.

Fishlegs quickly backed away and hid behind some barrels and immediately pulled out his notebook.

"I got a really trying figure out how to work this thing," he said as he looked at the notes frantically.

"So… I'll kill you now, okay," said a voice above him.

Fishlegs looked up and saw that Miss Double Finger was standing underneath an archway.

"How is she doing that? And why?" Fishlegs stared.

Miss Double Finger had created spikes beneath the soles of her feet and was now standing upside down over the archway. She then pulled out her feet and retracted the spikes and rolled herself into a ball.

" _Hedgehog Stinger!_ " she yelled as spikes immediately appeared all over her body.

Fishlegs quickly jumped out of the way in time before she slammed on top of the barrels smashing them into pieces.

"Too close," he said.

She then suddenly began spinning like some kind of wrecking ball.

"Not good!" Fishlegs cried.

Miss Double Finger was now rolling towards him at incredible speed and he began running away as quickly as his legs could carry him.

' _I can't stain the open like this,_ ' he said to himself desperately.

He then jumped through a window into a building and Miss Double Finger just smashed through the windowsill.

"This is it, time for you to get skewered _,_ " she said.

Fishlegs then suddenly grabbed a pair of curtains that were falling next to him and them over her. "Not today!"

Then using all his strength he forced her to crash into the floor away from him. He then took the opportunity to make his getaway as Miss Double Finger retracted her spikes.

"Well… it looks like he got a little more battle experience then I thought," she said. "Not that it will help."

* * *

Fishlegs took the opportunity to hide behind some crates and to look at his notebook more thoroughly.

"Now I remember reading something about attacks," he said.

Miss Double Finger then exited the building. "Let's see where could you be hiding yourself this time?"

"Oh, I'm through running this time," said Fishlegs as he emerged from his hiding spot. "This may be hard to believe, but over the past eight years at I have survived a lot worse as a thief. Granted I was not alone during that time, but I've been in a few scrapes and I am going to be the one to take you down."

Miss Double Finger didn't looked impressed. "My, my, aren't you full of fire? In that case shall me what you've got."

"Oh, I will," said Fishlegs as he extended his right hand.

He remembered what Hiccup had said about the battle configurations on his new gauntlets.

' _These gauntlets are able to produce different air bubbles depending how you position your hands. Now by extending your right hand you're able to shoot hot air called a Heat Ball._ '

Fishlegs then shot out what appeared to be a ball hot air at Miss Double Finger, but it didn't seem to faze her in the slightest.

"What's this? It's warm," she said.

' _By extending your left hand you're able to shoot cold air called a Cool Ball_.'

Fishlegs then extended his left hand hiring a ball of cold air, but once again it had no effect.

"Ah, how pleasant," she said.

' _Finally by putting your hands together you're able to shoot electricity in the form of a Thunder Ball._ '

Fishlegs placed his hands together and then fired a ball of your electricity, but once again it had no effect on her.

"That actually sort of tingles," she said.

Fishlegs looked at his gauntlets. "Hiccup wouldn't have built me something that was totally useless, would he?"

Miss Double Finger was now starting to look bored. "Are we done here?"

Spikes then immediately launched from the soles of her feet and she launched herself into the air. She then began racing towards Fishlegs at an incredible speed.

" _Sewing Stingers!_ " she yelled.

Fishlegs began running as quickly as he could and began looking for the notebook frantically.

"Come on, give me something I can use," he said panic stricken.

Then suddenly one of Miss Double Finger spikes pierced his leg and he toppled over towards the ground.

"Sorry boy, but I've had enough of these games," she said looking down at him. She then raised her foot and a whole bus or spikes appeared. " _Stinger Step!_ "

Then out of pure desperation Fishlegs turned around then slammed his hands together and then suddenly a powerful burst of wind struck Miss Double Finger in the chest. It struck with so much force that she was sent flying about 50 feet and crashed into some crates.

Fishlegs just stared. "Did I do that?" He then looked at his gauntlets and saw a combination of cold and hot air appearing out of his gauntlets. "Of course, the Heat Ball and Cool Ball joined together. When that happened the bubbles heated each other creating an airflow, generating a powerful wind. I wonder what else do these things can do."

Fishlegs then began looking through the notebook frantically.

Miss Double Finger had just pulled herself out of the wrecked crates and trying to figure out what had just happened.

"What kind of weapon was that?" she said. He then began to advance towards Fishlegs, whose back was towards her. "Don't you dare turn your back on me!"

Fishlegs turned just in time to see Miss Double Finger piercing him through with her clawlike fingers.

"Don't turn your back on an enemy in the middle of a battle?" she scoffed. "You didn't value your life too highly."

However then suddenly he vanished into thin air.

Miss Double Finger was completely astonished and turned around to find that Fishlegs was standing behind her.

"I change the air density by using a Cool Ball," he explained. "The temperature difference caused the reflection of light known as…"

"A mirage," Miss Double Finger snarled. "No way? At this distance?"

' _From the way I see it, you wouldn't want to rely on just pure brute force. To that end I devise this weapon to be flexible and it will be up to your own resourcefulness to make them work,_ ' Hiccup had explained.

Fishlegs smiled and held out his gauntlets. "Used properly these can make miracles. I'd say these are the perfect weapons for me." He then raised his fists against the furious Miss Double Finger. "All right, Miss Double Finger, I'm ready. Now why don't you give up?"

* * *

As the Palace much to Astrid, Vivi and Anubis's horror, Viggo had nailed Cobra to the Palace wall as if he was some sort of trophy.

"No! Father!" Vivi cried.

"Let the king go, Viggo! At once!" Anubis demanded.

"Now now, after all the trouble I went through to immobilise him like this you really think that I'm just going to turn around and let him go?" Viggo questioned. "I'm afraid that is not going to happen, it would be bad for business."

Cobra looked at Vivi weakly. "Vivi, I'm sorry. I failed you and the nation. I do news the chance you risk your life for."

"Oh, father," Vivi cried.

"Come on?" said Viggo shaking his head. "Is this the best you can do after years apart?" His eyes then turned towards Vivi. "Anyway, Miss Wednesday…"

"Don't call me that!" Vivi snapped.

"Let me tell you a little something," said Viggo ignoring her. "I have no intention of giving you or your father alive. When the kingdom dies it only seems natural that the Royal family should die out as well. Wouldn't you agree?" He then turned towards Cobra. "But first before I take the throne, there's something I need to ask the current king. If you have a moment that is?"

Viggo then approached Cobra until they were face-to-face. "In fact this has been my goal from the very beginning. Cobra, tell me where is the Odin."

Cobra's eyes widened in horror. "How… can… you know that name?"

Viggo merely chuckled.


	53. Tornado Tempo

Viggo's sudden announcement about this Odin had caught everyone completely by surprise and from the horrified look on Cobra's face it was something to be terrified about.

Astrid looked at Vivi. "You have any idea what he's talking about?"

The truth is Vivi had no idea, this was news to her. "I've got no clue."

"Odin, according to legend it can completely obliterate an island with just one shot," Viggo explained. "An ancient weapon whose power rivals that of a god. It is somewhere in this country, but you already knew didn't you Highness?"

"An ancient weapon? Alabasta has such a thing?" Vivi blinked.

"Clearly this is not common knowledge," said Astrid.

"Perhaps it is a secret pass down to the throne," Anubis assumed.

"Acquiring Odin has always been my goal, with it this peaceful country will become a military power to be reckoned with under my rule," Viggo explained.

"Your rule?" Anubis glared. "You're not this country's monarch."

"Oh, but I soon will be," Viggo smiled. "And once I'm on the throne it will be easy to bring all the pirates in this area under my umbrella. With such influence, eventually I'll gain more power than even the World Government itself, no one would dare cross me."

"The World Government would never allow you to wield that much power!" Cobra glared.

"You're right, they wouldn't," Viggo agreed. "So where is the Odin? Tell me!"

"I don't know where you heard that name Viggo, but I don't have the slightest idea where could be found," Cobra spat. "I'm not even certain it ever existed, let alone if it's hidden in this country. It could be a myth for all I know."

"What you say probably is and the complete lie," Viggo admitted. "I have considered that possibility for while now… that Odin may never have existed. There are those that believe that it's just a fable, but there is often true in myth and I decided that even a hint of that existent is worth all this trouble."

* * *

The Royal Army was still trying to get inside the Palace, they been getting confusing report about what had transpired inside.

"I heard that King Cobra has been crucified by Viggo up there."

"We've got to save his Majesty!"

"If we can break through those doors we can save the King."

"How? We can't do anything because of those strange hands coming out from them. It's impossible Unless we find a way to stop those things!"

* * *

They could also hear the fighting elsewhere in the city between the Rebel and Royal Armies.

"If my timing is correct the Rebel Army should break through the defences and reach that square approximately 20 minutes where they'll clash with the Royal forces," Viggo calculated.

"You do realise that even if you succeed, the Royal Army will stop you and I very much doubt that the Rebel Army would like a pirate running things," said Astrid. "No matter how powerful you may be there is no way that you can take down both armies by yourself."

"True, unless I destroy both armies instantly without making a single move," Viggo smiled. "You see half an hour from now, at 4:30 precisely, their battle will be interrupted by a bomb I've ordered to fire into the square."

Everyone was utterly horrified by this news.

"Please, don't! I'm begging you!" Cobra pleaded.

"Oh, and it's no ordinary bomb," Viggo continued. "But one so powerful it will destroy everything in a five kilometre radius."

Vivi's stared at him in horror and shock. "If you do that everyone will—"

"That's right," Viggo smiled. "No one from either the Royal Army or the Rebel Army forces will survive. They will be wiped out and the battle will be over."

"Leaving you and your goons to take over," Astrid glared.

"You should be happy, after all you're the ones that wanted them to stop fighting," Viggo smirked. "Now since I will be ruling from this palace there is no need to blow it up just to end their fight. It's easier just to blow both armies up instead, this land is after all worth more than they are."

Vivi just stared at him horrified. "How can you be so callous towards them? Whatever did these people ever do to you to deserve this, huh? They have lives and families!"

"Princess," said Anubis holding her back.

"Vivi, don't," said Astrid calmly.

"No one gives a damn when you step on a few insects or an entire hive, I don't see how I'm doing anything different," Viggo shrugged.

"You don't have to kill them, Viggo!" Vivi yelled.

"Princess," Anubis warned.

"I could change my mind if the king answered an honest question," said Viggo looking at Cobra. "I know that there's a Runeglyph in this country, your Majesty. Where is it?"

Vivi blinked. "Runeglyph? What are you talking about?"

Viggo smiled at the King, knowing full well that he had left him with an impossible choice.

"If you promise to spare them, I'll tell you where it is," said Cobra. "I'll even… show you."

"Father," said Vivi practically weak at the knees.

Viggo smiled. "Pleasure doing business with you your Majesty, I always knew that you are wise man."

Anubis then immediately drew his sword. "Enough! I cannot take another second of this!"

Viggo looked at him and within a few seconds dissolved into sand.

* * *

Meanwhile in the alleyways, Fishlegs was running as quickly as he could with Miss Double Finger chasing after him.

' _Fishlegs, remember that Climat Gloves are weapons, but you have to use a stronger one in order to use it efficiently. Your brain… you have to use your imagination, resourcefulness and knowledge in order to win a battle._ '

Miss Double Finger had transformed her hand into la despite and was now thrusting them towards him. It was in fact a miracle that she had been able to strike him yet, but he had a feeling that his luck would hold for long.

' _I guess I should've been a bit more specific in what I wanted when I asked Hiccup to build me a weapon,_ ' Fishlegs whimpered to himself as he ran. ' _All I've got are Hot, Cool and Electoral Balls and all I have to do is combine their characteristics to combine them._ '

Fishlegs then not some barrels in order to slow down Miss Double Finger, but she merely sliced them with a razor sharp spikes. Fishlegs then jumped behind a wall and began looking for his notes.

' _I'm not so adept at weather phenomena as you are and remember that this is the first prototype. If you perform any powerful moves expect some form of backlash, though that being said if you find yourself in a pickle you might have no choice but to use it. Just remember you may only get one shot, so you have to make it count._ '

"Pay attention!" said a voice behind him.

Fishlegs jumped and then saw for sharp spikes heading towards his head. He closes eyes preparing for the end, but they pierced the wall around his head. He opened his eyes and saw Miss Double Finger looking at him directly she had changed her hands and breasts into razor sharp spikes.

"That little device of yours is interesting, but it's not a weapon," she reminded him. "If you're not able to use it to attack me with then it's nothing more than a toy. The day that thing can be colder weapon is the day you can finally hurt someone with it. Now…" She then started to turn her mouth into razor sharp spike.

Fishlegs realise what she was about to do an immediately ducked in time to avoid her mouth piercing the wall where his head had been. Fishlegs wasted no time to get onto his feet and make a break for it.

"Stop running," said Miss Double Finger now starting to get irritated.

"If I don't do something quick, I'm going to get skewered," said Fishlegs. "I may have an ideal stopping her, but only if she stands still for few seconds."

"If you think you stand a chance against me, then you're living in a dream world, boy," said Miss Double Finger.

' _I have to think, need to distract her long enough for me to launch my attack. Now what do I have to work with? There are three different types of air bubbles, the extremely dry weather of this country, but that's all. If only there was just a little more moisture in the air._ '

Fishlegs then saw some barrels of water and an idea popped in his head. ' _Moisture? That's it, it's a long shot, but it's the only plan I have._ '

Fishlegs then immediately grabbed the barrel of water, which was easy for him considering how strong he was. He then tossed it with all his might and Miss Double Finger, but she merely stood there and sliced the barrel to pieces with her razor sharp spikes causing the water to dispel around them.

"Is that all you've got? You must really be getting desperate," she smirked.

"Oh, it's just part of my plan," said Fishlegs.

"I don't think so. I have had just about enough of you," she said and then her hair began to transform into spikes. "It's time to put an end to you once and for all."

"Uh-oh," said Fishlegs backing away slightly.

Miss Double Finger then immediately charge towards them at full speed. " _Sea Urchin Stinger!_ "

Fishlegs then began firing a large amount of Heat Balls from his palm.

"Now why don't you be a good little boy for me and die?" said Miss Double Finger.

Fishlegs quickly jumped to the side just a neck of time, because if he had been a few seconds slower he would have been skewered. Miss Double Finger just kept on running until she crashed into the building behind him leaving a massive hole in the wall.

"If that had been me instead of the wall…" Fishlegs shuddered.

Miss Double Finger then emerged out of the whole looking completely unscathed. "Since you showed me something interesting to me earlier, it's only fair that I return the favour."

She then began to transform her hands into razor sharp claws.

"Now's my chance," said Fishlegs as he constantly kept on firing more Heat and Cool Balls into the sky.

Miss Double Finger meanwhile then plunged her razor sharp fingers into her shoulders.

' _Hot air rises while absorbing moisture, when it collides with cold air that descending it will rapidly cools and the moisture gets frozen. And then…_ '

"Now _Spike-Spike Doping!_ " she yelled.

Suddenly her arms began to grow larger until they were muscular, shredding her shirtsleeves. Then this spice began to form around her forearms and she immediately charge towards Fishlegs.

"I told you that your life was over, didn't I?" she yelled. " _Stinger Flail!_ "

Fishlegs ducked just in the nick of time and Miss Double Finger's smashed through a stone pillar that was supporting the doorway.

* * *

Meanwhile Snotlout and his group were struggling to make their way towards the capital. Chopper had managed to stabilise Snotlout and he was now conscious though he needed the twin support in order to move.

"Just guy me towards the battle guys, nothing is going to stop the Snot from saving the day," said Snotlout.

"If you keep talking so much you cause internal bleeding," said Chopper who was walking beside them in his animal form.

"Fine," Snotlout grumbled.

"Nice to see that you're still alive," said a voice behind them.

They all turned and found Ragnar standing there, a bit battered and bruised, but otherwise he was fine.

"Ragnar?" they stared.

"You're hurt," Chopper gasped.

"So does this mean that you beat up Mr 2?" Tuffnut asked.

"Or are you Mr 2 in disguise?" Ruffnut asked suspiciously.

"Relax, and the golden McCauley," said Ragnar as he showed them his mark. "Looks like you guys manage to wrap things up with Mr 4 and his partner."

"And it was all thanks to my genius plan!" Snotlout smiled proudly.

"Unfortunately it was," said Ruffnut.

"We'll never live it down," said Tuffnut.

"Looks like we've got another problem," said Ragnar as he looked out into the desert.

They all turned and saw massive dust clouds getting close towards the capital and the sounds of hooves getting louder.

"That must be the Rebel Army's auxiliary forces," Ragnar deduced.

"There's more than?" said Chopper.

"Apparently, I'm guessing that Vivi and Astrid were unable to stop the fighting in time," said Ragnar.

"Just wonderful," Snotlout groaned.

He then heard a grunt behind him and saw that Eyelash was standing next to him.

"Eyelash? It's about time you showed up," Snotlout snarled. "Where have you been hiding?"

"We need to get to the Palace pronto, we might be able to help Vivi and Astrid," said Ragnar.

"Right!" Chopper nodded.

"Lead the way!" said Tuffnut.

"Let's go," said Ruffnut.

They immediately took off leaving Snotlout with Eyelash.

"Hey!" Snotlout yelled and he turned to Eyelash. "Just give me a lift you perverted camel."

Eyelash just walked off with Snotlout hanging onto his saddle.

"Hey, injured pirate here!" he yelled.

* * *

Back in the alleyway, Fishlegs had just now we avoided getting skewered by Miss Double Finger once again, but this time it had been a little too close for comfort. Fishlegs managed to avoid falling debris from the column, but his legs got scraped and it was now bleeding.

"At least you have proven that your first-class expert at something…" said Miss Double Finger she casually walked towards him, "Even if it is running away."

Fishlegs lifted himself up and saw that a small crowd had materialise directly above Mr Double Finger.

' _All right, the air bubbles,_ ' he smiled. "A cloud. It's small, but it's formed."

"Just what are you babbling on about?" said Miss Double Finger.

"It's still not large enough, though, I've got to make it bigger," he said as he got to his feet. He then extended his palms creating both a Cool and Heat Ball. " _Cool Ball! Heat Ball!_ "

Miss Double Finger just watched tiredly as he kept on unleashing more air balls into the air.

"I've just had about enough of this!" she roared as he charged at him once again. "Time to die!"

Fishlegs began taking several steps backwards hoping to delay her for a few seconds for his plan to work. The cloud above them continue to grow and grow as more Cool and Heat Ball formed inside of it.

" _Stinger Flail!_ " she yelled slamming her fist down towards him.

Fishlegs quickly raised his own fists and managed to block her attack, thankfully the gauntlets were made out of Gronckle Iron so it was tough enough to avoid getting pierced by her spikes. Though the impact of the attack did cause him to fall to the ground and he was starting to run out of steam.

"Tell me are you prepared to die?" Miss Double Finger asked.

Fishlegs smiled at her. "How about you?"

"You're just bluffing, boy" she said unaware that a massive storm cloud was now directly above her.

"Am I!" he yelled placing his hands together and fired an Electoral Ball up towards the storm cloud.

The moment the Electoral Ball touched the cloud electricity began to flow inside of it and this was the first time that Miss Double Finger was aware of its presence. Then suddenly a powerful bolt of lightning slammed down on top of and she began screaming as electricity flowed through her body.

Finally the storm cloud dispelled leaving smouldering Miss Double Finger behind, who amazingly was still on her feet, though her arms had returned to normal. Fishlegs just sat there wondering whether he had finally taken her down, but unfortunately she was still conscious and now was glaring at him furiously.

"You're dead meat!" she spat.

She then clenched her fist which immediately turned into a ball of spikes and then she immediately rushed towards him. She struck him with her razor sharp spikes piercing him, but seconds later he vanished.

"What?" she gasped.

"Today's forecast calls for pleasant weather with stable humility and mild winds. However, a high-pressure system will be moving in sometime during the afternoon," said Fishlegs, who was standing behind her.

Obviously when she was stunned by the lightning Fishlegs had managed to create yet another mirage and managed slip past her.

"This could create for some strange weather in one particular area so people in the vicinity need to watch out for mirages," Fishlegs continued as he placed his hands together in front of him. "And tornadoes."

Fishlegs knew that he only had one shot to pull this off and there was no telling what the repercussions may be. Unfortunately, he had no choice it was or nothing on this point and he had to make a stand.

' _If I miss it's over,_ ' he said to himself. "A tornado watch has been issued." Fishlegs was in fact scared out of his wits, but he swallow that fear and stood firm. ' _I'll make it work. I have to. Vivi's been there for all of us so I'll be there for her._ '

Fishlegs couldn't forget how much Vivi had looked after Astrid while she was ill and made the de tour despite knowing that her country was on the brink of war. He then remembered Hiccup telling her that all of them would put their lives on the line for her and now it was his time to prove it.

"Sometimes it summoned clouds," said Fishlegs looking at Miss Double Finger. "Other times it makes rainfall. It can even produce wind, but there's one more special technique of the Climat Gloves and I'm going to unleash it for Vivi's sake."

Fishlegs then took a step forward, but winced from the pain from the graze on his foot.

"Something the matter?" Miss Double Finger smirked and then noticed his wound. "Oh dear looks like that left leg of yours is pretty injured. So much so in fact that I doubt you can run away."

Her hair then immediately began sticking out strike informed sharp spikes.

" _Sea Urchin Stinger!_ " she yelled charging at him.

She was under the impression that Fishlegs was going to run away, but instead he stood his ground. Unfortunately she was moving too fast meaning that for Fishlegs to launch an attack she had to stand still for at least five seconds was only one way for that to happen.

Fishlegs braced himself and caught her head, fortunately thanks to the Gronckle Iron in the gloves his hands were unscathed. Unfortunately he needed a bit more pressure against so he was forced to plunge his left leg under her spiky haired and a spike went straight through his foot.

Fishlegs roared in pain, but eventually she came to a stop. "This is nothing," she said wincing. "It doesn't hurt at all. Do you have any idea what kind of pain _she's_ been going through? Compared to Vivi… it doesn't matter if I lose a foot or leg or two, or even an arm… I don't care!"

He then disengaged from her head forcing her to look up at him and that's when she saw his hands together.

"Now take this… _Tornado Tempo_!" he roared.

Suddenly a powerful burst of wind launched out of his palms and slammed into Miss Double Finger like a ton of bricks. She screamed as she was sent flying across the alleyway and went straight through a building, the sheer power of the attack also caused Fishlegs to be flung backwards into a few crates.

Fishlegs groaned as he picked himself up and that's when he saw a Miss Double Finger-shaped hole in the building. He went to investigate who see whether he had finally managed to take her down and discovered that she went straight through the entire building and was now unconscious on the other side of the building.

Exhausted Fishlegs fell to his knees and laid against the wall. "It worked… I did it."

* * *

That only left Mr 1, or as he was now known as Ryker, is the only surviving officer agent and he was currently battling against Toothless.

Toothless was swinging his blades at Ryker, but he kept on blocking them by creating blades of his own on his forearms and legs. They kept on swinging their blatant one another and it looked as if they were evenly matched in terms of skill.

"I've heard the name Ryker before," said Toothless looking at him. "If my memory serves me correctly used to be one of the infamous bounty hunters in the West Blue. Not to mention our assassin as well. So what happened to you? You went from top of the heap to one of your little brother's henchmen, tell me did you do just to get some nice scraps by looking at hand like a good little lap dog?"

Ryker glared at him. "Shut up."

"How about I show you the difference of pride between your swords and mine," he said as he drew all three blades.

He then placed Light Fury in his mouth and positioned the other two straight towards Ryker.

" _Three Sword Style: Bull Needle!_ " he yelled.

Ryker just stood there and slammed his fist together. " _Spider Defence!_ "

Toothless then came charging towards him at full speed like a bull and then shot past him striking him with his blades. Unfortunately, Ryker had not a single scratch on him, in fact he looked completely unfazed as if the attack had never happened.

Toothless sheaves his blades and looked at him. "So basically your body is as hard as steel. Unless I can cut steel I can't defeat you."

"That would be correct," Ryker smirked as he turned towards him. "Smashing and cutting attacks won't work on me."

"Unfortunately I'm not capable of cutting steel yet so I guess there's only one thing left to do," said Toothless folding his arms.

"And what is that swordsman?"

"I'm going to learn how to cut it right here and now."

"Really?" said Ryker dubiously.

"I've been waiting for a challenge just like this one, I've been telling myself for while now that it's time to take my skills to the next level." He then drew his blades and took up a fighting stance. "When I defeat you, Mr 1, I'll be the swordsman strong enough to cut through anything including steel."


	54. Secret of Powerful Swordplay

Toothless had just challenged Ryker, informing him that he would learn how to cut steel right here and now.

Ryker merely laughed. "'When you defeat me?' That's rich, I hate to shatter your delusions pirate, but I'm afraid that's never going to happen. Ever since I gained Dice-Dice powers I have never been scratched by those who call themselves swordsmen. You'll soon see that no enemy can defeat me."

"I'm really scared," said Toothless mockingly. "I'm not going to be intimidated by some two bit thug. I don't know how many swordsmen you have defeated, but you've never fought me before. You better watch what you say big guy, because you about it those words."

"The only thing that sharp about you is your tongue," said Ryker and then immediately charged at him.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Ryker then performed an axe kick, but Toothless quickly blocked it with his two swords.

"You won't last that long," said Ryker.

"Look who's talking," said Toothless.

Toothless used his strength and managed to push Ryker's leg away, but he merely spun around and thrusted his hand which was now covered with razor sharp fingers. Toothless barely had enough time to raise his sword to block his attack, but the impact was strong enough to push him back.

Ryker raised his other hand and thrusted towards Toothless, who blocked it with his other sword. Toothless desperately tried to hold his ground and managed to disengage from him. Ryker then performed back kick and Toothless leaned back in order to avoid his blade and then performed a backward somersault.

Ryker had just spun around thrusting his right hand once again and Toothless quickly jump the moment his feet touch the ground avoiding his attack. He then somersaulted directly over Ryker so he was now standing behind him. The two of them then spun around and clashed once more and soon it was blade against blade, though Ryker honestly had the advantage and began pushing him back.

Toothless then saw his opening and kicked him in the chest and then struck him in the face with his sword. If Ryker's defence hadn't been there his head would have been sliced into, but the impact of the blade did cause him to be knocked backwards.

Toothless then took the opportunity to placed Light Fury in his mouth and then positioned himself. " _Triple Dragon Fang!_ "

He moved so fast that Ryker was able to stop him and he was soon struck with all three blades. Ordinarily that would have been enough to finish anyone off, but Toothless knew that he wasn't an ordinary guy. He then quickly jumped into the air and positioned himself directly over Ryker and fell down towards him.

" _Tiger Strike!_ " he roared striking him once again with his blades.

Toothless then landed on the ground somewhat exhausted and then began to sheath his blades. Unfortunately walking out of the dust was Ryker, who didn't even had a scratch on him.

"I told you," he smirked.

"I have to admit I'm surprised you don't even have a single bruise," said Toothless panting slightly. "This is the first time this ever happened. No opponent of mine has ever remain standing after an attack like that."

"As true as that may be, you've never fought against me before," Ryker smirked. "So who is eating their words now?"

"Touché," Toothless smiled.

Ryker then ran towards him and performed a jump kick which Toothless was able to avoid. He then saw Ryker shifting his body realised what he was about to do.

"Oh, right!" He then quickly raised his sword just in time to block his axe kick. ' _This guy's entire body is a blade so his blades don't have a front or back._ '

Ryker then rounded on his hands and performed a spinning kick, Toothless ducked just in time before his head was sliced off and rolled to safety. Ryker then quickly landed back on his feet and charged towards them at full speed.

" _Hunter Slash!_ " he yelled thrusting his hands forwards.

Toothless quickly raised his two blades and blocked his attack before they made contact. Then suddenly the building behind him was sliced pieces from the very shockwave of the attack.

' _This is crazy,_ ' said Toothless to himself.

"Goodbye," said Ryker putting more pressure on to him.

Toothless then found himself being thrusted backwards and into the sliced up building. The rubble then began to fall on top of him and it looked as if that was it.

Amazingly Toothless was still alive beneath the rubble, though he was now trapped in place and unable to move save for his wrists.

' _When it comes to training… I've done more than anyone else,_ ' he said to himself. ' _I've also been pushed to the brink in plenty of bad situations, but always succeeded. But what is it that I like to beat this guy?_ '

* * *

Toothless then started to remember back when he was training with his former master when he was a child.

"Master! Master!" Toothless yelled running towards him.

The master looked up from his reading and look to the young Toothless.

"Is it true there are swordsmen in this world that can cut through anything, even steel?" Toothless inquired.

"Yes," his master nodded. "It certainly is.

He then began to teach Toothless the technique used in order to slice through anything. He drew out his sword and pulled out a piece of paper tree.

"Now pay attention, I want you to watch this paper very carefully, Toothless," he said.

Toothless was rather confused by this instruction, it wasn't difficult to slice through a piece of paper and he couldn't see how this would help him in order to learn how to cut through anything.

Still he watched his mast as he tossed the piece of paper into the air and then struck it with his sword. His sword just bounced off the piece of paper, not even leaving a single cut and Toothless wasn't entirely impressed.

"Master, you didn't even cut it?" Toothless frowned.

"Listen, Toothless," he said to his young pupil as he picked up a piece of paper. "This is an important lesson for you to learn. There are swordsmen out there who are capable of cutting nothing. However, the same swordsmen can also cut anything and that includes steel using the same sword. The strongest swordsmen in the world are able to protect that which they want to protect, but also cut that they also want to cut. Sword play that always harms whatever it touches… well, Toothless that's not real swordsmanship. Do you understand?"

Toothless didn't understand what he was saying at the time and it seemed a bit contradictory. How could swordsmen who can cut through anything could also cut through nothing?

* * *

Back in the present, Toothless was using all his strength in order to push the rubble off of him.

"Well," said Ryker with his arms folded. "What are you waiting for? Hurry up and attack me again. You'll never win if all you do is defend."

"Trust me, there's nothing I would rather do right now than that but my hands are a little tied up at the moment," Toothless growled. "And it wasn't a threat, it was a promise. I am going to cut steel and you're going to die."

"I highly doubt that," Ryker scoffed.

"It's a shame you won't be alive to see it!" Toothless yelled as he tossed the rubble directly at Ryker.

Ryker just stood there and wasn't even moving an inch. "Small or large I'll cut anything to pieces!"

Toothless held a tight grip on his swords as he tried to figure out what his master meant. ' _A sword that can cut through nothing? What did he mean? Think!_ '

Toothless then placed Light Fury in his mouth. ' _Swordplay that cuts nothing. Cuts nothing? But cut steel? It doesn't make any sense at all! Thrust and thrust, that is the secret of powerful swords play._ '

" _Atomic Slash!_ " Ryker roared as he raised his arms.

Seconds later the rubble was sliced into tiny square pieces and Toothless took this as opportunity to make his move.

"You're not the only one who can cut," said Toothless slicing through the rubble as it fell.

A few seconds later he was now jumping straight towards Ryker, who seemed completely unfazed. He then began using all his speed and power to deal some quick decisive blows with his blades. However, Ryker merely blocked each one of his thrusts with his arms, but then he managed to strike him with the tip of his two swords pushing him back.

Ryker, unfortunately, held his ground and as Toothless jumping towards him plunging his swords downwards. He quickly performed a sidekick and his leg made contact with Toothless' blades. Toothless spun his body around and struck him in the chest with his swords sending him flying.

Ryker managed to recover placed a single hand on the dirt and thrusted himself back into the air. Using that same momentum he managed to land himself back onto the ground, but then he saw Toothless' sword at his throat.

" _Crab Strike!_ " Toothless yelled.

He then brought his swords down like a crab's pincer. Ordinarily there would have been enough to slice it head off, but of course Ryker was in a normal guy. Toothless was exhausted, but he had to keep pressing his attack it was the only way to overpower Ryker.

Toothless looked up and saw Ryker wasn't harmed. "You know you're starting to really piss me off."

"The feeling's mutual," Ryker growled. "Perhaps we would be evenly matched if I was a pathetic swordsmen, but I'm not. My weapons are far nastier then near swords. Take this one for example."

Toothless watched as several blade appeared around Ryker's forearms and then they began spinning around saw blades.

" _Spiral Skewer!_ " he said.

Toothless just stared at him. "Geez, what are you? An excavator?"

Knowing that is chances of survival were extremely low, Toothless charged in towards Ryker at full speed.

"An assassin, actually," said Ryker as he immediately blocked his attack with his razor sharp spinning blades.

' _Sparks?_ ' Toothless stared. ' _Just how fast are those blades spinning?_ ' Toothless could feel his strength leaving him. ' _Oh no!_ '

Ryker then broke through his guard. "However I don't mind being cold and excavator, because I'll be digging out your own organs!"

There was no way that Toothless could stop this attack and so Ryker slammed his spinning blade right into his chest causing blood to pour out and he was sent flying. Toothless land on the ground and fell down onto one knee and looked up to see Ryker striking him in the chest once more.

"There's only one thing left you after defeat… death," said Ryker.

He then turned his fingers into razor sharp blades and struck him once more. Toothless was hit so hard that his swords fell out of his hands and he was sent crashing into one of the stone pillars and it actually cracked upon impact.

Ryker merely lifts the blood off his hands and slowly approached Toothless, who amazingly was still alive and conscious. This was the second time that Toothless had been this close to death and he refused to die until he accomplished his goal.

"I'm still surprised you're still alive," said Ryker.

Toothless began to raise himself back onto his feet. ' _I will not show my back to him._ '

"What are you going to fight with? Your hands?" Ryker laughed.

Toothless was panting quite heavily as he turned to face him. "Even if I tried to explain it to you, you wouldn't understand. Because you're not a swordsmen."

"Don't bother, I'm not that interested." He then raised his hand ready to deal the final blow. " _Atomic Slash!_ "

Toothless roared in pain as blood began pouring out of his chest and the stone column behind them was slashed to pieces. With the destruction of the column the archway above him began to crumble.

"Die in peace," said Ryker as he walked away.

The column then shattered and fell down on top of Toothless, but as it fell everything around Toothless began to slow down.

' _I've had bad luck with stones today._ '

They then crashed down on top of him, but Ryker then sensed something behind him. He slowly turned into his astonishment he found that Toothless was still standing, covered in his own blood.

' _I wonder if the rest of them okay?_ ' Toothless pondered.

"That's impossible!" said Ryker horrified as he stared at Toothless. "I've cut him so many times… did he dodge all those fallen stones?"

Toothless was astonished himself, he had no idea what had happened it was all just a blur.

' _Is that what happened? I dodged them?_ ' He shook his head that wasn't it. ' _No, I was able to sense them where no place where stones would fall._ ' He then started to sense things around him that he never sensed before. ' _One of my swords is beneath that stone. I can feel it._ '

Ryker just watched as Toothless began shifting the rubble in search for his sword. "What is he doing?"

The sword as it turned out was Light Fury and Toothless grasped it in his hand. ' _I've experienced this feeling before._ '

He had sensed this when Hawkeye had plunged his knife into his chest and when he struck him with his sword. He also had this feeling during his battle with Octron when he made his final move to finish him off.

' _Everything goes quite around me_ ,' he said. ' _So quiet, I can hear my heartbeat so clearly. Is this—is this what it feels like when you're close to death? It was almost like—like those falling stones gave me a hint. As if they were living things._

' _No. It wasn't a hint, it was much clearer than that it was like… rhythm. 'Could it be that the tress have their own rhythm? So does soil? Is that what it is?_ '

He then began to remember what his master tried to teach him about how the greatest swordsman I can cut through anything can also cut from nothing.

' _Does cutting nothing mean hearing the rhythm of the things around you? If so is that how one cuts steel?_ '

Ryker was still completely bewildered by what he had just witnessed.

"What did you do?" Ryker demanded. "After vicious attack like that… and all the blood you lost… There's nowhere you can still be alive!"

Toothless merely looking at him without uttering a single word and he could hear nothing coming from Ryker's lips. Instead he concentrated with everything that was around him, the soil beneath his feet, the wind that was rushing by, the movement of the trees.

' _I hear it, his steel,_ ' he said to himself. ' _It has a rhythm just like everything else around me._ '

He then raised his sword and sliced against a palm tree, but it was completely unscathed by the slash. He then sliced through a chunk of the rubble and moments later it was sliced in half.

"All right, fine," Ryker growled now looking even more annoyed. "When I'm done you're going to wish that you state down."

' _Only one question remains_ ,' said Toothless. ' _Do I really have the ability to cut steel?_ ' He then pointed his blade directly at Ryker. ' _Well, there's only one way to find out._ '

"You failed with three swords, can you defend yourself with only one?" Ryker asked with a sneer.

"I won't… defend," said Toothless.

"So you're prepared… to die!" Ryker roared charging at him.

Toothless began to sheath his sword and began to spin it around as he concentrated. ' _One-Sword Style: Lions Strike!_ '

" _Atomic Slash!_ " Ryker roared as he thrusted his razor sharp fingers.

Toothless then drew his sword there was utter silence of the two of them past one another. Toothless then slowly began to sheath his sword and blood began to pour out of Ryker's chest as he fell.

"Thanks to you, I finally reached the next level," said Toothless.

Ryker just stood there on his knees as he tried to contemplate what had just happened. ' _I don't know how, but he learned how to do it just like he said he would._ '

Toothless then collapsed due to exhaustion, that barrel had really taken a toll on him.

"Now that you have cut steel what's next for you? Diamonds?" Ryker asked.

"No," said Toothless. "That would be a waste."

Ryker then coughed out some blood and collapsed leaving Toothless the victor.


	55. The Battle is Over

The Royal Army was still trying to figure way into the Palace, but every single attempt they were stopped by Heather's arms. Suddenly four large muscular men pushed their way through the soldiers.

"Move it! Get out of our way! Step aside!"

The soldier stared at the men that pushed past.

"Hey! Isn't that—"

These men then immediately drew their weapons and struck Heather's arms and apparently she could feel the pain being inflicted upon them. That pain caused it to lose concentration in the hands that guarded the door vanished.

The doors then swung wide open as four men made their way into the courtyard. One of them was extremely muscular with a large stubbled chin and bulbous nose. Next was a tall man with a hunchback. The next one was told as well, but he wore face paint. The last one was rather bulky and his nose stuck out.

"Who are they?" said Viggo.

"The Guardians," said Anubis.

"The Kick Claw Force," said Vivi.

"And they would be?" Astrid asked.

"Four of the strongest warriors in the country that serviced as my father's honour guard," Vivi explained. "Blade, Pike, Arrow and Barrel."

"Don't attack men! You'd only be throwing your lives away," Anubis pleaded.

Outside the Royal Army was rejoicing now that the doors wide open.

"They broke the doors down!"

"A daring move."

"Please, save his Majesty and Princess Vivi!"

"You're Majesty, defending you to the death is not only our mission, it is the highest honour and privilege," said Blade. "Therefore we can't simply avoid him."

"He is one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea," said Arrow.

"The only way to beat him, is to fight dirty," said Blade.

"We four are is one!" they said in unison.

"We fight for your honour," said Barrel.

"To set things right," said Pike.

"It seems you have quite the reputation, therefore I will spare your lives if you leave now and go home," Viggo offered.

"We can't do that," said Blade. The four them and drew their weapons. "There is another reason why we won't withdraw."

"'Reason?'" Viggo frowned.

"If the rumours are true and you really are the ringleader, the architect of this whole rebellion," said Arrow.

Then suddenly the muscles began to expand in bruises appeared over their arms.

"There was bruises?" Anubis stared horrified. "What have you men done?"

Miss All Sunday then stepped forward. "Shall I?"

"You needn't waste your time on these fools," said Viggo.

Cobra immediately realised what the four them had done. "They didn't?"

The four of them were now completely bulked up, though they looked as if they were in great pain and they had some deep bruises on their bodies,

"Anubis… What's happening to their bodies?" Vivi asked.

"It looks as if they're tearing themselves apart," said Astrid.

"I fear they have temporarily increased their power," said Anubis gravely. "They drank the fatal elixir… it grands incredible strength, but then it kills the host. Their dead men now."

"Oh no!" said Vivi horrified.

"They must drank the elixir so they could stand a chance against Viggo," said Astrid stunned.

"So you bulked up the challenge me," Viggo smiled humbly. "I suppose I should be flattered, but what good is victory if you're not around to enjoy it?"

"Anubis, please, forgive us for doing this without consulting you, but…" said Blade. "We had to take drastic measures to end this country's suffering."

All four of them had seen the devastation that had been wrought by Viggo and they vowed that they would put an end to this senseless war, even if it meant giving up their lives.

"Those idiots," said Anubis. "How could they?"

"We have to make him realise the fury of this country!" Blade roared as all of them charged at Viggo.

They then brought their weapons down on top of Viggo, but he merely turned himself into sand and there blade went straight through him. He then re-materialised at the top of the Palace looking down at them with his hands behind his back.

"Not the smartest decision, a person should value his life above all else," he said plainly. "But it's too late for regrets, yes? It would seem as if you have saved me the trouble of killing you myself."

"You don't have the decency to fight!" Anubis growled.

They then watched as the four powerful warriors fell to their knees and they all knew that they were all about to die.

"Anubis… I'm sorry," said Pike.

Viggo laughed. "Now that is what I call poetic justice the same power that you wanted to use to kill me is going to kill you instead."

"You bastard!" Anubis roared.

He then suddenly began to transform into what seemed to be a dog, a jackal to be more precise. He then immediately rushed towards the Palace at breakneck speed.

"Anubis!" Vivi yelled.

"Anubis, this is senseless!" Cobra yelled. "You'll just be following them to their deaths!"

"Ah, you're a Zoan-Type," said Viggo.

"Dog-Dog Fruit! Model: Jackal!" Anubis growled.

He then suddenly transformed into his human hybrid form and jumped into the air as high as he could with sword in hand,

" _Howling Fang!_ "

He then went straight through Viggo, but his attack had as much effect as everyone else's.

"I see you share the same flaw as these fools," said Viggo as he began putting himself back together. "You'll die for others."

* * *

Meanwhile Toothless was absolutely exhausted after his battle with Ryker, it was a miracle that he was still conscious.

"Dammit, lost too much blood," he panted. "Guess I should be thankful of the cuts aren't deep, but it does hurt like hell…" He then collapsed and just laid there in the ground. "I wonder how the others are doing? I wonder what's going on? I hope none of them are dead."

Toothless was very concerned about the twins, they were the weakest members of the crew and they did get the short straw with partnering with Eyelash. Of course, arguably you could see the same with Fishlegs and now he was all alone facing against Ryker's partner in crime.

* * *

Earlier in the morning, they had been planning on how to arrange the teams. In the end they decided on a raffle, there would be two teams of two and two three teams.

"Why are we partnering with Eyelash?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, he's just a plain camel?" Tuffnut frowned.

"Sorry guys, but the battle was plain and fair and you guys with Eyelash," said Ragnar. "But if you guys get into trouble I'll be sure to back you up."

Ragnar and his group were making their way through the street towards the Palace as quickly as they could.

"Thank you everyone," said Vivi looking at all them.

"You're welcome, but it's too early to be thanking us," said Toothless.

"He's right, we have no way of knowing how this might end," Astrid agreed.

"Just remember we expect quite the banquet when we win," said Snotlout.

"Don't worry, we'll have a victory party I can assure you of that," Vivi assured him.

"Let's do this," said Toothless.

* * *

Ragnar and his team were towards the Palace as quickly as they could.

"So do you guys believe what they said about Hiccup being dead?" Snotlout asked.

"Of course not, that guy is just too stubborn to die," said Ragnar dismissively. "I have a feeling that he is on his way back and this time he's going to take down Viggo."

"Yeah, I believe that to," Chopper nodded.

"He will be our captain otherwise," said Ruffnut.

"And we would be part of his crew otherwise," Tuffnut added.

Ragnar looked at them. "You know that's basically the same thing, right?"

"It is?" the twins blinked.

* * *

Fishlegs was just sitting down taking a few deep breaths, that had to be the hardest fighting his life. He's previous tussle with pirates had been against very weak crewmembers, ones that he knew he could stand a chance against, Astrid had always dealt with the more challenging foes.

"I'm glad that's over," said Fishlegs relieved and then he looked at his gauntlets. "Though I think I'm going to have to figure out how to use these properly."

He then turned towards the sound of the gunfire there was a rocking throughout the entire city.

"The fighting come far," he said. "Their practically just around the corner. I had better get to the Palace and quickly."

He then began to run off as quickly as he could.

* * *

Sadly at the Palace, Viggo had managed to take down Anubis easily.

"Anubis!" Vivi cried.

"I was really expecting a lot more from a member of the Royal guard," Viggo sneered. "I suppose I was being too generous."

"Vivi," said a new voice.

Everyone immediately turned into their amazement they saw Strider had entered the Palace without them knowing.

"No… Strider," Vivi breathed.

"That's him?" Astrid asked.

"It's you," Cobra stared. "I see you came through the shortcut you used to use."

"This can't be," said Strider as he looked at the scene in front of him. "What am I seeing?"

From his perspective it was all rather confusing, King Cobra was nailed to the wall with a woman in a cowboy girl costume standing next to him, there were some dead soldiers in the middle of the courtyard, Viggo was standing on top of the Palace with a wounded Anubis at his feet and Vivi and some unknown girl were just standing there staring at him.

"I came in hope of persuading the Royal Army, but… Anubis… and the king is… is about to be killed by this country's hero I can't believe my eyes," he said.

Viggo chuckled. "Now this was certainly unexpected, I never imagined that you would show up at the Palace. It's amusing that both both leaders of each army are no longer on the battlefield, it would seem as if fate has placed the two of them at my feet. About all between two broken titans bleeding at the last remnant of their power."

Strider just stood there utterly confused as he tried to process what was going on.

"You seem lost and confused," said Miss All Sunday looking at him. "Don't worry, it's a natural reaction. Allow me to make it plain and simple, you just need to relax and open your mind and then imagine been faced with the worst possible scenario."

Strider's eyes widened when he realised what was truly going on. His father was right, he had jumped to conclusions without considering anything. He allowed his anger and fear to get the best of him when it turned out that the enemy there was truly behind this country suffering had been playing him for a fool.

"Strider, listen," Vivi pleaded.

"Vivi… Who was responsible for the drought ravaging this country?" Strider asked. "Tell me."

"It was…"

"That honour belongs to me," Viggo smiled. "You see over the past two years each and every malicious deed you attributed to the king is doing was in fact perpetrated by my company, a trap that sought you playing right into our hands. It was a flawless systematic plot of deception.

"I must say it was entertaining watching as the Royal family and its mighty army desperately chased shadows. It's a pity, you could have died in ignorant bliss not knowing these brutal facts."

Strider just stood the utterly horrified as he listened to Viggo.

"Strider, listen!" Cobra yelled at the top of his voice.

That brought Strider out of his thought. "Majesty?"

"There's still some time if you have the courage. You must act now and save as many citizens as you can."

"In less than half an hour the whole Palace Square will be blown to kingdom come," Anubis groaned.

"What you mean?" Strider stared.

"So you're still alive, are you?" said Viggo looking somewhat impressed. He then raised his sword to deal him the final blow. "Hurry!"

Vivi covered her eyes as Viggo slammed his sword down on top of Anubis.

Strider then immediately ran towards the gate as quickly as he could and Vivi followed him.

"Stop!" Vivi cried tackling him to the ground.

"Vivi?" Cobra stared.

"Get off of me!" Strider yelled as he tried to break free. "What are you doing there's no time? The battle was about to spill into the square and is already set to blow up. Get off!"

"You have to listen to me!" Vivi pleaded. "Think this through, please. What will happen if you tell the armies that the square is set to explode? The men will panic, it would only add more chaos to the battle and even if you stop the bomb that won't stop the fighting. Either way people are still going to die, you won't save anyone! Understand?"

Viggo smiled. "Well, well… What a perceptive girl."

"Our only hope is what should have been done at the start, we have to stop the rebellion and endless bloodshed! And you… you're the only one who can do it!"

Vivi then began to cry and then Strider placed his hand over hers. He then sat up and looked at her. "Vivi…"

Then suddenly from out of nowhere Viggo materialised behind her.

"Did you really think I was going to sit back and watch passively as you try to ruin my plans?" he asked as he drew his sword.

Strider immediately began to unsheathed his sword, but there was no way that he could stop Viggo in time before he could deal than the final blow. Then suddenly from out of nowhere Astrid appeared and blocked his sword with her axe.

"Astrid!" Vivi gasped.

"And if you think I would just add that the sidelines are you hurt my friend?" Astrid glared. "I swore to help Vivi to stop this war and that exactly what I'm going to do. If you want to get them you're going at the go through me!"

"You are either very brave or very stupid, my dear," said Viggo.

"Vivi, go!" Astrid yelled. "I'll hold him off as long as I can!"

Vivi nodded.

' _Who is this girl?_ ' Strider stared.

Without the two of them ran off towards the gate as quickly as they could.

* * *

Meanwhile in the city, the fighting was still carrying on and most of the buildings had been resort to ruins.

"Reporting unit 2 to headquarters," said a soldier. "Report from unit 2 to headquarters! Line four has been breached! Enemy has broken through! The Rebel Army is currently passing through the central Plaza, heading towards the North Block. They will reach the Palace!"

"Raise the flag to surrender!" Vivi commanded from the palace gates. "Royal Army you must surrender immediately!"

The Royal Army looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Princess, Vivi? Is she serious?"

"But why?"

"That's absurd. If we do what she says that would mean the end of this country."

Then they saw Strider making his way through the gates.

"Hey, look, that's—"

"It's Strider? What's the Rebel Army's leader doing here in the Palace?"

"Hear me, the Princess speaks the truth!" Strider yelled. "We no longer desire victory! Only to end this conflict! Both sides have spilled and not blood!"

The Royal Army were completely perplexed by this announcement.

"I will make each and every Rebel understand the pointlessness of this Civil War!" Strider promised that he held out his sword. "They will see as I do, that we no longer have reason to fight! And the interest of restoring peace and preserving life I asked you to wave the white flag! Please!"

There was absolute silence.

* * *

Meanwhile the Rebels were rushing towards the Palace as quickly as they could.

"The King's head will roll this day!"

"I can see the clock tower up ahead!"

"We're approaching the Palace Square!"

"Prepared to attack!"

However when they came into view of the Palace they saw that all the soldiers were waving white flags and that Strider was standing with them.

"Wait, stop!"

The Rebels immediately came to a stop as they stared at the site before them.

"White flags? The Royal Army is waving white flags! We did it! They surrender!"

"It's Strider!"

"What's going on?"

"What is Strider doing here?"

"The battle is over!" Strider yelled at the top of his voice. "Everyone quiet your anger and lower your weapons! The Royal Army will stand down! Let no more blood stained the streets!"

Vivi was watching for the battlements silently pleading that this would work.

' _Please, listen to him,_ ' she begged.

There was absolute silence as everyone began to eye one another.

"Is this the truth, Strider?" a rebel asked.

Strider nodded. "Yes. That battle is finally over."

For brief moment it looked as if the plan had worked that the Civil War had finally come to an end, but then it all fell apart. From out of nowhere several gunshots could be heard and a number of bullets slammed into Strider's chest.

The shot had been fired by members of the Royal Army that had stood directly behind him, and all them were wearing the mark of Baroque Works and the silence vanished when Vivi screamed.

"Strider!"


	56. His Fatal Flaw

Strider was falling to the ground, after being shot in the back several times, and everything around him was going in slow motion.

"Strider!" Vivi screamed.

' _You just wait until it's finished, this town will bring good fortune and joy to so many people_ ,' said a young Strider in her memories. ' _It's going to be the best town ever. When it's up and running I'll personally give you the grand tour._ '

The rebels will completely horrified, because to them it looked as if the Royal Army had betrayed their leader and literally shot him in the back.

"Don't fight Rebel Army," Strider pleaded in a weak voice. "Don't fight them…"

"How could they shoot Strider?"

"Get them!"

* * *

Vivi looked into the Royal Army to find out who shot Strider and that when she noticed a rebel soldier with a smoking pistol in his hand. Upon closer examination she thought had to on his arm which bore the Baroque Works logo on it.

' _It's Baroque Works!_ ' Vivi panicked.

* * *

Strider then struck the ground.

A soldier then immediately grabbed the agent and glared at him. "What did you do? Why did you shoot?"

Strider, surprisingly, was still alive and he looked at his Rebel Army with a pleading look.

"Don't fight Rebel Army, do not fight."

Then suddenly a massive sandstorm erupted around the entire area and everyone immediately entered into a panic.

"What's going on?"

"Whether the sandstorm come from?"

"Listen Rebel Army—" said Strider before he disappeared from sight.

The sandstorm was so powerful that it drowned out his voice and now both armies could not see one another. Then suddenly there was a sound of a gunshot and a rebel fell to the ground naturally the sooner the shot came from the Royal Army.

"They're shooting at us!" a rebel roared. "How dare they!"

Vivi was absolutely horrified and the Royal Army just stood there in bewilderment.

"Where did all this and come from so suddenly?"

"We can't see anything."

Then suddenly they heard the sound of a gunshot and a soldier fell to the ground and naturally they assumed it came from the rebels.

"Dammit, bastards!"

More gunshot were been fired and no one could tell where they were coming from.

"Don't shoot carelessly!"

"What's going on?"

Most of the shots were actually been fired by Baroque Works agents that disguise themselves in both armies.

"They still don't know what's happening," said a Baroque Works agent disguised as a rebel soldier. "What's going on you idiots is that the Baroque Works members are posing as soldiers in both your armies."

He then fired another shot and soon chaos was re-established even worse than before.

"Stop no!" Vivi cried.

Unfortunately due to the wind her voice couldn't reach both armies and neither can they see her.

"Come on, just hang in there," said a rebel holding one of his injured comrades in his arms. He then glared down at one of the white flags of the Royal Army was holding. "They aren't surrendering, thought they would ambush us by raising a phony white flag, huh! So this is how the Royal Army plans to win? By using dirty tricks like that!"

In no time at all the fighting continued in the rebels were more enraged than ever before, if there was entirely possible. Vivi could only watch helplessly from the battlements as the people she cared about were killing each other and she knew that soon a bomb would set off killing them all.

"Stop it! No, don't do this! Please stop fighting!" she pleaded. "Soldiers look up here!"

Strider was breathing very deeply, using every ounce of his willpower to stay alive and he could only watch as both armies were now fighting one another again.

"Please stop… Rebel Army," he pleaded. "Stop this… this battle is…"

* * *

Vivi kept on screaming at the top of her voice, but with all the fighting, the wind and the cannons being fired no one could hear her.

"Stop it! Stop fighting!" she cried. "Please don't fight. Stop now. Please just stop."

"You fought long and hard Princess, and did well," said Miss All Sunday. "But now… give up. Your voice will no longer reach them."

Astrid was still trying to hold Viggo back, but she was now utterly exhausted and then she fell to one knee using her axe for support.

"So this is it," said Cobra silently and then he looked directly at his daughter. "You have to run away Vivi! Get away from him before it's too late!"

Vivi then rose to her feet and turned to face everyone. "I won't." She then glared at Viggo, who was giving her a coy smile. "You made this dust devil, it's your doing isn't it? But still there's time, if I stop the explosion that is scheduled in 15 minutes I can still reduce the number of casualties."

"If I try this the rebellion will stop, if I try that the rebellion will stop," said Viggo and then grasped her throat and lifted her off her feet. "It's time for you to wake up Princess, I am tired of your useless idealism. It has gotten pathetic."

Vivi was choking and grasping his hand trying to free herself.

"What good is your happy ideals if you can't do anything to make them reality?" Viggo questioned. "They are nothing but dreams and your dreams don't stand a chance."

"I don't care what you think of my ideals," Vivi choked. "I am never going to give up on them. You would never understand! I am this country's Princess and I won't give up, I won't give it no matter what."

"Then you are completely delusional," said Viggo simply.

Astrid then managed to get back on her feet and clinched her axe. "You let her go now!"

She then charged at him as quickly as she could, but then suddenly arms appeared around her body and then suddenly pinned her to the ground. It in take long to realise that Heather had used her powers to trap own place.

"You would want to hurt yourself, now would you?" she said with a small smile.

"I refuse to give up!" Vivi roared. "I will save Alabasta!"

"Vivi," said her father helplessly.

"You have only 15 minutes until the square is blown up," Viggo reminded her. "More the rebel forces are gathering as reinforcements arrive. One after another, without even realising that their marching to their death."

Viggo then lifted her until she was directly over the palaces battlements. "You know you could have led the Royal Army knowing about the coming explosion earlier. If so maybe there would have been a panic, but then you could have saved tens of thousands of innocent lives."

"Stop it!" Cobra demanded. "Please, Viggo! Just let her go!"

"A poor choice of words to say don't you think your Majesty?" Viggo smirked.

Astrid then roared as loudly as she could and then suddenly began unlocking a new-found strength she never thought she had. Sparks of electricity then began searching out of her body and as a result Heather was forced to release her as she felt the pains of electrical shock running through her arms.

She then quickly grabbed her axe and charged at him with her eyes glowing a fierce blue. She then jumped into the air, but before she could slam her axe down on top of Viggo, he caught her with his other hand.

"I must say am quite impressed that you were able to escape from Miss All Sunday's clutches," Viggo admitted as he looked at her curiously. "And it appears you have an unusual skill, it's such a shame that you will be able to use it any longer. Being a compassionate man, I will allow the two of you to die together."

He then suddenly held Astrid out next to Vivi over the battlements and looked the two of them.

"Your attempts to stop my plans have ended in failure," he said. "You have ended up doing more harm than good and ending up hurting the poor citizens that you love so much. From the beginning of my operations here this year stupidity of your country has amused me. You people were so easy to be manipulated, you did do a decent job on spying on our company for the past two years I will grant you that much."

His eyes then turned Astrid. "And your pirate crew have taken down more of my agents than I thought was possible. However, when it was all said and done you really had no hope of changing anything. Stopping the rebellion, saving the kingdom, all those worthless ideas you have clung to for so long. In the end they just created more victims for me. Let me tell you something, neither of you are ever going to save this country. Goodbye Princess Vivi and you too Astrid Hofferson."

His hands then turned to sand and the two girls found themselves falling towards the ground with Viggo laughing. For one moment it seemed as if they were about to die and all seemed lost, but Viggo stopped laughing when he saw something inside the sun's rays.

His eyes then widened as he saw that something turned out to be two people, Hiccup and Thoth in the animal forms flying down from the sky. Hiccup appeared to be carrying some sort of water barrel on his back, but he was perplexed that he was even still alive.

"It can't be," he gasped.

"Astrid! Vivi!" Hiccup yelled at the top of his voice.

Astrid and Vivi's faces lit up the moment they saw Hiccup flying down towards them with Thoth by his side.

"It's Hiccup!" Astrid gasped.

"He's alive!" Vivi cheered.

Both Hiccup and Thoth were flying down towards Astrid and Vivi at full speed. Hiccup managed to grab Astrid with his claws and Vivi fell onto Thoth's back.

Hiccup then looked down at Astrid and smiled. "Looks like we got here just the nick of time."

"You always did know how to make an entrance," Astrid smiled back.

"Hiccup… Thoth…" Vivi cried. "There isn't much time until the square is blown up. Everyone is already down there. My voice—it can't—can't be heard no matter how loud I yell. At this rate the country will fall apart."

"Don't worry, Vivi," said Hiccup looking at her. "As long as we're here your voice will always be heard."

Those simple words brought joy to Vivi's heart and soon they began descending back down towards the Palace stairs.

* * *

Fishlegs had met up with Toothless and was now supporting his shoulder as they were making their way to the Palace.

"Don't you think you could have been a bit more careful?" Fishlegs asked.

"Says the guy who used a prototype weapon against a dangerous foe," Toothless pointed out.

* * *

Hiccup and Thoth had landed at the steps of the Palace and dropped Astrid and Vivi off.

"I'm sorry we didn't get here sooner, but it took some time to get supplies," Hiccup explained.

Astrid looked at the barrel on his back. "Speaking of which, why did you bring that along?"

"To give me a fighting chance against Viggo," said Hiccup as he began reverting to his hybrid form. "You guys need to find a way to stop that bomb, I'll try and rescue the King and put a stop to Viggo."

"Best of luck, Hiccup," said Thoth.

"Same to you." Hiccup then looked up at Viggo who was looking down at them. "He'll have a harder time facing me now."

Viggo narrowed his eyes. "How could he have gotten out of the quicksand with all of his injuries?"

"It's Hiccup, he's alive!" Chopper's voice cried out as he and the others arrived.

"Chopper's here too," Vivi gasped.

"Knew that guy was too stubborn to die," said Snotlout.

"And Vivi's here too" said Ruffnut.

"Uh, who's that guy with them?" Tuffnut asked.

"Don't nobody must be a friend and we can use all the help we can get," said Ragnar.

Vivi looked at all of them. "Ragnar… Snotlout… Ruff… Tuff… you're all right."

"You two girls look a little worse for wear, I can only imagine we had a little tangle with Viggo," Ragnar assumed.

"You're right," Astrid nodded.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs cried as he and Toothless arrived.

"Fishlegs too? And Toothless?" Vivi stared. "Everyone's alive."

"Barely," said Fishlegs as he placed Toothless down. "Toothless was practically on the verge of death when I arrived."

"So what a situation?" Ragnar asked looking at Vivi. "What with all this dust flying everywhere?"

"Guys, I'm sorry," said Hiccup and they all looked at him. "I know that I lost to him once already, but this time… this time I'm going to win. I'll leave the rest to you."

"Don't worry, we've got it," said Toothless.

"You're the only one among us who stand a chance against him and we all believe in you," said Ragnar.

"Taken down and they can pay for what he's done," said Astrid.

"I'm going to put an end to this for good," Hiccup promised.

"Thank you," said Vivi with tears in her eyes. "After all that's happened… all of you are still with me."

Hiccup then immediately flew up towards the battlements as quickly as he could.

"Viggo!" he roared.

"I admire your persistence, but it's for not," said Viggo. "No matter how many times you swing, you can't touch me. It's a shame you didn't learn from our last battle, I'm extremely disappointed."

Hiccup was now directly in front of him and raised his fist and Viggo then began turning into sand. Then suddenly Hiccup punched him right in the face, much to his surprise and he fell down onto the courtyard.

Hiccup then quickly made a U-turn and headed straight back towards him and then extended his foot. " _Dragon…_ "

Cobra just stared at him. "What the? Who's that?"

Viggo picked himself up and saw that he had actually drawn blood and looked up in time to see Hiccup dealing him a powerful kick right in the middle of his face.

"… _Talon!_ " Hiccup yelled.

Viggo fell to the ground once again and Hiccup landed on his feet with a huge smile on his face.

"He hit Viggo?" Cobra stared in bewilderment.

Viggo lifted himself up and looked at him. "But how? How are you able to hit me?"

"Because I now know your weakness," said Hiccup. "Something's didn't make any sense. Out of all the kingdoms in the sea, you decided to make home here on a desert kingdom. At first I thought it had something to do with your powers, but your ability to drain moisture from anything didn't make any sense.

But after our previous battle, when I grasped your hand you actually felt a bit of pain. It was wet from the water for my canteen and that's when everything started to make sense. Sound becomes a lot more solid when it's wet, which means that the only time when you're vulnerable. You didn't just take away the rain in order to start a civil war, it was a make sure that no one became aware of your weakness."

Hiccup then poured some water from the bow on his back onto his hand. "Once I figured that out I resupplied myself with water from Rainbase, ironically your place of operations. Now it's time for me to take you down once and for all."


	57. Live & Let Dry

Hiccup had just decked Viggo, much to the Warlord's surprise and he was ready to strike him again.

"Get up, I'm ending this once and for all," said Hiccup.

Viggo began to chuckle as he picked himself up.

* * *

Meanwhile below the Palace, Astrid and Vivi had informed everyone of the situation.

"Are you serious?" Snotlout stared. "In 10 minutes this place is going to blow up?"

"Yes," Vivi nodded. "4:30 is when it goes."

"That's soon?" Fishlegs stared horrified.

"I wish it wasn't, but that's what Viggo claimed," said Astrid.

"Any chance he could be lying?" Ragnar asked.

"He seemed to be quite sincere, but it's not a chance we can take," said Astrid.

"If the cannon is shot, then everyone in 5 km of here will survive," said Vivi.

"5 km? Then that means…" Fishlegs stared.

"Both the Rebel and Royal Armies will be completely wiped out," said Chopper.

"We have to find that cannon," said Toothless. "We stop the cannoneer from shooting."

"Cannoneer?" Chopper blinked.

"Okay, but how do you suggest we find him in 10 minutes?" Snotlout asked.

"We can't do that standing here," said Astrid.

"If everything in this area is going to explode then the cannon guy has to be far away," said Ruffnut.

"Unless he's crazy enough to get himself blowing up in the process," said Tuffnut.

Vivi shook ahead. "No, he's close. The cannonneer is most certainly near the Palace Square."

"Are you seriously suggesting the guy will kill himself?" Snotlout asked dubiously.

"From what I've seen, I wouldn't put it past Viggo the sacrifices own men," said Astrid bitterly.

"What? He's been at his own men get killed?" Chopper stared.

"To him their adjust tools and he is willing to cast them aside," said Ragnar.

"We have to get moving, every second we waste put us all in danger," said Toothless.

Thoth then immediately saw something in the dust as did Astrid, Toothless and Ragnar. The three of them jumped into action as a Baroque Works agent jumped out of the dust with his sword raised high. Before he could strike Vivi, Toothless block it with his own sword and Astrid struck him the flat of her blade while Ragnar dealt a devastating kick in the face.

Unfortunately he wasn't alone as more Baroque Work agents appeared, all of them with weapons in hand.

"Looks like we found you, Princess."

"I wonder how big a promotion Viggo would give us for killing you."

"Billions!" Vivi cried.

"Looks like we're going to lose some time," said Ragnar.

"He's right, so let's not waste all that on talking," said Toothless.

"Vivi, you and the others start looking for the cannon we'll take care of these guys and join you swiftly," said Astrid.

"Let's go," said the three of them.

"You heard them, let's go," said Fishlegs as he led the others away.

Astrid, Ragnar and Toothless then began to engage the Baroque Work agents swinging swords, axes and shooting bullets at them practically constantly.

"We need to take these guys out quickly," said Astrid.

"Shouldn't take too long, these guys are lightweights," said Ragnar.

"I say we only need 10 seconds," said Toothless.

Fishlegs looked at the others as they ran through the dust devil.

"We need to split up if we want to find anything and to get outside of this dust devil," said Fishlegs.

With that they all ran in separate directions and Thoth transformed into his animal form and took off into the air.

Vivi was panicking inside her head. ' _10 minutes. This is really yet. This is the last chance. In 10 minutes, the country's fate could be decided for good._ '

Astrid and the others had taken care of the Baroque Work agents at record time.

"Okay, let's go," said Astrid as they ran off.

"Yeah," said Ragnar.

"Right behind you," said Toothless.

* * *

Hiccup was watching as Viggo was chuckling, wondering what he found so amusing.

"What's so funny?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, nothing my boy," Viggo smiled. "I must admit I am quite impressed, not only did you manage to survive are lasting counter meant, but you manage to deduce my weakness. I must commend you, no one I've face has ever accomplished both of those things. But I do hope you realise that and that alone will not be enough to defeat me. Do not forget that I am still one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea."

"The title rings hollow, considering that your empire is land-based," Hiccup pointed out.

Viggo laughed. "It's nice to see that your sense of humour is still intact."

Cobra was just staring at the confrontation. "Who is that boy?"

"He's a pirate, I'm surprised you haven't heard about him yet," said Miss All Sunday. "He's helped your darling Princess Vivi escape from death a few times now."

"So then he… is the one responsible for bringing Vivi back?" Cobra blinked.

Miss All Sunday merely smiled.

Hiccup then immediately flew at Viggo at full speed. " _Dragon Fist!_ "

"If I merely dodge your tag it is no use," said Viggo shifting his head slightly and Hiccup's fist passed him by and then he grabbed his hand. "Have you forgotten that by grasping you with my hand I me which absorb the fluid within your body?"

"Actually I forget about that," Hiccup admitted.

Viggo then began absorbing the water within his armour and it began to shrivel up, he then quickly swiped him with his tail foreseen Viggo to turn into sand and thereby releasing him. He then flew up into the air and Viggo re-materialised, Hiccup then began drinking from the barrel he was carrying on in no time his arm was back to normal.

"Okay, then let's try this," said Hiccup as he began to soak himself with water. " _Dragon Fist!_ "

Hiccup clenched his fist and flew straight towards Viggo, but he just stood there confidently. He then began to move to the side in order to avoid Hiccup's fist, but at the last second Hiccup pulled back his left hand and struck him with his right.

Viggo barely had any time to avoid the attack. "Nice try, _Desert Slicer!_ "

A mighty slash of sand heading straight towards Hiccup and he quickly sidestepped in order to avoid the attack. A good thing to, because the attack sliced right through the ground and demolished a piece of the battlements.

"Too close," he said. He then quickly turned towards Viggp and clenched his fist. " _Dragon Fist!_ "

"Using the same attack over and over again?" Viggo sighed. "I thought you were smarter than that my boy."

Hiccup then pulled back is fit and immediately swung his tail. "Who said it was going to be the same attack?"

He then struck him in the face with his tail and since it was now covered in water made contact. He then grabbed the barrel of water on his back and then tossed it straight down at Viggo.

"Now this was my real plan!" he yelled.

"Too bad I already foresaw that," said Viggo as he raised his hand. " _Desert Tempest!_ "

He then immediately created a powerful sandstorm that blew both Hiccup and the barrel away from him. Hiccup then quickly flew towards his barrel and grabbed it, he knew if he lost that than his chances of victory would fall drastically. He then landed on one of the battlements and Viggo chuckled at him.

"You certainly are faring a bit better than our last encounter, but I'm afraid you still fall far short of someone of my level," Viggo chuckled. "Plus, the only reason that you are faring any better is because of that barrel of water once that is out of the equation you shall fall."

"Fair enough," Hiccup admitted. "However I don't care, I will keep on fighting until I can't get up any more. I promised Vivi that I would do whatever it took to protect her country and that is what I intend to do."

"That is easily remedied," said Viggp as he suddenly dashed towards Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled. "Got you."

Then from completely out of nowhere Hiccup fired a burst of water from his mouth. Viggo was moving too fast to avoid the attack and soon he got drenched.

' _Where did that water come from?_ ' Viggo gasped.

"While you're busy monologue I took a pretty large drink of water and waited for the right opportunity time to strike," Hiccup smiled. He then suddenly grasped Viggo in both arms. "Now have a taste of my _Dive Bomb!_ "

Viggo was completely helpless he was unable to turn into sand and neither could he release himself from Hiccup's grip. He could only watch as Hiccup carry the two of them up into the air and then suddenly he began to dive down at incredible speed. Then just before they hit the ground Hiccup tossed him of all his strength and he slammed into the ground hard.

"How did you like that?" Hiccup asked as he landed on the ground safely.

"That's amazing," Cobra stared. "He beat Viggo? That kid is incredible."

"There's no time now for this acclamation," said Miss All Sunday. "We have other things to do."

Then suddenly her arms appeared in the stone wall and began removing the nails in his arms. Cobra roared in pain as he fell to the floor, he was pleased that he was no longer nailed to the wall, but he could have done without the pain.

"Get up," Miss All Sunday commanded. "It's time for us to get moving. You are going to show me the way to the Runeglyph."

"What are you planning to do?" Cobra demanded. "How can looking at it possibly help you?"

He then groaned in pain as hand appeared behind his back and then pinned his hands behind his back.

"Just stop asking questions, all you have to do is show me where it is," she said simply.

She then looked at Hiccup, who was looking at her right back. Hiccup knew that he owed her his life, though he had no idea why. She was hard to figure out, he also suspected that she didn't reveal the number of crewmates on his ship to Viggo.

"Your luck is beginning to run out," said Miss All Sunday. "You certainly did try, but there's no more time left."

"You should get going now, Heather Owson," said Viggo as he rose to his feet. "Unless you wish to be dried up along with this boy. Go, now. I'm done playing games."

Cobra stared at her. "Heather Owson?"

"Yes, as you wish," she said solemnly.

She then began to lead Cobra away.

Then before Hiccup had a chance to follow them, Viggo placed his hand on the ground.

"You better listen my boy, because I'm about to destroy every last rock on this ground and you along with them," he said

Hiccup then watched as the grass slowly began to wither and die it in take them long to figure out that he was draining all the moisture from the plants. However, he didn't stop there his powers soon reached the stone and it began to crumble.

" _Ground Crush!_ " Viggo roared.

The ground then started to shake and crumble and it suddenly gave way beneath Hiccup. He quickly flapped his wings in order stay airborne and the immediately held out the hose connected to his barrel. He then fired jets of water add Viggo, but he merely raised his hand and the water evaporated the moment it touched his hand.

"His hand sucked it up?" Hiccup stared.

"Did you really think you could kill my powers?" Viggo smirked. "I'm afraid you made quite the miscalculation, the true power of sand is drying things out. Just watch…" He then placed his right hand on the ground. "My right hand can suck the life out of anything by turning it to dust, its power is limitless.

Hiccup watched as jets of sand erupted from the cracks in the surface and he was dying to realise how Viggo was given the rank of Warlord. The statues in the courtyard were beginning to crumble and turned to sand.

"He's not exaggerating, even the statues are crumbling," Hiccup gasped. "Everything is just dying."

"It was very smart thinking to fly in the air, because anything that touches the ground is done for," said Viggo with a small smile. "However, there are more than one ways to capture pirate. _Ground Death!_ "

Suddenly sand erupted out of the cracks consuming Hiccup and the updraught was making it difficult for him to stay airborne.

* * *

Meanwhile the Dragon Riders had all separated in different directions in order hunt down the cannon, but they had no idea where to start looking.

"Okay, where is he?" Fishlegs asked looking around wildly. "Where is the cannoneer?"

"We've only got eight minutes until the cannon goes off," said Chopper.

"It'll have to be enough time to find the cannoneer," said Fishlegs. "We need to stop Viggo's attack from happening no matter what. If we don't than a million people are going to die here today."

* * *

Ragnar was with the twins as they were running through the alleyways.

"Now if I was a cannon where would I be?" Ruffnut pondered.

"On a ship?" Tuffnut offered.

"Nah, I would be someplace a lot less obvious that."

"Let's think, it will have to be someplace close to the action and far enough away to avoid getting blown to pieces."

Ragnar looked at the two of them. "You know you're rambling isn't helping anyone."

"Hey, I don't see you coming up with any ideas," said Ruffnut.

Ragnar grumbled to himself wondering how he ended up being with the twins.

* * *

Toothless and Snotlout were on the edge of the battlefield searching any of the nearby buildings.

"Hang on, if this entire area is going to be blown up in eight minutes doesn't that mean were going to get blown up with it?" Snotlout asked.

"We've got no time to think about that," said Toothless.

Snotlout then spotted a cannon on nearby building. "Hey, I think I found it!"

Toothless then suddenly began jumping from Rebel soldier to Royal soldier to get the other side of the street leaving Snotlout in the dust.

"Hey, wait for me!" Snotlout yelled running after him.

Toothless then managed to land on top of one of the smaller buildings began jumping from building to building until he reached through the roof where the cannon stood. Once there he found a wounded Royal soldier holding two sword in his hand.

"Are you from the Rebel Army?" he demanded.

"Sorry about this pal, but I don't have a lot of time to explain," said Toothless as he drew his sword.

He then struck him with the flat of the blade, knocking him out cold just as Snotlout climbed onto the roof.

"Now cut it up!" Snotlout yelled.

Toothless looked at the cannon and saw that it was far too small to be any danger, plus it was covered in moss and craps. He then kicked it with his foot in it crumbled to pieces.

"No way this is it, it's covered in moss!" Toothless yelled in frustration.

* * *

Thoth was flying through the air in his animal form in order to get a bird's eye view of the entire city. So far all he could see was the fight between the Royal and Rebel Armies, but so far there was no sign of a cannon or a cannoneer.

' _Don't see it anywhere, there's no sign at all of a cannon or a cannoneer. I don't understand, where is it?_ ' he said to himself frustratingly.

* * *

Astrid was with Vivi as the two of them were desperately trying to find any signs of a cannon.

"We've only got seven minutes left," Vivi panicked.

"Then every second counts," said Astrid. Vivi then tripped and would have fallen in the dirty of Astrid and grabbed her in time. "Watch your footing."

"I'll stop it somehow," Vivi swore. "I will."

* * *

Meanwhile Miss All Sunday was dragging Cobra away from the Palace and the fighting.

"Your name, he called you Heather Owson. Is that really your name?" Cobra asked.

"What does it matter if it is?" she asked. "I would think that you have more important things to worry about."

"Heather Owson, that will name was known throughout the entire world 10 years ago," he said looking at her. "Tell me… what did you come here for?"

"Just show me where the Runeglyph is being kept," she said looking a bit irritated. "At the moment that all you need to worry about, right now."

They then came to a star when they saw Stormfly and a bunch of Marines blocking their path.

"What impeccable timing you Marines have," said Miss All Sunday looking at them all. "Showing up right now. Now get out of the way, we're in a hurry."

"No chance," said Stormfly. "Thanks to one of the soldiers I know everything that's been going on here in Alubarna, we're not moving. That man…" She then pointed straight at Cobra and glared at her, "do you have any idea who he is?"

"Yes, and I don't care," she said dismissively. "I'm not listening to him, you or anyone else from the Government and I would strongly recommend that you and your men get out of my way."

Stormfly then immediately drew her sword and her men pulled out their rifles. "We have no intention of giving way to you."

"In that case you may not live much longer," said Miss All Sunday.

"Please, hold on!" Cobra yelled desperately. "Don't be worried about me, we've been warned in 4:30 a bomb is going to be shot into the Palace Square whether fighting is going on! Please, you have to go stop it now!"

"That's only…" Stormfly then looked at her watch, "minutes from now."

"If this attack happens it will cost a million citizens their lives," Cobra explained.

"Well… All right, we'll save you and then stop the attack."

"Wait! You don't know who she is!" Cobra pleaded.

"Ready men!" Stormfly ordered as they all prepared to attack.

"Move out of my way," Miss All Sunday warned. " _Thirty Flower: Strangle!_ "

Arms then appeared out of most of the soldiers bodies and began to wrap themselves around their necks, strangling them.

"A Devil Fruit," Stormfly gasped.

"I said I was in a hurry, didn't I?" said Miss All Sunday looking frustrated. "Don't make me angry with you."

The men then started to topple over grasping the arms trying to breathe before they fell unconscious.

"That's her," a Marine gasped. "It's really Heather Owson, I'm sure of it. I looked up her old wanted poster, because Captain Smoker asked me to do so. That really her. She has a bounty, 10 years ago the entire world. I still remember the articles that appeared in the newspaper around that time. In a terrifying incident six Marine warships were destroyed, they said that an eight-year-old girl was responsible for sinking them. The Government classified her as a first-degree risk and they put an incredible bounty on her head, 79 million Gil. It's still an amazing sum. But after that she just suddenly disappeared."

"Stop your pointless rambling!" Miss All Sunday yelled furiously. "Either move out of my way or your old dead. Okay?"

Stormfly knew they didn't stand a chance. ' _It's useless having this many soldiers fight her._ '

She then immediately turned to her men. "Sergeant, take the men and head to the square and stop the explosion."

"But Sergeant Major?"

"Just do it! There is only minutes left!"

"Right!"

Immediately the sergeant and his men quickly head towards the square as quickly as they could leaving Stormfly with the king and Miss All Sunday.

"Now…" said Stormfly as she raised her sword. "Let that man go right away."

"I already warned you to move," she said as she crossed her arms.

Suddenly a pair of arms shot out from her shoulders and grasped her mouth, another pair shot out of her arms and grabbed her sword. She was now standing there with her own sword pointed at her throat unable to move.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Palace the entire courtyard had turned into a desert, the aircraft from Viggo's attack had caused Hiccup to lose his balance. He managed to grab hold of the terrace above him before he fell to the ground, but he had lost the barrel on his back here no idea where it was.

"There was too close," he said as he began to pick himself up. "The right hand of his is going to be a big problem. The entire lawn has turned into a desert and I got no idea where he is now."

Viggo then immediately began to re-materialised directly in front of him. "I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to put an end to this my boy."

Before Hiccup could do anything Viggo grasped his throat with his right hand.

" _Plasma Blast!_ " Hiccup roared firing plasma blast at him.

Viggo quickly ducked just in time and the plasma blast blew over him harmlessly.

"You missed," he said.

Hiccup then started to feel all the moisture in his body been absorbed by Viggo and he began to shrivel up.

"It would seem as if you have lost to me a second time, Dragon Conqueror Hiccup," Viggo smirked.


	58. The Crypt Script

Hiccup was now completely drained of moisture and his throat was still being squeezed by Viggo.

"Well, my boy, this is a good way to die," he smiled. "Within six minutes this yard will be blown up along with the square." He then released him and began falling down towards the courtyard. "I would stay, but I have other places to be. Just wait right there and then you can celebrate the new King of the Sand Country."

He then disintegrated into sand and began to disappear. "Now I should be on my way. I believe it should be in the mortuary west from here."

He then completely disappeared without leaving a single trace and leaving Hiccup to die. Fortunately for Hiccup, the water barrel that had been blown off his back was now falling towards the ground right down on top of him.

The barrel smashed the moment it landed on top of him and all the water inside began to restore him to his former glory.

"That was way too close," said Hiccup as he sat up straight. "Okay, I knew chase him down. He said that he was heading to the mortuary in the west."

* * *

At the same time Miss All Sunday and Cobra had arrived at the mortuary, which was the final resting place of the Royal family.

"So this is the Royal tomb," said Miss All Sunday looking at the architecture. "Where generations of your kings lay in the eternal rest. Now where is the Runeglyph?"

Cobra then made his way to a statue of a Seacat and placed his shoulder against it. It began to turn and then a secret stairway emerged within lawn.

"Hidden stairs," said Miss All Sunday looking intrigued.

"The Runeglyph is kept down there, deep underground," said Cobra.

They then began to descend down the staircase and it looked as if it would go on for yards.

"Not many people are aware of the Runeglyph existence," said Cobra.

"Many events are curved behind-the-scenes," said Miss All Sunday. "Just because a country belongs to the World Government, doesn't necessary mean that it's King knows what's going on. You shouldn't be blamed, like most people you probably had no idea that there was someone left in the world that can decipher the ancient writing."

Cobra stared at her. "You can actually read Runeglyphs?"

"That's right. That's why Viggo ended up as a team in the first place. It's also why he can't kill me, I no use dead." She then came to a stop. "Tell me, is it correct that the Runeglyph in this country tells where Odin is? Is that really the case?"

"Hmm, Alabasta's royal family has been obligated for generations now to protect it. That duty is about the only thing we know about it."

Miss All Sunday gave him a dubious look. "'Protect?' Don't make me laugh."

Cobra just said nothing and they continue to walk down the stairs.

* * *

Once they reached the bottom they found some sort of underground temple with carvings and statues.

"This is quite impressive," Miss All Sunday admitted.

"It's hidden behind the doors at the back," said Cobra.

Heather made her way to the large stone doors and began to pull them open, they were extremely light despite being so big. Her eyes widened with awe as she entered into the room as if she just entered into another world.

"There it is."

* * *

Stormfly was still alive in the alleyway, but barely. Miss All Sunday had used her powers in order to break her leg. She then grabbed her leg as she walked by, determined not to allow her to pass.

"I won't let you go!" she said through gritted teeth.

Miss All Sunday looked down at her and glared. "How many times must you try this before giving up?"

Hands then appeared out of her chest and grasped her throat forcing her to release her. She had almost lost consciousness because of it, but thanks to her broken leg she was no longer able to pursue them.

"Heather Owson," she said trying to get to her feet only to fall. She then began to crawl in a desperate attempt to go after her in the King. "I promise I will capture you."

She then suddenly sensed a presence behind him and turned and found that Viggo was looking down at her.

"Viggo, it's you," she said.

He gave her a small chuckle. "Looks like Heather Owson made short work of you. I must say that I never for that the Marines would follow me into the city. I imagine that is why Hiccup save your boss, he knew that he would go after me. I must admit that the boy moves are unorthodox, but one cannot argue with the results. Though I admit I'm surprised that he didn't come here himself.

"Do you know what the problem is with justice, everyone has their own versions of it then as a result has created this chaotic world we live in. In their attempt to bring an end to piracy in the seas they ended up escalating it by chopping off the head of the King of the Pirates in public, giving him any excellent opportunity to inspire countless people to take to the seas."

He then walked past her and she couldn't do anything as he walked away chuckling slightly.

' _Viggo_ ,' she glared.

* * *

The fighting was getting worse and still the Dragon Riders were nowhere close and finding the cannon or the cannoneer.

"I'm starting to think there is no cannon," said Snotlout looking at Toothless. "I mean within running around in circles and haven't found anything."

"Did you really expect him to make it easy for us?" Toothless questioned him. "He's obviously not going a hide in the most obvious places. With only got five minutes until it fires."

* * *

Chopper was running as quickly as he could through the alleyways.

' _Only five minutes to go until millions of people are dead,_ ' he said to himself frantically. ' _We really need a hurry. We don't have much time left to find the cannon._ '

"Any chance you can find the cannon with your nose?" Fishlegs asked looking at him.

"I'm afraid the only thing I can smell is gunpowder and that all over the square where everyone is fighting," said Chopper.

"We have to do something," said Fishlegs thinking frantically.

* * *

Ragnar the twins were still searching and they want having any better luck.

"If the cannon is going to blow up the entire square then it has to be really big," said Tuffnut.

"Then it has to be close to the square," said Ruffnut.

Ragnar rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I don't have any better ideas my little give your idea a shot."

* * *

Vivi and Astrid was still frantically trying to find the cannon as well, but they were having as much luck as the others.

"Anything from the sky, Thoth?" Vivi asked looking up at Thoth who is flying overhead.

"I've searched every rooftop in the square, but I couldn't see any signs of a cannon," he said.

"Then it could be in a building somewhere," Astrid offered. "Knowing Viggo he would no doubt choose a place with great observation in a place where you could easily hide a large cannon without it being noticed."

"I'll search them all the buildings then," said Thoth as he took off.

* * *

Stormfly was still trying to pick herself up and managed to grab hold of her sword.

"You all right?" said a voice.

She looked up and saw Hiccup standing in front of her. "Dragon Conqueror."

"I can only assume that Viggo or his accomplice of the reason why you're injured," said Hiccup looking at her. "I don't have time to fight you, just point me towards Viggo."

Stormfly was reluctant to asking for help, but she remembered the King's warning that the entire square would blow up in less than five minutes. She also knew that she didn't stand a chance against Miss All Sunday and Viggo was even stronger than her.

"Please, it's imperative that you tell me where he is," Hiccup pleaded.

She then dropped her sword and then pointed down to the mortuary. "Towards the temple. That way."

"Thank you," said Hiccup and he immediately ran off.

Stormfly burst into tears, asking the aid of a pirate felt like a great betrayal of everything she believed in. There again, Viggo had been correct in his assessment that justice depended on the individual and she can only imagine how many innocents had been killed by the World Government.

"Screw the World Government," she said.

* * *

Hiccup was making his way to the temple, but his wound from his first fight with Viggo had opened up. It was so bad that he fell over clutching his stomach.

"Damn this injury," Hiccup winced as he picked himself up. "Thoth did warn me that you needed some rest when he stitched up the wound, but I don't have time for that."

He kept on trying to make his way to the temple, but then collapsed and fell unconscious.

* * *

Underground, Miss All Sunday had tied the king up and began to study the Runeglyph with great interest. The Runeglyph was a giant cube of unknown metal with strange characters covering one face of it, it didn't look particularly special but you should never judge a book by its cover.

"Well?" Cobra asked. "Did it tell you everything that you wanted to know?"

She just remain silent as he studied the runes.

* * *

Meanwhile Viggo had arrived at the mortuary and was taking his sweet time, thinking that anyone left to pursue him was dead or incapacitated.

"There it is," Viggo smiled when he noticed the secret entrance. "Secret stairs."

* * *

The Dragon Riders meanwhile were still searching frantically for the cannon across the city and they were running out of time.

"We've only got four minutes left," Vivi panicked.

* * *

Miss All Sunday was still studying the Runeglyph and her expression was completely unreadable.

"Are there any others around? Is this all that your country is hiding?" she asked.

"You aren't satisfied? I've kept every word of the promise I made to you," said Cobra.

"You did," she admitted.

They then heard footsteps and saw that Viggo had now entered the room.

"Just like any other national secret, no matter how hard you look you can't find it unless you already know where it is," he said as he looked at the Runeglyph. "So this is the Runeglyph we were looking for?"

"That in take much time," Miss All Sunday noted.

"Now that you have this in front of you were you able to decipher it?" Viggo questioned.

"Yes."

Viggo smiled. "Very good. Now read it aloud. What does this ring say?"

Miss All Sunday turned and looked at the Runeglyph.

"'Viper conquered Alabasta in the year 239. And in year 260, Cyrus started the Tut Dynasties. In year 306, the Leo Cathedral was built in Erumalu. In year 325, the hero Carter—"

"Hold it!" Viggo roared furiously. "What is this? Is this really all the information here? I don't care about this desert history, I want to know about the world's most dangerous military power that is hiding in this country. Where is the Odin hidden?"

"That information is anon here," she said looking at him.

"What?"

"History is the only thing that this text contains."

"That's all?"

"Odin, I did not see it anywhere. It is not mentioned on this Runeglyph at all."

Cobra just stared at her in bewilderment.

"Not mentioned at all, I see," said Viggo closing his eyes. "That is unfortunate. You have been an excellent partner, but even so I'm afraid I have to kill you right here."

Miss All Sunday turned on him. "What?"

"The agreement that we made four years ago has been fulfilled. Do you remember the terms of that agreement? I was to bring you to the Runeglyph and in turn you would hand information on the weapon over to me. The work you've done for Baroque Works these past four years was both excellent in terms of intellect and your ability to command. Your usefulness to the company has been reason enough to keep you around, but in the end you have spoiled it all. By betraying me… Heather Owson!"

He then immediately drew his sword and swung it at her and she quickly jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the blade.

"You say that the Runeglyph in this country does not say anything at all about Odin. Now is that true? Was this the plan all along? To hide the information from me even if you were able to find something useful?"

She just remains completely silent.

"Even so… I don't have any anger towards you and you know why that is, Heather Owson?"

"All right, I've worked with you four years and I knew that you would try something like this someday so I'm more than ready," she then reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a vile water and then tossed it towards him.

"Water!" Viggo gasped.

He moved to the side, but then Heather's hand appeared out of the shoulder and grabbed the vile.

Heather then immediately drew a knife and dashed towards him. "If you get wet then a knife should go right through you!"

The hand on Viggo's shoulder then tossed the vile water towards his heart, but then suddenly disintegrating the sand before the water struck him.

"Dammit," said Heather she looked around wildly for any trace of him. "Where did he go?"

Then suddenly her eyes widened as she was suddenly stabbed in the back by Viggo's sword.

"All is forgiven my dear Heather," he said and pulled his sword out of her body. "Because I never trusted you from the very beginning of our partnership. I knew not to do something as bullish as that."

Heather then fell to the ground.

Viggo looked down at her. "I can tell from Cobra's reaction that Odin really does exist. I won't need the Runeglyph, I can find Odin on my own once this country is mine. It is only a matter of time."

Then suddenly the entire room shock.

"What's happening? It's still too early for the attack on the square," he said.

He turned and found Cobra was now released from his bonds, he had completely forgotten that Heather's powers were the only thing keeping him in check. Use the distraction to make his way into the corridor and obviously did something.

"It must be you," he said. "What did you do?"

"It's just a little present," Cobra smiled. "You see this underground temple was built so that disturbing just one small column would destroy the balance of the entire structure and cause it to collapse. The two of you are going to die here, we'll meet death together. I, the 12th King of the Nefertiti family. I will uphold our honour, someone like you can never be allowed to rule the desert kingdom."

* * *

Outside the Dragon Riders were still running around trying to locate the cannon, but they weren't having much luck.

The straps on Vivi's sandals then suddenly broke and she found herself tripping. Ashley quickly grabbed her before she fell to the ground.

"That was close," said Astrid helping her up.

"We only have three minutes left and we still have no idea where it is," Vivi panicked. "A cannon large enough to destroy an area like this has to be massive and there aren't that many places to hide something that big. So why can't we seem to be able to locate it?"

"Vivi, calm down," said Astrid gently. "You know this city better than anyone, is there any kind of open space that could house it?"

Vivi's eyes lit up and she remembered when she played hide and seek with Strider and his friends back when they were kids.

' _That's not fair Strider, hiking in a place like this the entire time?_ '

' _Yeah, Leader, no fear!_ ' Vivi agreed.

"Yes, that place would work," Vivi nodded. "It's perfect, it's hidden and it's big."

Astrid looked relieved. "You know where it is?"

Vivi nodded. "I can't believe I didn't think of it earlier."

Astrid then pulled out of flare. "Good thing Ragnar gave us these before we split up." She then looked at Vivi. "You are sure that you know where it is?"

Vivi nodded with burning confidence.

Astrid then launched the flare and it was so bright that it could be seen by all the Dragon Riders throughout the entire city, despite the dust devil swarming the square.

* * *

Hiccup was still outside the mortuary and he had finally regained consciousness.

"Can't believe that I fell asleep," Hiccup cursed. "Though it looks out of only slept for a few minutes considering that the square still here." He then picked himself up and ran into the mortuary. "We need to stop Viggo now."

He then noticed a secret passage opened within the lawn. "A secret entrance?"

* * *

Underground, Viggo and Cobra were looking at one another as the tomb began to collapse around them.

"Impressive, you truly are model King," said Viggo. "You're willing to give your own life just to take me down with you for your kingdom. Except I want to die. All I have to do is change the rocks to sand and I can escape from here. I'm afraid your death will be in vain, Cobra."

Cobra just sat there solemnly.

"There's only three minutes left and when the square blows up and this temple collapses, everyone who stands in my way will be eliminated in an instant. And within that moment this land will become mine entirely."

Unbeknownst to him, Hiccup was rushing down the staircase as quickly as he could as the place crumbled around him.


	59. The Sweat Threat

Vivi and Astrid were standing in the middle of the square as Vivi began to explain her theory to Astrid.

"I'm certain of it," she said. "The cannon has to be in there. I can't think of any other options besides that place."

"Vivi, this is important, are you sure?" Astrid asked.

"We have to assume that this dust devil is part of the plan," Vivi explained. "The cannon must be in a place where they can still see well enough to hit the target." She then turned towards the clock tower. "Also it has to be in open space where a cannon can be fit, but can't be seen."

Vivi remembered plane games inside the clock tower with Strider and the rest of their friends.

"This place is big enough, isn't it?" said Strider. "So let's make it the Clan's secret base what do you say?"

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

"It has to be there," said Vivi looking at Astrid. "It makes perfect sense to me."

"In that case we better leave a message for the others to tell them to go that way," said Astrid as she began to write in the sand.

"Good idea, in the meanwhile I'll go ahead to the clock tower," said Vivi.

Astrid looked at her. "Hold on! It's not safe to be alone!"

Astrid was right, because more Baroque Work agents appeared.

"Well, look at that, it's the Princess. We've found her boys!"

"This is just too easy. The signal lead us right to her."

"There's more members of the Baroque Works Billions," Vivi panicked.

Astrid then arrived and placed herself between her and them. "I'll handle this."

* * *

Toothless and Snotlout were at the edge of the city when they saw the smoke.

"That one of Ragnar's flares, someone must have found something," said Toothless.

"Then let's go!" Snotlout yelled.

* * *

Ragnar and the twins were now rushing towards the signal as quickly as they could.

"Looks like you guys were right for once," said Ragnar looking at the twins.

"Never underestimate a Nutt," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, we are 10 times smarter than we look," Tuffnut nodded.

"That's not saying much," said Ragnar under his breath.

* * *

Fishlegs was riding on top of Chopper and they were heading towards the flare was well.

"I wanted if that signal means they found the cannoneer," said Chopper.

"They must have," said Fishlegs. "Let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid was fighting against the Billions who are extremely underestimated her. She took them down in less than three seconds and they can even land a single scratch on her.

"These guys are such lightweights," said Astrid as she rested her axe on her shoulder.

"Good work, now let's go," said Vivi.

The children then immediately rushed towards the clock tower, but a few of the Billions managed to get back on their feet.

"Hey, over there! Get them!"

They then immediately began chasing after the two girls.

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile was still running through the crumbling temple searching for Viggo.

Viggo himself was still with the King and he was about to leave both him and Heather to their fate.

"It's taken a long time, to get this far," said Viggo. "But now finally I will have my way! This country is now mine!"

Then suddenly the wall smashed to pieces and Viggo turned and saw someone merging out of the dust. His eyes widened, because standing before him was Hiccup in his hybrid form.

Viggo was utterly surprised to see him alive. "Still alive I see, you're really too stubborn for your own good."

"More like determined and I am determined to stop you," said Hiccup.

"How many times do I have to kill the same pirate?" Viggo grumbled to himself.

"How did he do it?" Cobra stared bewildered. "How did he live and come here? Who is this boy?"

Surprisingly Heather was still very much alive, but barely conscious. "It's Hiccup."

"I must admit, you are proving yourself to be quite the adversarial," said Viggo.

"Keep your compliments to yourself," Hiccup glared. "I'm only here for one thing and that you to turn what you stole."

"And what Des says this thing I took?" Viggo asked. "I have taken so many things it is very hard to keep track. Is it money? Fame? People's trust? Their lives? Is it the rain?"

"This land," said Hiccup.

"The land? Surely you understand that I have no intention of relinquishing this country. Why would I when I'm about to become its next king?"

"I came to this island to save Vivi's country and when we got here it was gone," said Hiccup. "You stole her country." Hiccup began to remember how much Vivi had suffered on their journey to the capital. "I will defeat you and take this country out of your evil hands."

Hiccup then immediately took off and headed straight towards Viggo with all his speed.

"You can threaten me as much as you like, but in case you have forgotten you now lack any water," Viggo reminded him.

Hiccup then kicked him across the face and surprisingly it made contact. He was hit so hard that he was sent flying into the wall which crumbled upon impact.

' _How did he do that?'_ Viggo ganed as he looked up at Hiccup. ' _He doesn't have any water with him so how can he kick me?'_

Hiccup was furious with Viggo for killing so many people with pointless war and he then suddenly punched him right in the face. Again his fist made contact which left Viggo even more baffled than before.

However, he then realised just how Hiccup was hitting him. He noticed the blood was dripping from his hands and feet.

"I see you're using your blood," he winced. "Clever."

"Any liquid is able to harden sand, not just water," said Hiccup.

Viggo merely chuckled as he rose to his feet. "First Rainbase… and then the Royal Palace… and now there's underground temple. Your perseverance certainly does deserve reward, especially since I put you through hell twice now and yet you keep coming back."

Hiccup then immediately took off and swung his fist at Viggo, who quickly rolled out of the way. He then drew his sword and then press the button on its hilt. Hiccup watch what he assumed to be poison pouring throughout the blade.

"You're a pirate my boy. You have certainly proved that in your determination to defeat me no matter the cost," said Viggo. "And I will admit that you have become quite persistent opponent during our three encounters."

Hiccup looked at the blade. "I assume that sword is now coated in poison."

"Very perceptive," Viggo smiled. "You are certainly a competent pirate and our search you understand that a duel between pirates is about two people fighting for survival. When that's the case there is no such thing as playing dirty."

Hiccup took up a fighting stance, he was determined not to lose this time.

Viggo pointed his blade at Hiccup. "When the explosion happens in the square, this place will most likely crumbled to dust. This will be final battle so let's settle this once and for all."

* * *

On the surface, Toothless and Snotlout were making their way back to the square is quickly as they could.

"That smoke was coming from this direction wasn't it?" Toothless asked.

"I wasn't really paying attention," said Snotlout.

"Somehow that really doesn't surprise me," said Toothless.

Then suddenly they saw a few Marines blocking their path.

"The Marines?" Toothless stared.

"Hey, look! It's Toothless!"

"Not these bozos again," Snotlout groaned.

"I had no idea that the Marines were in this city," said Toothless. "We don't have time for this, but we've got no choice but to deal with them quickly."

Toothless was about to reach for his swords, but the Marines were raising a hand against him for some strange reason.

"Why are you in the middle of the battlefield?"

"Yeah, what do you think you're doing here?"

"We could say the same to you," said Toothless as he drew his sword.

"Hold it, Toothless. We're not here to fight you."

"If you want to go to the Palace Square you should keep running north."

"Are they actually helping us?" Snotlout blinked.

"Looks that way," Toothless stared bewildered.

"Well, don't just stand there moving!"

"Go!"

* * *

Astrid and Vivi were still making their way to the clocktower with the Baroque Work Billion still on their tail.

"To these guys ever give up?" Astrid groaned.

"I don't think I can keep this up for long, Astrid," Vivi panted.

They had been running and fighting all day, they had even managed to get the chance to eat breakfast before they made their way to the capital.

"We can't let the Princess get away! Our promotions are the line!"

Then suddenly appearing out of nowhere was Stormfly and she immediately took down the agents with her sword. With her was a group of Marines and all them were looking at Astrid and Vivi.

"The Marines?" Astrid stared.

"We're here to help you, not fight," said Stormfly looking at her. "Go stop the explosion in the square okay. Now go quickly!"

"Let's get going, Astrid," said Vivi.

Astrid nodded and the two of them ran towards the clocktower.

"Thank you!" said Vivi gratefully.

Stormfly then looked at her Marines. "Your orders are to assist them in any way you can. Move out!"

"Right!"

Stormfly remembered what Smoker had told about following her own sense of justice. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't allow the Dragon Riders to roam free, but they had a common enemy and that was enough for her.

* * *

"We're running out of time," said Astrid as they ran.

"We certainly did waste a lot of time," Vivi admitted.

"I'm still shocked that the Marines are helping us, not that I'm complaining."

As they were running through the dust devil, Vivi could see both Rebel and Royal soldiers dying by the second. She wanted to help them so badly, she wanted a shout out at the top of her voice to stop the fighting.

"Don't focus on that," said Astrid as if reading her mind. "We don't have time to help them. If we don't stop the explosion the casualties will be a lot worse than this."

Vivi knew that she was right. "Right."

"Crying about it is not going to stop the attack from happening," said Astrid and she looked up at the clocktower. "Two minutes, we're either going to beat them or going to die. We still have time left."

"Yes," Vivi agreed.

"And we're all helping you."

"Yes!"

Then suddenly emerging from out of the dust devil was Chopper and Fishlegs.

"Right there!" Fishlegs pointed. "Vivi! Astrid!"

The two girls turned and saw Chopper and Fishlegs galloping towards them.

"It's Fishlegs and Chopper," said Vivi looking relieved.

"What's going on?" Fishlegs asked as he hopped off Chopper. "The Marines just helped us out back there."

"Were you able to find where the cannon is?" Chopper asked.

"We haven't confirmed it yet, but this is the only place it can be," said Vivi. "We must have passed a bunch of times before I realised it." She then pointed up towards the clocktower. "The cannon is up there, I'm absolutely sure of it now."

"The clocktower?" said Astrid looking at her.

"I see, from up there you could get a really good shot at the square," said Chopper.

"We still need Thoth to get here though," said Vivi looking around for him. "It's the only way to stop it."

* * *

Thoth was now flying directly over the square, but with so much dust it was impossible to spot Vivi and the others.

"We don't have much time, I could have sworn that I saw the smoke coming around someplace in this area," he said.

He continued to fly around the square, and then suddenly someone shot him. The shot came from the clocktower, someone had opened the clockface slightly and had pointed a pistol directly at him.

"Did you see that?" said a female voice. "I just shot down that big bird. Quite impressive, huh?"

A male voice merely laughed as Thoth fell towards the ground and they closed the clockface behind them.

"I'm sorry," said Thoth as he fell.

* * *

Meanwhile at the temple, Hiccup and Viggo were about to have the final confrontation and they both knew that only one of them will be walking away from this one.

Hiccup made his move the moment that a stone pillar fell to the floor creating a massive dust cloud. Viggo barely had time to jump to the side to avoid the fist before it smashed a chunk out of the wall behind him.

He then immediately brought down his sword down towards Hiccup, who quickly spun narrowly avoiding the sword. The blade only nicked him slightly and moments later the blade struck the ground. Hiccup then immediately flapped his wings to put as much distance between him and Viggo as possible.

The two of them were utterly tired, Viggo had not yet recovered from his previous battle with Hiccup. That being said Hiccup was in on the best of shape either, unlike the others he did had a chance to eat something before making his way to the capital but with all the fighting and running and doing he was now on empty.

Hiccup also knew there wasn't enough room in order to fly or make any sharp turn so he was forced to charge towards Viggo on foot.

" _Dragon Fist!_ " he yelled.

Viggo then quickly raised his right hand in order to block his attack, but Hiccup stops before it made contact. Then using the momentum he had used previously swatted his tail towards Viggo, who quickly sidestepped in order to avoid getting hit. Viggo then quickly slammed his sword directly towards Hiccup grazing his leg.

Hiccup used what little room there was the flap his wings to give them a little extra boost of speed and to move him to safety. Viggo's sword had slammed into a fallen boulder and now it was melting by the acid on his blade.

A stone pillar then landed directly in front of them in the both of them charged. Hiccup swung his fist at the pillar and managed to bust his way through and struck Viggo across the cheek. He then quickly grabbed hold of his arm and use the momentum to perform an axe kick sending him flying to the wall opposite him.

Cobra was watching the entire battle, afraid that by plinking he would miss it all. ' _He's so strong. Who in the world is he? Viggo made some of our best warriors look like children, but now he actually struggling._ '

When the dust cleared Viggo was on his hand and knees, which was quite shocking.

Viggo chuckled slightly. "You were skewered, buried alive and dried up. You may have made it through all that, but you won't be escaping from this time boy. The game is over. This poison will spread from you soon."

Hiccup raised his fists. "You just don't understand."

* * *

Aboveground, Astrid and the others were standing at the clockface looking around for Thoth, but there was no sign of him. Worse still they were running out of time in less than one minute the entire Square would be destroyed.

"I wonder what happened?" said Vivi. "Don't see Thoth anywhere up there."

"But if he's not hear how do we get to the top of the clocktower in less than a minute without any help?" Fishlegs asked.

"Thoth, where are you?" Vivi pleaded. "Hurry. We need you."

"We have to get moving without him," said Chopper.

Astrid nodded. "He's right, every second we stand here brings us one second closer to everyone getting killed."

"But can we make it climbing all these stairs?" Fishlegs asked.

"Hey!" a voice yelled. They looked up into their shock they found Ragnar on the twins looking down at them from the window in the clocktower. Ragnar was waving at them. "Guys!"

"They look like small specks from up here," said Tuffnut.

"Even small you squint your eyes," said Ruffnut.

"Ragnar? Ruff? Tuff?" Astrid blinked. "What are you guys doing all the way up there?"

"You left a message whether smoke was didn't you?" Ragnar yelled. "The message said go to the clocktower so I figured that I had better get up here to meet you. So what you want us to do? Where is the Cannoneer?"

"At the top! He's at the top!" Fishlegs yelled pointing at the clocktower.

Then suddenly they saw standing at the terrace was Toothless and Snotlout.

"Guys? We've been looking for you guys everywhere!" Toothless yelled.

"Told you we should await at the bottom," said Snotlout.

"Toothless? Snotlout?" Ragnar blinked.

"What are you doing down there?" Snotlout asked.

"I could ask you the same question," said Toothless.

"The Marines told us the edge of the square and the moment we saw this clocktower it all came together," said Toothless.

"Nice going guys!" Astrid yelled. "Now just keep heading up and destroy the clocktower!"

"No wait!" said Vivi. "They can't get inside the clocktower from where they are now. You see there's only two ways in, the back stairs on the first floor and the sky. That's why we need Thoth."

"But can't Toothless just destroyed the wall something?" Fishlegs asked.

"We can't risk that, it could make the cannonball explode even earlier for all we know. We have no choice but to take the stairs."

Vivi then began running towards the stairs, but an idea then entered in Astrid's head.

"Hang on, I think I have a better plan, but it's stupid and reckless," she said.

"At this point, I don't think we have much of a choice," said Fishlegs.

Then suddenly they saw the clock face beginning to open an inside the clocktower they saw a large cannon and standing beside it would to individuals, a man and woman both of them holding a pair of pistols.

"So Mr 7 according to what the boss told us this is going to be our final mission for Baroque Works," said the woman.

"That's right Miss Father's Day," Mr 7 nodded. "According to the plan we've only got 30 seconds to go."

"Who are they?" Astrid asked.

"Mr 7 and Miss Father's Day," said Vivi.


	60. Guardian Deity of the Country

The Marines were confronting a few Baroque Work Billions, but they were hesitating as they did look like ordinary citizens.

"Baroque Works? I don't know how ever heard of such a company," said one of the agents. "Are you sure that it exists? We're just ordinary citizens of Alabasta, Mr Marine. You would want to hurt good citizens just because there's a rebellion?"

Stormfly then appeared out of nowhere and struck them with her blade before they realised what had happened and collapsed.

The Marines were completely shocked by this display.

"Wait, Sergeant Major they—"

"Shut up!" Stormfly snapped as he sheathed her sword. "Why were you hesitating, Marine? If you wait for proof then you won't prevent anything. You should be able to tell who the enemy is immediately!"

The Marines immediately saluted.

"Yes, we're very sorry Sergeant."

' _We only have until 4:30, we're running out of time,_ ' said Stormfly and turned towards the clock tower only to find the clock face was now open. "The clock?"

* * *

At the clock tower, Mr 7 and Miss Father's Day were preparing to fire the cannon.

"Listen, Mr 7. I think that this is a very important mission the boss has assigned us," said Miss Father's Day.

"I think you're absolutely correct about that, Miss Father's Day," Mr 7 agreed.

"And you know what else? I bet we'll get big promotions for pulling this off successfully."

"I do hope that is the planned reward after all it is quite a difficult mission if you think about it, Miss Father's Day. We're shooting a cannonball into the crowd using such a big cannon so the ward should be just as big."

"It's almost time to go now, Mr 7."

Mr 7 then let a match. "We're ready to fire."

* * *

Meanwhile underground, Hiccup and Viggo were still battling it out in the crumbling temple.

"And what is it you're saying?" Viggo asked. "What is it that you think that I do not understand my boy?"

Hiccup just stood there in silence and then suddenly took off. Viggo barely had time to dodge his fist before it slammed into the stone wall behind him. Hiccup wasted no time and immediately performed a U-turn and swung his fist yet again. Viggo jumped back and watched as the fist smashed into the floor cracking the stone tiles.

Hiccup looked up at him and opened his mouth. " _Plasma Blast!_ "

Hiccup fired a plasma blast directly at Viggo, who once again dodged though barely.

"I still think you don't understand that you're going to die here very soon," said Viggo. "The poison for my blade has entered your wounds."

Hiccup nearly toppled over as purple vapour flowed out of the wounding on his shoulder.

"Your body is probably becoming numb right now," Viggo smiled. "It doesn't matter whether you win or lose this fight your body will still be buried beneath the rubble when this temple collapses."

* * *

On the surface, Mr 7 was looking at his watch and saw that it was almost 4:30.

"Only 15 seconds until we shoot," he laughed.

Miss Father's Day was aiming the Canon straight down into the square. "Cannon aimed straight down at the Palace Square. Fire!"

Mr 7 then lit the fuse.

* * *

Meanwhile at the base of the clock tower, Astrid was putting her plan into action. Though none of them could figure out what it was.

She had ordered Chopper, who was in his animal form, to carry Vivi and now he was standing on top of Fishlegs' back.

"So what exactly is the plan?" Fishlegs asked. "I mean we don't really have time to play around. If we mess this up we're going to die."

"I know that," said Astrid tiredly. "Now if you don't mind I need a finished doing the calculations before we launch."

"But you still haven't told us exactly what you want us to do?" Fishlegs frowned.

"Oh, you know soon enough," Astrid assured him.

At the clock tower, Mr 7 and Miss Father's Day were getting ready to watch the fireworks.

"Hey, Mr 7, this is a very special occasion. I think we should do a countdown," Miss Father's Day suggested.

"That's a good plan, Miss Father's Day."

"Okay, Hiccup gave me a brief explanation of those gauntlets of yours Fishlegs," Astrid explained looking at him. "He told me that they would allow you to create weather phenomena."

"That's right, but I don't see how that's going to help us at this point?" Fishlegs frowned.

"I need you to create a tornado directly below you, can you do that?" Astrid asked.

"But that would just launch me into—" Fishlegs stopped when he realised what she had in mind. "Are you crazy?"

"Probably, but I don't see how we have any other choice."

Fishlegs grown as he placed his hands together. " _Cyclone Tempo!_ "

A split second later a powerful tornado launched out of his hands launching him, Chopper and Vivi into the air like a bullet out of the gun.

"What the?" Ragnar stared as they headed straight towards him. "They're flying up?"

"Did not expect to see that," said Ruffnut.

"That's totally awesome," said Tuffnut.

"Chopper! Jump up towards where Ragnar is, all right!" Astrid yelled.

Chopper and Vivi soon realised what the plan was.

"That's it?" said Vivi bewildered. "This is her big plan? To make it all the way up there piggybacking like this?"

"Ragnar, you know what to do, right?" Astrid yelled. "We have to hurry!"

Ragnar took a step onto the windowsill getting the gist of the plan. "I think I get the idea, but it's risky. Though at this point I think it's the only plan we've got."

"It's too late to turn back at this point," said Vivi and she looked down at Chopper. "Chopper, let's do this."

"Okay, Vivi," Chopper nodded. "Now just hang on tightly."

"Good luck, guys," said Fishlegs.

Chopper then jumped using Fishlegs' back like a springboard and began heading towards Ragnar's window.

Toothless and Snotlout were watching from the terrace.

"I see, that's what they're doing," said Toothless.

"Who knew Astrid can come up with such a stupid and reckless plan," said Snotlout.

"Chopper! Get on my right leg!" Ragnar yelled as he back flipped out of the window.

"Right!" Chopper yelled.

Chopper placed his hooves on top of Ragnar's right leg and with all his strength Ragnar sent them flying towards Toothless.

"11 seconds!" Mr 7 and Miss Father's Day cheered.

"Here they come Toohtless!" Ragnar yelled as he fell towards the ground.

Astrid had managed to grab Fishlegs before he hit the ground in both arms. It was quite impressive considering that Fishlegs was twice as heavy as her.

"Looking good so far," said Astrid as she placed Fishlegs on the ground.

"But can they make it in time?" Fishlegs asked.

Toothless looked up towards the clocktower. "So I just throw them to the top of that tower."

"Ten!" Mr 7 and Miss Father's Day cheered.

"Toothless!" Chopper yelled.

"Yeah, I'm ready," said Toothless as he drew two of his blades. "Come on up!"

He then jumped and placed himself directly beneath Chopper.

"Not swords!" Chopper panicked.

"It's the flat of the blade, don't worry," Toothless assured. Chopper then landed on Toothless' blades. "What you're footing."

"Okay," said Chopper making sure that none of his hooves slip.

"Nine!" Mr 7 and Miss Father's Day cheered.

"Careful, there's a couple of weirdos up there," Toothless informed them.

"Yes, I know them," said Vivi as she looked up towards the clock tower.

Unfortunately the two of them had heard her and looked down and saw them for the first time.

"Oops," she said.

"Hello, Miss Wednesday," Mr 7 waved.

"I will recognise that little traitor to our company anywhere," said Miss Father's Day.

"They noticed!" Fishlegs panicked.

"Not now," said Astrid through gritted teeth.

"We're still in the air, this is really bad," said Toothless. "If they shoot at us we're finished."

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and Viggo were still battling in the underground temple as it began to crumble around them. Hiccup, however, wasn't exactly in fighting shape his body was very numb from the poison from Viggo's blade.

"Whatever it is you really want can't be in this country," said Viggo. "Aren't I right? You're fighting for someone else's goal right now. And how can there be any point in dying for that? If only you would just get rid of a friend or two you could have easily avoided so many of these inconvenient problems. Loyalty is only for fools and weaklings."

"Like I said," said Hiccup looking up at him. "You really don't understand anything, do you? Vivi… Vivi is always telling people not to risk their lives. She's the first to lay down her life in order to save others. If we don't help her she'll die, you'll kill her."

Viggo shook his head in disappointment. "You still don't get it. That is what makes her such a burden. So why not ditch the Princess and save yourself?"

Hiccup glared at him. "Because none of us want Vivi to die! Helping each other is what friends do! And that is why none of us will leave her behind or quit fighting you! So long as she doesn't give up on her country neither were we!"

"Even if that means all the rest of you and up dead?"

"If we die then we die. That is all it is to it."

* * *

At the clocktower both Mr 7 and Miss Father's Day were aiming their pistols down at Vivi and the others.

"This is an unexpected catch," said Miss Father's Day.

"They are certainly the perfect pray for us," said Mr 7.

"This isn't good," said Vivi gravely. "The two of them are sniper team."

"Chopper! I'll throw you guys up anyway, it'll change the direction but you need to figure something out!" Toothless yelled.

"What I do?" Chopper panicked.

"We only have seven seconds!" Astrid yelled.

"You just need a figure something out!" Fishlegs yelled.

"I don't want to die," Snotlout whimpered.

"Chopper… Vivi… are you ready?" Toothless asked. "I'm sending you up!"

Both Chopper and Vivi nodded.

"Ready?" Miss Father's Day asked.

"Aim and fire," said Mr 7 pulling down on the trigger.

Toothless to this is his opportunity and thrusted Vivi and Chopper into the sky with all his might.

"Our bullets are set to crash into each other," said Miss Father's Day.

"And then they're going to explode," Mr 7 added.

The two bullets collided with one another directly in front of Toothless creating a small explosion in his face.

"No!" Astrid cried.

"Toothless!" Ragnar yelled.

Once Chopper and Vivi were levelled with the clocktower he immediately transformed into his human form. Vivi then jumped into his palm and he was preparing to throw her with all his might.

"Are you ready, Vivi?" Chopper asked.

"Just throw me with all your strength, Chopper!" Vivi yelled.

Chopper then tossed her.

"It's no use," said Miss Father's Day as the two of them aimed at them.

"It's pointless," said Mr 7.

"Aim and fire!" they yelled the moment they saw a shadow in front of them. They fired, but all that was in front of them was Chopper. "Who's that?"

Chopper quickly transformed into his hybrid form meaning that the bullets were now passing over him harmlessly. Unfortunately this meant that Chopper was now falling back down towards the ground.

"Where did Miss Wednesday go?" Miss Father's Day asked looking around.

"Oh, what now?" Mr 7 groaned.

Chopper had tossed Vivi at an angle that allowed her to fly directly over them while still heading to the clocktower. She was now heading straight down towards them spinning her discs.

" _Peacock String…_ " Vivi yelled.

"Up there!" Mr 7 pointed.

"Go!" Astrid and Fishlegs cheered.

* * *

Hiccup and Viggo were still in the underground temple and strangely another two of them seem to be perfectly calm despite the fact that the place was falling apart.

Viggo was laughing so hard that he was getting cramp in his chest. "You can talk as tough as you want and keep on blabbering on about friendship if you like. But your body is still freezing up on you."

Viggo unfortunately was quite correct, Hiccup was barely able to move thanks to the poison in this system.

"You've put up a valiant fight my boy, but this is where it ends."

* * *

Vivi was heading straight down towards Mr 7 and Miss Father's Day and then swung her discs towards them. " _Slasher!_ "

The two of them quickly ducked in time and the spinning discs went straight over their heads. The two of them then quickly pointed their guns at Vivi the moment she landed on the clocktower.

"Well, Princess…" Miss Father's Day smirked.

"Looks like you missed us," Mr 7 gloated.

" _Run Back!_ " Vivi yelled pulling her discs backwards.

Sadly for Mr 7 and Miss Father's Day they had no time to avoid this attack and so they were struck in the battle ahead with so much force that they fell out of the clocktower. She then quickly turned towards the fuse which was almost at the cannon she only had a second left.

* * *

Everything seemed to slow down around Vivi began to remember those happier times he had when she was a kid playing with Strider and the rest of the clan.

"Vivi!" Strider and the rest of the clan called.

A guard immediately turned on them. "Hey! Out of here you brats! Did you sneak in through the shortcut again?"

"Gatekeeper!"

"Run!" Strider ordered and immediately ran off.

The gatekeeper then confronted Anubis and Thoth about this situation.

"We'll the two of you please say something to the kids to keep them away?" the gatekeeper pleaded.

Anubis and Thoth looked at one another and smiled.

"Sure," said Thoth.

* * *

A bit later, Thoth saw Vivi running in the courtyard with the cheerful look on her face.

"Vivi, going somewhere?" Thoth asked.

She nodded and placed a finger over her lips. "A secret base."

Thoth smiled. "Right. Well you have a good time."

She then ran off and Anubis approached him.

"So where did Princess Vivi go?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, I can't tell you, it's a secret," said Thoth.

Anubis laughed. "The clocktower, huh?"

* * *

Back in the present, everyone was waiting anxiously to find out what had happened and it appeared Vivi has succeeded in stopping the cannon.

"Well, we're all still here so I assume that it stopped," said Fishlegs.

Vivi had managed to slice the fuse with her discs just the nick of time. However, before she could relax she heard a ticking sound coming from inside the cannon.

Ragnar had managed to land safely on the ground, but Toothless with his injury was not so fortunate. Snotlout and the twins decided to make their way down as well seeing as there was nothing else we could do.

"You okay?" Ragnar asked helping him up.

"I'm good," Toothless winced. "What happened to the cannon?"

Chopper had managed to find a soft landing, he had landed on the top of a Marine's head knocking him out cold.

"What's the matter?" Chopper asked as he approached the others.

"Apparently something's gone wrong up there," said Toothless.

"We still haven't seen, Vivi," Astrid explained.

"But there's no explosion which means that we're saved," Snotlout pointed out.

Unfortunately his assessment proved to be false when Vivi popped her head out of the clocktower and looked down at them.

"Oh no! You guys!" Vivi screamed.

"What is it?" Astrid shouted.

"The cannonball has a timing device! If we don't do something it'll explode!"

Everyone stared up at her horrified upon hearing this bit of news.

"Please tell me she's joking?" Tuffnut asked.

"Sorry, bro, but she's serious," said Ruffnut.

* * *

In the underground temple, Viggo had just revealed to everyone that he had a contingency plan in place in case someone had stops the cannon from going off.

"A time bomb?" Cobra stared. "No."

Viggo chuckled. "I was very well prepared, Cobra. You have to be willing to admit that much surely. The most successful missions always account for unforeseen circumstances. In this case for instance if something happened to the cannoneers the cannonball will still explode on its own. The attack will only be delayed by a few seconds or so. Of course I did originally wanted it to be shot at the centre of the square, but the cannonball is big enough that it should do plenty of damage from right where it is."

* * *

Vivi had looked down the power of the cannon and located the source of the ticking sound. Regrettably it was coming from the cannonball which had a timer upon it.

"Damn it, this isn't right," said Ragnar clenching his fist. "Stopping the cannoneer should have stopped the attack."

"A timer," said Chopper horrified.

"Considering its power, even if it explodes, there it will still kill all the people in the square and the town," said Toothless.

"Viggo must have anticipated that someone might stop the cannoneer," said Astrid gritting her teeth.

"Are you saying that it was impossible for us to stop the explosion from happening?" said Snotlout horrified.

Vivi slammed her fists against the cannon in frustration. "They made us spend all this time looking for it! He even announced the attack so that we would do just that! Why?"

Vivi fell to her knees and began to cry over this hopeless situation. "Just how far will Viggo insist on going to making fools of us all? It's not enough for him to tear this country apart, he has to Marcus while he's doing it! Viggo!"

Astrid and the others unheard Vivi from the clocktower and that when they noticed something heading towards it.

Ragnar frowned. "Wait, was that…?"

"Yes, I think it was the bird man," Toothless nodded.

Vivi finally stopped crying when she sent someone standing behind her. She turned and saw Thoth standing there.

"Thoth?"

"Wow, this place brings back so many memories," he said as he looked around. "The Sand-Sand Clan Super-Secret Base."

"Thoth, listen to me the cannonball has a timer and it's going to go off in any moment," said Vivi desperately.

"You certainly were mischievous little child, Princess Vivi," he said talking over her. "You gave us no end of trouble with your pranks and disappearances."

* * *

Thoth couldn't help but smile as he remembered all the little pranks and disappearances Vivi had caused when she was growing up.

"It's Vivi," said a soldier. "What is she doing in the ammunition bunker? What was that explosion?"

Vivi had snuck into the ammunition bunker and had somehow cause an explosion which gained the attention of practically every single soldier in the Palace. Fortunately she was very much alive, though a bit singed.

"Princess Vivi, how many times have we told you not to go near the ammunition bunker? You could get hurt."

Vivi looked up and saw Thoth approaching them. "Thoth."

"Sir!" the soldier saluted.

Vivi smiled awkwardly as she rubbed the back of a head. "I was trying to make some fireworks, but I messed up. I know it's the anniversary of the day you joined the army Thoth so—"

Then to everyone's bewilderment and shock Thoth slapped her across the face.

"What are you doing?"

"I've told you a hundred times!" Thoth yelled scalding Vivi. "Never ever come near here!"

Icarus then suddenly appeared out of a nearby bush looking furious. "What do you think you're doing? How dare you touch the Princess! You're through, no one dares hurt her!"

Then suddenly Cobra emerge out of one of the nearby bushes and grabbed Icarus. "Hold on, Icarus…" He then stopped when he saw the scene in front of him. "It's fine."

Vivi's was rubbing her cheek with tears in her eyes as Thoth bent down towards her.

"It could have been much worse," said Thoth gently. "What if you were killed?"

* * *

Vivi was then sent to her room and Karoo looked at her with a sympathetic look. However later that evening, Thoth took Vivi fluoride over the city in his animal form.

"Go higher! Higher!" Vivi ordered.

"Vivi, I need you to promise me something," said Thoth as he flew even higher. "Never tell the King about this. He made it clear that I'm not supposed to do this, he told me never to go flying with you on my back."

"You're scared," Vivi pouted. "Fine. But I'll never forgive you if you stop."

Thoth sighed, he had a feeling that he would be doing this on a regular basis and Vivi wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"After all danger you say you would do _anything_ I wanted you to?" Vivi smirked.

Vivi then laughed and Thoth Kern help but smile.

"Hey, Thoth…"

"Yes?"

"You train for battle every day. Why?"

"Because I'm a guard. It's my duty to protect this country, I have to stay strong."

"So who will you be fighting?"

"Who? I don't know, but I don't fight I protect."

"They're different?" Vivi frowned.

"They serve different purposes."

Vivi frowned. "I don't understand."

* * *

Back in the present, Thoth was looking at Vivi at the time bomb continued to take.

"I'm so proud, that I've been able to serve you all these years Princess," said Thoth. "Protecting Nefertiti family has been an honour."

Vivi just stared at him wondering what is meant by that.

He then suddenly transformed into his animal form and flew towards the barrel of the cannon. Vivi watched as he removed the cannonball from the barrel and realise what he was about to do. Thoth flapped his wings as hard as he could and began flying up towards the sky.

"Thoth!" Vivi screamed.

Thoth kept on flying until he was right above the city and suddenly there was a huge explosion as the cannonball went off. After the others merely watched as they saw the explosion part the clouds away and they could only imagine the devastation it would have done if it landed in the square.


	61. Rain Falls in Alabasta

The explosion was so powerful that it literally not everyone in the square off their feet. One can only imagine the devastation that would have happened if it struck the square, but thanks to Thoth's sacrifice the entire city was saved.

Vivi just stood then after shock as someone she really cared for had just been killed.

On the ground, Astrid and the others were just as stunned.

"He's gone," said Ragnar.

"He saved us all," said Astrid solemnly.

Snotlout then turned in his eyes widened in shock for what he saw behind him was utterly horrifying. Both the Royal and Rebel Armies were getting back on their feet and didn't seem to care whether explosion came from as there were both looking at each other with burning hatred.

"A huge explosion just happened and they still won a battle it out?" Snotlout stared.

* * *

Stormfly was in the square was well and she too was completely bewildered. "Stop it! All of you are you out of your minds?"

She was about to approach a rebel soldier when a Marine grabbed her. "No!"

Battle cries then immediately emerge throughout the entire Square.

"What the—" Stormfly stared.

Both armies then started battling with one another once again has bloodlust completely blinded them.

' _Madness,_ ' said Stormfly to herself. ' _Why aren't they stopping?_ '

* * *

Astrid and the others just watched at the madness in front of them and Astrid then suddenly heard Vivi's crying out to them.

"Stop fighting! Please stop!" Vivi pleaded with tears in her eyes.

She kept on repeating the same words over and over again, but there was so much noise going on and with all the dust no one could see or hear her.

"Vivi," said Toothless.

Astrid was in tears upon seen the sight and then she immediately turned on the others. "Don't just stand there! Get your rears in gear you can stop them! I don't care how you do it better stop the rebellion! We have to keep the casualties down to as long as we possibly can!"

Ragnar looked at the others. "You heard the lady!"

Immediately they all separated and began to engage with both the Rebels and Royal Armies, doing everything they can from slaughtering each other.

* * *

Meanwhile underground, Viggo was unaware that his bomb had failed to annihilate both armies.

"At last my time has finally arrived," said Viggo with his arms outstretched.

Hiccup was flat on the ground and appear to be unconscious.

"The day that my grand ambition is realised," he said joyously. "Alabasta now belongs to me!"

Hiccup, however was not unconscious, in fact he had just regained his second wind and started to rise. Viggo sensing this turned and saw him getting to his feet rather gingerly.

Cobra just stared, Hiccup had been beaten, was tired and hungry and covered in blood, but yet he still managed to rise to his feet.

"You can't… defeat me," said Hiccup as if every word he spoke was painful to utter.

"You finally managed to speak and that all you've come up with?" said Viggo and he began to approach him. "You're not very good at bluffing my boy, but like every single bluff it is nothing but empty air."

"Oh, I'm not bluffing," said Hiccup as he glared at him. "I do plan on becoming the King of the pirates."

"My, aren't we ambitious," said Viggo with a small smile. "Though you're inexperienced clearly indicates that you know nothing about the sea otherwise he would have made such a statement. There are thousands of rookies like you and every single one of them began chasing them naive dreams. The sooner you understand the true level the Grand Line the sooner you give up on your pull this dream!"

Viggo then immediately charge towards him and thrust his sword no doubt believing that Hiccup was unable to move. However to his surprise, Hiccup was still quite nimble as he managed to sidestep avoiding his blade. Then his shock Hiccup grabbed his wrist and began to squeeze forcing him to drop his sword.

"I will defeat you," Hiccup vowed.

Hiccup then punched him as hard as he could with his free hand right in the chest. He struck with so much force that he actually coughed out a little blood and then Hiccup spun kicking him in the face.

Viggo was sent flying across the floor and Hiccup flew after him and then slammed his fist down on top of him smashing him into the floor. He then grabbed his jacket and the moment his feet touched the ground, he tossed him into a stone pillar and then quickly jumped back in order to avoid falling rubble.

Those last few attacks had really dealt a serious blow to Viggo and he was still quite bewildered that Hiccup was able to move despite all the poison in his body.

' _The scorpions poison… should be working right now,_ ' he groaned. ' _Where does this boy gets his strength from?_ '

* * *

Viggo then began to remember all the reports he had received on Hiccup prior to this engagement. He first knew of him when Hiccup took down Mr 5 and his partner.

"Mr 5's team was taken down?" Viggo questioned as he looked at both Mr 13 and Miss Friday. "Who did it?"

They then presented him with Hiccup's wanted poster.

"Hiccup D Haddock?" he pondered. "He's Stoick the Vast's son if I'm not mistaken. Doesn't seem conceivable that he gained so much strength in such a short time. It must be some mistake.

He then remembered that Mr 3 had informed him that Hiccup and his crew were still very much alive and in the country. A few days later, Heather approached him with the report of Hiccup's movements.

"Viggo, sir. We've just received word, those pirates have arrived," she informed him.

* * *

Viggo refused to allow all the work he had accomplished to go down the drain at the last hurdle. He picked himself up and then drew a dagger and then turned to face Hiccup.

"You should be commended getting this far," said Viggo narrowing his eyes. "I have never faced anyone like you before, but I am not going to let everything that I have accomplished to be taken away from me."

He then charged at Viggo and then thrusted his dagger towards him, but Hiccup ducked just in time.

"I don't really care what you think of me, because I'm going to beat you right here and now!" Hiccup roared.

Hiccup then dealt a powerful Hiccup right under his chin sending him flying towards the ceiling. Viggo quickly recovered and looked down at him with a determined look on his face.

"Now fall with this ancient temple and that the desert sands bury you!" Viggo roared. He then extended his hand. " _Desert Destruction!_ "

He then fired what appeared to be a very powerful sandstorm within his palm and the moment it struck the ground it created a massive shockwave that sent ripples throughout the temple. However, Hiccup had avoided the attack by flying straight up just before it struck the ground and use the shockwave to increases speed.

" _Plasma…_ " Hiccup roared as he took in a deep breath.

Viggo's right hand and immediately turned to sand. " _Desert…_ "

Hiccup then began spinning. "… _Barrage!_ "

"… _Slicer!_ " Viggo roared.

Viggo then fired several slashes of sand down towards Hiccup, but Hiccup then fired tons of plasma blasts at incredible speed. The blasts struck Viggo's attack dispelling the sand and more then headed straight up towards Viggo pounding him into the ceiling.

Hiccup kept on spinning and filing with everything he had and Viggo found himself unable to break free from the onslaught of attacks. By repeating the attacks constantly the entire city began to shake and the ground began to crack under the pressure.

Eventually the pressure became too much and Viggo was sent right through the ceiling and out into the open and he was sent flying into he was over a 200 feet into the air. Hiccup had finally stopped spinning and then started to fall back towards the ground.

Cobra had watched everything and was utterly shocked. "Amazing. He blasted him straight through the bedrock beneath the city."

Viggo was now unconscious and began to fall towards the ground.

* * *

Astrid and the others meanwhile were still trying to break up the fighting between both the Rebel and Royal armies. After punching kicking a Royal soldier Ragnar then spotted Viggo flying through the air.

"Hey guys look there!" he yelled.

The all stopped and saw Viggo falling through the air.

"Viggo?" they gasped.

Vivi had seen everything from the clocktower and she knew that Hiccup had to be the one responsible for this. He had fulfilled his promise by defeating Viggo which meant that all his plans had failed.

"I don't know how he got there in the first place, but I'm sure it can only mean one thing," said Ragnar.

"Hiccup," Astrid smiled.

Unfortunately, Viggo might have been defeated, the war that he had set in motion was still carrying on without the square.

Vivi fell to her knees. "Stop fighting. Our enemy is defeated. Don't shed any more blood. Start fighting! Please start fighting!"

* * *

Strider was still very much alive, though he had lost a lot of blood he was doing his best to stop the fighting. Strider then suddenly tripped and landed on the ground, but not before he noticed something.

"Strider, you al lright?" a rebel asked.

"Do you see it?" Strider asked.

Rebel just looked at him confused and then suddenly drops of water began falling from the sky. Then within a few seconds a heavy downpour of rain fell over the city and Strider was utterly speechless.

"The battle will end," he said.

* * *

Elsewhere in the square, Stormfly and the Marines saw the rain falling from the sky.

"Rain," he said.

The rain and suddenly seem to have some sort of calming effect throughout the entire Square as members of both the Royal and Rebel Armies then began to stop fighting.

' _The madness is finally stopped_ ,' said Stormfly with relief. ' _They're beginning to hesitate_.'

* * *

The rain was also starting to clear the dust devil throughout the entire Square.

"The rain is clearing the air," said Chopper.

With the fighting now stopped people could now hear Vivi screamed from the clocktower and with the dust devil now disappearing they could also see her.

"Stop fighting!" Vivi pleaded at the top of her voice. "Listen to me!"

Everyone saw her for the first time in my now just standing there as if they were in some sort of hypnotic trance

"They heard Vivi's voice… finally," said Astrid.

The two armies then began to lower their arms.

"Vivi," said a rebel.

"The Princess," said a Royal soldier.

"Vivi?"

"I do know the Princess had come back."

It was at that point that Viggo struck the ground and that draw everyone's attention.

Hiccup too had struck the ground in the underground temple.

"Hey, you all right?" Cobra asked.

Aboveground both the Royal and Rebel Armies just stared at Viggo who was unconscious on the ground.

"Ser Viggo?"

"How did he get here?"

"What happened to him?"

"Oh, so they're still calling him _Ser Viggo_ ," Snotlout growled and began to march towards them. "We'll see if he still Ser Viggo after what I tell them what's what."

Ragnar then immediately grabbed hold of the back of his shirt and pulled him back. "Hold on. Just stay here."

Astrid and the others just watched as both Rebels and Royal soldiers looked up at Vivi at the clocktower.

"The rain has returned and will fall again as it used to," said Vivi with tears in her eyes. "Our nightmare is over… finally over."

Viggo was defeated, the fighting had finally stopped and now it was raining. It really did seem as if everything was over.

* * *

In the crumbling temple below the city, Hiccup was lying flat on the ground as a light shone through the opening in this ceiling and Cobra was sitting next to him.

"Thank you," said.

"You're welcome," said Hiccup.

Cobra smiled as the temple began to collapse in on itself knowing that the future of his country was now assured and that peace would return.


	62. All the King's Men

Vivi had just made her announcement to both armies, but unfortunately there was a lot of animosity still especially with the Rebels.

"Our nightmares aren't over, Princess, not yet," said a rebel.

"The man's right! I wish what happened was a nightmare, but it was real!"

"We want justice! We saw King Cobra attack Naahun with our own eyes!"

"That's right! And those damn royals shot Strider too!"

"You expect us to just forgive them? After what they did!"

"Our nightmares will only be over once we kill every Royal in this country!"

It looked like for brief moment that the fighting was about to continue and all the sacrifices from those who try to stop this mindless conflict as if they were going to be in vain.

"Royal Army! Drop your weapons now!" a voice yelled from the Palace.

Everyone turned and saw that Anubis was looking down at them from the battlements. He was clutching the wound he received from Viggo, but other than that he looked perfectly fine.

"Up there!"

"Anubis," said Vivi with relief.

Royal Army were completely bewildered by the order.

"Is he serious?"

"Yes, that goes for you too rebel army," said a new voice.

Everyone turned and then to their utter astonishment they saw Icarus standing there with an injured boy in his arms.

"Icarus?"

"Squad Captain?"

Vivi looked down at him and burst into tears of joy. "Icarus."

"He made it back," said Anubis.

Vivi wasted no time began running down the steps of the clocktower as fast as she could. They had truly thought Icarus had been killed when he acted as a diversion for them. He had made a promise to Vivi that they would meet again in their homeland and the man was as good as his word.

"It's that guy from Whiskey Peak," Toothless stared.

"He's still alive," said Astrid in astonishment.

Chopper was the only one in the party completely in the dark, he joined up with the crew after the event of Whiskey Peak so we had no idea who he was.

"Hey, who is that guy?" Chopper asked.

Icarus then looked at the boy in his arms. "Boy, can you talk to me?"

Most of the rebels recognised the boy in his arms the same one that got beaten up at Naahun.

"That's the boy from Naahun."

"The kid that was hard by those Royal Army goons."

"No that's not true, it wasn't them," said the boy. "The people who did this _looked_ like members of the Royal Army, but it really wasn't them. Everyone please listen, this is what I saw."

He then began to describe in great detail what he had witnessed at Naahun how he saw Cobra transform into Mr 2. The Rebels were completely crush upon hearing this, understandable because they had been the aggressors fighting the cause they truly believe was righteous.

"That's right," said Strider as he limped into the crowd. "We were all manipulated. This battle was a plot right from the very beginning."

"Strider!"

"Leader."

Both the Rebel and Royal Armies were trying to understand these sudden change of events.

"Royal of rebel, I will explain it to you all," said Icarus. "Everything that has befallen our fair country, but only if you drop your weapons."

Both armies looked at one another and then one by one they began dropping their weapons and it looked as if finally this terrible war had come to an end.

Vivi then rushed out of the clocktower at that very moment and everyone looked at her.

"Princess?"

"My friends, where are they?" Vivi asked looking for Astrid and the others.

* * *

Astrid and the others had decided to split now that they were certain that the war had finally come to an end. They had to locate Hiccup in order to discuss their next move in the last thing they wanted was the attention from both armies knowing that the Marines were still in town.

"So any idea where we should start looking?" Toothless asked.

"Actually I don't think we need to look anywhere," said Astrid.

Astrid was quite right, because directly in front of them was Cobra and he was carrying Hiccup on his back.

Cobra's eyes then fell upon Astrid. "I know you, you will have my daughter the Palace."

Astrid smiled at him. "Then you'll be pleased to know that she's alive and well as well as everyone in the square."

Cobra sighed with relief. "That is good to hear."

Ragnar looked at Astrid. "You know this guy?"

Cobra then looked at everyone else. "I take it that the rest of you are the rest of the pirates that brought Vivi here."

"How would you know all that?" Ragnar frowned.

Astrid was about to explain when they heard Vivi's cries. "Daddy! Everyone!"

They turned and saw Vivi running towards them as fast as she could.

"Hey, Vivi," said Chopper.

Snotlout's blinked. "Daddy?" His eyes then widened when he realised who Cobra was. "This guy is Vivi's dad?"

"Guess that makes you the King," said Toothless.

"Yes, and I would be a dead king if it wasn't for the efforts of your brave young friend here," said Cobra as he laid Hiccup against a building. "Even though he had come into contact with Viggo's poison sword he still managed to carry myself and another to safety. What unbelievable strength he has."

"Should we be concerned about the poison?" Fishlegs asked with a concerned look. "I mean is he going to be all right?"

"It's okay, it should be neutralised by now," Cobra assured them. "However, his injuries need to be treated." He then looked at the others and noticed their injuries. "So does yours as well."

Toothless then sat down next to a building. "We'll wait. You need to be somewhere else." Vivi looked at him confused. "Go back to the square, Vivi."

"He's right, now that the war is over it only fitting that the King and Princess to say a few words, don't you think?" said Fishlegs. "You know tell them what really happened."

"Right, and I can tell them all about you guys as well too, Vivi beamed.

"Vivi, please don't," said Ragnar.

Vivi looked at him confused.

Ragnar looked at her and smiled. "We're a band of notorious pirates, the last thing we need is our faces and names known."

"But what we do need is food," said Chopper.

"And arrest," Astrid added. "We would like to crash at the Palace, if that's okay."

Vivi and saw the smiles on their faces and nodded.

They watched as Cobra and Vivi started to make their way back to the square. Then one by one all of them toppled over and fell asleep.

Stormfly had just received a message from Smoker.

"Yes, sir," she said. "Understood, Captain Smoker."

* * *

Icarus had just finished explaining to both the Royal and Rebel Armies about what had happened admittedly they found all this hard to believe.

"Are you serious?"

"Viggo?"

"He was the one behind all this?"

"All this time, we thought he was a hero."

Then they suddenly saw Stormfly and a bunch of Marines heading towards them.

"Over there… look! It's the Marines!"

Stormfly then stepped forward and look to the unconscious body of Viggo. "I've just been informed that a Baroque Works ship has been seized. One that makes artificial rain using Dance Powder. You been Baroque Works President I've order to tell you this, Ser Viggo, one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, by the forwardly of the World Government I hereby strip you of your authorisation to capture enemy ships as well all the titles and rights bestowed upon you by the government. Additionally, you and all the Baroque Works agents are under arrest."

The Marines had started to gather all the remaining Baroque Work agents throughout the city, it was easy considering that most of them had been knocked out by the Dragon Riders. They had even captured the number agents, all but one.

Mr 2 had managed to regain consciousness and was now stumbling throughout the city. "That's my cue to leave."

The war was finally over, but it had left some very deep scars on the Rebels blaming themselves for all the suffering that had been caused. They themselves have been manipulated in causing so much senseless bloodshed only to find that their cause was nothing more than a fabrication.

"We rebels… we've done a horrible things that can never be undone," said Strider.

"Leader," said Vivi softly. "I don't know what to say to him. To any of them."

Her father then placed a hand on her shoulder. "We all feel regret for what has happened, but that's natural."

The rebels then suddenly turned when they saw their king.

"King Cobra…"

"Your Majesty?"

"We have lost so much and gained nothing," said Cobra looking at them all. "We've been divided, but now we have a chance to take a step forward. No matter who you fought against, the battle did occur and it's over. We must put this strife behind us and become one again."

"The King is right," Strider agreed.

"Unfortunately there's nothing we can do about what has happened," Cobra continued as he made his way to the steps of the Palace. "We cannot change the past." He then turned and faced them all. "There is one thing we can change however and that's our future!"

"He's so wise," said Anubis has tears formed in his eyes.

Cobra then raised his hands into the air. "A future where all of Alabasta can unite once more."

Tears began to rush into the eyes of everyone present as they took Cobra's words to heart.

On that day the monumental battle that would be engraved upon the annals of history and the one that would never be told finally came to an end.

* * *

Out in the open sea, Smoker was on a marine ship that was tethered to a Baroque Works ship containing Dance Powder. The captain of this ship was an attractive young woman and she was quite annoyed with Smoker.

"Smoker where the hell is this rain coming from?" she asked. "Don't tell were used the Dance Powder on this ship."

"Don't be stupid, believe it or not I know better than to commit a crime," he said. "We haven't seen each other in quite some time and the first thing you do is blame me for some natural rain? And I was about to tell you that you looked good, Ingrid."

Ingrid sighed. "You're right, it was a lousy welcome. I'm sorry. As for the compliment I can't believe that the White Hunter would say something so sweet. My you have actually softened up a little."

Smoker looked at her. "Shut your trap, Ingrid."

"Is that what I get for helping you out? And I might add for the umpteenth time too, my elite unit found this ship to you. A thanks would be nice."

"Oh, don't give me that speech. We're all Marines."

Oh, honestly. I don't know how poor Stormfly puts up with you Smoker."

"She manages somehow. And that reminds me I need you to take this ship into HQ."

"Me?" Ingrid questioned.

"Stormfly will be bringing in Viggo here as well, kill two birds with one stone and take them with you."

"Give me a break, I'm an officer not your personal errand girl."

Smoker looked at her and then pulled out a coin. He then immediately flipped into the air and then covered it with his palm.

"It's hurts," she said.

Smoker reveal the coin which landed on tails. "It's tails. You lose errand girl."

"You're a real piece of work, you know that Smoker. I thought a few years of command will change you but I guess I was wrong. I'm extremely disappointed."

"I'm well aware of that and I don't care."

* * *

Meanwhile in the capital, Hiccup and the others were still sleeping and unfortunately the Marines managed to locate them. Though to their shock, Stormfly refused to take them in.

"Negative, that's an order," she said.

"Sergeant Major? With all due respect why not? With your permission we can capture all the Dragon Rider Pirates in one fail swoop."

"Denied! I will not allow you to lay a hand on any of them, is that understood!"

"But we'll never get another chance like this again. They're sitting ducks right now."

"Look Major—"

Stormfly turned on them and they immediately fell silent upon seen her glare.

Meanwhile both the Rebel and Royal Armies were now tending to their wounded and there was a lot of them, including Strider.

"Hang on leader," said Vivi looking down at him as a place him on a stretch. "We'll get you taken care of. And your father too, Leader there was a sandstorm in Uba."

"Still a worry wart as always I see," Strider sighed. "I don't know how Uba fared, but take my word for it a sandstorm is no match for my stubborn old man."

"I hope so," said Vivi softly.

"Don't worry about me either, I've got is blood in my veins. As soon as I get treated I'll head to Uba. I'll keep you updated so don't worry all right."

"All right," Vivi nodded.

* * *

All across the country rain was falling in every single city and people were starting to rejoice as it was a sign of new times.

"It actually raining!"

"This is the first time in three years! It's a miracle!"

"This rain will end the rebellion!"

"Our foolish sons will come home!"

* * *

In the ruined city of Uba, Asger was sitting in the dried up well looking up at the rain clouds they were pouring freshwater down upon the land. He began to remember how his son remained defiant that Uba was finished and no water would come.

"See son, look there," he said. "The rain has come back. Just like how I told you it would. I knew that it would come back, I was right. Yes, right as rain."

To everyone the rain that was failing all over the kingdom was more than just a physical weather phenomena. To them it was a symbolic sign that washed away the bitter years of its recent past.

* * *

Later that night, Hiccup and the others were now safely fast asleep in the Palace as guests to the King. Of course their presence had to remain a secret as they did not want the Marines to start asking questions.

As all them were sleeping, Vivi was sitting next to the window watching the rain falling. The hand stopped raining all day, though no one was complaining with all this freshwater falling down upon them.

Icarus then walked in. "Princess Vivi, what are you still doing up?"

"Oh, hey, Icarus," she said looking at him. "It's nothing."

"You can't sleep, huh?" Icarus assumed.

Vivi shook ahead. "It's not that." She then looked back at the window. "I just don't want to sleep right now. I would rather watch the rainfall, it's been so long since I've seen it."

Icarus looked at her. "Vivi, about Thoth, he was without a doubt the strongest and most loyal dignified warrior I ever served with."

"He was," Vivi agreed. "I just wish I could have… said thank you."

"He would be greatly honoured by that, Princess."

* * *

The next morning, both Smoker and Ingrid were at the port are waiting for the new prisoners to get on board.

"Captain Smoker… Miss Ingrid… Sergeant Major Stormfly has arrived," said a Marine.

"Welcome back Sergeant Major!" the Marine saluted.

Ingrid smiled as Stormfly approached the ship. "It sure has been a while, Ingrid."

Stormfly then walked past her with a solemn look on her face. "Ingrid… it's good to see you again. If you excuse me I'm a little tired so I'm going to get some rest."

Ingrid could obviously tell that something was troubling Stormfly.

Smoker was sitting on the steps of the boat as Stormfly climbed aboard.

"We're back, Captain Smoker," she said. "Did you get my report?"

Smoker nodded. "Sure did, thanks for your work. I heard about what happened with the Dragon Riders."

"I'm sorry, sir," she said apologetically. "I helped the pirates, we also had an opportunity to catch them and I let it slip away. It's all my fault. My actions were shameful, I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologising? Stop it, didn't you follow your justice like I told you to?" Smoker asked.

Stormfly shook ahead. "No. That's not it."

The Marines under her command looked at her sympathetically.

"Sergeant Major…"

"It's just that I… didn't have any other choice," she said truthfully. "I was charged with bringing Viggo in, but I wasn't strong enough. When Dragon Conqueror Hiccup asked where he was all I could do was tell him. I was also no match for Heather Owson, I was too weak. So there was no justice I could follow."

"I get it," Smoker nodded. "You thought you were strong enough to defeat Viggo, but you weren't so the Dragon Riders stepped up instead. The Dragon Riders knew what you had to do to survive in this sea, you either step up or you die. You did what you could, but it wasn't enough. Luckily you're still alive, learn from this experience."

Stormfly began making her way up the stairs and stopped next to him. "With your permission sir, I'm going to get some rest. If you'll excuse me."

"Stormfly… don't cry about it. Do what the Dragon Riders did, step up and become stronger."

Stormfly then broke down into tears. "Sir, yes, sir!" she yelled at the top of her voice.

He then watched as she made her way to cabin and immediately turned and looked down at the other Marines.

"I just wish the rest of you have the same kind of guts she does," he said. "All right, get those prisoners loaded up on this ship."

"Yes, sir!" they saluted.

"Captain, HQ on you on the transponder snail," said a Marine rushing over to him.

Smoker groaned and picked up the receiver.

"This is Marine Headquarters calling, can I speak with Captain Smoker, please," said the voice on the other side.

"Smoker here," said Smoker.

"Congratulations on subduing Ser Viggo, Captain. As a result the top officials of the World Government have ordered that both you and Sergeant Major Stormfly be given medals for your efforts."

"'Subduing?'" Smoker frowned. "No, wait. Hold on, a minute. We aren't the ones that took down Viggo it was the Dragon Riders. Did anyone even bothered to read the report?"

"Furthermore," said the man on the other side as if he hadn't heard a single word Smoker had said. "As banks for your gallantry it's also been decided that each of you will be promoted by one ranked accordingly."

"Hey, I told you for the umpteenth time it wasn't us!" Smoker roared furiously. "Me and Stormfly weren't the ones that stopped Viggo and Baroque Works! It was those damn Dragon Riders Pirates!"

"Stop, Smoker, it's no use," said Ingrid gently. "It's obvious at this point the Government is going to cover up this entire incident. Think of the scandal if word of what really happened got out. Alabasta was almost toppled and it wasn't see by the government, but a group of wanted pirates."

"And of course we expect both of you to attend the award ceremony where your medals will be presented to you," said the man on the other side of the transponder snail.

"Like hell we will!" Smoker roared.

"Smoker don't be dumb!" Ingrid snapped. "Accepted, if you disobey the brass you could get court-martialed."

"Well, better that than live a lie," Smoker growled. "We didn't take Viggo down, my subordinate is in tears because we couldn't." He then turned and looked at the transponder snail. "Hey, you! Good you pass on a personal message from me to the old geezer at HQ?"

"Don't do it Smoker!" Ingrid warned.

"Tell him I said go to hell."

He then slammed the receiver down.


	63. The Turn of the Two

A few days later, Chopper was busy making medicine for the crew, especially for Hiccup who was still sleeping. Watching him was the Royal Doctor and he was immensely impressed with Chopper's skills.

"My, your medicine making skill are innovative and practical," he said stroking his beard. "It's amazing, you're a genius my boy. Where in the world did you learn such techniques?"

"Chopper was practising Doctor back on Drum Kingdom," Vivi explained.

"He was?" the doctor stared. "You mean the same Drum that was once renowned for its advanced medicine. No wonder this little fella was so talented. Wow, I've been a Doctor for 40 years, but even I don't know the techniques and remedies you do. You're far younger than I, but it's obvious that I am no match for you, you are clearly the superior doctor. Bravo, my boy."

Chopper smiled and handed him a cup of tea. "I still have much to learn the arts of medicine, I'm no one special."

"Nonsense my boy," said the doctor as he took the cup of tea. "I would be honoured if you taught me a few of your methods."

"Okay," said Chopper looking uneasy. "Though I'm not sure where to begin."

Vivi lean towards the doctor's ear. "He's extremely shy."

The doctor nodded and sat down next to him. "Then how about you start of the basics."

Vivi then made her way over to Hiccup and placed a damp towel on his forehead and then she smiled as she looked out of the window.

* * *

In the city everyone was pitching in to repair the damage caused by the battle.

"Hey, does anyone have any more lumbar?"

"No, I'm out too!"

"I have some left, take whatever you need."

"Thanks!"

Ragnar and Snotlout were walking through the street after buying some supplies.

"Looks like everyone's coming together," said Ragnar.

"They're probably all trying to impress their Princess, which I thought of it," said Snotlout.

Ragnar rolled his eyes. "Hard to believe that just yesterday they were all shooting at one another."

"Yeah, who knows what would have happened if we hadn't stopped Viggo in time," Snotlout nodded.

"We may have been the ones that stopped Viggo, but it was Vivi that stopped the war," Ragnar pointed out. "Of course Icarus' arrival with that poor boy certainly helped immeasurably."

* * *

Toothless meanwhile was in the ruins doing some training, he was balancing a pair of large rocks on his arms.

' _I need to improve my concentration,_ ' he said to himself. ' _Until I can bring out that power any time I can't consider myself stronger._ '

* * *

Fishlegs was in the Royal library looking at all the books in wonder.

"There's so many books," he said and he looked at Cobra. "Is it really okay to take some with me?"

"Absolutely," Cobra nodded. "Take as many as you like, I've read them all."

"Thanks so much and I'll definitely take you up on that offer."

* * *

Astrid was leaning against the windowsill wondering how she managed to produce that short bursts of electricity during the conflict.

' _What was that power?_ ' Astrid frowned as she looked at her palm. ' _Whatever it is I need to learn how to harness it, it may come in handy._ '

* * *

Outside the Marines were trying to get into the Palace, but Anubis denied them entry.

"I told you a 100 times there are no pirates!" he yelled.

"Lying to us would only harm your country!" a Marine warned. "Harbouring pirates is a major felony."

It was that point that Ragnar and Snotlout had returned.

"Hey, we're back," said Ragnar.

Anubis nodded them. "Oh, welcome back."

"You know I was really surprised that we were able to buy anything under the circumstances," said Ragnar as he and Snotlout made their way up the stairs.

Anubis looked back at the Marines. "There is no evidence and I don't see any pirates here, do you?"

"Well, I—" the Marine looked at his men, but all of them just merely shrugged.

"Looks like the Marines are still hanging around," said Snotlout.

"I'm not surprised, they know that _we_ are still in the country and they still have to capture fleeing Baroque Works agents," Ragnar reminded him. "I wonder if Hiccup has woken up yet."

* * *

It wasn't until later in the afternoon that Hiccup finally awoke.

"Man, I needed that," said Hiccup has he stretched.

"I'm relieved that you're finally awake, Hiccup," said Vivi looking relieved.

"No kidding, you were an extremely bad shape and had a very high fever," said Fishlegs as he looked at several of the books that Cobra gave him. "Vivi and Chopper have been taking care of you all this time."

"Then I'll the two of you are big thank you," said Hiccup looking at Chopper and Vivi.

Toothless then entered. "Ah, Hiccup. You woke up."

Hiccup smiled. "Good to see you to, but shouldn't you be resting I mean your injuries were just as bad as mine."

"He's right!" Chopper yelled. "You've been training again!"

"So what?" Toothless asked as he poured himself a drink of water. "I don't need your permission."

"Of course you do! I'm your doctor remember!" Chopper snapped. "Now well your bandages?"

"It was too hard to move with them on!"

"You shouldn't be moving!"

"Nice to know that things are back to normal," Hiccup chuckled. "So how long was I out for?"

"About three days," said Astrid.

"That long, huh?" Hiccup sighed.

"Considering that you were battling against the Warlord of the Sea, you should be lucky that you are alive at all," Astrid pointed out. "Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

" _Us_?" Ragnar questioned. "You are practically at his bedside the entire time, it was only through Vivi's insistence that you left."

Astrid's face turned pink. "He's our captain, I was thinking for the crew safety."

"Uh-huh?" said Ragnar not looking convinced.

Astrid was saved from this embarrassment any further when the doors opened and a woman entered. She had long blonde hair and a charming disposition.

"I heard the captain's awake," she said. "Dinner will be served shortly, I hope you're all hungry."

"And who are you?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, this is Icarus's wife, Zara," Vivi explained. "She's the head of the palaces servers."

"Thank you for helping, Vivi and my husband," she said gratefully.

"It was our pleasure," said Toothless.

* * *

About an hour later all of them were in the Palace dining room and began eating, though a few members of their crew lacked table manners. Those included were Snotlout and the twins is a pretty much scoffed everything they could grab down.

The guards that guarding the dining room were more than a little disgusted.

"Geez, I've seen pigs less."

"And with more manners too I'm sure. This is the Royal dining hall, not a trough."

Hiccup looked at Cobra apologetically. "I apologise for the manners of some of my crew. As you might suspect we don't often dine with such distinguished hosts."

"It's fine," Cobra assured. "To be perfectly honest I suspected this when I invited you here. Pirates are not exactly known for their table manners."

"Certainly not them," Astrid muttered narrowing her eyes at Snotlout and the twins.

"They're going to choke at the need any faster," said Ragnar.

Hiccup looked at Cobra. "When I was fighting against Viggo, I had no idea that you were the king."

"Well, understandable, we didn't exactly had a proper introduction," Cobra chuckled.

Eventually everyone started to enjoy themselves, even the guards and they began to lighten up. The twins and Chopper in fact got onto the table began dancing around like a bunch of maniacs and everyone was laughing.

* * *

After the meal everyone began to lighten the soaking hot springs of the Palace.

"This is the palaces Royal Bath," said Cobra. "Normally we would only use it during the rainy season."

"After what we've been through, some relaxation is in order," said Hiccup as he laid himself into hot water.

"That was quite the exciting dinner, wasn't it?" Cobra smiled. "I for that they acted in about would be a more relaxing affair." His eyes then turned to Snotlout and Tuffnut who were playing around in the water. "Though it seemed anything that you lads get involved in becomes a party pretty quickly."

"No kidding," Hiccup sighed as he drifted away in the bliss.

The only ones who didn't go into the bath were Toothless and Chopper. Toothless instead was giving Chopper a brush down with some hot water and soap.

"I wonder if the girls are having fun?" Ragnar wondered.

"I bet they are," said Fishlegs.

Snotlout then looked at Tuffnut. "What you say we get a sneak peek?"

"I like your devious mind," said Tuffnut.

"You two are going to stay here!" Icarus roared.

"The girl should be on the other side of this wall," said Cobra pointing behind him.

"Your Majesty!" Icarus groaned.

Ragnar looked at Hiccup. "Who's going to land in critical care the moment that Astrid spots them?"

"I think we should be more concerned whether there will be alive," said Hiccup.

"Should we stop them?" Fishlegs asked.

"We should," Hiccup agreed, but he just smiled as he took in the warm water. "But I just can't move for some reason."

* * *

Astrid, Vivi and Ruffnut one the other side of the wall having a bath. Ruffnut was just floating in the water while Vivi was giving Astrid sponge down.

"This feels so good!" said Astrid closing her eyes. "I wonder the ship with a big bath like this exists?"

"I'm sure one does," Vivi nodded. "The sea is for of surprises. Think about what we've seen, giants and dinosaurs, blossoms bloom in in a winter land. If those things exist there must be plenty of more amazing things out there in the sea." Astrid merely smiled at her which left her bit uneasy. "I guess."

"My turn," said Astrid.

"Thank you."

The steam and started to dispel that's when for the first time that they notice about half the boys watching them. The boys consisted of Snotlout, Tuffnut, Cobra, Icarus and surprisingly Eyelash.

"What are you all doing over there?" Vivi roared.

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "Being peeping Toms it would seem."

"Oh, they're free to take a look at me," said Ruffnut as he rose out of the water.

"Ruffnut!" Astrid and Vivi yelled

Almost instantly the boys toppled over the moment they saw her naked body.

Hiccup, Ragnar and Fishlegs just looked at the unconscious boys Lane on the marble floor.

"Could've been worse," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, they're still alive," Ragnar agreed.

"I can't tell whether they're amazed or blinded," said Fishlegs.

"And I don't want to find out," said Hiccup.

* * *

Astrid and Vivi then sank themselves into the hot spring and began to relax.

"Can't make up your mind?" Astrid assumed.

"What?" Vivi blinked looking at her.

"You better think work, because Hiccup was planning on leaving tonight."

Vivi's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, and I agree with him," said Astrid. "The Marines standing on the doorstep of the Palace this morning was proof of that. The ship could be in danger."

Vivi just sat there, not sure what to say.

* * *

On the other side of the wall, Cobra was looking at the men.

"Thank you for saving my country," he said to them and he lowered his head.

"It's not that we don't appreciate it, but is a king is supposed to do that?" Toothless asked.

"The swordsman is right, your Majesty," Icarus agreed. "Your this land sovereign ruler, you should bow to know one."

"Listen, Icarus, authority is something you wear over your clothes, but we're in the bath now and there's no such thing as a naked king is there? I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart, as both a father and a native of this land. Alabasta, will forever be in your debt Dragon Riders."

"No need, we were just helping out a friend," Hiccup shrugged.

Cobra raised his head and smiled. "Thank you all very much. I cannot tell you how much we appreciate you."

* * *

After they dried off, all of them met up in their room and Hiccup explained to them there was time for them to leave.

"Tonight?" Snotltout stared.

"That's correct," Hiccup nodde travelled fast d.

"We have to leave?" Chopper frowned.

"The Marines know where here, more will be coming," said Toothless. "I agree with our captain that we need to get out now."

Ragnar nodded. "I do to, the longer we stay here the more danger we put the King and everyone else who lived in the Palace. Not even a king is allowed to give pirates sanction, even if they did save the entire country."

* * *

Meanwhile Anubis and Icarus had gathered in the study, this just received a new posters on the Dragon Riders.

"What shall we do, Icarus?" Anubis asked. "We have to let them know right away."

"You're right, I agree," Icarus nodded. "It would seem as if word of what happened here travelled fast. They already released new wanted posters and the bounties are quite large."

Hiccup's bounty had jumped all the way to 100 million Gil, but now they would two more wanted posters. One was Astrid, who had earned the nickname of Valkyrie Astrid, the picture showed her smiling with her battleaxe resting on her shoulder and the bounty was 60 million Gil. Toothless too had a wanted poster and he now had the nickname of Pirate Hunter Toothless, his picture showed a vicious-looking face that was taken during the battle in the capital and his bounty was 55 million Gil.

"Astrid Hofferson, 60 million Gil. Toothless, 55 million Gil. Hiccup D Haddock, 100 million Gil."

"Incredible," said Anubis stunned.

"With bounties like that Marine Headquarters must have a keen interest on capturing the Dragon Riders. You are no longer mere pirate Hiccup, not since you took down one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea."

* * *

Icarus then immediately ran to the Dragon Riders room with the wanted posters in hand.

"We've got trouble!" he yelled as he barged in only to find that the only person in the room was Vivi.

"Vivi? Where are they?" he said taking several deep breaths.

Vivi had been looking out of the window and didn't notice him entering. "Oh, Icarus. What is it?"

"Hiccup and all the others, where are they?"

"The sea. They are pirates."

"Oh, no," said Icarus dropping the wanted posters.

* * *

Meanwhile out at sea, the Marines were stopping a Baroque Work ship from leaving the harbour. In fact it was only two seamen, one was Fullbody, the guy that got kicked out of the restaurant by Ragnar, and the other, rather surprisingly, was Jango, the man that led the attack on Snotlout's village.

"What's up you guys?" said Jango. "Pirates are nothing but scum, every one of them."

"Hey, wait, don't you remember that you used to be one?" Fullbody asked.

"You're right, how could I forget?" Jango cried.

Then strangely enough the two of them were dancing around on the ship they had just attacked.

* * *

Ingrid was observing everything from the shore with a Marine, who was looking at them through a pair of binoculars.

"It looks like those two subdued the enemy ship," he reported.

"Took them long enough?" Ingrid muttered. "Don't tell me, they're dancing right?"

The Marine nodded.

Ingrid rolled her eyes. "I trusted them to finish off that pirate ship that tried to escape us and this is what they do?" She then looked at the other Marines. "Have you finished deploring all the ships?"

"Yes, that is affirmative, ma'am!" the Marine saluted. "Every ship in the harbour in this dustbowl the country is now blockaded. But ma'am…" Ingrid looked at him, "there's one thing I'm concerned about."

"What's that?" she asked.

"Well, it's just the Dragon Riders' ship, ma'am. It was confirmed to be near Naahun and now it's gone."

"Don't tell me they left the country already!"

The Marine immediately shook his head. "No. I doubt that, m'am."

"Then go search for it! Scour the entire coast!"

"Yes, right away!"

The Marines then ran off and it was that point that Fullbody and Jango anchored the captured pirate ship.

"Oh no," she groaned and immediately turned her back on them.

"Miss Ingrid, we're sorry it took us so long," said Fullbody.

"Are you going to ask is why it took us so long?" Jango asked.

"Why did it take so long?" she asked in a tired voice.

The two of them then immediately held out a large bouquet of flowers. "Because we were picking these flowers for you, Miss Ingrid," they said simultaneously.

"No thanks!" she snapped. "Now manual positions, right away. We're going after the Dragon Riders Pirates."

Both their eyes widened and they looked at one another.

"The Dragon Riders?" the gasped.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were riding on the Supersonic ducks Squadron making their way to their ship.

"You know I'm going to miss this country," Snotlout sighed. "Especially the dancing girls."

"You would go for anyone in a skirt," Astrid grumbled.

Hiccup looked at Ragnar. "About the food they serve gave you a few ideas."

Ragnar nodded. "More than a few, I make sure to get some recipes from Zara before we left along with some of their local spices."

Chopper saw at Astrid was looking a bit depressed. "You all right, Astrid? Are you sick?"

Astrid shook ahead. "No, it's just that I miss Vivi."

"You two certainly did get along," said Fishlegs.

"Hey, you agree that we have to leave tonight," Toothless pointed out.

Astrid nodded. "I know, I just can't shake the feeling."

* * *

Icarus immediately made his way over to Karoo in order to catch up with the Dragon Riders. "Karoo! Wake up! You're needed!"

Karoo gave a small squawk.

"It's no use Icarus," said Vivi, who was still looking out the window.

"But the World Government has released new bounties on their heads," said Icarus holding up the new wanted posters. "We should at least warn them."

"I had the Ducks Squadron take them," said Vivi. "Even if Karoo could catch up to them, it wouldn't change anything."

"Why is that?" Icarus frowned.

Vivi gave a small smile. "Those bounties? They'll actually make them happy. There will be tickled pink."

"But Princess—"

"Trust me, they'll be fine." She then got out of her chair and began pushing him out of the room. "Now out you go, I've got to get some rest remember."

"Oh, that's right. You're coming of age ceremony is tomorrow morning at 10."

"Uh-huh," Vivi nodded. "Now come on Karoo, let's get some sleep."

Karoo squawked.

Icarus then close the door, though something was still concerning him.

"Icarus—" said Anubis approaching him.

Icarus was so deep in thought that he did hear him. ' _Some things bothering me._ '

"Hey!" Anubis yelled as Icarus walked off.

Icarus continue to walk scratching his head as he pondered. ' _She's awfully calm… strange. Very strange._ '

* * *

Vivi was soon lying down on her bed as Karoo slept next to her.

"It's really quiet, Karoo," she said. "We haven't had a nights this quiet in a long time. A cook the guarding the fridge from midnight raiders is gone. So too was the swordsmen who trains every night. A first mate who throws pillows when she's asleep. Her too, they're gone."

* * *

A few hours ago, a guarded come in informing the Dragon Riders that they had a message by transponder snail.

"Snail communication? From who?" Hiccup asked.

"Don't know, he just pulled himself Al," said the guard.

"Just Al? That's it?" Ragnar frowned.

"Never heard of him," Fishlegs frowned.

The guard looked puzzled. "That's strange, he insists that you are all good friends."

"Friends with us?" Ragnar blinked and picked up the receiver.

"Hello, hey, old friends it's me," said a very familiar voice. "I bet you never thought you would hear from me again."

Ragnar then immediately place down the receiver and then suddenly there was an earsplitting screech.

"Will you be quiet?" Ragnar snapped

Hiccup rolled his eyes and took the transponder snail and picked up the receiver. "So you escaped, Mr 2. And what do you want?"

"Dragon Conqueror, I recognise that voice anywhere," said Mr 2. "You're right, I escaped and I want to keep it that way. So don't call me Mr 2, if the Marines intercept this call they'll be able to ascertain the location to build me and you."

"Thanks a lot, you jerk!" Chopper snapped.

"Tell us what you want," Toothless demanded.

"Oh, it's not what I want, it's what I have… your ship," said Mr 2.

"Oh, I'm gonna make you pay if you let even one dirty fingerprint on our ship," Snotlout threatened.

"More than just a fingerprint, I'm on your ship as we speak, the Going Tiger?

"I should have kicked him hard," Ragnar grumbled.

"Now calm down, please. I mean we are friends, right? Right?" Mr 2 asked.

Mr 2 then relayed his coordinates to them before signing off leaving Hiccup and the others were some big decisions.

"He's up the upper part of the Sandora River," said Hiccup.

"Can we trust him?" Ragnar asked.

"We did become friends with him that one time," Ruffnut pointed out.

"That was before we knew he was part of Baroque Works," Toothless reminded her.

"I don't think we have much of a choice," said Hiccup.

"You're right, he has our ship," said Ragnar. "If he tries to trick us are be more than happy to kick the crap out of him again."

"All right, we've got to move guys," said Toothless as he got to his feet.

"Yeah, before he changes the ship's figurehead to a swan," Snotlout nodded.

"Hey, you guys," said Vivi looking at them. "I, uh… I don't… I don't know what to do. If you were me what would you do?"

Hiccup looked at her sympathetically. "Vivi, we can give you 12 hours to make a decision. Will travel down to the Sandora after we deal with Mr 2. And by noon tomorrow, we'll draw towards the eastern harbour. But we won't be able to drop off anchor though. If you do decide to join us that is the only chance you'll have to come aboard. 12 o'clock on the dot. It's your choice. You can say Princess will become a pirate."

"I'm sure being a pirate doesn't compare to being a princess, but we would love to have you," said Ragnar."

"Hey, so you should come with us now," said Snotlout.

"Snotlout, this is a big decision and it would mean leaving her father and people," said Fishlegs.

"And we should get going now," said Toothless.

"But don't we all wanted to join?" Ruffnut frowned.

"Yeah, think about all the fun we've had so far," said Tuffnut.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Guys, this is a decision she has to figure out for herself."

With that all of them climbed out of the window and then took the Ducks Squadron and made a beeline towards the Sandora River.

* * *

Vivi just sat there in her bed, she still had yet to come up with a decision on whether to stay in the Palace or go out to sea as a pirate.

''' _12 o'clock on the dot,"_ ' she said to herself. ' _If it's the eastern harbour it would take four hours to get there on Karoo. If I left here by eight I would make it on time. Life is a pirate, huh? Adventures on the high seas surrounded by loyal friends? If I miss this chance I know I'll never get another one like it for the rest of my life. On the other hand, I have duties here as a princess and at a critical time since this land is in the midst of a rebirth._ '

She just continue to sit there looking at a sleeping Karoo. "Whatever I do choose, you'll stay with me, won't you? Say, Karoo what would you like to do?"

* * *

Hiccup and the others had finally reached the coordinates that Mr 2 had given them and found that he was standing on their ship.

"Finally, long time no see my friends," he smiled joyously. "Did you guys miss little old me?"

"Not a bit," said Toothless.

"Let's unload," said Ragnar and he looked at the Ducks Squadron. "Later ducks. Thanks for the left."

"Yeah, you don't take care of yourselves," said Fishlegs.

"Have a safe trip," said Toothless.

"Say goodbye to everyone for us," Hiccup way does the Ducks Squadron left.

"See ya!" Snotlout cried.

"Farewell, may you ugly ducklings turn into beautiful swans!" Mr 2 cried with tears in his eyes. His eyes and immediately shot over and he jumped down from the crow's nest. "Wait, hold on."

"What now?" Ragnar asked.

"Don't you, 'What' me! That's just rude!" Mr 2 snapped. "You should learn some manners, pretty boy. Friends aren't supposed to talk to their friends that way."

"Need I remind you that we're enemies and you did lie to us?" Hiccup reminded him.

"No I didn't, I just did mention that I was a member of Baroque Works," Mr 2 pointed out. "Besides, none of that really matters now does it? Baroque Works is done for now and that means were no longer enemies."

"Hey, move it!" Toothless snapped as he climbed on board the ship with supplies.

"My bad," said Mr 2 shifting slightly.

"Then perhaps you would explain why you stole our ship?" Snotlout demanded.

"How dumb are you?" said Mr 2 rolling his eyes.

"Watch it!" Snotlout growled.

"Listen, if I hadn't taken your little ship from where it was moored what you think would have happened to it?" Mr 2 snapped.

"The Marines probably would have seized it," Astrid sighed.

"Change that 'probably' to a 'definitely', honey. The Marines have been looking all over for you guys and your ship. Every port in the country has been blockaded. Locked down!"

"Wait, are you saying that you took the _Going Tiger_ so the Marines wouldn't?" Ruffnut blinked.

"Really?" Snotlout stared.

"That a twist," said Tuffnut.

"How come?" Chopper asked.

"Because you guys are my friends," Mr 2 smiled.

Almost immediately Snotlout, the twins and Chopper climbed on board began dancing around with him while the others carried the supplies onto the ship.

"Is that everything?" Hiccup asked.

"Just about," Astrid nodded.

Toothless looked at Mr 2 sceptically. "'Friends?' Yeah, right. Tell the truth twinkle toes, you and your crew stand no chance of getting through that blockade. But you might if you had us as allies, wouldn't you?"

Snotlout, the twins and Chopper quickly stopped dancing and glared at him. "Alva!"

"That's right, you got me," said Mr 2 with tears in his eyes. "In trying times such as these, we have to band together under the flag of friendship. If you believe in true friendship say, aye!"

"Aye!" Snotlout, the twins and Chopper cried.

"Aye!" said a whole group of voices.

They immediately turned and saw Mr 2's ship appearing off the coast with all his crew on board.

"How did we miss them?" Hiccup blinked.

* * *

It was now morning and Ingrid had just received news of the Dragon Riders.

"Miss Ingrid, we've spotted the Dragon Riders' ship," a Marine reported. "It's near the upper reaches of the Sandora River. What you think we should do, Captain?"

"Attack, of course," she said as she tightened her gloves.


	64. Pirate Vivi

Icarus was sleeping and then he suddenly a world after having a terrible nightmare. His nightmare was that Vivi would leave the kingdom to become a pirate and vowed to become the Queen of the Pirates.

Even after waking up that fear still lingered and he immediately rushed over towards Vivi's bedroom.

"Vivi!" he yelled as he burst into the room.

There he found that Vivi was still in the Palace and his wife was busy dressing her for her ceremony today.

"Oh, good morning Icarus," said Vivi. "What's the matter? You're sweating."

Zara narrowed her eyes at her husband. "Enough! Where are your manners? You can't just barge in here, the Princess needs her privacy now go!"

"Please forgive me," said Icarus. "I just want to say good morning."

"Is that all?" said Vivi with a small laugh.

"Ah, no… I mean yes—"

"Quit blabbing! What are you still doing here?" Zara roared and tossed a bowl at his forehead and then began tossing a good number of items at him. "I told you to get out of here!"

Icarus soon found himself a bit battered and bruised and outside Vivi's bedroom.

"I guess I just my imagination," he said rubbing his forehead and that's when he saw Cobra looking over the terrace. "Oh, your Majesty. I didn't see you there. Good morning."

"Yes, good morning," he said. "You too, huh?" He then turned and revealed a bruise on his forehead. "Zara can be quite scary."

"What did you do?" Icarus stared. "Try to say hello?"

* * *

Vivi was now going through the torture of having a corset being fitted on.

"I don't know, Zara. Isn't this a bit tight?" Vivi winced.

"This is how formal attire is opposed a threat upon a Princess," she said.

"I heard that the square is already full of people," said her maid.

"Really?" said Vivi.

"When it was announced your speech would begin promptly at ten everyone started getting anxious," Zara explained. "No one wants to miss a word. Your coming-of-age ceremony should have been held two years ago when you were 16. Since it was delayed so long it's made the people even more excited for this special event."

"But I don't have any pressing information to share with them," Vivi frowned.

"They're coming because they love you," said Zara as she finished putting her dress on. "You don't have to say one word, all you have to do is show up and let everyone seen how much you've grown. The coming-of-age ceremony is held the year you become an adult, it's not about speeches and you should be mindful of the king's feelings for taking the time for it."

"Oh, yeah, I heard your speech today is going to be broadcasted throughout all of Alabasta with transponder snails and amplifiers," said her maid as she began brushing her hair. "How exciting. I'm really looking forward to it."

* * *

Anubis was now reporting to Icarus about the whereabouts of the Dragon Riders.

"I received a report that a battle broke out at the harbour," said Anubis.

"I see," said Icarus.

"In light of this, you realise we can no longer get involved."

Two of them hated it, Hiccup and his crew had done much to say their country and there was nothing they could do to help them.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were being boxed in by the Marines, who were firing iron bolts at their ship. Clearly they knew that cannonballs would no longer work on them due to Hiccup's wing blast technique.

"Brace yourselves!" Hiccup yelled.

The bolts struck the ship piercing through its hull, fortunately neither of them had pierced the bottom of the ship. Though with the bolts now sticking in all different directions of the ship it was hard to keep a balanced.

"Seriously, give me a break," said Alva.

"If we take any more iron spears to the bottom of the ship will only be a matter of time before we think," Ragnar warned.

"More coming!" Fishlegs panicked.

Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless and Ragnar defended the port side of the ship, but the bolts punctured the hull on the starboard side while their back was turned. Chopper was down below trying to patch up the holes with some lumbar, but it was next to impossible with the ship being constantly hit.

"Hey, I can't keep on plugging the holes you guys!" Chopper yelled.

"We have to get out of here!" Astrid yelled.

"Easier said than done, we're completely surrounded!" Ragnar pointed out. "It's all we can do to protect one side, one ship versus eight is not a fair fight."

"This was hand-to-hand combat we would have a better chance," said Toothless. "But we stuck whether we chase them of runaway, they won't change their formation."

The Marine formation was two ships attacking them from four different sides, this made it impossible to know which side of the ship to defend and they didn't exactly had a very large ship to begin with.

Fullbody and Jango were standing on the bridge of two of the marine ship's looking at the Dragon Riders.

"The Black Spear Formation, it's a work of art," said Jango.

Fullbody laughed. "It's the Black Cage Unit's specialty! Idiots!"

Hiccup then saw the two of them and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"The hypnotist? I thought you were pirate!" Hiccup yelled.

"I am!" Jango yelled back. "Now why don't you shut up? My reasons are my own."

"And the other guy is that former Marine Lieutenant I kick to a pulp," said Ragnar.

"It took a long time, but I finally found him," Fullbody smiled. "That annoying crazy Cook and his gang of violent cutthroats. Here today I vow to sink them."

Jango then pulled out his disks. "Stare at this ring, you're about to help me finally prove that I am not a weirdo. In fact that my services alone will pay all way to victory. One… two… three… Jango."

Then suddenly there was a huge explosion that erupted around Jango's ship. Then the mainmast landed on top of Fullbody's ship sinking both of them.

Hiccup turned and saw the twins had manned a cannon which was aimed directly at their ships.

"Did you two do that?" said Hiccup stunned.

"Why so shocked?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah, by now you should know that we like blowing stuff up," said Ruffnut.

"Not bad, the ships in the South have sunk and now nothing can prevent us from breaking through!" Alva cheered.

"Alva, we've got trouble!" said the man on Alva's ship manning the crow's nest.

"What's wrong?" Alva demanded.

"Black Cage!"

Alva's eyes widened in horror.

"Something we should know?" Hiccup asked.

"Black Cage Ingrid, she's a Marine captain and where in her jurisdiction!" Alva panicked. "She's a real pain, we need a hurry and fly the coop."

"Yes, sir! Mr Alva's, sir!" Alva nodded.

* * *

Ingrid wasn't too far when she was observing the battle.

"Looks like we weakened them quite a bit," she said.

"There's no ship we can't take down using our Black Cage formation," a Marine smiled.

"Don't get too confident," she scolded him. "Underestimating criminals such as these can come into the expense of one's life. Now remember once we have live you guys either stay back or you might get in my way and I will be extremely annoyed."

"Yes ma'am," the Marines gulped.

* * *

Alva was still trying to find how seriousness of the situation to the Dragon Riders.

"You guys need to wake up! We have to run!" Alva cried. "If we pass through that point in the south we can escape, but if we don't change course immediately they'll take us down the sure!"

Hiccup looked at him. "If you want to go, go. We can't go that way."

"And exactly why not?" Alva yelled.

"Mr Alva, we need to set sail while we still can!" said Alva's first mate. "There's no more time, sir!"

"Noon at the eastern harbour, we've got an appointment," Hiccup explained. "We don't have time to go around, we'll go straight through."

"What?" Alva stared. "Suicide! It's ludicrous! Is there some treasure you're not telling me about that were throwing away your lives?" He then turned and looked at his crew. "Fine, run off and die."

"We have to go and get one of our friends," said Hiccup.

Alva stopped and looked at them shocked. "So it's for your pal that you risk it all?"

* * *

Meanwhile at the capital everyone were waiting anxiously for Vivi's speech. Kobe was standing outside his daughter's room.

"Vivi, and coming in okay," said Cobra.

"Sure, it's open," said Vivi.

Cobra open the door and entered. "Sweetie, what you want to talk—?"

Cobra stopped midsentence when his eyes laid upon Vivi. She looked almost exactly like her mother, who sadly passed away when she was very young.

Cobra just smiled at her. "Vivi, amazing."

"I mistook you for the Queen in her youth," said Icarus as he entered the room. "Uncanny resemblance and just as beautiful."

"A vision of elegance."

"Have a seat, daddy. No… father… Icarus," she said.

Two of them just looked at her confused.

"I have an important matter to discuss," she explained.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the open sea, Alva's crew were completely astonished when their captain said that he would stand with Hiccup and the others.

"Great Alva Swanson!" they cried.

"Running now would go against everything that Alva stands for!" Alva announced. "If we abandon allies who are risking their lives to pick up a friend could we live with ourselves tomorrow?"

His entire crew just stared at him in shock.

"This guys, Dragon Riders too…" said Alva with tears in his eyes. "What I say is of great importance…"

* * *

A few moments later, Alva's ship left the coast side leaving behind the Going Tiger.

"Miss Ingrid, the enemy ships are splitting up," said a Marine. "The duck ship is heading south."

"The duck is probably being used as a decoy," Ingrid assumed.

"Well, actually… it appears the entire Dragon Rider crew is on board the duck ship, captain," said the Marine.

"It's the Tigers ship they are using as a decoy."

Ingrid for a spyglass and indeed saw Hiccup Haddock on the ship with his crew.

"Follow the duck," she ordered. "Return to formation immediately!"

All the ships under her command and immediately turned and headed towards Alva's ship. The pirate ship was fast due to the panel steamer technology, but the Marine ships were bigger and had far bigger sails allowing them to catch up and cut off its escape.

"Just three minutes," said Fishlegs looking at his watch.

Soon Ingrid ships had completely surrounded Alva's ship and were preparing to board her.

"Prepared to attack," she ordered.

"Ready! Full steam ahead!" Fishlegs yelled.

Ingrid looked at Hiccup, who gave her a small chuckle. "So tell me am I the real Dragon Conqueror that you idiots are looking for, right?"

When she got a closer look she found that Hiccup's crew looked nothing like the detailed report she had received. They were wearing the same clothes, but that was about it and Astrid certainly looked like a man.

Hiccup's then placed his hand against his face and immediately turned into Alva. "Or am I?"

She realised too late that she had been tricked and a Marine spotted the Going Tiger sailing away.

"Miss Ingrid, the Tiger ship is heading east!" a Marine reported.

"What?" Ingrid stared.

Alva laughed. "You must be feeling pretty stupid right now for falling for such a simple trick. See we are masters of disguise…" He then spun around and landed on the railing, "as well as friends to the Dragon Riders. Even if I stray from my code as a madman. Even if I stray from my code as a woman. I could never betray my basic humanity, that is the difference between us. If my brethren and I are to fall then we shall fall together clinging to our freedom and watching it bloom. Bye Alva."

His crew immediately began bursting to tears.

Alva then looked at Ingrid. "Bring it on, sister."

"This is humiliating," said Ingrid.

Hiccup and the others were sailing away as they saw the battle taking place between the Marines and Alva's ship. They had hidden below deck and waited for certain amount of time before sailing away.

Alva and his crew boarded the Marine ships began pummelling their ship with the same iron bolts they had fired on the Dragon Riders. They fought ferociously doing major damage to the Marine ships, but they were completely outnumbered and soon their ship burst into flames.

"Alva," said Hiccup solemnly. "I promise we will never forget you."

Alva had took him down many of the Marines and Ingrid had taken down many of his pirates boarded her ship. The two of them and faced one another and began to engage in combat and eventually the battle began to die down.

"If we are to fall, let it be in the sea," said Alva. "The flower friendship is rejoicing."

* * *

As Vivi walk thought the placace she began to remember how both she and Icarus started the investigation to years ago into Baroque Works.

"We don't with the ringleader is?" Vivi frowned.

"Right," Icarus nodded. "It's an underground organisation, even its members know absolutely nothing about the identity of their boss."

"So this country enemy has no name."

"It's impossible for us to gather information on them from the outside. Further investigation might put the country at risk."

"But we do have a lead, isn't that correct?"

"Yes."

Vivi pondered and looked at Icarus, who was a little concerned by the look in her eye. "Icarus… do you know what I'm thinking right now?"

Unfortunately Icarus did and he knew that what she was planning was extremely dangerous. "No!" he said quickly almost falling out of his chair. "I don't! Leave me be, I have to get back to my work!"

"Icarus…"

"No! Stop it! This isn't a game!"

"All the more reason to be honest with me. I can't sit around and do nothing."

Back in the present, Vivi was making her way to the balcony as people below were waiting patiently to catch a glimpse of her.

* * *

Meanwhile the Dragon Riders was still trying to make their way to Eastport, but the Marine ships were soon back on their tail.

"They're us again!" Snotlout yelled.

"Just keep moving!" Hiccup ordered.

* * *

The people at the capital smiled upon seen their Princess looking down at them from the balcony.

"Look there she is!"

"It's Vivi!"

"Princess Vivi, your vision."

"We love you!"

"Princess!"

"She's all grown up!"

"Princess!"

Vivi stood ready to begin her speech.

' _Vivi, let me ask you one question? Are you prepared to live at all cost?_ ' Icarus asked.

"It all started on that day… I went on a little adventure," Vivi began.

Everyone all over the country immediately went quiet as they began to listen to her words.

"Princess Vivi's speech has started, hurry up!"

"I've been waiting for so long."

"Oh, it's so exciting."

"The ceremony at Alubarna has finally started."

"It was delayed by two hours. What happened?"

* * *

Cobra meanwhile was in the Palace in his study drinking the cup of tea.

"Oh, well… I can only hope that it won't cause a commotion," he said.

* * *

Asger, was looking at his son, who still had bandages around his waist.

"Come and listen, Strider," he said. "Hey, come on. Vivi's speech has already started."

"The amplifiers are cranked up all the way up," Strider pointed out. "I could be underground in still hear every word."

Still he can help but smile upon listening to her words.

* * *

"A journey to cross the dark sea, but what I found was a grand adventure," Vivi continued. "The sheer vastness of the ocean was overwhelming and yet it brought me to a series of islands so unbelievable they defied imagination. But such wondrous environments, inhabited by strange creatures, at times the melody of the waves was quiet. Swaying gently as if easing my soul.

"And there were other times, when the melody was violently laughing at me as if threatening to rip my very heart in two. In that dark dark storm, I encountered a single small ship. The ship spoke to me while pushing me onward, it said with a clear singling clear voice, 'Can't you see the light?'

"This wonderful ship which never strayed off course, even through pitch black darkness… danced its way through the huge waves. The mighty ship kept its stem straightahead, forcing every obstacle the ocean could throw at it. Finally as the ship roused my spirit it said, 'Look there is a light.' History will one day catalogued this experience as an illusion, but I will always remember it as a singular truth."

Some of the people were quite confused with this speech.

"What you talking about?"

"The secret battle she fought against the group of criminals."

"And…" Vivi continued, but then stopped.

* * *

Hiccup and the others had engaged with some Marine ships already and had eventually reached the eastern port, but there was no sign of Vivi.

"Vivi," said Chopper.

"Forget about it, you heard the speech," said Toothless. "That was Vivi's voice without a doubt."

Ragnar nodded. "They're just broadcasting ceremony that being held in Alubarna. Vivi's already made up her mind not to come here."

"I don't know," said Hiccup as he looked at the port. "I've got a gut feeling that she's here."

"This is the place where we were supposed to meet her, right?" Snotlout asked.

"Yeah, that's it," Toothless nodded.

"We need to go, it's past noon," said Ragnar.

"I still think that she's here," said Hiccup.

"Guys, the Marines are after us again," said Fishlegs.

"Exactly how many ships out there?" Toothless asked.

"At least six."

"Dammit, let's move," said Astrid.

Ragnar looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, I wish she was here too but we have to be realistic. Vivi's is on a different course that is far different from ours."

* * *

Meanwhile at the capital, everyone present immediately realised that they weren't looking at Vivi at all, but instead it was Icarus dressed up as the Princess. They were immediately outraged and began throwing all sorts of items at him, though none of them reached him as he was up so high.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Hey, show your face! We know that you're fake!"

"It's squad Captain Icarus!"

"Where's the real Vivi?"

"We heard her voice so where the hell was the Princess speaking from?"

"At least Vivi is safe," said Icarus and then a moment later tin cans struck him on the head. "They can throw far."

* * *

Vivi was in fact at the eastern port, she was sitting on top of Karoo and had been relaying her speech through a transponder snail.

"Everyone!" she cried as she waved.

"It's Vivi!" Hiccup yelled.

"And Karoo!" Snotlout added.

Vivi and Karoo waved at them full the energy.

"Vivi!" Astrid beamed.

"Told you they were here," Hiccup smiled.

"We need to go back," said Snotlout as he rushed towards the rudder.

"The Marines are right behind us too," said Chopper, but despite this he was waving happily at Vivi.

"I came to say goodbye!" Vivi yelled.

Hiccup didn't look entirely surprised. "I had a feeling."

Vivi looked at Karoo. "Karoo, handset."

Karoo then handed her the handset she put the receiver up to her mouth. "Sorry, but I can't go with you. Thank you so much for everything."

Course naturally speaking through the handset meant that everyone in the kingdom could hear her making them even more confused.

"Who is the Princess talking to?"

The Marines to a rather confused as they spotted her near the coast facing the Dragon Riders.

"No way, I think I just spotted Princess Vivi," said a Marine. "She's supposed to be at the ceremony in Alubarna."

"I would like to go on more adventures," Vivi continued. "But I cannot ignore the need of my country which I love more than anything."

* * *

At the capital, Icarus was dancing around and the crowd's mood was a bit mute.

"Where's Vivi?"

"We want our Princess! Not a captain in disguise!"

"Hey, Princess you need a shave."

"Nice dancing Icarus."

"Yeah, keep it up!"

"Everyone can tell those aren't real."

Eventually the entire crowd burst into laughter as they look to Icarus.

* * *

"I have to stay," said Vivi directing her message to Hiccup and the others. "I hope that you understand."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," said Hiccup.

"Thank you," said Vivi.

She remembered when they were discussing what symbol they should draw and the twins were the ones who insisted that it had to be an X. Vivi agreed with them and Hiccup didn't really care what symbol they used so long as they picked one.

"I will…" said Vivi, she then burst into tears. "I-I will remain here and fulfil my duty. If we ever meet again, no matter how much time passes, will you still call me friend?"

The Marines just looked at one another at this announcement.

"Did you hear that? The Princess has some kind of bond with the Dragon Riders?"

"Yeah, Princess Vivi, consider those pirates friends?"

The twins smiled boldly and were about to open their mouths when Astrid grabbed the two of them and pulled them back.

"Muttonheads!" she snapped. "Don't reply, got it? The Marines now know about Vivi and us, if they can prove that she has some connection to us it's all over. She will be considered a criminal."

Hiccup nodded. "She's right, even associating with a pirate is a criminal offence and can earn you a life sentence."

"We have to turn away and not utter a word," said Astrid.

On the coast, Vivi was in tears, she knew that they could not reply in order to protect from the Marines. Though she still wanted an answer from them whether they would still consider her friend.

Hiccup looked at his arm and an idea popped in his head. Without hesitation he and the other members of his crew immediately raised their arms into the air revealing the X that was drawn on the forearms.

Vivi's eyes lit up the moment she saw the marks and understood the meaning. She then raised her arm in the air and Karoo his wing which both held the same mark. Hiccup had declared that the mark would symbolise their friendship and by raising their marks they had just told Vivi that they count her as a friend.

The Marines then opened fired on their ship, but despite the cannonballs raining down on top of them continued to pose in front of Vivi. Tears of happiness rolled down her cheek as she saw them sail away and you deep within her heart that she would them again someday.


	65. Stowaway

Ingrid was busy dealing with the prisoners from Alva's ship and she was still quite annoyed that she allow the Dragon Riders to escape. She was talking to Smoker about everything by transponder snail.

"Yes, we sank one ship," she said. "Just one belonging some Alva, a Baroque Works agent. The other ship was able to get away."

"So you let them escape," said Smoker.

"To think that I fell for such a cheap trick."

"Running away is what they do best."

Then one of the pirates tackled a Marine to the ground and grabbed his sword. He then suddenly charged at Ingrid as quickly as he could, in order to strike down her back was turned.

"Miss Ingrid! Watch out!" the Marine yelled.

"But it's so infuriating, I'm furious," she said as she turned towards the pirate.

"Angry at your own incompetence?" Smoker questions.

The pirate then swung his sword down on top of her, but she quickly sidestepped and avoided it.

"No, that's not it," she said.

She then slammed her arm into the chest of the pirate and it looked as if her arm was encircling him.

"Wow," said Fullbody in awe. "Outstanding! Cage-Cage Fruit is intense. She has the power to bind any part of the body she touches. That's a skill."

"Come on, say it… say it," said Jango excitedly. "Just say the killer line just one time."

Ingrid arm then passed through the pirate and an unbreakable lock appeared around his waist trapping his arms completely. He then fell to the ground almost suffocating due to the tightness of the cuff.

"What did you do to me?" said pirate grasping for breath.

Ingrid ignored him and sat on top of him and raised the receiver to her mouth. "I'm mad at you Smoker."

"Care to elaborate on that?" Smoker asked.

A small smile appeared on her face. "It's just that, you actually sound happy that the Dragon Riders getting away."

"Hmm, me?" Smoker frowned. "Why would I be?"

"Who knows?"

* * *

At the capital, Cobra was now addressing the people explaining to the crowd why Vivi didn't show up at the ceremony. Of course he couldn't dive old everything, like the friendship she had with the Dragon Riders.

"And so my dearest Vivi said to me, in a very formal manner, 'I have something important to talk to you about Daddy… I mean, father.' At that moment I remember thinking King or no, it makes no difference. No man gives a title daddy."

The entire crowd immediately cheered.

"What are you saying?" Icarus frowned.

"Watching children grow is an experience," he said.

* * *

Anubis wasn't at the ceremony, instead he was looking at a grave that belonged to Thoth.

"Try as I might, I cannot accept your death," said Anubis. "I can't even shed one tear. Why is that old friend?"

* * *

At Uba, Asger was laughing much of the confusion of everyone.

"What's so funny, Asger? You've been laughing ever since the speech."

"Yeah, let us in on the joke old man, because right now we're in the dark," said Strider.

"It's a secret, but trust me guys it's a good one," Asger assured them.

"You're not making any sense," said Strider.

"Now have a good journey, Hiccup," said Asger as he looked up into the sky. "You're welcome to drink Uba's water any time."

Everyone was still rather confused, except Strider who knew who he was referring to despite the fact he never met him.

Asger then looked at everyone. "All right, that's enough jawing. There's work to be done. Take the well! Dig!"

"Okay, okay."

* * *

All throughout the kingdom everyone was trying to understand the meaning of Vivi's speech, but try as they might they couldn't understand.

"Does anyone have a clue who Princess Vivi was talking to?"

"Nah, but who really cares anyway?"

"Yeah, what she said makes us happy."

"And it's our duty to respond to it," said a woman.

"She's right, well said," said an old woman as she made some soup.

"Even though were simply peasants?"

"Speak for yourself, peasant."

They all immediately laughed showing signs of a new dawn for the kingdom.

* * *

In Rainbase, some of the most wealthy merchants were doing everything they could to help the rebuilding.

"As expected, Alubarna seems to be in bad shape."

"Perfect, we should go there."

"We also need to restore Uba as quickly as possible, it is an important crossroad to the West."

"And don't forget we still need to repair all the canals along the Sandora River."

"What about the casino?"

"It'll be closed. Let's go everyone."

"Yeah!"

* * *

Eyelash was now living at the Palace and was fed with some of the best hay money could buy.

"So why is he getting special treatment?" a guard asked.

"Because Princess Vivi told us too, I guess. Apparently he is the Princess's personal camel or something."

"But she's already got a sonic duck? What does she need a camel for?"

"Don't know."

* * *

Unbeknownst to everyone, Thoth was still very much alive, he had just been blown off course by a great distance from the explosion. Fortunately he landed next to a small hospital and the doctor in charge of the facility took care of him and nursed him back to health.

"Well, I'm off," he said to the doctor. "Thank you, for everything."

"Too hasty for your own good, huh?" the doctor huffed. "Someone with your injuries shouldn't even be out of bed."

"I'll be fine," Thoth assured him as he limped out of the practice.

"Just promise me that if you make it home, you take things easy and rest."

"Okay, I get it."

"Hey, wait…" the doctor then handed him his bandanna. "Here, you forgot this."

"Oh, thank you," said Thoth taking it.

"I still feel better if you'd let me take care of you here, but I'm a realist. Just remember you don't have to do everything, let the others handle your workload and don't skip meals."

"I'll be fine, really," Thoth promised.

* * *

The Marines were still chasing after Hiccup and the others and they were getting a little too close for comfort.

"Those Marines are fast," said Hiccup as a cannonball nearly struck them.

"Or rather we are beginning to slow down," said Ragnar.

"We're not going to make it much further like this," Fishlegs panicked. "What is flooding in from the holes."

Below deck, Snotlout, the twins and Chopper were hammering away at some lumber in an attempt to block the holes in the hull. There were already knee deep in seawater and it was still rising.

"What a shooting out of those holes faster than we can hammer away," said Ruffnut.

"Then hammer like you've never hammered before, sis," said Tuffnut.

"Chopper, I need more panels!" Snotlout yelled. "We'll be in big trouble if we don't—"

Sadly Chopper was in no position to help, the seawater had weakened him greatly and he was now just floating there.

"Chopper!" Snotlout yelled.

"Here they come," said Toothless.

"Looks like we got a fight on our hands," said Ragnar.

"Then let's give them one," said Astrid.

"Let's go!" Hiccup yelled.

Unfortunately they tripped over some of the iron bolts that littered across the ship.

"What's this?" they asked looking at Fishlegs.

"Uh, the twins said to hold onto them in case we needed them for some reason," said Fishlegs.

"No wonder were so slow carrying this extra weight," Astrid growled.

"How are we supposed to use them don't have the proper tools to fire them?" said Ragnar annoyed.

"All the doing is getting the way," Toothless growled.

"Think have a way to solve both our problems," said Hiccup.

The Marines were closing in on them and were prepared to deal the final blow.

"Take your positions!" the captain ordered. "Once we pull up, everyone attack!"

Unfortunately before anyone had a chance to do anything, Hiccup toss the iron bolts off of the ship and they struck the Marine ship's.

"Figured we should give them back to them," said Hiccup as he reverted back to his human form.

"Now's our chance to get away," said Astrid. "Full speed ahead, shake them off!"

* * *

Vivi waited at the shore until she could not see the ships anymore and once they were gone she began making her way home.

"Come on, Karoo," said Vivi looking at her faithful companion. "Let's go, to Alubarna."

Karoo squawked and immediately ran as quickly as he could back to the capital.

' _Although my adventure is over, a new challenge awaits,_ ' she said to herself. ' _Restoring_ _Alabasta… I will need more courage than I ever found to succeed in bringing my homeland to its former glory. This once proud nation is like a battleship wondering aimlessly at sea. But I believe no cause is hopeless, not as long as you give it your all and never give up._ _Alabasta may be adrift right now, but I know my people they will face the coming waves of fear and uncertainty with bravery. We will never be discouraged, the path ahead, though long and rough is clear. We will push forward straightahead with confidence and vigour. Just like the Going Tiger and her crew.'_

"The Dragon Riders, we will see them again someday won't we, Karoo?" said Vivi.

Karoo squawked in agreement and then picked up speed.

* * *

Meanwhile Smoker was sitting on a deckchair looking up at the clear blue skies. Stormfly then exited her cabin after some well-earned rest.

"Hey, Captain Smoker," she said.

"Stormfly, so how are your legs?" Smoker asked.

"They're doing fine. Please change the subject," she said as she approached him.

Smoker then pulled her cup of coffee as she sat down on the deck chair next to him.

"Thank you," she said gratefully.

She then noticed on the table were the new wanted posters for the Dragon Riders.

"I saw the new bounties on their heads," she said.

"The amount is no surprise considering the catch," said Smoker. "That first mate of his took down 100 bounty hunters at Whiskey Peak. As for that swordsman body of his…"

"You mean Toothless?"

Smoker nodded. "In Alubarna, he took down Ryker Grimborn."

Stormfly's eyes widened. "Viggo Grimborn's older brother, no way. Wasn't he some master assassin?"

"Before that he used to be a bounty hunter and was known throughout the West Blue," said Smoker. "At Baroque Works he went by the alias Mr 1. Considering Viggo had so many famous warrior is under his command, you'd think they would be unstoppable against any opposition? However, fate was not kind. One day we will have a rematch, damn Dragon Riders."

"Yes, and I will defeat you Toothless," Stormfly vowed.

* * *

Hiccup and the others had finally lost the Marines and now sailing across the open sea.

"Looks like the Marines have stopped following us," Toothless noted.

He then heard several groans coming from his crewmates.

"That's good news. We shook them off."

All of them continue to groan.

"Okay, what with the pathetic groans?" Toothless asked.

"We miss her," they said in unison.

"Well, if you wanted her to join us that badly then you should have said something," said Toothless folding his arms.

"Not one to mince words, are you," said Hiccup.

"I'm just saying it how it is," said Toothless.

The door to the women cabin then opened. "Looks like we finally escape the firing squad," said a voice.

"Yeah," Toothless agreed, who has back to the door.

"Excellent work."

All of them and immediately put on the door and saw Heather Owson standing there wearing some fresh clothes.

"Here to avenge your friends?" said Toothless as he reached for his swords.

"Enemy attack!" Snotlout yelled.

"What are you doing here?" Astrid glared as she pulled out her battleaxe.

Everyone then immediately began to surround her with their weapons drawn.

"Who she?" Chopper asked.

Ragnar looked at him not lowering his pistols. "That's right you've never met her. She was Viggo's former partner."

Suddenly hands appeared their bodies and immediately disarmed their weapons.

Heather smiled them. "Don't you guys remember what happened last time you pointed those things at me?"

"How long have you been here on our ship?" Astrid demanded.

"Quite a while," she said as she sat down on a chair. "These are your clothes, right? I'm just borrowing them for a while.

"And who do you think you are lady?" Ruffnut demanded.

"A stowaway," said Tuffnut.

Heather then turned and looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup D Haddock, it's nice to see you again."

Snotlout looked at Hiccup. "How come she so friendly to you?"

Hiccup looked at her. "I must admit I'm surprised to see you here, I thought that we parted ways after I took down Viggo."

"I'm quite surprised myself, but to be honest I have nowhere else to go so I decided to come here," she said with a small smile.

"And why are you here?" Hiccup questioned.

"To join you."

"What?" everyone stared.

* * *

After Hiccup took down Viggo, he had collapsed and was now unconscious. The poison from Viggo's blade was now coursing through his body and Heather then tossed the antidote to the poison to Cobra.

"Use that… immediately," she said. "It can utilise the poison from Viggo's blade. Even if he was buried in this rubble, there's a chance he might survive since his scales are harder than anything I've seen."

Cobra looked at her suspiciously. "You looked at me straight in the eye and told me the only thing written here was history. Why did you lie to me?"

Heather gave him a small smile, coughing out some blood. "You knew? How cruel…"

"The truth is this country's history isn't written anywhere in there," said Cobra as he gave Hiccup the antidote. "Instead it has everything about the weapon that you wanted to get your hands on. The description, the location… it doesn't make any sense. If you had told Viggo this information, this country would now be his for the taking. Isn't that right?"

Heather looked at him. "I've seen people die for no reason only because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. I had decided already not to give Viggo the weapon."

"I don't understand," Cobra frowned. "Then why did you come here?"

"I don't know any more," Heather sighed. "Chasing the dream I suppose, an empty dream. The last remaining Runeglyph in the world that still carries the true history. The real Runeglyph…"

"What do you mean by the 'true history'?" Cobra questioned.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter now, for 10 years I've searched and I've never had a better lead than this. This was my last hope and it didn't work out. So if I'm going to die here, it's the perfect time. I'm tired of this fools crusade it's over."

The ceiling was about to cave in on them and already large chunks of rock were falling, one of them almost struck Heather.

"All I wanted was to learn are true history," she said with tears in her eyes. "And to share it with the whole world."

"So then you're saying that it is possible that our lost history could actually be uncovered?" Cobra asked. "And that the Runeglyphs are the key to unlocking these records?" He just stared at her trying to comprehend such a notion. "You mean all this time…"

Before they could get any deeper into this conversation Hiccup rose to his feet and grabbed the two of them.

"Let's get out of here," said Hiccup.

"Hold on," said Heaven looking at him. "I no longer have reason to live. Just leave me here."

"You're coming with me," said Hiccup bluntly. "You can do what you want once we're out of here."

* * *

All of them just looked Heather after they heard this tale.

"I wanted nothing more than to die at that very moment," said Heather as her eyes looked towards Hiccup. "But you forced me to live. That is your burden to bear now and I've got nowhere else to go or to even return to. That's why decided that I'll join you."

Hiccup sighed. "You're going have to earn our trust, you know that right?"

"Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less," said Heather.

Toothless looked at him. "You're not at seriously considering this? This woman has been trying to kill us ever since we met?"

Hiccup looked at him. "Then why did she save my life?"

"What?" said Toothless stunned.

"After my first battle with Viggo, I was buried in the sand and she dug me out," Hiccup explained. "Plus do you really think that Icarus' survival was a miracle? It's clear that she is skilled when it comes to assassination work you really think that she would mess up killing him?"

Hiccup neglected to mention the fact that Heather also denied Viggo the Odin, he wasn't entirely sure what it was but he knew it was bad. Plus the fact that she was able to read Runeglyphs was also extremely troubling you will be surprised if she had another agenda.

Toothless sighed. "I'll trust your judgement, but I'm keeping a close eye on her."

The twins then suddenly drew their swords and attacked Heather, but before anyone could stop them hands immediately shot out of their legs tripping them to the ground. A split second later they found themselves pinned to the floor by a good number of hands.

"Why did you do that?" Hiccup asked down at them.

"Wanna see if she was good in a fight," said Ruffnut.

"And she met our expectations," Tuffnut nodded.

"She's in!" they said in unison.

Fishlegs played with his fingers nervously. "Are you sure it's all right having her on board?"

Heather smiled at him and then tossed him a book. "I think you might find this interesting. It's a map that I made of the nearby islands and the ocean currents."

Fishlegs immediately looked at them. "These are so detailed, you must have a pretty good eye."

Heather smiled at him. "You're not the only one who loves to read books. I read a good number of novels, though I admit most of them are about archaeology."

"You're any archaeologist?"

Heather nodded. "I could tell you a good number of ancient ruins and civilisations that would blow your mind."

"Tell me more," said Fishlegs eagerly.

"I was eight years old when I decided to pursue archaeology as my career," she explained. "Shortly there after I found myself wanted by the World Government and since then I spent the past 10 years hiding from the world."

"You were utterly alone?" said Fishlegs stunned.

"As you might imagine it was very difficult for a child to survive alone. So I was forced to join some pirates for protection, offering my services as an archaeologist in order to find ancient treasures. Of course I never stayed in one place for too long, it wasn't an ideal solution but it it brought me this far."

Astrid approached Ragnar she was clearly furious about all this.

"Believe that this is happening," she said in disbelief. "Up until recently she was the vice president of a crime syndicate that tried to kill us."

"I won't disagree that it's a little disconcerting," Ragnar admitted.

"Disconcerting?" Astrid stared. "She's playing everyone on the ship, I mean look at Chopper."

Heather had created several hands which were now playing with Chopper.

"True, but that's not as bad as Snotlout," said Ragnar.

Snotlout had approached Heather and was smiling at her. "Would you like me to give you the tour the ship? I'm sure that you will find it interesting after I point out its key features."

"Good point, but he was a lost cause to begin with," said Astrid. She then looked at him curiously. "Please tell me you're not considering of letting her join us."

Ragnar closes eyes. "I don't think in any position to decline her. Plus if it wasn't for her we might not have defeated Viggo. I'm willing to trust Hiccup's judgement on this one."

"Fine, let her join," said Astrid as she walked off. "But the moment she betrays us don't blame me."

Astrid stormed off towards the bow of the ship and looked out towards the sea and watched as Heather came to join her.

"You going to try and tempt me?" Astrid questioned.

"Oh, you're way too smart for that," she said with a small smile. "The only way I'm going to earn your trust is by proving myself, because if I don't I know that you personally kick me off the ship."

Astrid just remain silent folded her arms.

"This ship has charm," said Heather as she leaned against the railings and looked out towards the open sea. "Is it always this lively?"

"It usually is, yes." Astrid kept on looking her with a suspicious look. ' _She's up to something, but I don't know what._ '

* * *

Meanwhile Thoth had just reached the outskirts of the capital and that's when he saw his own grave.

"It's…" he said dropping his cane, "my grave."


End file.
